In The Rising Sun
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Spring Break has arrived and Castle and Beckett travel with their daughters and friends to Japan for their vacation. From Tokyo to Miyajima Island to Nikko and everywhere in between they explore the land of Nippon-koku and even celebrate some birthdays along the way. Twenty-second in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Glad It's Your Birthday

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The title of this story is a lyric from the song _Rising Sun_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Birthday_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

Glad It's Your Birthday

"Rick," Beckett whispered softly to her husband. When there was nothing but silence in response to that she smiled and then reached over, brushing her hand over his cheek. His eyes blinked open at that point and she smiled at him as he eventually focused on her before she said, "Morning."

"Morning," Castle said, raising his head. "What time is it?"

"Early, I'm leaving with Julia," Beckett reminded him.

Castle smiled before he yawned and then said, "Another year."

"I know," Beckett replied. "But for now we're going to ride." She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently before she got up to leave.

"Wait you don't need to go yet," Castle told her quickly as he reached over to take her arm.

"Yes I do, we'll lose time," Beckett told him teasingly. "Since we're having breakfast after." She then moved and kissed him a little harder before saying, "Have fun with Eliza."

Castle knew he needed to let her go so he finally did so but very reluctantly and he watched her closely as she walked away dressed for her ride. He couldn't help call to her before she reached the door, "Tell Julius to give Julia a good ride." When she merely smiled over her shoulder at him he sighed and lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling as he amazed at the fact that their oldest was another year older.

Beckett wasn't very shocked when as soon as she shook her oldest Julia's eyes flew open and looked to her. "Morning sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Morning Mommy," Julia said before quickly sitting up to hug her.

"Happy Birthday Julia," Beckett told her, embracing her back as tightly.

"I'm ten now," the girl said with a smile, her tone one of awe. "So we're still going riding?" she asked after they'd let go of each other.

"Yeah so let's get you up and see how much you've grown," Beckett told her before getting off the bed. She watched her daughter go to the measuring chart behind her door; which she had closed once she'd come in; and then marked her height. "You've definitely grown," she told her daughter as she looked to see how tall she was compared to the year before.

"Am I tall or short?" Julia asked.

"Tall," Beckett said with a smile.

"How tall were you?" Julia then said as she went with her mother to her closet to get her clothes.

"A little more than that if I can remember correctly but not too much," Beckett said. She went to sit on the bed after nodding to her daughter's choice and watched her change before saying, "Remember we're having breakfast after, you know where you want to go?"

"The café but can we eat on the beach?" Julia asked shyly.

"Of course," Beckett said, watching her then go into the bathroom to finish preparing.

"Mommy?" Julia said before she stepped back into her bedroom. When Beckett looked to her she went to her and asked, "Will you brush my hair?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. She waited for Julia to sit in front of her and said, "Just because you're ten doesn't mean I can't still do your hair. Remember how you used to braid mine?"

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling as she could recall that very easily. "How come Eliza doesn't do that?"

"She is a little young to start," Beckett said easily. "Do you want me to do anything to your hair?" she then asked.

"Two braids?" Julia said. When her mother began to part her hair she said, "Is anyone else up?"

"Probably not," Beckett said. "I did wake up your daddy to let him know we were going," she then added. "But I'm sure he fell back asleep." She was able to get her daughter's hair finished and as they stood up said, "I'll take Macca to your sister's room and check on her okay?" After Julia had nodded to her she went over to Eliza's room next door, seeing her youngest was still fast asleep though Rita raised her head at their entrance.

Smiling down at the toddler Beckett gently fixed her covers before she pressed her lips tenderly to the side of her head. She stepped away then and turned to the doorway to find Julia there waiting for her. Holding her finger up to her lips they went together down the stairs before she stopped in the kitchen where she grabbed the scone that she had for them to eat before the ride.

As she bit into the warmed up pastry while they stepped into the garage Julia asked her mother, "I can't go into the front now?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie, not until you're thirteen," Beckett said. "Better to be safe than sorry like your grandmama used to say of course."

Julia nodded, though she wanted to protest that she felt a little young sitting back there, and got in after her mother had opened the door for her. She finished her half of the scone once they were on their way and she drank some of the water her mother had brought in one of her bottles. "Mommy?" she asked then.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett replied.

"Do you think it's weird I didn't have a big party?" Julia said.

"Not really, we let you decide what you wanted to do and you said you didn't want to have that," Beckett replied. "To be honest I like that you decided just to have lunch with your friends out on the lawn."

Smiling Julia said, "The first picnic lunch we could have this year. But it was fun yesterday."

"You enjoyed your gifts?" Beckett asked her.

"Of course," Julia replied. "But I thought it was more fun to get to play with all the games we had… I know Daddy had fun."

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly and she said, "We both had fun," since she and her husband had played with Julia, Eliza and their oldest's friends after lunch and a small cake. "It was a nice pre-birthday celebration," she finally said as they were nearing the stables.

"It was," Julia said though her voice was a bit absent at the sight of the familiar buildings. When the car had stopped she made herself wait for her mother to get out first before she unbuckled her seatbelt and nearly jumped out of the back.

"I guess you're ready," Beckett said with a smile.

"Yep," Julia said, smiling widely at her mother before she took her outstretched hand. They walked over to the building where Alex and Julius were and she let her mother go up to the horses first before she followed.

"Alright you two," Beckett was saying as the two horses were jerking their heads up and down repeatedly. "I know you want to go but we have to get everything on you first."

"Can I get Julius ready?" Julia asked her mother as she was opening the door to Alex's stall.

"After I get his saddle on, yes," Beckett said before they were both inside and the door closed back behind them. She then turned her attention to Alex and grabbed his saddle blanket to set that first before putting his saddle on top of that, knowing her daughter was watching her closely.

Even though she'd watched Beckett do the same thing many times before Julia still looked to see what her mother did, saying each step that she did in her mind so she could remember. Once Alex had been given a brief brush down for a second time she said, "Now Julius?"

"Now Julius," Beckett said with a smile at her before they left. She turned back to Alex and she gently scratched his forehead before going over to Julius. Inside that stall she brushed down the horse before getting its saddle on and then saying to Julia, "Alright sweetie, I'll stand with you but you need to be as careful as you can."

Nodding and trying not to become too nervous with her excitement Julia turned to Julius and began to get the bridle on him. Luckily her father's horse was gentle and he allowed her to do that with no issues before she let her mother check him.

"Very nicely done," Beckett told her with a smile. "Take his reins and lead him out."

Julia did so, holding the horse in place as her mother grabbed Alex, and then followed her outside to the beginning of the trail. "You're not afraid to let go of him like that?" she asked her mother as she let go of her stallion's reins.

"No, come here," Beckett said simply with a smile as she turned to her daughter. She then helped her mount the horse near the fence of a corral and once she was set said, "He left didn't he?" as she could see Julia was looking past her.

"Yeah," the little girl said, trying not to laugh as Alex had gone to a clump of new grass behind her mother.

Turning around Beckett merely gave a simple whistle, not surprised when the horse raised its head and trotted to her before she grabbed his reins. " _I know_ ," she then told him as Julia was giggling though trying to stifle it. " _You've been fed already so you can't be that hungry_." She scratched behind his right ear and asked, " _Are you ready_."

Watching the way the horse neighed and shook its head Julia asked, "Does that mean yes?"

"It does," Beckett said, smiling. "Ready?" When her daughter nodded she said, "Alright, let's go." And with that the two of them took off down the trail at a trot before they began to speed up at nearly the same time. Soon they were galloping and she looked over at Julia, seeing the wide smile that was still on her face and soon doing so herself. They rode in silence until she got Julia's attention, making a motion to her with her hand that let her know they were nearly to the creek.

Slowing down her horse the girl watched ahead as the water soon appeared in front of them and she said as she knew her mother would be able to hear her, "That went too fast."

"There's more of the trail after this," Beckett replied with a smile. "And it's why we're not going so late."

Getting Julius to stop with the creek underneath them Julia waited and watched as her mother dismounted before she helped her down. "What are we gonna do when we go home?" she asked as they led the horses to the water so they could drink if they wanted.

"You can do whatever you'd like to," Beckett said simply, rubbing her hand over Alex's flank. "We'll be doing… well it depends on you. If you play on your own we'll keep Eliza busy. I was thinking of going downtown for lunch…"

"Just you guys?" Julia asked, wondering what her mother was thinking about saying that.

"No," Beckett replied, shaking her head and turning to her daughter. "You'll come with us too since it's going to be your choice of course."

"Thanks," Julia said. She then said, "Eliza won't be jealous?"

"No, she'll be at Disney for her birthday," Beckett said. "So she'll enjoy her birthday of course."

"Yeah," Julia said, running her nails gently over Julius as he'd raised his head from the water. She listened to the sounds of the woods around them and the flow of the creek before them before there was a sudden chill blowing over her face. "Did you feel that?" she asked her mother eagerly.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "It may be spring but it's still cold." She was surprised when her daughter rolled her eyes and said, "What?"

"Mommy that…" Julia started to say before she trailed off. "Yeah, it's still cold," she said.

Though she didn't want to say it Beckett forced herself to asking, "Was that your grandmama?"

"I think so," Julia said. "Maybe she's here to wish me a happy birthday."

"It could be," Beckett said. "Julia," she then began. "How often do you sense her?" not believing she was asking her daughter that.

"Not all the time but sometimes," Julia said. "But it's not like I see ghosts." She then became thoughtful and remembered something telling her mother, "It's like Skye said she feels her father around, remember she said?"

"I do," Beckett said, nodding slightly.

"You don't ever feel that?" Julia then asked.

"Sometimes, I think," Beckett replied.

Julia then hugged her mother with one arm as tightly as she could telling her, "It's okay Mommy, at least you know your mommy is with us."

Beckett leaned down and pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead before she then said, "Want to keep going?"

"Sure but Mommy, can I tell you something?" Julia asked. When her mother she said, "I feel things sometimes, like something is wrong but I don't know why."

"Where do you feel like that?" Beckett asked her, not surprised to hear that.

"Mostly at the school," Julia said. "I didn't know why but then I heard you and Daddy talking about the school being at an old farm. Maybe something happened there."

"Maybe," Beckett said. "Is that all you get, strange feelings?"

"Yeah but that's enough," Julia said. She looked at her mother closely and said, "Does that make you mad I say that?"

"No," Beckett said firmly. "Let's walk for a little and I'll tell you something more about Edinburgh."

Julia was surprised at that; knowing a bit about what had happened to her mother at the vaults; but nodded and after they'd both mounted the horses she said, "Was it bad."

"A little," Beckett replied since she and Castle had told the girls that all she'd experienced was a cold spot. She then told Julia what had actually occurred and said, "Skye said something about that when we told her about it." She then reminded her about how Castle was akin to a protector for her and she said, "That's because he and I did that blood ceremony together."

"Mari and I heard David and Rebecca say that they did that too," Julia replied. "When they were in… I think they said Bermuda, in the water." When her mother still looked startled she then said, "I'm glad they did too, so they won't get a divorce"

Beckett smiled slightly before she agreed saying, "I am too, since they do love each other. But I suppose your daddy's going to have a reason to protect me," she commented when she finished. "More than he did before."

"I'm glad," Julia said. She smiled and then said, "I'm surprised a little still you did that Mommy."

"So am I sometimes," Beckett said with a smile. "But I felt like we should do it…" She then shook her head and said, "Want to gallop now?"

"Of course," Julia said simply. As her mother put Alex into a trot she followed before they were galloping and they were soon doing so all the way back to the stables. Sighing she then said, "I wish we didn't have to stop," as she was waiting for her mother to dismount.

"I don't blame you but we had a very nice ride," Beckett told her before she helped her down. "At least I hope you had a nice ride."

"Oh yes it was great!" Julia said eagerly while they were leading the horses to their stalls. "Thank you for this Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie," Beckett replied. "Can you hold onto Julius?" she then asked her.

"Sure," Julia said with a nod. She went as close to Alex's stall as she could to watch her mother brush the horse down and get it settled with some food before she handed her the reins in her hands. "I can go in right?" she asked.

"Of course, better you watch me so you learn how to do it when you're old enough to do it on your own," Beckett told her. Once the stall door was shut she then worked on Julius until he was eating half of a carrot out of Julia's open palm.

"Can I feed it to Alex?" the girl asked hopefully as they stepped out of the stall.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, handing over the other half of the carrot. She watched her daughter feet her stallion and then led her over to the sink so they could wash their hands. "Are you hungry?" she asked her as they left the building, her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"A lot, are you?" Julia asked, wondering if her mother had asked because she wasn't hungry herself.

"Starving, I could eat a bear I think…" Beckett said jokingly, smiling when the girl laughed softly. After they'd reached the car and were leaving the stables she drove them to the café and there they grabbed their food. From there they walked together to a nearby beach and sat near the breaking waves before they began to eat.

"Mommy," Julia said then after glancing at her mother a few times.

"Yes sweetie? How's your food?" Beckett asked.

"Good I wanted to ask you something else," Julia said. When her mother nodded for her to continue she then said a little shyly, "What's it like being beautiful?"

Startled Beckett started to open her mouth and then hesitated, thinking over her reply again before she then said, "You're assuming I am." When Julia just gave her a look she couldn't help smile before she then said, "Well you know there's more to a person than just looks right?" At her daughter's serious not she then said, "I'm going to guess you're talking about the fact that men will look at me."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable," Julia said. "I know I would be."

Beckett nodded slightly and said, "I don't like it but I don't pay attention to it at all. That's what they want, for you to give them some attention. But I'm married and you know I love your daddy so I don't give them much thought."

"What about before?" Julia asked.

"A few would get my attention, a long time ago, but I would just ignore them then too," Beckett said simply. She then became concerned and asked, "Do boys look at you?"

"No I was just wondering," Julia replied. "'Cause I see them doing that a lot to you. Daddy doesn't like it right?"

"He doesn't but he knows I don't pay attention to them and will be going home with him so he ignores them too," Beckett said with a smile. "And you know that it's not important what you look like right?"

"I know Mommy," Julia replied with a nod. "It's 'cause boys look at you a lot. Does Daddy think it's better you're pretty or…" she started to say, unable to finish that as she wasn't sure how to.

Beckett gave her a brief look before she said, "He thinks my personality is the best thing about me; you can ask him. But he does think I'm… beautiful." She hesitated then as she wasn't sure she wanted to call herself that but in the end just did. She then said, "So what do you want to do until your lunch?"

"I was thinking of going to play with Mari for a little," Julia said. "I don't know yet." She then thought of something and asked, "How much time will I have?"

"It depends on what time we get home," Beckett said. "But don't start eating too fast."

"I won't," Julia said with a smile. She looked ahead at the beach between them before her mother was leaning down, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at her and said, "What is it?"

"How do you feel now you're ten?" Beckett asked.

Julia thought about that for a moment before she said, "Not really different, I'm still your little girl right?"

"Of course, my baby girl," Beckett said, hugging her against her side with one arm.

"Mommy," Julia said in a slight complaint though she was laughing softly. She hugged her back and they then ate their meal again until they had finished and cleaned up their trash. As they were walking back to the car she held onto her mother's hand tightly and said, "I'll always be Mommy, I promise."

"Good," Beckett said before she opened the back door for her. As she drove home then, she and Julia listening to music together that time, she wondered how Castle had done with their youngest and their parents who were there to celebrate. She also hoped that he would have things ready by the time they had arrived.

* * *

"Alright," Castle was saying to Eliza. "You're all cleaned up so why don't you go ahead with your grandparents to the family room?"

"I wanna stay with you Daddy," the toddler protested. "When Jules and Mommy come home."

"Eliza?" Jim said, walking over them then. "Your gram and I were hoping you'd come and join us."

"Go on," Castle told her as she looked at him. "You'll see them as soon as they're home I promise."

"But what about you Daddy?" Eliza asked him.

"I'll join you as soon as I'm finished cleaning up here," Castle promised. When Eliza was with Jim walking away from him, he mouthed a thank you to his father in law before he then turned his attention to swiftly cleaning up. He then left the kitchen and hurried down the path to the pool before Eliza in the house could wonder he was doing and try to find him.

Inside the family room Eliza was leaning against her grandfather's legs, listening to them talk about the plans for Julia that night for dinner. "Where's Daddy?" she asked after she felt it had been a while since she'd left him.

"He'll be here soon kiddo," Martha said, holding her hand out to her before pulling the toddler over to her. She smiled at her and said, "What do you want to do today?"

"Jules won't stay here?" Eliza asked in response to that.

"She may go play with Mari, she was talking about it while we were having dinner last night," Jim reminded her.

"Oh… I dunno," Eliza said, thinking for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. She then smiled at her grandmother and said, "Can we play?"

"You don't want to play with me or your mom?" Castle said, coming to the doorway of the room.

"Daddy!" Eliza said before hurrying over to him. "Why is the kitchen so dirty?"

"I had to make sure it was completely clean before your mom came home," Castle said. "But while we're waiting why don't you and I try and finish up that puzzle?" When the toddler nodded he went with her over to the coffee table where there was a puzzle laid out from the night before and they began to work on it together again, talking with his mother and Jim while they were waiting for the birthday girl and Beckett to return.

Stepping into the house from the garage Julia could hear her sister in the distance faintly saying, "Where's Mommy?" She smiled at her mother and said, "She missed you," softly.

"I know, and you too," Beckett said. A second later they could hear the toddler asking where Julia was and she smiled again with her oldest before they walked hand in hand to the doorway of the family room. "Is someone missing us?" she said to get everyone's attention.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried, jumping up and running to her. She hugged her mother tightly and said, "How did you ride?"

"It was fun," Julia said to reply and also to translate for their mother.

"She's right it was," Beckett said. "How was your breakfast with everyone?"

"Good," Eliza said before she turned to her sister and squealed while jumping before hugging her tightly. "Happy Birthday!" she cried.

"Thanks," Julia said, laughing with the others at the way the toddler had gone to her.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Castle said, having gone over to the two after Eliza had. He picked Julia up while he hugged her tightly and said, "How do you feel ten year old?"

Smiling the girl embraced her father back as tightly and said, "Fine, happy too. Thanks for letting me ride Julius."

"You're very welcome, he was behaved right?" Castle asked as he set her down. When she nodded he said, "Great, I told him to be."

Julia laughed softly before she turned her attention to her grandmother who was hugging her and wishing her happy birthday. "Thanks Gram, and for coming for today," she said since her grandparents had arrived the evening before in time for dinner with them and to celebrate the next day.

"It's my pleasure darling, it's an important day and I wouldn't miss it," Martha said.

"I feel the same," Jim said as he hugged the girl next. "Happy Birthday Julia."

"Thank you Grandpapa," Julia said, smiling at him as she pulled away. She then looked around and said, "Can I go play with Mari now?"

"You can," Beckett said, sharing a look with her husband before he inclined his head slightly.

"But there is one thing," Castle said. "We should head out."

Julia was startled at first but as her father ushered her out of the room with her mother following she was able to guess why they were doing that. "Should I close my eyes?" she asked him as they neared the door to the backyard.

"You're too smart," Castle told her teasingly. "But yes, close them."

Smiling at what her father had said Julia then closed her eyes and was slightly surprised when her mother's hands came over them too. She couldn't help laugh slightly at having to be led outside but a moment later Beckett pulled her hands away and after her father told her she opened her eyes. A cry of joy left her lips as she saw the beach cruiser bike that was down the patio in front of her and she ran to it, calling back an ecstatic thank you to both her parents at the same time.

Wrapping his arm around his wife as Eliza followed her sister at a run Castle called to them, "Take it easy, took me a long time to get that ready."

Julia laughed as her mother also did and she then went to them, hugging them both saying, "Thank you so much Mommy, Daddy, I love it."

"It's from all of us," Beckett let her know.

"No it isn't," Jim said first as he and Martha looked at each other. "We have some things for you too; this bike is from your parents and sisters."

Beckett looked at her father and when he just smiled at her she shook her head and said, "We're spoiling them."

"Oh, don't be too concerned," Martha said. "Our gifts aren't anywhere near as big as this bike is."

Turning her attention back to Julia who'd gone back to the bike after hugging them Beckett said, "Want to take it outside?"

"Yeah I have to try it out," the girl said eagerly. But she didn't stop looking at it, studying her reflection in the shiny blue of the body before she checked to make sure the basket attached to the front. "Okay," she finally said, stepping back as her father had come up to her. "I was just making sure it's ready."

"I'll meet you in the front," Castle told them then as he picked the bike up.

"But-" Julia started to say.

"Come on, you need to get your helmet and I'm going to teach you how to lock your bike," Beckett said, taking her oldest's arm.

"Can I ride it around more now?" Julia asked interestedly.

"If you want you can ride it to school in the spring and fall," Beckett said. "And to the library on your own; they're not too far from us. But as for the rest of town you need to ask permission and someone needs to be with you if we give you that permission."

"Okay," Julia said, feeling a little stunned at how much responsibility she was going to be given even with that.

"Of course," Beckett said as they stepped into the garage so the girl could grab her bicycle helmet. "You can ride around the neighborhoods like you've done before."

"Just make sure I have my phone?" Julia asked as they rejoined the rest of the family at the front door.

"Like you're always supposed to have," Beckett said with a smile.

"I have to wonder Kate," Martha was saying as they walked together to the gate in the front. "Is she tall enough to ride this bike?"

"Her extra two inches in the past few months led Rick and I to agree that she can have the bike now," Beckett said. She looked to Julia and told her with a smile, "We had our eye on it for you for a while."

"A long while," Castle said as they were stepping out the door to where he was waiting. "And thanks for getting here when you did, I was so tempted to hop on and give it a spin."

"Mommy would be mad," Eliza said then.

Laughing at how serious the toddler had been Julia looked to her father and told him teasingly, "She's right and then what would you do?"

"Run like crazy," Castle said seriously before he smiled as Eliza giggled at the expression on his face after that, pretending to be nervous.

Julia was putting on her helmet then and once it was ready she went to her father, taking the bike.

"You may fall," Castle warned her. "This bike is a little bigger than the one you had before."

"I know, I'll be careful," Julia said. She pushed herself off and began to pedal down the sidewalk before she had to stop as she became a little off balance.

"Okay?" Beckett asked, stepping forward a little before she made herself stop.

"Yeah I just have to get used to it," Julia replied. She then got back on the bike and tried again, able to go just past the Foster home before she went down the driveway in front of their neighbor's house to ride on the street back to her family. "How'd I do?" she asked with a smile when she'd stopped in front of them.

"I think you did fantastic," Martha answered first.

"Really good," Eliza said, nodding in agreement.

"If you want to ride with-" Beckett started to say before her husband put his hand on her shoulder. She looked past their daughter and then smiled saying, "You can go play now if you want."

Confused Julia turned to see what they were looking at and saw that it was her friend hurrying down to them. She then tried to get off of her bike as fast as she could before she put the kickstand down and went over to her.

"Happy Birthday!" Mari told her eagerly as they embraced. "Is that your present?"

"Yeah, come and see," Julia told her, taking her hand and pulling her to her new bike.

Watching the two girls look at the bike for a bit Castle said to them, "You can go play with Mari now; if you want to."

"I do, can you play?" Julia asked her friend.

"Yep," Mari replied with a wide smile. "Wanna come to my house while I get my bike?"

"Yeah," Julia said before she remembered something. "Were you gonna teach me Mommy?"

"Very quickly," Beckett told her before she taught her how to lock her bike in the best way. "But," she said when she'd finished and was about to let her go. "You're not going to the library are you?"

Smiling Julia shook her head and then said, "Nope, what time do I need to come back?"

"Hold on a second," Castle said, getting his phone. He called David and when the man had answered put the phone on speaker. "Any chance Mari can join us for lunch today?"

"Sure," David said after a pause, asking his wife. "Just make sure she gets home afterwards."

"Thanks Daddy!" Mari said.

"And that brings me to something I wanted to ask you," Beckett said. "Would you like to go downtown today for lunch?"

"Oh yeah… can we go to the Mexican place?" Julia said. When her parents nodded she tried not to laugh as Eliza was doing to same after seeing them doing that and said, "Are you gonna let us ride there?"

"You've done that before," Castle said. "And you two know the rules."

"Yeah walk once we have to cross the streets to the stores," Julia said. "Thanks! What time do we need to go?"

"Be there at twelve," Beckett said.

"Thanks everyone, we'll see you at lunch," Julia said once nodding and setting the alarm on her phone. She walked her bike then to Mari's house with her friend and said, "Hurry, I wanna ride as far down the beach we can."

Nodding Mari hurried down the walkway to her front door, relieved that her father was there before she disappeared inside.

Julia, glancing back at her family to see they'd gone inside, turned back and waited for David and Mari to appear, walking with her friend's bike with them. "Hi," she said to him.

"Hey Julia, Happy Birthday," David told her. "How's it been so far?"

"Really great," Julia said. "Thanks, say hi to Rebecca and Dani for me."

"I will, be careful and have fun you two," David told them as his daughter got onto the bike with her helmet on.

"We will Daddy, see you later," Mari called before she and Julia headed off. They went down to the end of the street where it then curved up and crossed to get to the next block over. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Maybe to the beach before the path to the playground," Julia said.

"Awesome," Mari replied. "I brought a blanket to sit on."

"I saw," Julia said, seeing it in the basket that was on the front of her friend's bike. "Want me to take it?"

"It's okay," Mari said.

"Aw come on," Julia said teasingly. "I haven't tried the basket yet."

Mari laughed at that and then said, "You're so much older than me again."

"Not that much," Julia said in protest. "And remember it's just for three months and a day we're two years apart."

"Yeah," Mari replied with a nod before they were nearing the part of the beach where the wooden path was. They got off their bikes together at the beginning of it and walked them down until they reached the sand, leaving their bikes locked together to the fence of the house next to the gate they'd used to enter the beginning of the private beach. She took out the blanket from the basket on her bike and then said, "Happy Birthday," giving her friend a wrapped gift that had been underneath.

"I thought you gave me mine yesterday?" Julia said though she was smiling as she took the box.

"That was from my family and me," Mari said. She then said in slight embarrassment, "This is just from me."

"Let's go sit so I can open it," Julia said, beaming at her. They walked together to the sand and after the blanket was stretched out they sat together she began to tear off the wrapping paper. Inside the box that was under she then pulled out a book and she opened it up to a picture of herself and Mari sticking their tongues out at the camera; a selfie they'd taken once while they'd played together she recalled. She looked through the book quickly by flipping the pages and saw besides pictures of her and her best friend there were pictures of artwork they'd made together when they were younger. "Our twin pics," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, my mom and yours helped get those together. The pictures are from since we first met," Mari told her.

"I see thanks so much," Julia said meaningfully, setting down the book to hug her friend tightly.

"It's not much, just a book, but-" Mari began to say when they'd parted.

"No, it's perfect," Julia said. "Mommy has tons of books like this and I want some too, so why shouldn't I have one of my best friend and I since we met?"

Mari smiled widely and then looked down with her friend at the picture of them from when they'd first met, on her parents' boat, before she said, "Do you remember that."

"A little bit," Julia replied after thinking for a moment. "I remember you were smaller than me."

Laughing softly Mari said, "Of course I was, I just turned three."

"But it was fun playing with you," Julia replied. She then closed the book and said, "Now I get to try out my basket."

"Yep," Mari said. "Do you want to go or stay?"

"Go, we have…" Julia started to say before she checked her phone. "We've got a couple hours."

"Come on, we can go to the playground," Mari said as they stood. She then paused and said, "You want to go there?"

"I'm not that old," Julia said in mock annoyance. She laughed with her friend before she then said, "We have to text our parents."

Nodding Mari got her phone and texted that she was going to the playground as Julia did so as well. "Now?" she asked when they'd stopped.

"Yep, let's go," Julia said before they got the blanket and then headed back to their bikes.

Back on the street they rode over to the playground which didn't take very long and when they'd locked up their bikes there Mari told her friend, "I wonder if your parents are gonna come with Eliza."

"I don't think so," Julia said, shaking her head. "I bet you anything she's gonna play what we did yesterday."

"I would do the same thing," Mari said as they went up to the tallest slide. "That was a lot of fun."

"And the picnic too," Julia said with a smile. At the top of the steps she said, "Here come some people."

"We can tell our moms and dads when we go down," Mari said; since they wanted to let them know they weren't all alone. She wasn't surprised when Julia then went down the slide and at the bottom waved up to her. They then began to go on the slides that weren't too small for them until they were nearing the time they needed to head out to the restaurant for lunch, finishing by going on the swings. "You think it's funny that our parents are okay with us going by ourselves?" she asked when they went over to their bikes to ride a bit around the area.

"It's safe here," Julia told her. "I asked my mom and dad that and they said. But we still gotta be careful."

"Yeah I don't want to ride over train tracks or something," Mari said as she fastened her helmet. She laughed softly as Julia nudged her in the side and then said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Just around this block then we can start for downtown once my alarm goes off," Julia said. When her friend nodded she then climbed up onto her bike seat and they took off to do so, riding next to each other as the sidewalk was wide enough for that.

"I wish I could have a bike like that," Mari eventually said after they'd gone around some neighborhoods they knew well from riding around the park.

"I only got it 'cause I'm tall enough know," Julia said. "But you're getting tall too so maybe next year."

They had reached the library then and they paused together before Mari said, "I should have brought my book with me. I could have gotten more." She then seemed to decide something and asked, "Do we have time?"

"We can look but we have to hurry," Julia said, turning the sound down on her phone as her friend was before she texted her mother quickly that she actually had ended up going to the library. They walked into the building together, arm in arm before the doors closed behind them and they went straight to the kids' books.

* * *

"So," Castle said after they had all gone inside while Julia was waiting in front of Mari's house. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to read until we need to go," Jim said. "I've been wanting to for some time."

"You'll be in the library?" Beckett asked her father with a smile. At his nod she watched him go to the stairs and said, "I'll let you know when we're going to leave. Martha?"

"I think I'll go to my room and wrap my granddaughter's gift," Castle's mother replied. "Enjoy your time with your parents darling," she called to Eliza before she went over to the stairs herself.

"Wrapping the gift isn't going to take you much time," Castle called after her. He wasn't surprised when she didn't respond to that and he turned to Eliza saying, "Okay, so what would you like to do sweetheart?"

Smiling at her parents the toddler then said, "I love you Daddy, Mommy."

"We love you too sweetie," Beckett said, wondering why she'd said that. But something came to her and she said, "You don't think we don't love you?"

"No, I wanted to say," Eliza said. "Can we play outside?"

"I think that's why she said that," Castle said jokingly as they went to the door to the backyard. "Alright we can go out and play but what do you want to play?"

"Bows," Eliza said simply.

"No surprise there," Beckett said as she grabbed a jacket for their daughter, handing it to Castle.

"Can we?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes, let's go," Castle said once the toddler was ready. They went outside and while Beckett and Eliza went down to the grass with the dogs he grabbed the bows and arrows. After he helped his wife in getting the target for the girls' bows and arrows he went to their youngest telling her, "Are you ready to try?"

"Yeah, by myself?" Eliza asked. When her father nodded she looked eager and followed him to the equipment. She still couldn't exactly get the arrows on the target but she decided to do better that day. She let her father help her with the arrow she had and once it was notched she started to aim for the target. She drew back and when she let go she groaned when the arrow hit the edge of the target where it couldn't stick. "I was close," she then said to her parents who were watching her.

"Very, it looked like a great shot," Castle assured her.

"You know what I noticed you do sweetie?" Beckett then asked her. When her daughter shook her head she took her hands that were still around the bow and had her grab the string. "Pull this back and when you let go don't go down," she told the toddler as she made her move down. "You've been pulling down like that."

"Sorry?" Eliza asked when her mother let her go and she took the arrow.

"Don't apologize," Castle told her. "You have to learn from your mistakes."

"Kay," Eliza said. "Again?"

"Go ahead," Beckett told her, smiling as she watched the little girl hold up the bow again.

Castle watched as Eliza drew the string back before letting go and he saw that she was trying to listen to what her mother had said and managed to just get the arrow to stick against the edge of the target. "Great job," he told her, applauding her loudly.

"Thank you," Eliza giggled before hopping to her mother and hugging her. "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome Eliza," Beckett told her, embracing her back. "Try and remember that okay?"

"Why don't you try to pull up a little?" Castle suggested as he handed her another arrow.

"Can I?" Eliza asked her mother.

"Give it a shot," Beckett said with a slight shrug.

Nodding Eliza then aimed for the target before she pulled up slightly that time. She squealed when she was able to get a little higher and she looked up at her parents, beaming at them. "Good idea Daddy," she told him seriously.

"Thanks, I try," Castle said in amusement before he got another arrow for her.

Watching with her husband as their youngest shot the rest of her arrows, Beckett said when she'd finished, "Want to go again? You were doing better at the end here."

"No, I want to watch you," Eliza said, handing her mother her bow.

Sharing a smile with her husband Beckett helped him change the target to theirs and when they had finished; going back to where Eliza was standing; she said, "You can go ahead love."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked her.

Beckett didn't reply, only took Eliza by the hand and stepped away from him enough for them to watch him as he raised the bow.

Though he knew the two were looking on Castle tried the best he could to shut them out enough to aim well. He didn't say anything to the two until he had finished with all of his arrows. "Sorry," he told the two. "I was kind of ignoring you."

"That's alright you've done it before," Beckett told him as he stepped up to them. "You're not going to take them off?"

"It's so you can play with each other," Eliza said.

"She guessed it for me," Castle replied as he looked to his wife. Reaching over to her before she started to walk away from them, he grabbed her and pulled her close. " _Because we didn't have the chance earlier_ ," he told her.

Beckett wanted to say something to that but she found she couldn't protest it and she only hoped that Eliza wouldn't mind as she and Castle came together for a kiss. She was relieved when it was very gentle but was slightly taken aback when his tongue gently slipped into her mouth to caress hers before they parted. "For good luck?" she asked, a little dazed for the moment though it had been relatively simple.

"Sure, why not?" Castle asked. He couldn't help laugh when his wife rolled her eyes and then playfully pushed at him. He stepped over to Eliza who was looking at some tiny flowers that were coming out in the new grass and said, "Okay?"

"Yeah are you finished?" Eliza asked him before she took his outstretched hand.

"We are," Beckett commented as she began to pick up her first arrow. She then heard a bark and she looked over at the dogs who were playing a little roughly by then. She gave Rita's whistle and watched as they came back to them before she then held up her bow. Since her husband and their daughter weren't talking or doing anything she was able to shoot her arrows easily, seeing she and Castle were fairly evenly matched.

"Did you win?" Eliza asked though she was speaking to both her parents.

"We're not competing," Castle commented as she followed them over to the target. "There's no need to, we're just playing aren't we?"

"Yep," Eliza said, nodding her head. As she watched her parents getting the arrows out she then said, "Is it time for lunch?"

"You're hungry already?" Castle asked, turning to her.

"No," Eliza said, shaking her head. "I wanna see Jules again."

"We have forty minutes," Beckett said, checking her watch then. She smiled at Castle and said to them both, "Now what do you want to do?"

When their youngest just turned and bounded up towards the house with Macca and Rita following her Castle said, "She's going inside?"

"No," Beckett said in amusement.

Turning back to look at Eliza, Castle soon saw that she had one of the dogs' toys and he smiled before saying, "I should have known."

"I know, what's wrong with you Rick?" Beckett said jokingly. She closed the box that held their arrows, not surprised when her husband was coming over to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Our daughter-" she began to say as he kissed at her neck that he could reach.

"Is busy," Castle murmured to her. " _We can't can we_?"

" _It's too soon_ … _maybe once we're in_ Japan," Beckett answered.

Sighing Castle said, " _I hope so, I'd love to be with you there_."

Beckett reached over and cupped her husband's cheek before she said, "Don't worry you will be."

"Macca!" Eliza cried out as the dog wasn't letting go of the toy she had in her hand.

Castle and Beckett, who'd started kissing at that point, parted to see what was going on with their youngest at her cry.

Seeing the situation she was in Beckett pecked her lips to her husband's and said, "I'll take care of this."

Though he wanted to protest Castle got the equipment they'd used and headed to the chest on the patio to put everything away, trying to hurry to go back to them.

"Macca," Beckett whistled a little sharply. When the dog stopped and sat down she told him, "Thank you. Here you go sweetie. Next time he does that just say Macca, sit."

"Kay," Eliza said. "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome," Beckett said. "Go ahead and throw it."

Nodding to that Eliza did so and then giggled as both dogs took off after it though she hadn't gotten it too far. She ran after them before she suddenly found herself up in the air, crying out in laughter before he mother held her close. "Mommy," she said then.

"Yes?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"I'm little still," Eliza told her.

"She read my mind," Beckett told her husband as he walked over to them. "Don't worry," she then directed to the toddler. "You and your sister are growing up but I know you both will be our little girls."

"Yeah," Eliza said seriously, nodding her head.

Laughing softly Beckett kissed her temple before she set the toddler back on the ground and she and Castle followed her over to the dogs who were fighting over their toy in play.


	2. Glad It's Your Birthday (Part 2)

After playing fetch with the dogs Castle and Beckett took Eliza inside where their parents met them and they headed out to the cars to start driving downtown. While they were nearing the restaurant they all noticed Julia and Mari walking down the sidewalk, Castle slowing down and rolling down the windows for both Beckett and Eliza to talk to them.

"Hi," Julia said, smiling at them. "Lunchtime right?"

"Yep, thank you for walking," Beckett called.

"We weren't gonna cheat," Julia said, a wide smile on her face. After she waved to her grandparents in the second car she and Mari got their bikes set to lock up against the post of a street sign. While they were getting it set she said to her friend, "I told you she was gonna say that."

"I told you my mommy would have said the same thing too," Mari replied. They waited together until the group was coming over to them and she said, "Show them my gift!"

Julia immediately held out the book to her mother, watching as she looked inside of it before she told her, "It's nice huh? Even though you knew about it before?"

"We only knew about the art, David and Rebecca helped her with this," Castle answered, looking over his wife's shoulder. He then looked at some people who passed them by and said, "Anyone hungry for a birthday lunch?"

Beckett handed the book back to the girl and then said, "How was it sweetie?"

"So much fun," Julia said seriously, smiling up at her. "How was it with Mommy and Daddy?" she then directed to her little sister.

"Fun, we played bows and with the doggies and Mommy and Daddy kissed," Eliza said, smiling innocently at her parents.

Sighing Castle nodded when Julia looked to him and Beckett questioningly and said, "We did but not too much."

"That's fine, I'm glad you had fun too," Julia said. She laughed when her father tickled her neck before they went to their table and sitting down she then asked her parents what she could get as they looked at the menus until they could order their food and drinks.

Once they had ordered Beckett, sitting with Julia and Mari to her right, noticed the two looking at each other and she asked, "What's going on?"

Glancing at her friend Julia saw her nodding before she then said to her parents, "Tell us about the show again."

"Again?" Castle said in slight surprise. "You heard about it before."

"Mari didn't," Julia protested.

When Castle and Beckett looked at her Mari blushed and said, "I was wondering."

"I don't blame you," Castle said.

"Did your parents let you see the show?" Beckett asked her. When Mari shook her head she smiled and then said, "Alright I guess we can tell you how things went."

"What about before? Start when you met the actor you like too," Julia urged them.

Beckett tried not to laugh at how earnest her oldest was being and was just able to do so before she began with, "We were waiting backstage, watching the host make his opening comments when Jon Stewart knocked on the door," recalling that evening the week before when she and Castle had been on the _Late Show_ as their appearance date had been pulled back to then. She easily could as she related the story since she'd enjoyed that appearance more than she had being on other shows they'd done together.

* * *

 _"How're you feeling love?" Castle asked his wife as they watched the band begin to perform on the screen of the TV that they were watching._

 _"Good, he's a nice guy," Beckett replied with a smile. She then heard a soft knock on the door and she watched her husband going over to open it._

 _"Hey, Mr. Stewart," Castle said, surprised to find the other guest of the show on the other side._

 _"You can call me Jon," he said with a smile, stepping into the room at Castle's urging after shaking his hand._

 _"Oh, well I'm Rick and this is Kate," Castle said, motioning to his wife who'd stood up._

 _"It's great to meet you," Beckett couldn't help saying as she shook the man's hand. "We're fans."_

 _"Nice to hear," Jon replied. "Well to tell you the truth I'd heard you were fans of The Daily Show, I wish I could have gotten you on the show before I left."_

 _"We would have gone," Castle said immediately._

 _"He's right, we would have tried even if you'd asked while I was still pregnant," Beckett said with a smile._

 _"That would have been an interesting interview," Jon replied._

 _"We're planning on seeing your movie," Castle said. "And we're both really glad that you directed again."_

 _"You've seen Rosewater?" Jon asked._

 _"We saw it when it came out," Beckett said. "You did a great job with the story; we'd seen the segment on the Daily Show so it was interesting to see what had happened to him after that. And horrible as well."_

 _Nodding Jon said, "I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one."_

 _"Do you want us to sign your book?" Castle asked when someone called the comedian's name down the hall outside._

 _"For my wife and I," Jon said handing it to him. "We've both read it and enjoyed it."_

 _Thanking the man for that Castle and Beckett signed their book for him before he left them and they were alone in the dressing room once more._

 _"Wow, that was… great," Castle said._

 _Beckett smiled as her husband closed the door and said, "What did you expect, us to squeal like fan girls?"_

 _"No… okay maybe a little," Castle replied to her disbelieving look. He followed her to the chair where she'd been sitting before, leaning over and kissing her shoulder that was exposed by her dress. He wanted to say something to her but was interrupted when on the TV Jon was walking out to the host. They watched together until there was another segment on an item in the news and once it was over he helped her stand up. "Are you ready?"_

 _"I'm fine Rick," Beckett replied. She then leaned into him and gently kissed him before saying, "I'm eager to talk to him, now we've met Jon."_

 _"Good," Castle said, nodding. He smiled before there was a knock on the door and he and his wife walked over to the point where they would step out onto the stage. He held her hand still and squeezed it gently before they heard the host announcing them. He let Beckett walk ahead of him but kept a hold of her hand until they reached Stephen Colbert who was greeting them._

 _Trying not to look at the audience too much, as that always undid her attempt to control her unease, Beckett thought of the girls watching them the next day and she listened to Colbert as he started to speak._

 _"Very nice to get to meet the two of you," the host said. "I have to admit that I'm a very big fan of your books and that's why you're here tonight."_

 _"Yeah, our last book is coming out in paperback," Castle said, Beckett nodding in agreement in front of him. "So if you haven't read it you can get a softer copy now."_

 _"I want to ask you Kate," Colbert said; the two telling him he could call them by their first names. "You used to be a detective with the NYPD."_

 _"I was," Beckett said with a nod. "And I really think that's what helps me from questioning constantly why I write. I have a little more insight into the process than if I was just a layman."_

 _"Like your husband," Colbert said._

 _"Oh no," Beckett said with a smile. "He learned with me what it was to be a detective so I wouldn't call him a full layman."_

 _"You're still investigating even now I've heard," Colbert said._

 _"Back at home we're officially consultants with the police," Castle said first._

 _"Does that mean every murder you're expected to look into it?" Colbert asked._

 _"No it's up to us if we take the case and where we live it's not exactly a day to day occurrence," Beckett replied. "So we have time to write books luckily." She couldn't help smile at the applause of the audience and then said, "We want to still have a chance to give those victims justice if we can."_

 _"We do our best," Castle said with a nod._

 _"You were recently in DC investigating I'd heard," Colbert then told them._

 _Castle and Beckett briefly talked about working with Darnley before the host moved the subject to them._

 _"You've been featured in a few magazines," Colbert began with. "In Cosmo twice and more about you writing together. Does that surprise you?"_

 _Since the host had been speaking to her Beckett smiled briefly before she said, "Not really, I think the idea of a couple working together has always fascinated people."_

 _"Especially if they can do it so successfully," Castle then said. "Look at Paul and Linda McCartney."_

 _"You're fans of them I've heard," Colbert said._

 _"Our daughters are very big Beatles fans," Castle answered first._

 _"Especially our oldest," Beckett added._

 _"Speaking of them, I wonder if I can show them what you gave me earlier," Colbert said. When he got nods from them he reached under his desk and said at the same time to the audience and cameras, "They knew who I was before you came here."_

 _"We showed them the episode of your other show when Paul McCartney was on," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife._

 _"That's a good episode," Colbert said, laughing as he sat up straight. "And they saw my opening right?" When the two nodded he pulled out a piece of paper that had a mosaic eagle on it, his last name in the corner._

 _Not surprised when the audience was awing Beckett said, "They wanted to thank you for having us on."_

 _"Thank them for me for this," Colbert said. "I appreciate the nod to that other guy." He then put the picture away and said, "Speaking of your family, you're going to be celebrating something special this year."_

 _"Yes, our fifth anniversary," Beckett said, unable to help looking slightly embarrassed as the audience applauded them._

 _"Our daughters asked us to ask him to mention that," Castle said, slightly laughing._

 _"Does that go again with Paul and Linda?" Colbert asked._

 _"They like to think we're similar to them," Beckett said, laughing outright then. "We both ride horses and we're both into photography as well but that's about it."_

 _"No music?" Colbert asked._

 _"We play a few things but nothing so serious," Castle said. "We're writers."_

 _"And investigators," Colbert finished. "Any way you can tell us about what cases you've had?"_

 _"Oh sure," Castle said._

 _"But then we might lose our jobs," Beckett said. "And inspiration for further books."_

 _"Then how about what's going to come up next for Detectives Moor and Green?" Colbert asked._

 _"Afraid not, or else no one would buy our books," Castle said. "No reason to."_

 _"So now they do have a reason to buy this book," Colbert said, touching the paperback. He laughed with Castle and Beckett and then said to the camera, "Look out for Hide Behind Shades in paperback next week."_

 _When the band began to play and the cameras after turned off Castle and Beckett spoke with the host, thanking him for the interview before they left for their dressing room. When they were back in their everyday clothes they turned to each other at nearly the same time and began to kiss._

 _"Hopefully that gets people to leave us the hell alone," Castle told her once they'd parted._

 _"Hopefully," Beckett echoed before they kissed again. She wasn't surprised when they started to kiss quickly for some time and she smiled at him when they parted before she told him, "Let's go home."_

 _"Right behind you love," Castle said._

 _Smiling again Beckett took his hand and pulled him out into the hallway before they headed out to leave so they could get to their car parked nearby and could go home to their daughters._

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Castle asked as he came to the doorway of Julia's room later that evening.

"Mommy isn't yet?" Julia asked, looking up at her father.

"Not yet," Castle replied. "But she's nearly finished so I decided to come and see how you two were doing."

"Good," Eliza said. "Hungry."

Giggling softly Julia then said, "Thanks for letting Mari stay for dinner."

"And my parents," the little girl told her friend from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're welcome and yeah, thank David and Rebecca too," Castle replied. "Doubly since this is a school night."

As her father had said the last in a kind of sing song voice Julia rolled her eyes before telling him, "We know Daddy; we'll have to go straight to bed when you say."

"How come you said it was okay?" Mari then asked.

"Because," Beckett said, walking into the room then in time to hear that. "We decided that we'd be nice and let you have your sleepover tonight."

"Our friends won't get jealous will they?" Mari asked Julia.

Shaking her head the girl replied, "No they know we're right next door to each other and we do this a lot. Plus today's my birthday."

"Eliza," Beckett said then, getting the others' attention. She was slightly laughing as she kept the toddler from untying the blue sash around her waist. "We should go, we're all ready," she then told them.

After heading downstairs Castle grabbed his wife's hand and said, " _You look amazing in that again_."

" _Thank you, I had a feeling you'd like this… again_ ," Beckett replied with a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing the blue lace dress she'd had in DC, picking that one as she didn't have to worry about being cold in it that night and was aware her husband did like it.

"We all look ready," Martha commented as everyone joined her and Jim in the entry. "So we're going?" she asked them.

"Let's get to the cars," Castle said, picking up Eliza who kissed his cheek. They went to the garage and after splitting up he and Beckett were alone in the car with Eliza. As he drove them to _The Narrows_ they spoke with the toddler, not surprised when she told them she'd been talking with her sister and Mari about their upcoming trip.

"We'll talk to Alexis once we get home," Beckett assured Eliza while they were going into the restaurant since the toddler had asked about her big sister. "She does want to wish your sister a happy birthday and as for Japan…"

"We're leaving soon," Castle said once they were with the others.

When they were at their usual table Julia said, "We were trying to guess where we were going to go. What we were gonna see."

"And how did that work out?" Jim asked her.

Shaking her head Julia said, "We just thought we'd see Tokyo… and that's all we could guess."

"Definitely Tokyo," Castle said.

"And that's about it," Beckett said, smiling at them. "What did you two talk about while you were on the beach?"

"Stuff," Julia said, sharing a smile with her friend.

"You went to play," Eliza said then.

"That's right," Jim picked up. "We heard you'd gone."

"Yeah, we just went around on slides," Julia said.

"And a little bit on the swings too," Mari said, her friend nodding. "After that we went to the restaurant for lunch."

Since they needed to order Castle couldn't reply to that but once they were alone again he said, "How has your birthday been so far today?"

"So fun," Julia said, beaming at everyone.

"It's not over yet though darling," Martha said.

"I know, I have to see 'lexis!" Julia exclaimed. She smiled when her family laughed and then said, "What're you gonna do while we're gone?" to her grandparents.

"Oh, I have a number of classes next week," Martha assured her. "A lot to do."

"I have work of course," Jim said. "I might get a case. We'll talk to you every once in a while."

"Why once in a while?" Beckett asked her father in surprise.

"I'm sure there are going to be times you'll be busy, plus it will be a thirteen hour time difference," Jim said.

"In that case he's right," Martha said. "And we'll come to pick you up at the airport."

"What about to go?" Eliza asked.

"It'll be early, so maybe," Castle said. "Alright, we'll text you to see when we can talk… if we can talk."

"Or just exchange text messages," Jim said.

"That we can do too," Beckett said with a nod. She looked with the others at the three girls who were talking then and she looked to her husband saying as quietly as she could, " _They're ready_?"

" _She said they were_ ," Castle replied, knowing she knew he meant his mother. " _And according to her they look great_."

" _I would hope so_ ," Beckett said with a soft laugh before she saw that their food was being served to them.

As they were eating the girls asked about their flight schedule and when they would be seeing their big sister at JFK since she was meeting them their for their roundtrip flight. Castle and Beckett answered that since it didn't have anything to do with the sightseeing they'd be doing in Japan and they made sure that Mari would be okay during the trip.

"I will, I'll miss my mommy and daddy and Dani but I'll come back home," the little girl replied with a smile. "I'm excited to get to go with my best friend."

"Me too," Julia said.

"Me too," Eliza said before the others were laughing briefly at her serious tone of voice.

"Okay," Castle said when they'd calmed down. He got his credit card back and said to the others, "Are we lingering?"

"No, we can go," Julia said, Mari nodding next to her.

As they were getting into the car with Eliza again Beckett noticed her husband pause in putting the toddler into her car seat and she said, "Alexis?"

"I think so," Castle replied. He got Eliza set before he stood up and took a look at his phone. "Yeah she wants to talk now apparently, she and Louis are going out."

"She's off for the term Rick and she won't be going back until the end of next month," Beckett told him as she closed the door.

"I remembered," Castle replied. He opened the passenger door for his wife and said, "I hope they're enjoying London."

"They will," Beckett said, smiling at him and shaking her head.

When they had reached home and were out of the cars Castle told the others about Alexis' text, not surprised when the girls became excited. He led the way over to the family room and was able to quickly get Skype up before his daughter appeared on the screen.

"Hey everyone," Alexis said, smiling as she saw that Mari was with her family.

Waving wildly Eliza cried, "Hi 'lexis!"

"Happy Birthday Jules," Alexis said, turning her attention to Julia. "Had fun today?"

"Yep, you want me to tell you what we did until dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"What you did," Alexis corrected her.

Nodding Julia then proceeded to do so, thanking her sister for the bike as she knew their parents must have told her about it. "And then we just played once Mari could stay," she finished with. "That was it until we left for dinner."

"Sounds like it was a nice birthday," Alexis replied.

"Oh it was," Julia said. "What about you?"

"First I want to hear about Lizzy's day," Alexis said. "What did you get up to today?"

Eliza giggled shyly slightly at first before she then talked about her own day and once she had finished, talking about playing with Julia and Mari she said, "I had fun too. And it's not my birthday."

"It will be soon," Alexis told her. "Okay, so now my day." She talked about how she and Louis took the train from his parents' manor into London before they'd gone shopping at Petticoat Lane and then stopped at Harrods. "It was nice because we'd only walked by Petticoat Lane, remember Dad?"

"I do, we wanted to get a look at it because it is famous," Castle told them. "So did you buy anything?"

"Some clothes, I'll see if I can send you pictures Gram," Alexis said.

"I'll look forward to seeing what you got," Martha said with a nod.

"Okay," Alexis said. "I need to go, Louis' being very patient. Happy Birthday again Jules, I love you and Lizzy and I cannot wait to see you again."

"Thanks 'lexis," Julia said first. "I love you too."

"Love you 'lexis," Eliza said quickly.

After they'd all said goodbye to the young woman; as well as Mari; and she'd hung up the connection telling them goodnight Castle stood up and said as he went to set the TV back to the right input, "We have time to play?"

"We do, they had their bath and showers before we left remember?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"So true," Castle said, looking over at the three girls as they rushed over to the cabinet with their games.

"Richard-" Martha started to say then, trying to get his attention.

"Let them pick their game first," Beckett told her as she knew why she'd done that.

"We want to play Life," Julia said, coming back over with the box.

"Get the game set up," Castle said, motioning to his mother and father in law. "And we'll go ahead and get some drinks for everyone."

"Will you be alright getting those drinks?" Martha asked her son once they were out in the hall.

"Yes, go," Castle told the two.

"We don't have cake for Jules?" Eliza asked her mother as she watched her, Julia and Mari set up the game.

"We had some yesterday," Beckett said simply, not looking at them.

"You didn't help Daddy with the drinks?" Julia asked her grandparents when they came into the room soon after they game was ready.

"He didn't need our help in the end," Jim told her, sitting on the end of the couch while Martha sat on the armchair next to him.

"They didn't," Castle said, coming in with a tray which he set down behind the couch on the credenza there and started passing out the drinks. Back at the tray he then lit a candle that was there and came around the couch to the table. He started singing _Happy Birthday_ before the others joined in, Julia laughing softly in a little embarrassment.

Looking down at the plate that her father put in front of her Julia gasped slightly in shock when she saw they were covered with eight cupcakes. There were four covered with what she guessed were fondant pictures of the Beatles while the other four had a Union Jack, Yellow Submarine, Blue Meanie and a guitar on them. When everyone had finished she closed her eyes and made a quick wish before blowing out the candle. As everyone applauded that she said, "Can I take the Paul cupcake?"

"That's why I put the candle in the flag one," Castle said as Beckett was taking pictures of the cupcakes before Julia took the one she wanted.

"Thanks so much," Julia told them, smiling widely at them. "They're perfect."

"They are," Martha said. "Very adorable."

Taking the one with the Yellow Submarine Eliza said, "What do we do now?"

"I think someone still has some gifts," Beckett said, taking the cupcake with the Hofner Bass on it.

Looking at her grandparents Julia said, "Thank you," as they were handing her a wrapped present each.

"Go ahead and open them," Beckett urged her.

Nodding, and smiling since her sister and friend were looking on closely at her, Julia unwrapped the gift from her grandmother first before she was lifting up the lid of the box underneath the paper. "Oh…" she breathed, seeing it was a bracelet with a single emerald on it.

"I'm sorry it's a bit too big for you still," Martha said, smiling at her granddaughter's reaction. "But this comes from your great-grandmother and I thought this age would be perfect for you to start to earn a complete set with your necklace."

Standing up Julia rushed to her grandmother and hugged her as tightly as she could saying, "Thank you Gram, I love it! And I can't wait to grow up enough to wear it."

"You're welcome darling," Martha said, kissing her cheek after her granddaughter had kissed hers.

Going back to the table after giving her grandmother a final hug Julia went back to the coffee table where Eliza and Mari were looking at the bracelet. She went to her grandfather's gift and after she'd sat back down she unwrapped the gift to uncover a watch. "Is it Grandmama's?" she asked in awe.

"It is," Jim said. "Your gram was telling me the gift that she had decided to give you and I knew which one would go with this. Your grandmama loved jade too and I bought this for her when your mother was just two years old; that Christmas."

"It's beautiful," Julia said as the ring around the watch face was a jade green. "I love it and I will wear this too." She jumped up and rushed to him to hug him as tightly as she'd done to Martha. Kissing his cheek she told him thank you again before she then rushed over to the box to take it to her mother.

"I remember this one," Beckett said. "She loved it and she would usually wear it around Christmas; at work; since it was green."

"Maybe I'll do that too," Julia said thoughtfully. She then hugged her mother before she looked around the room and said, "Thank you, for your gifts everyone. I loved all of them."

"You're very welcome darling," Martha called to her. "You should play though."

"Right, almost time for bed," Julia said, smiling at her sister who wrinkled her nose at her. She then went back to the table where they began to play the game together though Eliza played with their father.

The game went fairly quickly and when it finished the toddler suddenly pulled away from where she'd been leaning against Castle's legs to take off. She ran over to her parents' office, waiting for someone to follow her though she couldn't hear anyone doing so. With a slight frown she went back to the family room and peeked through the doorway, seeing that her mother was standing close to it, watching for her. Crying out she then turned when she was picked up, making her cry turn into a squeal that became a laugh. "Sorry," she told her father who had been the one to catch her.

"I don't blame you for wanting to stay up," Castle said as he went back into the room, handing her to his mother. "It's been an exciting day but you do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Eliza said before turning to her grandmother. "Night Gram, love you."

"I love you too darling," Martha said. "Julia, Mari," she called to them. When the two girls; looking a little surprised; went over to her she hugged the latter first and told her, "Goodnight; I'll be heading to my room after we go upstairs; I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Night Martha," Mari said, smiling up at her after giving her a quick hug back.

"Goodnight Gram," Julia then said as she hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much for coming today and my present, I love you."

"I love you too darling," Martha said, embracing her close. "Sweet dreams tonight."

Jim squeezed Mari's shoulder, telling her goodnight before he then hugged both of his granddaughters to him as they rushed into his arms. When he loosened his hold on them he told them, "I love you both so much; I'm really glad that I came today though there was no way I could stay back in the city."

"I love you too Grandpapa," Eliza told him seriously. "I'm glad we did the puzzle."

"I'm glad you came," Julia then told him. She squeezed him tightly before telling him, "I love you Grandpapa, thank you for my watch."

"You're welcome," Jim said. "Sweet dreams you two."

With that the group went up the stairs and at Eliza's room they parted ways, Martha going to her room while Jim headed back down to the library. Castle and Beckett led the three girls into Eliza's room and there Castle helped her change.

"Are we really late tonight Mommy?" Julia asked her mother while her sister was brushing her teeth.

"No but you'll be going to bed a bit later," Beckett told her.

"Really?" Julia asked in surprise. "How late?"

"We'll talk about it later," Beckett replied as she could hear that Eliza was finishing in the bathroom with Castle. As they walked out she smiled at how the toddler was yawning widely and said, "Definitely time for bed. You better say goodnight to your sister and Mari."

With a brief nod; as she knew her mother wasn't going to let her try to delay; Eliza went to her sister's friend and hugged her saying, "Night Mari."

"Goodnight Eliza, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast too," the little girl said with a smile.

"Night Jules, Happy Birthday still," Eliza said, smiling at her. "I love you."

"Love you too Lizzy and remember you're gonna have your birthday with Daddy soon," Julia told her as they hugged.

After their daughters had kissed each other's cheeks Castle picked up Eliza while Beckett followed him over to the bed. Once he'd set her down on it he then hugged her tightly and said, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams okay?"

"Kay," the toddler said, nodding her head rapidly. She shared a kiss with her father before he squeezed her one last time and she watched her parents switch places with a smile before she climbed onto her mother's lap once she was sitting next to her. "I love you too Mommy, lots," she said as soon as they were embracing.

"I love you Eliza," Beckett told her seriously. She pulled back slightly so she could share a kiss with her and once they'd parted said, "Sweet dreams." At that point she tucked her daughter in and once she and Castle had kissed her forehead she let him take her hand so they could leave the room with Julia and Mari.

As soon as they were in her room Julia turned to her parents and said, "What time do I get to go to bed at now?"

"At nine," Castle said immediately. When his wife looked at him he said, "What? She asked I couldn't just leave her hanging!"

"I'm kidding Rick," Beckett said, squeezing his arm gently. "But he's right sweetie," she then directed to their oldest. "We're bumping up your bedtime by…"

"Fifteen minutes?" Julia guessed. When her parents both nodded she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, so we have about a half hour now," Beckett said.

"Call when I can come back," Castle said before he then left.

"Mommy?" Julia asked as she was closing the door.

"Did you want me to leave too?" Beckett said, smiling at her.

"No, you can stay," Julia said as she and Mari were grabbing their clothes. "I was thinking…" she began before she trailed off with a heavy blush and looked at her friend.

Surprised when Mari nearly appeared to be on fire with how red she was Beckett became a little concerned what exactly they were both obviously wondering about. "You can ask me whatever you'd like," she told them both but mostly Julia.

"Do I need to start wearing things here?" she then asked, motioning to her chest.

"No," Beckett said, not surprised she was thinking of that. "You're wondering about bras?" When both girls just barely nodded she sat on the edge of the bed as by then they'd finished changing and explained, "They're mainly for support and to cover. You need to something to cover and you don't have that yet sweetie. Did you want to?"

"Not yet, I don't want to be that grown up," Julia said. She then hugged her mother tightly and said, "Thanks for letting me ask."

"You're welcome and that's what I do," Beckett said. "If you have another question just ask."

Pulling away Julia then said, "Did Daddy talk with stuff like this with 'lexis?"

"He did, did you think I was going to tell him about this?" Beckett asked.

"I did, you can say but… not now," Julia said, looking a little embarrassed again.

"Okay, go brush your teeth you two and I'll get your daddy Julia," Beckett said. She stood and went over to the door, calling to her husband who was leaning against the railing above the hall on the first floor.

"Hey, the dogs are coming back," Castle said, waiting then.

Beckett watched as the dogs then came up to the second floor before Rita rushed down the hall and into Eliza's room. She smiled at her husband as they went together into Julia's room and saw that Macca was lying on the end of the bed there already while the girls were hugging him at the same time.

"So what can we do now?" Mari asked a little shyly.

"There is one thing… well, two," Castle said, leaving the room. He ran down the hall to his and Beckett's room before grabbing two things before he went back to the others.

"But… my bike," Julia said.

"We decided," Beckett said, taking the smaller gift from her husband. "That we're giving you all your gifts now instead of in Japan."

"It's a bit easier," Castle said with a smile.

"I don't care," Julia said. "Now you and Eliza can have a good birthday together."

"Well we'll still celebrate with you," Castle told her, putting his arm around her. "We March birthdays need to stick together."

Giggling at the sight of Beckett rolling her eyes Mari then said, "Open the presents Julia!"

With a smile at her friend since she knew she was feigning her exuberance, Julia nodded and opened the first gift that she saw was from her parents. After getting the cover off the box under the paper she revealed a map of the country and gasped saying, "Now I can put pins where I've been here!"

"We wanted to make sure you could do that for this country," Castle said, watching the girl hug his wife first before going to him. "You're welcome," he said, sharing a smile with his wife before she let go of him.

"When can it go on the wall?" Julia asked her parents once she'd let Castle go.

"Tomorrow we'll get it hung up and you can put up pins," he told her.

"For now come here sweetie," Beckett said, reaching over to her and pulling her to the edge of the bed while Mari and Castle stepped aside. She handed her the small box and watched her press up the lid since she'd decided not to wrap it.

"Oh Mommy, was this Grandmama's?" Julia breathed when she saw the barrettes inside on the black velvet.

"You grandmama gave me these," Beckett said while she watched her daughter pick up one to study the turquoise in what looked to be almost waves. "She wasn't sure about turquoise," she told her. "But she loved the color of it and I did too. She gave these to me on my tenth birthday and she told me 'Katie, you're on your way to becoming a young woman, these are so you know that I will always love you as you grow up to that.'"

Smiling Julia asked, "She was saying she was helping you do that."

"She was," Beckett said. She was pleased when Julia hugged her tightly and said, "I'm sorry they don't match your emeralds-"

"No they're perfect Mommy it doesn't matter what color they are," Julia interrupted. "Thank you so much, they're special now." She became thoughtful for a moment and then said, "If I have a daughter I'll give them to her when she's ten too."

Castle wasn't surprised at the slight emotional expression on his wife's face and he watched Beckett hug their oldest tightly. He watched as Mari went over to her friend to look at the barrettes and then said, "Should we tuck them in?"

Beckett was startled but when she looked at her watch she realized that her husband was right; it was nine. "Sorry sweetie," she said as Julia looked over; the protest she was about to voice all over her face. "We need to get you to bed; both of you."

Mari hugged Castle and then Beckett saying, "Thanks for letting me come over."

"We're glad to," Castle said first before the girls both got on the bed.

"Very," Beckett assured the little girl, waiting for Castle to go to their daughter.

"I love you sweetheart," Castle told her first. "And I hope you had a great birthday."

"It was perfect," Julia said, smiling at him. She shared a kiss with him before telling him, "I love you too Daddy."

Embracing her daughter tightly Beckett told her oldest, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams tonight."

"Thank you Mommy for this morning and the barrettes, I love you so much," Julia said, squeezing her again. After they'd let go of each other and then shared a kiss she got underneath the covers before Beckett began to cover her and Mari.

"Sweet dreams you two," Beckett told them. At that point she left them, knowing she didn't really need to tell them about not talking since they already were aware from past sleepovers. Going with Castle to the doorway they turned off the light and then left the girls to fall asleep, heading over to their room together though they could still hear the two whispering behind them.

"Good day?" Castle asked after he'd closed the door behind them.

"It was," Beckett said with a smile. She went to him and kissed him gently on the lips saying, "I need to take a shower."

"Sure," Castle said, waiting for her to turn around to him. Once he'd unzipped her dress he watched her walk to the bathroom, sighing as he looked around the room to see what he could do to distract himself until she was finished.

* * *

"Hey, feeling better?" Beckett asked Castle as he came out to her.

"Definitely," he said, going to the bed after looking to her once he'd run his fingers through his hair. "What about you?"

"I'm good, I'll be fine for Japan," Beckett said with a smile while he climbed under the covers next to her.

"What?" Castle asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"No just something I need to tell you about what Julia and I talked about today," Beckett began. She then paused and said, "It was a few things in fact."

"Bad?" Castle asked, surprised.

"No," Beckett told him quickly. "It was more curiosity."

"She's getting to that age where she'd have it," Castle said. "More of it anyways."

Beckett nodded slightly and then explained to her husband what Julia had asked her on the beach about being beautiful. "I think she's wondering if she'll get those looks too," she told her husband. "Which is why I assured her looks weren't the most important thing and if boys just look at her she doesn't need to pay attention to them."

"You let her know they were second to me right?" Castle asked. "Your personality was more so."

"I told her," Beckett said with a nod, smiling at how serious he was being. "And then we spoke about her apparent sensitivity."

"What did she say exactly?" Castle asked interestedly.

"This was when we were riding, I almost forgot," Beckett said. "Not at the beach." She then told him about the cold air they'd felt and also what they'd spoken of after.

"She's always been like that," Castle said. "You know there is that one _Twilight Zone_ episode with the child raised without being spoken to…"

"That was so that child would be telepathic," Beckett protested. She then sighed and said, "I agree she's got that sensitivity. There are places where I've felt strange in for no apparent reason. But as for her being a medium-"

"No, she's not that," Castle said. "Her abilities would likely start showing around now or have already. I think it's just a case of heightened sensitivity." He looked at his wife closely and said, "How much does that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me," Beckett protested. "I just can't believe it would go to the point where her grandmother is there."

"She is Kate, the energy we have is powerful," Castle said in the same tone of protestation. "The love your mother had for you was powerful. The love you have for your child is the same and I get the feeling her spirit would be attracted to that." He then started to speak but hesitated slightly before she spoke first.

"You think because my mother lost her life so abruptly it kept her from… what do they call it?" Becket asked him.

"I prefer to say just passing fully instead of crossing over as others say," Castle said. "And I think in a way it could be that or it's just her spirit is going to connect to you because of what I said. And since Julia is the way she is she senses her grandmother."

Beckett sighed softly and then said, "I won't try to tell her she's wrong for feeling what she does… Or to stop either, I know she can't."

"I never thought you would," Castle said simply. "You're a great mother, treating her any differently would be anathema for you and that's another reason why I adore you Kate."

Leaning over to him Beckett kissed him tenderly on the lips before she pulled back from him and said, "You're a wonderful father too Rick."

"Oh no," Castle started to say though he was touched by the compliment. "Don't make this about me… yet."

Beckett smiled and then leaned against him before she recalled she wasn't finished and then sat back up. "I almost forgot, the last thing was earlier while they were changing."

Castle wasn't all that surprised when he heard their oldest was wondering about whether she was growing up that much and told his wife that before he added, "I'm surprised though that she wouldn't realize why women wear them."

"It's a foreign concept," Beckett said. "Protruding breasts when all you've known is a flat chest?"

"Is that how you felt?" Castle asked her.

Smiling Beckett said, "It was a shock to develop breasts but luckily it's a slower development." She then stopped and took a moment before she continued saying, "At least that's how it was for me." Looking to her husband she wasn't surprised when she saw he was looking directly at her breasts and she told him warningly, "Rick."

"Sorry… can't help it," Castle said, straightening up slightly. "So our oldest is growing up."

"Of course but still a girl," Beckett said.

"Not so little anymore," Castle murmured with a slight nod. He sighed and then said, "But I'm proud of her."

"So am I," Beckett said. She then cupped his cheek and said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, smiling at her before they leaned into each other and then began to very gently kiss one another. He wasn't sure which of them deepened it; or if they'd done it at the same time; and found he didn't care, just enjoying tasting her until they had to breathe. He held her close and said, "In Japan."

Knowing that was more a reminder for himself to not get carried away in that moment Beckett smiled as her husband began to gently stroke her abdomen and she told him, "I'm fine Rick, I took aspirin for that."

"Oh, of course," Castle said, but he didn't stop.

Beckett had no idea how long she and Castle were like that but finally she knew they needed to get some rest for their busy few days before the trip; they were attempting to finish their book before that. She pulled away and they gave each other a tender kiss before sharing a few more until they parted and lay down together under the covers. "In Japan love," she finally told him once he'd turned off the light.

"In Japan," Castle couldn't help repeat, kissing her at the way she smiled in reaction to that. When they parted he held her firmly in his arms, rubbing her arm until slowly they nodded off. He knew she was warm as he was and also like him thinking of their book and trip before their dreams took over their thoughts, which they allowed to occur very willingly and eagerly.


	3. You Can See For Miles

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for that right away! Guest (You're very welcome for the series. And I can't really see Castle and Beckett not being strong and loving so it's how I have to write them. And so great you think it's a fantastic story already, lol. And if you're reading my series from the start I can understand that'll take time and you reviewed here so I'm glad for that! Also it was nice to read that you like how I write Castle and Beckett strong loving their kids and family, which I also can't see them not being. You're welcome for still sharing the stories, I do enjoy doing it!), TORONTOSUN (I was happy to see you liked the mother daughter time that Beckett and Julia had here. Also that you liked the gifts that she got for her birthday. And I'm glad you like that Castle and Beckett are concerned with Julia, as I really imagine they'd continue to be), MichelleBell16 (It was great to see that you loved the start of this story with Julia's birthday and that you thought it was a great day, I was hoping readers would enjoy it! I'm glad you thought it was sweet that some of the gifts she got were things that belonged to her grandmother and great-grandmother. I wanted that because it would be sweet for them to do for her as you said. And great you can't wait to see what else there is coming up for this story, and now you don't need to anymore!), Guest (I was pleased to see that you too enjoyed the chapter and it involving Julia's birthday. And I'm also glad that you like how Julia's grown up with the conversations and also her handling her new responsibilities too. And I will have those conversations be deeper but that'll be as she gets older) and vetgirlmx (It was great to see first off you thought the chapter was a good start to the story. And I was happy to read you thought Julia had a great birthday; I wanted it to be; also that you didn't think she was being spoiled with the gifts she got. I wanted them to be thought out for her and was nice to see you saying that in your review. And I wasn't planning on making that morning ride with Beckett a tradition but I think I might have that in now, so thank you for the idea and also enjoying that too! And I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to Castle and Beckett letting Julia go out and ride her bike like that. But yeah, I think that the Hamptons is quiet during the off season and also I wanted to show that Julia was responsible which was why they trusted her with that so I'm glad you mentioned they were careful girls. Plus as you said it's not the city and in my mind where she went; except for downtown; wasn't too, too far away. Yeah that is definitely an awkward phase and I still remember mind though it was a while ago. But I agree you get horror stories and you wonder about what you're going to go through, lol, not fun. Though I was very happy that you mentioned she'll be taken care of with regards to all of that but not surprised you're hoping it's painless. Nice to see you thought the chapter was fun and that you can't wait to read what's in store next for them which you can do now!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them all as usual and am very grateful for the time taken to write them all out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Rising Sun_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

You Can See For Miles

"Oh girls," Martha was telling her granddaughters as she hugged them as tightly as she could. "I'll miss you but I know you'll be having so much fun out there."

"Thanks Gram," Julia said. "We'll miss you a ton and think about you while we're there."

"Can we get postcards for you?" Eliza asked.

Laughing softly before she kissed the toddler's cheek Martha said to her, "You don't need to but I want to see all your pictures. Especially yours you two."

Feeling a thrill of excitement inside her; as her family had given her some of her birthday presents before the trip and her parents had given her her first real camera; Eliza nodded and said, "I'll take pictures Gram."

"We all will," Castle said, smiling as Mari glanced to them looking a little out of place.

Seeing that as well Beckett went to the little girl to squeeze her shoulder to wait for Martha to finish saying goodbye to Eliza and Julia.

"I love you darlings, have a fun and safe trip," Martha told them after she had shared a kiss with them both.

"Love you Gram," the girls said together, hugging her one last time.

"Make sure they have fun," Martha said as she then hugged her daughter in law. "And they remember us."

"They will," Beckett said in amusement as she knew her mother in law meant that jokingly. "They might come back able to teach you some Japanese."

"That would be interesting," Martha said with a laugh before she hugged her son. "Don't forget your wife Richard."

Smiling as he knew his mother was half joking with that Castle assured her saying, "Don't worry, I won't."

Jim at that moment was hugging Mari before wishing her a good trip, turning to his granddaughters afterwards to hug them tightly. "Your gram said everything I'm thinking, we want you to have the best trip."

"We will," Eliza said quickly to reassure him.

"And we'll think of you too," Julia said, not surprised her sister nodded in agreement with her. They hugged him and shared a kiss with him before pulling away and she asked, "Want something from Japan?"

"Just you coming home," Jim said, a smile on his face. "I love you Julia, Eliza."

"Love you Grandpapa," the girls said at the same time.

"Jim, we'll try and get in touch in any way we can," Castle told his father in law after they'd shaken hands.

"Of course, if you're too busy that's fine," Jim said. After wishing his son in law a good trip he turned his attention to his daughter who hugged him tightly. "Have a great time there Katie, I know you've wanted to see it."

"I have," Beckett said. "Take care while we're gone okay?" she said, pulling back.

"I will," Jim said with a nod. He then heard Eliza squeal and looked behind him with the others as the McDouglases walked inside.

There was some delay as the family had to get their suitcases checked in but as soon as they'd managed to do so they were all greeting each other before Martha and Jim watched the two families head over to the security line where they stayed until they were all out of sight.

"Is 'lexis here yet?" Julia asked her mother once they'd all gone through the metal detectors and had their things again.

"She's going through customs," Castle said. "And she'll have to come over from Terminal…"

"Seven," Skye said with a smile. "She'll make it," she said reassuringly to the girl. "I didn't have the chance to tell you Julia, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Julia replied. "Thanks for letting Mari come with us."

"Oh that was up to your parents and hers," Skye let her know.

"But we were glad to have you on the trip with us," Mary said, her wife nodding in agreement.

"What do we do now Mummy?" Marie asked her mother.

"We do what we usually do most at airports; we wait," Skye replied.

"I'll take the kids all to the bookstore," Castle said.

"I'll join you," Mary said.

"Can we get something?" Kathleen asked eagerly.

"We'll see what we find," Mary said, smiling over at her wife before they went over to the store.

"How're you doing?" Skye asked Beckett once they were alone.

"Well, you?" she asked.

"Well as well," Skye said before they laughed together. When they'd calmed down she said, "I am referencing your book though, I know you two wanted to complete it before you left."

"We got it finished," Beckett said with a smile.

" _What about the hint_?" Skye asked in Russian.

" _It's there_ ," Beckett said, unable to help recalling then the moment she and her husband had written the epilogue to their most recent book. And she told Skye about it, knowing that the investigator didn't mind hearing about it as she was looking at her closely while she spoke. " _What we had Moor do was watch Green from the kitchen of his apartment and after we had him go into his room to the safe he has there from a past book. But we had him hesitate slightly and think about Green's reaction. At that point he steps away and goes back to Green. We have them having a sort of conversation about the case and then they kiss before it ends on Moor's thoughts_ ," she explained, using the Russian words for green and moor to reference the names.

" _I'm eager to read_ ," Skye said. " _You thought that'd be a spoiler didn't you_?"

" _To a degree_ ," Beckett said with a soft laugh. She then looked over at the store and said, "Think we should have just stayed here?"

"I think my wife can handle our girls," Skye said. "Your husband?"

"He can handle them," a voice said from behind the two women, startling them.

"Alexis," Beckett said with a smile when she saw it was her stepdaughter. She got up then and walked around the chairs to her, hugging her tightly saying, "I'm glad to see you made it."

"Me too," the young woman replied. "So where's the rest of the family? And yours Skye?"

"They're-" the investigator began to say as she was hugging the young woman.

"'LEXIS!" came two screams, cutting off Skye from saying anything further.

Turning to her sisters Alexis watched them run around the chairs to her and she knelt down enough to hug them once they'd reached her and she said, "I missed you guys, so much."

"We missed you too." "Missed you 'lexis!" Julia and Eliza said, nearly at the same time.

"Now we can go to Japan," Eliza said once they'd pulled away from their big sister.

"I guess so but what we really need is the plane," Alexis said, smiling when they both nodded. She couldn't help it and embraced them one more time, kissing them both before saying, "I love you two and I did miss you."

"We love you too," Julia said, Eliza nodding.

"Love you lots 'lexis," the toddler was quick to say. "Say hi to Daddy and Mommy, they missed you too."

"I said hi to your mom already," Alexis assured them as they let her go. "Dad however…" She then went over to their father, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I missed all of you," she told him. "Definitely you Dad."

"I'm so happy to see you sweetheart," Castle told her seriously. He kissed the side of her head and when she kissed his cheek he pulled away from her slightly to look at her. When she smiled at him he let her go, amazed to see that she seemed to be very happy and he glanced at his wife who he saw was looking at him.

"So how long do we have until we board?" Alexis asked once she had greeted Mari and the rest of the McDouglases.

"Not long," Skye said. "Enough time for hot chocolate. Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go," Beckett said.

"No, no," Mary then said. "Between all of us we'll manage to bring everything."

Once the McDouglases had gotten their orders and were gone the girls took their big sister to the chairs and sat down with her to tell her about their days at school before they had left for the break.

While they were watching their daughters catching up with each other, Beckett held her husband's hand and said, " _You noticed_?"

" _Yeah, that's because of him_?" Castle murmured. When she nodded he said, " _Then I have no reason to be angry_."

" _You don't_ ," Beckett told him simply, squeezing his hand.

"So that sounds like you had a nice last week," Alexis told the two. "What about you?" she then said to her father and stepmother.

"We finished the book," Castle said.

"Great, I can't wait to read it," Alexis said.

"Is that what you're gonna do before school?" Eliza asked her with a smile.

"I'd like to, plus I'm going to head into the city to stay with Gram a little," Alexis said.

"She and my father gave you their love," Beckett said.

"Did they share a cab back to their homes?" Alexis asked. When her stepmother nodded she quickly said, getting her phone, "I'll text them."

"Here we are," Skye said. "We have coffee and hot chocolates."

After everyone had their drinks they were sitting and watching their plane being loaded with luggage and people going into the jetway. Once they'd finished their drinks the plane was ready and they were soon going over to board when first class was called to board.

"You two haven't been on an A380 have you?" Skye asked the girls and Mari. When they shook their heads no she smiled at them and said, "I think you'll enjoy it."

"Aren't we gonna sleep a lot?" Mari asked.

"We are but still it'll be interesting to fly on this," Skye told them.

They soon reached their group of seats and began to pair off, evenly since they numbered ten all together. Once they had who was going to sit with who set Castle and Beckett sat with one another just behind Skye and Marie.

"So it is now… almost seven in the evening in Tokyo," Castle said, looking at his phone before he got his watch set to the time. "What time should we sleep?" he asked Skye.

"I would go about eleven for the kids, twelve for us," the investigator said. "And just sleep eight or seven and a half hours."

"Which would make it evening here," Beckett said with a smile.

"It's the best thing to do," Skye said. "And that's why when we get there we'll take it easy."

"The hotel has a pool," Beckett murmured to her husband since Julia and Mari were behind them.

"I know and can we?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife laughed softly and he took her hand, kissing the back of it gently before they needed to watch the safety demonstration as the plane was nearly ready to leave the gate.

Holding Alexis' hand as they started down the runway Eliza giggled as they soon leaned back and once they were up in the air she said to her sister, "That was fun."

"That doesn't bother your ears?" Alexis asked, slightly surprised.

"Little bit," Eliza said before she then reached down for her seatbelt.

"Hold on," Alexis told her quickly. "The pilot didn't say we could do that yet."

"Skye!" Eliza called.

"Not her," Alexis said, unable to help laughing at that. "She's not flying us today."

"Oh," Eliza said. She then said, "Will you say when I can take it off?"

"Of course," Alexis replied, running her hand over her hair. "How are you Lizzy?"

"Good," Eliza said. "Are you in love with Louis and happy?"

A little startled at that question but smiling again at the way the toddler said it so seriously Alexis said, "I am."

"Both?" Eliza said hopefully. When her sister nodded she squealed and said, "Are you gonna marry him?"

"Thank you for whispering," Alexis said, doing so herself then.

"I don't want to make Daddy scared," Eliza said seriously.

"Okay," Alexis said, unable to help laugh softly at that. "I don't know yet Lizzy if I will but I do like being with him."

"Good," Eliza said before her sister suddenly started to take off her seatbelt. "Can I go?"

"You can," Alexis replied. "Go say hi to your mom and Dad."

Nodding Eliza got down off the seat before she hurried up the aisle to her parents saying, "Hi!"

"Hey," Castle said, reaching for her as someone was coming down the aisle. "You're tired of sitting with your sister already?"

"No I wanna see you before we go to sleep," Eliza said.

"They're going to serve breakfast soon," Beckett said with a smile as the toddler then yawned. "You're going to sleep so well."

"Yeah," Eliza said, smiling at her. She reached out and touched her mother's cheek saying, "Love you Mommy."

"I love too sweetie," Beckett replied. "What's wrong?"

"Jules doesn't come up to see you?" Eliza asked then.

Looking around his seat the best he could Castle could just see that the two were talking with each other so he then said, "They're discussing." When the toddler just looked at him he said, "What I don't know but it's something important."  
"Rick," Beckett said with a laugh. "Get their attention."

"Right," Castle said. He handed Eliza to Beckett, smiling when their youngest kissed her immediately on the cheek, and then said to Skye, "We're handing them out now."

"Okay, come along sweetling we'll see your mother and sister," Skye said before getting up. "Thanks for letting me know," she said then to Castle in passing.

"Girls," he then told Julia and Mari to get their attention. "Come on. You too Alexis."

"What is it?" the young woman asked once they were at the seats where Beckett was holding Eliza on her lap.

"For you…" Castle began to say, handing a small wrapped package to Eliza first. "And you two, and you," he said, give packages to Julia, Mari and finally Alexis.

"For the trip?" Julia asked eagerly.

"They are," Beckett answered for her husband. "And so you know Mari," she then said to the little girl who looked a bit startled at her package. "Your parents got yours for you."

"Oh… can I text them?" Mari asked.

"Here," Castle said, getting his phone. He prepared the message by letting David and Rebecca know that it was from their daughter before he let her have it to write out her text.

"Can we open them now?" Eliza asked hopefully when Mari had finished.

"Yes, go ahead," Beckett told them with a smile. She glanced at her husband as their daughters and Mari opened their packages, revealing their items, the three youngest oohing and awing at the sight of what they got.

"Thank you so much Dad, Kate," Alexis said.

"What did you get?" Julia asked interestedly.

"A coloring book of kimonos," Alexis replied. "You know Clara does that."

"Cousin Clara?" Eliza asked. When her big sister nodded she said in surprise, "But she's a lady."

"Adults do that," Alexis said. "Look at my book," she said, showing it to them.

"Ooh, that's so pretty," Julia said before she then smiled and showed her the book she'd gotten, just like her sister's.

"I got the same too!" Mari cried.

"I found the book," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised at the chorus of thank yous she got for that before she looked down at Eliza. "Show them what you got sweetie," she told her gently.

"It's from Japan too," the toddler said, showing the activity book that had Japanese writing on it. "It has gardening."

"Looks like you'll have fun with that one," Alexis said. "What else did you get? A book?"

"I got a new _Dear Canada_ one," Julia said, showing the thick blue book.

"I got one too but a different one," Mari said, showing her book was blue too. "The same you got first."

"It is," Julia said, nodding her head. "What about you Lizzy?"

"It's about aminals," Eliza said eagerly, showing them the tall book.

"I remember that one," Alexis said with a smile. "Dad had _Animalia_ before I was born and he gave it to me."  
"It got lost," Castle explained in amusement when the girls immediately looked to him. "So I forgot about it though eventually I got this one, you'll love it."

"Can we see it after you read it?" Julia asked her sister.

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head. "What did you get 'lexis?"

"A book I've been wanting, it's a grown up one," Alexis said. "I'm going to go back and start on my coloring book. You'll come back to eat with me right?" When Eliza nodded she leaned over and kissed her cheek before thanking her father and stepmother before leaving them.

"And you two?" Castle asked as Julia and Mari started to leave them then.

"Coloring books!" the two said at the same time.

Laughing slightly Castle moved to sit back in his seat saying, "I guess I should have known already before I started to ask."

"Maybe," Beckett said.

Eliza was going to ask her father a question then but he suddenly leaned over, kissing her mother and making her smile. The kiss didn't take long and soon they were parting which allowed her to say, "Do you know what I want Daddy?"

Thinking for a moment; and glad for the toddler's question as he had been tempted to kiss his wife again though he knew Beckett would want them to concentrate on their daughter; Castle then said, "The book."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head as rapidly as she could.

"Alright, who's going to read?" Castle said before his wife was suddenly handing the book over to him. "Not your mom?" he asked the toddler.

"She wants us to take turns," Beckett said.

"Yep, me too Daddy?" Eliza said.

"We'll try," Castle promised her. "Okay here we go our first page," he said as he opened the book. He then read out loud to her, " _An armoured armadillo avoiding an angry alligator_."

Giggling at the alliteration Eliza said. "There's a 'gator."

"What does that start with?" Beckett asked her.

"A," Eliza said firmly.

"So what else is there that starts with an A?" Beckett then said. She watched as the toddler looked at the picture and started pointing out what she could. Reaching over to Castle she gently squeezed his hand before they went through part of the book with their youngest before they needed to eat breakfast.

Alone again, since Eliza had in fact gone back with her sister, Castle said to his wife. "Skye didn't mention we'll be getting there at ten in the morning."

"The airport's about an hour from our hotel," Beckett reminded him.

"So just resting?" Castle asked.

"We might go around the hotel," Beckett replied simply.

"And the pool," Castle pointed out.

"And the pool," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked to be a little unhappy with that answer so she told him, "She has something in mind; her and Mary; but it looks like it's a surprise."

"Most likely," Castle said, nodding his head. They had finished breakfast by then so he handed over the trays to the flight attendant before he yawned widely. "I guess it's time to get some sleep," he told her.

"Get up," Beckett replied, looking at the watch. "Oh, we're late."

"This always seems to happen," Skye said, getting up from her seat with Marie following her. "I think we linger over brecky."

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile. "Night you two, we'll see you a little bit before Japan."

"Night, sleep tight," Marie told them.

"You too," Castle said before he and Beckett went to Alexis and Eliza while the two passed them to go to Mary and Kathleen who were in the last row of their five sets of seats.

"Time for sleep?" Eliza asked when she saw her parents.

"It is but think," Castle began. "When you wake up we'll be much closer to Japan."

Giving a short squeal and wriggling excitedly in her seat Eliza then said, "Did you hear Jules?"

"Yeah we came to say goodnight too," Julia said as her parents looked behind them at her and Mari.

"Go ahead," Beckett said while she and Castle got out of the way of them.

After hugging her sisters once Mari had Julia said, "You're gonna sleep too right 'lexis?"

"Of course I need extra rest though I was trying to take a nap on the way from Heathrow," Alexis assured her. "You all need to sleep now so you can get used to the time."

Nodding Eliza then hugged her mother and said, "Night Mommy."

"Night sweetie, we're all right here so don't worry," Beckett told her before they shared a kiss.

"She's right we're just two rows ahead and your sisters are around you too," Castle said, kissing and hugging the toddler next. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Daddy," Eliza said.

"Come on," Beckett said to Julia and Mari. "Get some rest which you know already and if you need something wake us up."

"We will," Mari said as she hugged Castle and Beckett first. She watched her friend then hugged her parents as she got on her seat, smiling as she spoke to them seriously.

"Night Mommy, Daddy, sleep tight too," Julia said.

"We will," Beckett promised.

"Definitely," Castle added before his wife looked to him. He smiled and then said, "Do you need any help?"

"Nope," Julia said simply though he was getting the pillows and the blankets they'd brought themselves for the plane from the overhead bin. "Thanks, night," she told them.

"Night Mary, Kathleen," Beckett then said softly to the two.

Waving to the two Castle followed his wife over to their seats and after Skye had passed them with Marie he turned to Beckett. He began to kiss her as hard as he could at that point, not caring if anyone could see them. He felt her slight second of hesitation before she seemed to be almost melting into him. He tried not to groan as he slipped his tongue easily into her mouth and they dueled gently until they very slowly parted. "Night love," he told her seriously.

"Night Rick," Beckett said, a smile on her still throbbing lips before they leaned into each other at the same time. They shared a gentle kiss until they laid down with their pillows and blankets and she closed her eyes, wondering where they'd be exactly once they awoke and looked outside the windows. Pushing the thought out of her mind for the time being she let herself relax and was soon asleep, feeling her husband's hand take hers in a gentle hold just before she did so.

* * *

"Nearly there," Skye was saying, looking over her chair at Castle and Beckett.

"How long?" the latter asked her.

"About ten minutes," Skye replied. "Are you excited?"

"I think he is," Beckett said with a smile.

"Kate-" Castle began to say.

"I am too, just not as eager for it as you are," Beckett said, putting her hand on his arm, still smiling at him.

"You two are hopeless romantics," Skye said, smiling at them.

"Of course," Castle told her simply. "Should I tell them?" he asked his wife once the investigator had sat back down.

"I think so," Beckett told him with a smile.

Nodding Castle got up and said to Julia and Mari, "We're ten minutes away so pack up your things." When they nodded and started to put away their colored pencils and book he went to Alexis and Eliza.

"We heard you Dad," the young woman replied with a nod as she was helping her sister with her crayons. "She's excited."

"We all are," Mary said as she got up to put away her daughter's backpack.

Walking back to Mari and Julia then Castle put away their backpacks and sat with his wife again when he was finished. He held her hand tightly as they looked at the view out the window of the Pacific Ocean they could see on their side of the plane. Soon the view turned to land and he said, "There it is."

"Looks beautiful already," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed her cheek and she turned to him before murmuring, " _We can tonight_."

" _You're all set_?" Castle asked. When she nodded he couldn't stop himself and he kissed her firmly on the lips before sitting back, squeezing her hand as well.

Once they'd landed at Narita International Airport Skye and Mary gathered everyone and led them through to the luggage so they could grab it and leave. They found the van they'd hired to take them in to the hotel before setting off, the girls all looking out the windows in awe as they would sometimes pass buildings they had only ever seen in certain areas of New York or LA.

"So this is it," Mary said an hour later. "The Imperial Hotel."

Smiling at the ahhs from the girls Skye said, "Stunning isn't it?" She then had to speak to the driver since he was pulling up in front of it and after giving him a tip they got out to get their luggage. A bellman was there to help them and she spoke in Japanese with him after bowing to him.

Gathering the girls; even Alexis; who'd all been staring at the building in front of them and the ones around them Castle, Beckett, Skye and Mary led them inside so they could check in which Skye and Mary took care of since they could speak in Japanese.

"We're near each other," Skye told them once they'd regrouped with their daughters. "So I say we go up to our rooms and eat lunch before we head on to our surprise for you, the gardens they have open to the public at the Imperial Palace."

"A palace!" Eliza said eagerly, trying not to be too loud.

"So we should go and unpack quickly," Castle said, not surprised when the girls and Mari nodded in agreement with him. He followed the girls with Beckett, Skye and Mary following them as they headed over to the elevator to the building where their rooms were located, soon heading up as the girls looked around them in awe.

"We'll see you in a bit," Skye said when they reached the thirty-first floor. "Enjoy your rooms."

Since they knew which ones the McDouglases would be in Castle and Beckett said goodbye to the family before following the bellman with their luggage after them until they stopped in front of a room.

"This'll be yours," Beckett said with a smile when they went inside and found an outer room. She wasn't surprised when Eliza rushed over to the window in front of them and said, "You like the view sweetie?"

"It's a city, a big city," the toddler said in awe.

"Come and look at our beds," Alexis then said to her.

"I guess you're taking that one," Castle said to his daughter when Eliza went over to one of them and climbed up on it.

"Good, we wanted the bed closer to the window," Julia said, Mari smiling at her as she spoke.

"Alright you need to unpack a little," Beckett said. "Can you help Alexis with that while we head to our room?"

"We'll be fine," the young woman said before Julia or Eliza could answer. She then glanced at her youngest sister and said, "Maybe we should take a nap before we eat lunch or whatever we're doing for the meal?"

"I'll call Skye," Beckett said as she noticed the way the toddler was yawning widely.

"We're down the hall, not too far," Castle then said. "But remember to stay here with Alexis." He wasn't surprised when all three girls said they would before he then went with Beckett and the bellman out of the suite to their own.

When they entered their room Beckett smiled at the sight of the couches and chairs in the outer room before she waited for the bellman to leave with the cart. Once alone she said, "Should we check out the bedroom?"  
"We should," Castle said in agreement. He followed her over to it and smiled when he saw their view. "Awesome," he said when his wife looked at him.

"It is," Beckett said, laughing softly before she went over to a set of doors to their right. She opened them and saw that it was a large closet so she said, "We should get ready."

"We should," Castle said. "Listen," he then told her as he got her suitcase up on the bed. "Tomorrow night I managed to get us time to go out on our own."

"You didn't get a reservation?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"I didn't do that here," Castle said, shaking his head. "Plus I was thinking of trying a place near here."

"Okay," Beckett said. "And that's it, we're just staying in?" she asked him.

Shaking his head Castle said, "A nightclub though a lot of them don't open up until eleven."

"The next day we're still here in Tokyo right?" Beckett asked.

"We can stay as long as we'd like," Castle replied.

"I don't think we'll be there that long," Beckett said thoughtfully. She then smiled and said, "Thank you for not saying a karaoke bar."

"I knew you wouldn't go," Castle told her simply with a slight smile. "So we're going?"

"We're going. What about Skye and Mary that I need to call," Beckett then said, reaching for her phone as she'd hung up a dress she'd brought just in case and intended to use the next night.

"They're going out too," Castle said. When she glanced to him he said quickly, "Alexis is fine with it and we asked her already."

"Good," Beckett said slightly absently before she then began to dial Skye's number.

"Hey Kate, how's the room?" the investigator asked once she'd answered.

"It's very nice," Beckett said. "I love the view," she added, looking out the window then.

"Great," Skye said, obliviously smiling by the tone of her voice. "Listen I'm pleased you called as I think our girls need to have a nap. And Mary and I could use one too."

"I was going to suggest that," Beckett said, smiling at her husband since she had the phone on speaker. "Eliza was yawning when we got to the beds in their room."

"I think we should sleep for an hour and a half, have a quick snack and head on to the palace," Skye said.

"Sounds good to me; the girls' suite is the last room on the way to the elevators," Beckett told her. "So we'll meet there at… one?"

"One it is, see you then," Skye said.

After saying goodbye and hanging up, Beckett saw her husband was yawning and she smiled saying, "Tired?"

"Extremely," Castle said with a sigh. "And I've made this same trip before."

"Come on," Beckett said since their suitcases were reclosed and back in the closet under their clothes they would be wearing in Tokyo. "Let's say goodnight to the girls and get some rest ourselves," she told him, taking his hand.

Castle nodded; having wanted to say something to that though he hesitated, deciding to say it when they got back. He walked with his wife down the hall to the girls' suite and smiled as Alexis opened the door some time after Beckett's knock. "And that's why we trust you," he told his daughter.

"Eliza knew it was you," Alexis replied. "And she's almost out by the way."

"Yeah we just spoke to Skye and Mary," Beckett said as they entered the room. "Their girls are tired as well; I think we all are; so sleep until about twelve forty five and we'll grab a quick snack on the way to the palace."

"Great," Alexis said. "I'm so tired."

"Us too," Julia said, coming out from the bathroom which was right by the door. "Did you see the toilets?"

"They're very high tech remember," Beckett said.

"I remember," Julia nodded. "Eliza got scared by all the stuff on the side though."

"We better go talk to her," Castle said, not surprised his wife nodded. They headed to the bedroom but paused when they saw that Eliza was fast asleep and Mari; on the other bed; was too. "Okay so I think we'll say a quick goodnight to you two and go," he said when they went back out to where Alexis and Julia were.

"They're asleep already?" Julia asked with a smile. At her parents' nods she went to them and hugged them tightly saying, "You're gonna come here?"

"Everyone is," Castle said, more as a warning to his daughter.

"I'll let them in if I see them," Alexis said with a smile. "Night."

"Night," Beckett said, Castle echoing her before they kissed Julia and left together.

"Come on," Alexis said to her sister. "You don't want to be tired going through the garden."

"Nope," Julia said simply before she followed her sister over to the bedroom. Since they'd all taken off their shoes as Alexis had told them to start getting used to doing that in Japan sometimes, she was able to climb right onto the bed next to Mari. She closed her eyes after looking at her friend and was soon falling asleep, trying to ignore her excitement about the palace as she did so.

After they'd left the girls' suite and were back in their own Castle said to his wife, "Kate about tonight… we don't really need to do anything. I'm sure you're still going to be tired."

Beckett was quiet, studying her husband, before she smiled and patted his chest saying, "That's sweet of you Rick but you're assuming."

"I just want you to know we can get some sleep," Castle said though he wasn't trying to sound too defensive since she was right.

"Which we'll be doing now," Beckett pointed out to him. She then reached up to cup his face and they kissed tenderly before they slowly parted. "Come on," she said before he nodded. Going over to the bed she took off her shoes while Castle was covering the window across from them. She pulled down the sheets on the bed and once her husband was with her they laid down together.

"Night love," Castle said to her once they were settled.

"Night," Beckett replied with a smile, leaning over to kiss him a final time. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and closed her eyes before she soon nodded off, the exhaustion from the travel and time difference too much to fight.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Alexis was asking her sisters and Mari.

"Yeah I wanna see the palace," Eliza was saying, looking out the window again.

"We will," Julia said. There was a knock on the door and she watched as Alexis went to check and then open it, revealing their parents. "Feel better?" she asked them as soon as they were inside.

"Yes, what about you guys?" Castle asked.

"She's hyper," Alexis said as they looked over at Eliza who was hopping from foot to foot eagerly.

"We just need to wait for-" Beckett began to say. A knock on the door interrupted her and as Castle went to open it for the McDouglases she finished by saying, "Them."

"Are we ready?" Mary asked once they were all together at the entrance to the suite.

"Hungry too," Kathleen said then.

When the three girls and Marie agreed with them Skye said, "We figured Starbucks would be best. It's around the block from us; we're sorry it's not very Japanese but it's there and we want something small."

"Are we going anywhere tonight?" Julia asked as no one else said anything in protest to that idea.

"We were thinking of ordering in," Mary said, indicating herself, her wife and their daughters. "Since we're going somewhere once we get back," she then said while she looked over at Castle and Beckett.

"Girls," Castle said, sharing a brief look with his wife that was their entire conversation. "There's a swimming pool here."

"We're gonna go there?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Since we're going to start really being tourists tomorrow we decided to relax today," Beckett said.

"So good thing you slept," Skye said after everyone was ready to go. She walked with Kathleen ahead of them all and called back, "Everyone have cameras?"

"We do," Julia said, holding Mari's hand as Castle walked with them. "How long are we gonna have a snack?"

"It'll be quick," Skye assured them. Outside on the street she led them to Starbucks and getting small drinks they gathered around three tables to eat what they'd picked out. As she had told them it didn't take long for them to finish and they were soon walking out to the palace while she led the way, that time with Eliza as the toddler had wanted to go with her.

Looking at the people passing by them Eliza said, "Do they know we are from home?"

"I think they do," Beckett said, catching up to them then. "They'll know when only Skye and Mary speak Japanese."

"Is it kay we came here?" Eliza asked a little fretfully.

"Of course," Skye said. "They just want us to be respectful while we visit."

"Kay," Eliza murmured. They were stopping to cross the street then and when she saw a young woman looking at her she bowed quickly.

"Sweetie," Beckett said with a soft laugh as the woman was doing so too.

Skye spoke to that woman after she'd talked with the man with her and said, "It's alright, she just let me know to tell Eliza she doesn't need to do that all the time to everyone."

Nodding to the woman Beckett then said to her daughter, "She's right, do that when you meet someone okay?"

Eliza nodded before she said suddenly, "This is the palace?"

"It is," Skye said, looking behind her at the others as they stopped to wait for them.

"It's pretty," Mari said in awe, with Julia.

"It is, I can't wait to see what the gardens look like," the girl replied. "Remember that one in San Francisco I showed you pictures of? This one is gonna be amazing."

Reaching a gate the adults stopped the girls there and they all looked at once to Skye who laughed and said, "Mary knows about this as well. Anyway, it's called _Otemon_ ; Big Hand Gate and this is where we head in for the gardens."

"That's a good name," Eliza said, in her mother's arms at that point. "That's a big gate."

With everyone laughing slightly at how serious the toddler was they walked inside and once they'd reached the gardens they split up, Skye and Mary taking their daughters down another path and telling them they'd meet the others back at the gate when they'd finished.

"Look at the trees," Eliza said excitedly as they came to one that was in full bloom.

"Great that it warmed up in time for this," Castle commented to his wife.

"I know," Beckett said. "Though I don't get the feeling it'd be too bad seeing this in winter."

"Is it going to be snowing when we head up north?" Alexis asked then since they were waiting for the three girls in front of them to take a picture of the tree with white flowers on it.

"It may be, we're not sure," Castle said. "Depends on the weather of course. But you realize we're not going that far north."

"It should still be nice," Alexis replied. When they continued down the path she wasn't surprised when her stepmother was called to by the girls and they watched her help them take a picture of a tree with pink, almost lotus looking blooms.

"How's Louis?" Castle asked then.

"He's fine," Alexis began slowly. She wasn't surprised when her father looked at her questioningly and she then said, "He's going to come over to New York the day before our flight arrives, Gram's letting him stay in the loft."

"I'm guessing he's staying until the last term starts and you two need to go back?" Castle asked. When his daughter nodded he said, "Alright."

Alexis looked startled and then said, "That's it?"

"You wanted me to protest?" Castle responded, trying not to smile.

"No! Of course not," Alexis said, just managing to keep her voice from becoming loud. "I thought you would."

"You're twenty-five, I know Louis and I can tell you're very happy," Castle said.

"Where can he stay while we're at the beach house?" Alexis asked softly.

"In your room," Beckett said, walking back to them. When her husband looked at her she told him simply, "What you just said Rick."

"That's true," Castle replied. "And of course the girls are across the way."

"Dad," Alexis said, rolling her eyes before Eliza was coming back to them.

"Come see the water 'lexis," the toddler said eagerly.

"I don't-" Castle began.

"It's unlikely she will," Beckett replied very simply. "There are a lot of us in the house too."

"Yeah," Castle said with a nod before they turned their attention to their daughters and Mari ahead of them as they were nearing a building.

Going over the rest of the gardens Castle and Beckett followed the girls while she was taking pictures until they reached a patch of grass where they allowed Eliza, Julia and Mari to run around a bit as there were other kids doing that.

Smiling when her husband, turning to her and about to speak, got called to by the others Beckett told him, "Looks like you need to go."

"I think so," Castle said, squeezing her hand before he left to chase after them as well.

"Have you two been talking about me?"Alexis asked, stepping up to her stepmother then.

Beckett wasn't shocked at the question and turning to her stepdaughter she said, "You know we're going to Las Vegas in May." At the young woman's nod she continued with, "He talked about you going with someone; likely Louis; after and I suggested he get one bedroom." She expected some kind of negative reaction to her presumption but when Alexis suddenly hugged her she stiffened in her surprise.

"Thank you so much," the young woman said earnestly. "There's no way I could have asked Dad that."

Smiling and hugging her back Beckett then had her pull away from her before she said, "I know and I had guessed that you and Louis had taken things a bit further."

"I know," Alexis said softly. "We haven't been together for that long but…"

"You've known each other since August of last year," Beckett said simply. "And you were friends for a little before you were together."

"It was the first of February," Alexis said. "We talked and we couldn't deny what we feel for one another. I couldn't help think of yours and Dad's relationship you're so close and I feel like I have that; slightly; with Louis."

"Why slightly?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

Smiling Alexis told her, "Because I don't think it'd be easy to match you two." They looked out at the others and she then said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just be careful and happy," Beckett said softly as they were walking over to them then.

"We are; to both," Alexis said, sharing a smile with her. "It looks like you guys got tired of the game."

"We were just running," Julia said, stopping her laughing then. "Do we have more to see?"

"Yep, let's keep going as it's getting later," Castle said as he looked at the map that his wife was holding over her shoulder.


	4. You Can See For Miles (Part 2)

Walking around the other sections of the gardens the girls were all quiet as they took pictures, that area seeming to be much calmer for some reason to them. They went through the rose garden until they came to the bamboo garden where they stood stock still looking at the posts of green in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Beckett asked, going over to them.

"Yes, this is really cool," Mari said, her voice gentle in tone as if she was afraid to speak any louder.

"It is, want me to take your picture in front of it?" Castle asked. When the three nodded he smiled as they pulled Alexis over and he got a shot of them before they continued past more kinds of bamboo until they had reached the end of their tour of the gardens.

"That went too fast," Eliza was saying as she walked with her parents.

"We saw a lot," Castle said, looking at all the foliage and blooms they'd already seen as they walked back to the _Otemon_ Gate. "And I think for our first day in Tokyo that was nice."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head before she giggled softly and then reached up for him to pick her up.

"Hullo again everyone," Skye said when she saw the group walking over to them. "How was it?"

"Pretty!" Eliza said first.

"She's right, it was very nice," Mari added. "How come they let people see this if there's a palace here?"

"Because it's for the people now," Mary replied. "Anyone want to go through it again."

Castle tried not to laugh as he, Beckett, Alexis, Skye and Mary watched the kids sharing glances before they just looked to them.

"Okay then we should head back," Skye said.

After everyone was holding onto a child's hand the group walked back to their hotel and on their floor they split up to change for the pool.

Inside their room Castle was stepping out from the bathroom in his trunks telling his wife before he pulled on clothes to wear over them, "Want me to text them?"

"At five in the morning?" Beckett asked in amusement.

Looking at his watch Castle saw that she was right and shook his head saying, "I have to remember the time difference."

"You will," Beckett told him with a smile before she went over to the bathroom to change into her bikini. She didn't bother to close the door though she knew her husband could see her easily and hoped he'd get the hint that she was serious about that night.

Watching her as he'd known why the door was still open Castle allowed his eyes to wander his wife's body unabashedly from the time it was bare to when it was covered. When she came out to him with her sundress cover up on he said, "You're very tempting you know."

"I try," Beckett said teasingly to him before he was suddenly grabbing her by her upper arms. They stared at each other before she broke the gaze first and leaned forward into him a second before he was lowering his head. Their lips met and she felt an instant jolt shoot through her as she felt his tongue soon slipping into her mouth. She allowed it before she then pulled away and smiled before she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "They're going to be waiting," she told him as he looked to be a little startled at her move.

"Oh… that's true," Castle said then. He smiled and said, "I don't blame you for thinking of Alexis that's a number of kids to keep control of."

"Also our kids aren't too misbehaved," Beckett said as she waited for Castle to get the bag with their towels and some diving masks they'd managed to be able to bring. "Neither is Mari."

"No I'll agree with you there," Castle said. "By the way, we're eating here right?"

"Of course, we ended up with the biggest room," Beckett replied. She opened the door before pausing and said, "Now we can make sure."

"Make sure what?" Skye asked as she and Mary were going past the room with their daughters at that moment.

"Where we're eating," Beckett replied as she waited for Castle to close the door before they all walked together down the hall.

"In your room if you don't mind," Skye replied. When Beckett and Castle nodded she glanced ahead of them seeing that someone was looking out a doorway. "They're ready," she said to point it out to the others.

As they were already starting to look ahead themselves Beckett spotted Eliza looking out the doorway of her room with her sister and Mari behind her. "Where's your sister?" she directed to her daughters.

"Here," Alexis replied. "I was putting on my sandals while I watched them look out for you."

"So who wants to go swimming?" Castle asked.

"We all do," Mari said quickly before Eliza could respond.

"What she said," the toddler said eagerly. When she looked back at her sister and saw that Alexis was coming up to them she hurried to her and reached up so she would take her.

"Here," Beckett said in amusement as she took the bag with the girls' towels and a few toys and masks. They went down to the twentieth floor where the pool was, the girls eager to see that they had it for themselves which prompted her to say, "We're lucky."

"There would be more people in the summer?" Marie asked.

Nodding Beckett said, "So enjoy it."

"And get to the shower," Skye told her daughters teasingly.

After everyone had gone to the locker rooms Alexis noticed something and said to Skye, "We weren't-"

"We're covered with regular clothes," the investigator interrupted her. "I know I panicked the first time I came here with my clothes over my bathing suit but no one ever said a thing to me. Just make sure you wear your clothes before we go back to our rooms."  
"We're ready," Mary then said.

Seeing his family and friends walking out to where he was sitting on a chair Castle said, "I was so tempted to go."

"You can," Beckett said with a smile to her husband as she shook her head at Eliza's vest. "You rinsed off."

"Mommy?" the toddler asked. "I don't have to put on my vest?"

"No we're going to see how you do without it and if you have a little trouble swimming then we'll get it," Beckett replied.

"What about us?" Julia asked.

"What about you?" Beckett said, looking to them.

"No jumping?" Mari then said as her friend looked at her.

"I'm afraid not," Beckett replied, looking to Skye and Mary.

"Sorry girls," the latter said to the kids. "A bit dangerous and also we don't want to risk someone kicking us out do we?"

"I guess that would be bad," Mari said as she headed over with the others to the ladder where Castle was waiting for them. She giggled as her friend nudged her in the side and said, "It would be," in mock protest.

Julia playfully rolled her eyes, not noticing that her parents had caught that. She did turn to them and smiled saying, "Races?"

"We have toys so we can do that too," Castle reminded her. "Hurry, we're all waiting and freezing."

"Daddy," Julia said in mock annoyance as she knew that he was kidding. She got into the water all the way and walked over to the other side, watching as Alexis was studying their sister swim. "This is so cool," she said, looking outside the windows to her left that had a view of the city and buildings around them.

"It is, though the pool reminds me of the one in DC," Skye said in agreement.

"That was a nice pool," Eliza said as she was holding onto Alexis.

Last in the pool Castle swam over to them and asked the toddler, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Daddy, I can swim but 'lexis said I hafta rest," Eliza said seriously.

"I didn't say that," Alexis said in amusement as she handed her sister over to their father. "I said she should rest."

"She's right," Castle said in agreement before kissing her temple. "But don't worry we will let you swim."

"Let me go now," Eliza said eagerly.

Watching her sister swim over to their mother Julia said, "I remember doing that," to Mari who was holding onto the edge of the pool with her.

"Me too, now Dani's gonna do that when she swims," the little girl said in agreement. The twins were near them and she could tell they were listening so she said, "What about you? Is it strange you have no sister or brother?"

"No Mommy and Mummy are happy with us though we're growing up too," Marie said, swimming over to them. "What about you?"

"My parents are," Julia said with a nod. When Mari nodded in agreement with her she then said, "Wanna dive now?" When the three agreed with that suggestion they then went over to the ladder to get out and get their masks.

"Don't run," Beckett called to them as she went to the end of the pool where the girls were all going.

"Why can't I do that Mommy?" Eliza asked then.

"The masks are a little too big for you," Beckett replied before kissing her cheek since Castle had brought her over with him. "But you'll be able to wear them soon enough."

"I'm gonna be four," Eliza said proudly to Skye and Mary.

"We know, we're eager to get to your birthday," Skye said. "For the celebration."

"At Disney!" Eliza cried.

"Do you guys need some help?" Alexis called to the four who were still by the chairs.

"Think we can use the toys now?" Marie asked them all.

"Yes, bring them," Mary called.

"Thanks!" Kathleen added.

After they'd all grabbed their masks and some of the diving toys Julia went over to where her parents were still on the end of the pool and said, "Sure we can't jump."

"Very sure," Castle said. He glanced at Beckett and then said, "After all it's the polite thing to do."

Laughing as she saw her friend slightly roll her eyes Beckett said, "Thank you for our masks. You two can slip in."

"Really?" Mari asked. When the two nodded in front of her and Julia she said, "Thank you!" eagerly and sat on the edge of the pool before slipping inside as Beckett had told them.

Watching the girls resurface Castle said to his wife, "Want to surprise her?"

"After you Rick," Beckett said simply as she was already putting on her mask. She smiled when her husband scrambled to put his own on before they ducked under the water, swimming to their daughter on the shallow end.

As soon as her parents popped up out of the water Eliza pretended to be scared, since she'd seen them swimming up to her where she was with Skye. "Sharks!" she then said before her mother was taking off her mask. She was startled when her mother held out the mask and said, "Me?"

"Here," Beckett said, taking her youngest from her friend. "Hold the mask like this and put it up against the water so you can see under. But don't go under with your head because it'll leak."

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly. She pressed the mask to her face and while her mother held her pressed the screen of it to the water. She squealed against the water as she saw the bottom of the pool and said, "I see Mommy!"

Laughing with Skye as the toddler's voice was distorted from the water Beckett said, "Great job sweetie."

Seeing her father come under her then before looking at her Eliza waved at him before she lost hold of the mask and it fell. "Oh! Sorry Mommy," she said as she raised her head.

"It's alright, I got it," Castle said. "Listen," he then said to the others. "They want to play Marco Polo."

"Who, Marie and Kathleen?" Beckett asked with a slight smile.

"No, they all do," Castle said, not surprised she thought that since everyone but the McDouglases were aware of how that game went for them.

"Take her to get her vest," Beckett said, handing their youngest over to him.

"That means I get to play?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Someone's gonna stay aren't they?" Julia said then as she swam over to them with some of the diving toys to place on the side of the pool while Castle was putting her sister there.

"With her yes," Beckett replied, nodding her head. She smiled and then said, "Okay?" since her oldest had hugged her then tightly.

"Yeah just wanted to do that 'cause I was with Mari more in the garden," Julia replied with a nod.

"How is she doing?" Beckett asked as Skye and Mary had left them to go over to their daughters.

"Okay I think, I'm trying to distract her so she doesn't get homesick," Julia said. She smiled and said, "I'm reminding her about the amusement parks we're gonna go to."

"Good idea," Castle said, coming back to them with Eliza; clad in her swimming vest. "Are we ready?" he called out then to everyone.

"Oh we are," Alexis said with a smile. "You're it first Dad."

Pausing as he was going down the ladder on the side of the pool Castle suddenly slipped and fell into the water, hearing all three of his daughters gasping in surprise before his wife was calling his name. "I'm okay," he said, quickly pulling out of the water to check his leg which had scraped against the ladder. "Yeah, see it's just red from running along the metal," he told Beckett who'd gone over to him.

"Be careful love," she said, smiling at him before he then slipped into the water with her. Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband quickly grabbed her at that and she held onto him tightly before they parted. " _Thank you for making that shorter_ ," she said with a smile as the others were coming over to them.

" _I'll do better tonight_ ," Castle told her seriously.

"There are those of us who can understand you," Skye said teasingly to them as she'd easily heard them.

"What did they say?" Marie asked her mother.

"They're just telling stories, boring adult stories," Mary then answered.

" _You'll manage to walk tomorrow right_?" Skye said teasingly to Beckett.

" _You two_?" she responded immediately, nodding to the woman's wife.

"Oh… _I'll never tell_ ," Skye said coyly. " _But you're right; we'll all be quite busy_."

"Can we play?" Mari then asked.

"Yeah you can say those stories later!" Kathleen said in obvious exasperation.

"Okay," Alexis said with a smile as the four adults were laughing. "Ready Dad?"

Closing his eyes Castle nodded and said, "One, two, three," hearing the sound of everyone swimming away from him. "Okay, here I go," he began to give them fair warning. "Marco!"

"Polo!" everyone else called.

As soon as she'd said it Beckett was fighting Julia pushing her towards Castle. She didn't speak, not wanting to clue her husband in on what they were doing, but then Alexis was helping and she laughed before she was suddenly in Castle's arms. "I'm sorry," she said, still laughing as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "They wanted to get this over with I guess," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you," Castle said to the two girls. He then looked down at Beckett and shared a brief kiss with her before slowly pulling away. "So you're it?"

"No one of the girls," Beckett said immediately. "Or Skye," she said as they were all pointing to her.

"Right, it it is then," the investigator said, smiling when the girls laughed. "One… two… three."

Swimming away from her with her family Beckett kissed the girls' cheeks before she then watched as they all began to call the word back to Skye together. When they then avoided her she couldn't help feeling that the day was going perfectly, even with the exhaustion of their earlier flight, and she found herself even more eager for the trip with it finally beginning.

* * *

"What a day," Castle said. "You know when I came here last time I never knew that the next time I'd be with my wife."

"Glad I could surprise you," Beckett told him with a smile. She leaned against him as they looked at their two daughters who were in the Jacuzzi that was in the pool with them. Alexis and Mari had left them, going to the deli that was in the hotel with the McDouglases to get something Japanese for dinner. "So what do you think girls?" she said to get their attention from the view they were looking at outside.

Turning and swimming to them Julia went with their mother while Eliza swam straight to their father. "It was so fun, so different from home and from Europe too," she told them.

"You mean the buildings?" Castle asked.

"Yep," Julia said.

"They look like waves, like the ocean," Eliza said thoughtfully. "And I like the color of the roofs."

"The tiles," Castle said. When the toddler nodded he said, "Wait until we leave the cities and go around the country, the architecture is going to be incredible."

"I can't wait," Julia said. She saw that her mother was standing up then and said, "Do we have to go?" she said in disappointment.

"You heard what Skye and Mary said; dry off as much as possible just in case," Beckett reminded her. She helped her out and then went to her chair, moving enough so Julia could sit with her after they'd wrapped themselves in their towels.

"Can we hear about tomorrow?" Julia asked. "Or are you gonna not say 'cause you want us to still sleep?"

"We'll say when we're eating dinner," Castle said, sitting in the other chair with Eliza on his lap.

"Does Skye know?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"She does," Castle said. "Since she helped us plan our trip."

"So we are going to good places," Eliza said seriously.

"Very good places," Beckett said.

"We are gonna get to see the big famous mountain right? Fuji?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Castle said. "That's a definite given."

"Are we gonna see any volcanoes erupting?" Julia then said. She smiled when her parents looked at her and said, "We said where we were going for Spring Break in class if we were leaving and when I said Japan, teacher told us about the volcanoes there. And that Mt. Fuji was in lots of art."

"She's smart, it was," Castle said simply. "You'll love seeing it."

"You saw it Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"Yep," Castle said, reaching over for his phone which had shaken. "It's your sister; they're in our room now."

"Mari too?" Julia asked as her father picked up her little sister and handed her to Beckett.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Eliza asked, watching him.

"Just to rinse off and dry again," Castle said. "You guys?"

"We can stay a little more," Beckett said, smiling at him as their daughters looked to her. She then kissed them on the cheeks after Castle had left them and she said, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Julia asked.

"Having Japanese food for dinner," Beckett told her.

"I wanna eat," Eliza said eagerly.

"Me too," Julia said quickly. "It'll be good right?"

"It will," Beckett assured them. She saw Castle was coming back to them so she told her daughters, "Let's go and meet the others."

The girls went quickly, wanting to rejoin their sister and friends, and they rinsed off and dried off before they went to the elevator back up to their floor holding tightly to their parents' hands on the ride up as they talked about the gardens.

In her parents' suite Julia went straight to Mari and said, "How was it?"

"It wasn't like the delis that are at the city at home," the little girl said, shaking her head. "It was white and there wasn't food like sandwich meats."

"And they had dessert?" Julia asked. When her friend nodded she said, "Cool."

"They have stores here too," Mari added. "Skye and Mary said while we were walking."

"So we'll order," Skye was saying to Castle and Beckett as they were standing with her and Mary. "No objections?"

"We said we'd try something Japanese," Beckett said. "And they'll like it."

"So you guys can play," Castle said then as Skye nodded to that. "But make sure you don't go too crazy there are people on the floor below us."

"How do you know Daddy?" Eliza asked then.

Castle couldn't help laugh and said, "I don't but let's say there are just in case okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said before she then turned to her sister and Mari. "Are we gonna play now?"

"Yeah," Julia said, waiting for the twins to come over to them from the window. "What do you want to play?"

"Why don't we pretend this is the palace?" Kathleen suggested. "And out here is the garden?"

"Sure," Julia said.

"Yeah and there is inside the palace," Marie said.

When Mari and Eliza agreed to that as well they then began to all play together while the adults and Alexis looked on.

"Funny how they agreed Julia was in charge of everyone," Castle said in amusement.

"She is the oldest," Alexis pointed out to him.

"That's true," he replied. Castle then went to sit with Beckett on the couch and watched the girls all come out from the bedroom saying, "You didn't jump on the bed did you?"

"No Daddy," Julia said with a laugh. "I sat on the armchair and was the empress."

"No co-empress?" Beckett asked.

Looking startled Julia said, "I didn't know there could be one."

"There can," Skye said, sharing a glance with Beckett.

"Mari?" Julia asked.

"Really?" the little girl asked. When her friend nodded she said, "Let's go cut some flowers for the throne room."

"Nice," Skye said to Beckett.

"I had to," she replied with a smile while they were watching the girls again. Beckett then turned to Skye and Mary and said, "We told them we'd let them know what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Skye asked in amusement. "Well… I can't blame you for that."

When the investigator looked away from them, putting her chin on her hand, Castle said, "You said the same thing to them didn't you?"

"She did," Mary said, shaking her head though she was smiling at her wife.

"It's hard to keep this secret now we're here," Skye said, moving over to the door with Alexis when there was a knock. They got the food in and once everyone was gathered around the desk where the bowls were and she said to them, "Here is your first Japanese meal; _Soki_."

" _Soki_?" Eliza asked, trying out the word.

" _Soki soba_ ," Marie said. "Mummy and Mommy have had that before."

"Basically it's soup," Alexis said as Eliza was peering at what was in the bowls questioningly still. "And this is pork right?" she asked Skye and Mary.

"Stewed pork but no bones," Mary answered first with a nod. "You'll enjoy it."

"There aren't enough bowls," Mari whispered to Julia.

"Am I sharing with Lizzy?" the girl asked her parents.

"I am," Beckett said. "We also have these too…" she said, nodding to the bowl filled with crackers.

" _Senbei_ , we have them at home," Kathleen said.

"I've had them too, you'll enjoy it," Alexis told her sisters.

After everyone had sat down to eat Skye said, "There's a way to eat this." She wasn't surprised when Julia, Eliza and Mari looked at her in confusion and said, "They like to eat the soup while it's still very hot here so they do it like this."

Watching the woman take a large amount of noodles and pork the three girls' eyes widened as she put them all in her mouth and began to slurp it up.

Laughing before covering her mouth Eliza blushed when the others looked at her and told them, "Noisy."

"It is," Mary said, playfully wiping off her wife's mouth. "The reason is that it cools it a bit."

"Oh," Eliza said. She then looked thoughtful and turned to her mother whom she was standing in front of. "Mommy?" she asked.

"I think for us we'll wait for it to cool," Beckett said. "I'm afraid of the mess we'll make if we try that."

"We all will," Skye said, looking at hers and Mary's daughters. "But I showed you just so you won't be startled if we go out for _soba_ one night."

"Isn't this kind from Okinawa?" Alexis asked as they waited then for the soup to cool.

"It is but they offer it here, which I'm glad to have," Skye said. "One of the best I've had."

"Mommy, Daddy," Julia said then. "What about tomorrow?"

"I knew this was going to come up," Castle said, smiling at his wife. "We're planning on going to a museum."

"Which?" Mari asked.

"The National Museum," Skye answered. "A lot of items there you'll enjoy seeing I know."

"Kimonos?" Eliza asked hopefully as she was watching her mother test a noodle.

"Oh yes, a very nice collection of those," Skye said with a nod. "We can eat now."

When the woman didn't continue Julia couldn't help saying, "That's it?"

"No," Mary said with a slight laugh. "We're also going to a zoo."

"A zoo!" all five girls cried out at the same time.

"I guess that was a good choice," Alexis said, smiling as Eliza was trying to jump up and down.

"Of course," Castle said. "I'm eager to see it myself, see if they have any animals we haven't seen before."

"That would be so cool," Marie said.

"Definitely," Alexis agreed.

At that moment Beckett was picking some of the food out of the bowl while Eliza watched and she held it under her daughter's chin before giving her the noodles and pork on her chopsticks. She watched her eat them before she asked, "Good?"

"Mmm, more please," Eliza said, leaning against her.

"Here," Castle said with a smile as he then handed her a cracker. "You need to let your mom have some too."

"It's alright, she's probably hungry after all that swimming," Beckett said.

"Me too," Julia said.

"Is everyone liking it?" Skye asked the others. She smiled when she got nods in response, since everyone was eating, and she then said, "Tomorrow you guys will go have tempura."

"Really?" Marie asked with a gasp, her sister gasping as well.

"I made reservations for you," Skye said though she'd already told that to Alexis. "And they're okay with children if you're wondering; you'll be in a private room."

"That should be great," Alexis said, looking at her sisters with a smile.

"It will," Beckett said, feeding Eliza again.

"Can we play again after we finish?" Mari asked a little shyly after she'd finished her mouthful of the _soba_.

"I think we'll have time," Castle said first as he looked at his watch.

"We'll wait and see," Beckett told him gently.

"How long ago was it that you came here?" Alexis asked Skye.

"Not too long ago," the investigator replied. "I don't think I'll have had as much fun then as we will this time."

"You get to go to the parks now," Eliza told her.

"That's very true," Skye said with a laugh. "I wonder," she then said to Beckett and Castle. "Have you heard from Patrick and Trevor lately?"

"They've been busy," Beckett said with a smile. "They want everything to be ready for their son."

"I don't blame them," Mary said with a nod. "Always helpful to leave things open to spend time with a new child."

"Are we gonna play with Keo too?" Eliza asked her parents then.

"Of course but you need to let them get used to being a family," Beckett said first.

"Also Keo's still a baby," Castle pointed out to her. "So you have to wait for him to grow up too."  
"I had to do the same thing with you," Julia said.

"She's right we did," Alexis said. "But at least we were able to help Dad and Kate take care of you."

"Kay," Eliza said with a slight frown.

"We can maybe play after dinner," Kathleen reminded her.

Beckett couldn't help smile when Eliza looked surprised before she then gained a huge beaming smile and she leaned over, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Well," she said as she noticed that everyone was finishing up. "How was your food?"

"I loved it," Julia said.

"She's right, that was really good and very filling," Alexis said as the other girls were nodding.

"I want it again," Eliza said firmly.

"We can get it back at home," Castle commented. He smiled when the girls looked at him in surprise and said, "Not this exact kind I think, but _soba_ still."

"There's a place near us where we can get it too," Mary said as hers and Skye's daughters were turning to look in her direction.

"Let's get everything cleaned up," Castle suddenly said as he could tell that all five girls were about to ask if they could play. "And then you can go back to your game."

With their help the bowls were soon outside in the hall and the girls were going back to the game with Alexis joining them that time.

"How long do your daughters have?" Castle asked Skye and Mary.

"About twenty minutes," the former said, looking at her watch. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I'm assuming you've brought some cards?" Mary said.

"I assumed the same," Skye told her wife. "What'll we be playing?"

"Straight poker," Beckett said, already beginning to shuffle as she walked out to them. "Careful you guys," she said as the twins were rushing by her.

"We have no chips," Mary then pointed out to her.

"It's alright, makes it more friendly," Castle commented.

"Really?" Beckett asked her husband playfully.

"Yep," Castle said simply. He laughed when she nudged him then and he took the cards that she dealt to him before they began to play.

"These are perfect presents," Julia was saying, holding a book from the bookshelf out in the living room the twins had 'gifted' them. "Empress Mari do you think so too?"

"Yes," the little girl said as seriously as she could, squeezed on the armchair next to her. "What should we do now?"

"Let them have dessert," Julia said with a nod. "What do you think advisor?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly at the same time.

"Good timing," Alexis said, coming back to them then as she'd gone to the restroom. "We need to eat that before you go to bed."

"Good," Eliza and Marie said at the same time. They started to laugh and then went out into the living room where their parents were just finishing a game.

"Ah, nice to see you," Skye said as she was holding the deck of cards since she had won. "You're here about dessert I would assume."

"Of course," Alexis said.

Laughing Mary said, "Here it is, _daifuku_."

After everyone had a square of the sweet they settled down to eat and after a moment Beckett said to the girls, "How was your game going?"

"Really fun, they brought us gifts," Julia said, nodding to the twins.

"Sounds like it was," Castle said. Eliza was next to him and when he realized that she was shifting a bit more than she normally would he asked her, "What is it sweetheart?" kissing her temple.

"Can we play cards too?" Eliza asked.

"I don't think we have enough cards for that?" Mary said.

"We could pair up," Alexis said. "There are five girls and five of us adults."

"I wanna play with Mommy!" Eliza said eagerly.

"I'll play with you Daddy," Julia said.

"You're with me Mari," Alexis told her seriously.

"Thanks," the little girl said with a smile.

After the twins had said which of their mothers they would be playing with the group finished up their sweets before beginning on the card game. Skye shuffled and dealt the cards so they could play _Cinquillo_ as the girls spoke excitedly to each other about who would win the most before they needed to go to bed.

* * *

"What do you think?" Castle asked.

"About what," Beckett said, looking up from their travel guide.

"Robes," Castle said. "Cotton kimonos I should say."

"They're nice," Beckett said with a smile as she studied them. She tilted her head to the side slightly and said, "Going to put that on now?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Castle said. He joined her on the bed and said, "Feel better after your shower?"

"Of course," Beckett replied simply. She then leaned over and kissed him saying, "This park has a lot in it."  
"I know," Castle said in agreement. "So if we get through the zoo quickly we'll definitely have more to take them to see. See this?"

Seeing what he was pointing at Beckett read the description and said, "It would be their first shrine."

"They're going to see a ton then," Castle said, wondering at her comment.

"Oh don't worry," Beckett replied. "I want them to see them, it does help them become more globally aware and I want that for them."

"So do I, I love that we're so in sync," Castle told her in an exaggerated voice.

Beckett sighed and then took the book from him before grabbing the remote that was on the nightstand and said, "You might want to see this."

Looking at the TV Castle was startled at the sound that came from it first and his head nearly whipped to the side when he saw he hadn't been mistaken. "Porn?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said.

"Why?" Castle asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction," Beckett said.

Castle could tell she was serious and he then breathed out before taking the remote from her. After he'd changed it to a game show he said, "I did watch it here and while it's great when I'm alone I definitely don't need it now."  
"Are you sure?" Beckett replied.

Reaching over to her Castle pulled her close to him and said roughly, "I'm sure."

"Do you still want to?" Beckett asked, making her voice as teasing as possible.

"Of course!" Castle said, nearly in exasperation. "What about you?" He wasn't all that shocked when she leaned over to him and kissed him hard on the lips before she pulled away. Glancing at the TV he then turned it off rapidly before tossing the remote on the nightstand.

"You're lucky that didn't-" Beckett started to say. She was cut off when her husband kissed her but didn't try to stop him as they held onto each other tightly again. She parted her lips to his hungry, searching tongue and then moaned against him as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

Castle pulled back from his wife as he felt how soft her skin was and he shuddered saying, "Is it too soon?" He was relieved when she shook her head no as he didn't know if he would have been able to restrain himself. Removing the dark blue, long shirt he reached out to her as soon as it was tossed aside and he began to caress her breasts tenderly. "Kate…" he breathed to her.

Not saying a word Beckett reached out to him and pulled him down to her chest where she watched him hungrily suckle at her while his other hand began to stroke at her other breast. "Oh god… I don't think this will take too long," she moaned softly to him.

Castle pulled away then and said, "Then maybe we should keep going?"

Beckett had to smile at the way her husband framed that in a question and she gave him her answer by pulling off his shirt. As soon as it was with hers she turned back to him and kissed around his bare chest before she proceeded to flick her tongue against both of his nipples. When she moved away after she'd been doing that for a while she said, "I was going to tell you to make love to me but I think I want both."

"Really?" Castle asked, making her move over to the edge of the bed so she'd stand up. He didn't wait for her to answer and instead pulled off her pajama pants before he leaned down to kiss at her mound through her panties. "Did you bring anything?" he couldn't help asking.

"First I'm sure I want both. You?" Beckett asked him. She smiled when he nodded seriously to her before she then said, "And I did, the blue set I surprised you with in DC."

"There's a bra?" Castle asked.

"Oh," Beckett said, feigning frustration. "I forgot it."

"Fucking gorgeous vixen," Castle growled to her as he pressed his mouth against her abdomen so he could kiss her there after speaking. He then pulled her panties off before standing at her direction and once they were both naked he let her pull him carefully by his heavy erection, easily done since it was curved against his stomach. When they were on the bed he kissed her deeply and did so for as long as he could until they needed to catch their breath, then he allowed her to do what she'd planned before he'd interrupted her; eager to see what exactly that was.

As soon as they were on the bed together Beckett wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him deeply, setting off what was a long line of those that left them breathless and her panting heavily. She pulled away from him once they'd finally stopped and with his help; though she didn't really need it; lay on the middle of the bed. She helped him then while he was tucking a couple pillows underneath her hips and then wrapped her arms around him as he lay on top of her. "I love you," she told him seriously.

"I adore you Kate," Castle said in the same tone before he was sliding inside of her body. He went very slowly which led to them groaning heavily together in pleasure until he was fully sheathed within her. His breathing was already rough even though he hadn't done much and looking at her said, "You're sure."

"As long as you are too," Beckett said simply. She gasped when her husband then proceeded to move and though it was a very slow motion of moving back it was enough of a shock to her system for her to notice it. She closed her eyes tightly at the sensation of him thrusting gently back inside her shortly after and her legs; ending up high around his waist; tightened considerably around him. She moaned his name as he very quickly had a rhythm set and while she was enjoying the easier pace she found herself anticipating the point when he'd slip into a much faster and stronger movement. But for the moment she let herself become distracted by her husband as he moved to kiss her, their tongues quick to meet in her mouth as she guessed he was looking forward to their rough thrusts too.

After he'd kissed his wife a few more times Castle then moved to her neck, brushing his lips there before he moved on to the hollow of her throat. He could feel her trembling and that made him even more excited and he had to school himself not to lose the control he had. The best way he knew to do that was to find a distraction and when he drifted his lips to the tops of her breasts he had it. Ducking his head enough he was able to roll his tongue around her left nipple a few times, loving the way she reacted so vocally to him. When he moved to the other he paused for a moment and then decided to give in to instinct, kissing his wife as hard as he could. He was pleased when Beckett responded to him and kept that going on as much as he could until he parted from her. "You-" he started to say.

"You didn't finish," Beckett told him before forcing him down to her breasts again. The smoldering look of his eyes made her breathless and she let out a slight whimper mixed in with a quasi yelp as he nearly attacked both mounds using his lips and tongue. She was crying out heavily as he worked over them before taking her right breast, suckling at her almost hungrily until she eventually guided him up to her lips again. They were kissing deeply when she suddenly felt him starting to move a little faster and with a gasp she hurried to follow him. It took her some time to do that as he was gaining speed quickly but soon he was moving rapidly and she was right with him. A huskier groan escaped her lips at the feel of him so fast and she dug her nails slightly into his shoulders as he was getting deep within her, making her whole body feel as if it was nearly afire with the constant friction between them.

Castle buried his face into his wife's neck eventually when they'd parted from another kiss and he mumbled her name a few times before he moved back and looked into her eyes. Her gaze locking with his he had a sudden idea and began to move in very slow, deliberate strokes. He was almost gasping for air as he could feel her in a more concentrated way, her slick sex nearly making his eyes roll into the back of his head at that. "Kate…" he let out in a groan.

"No!" Beckett gasped, holding onto him. "Let me… let me stay here…"

"I… you're too fucking sweet," Castle groaned as he looked down at her.

"You're so fucking hard," Beckett gasped out again as he proceeded to kiss around her upper chest where he could reach. She felt a jolt of joy rush through her body every time his lips pressed against her and she ran her nails over his scalp as hard as she possibly could before he was taking her hands with one of his, pressing them up above her head. "Rick…" she moaned as he then took her breasts with his hand and mouth while she kept her hands up. Kissing around her repeatedly after he'd suckled at her for as long as he could she watched him drift up to her lips.

After a while of kissing her again Castle pulled back so he could look her in the eye. He was still on his rhythm of a slower stroke and decided they'd had more than enough of it. He began to thrust faster, groaning under his breath as she was with him almost the second he had started. He breathed out again he loved her, feeling the way she was reaching up to him to hold onto him by the neck. He couldn't resist, kissing her yet again and feeling her responding to him eagerly.

Beckett could feel they were both moving closer to the edge and she worked to meet him for every thrust, more than ready for that end. She was still burning with pleasure, the sensations flooding into her body every time Castle sank into her making her feel as if she could do more than just feel him. Running her fingers up over the back of his neck she then scratched at his scalp once more until he suddenly stopped. "You're-" she started to say in surprise.

"Just for now," Castle said, breathing hard. He leaned down and kissed around her neck, feeling her pulse racing under the skin and smiling before he slowly pulled away. "Should I start again?" he asked her.

"I think so," Beckett said, smiling at him before she leaned up to kiss him. She let her tongue flick out against his in his mouth before they quickly parted since they both needed to groan in response to the feel of him beginning to move inside of her. She tilted her head back in pleasure as he was going quickly and she held onto his shoulders a little tighter as things very swiftly built up inside of her. "I can't… Rick," she gasped out heavily in pleasure to warn him. When his response was to kiss her she broke it off almost right away when everything inside her broke and her back snapped up as she froze for the briefest of instants. Crying out her husband's name as she was climaxing roughly she clawed at the backs of his shoulders hard, trying to use that to divert her from the ecstasy that proved to be a lost cause. It was too much and too intense and eventually she stopped trying to distract herself as she felt him shortly after beginning to join her, orgasming as well.

Thrusting wildly by then Castle couldn't stop himself as he called his wife's name repeatedly until the point where he was slowing down. He gave a few last thrusts before finally stopping, nearly collapsing on his wife as he panted her name once, calling her love before he stopped to get his breath back.

Holding onto him Beckett didn't say a word until her husband was pulling away from her and out of her. She sighed when he lay on his stomach next to her but as she turned over to him she kissed his left shoulder saying, "You're tired too?"

"Very," Castle said, turning over to face her. Lying on his side he reached up and caressed her hair saying, "I missed this."

"So did I," Beckett admitted. "But it was a nice way to start the trip." She couldn't help laugh softly as her husband nodded and she leaned down to kiss him gently. When they parted she waited for him to lay on his back next and she pressed close against his side before she started to lightly stroke his chest. "Tomorrow night," she then said. "We should have more energy."

Castle shuddered immediately and said, "You're right." He then looked at her and said, "You're serious?"

"Very," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him before saying, "You should be able to tell I am."

"I'm giving you a last chance to say no," Castle said. "To change your mind." He was slightly surprised when she kissed him then and smiled when he pulled away before telling her, "But I had a feeling that'd happen anyways."

"It does happen when we go to clubs," Beckett said with a smile as she raised her head on her hand and ran her fingertip over his lower lip. "Not that you seem to mind."

Squeezing her hip Castle said, "I don't think you do either."

Beckett merely shrugged and then laughed when her husband squeezed her hip playfully before she told him, "Believe me I don't." She looked down at him as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair and said, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Trying those kimonos tomorrow," Beckett told him with a slight smile.

"Would you try on yours?" Castle asked.

Beckett pretended to roll her eyes in annoyance before she then said, " _I was planning on it_." She leaned down and shared a kiss with him before she then told him, "But tomorrow we have everything to see."

Nodding, as he knew that she was trying to get his mind off anything arousing, Castle then said, "I think we're all looking forward to that. What?" He saw she'd been glancing behind her and when he followed her gaze saw that the window was still open.

"I'll get it," Beckett said with a smile as she got up. She reached over to the robe and smiled at her husband saying, "A sneak preview."

Castle sat up, watching her walk over to the window to close the curtains over it though he wasn't surprised when she paused. He got up as fast as he could, throwing on the kimono that was for him, tying the small obi around his waist before he went to her. "It's definitely a modern city," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know," Beckett said. "If we go out with the girls at night before we move on they're going to be amazed."

"I was amazed the first time I saw it and I'm full grown," Castles said before turning his attention to her.

"Part of you is," Beckett said.

"Oh… I walked right into that one didn't?" Castle asked in amusement.

"You did," Beckett replied with a slight smile. She leaned over and shared a brief kiss with him before they turned to look outside again.

Reaching up for the curtains Castle said, "We'll see more tomorrow going to the club."

Beckett nodded and said, "Do you remember the first time we went?"

"At home or San Francisco?" Castle asked.

"Home," Beckett said, letting him lead her to the bed.

"I'm not sure how I'll forget it, especially when you attacked me," Castle replied.

"We were undercover," Beckett said simply, rolling her eyes as she allowed her husband to untie her kimono. "But you know I thought I could get you to focus a little on what we needed to do."

Castle was going to ask why she'd thought that but when she merely smiled at him he said, "You were flirting with me weren't you?"

Beckett didn't answer him and instead lay on the bed as he was quick to follow her, taking him in her arms before they kissed. Though she was feeling drained by then she couldn't stop herself from following his lead in kissing her multiple times until they were breathless. Laying down she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and murmured, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Castle said, kissing the top of her head before he pressed his cheek to it. He felt her soon relax in his arms and smiled before he then stroked at her hair gently for a while. The motion made him nod off as he joined her in sleep, anticipating both his dreams that night of her and the next night they would have together.


	5. There's Animals Everywhere

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was happy to get what I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (Nice to see you like that the girls are adventurous as they're in Japan now, couldn't really write them another way, lol. And I wasn't surprised to see you like that Alexis was concerned about what Castle would say to Louis going over. Yeah, lol, since it's the start of the trip I didn't want any problems so I'm not surprised you liked that everyone was good there. And I'm so happy you liked the love scene at the end and thought it was nice!) and vetgirlmx (It was great that you thought the chapter was very fun and also that you think the trip is going to be amazing; I really hope it will be! And I wasn't really surprised to see you mentioning Castle being surrounded by women, lol, and yeah, he's used to women now so it won't be any problem. You're right, having friends there for the trip will definitely make it more fun; I had that in mind thinking of Mari going. So glad you thought it was sweet when Julia was trying to keep Mari from being homesick, and yeah, it might happen again but of course since they'll be busy that should be a distraction. I'm so, so happy that you liked the talk that Beckett and Alexis had together, I like writing that because as you mentioned we didn't really see that one the show. And it's great you want to see them interacting with Louis once they get back home after the trip, lol, I thought you might want to since I teased it a bit here. Also not surprised you're wondering about how Castle will be with Louis there. Really happy you can't wait to see what's next for them on the trip; and yes I did mention a zoo, lol; and now you don't need to wait anymore for that!). Thanks so much to you both for the reviews, I loved reading them as always and am grateful for you taking the time to write them out and sending them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Wild Life_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album of the same name.

There's Animals Everywhere

Feeling the caress of a hand on her bare shoulder Beckett opened her eyes and looked up to see that her husband was sitting on the bed clad in his kimono. She smiled and said, "Morning."

"Morning love," Castle said, leaning down to kiss her temple before he sat back up to get out of her way.

"I take it you're comfortable," Beckett said to him teasingly.

"Very you should just wear this while we're here," Castle replied.

"Are we shopping tomorrow?" Beckett asked.

"That's when Skye suggested we should do it," Castle said. "The girls will be calmer then… again, what she said."

"Our daughters are all similar," Beckett replied. She then reached over to him and pulled him up to her by the sides of the opening of the kimono until they were kissing. The second that their lips met she was wrapping her arms tightly around him, holding onto him until he pulled away and proceeded to kiss his way over her neck. "Rick, we can't-" she began, hating herself for saying that.

"I know, I remember," Castle said. He forced himself away from her enough so he was looking her in the eye before he told her, "Breakfast is outside."

"Did you answer naked in that?" Beckett asked, looking down at his erection that she guessed by then had nearly gone away.

"No, clothed, but I wore this because it was easy to see I'd been… dreaming of you," Castle said in slight embarrassment.

Beckett couldn't help lean over and press a quick kiss to her husband's lips saying, "I was doing the same."

"What dreaming of yourself?" Castle said jokingly as she got out of bed. When she looked back at him he then said thoughtfully, "That's actually kinda hot."

"About you Rick," Beckett sighed in mock annoyance as she was putting on her kimono. She then reached over to him and cupped his cheek so they could kiss one another hungrily again. When they'd managed to part she asked him, "Any word from anyone?"

"You got a text but I didn't read it," Castle said, nodding to her phone. When she paused in picking it up and looked at him with one eyebrow raised she then said, "Okay, I couldn't read it."

"It's from Skye," Beckett said with a smile as it was in Russian. She opened the message and couldn't help flush a little as she read, " _If I wake you up, sorry, I imagine last night was rough I know how that goes_ -"

"Oh, so they were busy too," Castle said jokingly as he then led her out to the living room.

Glancing at him Beckett continued by saying, " _We're going to eat breakfast separately as the museum doesn't open until 9:30. We'll meet at your girls' room a bit before we head out to the subway_ …"

"I have gone," Castle said since his wife had looked up at him. "And yes I was nearly the tallest man there; there were a few other Japanese men who were tall too."

"I wonder if it'll be like that by the time we go," Beckett said in concern. "The kids…"

"If Skye's suggesting it, it'll be okay," Castle said though he couldn't help share her worry. "But we should eat and then get going so Alexis won't be on her on."

"I realize that," Beckett said in amusement as she set her phone down on the table. Before her husband could go over to his chair she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him saying, "Thank you."

Taking her kiss Castle was a little startled until she pulled away before he asked, "Why?"

"Just because; though I get the feeling I'm saying that in anticipation of tonight," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when he smiled that time and she soon leaned into another kiss with him before they carefully parted and settled down to their breakfast.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Mary was saying to the others. "We made it."

" _Grá_ , rush hour was well over," Skye said, rolling her eyes as the kids laughed softly at that. "This is the museum, the _Honkan_ building."

"Are we just going here?" Julia asked.

"We kind of need to," Beckett said. "We have the zoo too."

"They have kimonos here," Kathleen said to Eliza. "I saw in Mommy and Mummy's book."

"Good, let's go now Daddy," the toddler said eagerly as she was on her father's shoulders.

"There's a lot to see before that," Castle told her.

"Not too much," Skye told him. "But she'll enjoy what we see before the textiles."

By then they'd reached the building and inside Skye and Mary bought admission for everyone while Castle and Beckett protested; though they finally said they'd buy entry to the zoo later. Leading everyone the two went over to the sculpture room they stopped and turned to the others.

"We're splitting up?" Castle said first.

"No," Mary said with a slight laugh. "We can't go that slowly."

"We figured," Alexis said then.

"We did that in Europe last summer," Julia added.

"Then we can get going," Skye said with a smile. They began to walk together and she took her daughter Marie's hand as they stopped in front of the first display before the little girl was pulling her ahead further.

"Look Daddy, a fighter," Eliza said, seeing five of them together.

"They're generals," Alexis said.

" _Twelve Divine Generals_ ," Beckett added as she read the part of the plaque that was in English. "You like them?" she asked the toddler.

"It looks like Daddy's statue," Eliza said.

"Those are ones that are from China," Julia said. "Right?" she then asked the adults so her sister wouldn't think she was showing her up.

"Right but you're close," Castle told her with a smile. "Let's keep going, the McDouglases are already ahead of us."

"B-o-d," Eliza spelled when they came to another statue that caught her interest.

"It says _Bodhisattva_ ," Alexis told her. "That's a deity in Buddhism who has found enlightenment; religious understanding; but stays here instead of going to heaven."

"Why did they do that?" Mari asked.

"To help others," Alexis said.

"It's pretty," Julia said, taking a final picture. She then looked at the others and said, "Should we keep going?"

"I think so," Castle said, smiling at her impatience. Since Beckett was with the others he took Julia's hand as they went down to the next display. "You like this so far?"

"I do wanna see the kimonos too," Julia replied.

"Then that makes sense," Castle said with a laugh before they stopped in front of a ten foot statue.

Walking through the rest of the large room the two families eventually gathered together at the entrance to the next room before they headed in it, that time sticking together.

"Take a look at this," Mary said then, nodding to a display they soon came to. "You'll all want to take a look at it."

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"A chair?" Eliza suggested.

"No, a saddle!" Julia said, trying to keep her voice quiet. When Skye and Mary both nodded she said, "It's pretty but…"  
"It looks uncomfortable," Castle said slowly. "Well, they made it from what they had in those days."  
"It does look like a saddle," Beckett told them. "It says here they would use cushions on this when they rode."  
"That makes sense," Marie said. "If it's bumpy that would hurt without those."

"Exactly," Beckett said in agreement. They continued on seeing another saddle before she and Castle, towards the back of the group by then, stopped at a box. "Don't," she told her husband as she looked at him after reading the plaque.

"I know it's not for that," Castle said as they looked at the Sutra box. "It's nice though."

"That's fire damage," Beckett said, seeing he was peering at what there was of it.

"Yeah you can't escape that," Castle said. He shook his head and said, "Amazing it survived." He looked up then when he felt his wife taking his hand and he quickly entwined their fingers before they stepped into the next room of items which were ritual implements that dealt with Buddhism. They stayed together there looking over everything there was and watching their girls with the twins and Mari talking and taking pictures. He watched his wife take pictures as well, just using her right hand since he didn't stop holding the other.

"You might want to let go," Beckett said as they headed to the next room. When he looked at her in surprise she nodded ahead of them and smiled as his eyes widened slightly seeing the swords inside.

"I… oh, sorry," Castle said as he'd let her go and had begun to step forward.

"No apologies," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Go and tell them about the swords," she then told him, motioning with her chin to the kids who were looking back at him with Alexis.

Castle couldn't help it and he reached back to kiss the back of his wife's hand before hurrying to the kids as Mary joined him as well.

"So he'll be busy," Skye said, stepping over to Beckett. "For some time I believe."

"Luckily the room isn't that big or we'd spend the rest of our time here," Beckett said jokingly, smiling as she took a few pictures of the swords they were passing.

"He'd ignore his daughters' desire to move to the kimonos?" Skye asked with a smile.

"They wouldn't let him," Beckett said at the same time as her friend as they looked ahead at their families. "What about your girls?"

"The same," Skye said. "Listen, about tomorrow and kimono shopping."

"Yes," Beckett said, wondering why the woman sounded so hesitant,

"There's a place in our hotel," Skye replied. When her friend looked at her in surprise she nodded and said, "I made reservations for us all."

Smiling Beckett said, "My husband?"

"He's getting one," Skye said. "Whether he likes one or not. Oh hello Rick," she said under her breath before saying the greeting aloud as he was walking up to them, frozen.

"Well I did want one but geez if you're going to be that rude," Castle said in mock anger. He laughed with his wife and Skye before they went into the next room saying, "I'm really getting one? I thought you were kidding."

"No but it's expensive," Skye warned them. "You don't have to get any but Mary and I are getting them for ourselves and the girls."  
"They're wearable right?" Beckett said, not looking at her husband.

"They are, the last time she and I came we kept ours to wear and these we'll wear back to our rooms and then display them," Skye said. "The girls might be too rough with them," she then explained.

"We might do that for our girls," Castle said as Beckett nodded in agreement with him. "Well Alexis can decide what to do with hers, can't wait though," he said, not surprised when Skye laughed as they continued to make their way through the rest of the rooms on the first floor.

Going up to the second floor the group walked through rooms with items from early Japanese art, Buddhism items like sutras and writings, items relating to tea ceremonies and military attire before they came to a room with folding screens and sliding door paintings.

Sharing a look with her husband Beckett wondered if her husband was feeling any slight embarrassment as she was recalling their screen at home and their use of it. She felt him hold her back from following the others as they went to a large screen that had a painting of a stable on it. "What?" she asked, slightly surprised at that move.

" _I think we should buy another_ ," Castle said.

At that moment Beckett didn't bother to try and keep herself from flushing and it took her a moment before she asked, " _You're serious_?"

" _Incredibly_ ," was all Castle would say. He smiled when she bit at her lower lip slightly and he told her as he took her hand. " _A nice one with art on it that works for the room_."

" _If we find it we'll get it_ ," Beckett said, smiling at him. "We better go, they're waiting for us."

Glancing ahead Castle saw that she was right so they walked ahead and went through more rooms until they reached the last one before they would leave. "Ah, so I hope my kimono doesn't look like these," he told his wife jokingly.

"I think Skye knows I wouldn't want my husband in these kinds," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling slightly. She smiled at him and then walked with him to the first of them where their daughters were waiting for them.

"It's so pretty!" Eliza whispered.

"It is, do you like the color?" Beckett asked her. She wasn't surprised when the toddler looked hesitant and said, "The design is pretty isn't it?" as she placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Yeah there are trees and bamboo," Eliza said.

"Look at these over here," Castle said to them then.

"I saw you talking with Skye earlier," Alexis said to her stepmother as they stood back from the others then.

Smiling Beckett said, "Don't tell them but we're getting kimonos tomorrow when we go back to the hotel."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "Thank you," she then said seriously.

"You're welcome, you'll have to show Louis when we get home," Beckett told her.

Alexis could help blush slightly though she laughed and she let her stepmother lead her after the others until she went to the girls.

At one of the last kimonos Mari whispered to Julia, "This is my favorite."  
"Mine too," the girl said, nodding rapidly in agreement. They looked up at the white _kosode_ style robe and the white and blue flowers on it and she said, "I would wear that in the house all the time."

Beckett, glancing at her husband after Mari had nodded to that, smiled and said, "We have one last robe and then we can head out to the gift shop."

After they had gone back to the gift shop on the first floor the two families split up before getting a few items which they paid for one after the other. Leaving the museum they walked to Ueno Park which was only a little less than fifteen minutes away.

"Daddy," Eliza said, on her father's shoulders at that point. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Skye and Mary say we'll be grabbing some _bento_ boxes," Castle told her, patting her leg.  
"What is it?" the toddler then asked.

"You'll see sweetie," Beckett said since she was walking next to her husband holding Julia and Mari's hands.

Once they were inside the zoo Skye led them all to the nearest snack stall where she and Mary ordered the boxes for them. "Alright," she told everyone once they were sitting with their food. "Your boxes are different from ours," she said to the girls. "But you'll enjoy what's in them."

"What is it Mommy?" Eliza said.

"Those are _onigiri_ ," Skye began. "Rice balls they made to look like pandas, they're decorated with seaweed. You have some _tamagoyaki_ which is an omelet, these they made look like bamboo and some _yakitori_ ; grilled chicken; they made look like bamboo too."

"It looks good," Marie said.

"And cute," Julia added. She was taking a picture of it and looked up to see that her friends were doing the same, as well as Alexis. She laughed and then said, "We can eat it right?"

"Yes you need to," Beckett told her. "Hold on," she said quickly, grabbing Eliza's hands as she was trying to grab one of the rice balls. "Not with your hands."

"But I can't use… thank you," the toddler started to say before her mother gave her a fork.

"What about ours?" Castle asked as he picked up some of the rice in his with chopsticks.

"Sorry it's undecorated," Mary told them. She smiled when her wife snorted slightly in laughter and then said, "You've got rice of course with some black sesame, _takenoko_ or bamboo shoots, some lotus root and lastly some _tonkatsu_ which is deep-fried breaded pork. _Tanoshimimasu_."

"Um… what does that mean?" Mari asked a little shyly.

"Enjoy," Beckett said. When Skye looked to her in surprise she said simply, "I guessed."

"Oh, good guess," the investigator replied before they then started to eat.

Since their parents had left the map in front of them the girls and Alexis were all studying it and eventually the girls looked at each other uneasily as they finished their meals.

"Did you enjoy?" Beckett asked her daughters and Mari.

"What's with the looks on your faces?" Castle then said.

"I think they're worried about making it through the rest of the zoo," Alexis said, watching them.

"If we go right now we should be alright," Mary said to that. "But don't run," she then told her daughters.

"That applies to you guys as well," Beckett said, smiling at the girls. She stood up with the others and they cleaned up before they headed to the first animals, an exhibit of pheasants and pigeons.

"Mommy, tell them to stay still!" Eliza cried out eventually, having been trying to take a picture.

"I can't sweetie," Beckett said, looking at her daughter's camera. "Here, try this setting you should be able to get them while they're walking."

Taking a picture then Eliza rapidly looked at the screen and eagerly got her mother's attention to show her what she'd gotten.

"Very good," Beckett said reassuringly, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "Come on, we should go since everyone else is," she told her youngest, taking her hand as the others were in fact leaving.

"How's it going for her?" Castle asked his wife after they'd left the next exhibit that had had Japanese birds.

"Good she's getting the hang of it," Beckett said, smiling at him as they brushed against each other. "Which is great since we're here."

"Where here," Castle said in confusion. He then looked from her to ahead of them both and saw that they were at the zoo's giant pandas. "Great point," he said, looking to his wife and smiling at her before their daughters were coming back to them to pull them over to the glass to look at the panda that was near it.

"This was a good choice," Alexis said to her father in a murmur after they'd been standing there for a while.

"When Skye told us that there were pandas we said we'd need to go," Castle replied. He smiled when his daughter smacked him lightly with the back of her hand and said, "But we did want them to go to at least one zoo since we are heading to three amusement parks."

"I don't think any of our kids will mind that," Skye said as she walked by the two.

"I don't mind it," Castle said.

"No surprise there," Beckett said, smirking at her husband. "See you."

"Hey, you have to let us know," Castle said in mock complaint. He smiled when Julia and Mari rushed back to him and said, "Okay, we're going too don't worry."

"Skye said we're gonna go on a monorail, like what's at Disneyland," Julia said as they walked over to the next animals.

"We need to?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Didn't you look at the map?" Castle said to her.

"I couldn't look at it that closely," Alexis explained. "Our boxes were almost covering it."

"Okay," Castle said simply before he saw they were coming to the elephants.

Hurrying over to the habitat Julia and Mari joined Eliza and the twins in watching the animals eating their food. They took pictures and Marie brought up the idea of riding elephants.

"Not like at fairs or something," the little girl said. "But like in India."

"Did you go there?" Eliza asked.

"No but we've seen them," Kathleen answered for her sister. "That would be fun."  
"Do you think that the elephant minds that?" Mari said.

"I don't know," Julia said, shaking her head. She then sighed and said, "I just hope they treat them okay."

"Girls?" Beckett said, going over to them. "Want to keep going?" She smiled when her daughters and Mari hurried over to her and she walked with them over to the otters.

"Would we go there?" Julia asked as she and her mother were a little separated from the others.

"How did you know that I had heard you?" Becket asked in amusement as her daughter leaned against her after taking a picture of the animals in the habitat.

"I just knew," Julia said before smiling up at her.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "We're in the middle of another country; on another continent right now-"

"That's so cool," Mari suddenly said, interrupting her. "I couldn't help hear," she said with a smile.

"I don't blame you for hearing," Beckett said. When she saw the smile on the little girl's face didn't quite reach her eyes she pulled her against her side saying, "Are you enjoying being where we are now?"

"In Asia?" Mari asked her. When her friend's mom nodded she then said, "Yeah, I've never been here before."

"And this is just one country," Julia added, relieved to see her friend's more genuine smile. "But Mommy-" she started to say to remind her mother of what they'd been talking about before.

"I know," Beckett said gently, interrupting her. "And I have no idea if we'll go to India but it's a possibility."

"Great," Julia said with a smile.

"Can I have a say if we go?" Castle asked then, coming over to them.

"Yes you can," Beckett said with a smile. "Are we ready for the next animals?" She glanced at her husband with a slight smile that time as the girls immediately hurried ahead of them to the owl habitat across from them. She reached out to take his hand and they followed quickly before they had reached them.

While they were walking past a statue of an ibis bird after finishing with the animals around the otters Eliza went back to her parents and reached up to her father so he would pick her up.

"How're you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked the toddler once she was set on her father's shoulders.

"Tired?" Castle added quickly in case she wondered what her mother meant.

"No, I wanna see all the aminals," Eliza said seriously.

"From up there?" Beckett asked in amusement. When the toddler nodded her head she smiled and then said to her husband, "She has a good vantage point."

"I guess," Castle said slightly laughingly.

When they had reached the first of the animals; tigers; Eliza squealed in joy before she took a picture looking down in the habitat.

Listening to the shutter of the camera resting on his head go off Castle looked over at his wife and saw that she was glancing at him. "I make a great tripod," he commented.

"I don't know," Skye said with a smile before Beckett could answer. "For a tripod you move a bit too much."

"You would know," Castle said, nodding. "Whoops," he said trying to look up at Eliza though of course he couldn't see her.

"I stopped Daddy," Eliza told him with a smile. She leaned her chin on his head and said, "We can watch now."

"Great," Castle said as he looked through the glass too at the tiger lying in front of them.

Beckett squeezed her husband's shoulder before she looked over at Julia, seeing that she was talking eagerly with Mari and Alexis. She then noticed that Skye and Mary had walked away from them a bit; their daughters standing on the other side of her own daughter; and she saw the investigator shake her head slightly to her.

" _Going to make out_?" Castle asked, having noticed what his wife was looking at then.

" _No_ ," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She then became thoughtful and said, " _Maybe later tonight on the dance floor_."

Castle nearly jumped though he kept still as he couldn't forget Eliza above him and was about to comment on it when the girls and Alexis came over to them to ask if they could go. "I guess we got bored," he said to his wife.

"Daddy?" Eliza then said to get his attention as they were moving on. When he set her down she made him stop before she was down on the ground and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing his cheek and thanking him. She then kissed her mother before she was set down and hurried to the other girls.

" _You want_ -" Castle said immediately as soon as they were relatively alone; no one in front of them too close.

" _No I was just teasing you_ ," Beckett said. " _But I just let you know what I'd like the mood to be once we get back_."

Shuddering inwardly Castle said very simply," Understood," but he used as much meaning in it as he could before they stopped in front of the tapirs. He couldn't help it and reached out to squeeze his wife's hand, seeing in her eyes when she smiled at him that the anticipation he was allowing himself to momentarily feel was what she was going through herself.

* * *

"Look, look, look!" Eliza cried out, tugging on her father's hand. "It's bears!"

"No," Julia said, laughing at that. "These are called…"

"Tarsiers," Castle answered, smiling at Beckett as she playfully ruffled their youngest's hair. They were in the second half of the zoo by then and were on their own, the McDouglases separating when they'd gotten there in the monorail. He and his wife had agreed with Skye and Mary that they wanted to split up to spend time with their kids though in their case they also had Mari.

"They are really cute," the little girl then said with a smile. "Those eyes."  
"They're huge," Alexis said. "But yeah it makes them cute."

"Look, he's falling asleep!" Julia gasped as the one that was near them in the habitat was doing so at that moment.

"Take a picture," Mari told her friend.

"I am," Julia replied. Once she'd gotten a few shots she then looked over at her mother to see she was lowering her camera. "Did they come out?"

"They did," Beckett replied. "And yours?" she asked before leaning over to look at the screen of her camera as Julia held it up to her. She wasn't surprised when Eliza then did the same and she motioned to Mari so she could look at her pictures too.

"Did everyone get good pictures?" Castle asked when even Alexis showed his wife her shot she'd taken. When the girls nodded he smiled and said, "Great, let's keep going and see what we'll check out next." He took Julia by the hand as Beckett got their youngest and they were then walking over to the next habitat to see what animal would be there.

"Sheep," Eliza said, running back to her parents as she'd gone ahead to see the animals.

"Really?" Beckett asked with a smile as the toddler then pulled her ahead. "Did you take a picture?"

Shaking her head Eliza told her, "I wanna take them with you."

"Then we should get started," Beckett replied, getting her camera ready. As she was doing that she then said to Julia and Mari who she noticed were looking at them, "You guys are taking pictures too aren't you?"

"They are, very nice shots," Castle said in response.

"Thanks Daddy," Julia said, smiling at him.

Once they'd taken pictures and had watched the sheep walking around for a while inside their habitat Mari said to her friend, "What's next?"

"We'll see," Beckett said, having heard that and smiling. They began to walk again and she said to her oldest, "You're not jealous are you?"

"Of Lizzy?" Julia asked, smiling up at her.

"Just checking," Beckett replied with a smile.

"We have to as parents," Castle said then as they stopped in front of the next animal, zebras. "Make sure that our children are happy and not being forgotten. Alexis?"

"I'm fine Dad," the young woman said wryly as she'd been able to hear what he'd said. "I'm trying to help Lizzy and Mari."

"Put the sports settings on her camera," Beckett told her stepdaughter.

Doing so for Mari, Alexis watched as the little girl took the picture and before she could check it Julia was rushing to do so. "Did she get it?" she asked in amusement at how eager her sister was.

"Yeah it looks great," Julia then said. "Look, here comes one of the sheep."

"They got jealous," Castle couldn't help saying, smiling at Eliza who looked back at him at that in surprise. "Kidding, they just want to stretch their legs. Or look for food."

"Likely food," Beckett said with a smile. They stayed at the zebras for some time before she got them to go on to the next animals. While the others were looking at the pygmy hippos she was with Julia and said, "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yep, do we need to dress up?" the girl asked her.

"A little bit," Beckett said. "And you need to watch out for your sister."

"I will," Julia said. "I knew that already but we'll be very good for 'lexis."

"I hope so," the young woman said coming back to them. "It would be hard to take care of five kids going crazy."

Giggling softly Julia said, "We'll be really good."

"That's good to hear since I was planning on asking the parents' permission to go to the pool with you after," Alexis said, glancing at Beckett.

"You have mine," Castle said before his wife could reply.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked as Beckett merely looked at Castle, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Beckett's stern look soon disappeared into the smile that appeared onto her face and she said, "I was already going to say it would be okay." When the three girls gasped in their joy at that she quickly told them. "But you need to wait and get permission for the twins to go. If Skye and Mary don't want them to go then you'll need to play in your room for the rest of the night."

"They'll give permission won't they?" Mari whispered to her friend. "They're cool."

"I know but they're moms too… maybe not," Julia said hesitatingly. "We'll ask when we see them."

Nodding Mari held her camera up to her face then as she took a picture of the giraffes they'd come up to before she said to her friend, "What about if we need to play?"

"We have to wait to talk to everyone about that," Julia said, having been about to open her mouth to suggest something.

"Calm down sweetie," Beckett was saying then to Eliza who was squealing behind her hands that covered her mouth. A giraffe was right next to the fence, trying to eat leaves from a bush that was right outside it and she couldn't blame the toddler for getting so eager.

"I can feed it now?" Eliza asked her parents hopefully.

"Sorry Eliza," Castle said, shaking his head. "It's better you don't since they're probably on a diet."

Sighing, as it wasn't the first time she'd been told that at a zoo, Eliza turned her attention to the animal as it stood up. Looking up at the neck she said, "So tall."

"Come here," Castle said, picking her up. He placed her on his shoulders and smiled at his wife as their daughter was trying to call to the animal to get its attention.

When they'd reached the okapis that were next Alexis said to Mari, "Have you ever seen these?"

"No they have zebra legs," the little girl replied, smiling at the sight of them.

"We saw them when we went to San Diego; remember the pictures I showed you?" Julia asked her friend.

"I do and they were nice," Mari said, smiling at her.

Julia couldn't help blush a little and then said, "I do my best."

"Let's keep on trucking you two," Alexis said as she could see her father and Beckett were getting ready to move them on. When the girls looked at her she laughed shortly and said, "We're going to keep going."

Walking around the rest of that side of the zoo the girls kept taking pictures until they saw the McDouglases walking towards them. As soon as she had seen them Eliza broke off from her family and rushed to the other.

"Eliza!" Beckett said in surprise.

"Easy, she's asking about the pool," Castle told his wife.

"Sure," Mary was saying then to the toddler.

"We were expecting you lot to want to go anyway," Skye said, smiling at Castle and Beckett. "She let us know you gave your permission."

"Hard to say no," Castle commented.

"You'll be okay with the five of them?" Mary then asked.

"They'll behave especially well in the pool," Skye said before Alexis could answer that, looking at her daughters.  
"We will," the twins said, as well as the other girls, all at the same time.

"Okay I guess we can rest easy about them," Castle said to his wife and the other couple.

Laughing Beckett then said, "Did you finish?"

"We did, we can walk around the park a bit now," Skye said.

"There's more to see," Mary told the kids when they looked at her and the other adults in surprise. "And we have the time too."

"Let's go," Julia said. As they headed back to the other half of the zoo where they'd entered she said, "Mari and I wondered if we can go to the bridge this time?"

"Sure," Castle said. "I'll go with you."

"So will we," Skye said.

"Me too," Alexis said.

"Mommy I wanna go on the train," Eliza said, slightly whining.

"You can go," Skye said. "We'll meet you at the end."

"You saw where that was heading?" Beckett asked her friend with a smile.

"Of course, I've daughters of my own," Skye said with a nod to the twins before they began to laugh.

Splitting up from everyone else where the bridge was Beckett walked with her daughter over to the monorail. As they were waiting for it to come back from the other end of the track she picked up the toddler and said, "What did you think of this zoo?"

"It's fun," Eliza said seriously, feeling grown up talking to her mother all by herself. "And good aminals too."

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "You're right. But you're going to see some things in the park you'll like too."

"I am?" Eliza asked. She said, "More flowers on trees?" since she'd been enthralled; with the other girls; by the cherry blossoms that were all around the park.

Beckett gave her a nod and then said, "Buildings you'll like."

"The ones with pretty roofs?" Eliza said eagerly in response.

"Exactly," Beckett said. "But there's more than just the roofs."

"I wanna see," Eliza said firmly.

"We will once we go," Beckett told her reassuringly. She kissed her temple as the monorail came over to them and together they got on. She held Eliza on her lap on the short journey back to the other side of the zoo, watching the toddler looking out the window they were next to eagerly.

"Hey welcome back," Castle said jokingly to the two after they'd left the monorail station. "They went to look at the pagoda and we're going to meet them before we go to the gift shop."

"Can I get a panda shirt? Please?" Eliza asked while her father was picking her up.

"Sure," Castle said, looking to his wife.

"Don't worry I was going to say she could get a shirt too," Beckett said with a smile. She watched her husband reach over to take her hand and together they began to walk to the exit and the five story pagoda near there where the rest of their group was.

Heading through the gift shop near the exit they were soon back outside in Ueno Park and the adults led the kids to the Tosho-gu Shrine which was near them and they let them walk around the halls that were inside the complex. They were behind them as Alexis stayed with the five girls, talking together about their plans that night.

"It says in our book," the young woman was saying they as they stopped in front of one hall that appeared to blue and gold in color. "This is one of the few Edo-era structures left."

"What's Edo?" Eliza asked, pronouncing the word carefully.

"Where we are right now," Julia said, looking to their big sister for confirmation of that.

"She's right," Alexis said with a smile.

"That's what they used to call Tokyo?" Kathleen then said.

"It was the first name," Alexis replied. "Until this became the capital in 1868 and they changed the name to Tokyo. And we mentioned before there have been fires so the fact that these are still here is pretty big."

"Oh! They stayed," Eliza said, turning around to look at the different buildings around them.

"Well if I wasn't sure before of leaving all of them with Alexis…" Skye murmured jokingly.

"Think she'll want a number of kids herself?" Mary said, glancing to Castle.

"Not that many," he replied. He smiled at his wife when she looked at him in surprise and said, "You never thought we talked about that?"

"I always guessed it never went further than her mentioning her wanting to have kids eventually and you changing the subject," Beckett told him honestly.

"We did talk about it," Castle said. "She said two to three if she could afford them and I then suggested to make sure her husband was okay with the number low. For some reason you get some guys wanting more…"

"That's because they don't have to bloody carry them," Skye snorted. "Walk in the park for them in comparison. And I know, I didn't have kids but that doesn't mean I can't sympathize," she said, looking to Beckett.

"Let's keep going," she said, trying not to laugh as Mary and Castle both looked at her since she was the only one of them to have been pregnant. "Or we'll all be late for our dinners."

"Speaking of that," Castle said. "I say tomorrow we head out for some _okonomiyaki_."

"I was thinking _shabu shabu_ ," Skye told him.

"Oh, that's a good one too," Castle said. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, getting the girls' attention, before he said, "Alright they'll like that one I think."

"So do you apparently," Beckett said teasingly. "Are we going to Gojo next?"

Nodding with her wife Mary called to Alexis and once everyone was ready they headed together to the shrine that was south. When they got there the girls were all enchanted by the red _torii_ they needed to walk through, though they didn't get too far in it.

Standing with everyone once they were called back Julia watched her mother give her camera and Skye's to someone passing by and they took a picture together before she said, "Can I have that picture?"

"I think we're going to be making a book of pictures for this trip," Castle said. He then looked to his wife and said slowly, "Three… separate… ones…"

"Why do you sound like you need a new battery?" Beckett asked her husband jokingly.

"No idea, let's go see the shrine," Castle said before they then turned and walked under the _torii_ to the shine itself.

Seeing the fox statues on either side of it Eliza wanted to ask her parents about them but since it was so quiet there she refrained. It wasn't until they were leaving and walking to the subway station that she said, "Why are there foxes Daddy?" since her father was holding her.

"Those are _Inari_ foxes, they worship them in the Shinto religion," Castle replied. "So they're important."

"Why were they wearing bibs?" Mari asked.

"It's a sign of respect for them," Beckett said. "Did you like seeing it?" She smiled at the girls as all three of them nodded and said, "Good now we should head back to the hotel."

"Time to get ready?" Julia asked eagerly. When her mother nodded she then shared an excited look with her friend before they took each other's hands and walked with the others over to the street where the station was.

* * *

"What do you think they're gonna wear?" Marie asked the others. She and her twin were with the Castle girls and Mari, waiting for their parents to finish getting ready since they were all dressed themselves for dinner.

"They're gonna dance," Julia said, not surprised her friend and sister looked to her to answer. She was going to say more but there was a knock on the door then and they all turned from the window to Alexis as she left the bedroom to answer it. "We get to see now," she commented.

"They're waiting for you," Alexis said quietly after she had opened the door.

Looking at his daughter Castle was slightly confused until he let Beckett enter the room first and watched their daughters go straight to her. "Ah, they wanted to see what she wore?" he asked as Skye and Mary went to their daughters.

"They wanted to see them," Alexis said, seeing Skye was in a woman's suit.

"You look great Mommy," Julia was saying to Beckett then. "So beautiful."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile at how serious she was. "You all look great too."

"Does Daddy think so too?" Eliza asked. "About you?"

"He does," Castle said, coming up to them. He glanced at his wife but not for long as he didn't want to remember how he'd literally attacked Beckett with his lips when he saw her in her tight black dress. "I love your outfits, very nice," he told them.

"Thanks," Mari said a little shyly as she felt out of place with them.

"We need to go and you need to go for your reservation," Castle said. "So let's say goodnight," he told them, turning to Mari. He hugged her and said, "Have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," the little girl replied before Beckett hugged her. "I hope you have fun too."

"We will," Beckett said. "Have fun with them and be careful in the pool." She smiled when Mari nodded and then turned to her husband who was hugging his daughter.

"We'll be around at… I guess nine," Castle was saying to Alexis.

"Wait you didn't say what we were gonna do tomorrow," Julia said suddenly.

"Why do you look at me?" Skye asked, pretending to be offended. She laughed when there was no answer to that and she said, "We're having a bit of a shrine day tomorrow if you kids don't mind."

"More?" Eliza asked in confusion. Something seemed to come to mind to her and she said, "Are they big?"

"They are," Mary said. "We're going to the Meiji Shrine and after we're going to head to Senso-ji Temple, which is a Buddhist one."

"And the first is… Shinto," Kathleen said.

"Does anyone want to go somewhere else?" Castle asked. When no one said anything he hugged the girls saying, "I love you too. I hope you have fun tonight."

"We will, you have to have fun too Daddy," Eliza told him seriously. "I love you."

"She's right," Julia said as their father was laughing. "And I love you too."

After Castle had shared a kiss with their daughters Beckett hugged them and leaned down to kiss them too. "I love you Julia, Eliza have a wonderful night and we'll hear all about it tomorrow when we have breakfast."

"Love you Mommy!" Eliza said, squeezing her tighter.

"Love you too Mommy," Julia said. "Night."

Alexis watched as the two couples said another goodnight to them and after they'd responded they left; the six of them alone in the suite. "Okay," she said, turning to the kids and a bit daunted for a second at the ratio before she shook it off. "Is anyone hungry for some tempura?" She wasn't surprised when they all raised their hands and she smiled before saying, "Then let's get going."

"Here's our swimming stuff," Marie said, holding up a bag she had with her.

"Can you carry that?" Alexis asked as she grabbed the larger one that held hers and the three girls' bathing suits, towels and diving masks.

"Yeah," Marie replied before they headed out to the hall. "Do you care you have to watch the babies? You could go to a club too."

"No," Alexis replied unable to help smile widely. "I'd only want to go to a club with my boyfriend and since he's not here I'm more than happy to stay with you guys."

"You can go with Mommy and Daddy," Eliza said though she didn't sound too sure of that as she held her sister's hand.

"And our Mommy and Mummy," Kathleen then said. "They're gonna go with your parents."

"Yeah they're gonna have tempura too," Marie said. When the four looked surprised at that she said, "Your dad… Rick," she added for Mari's sake. "He didn't know where to take Kate so they're gonna go together."

"Are they gonna go to the same club too?" Julia asked them.

When she saw the twins were nodding Eliza then said, "Will your mommies dance with ours?"

"Your parents?" Kathleen asked. When both Julia and Eliza nodded she looked at her twin before they stepped into the elevator. As they were going down she then told them, "I don't know, I don't think Mummy and Mommy would want to dance with anyone else."

"Skye danced with our mom at the wedding," Julia pointed out.

"What?" Alexis asked as they were stopping at the first floor.

"That wasn't weird?" Julia then said.

"No I've danced with my girl friends at a club before," Alexis said. "To fast dances like your mom and Skye did. But I think that tonight they won't be dancing with anyone else; our pairs of parents." She smiled at the giggles from the girls and then told them, "For now let's concentrate on our night okay?"

"Is this it?" Eliza asked as they were stepping up to a restaurant.

After she had bowed to the man standing outside Alexis spoke to him before they went inside and were led to seats in front of where the cooks would be preparing their food. She was behind the girls and smiled as they nearly simultaneously bowed to the two chefs that were there. "I believe they're thanking them already," she said to the host who was with them. She gave a quick bow before the chefs were doing the same and she gave the host her father and stepmother's room number so they could charge it before she helped Eliza up onto one of the chairs.

"Good evening," the chef said in slightly accented English. "I will be cooking your meal and if you have any questions please ask."

"What do we eat?" Eliza piped up immediately.

Smiling at her sister Julia then said; slightly shyly; "She wants to know what we can have?"

"There are vegetables," the chef said, showing the ones next to him with some fish.

Looking at the menu that was on the counter where they were sitting Alexis then said to the girls, "We should have some shrimp and also one kind of fish. Cod sounds good since we've had that before; I don't know about you two."

"That's good, what about the veggies?" Marie asked.

"I'll read them to you," Alexis said. "And we get a couple pieces of each that we order?" she asked the chef. When he nodded she told them, "We'll pick four." At that point she began to read off the vegetables offered, not surprised when the girls first picked the lotus root before they decided together on pumpkin, carrot and potato.

While they were waiting for the items to be cooked a waiter came over with some tea and juice for the girls as well as children's chopsticks. They talked about the shrine and temple the next day until the chef was handing out the fish and lotus root first.

After thanking the man in Japanese the girls began to eat, dipping the fish in the soy sauce.

"It's good," Julia said first when she'd finished her first bite.

"I'm glad you agree," Alexis said to the other girls after making sure Eliza could eat alright with her chopsticks. When she then noticed they were looking at her she smiled and said, "I do too. Try the lotus root now."

"We had it before," Mari said.

"Not like this," Eliza said. She ate her piece after Alexis had helped her and once she had she hummed a little, looking down at the shrimp, pumpkin, carrot and potato on the plate the cook set in front of her.

"Are you gonna try the pumpkin too?" Julia was whispering to her friend.

"I was gonna try that first," Mari said, nodding her head. She looked at the twins next to them and said, "Are you going to eat it?"

"Are you?" Kathleen asked instead of answering.

Julia wasn't surprised they were all looking at her; though her sisters were talking together quietly next to them; since she was the oldest. She suppressed the urge to sigh and bit the piece she held with her chopsticks.

"Well?" Mari asked hopefully.

"It's good," Julia said with a nod and a smile at them.

"Are you guys having fun?" Alexis asked after she'd seen they'd all tried the pumpkin. Though she'd been making sure Eliza could eat she had heard the other four talking.

"Did you hear us?" Mari asked with a slight laugh.

"I did," Alexis said.

"I like it," Eliza said, having by then tried a bite of all her vegetables.

"We do too," Julia said reassuringly. "We just weren't sure."  
"Keep eating, remember we're going swimming," Alexis said. She watched Eliza join the conversation of the other girls, smiling at how serious the toddler looked, before she herself joined in as well finding herself having fun even though the girls were so much younger than her. She shook herself of her thoughts as they were talking about other cities in the country and tried to help them by naming some as they laughed at their guesses of what was in each one though none of the five girls really knew; she knew they were enjoying it so she let them guess as they continued to eat.


	6. There's Animals Everywhere (Part 2)

"Marco!" Mari was calling out in the pool. She smiled when she heard five voices calling out polo in response and turned towards them before she then turned to her right. She called out again and when she got her response she said, "Got… you!"

Julia cried out as her friend grabbed her and giggling said, "I guess I'm it."

"We're going to need to go soon," Alexis called over to them from where she was standing on the shallow end with Eliza. "So let's just swim. Dive if you want to."

"Can I 'lexis?" the toddler asked her as the others were getting their masks.

"Why don't we sit on the side and watch them swim around?" Alexis suggested. "After we go underwater once very quickly." When her sister nodded she called out to the four coming back into the water, "Let me go under with Eliza before you guys do that; so I can still keep my eye on you."

"Your sister's gonna be a great mum," Kathleen said to Julia.

"She's very nice," Mari said.

"But she can be like a parent and in charge," Julia nodded as they watched Alexis and Eliza ducking under the surface of the water.

"Is she gonna have some with her boyfriend?" Marie asked.

"Dunno," Julia said with a shrug. "But maybe, I have to see if she's in love when he's at our home."

"Okay," Alexis said as she set Eliza out on the side of the pool before climbing up after her. "Have fun but be careful, come up to breathe if you need to; no one here is Aquaman." She smiled as the girls all laughed at that and then looked on when they started to dive except for her youngest sister. She felt her then lean against her and she wrapped her arm around her. "Did you have a nice night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hope Mommy and Daddy did too," Eliza said, nodding her head. "Oh! And Skye and Mary, them too."

Alexis laughed softly and said, "I missed you while I was in England little sis."

"Me too," Eliza said, hugging her as tightly as she could.

Julia, hearing their conversation, smiled and then dove again since she wanted to get as much done as she could. When Alexis finally called them in she followed the others out and to the shower before they sat together on the chairs to dry out. She then said, "I was gonna tell you 'lexis that I missed you too."

"I missed you, everyone," Alexis said with a nod.

"Do you think we'll get to do this again?" Marie asked.

"Yeah this was so much fun tonight," Mari said in agreement.

"What about splitting up at the Disney parks for a little?" Alexis suggested after thinking about that for a moment. She smiled when the girls agreed eagerly and said, "We'll tell our parents about that."

"Later?" Marie said.

"Before we split up?" Kathleen then finished.

Everyone laughed and they agreed to do that, talking about the parks and what they might be like before Alexis took them upstairs. They were talking eagerly together on the elevator ride up, excited to continue their sleepover back up in the girls' suite.

* * *

"That pumpkin was good," Castle commented as they were finishing their dinner.

"I agree, I didn't expect that," Beckett said. "I wonder if all our girls had it," she then said, including the McDouglases.

"More than likely," Skye said, nodding in agreement.

"And it's likely that they had the lotus root too," Mary added.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Skye said after Castle had been given back his card. "We're paying for lunch tomorrow," she told him.

"So you say," Castle replied. He laughed when the woman patted his shoulder and he helped Beckett up before they went out to get a cab.

"So this club," Mary said. "Is one we went to before which is why we told you about it. It's got a second story where you can just go and relax with your drinks which is nice to have available."

"Are we sticking together?" Beckett asked.

"Not really, I figure we can go separately," Mary said.

"Good idea, so if we don't see you again," Castle began as the cab slowed down. He waited to continue that once they were out of the taxi and then said to the two women, "We'll see you in the morning at our girls' suite."

Entering the club once they paid the cover Beckett watched Skye and Mary head towards the bar and she then said to her husband, "Want to wait and see?"

"That would be nice," Castle said, nodding his head. They stood to the side of the dance floor, watching the dancers and listening to the music to get an idea of the kind of club it was. When he realized that it was the kind they were more comfortable frequenting he then pulled her hand and they headed together over to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her he noticed the McDouglases over his wife's shoulder.

Beckett was a little startled, before they could start dancing, when her husband turned her around and she then saw why. She smiled as Skye and Mary were pressed close and how she and Castle usually danced, arms embracing each other tightly. "They'll have a good night," she called to her husband over the music.

"Just like us," Castle said. When his wife looked at him they began to dance and his breath shortened at the feel of her against him. Since her dress was so tight he was able to very easily feel her pressed to him. He tried his best not to focus on that as it was heavily distracting but soon was paying attention to his wife for another reason.

When she spotted a few couples kissing around them Beckett leaned over to her husband and kissed him hard on the lips before he was responding. They couldn't really keep that up for too long as they were moving a little too quickly for it but she found herself enjoying it immensely before they finally parted. "Tonight's not too bad, so far," she said teasingly to him as she leaned in close to him.

"I agree," Castle said simply before he brushed his lips to hers.

Dancing together for the rest of the song the two parted and went over to the bar to get their drink that had been part of the cover. They ordered some sake cocktails and while they were sipping them Castle leaned over to his wife to murmur something to her.

Glancing at him Beckett had to wonder what he had up his sleeve when he asked her to just have that one drink. She nodded and said, "I think I might know already why you want just one."

"I don't care if you do," Castle said seriously with a slight nod. "I just hope you'll go with what I have in mind."

"I usually do," Beckett said seductively. She smiled as his eyes widened; drink stuck at his lips; and then couldn't help the laugh that slipped past her lips before she reached for him and pulled him after her to go back to the dance floor. As they danced again, that time separated, she tried to see if the McDouglases were around. But they were out of sight so she turned her attention to her husband as they were moving closer and closer together. After a short amount of time the heavy thumping bass of the song matched her heartbeat until it felt like they were going together. Even when that song changed into another one she could feel the music within her body and she held onto Castle around his neck tighter as that one brought them closer.

More than a little pleased Castle placed his hand on the small of his wife's back as they let their lower halves meet. They were brushing against each other, not too much, but enough for him to wish every so often that they were back in their suite. But he didn't want to stop either and didn't bother until they'd been dancing for some time and they needed to take a break. "Let's go upstairs," he said into his wife's ear.

Nodding Beckett let him take her by the hand through the people and they headed up the stairs. When they reached the floor they were surprised to see blocked off areas with dark colored screens and she let her husband lead her to one that was free since the screen wasn't covering it yet. She watched him start to close it behind them as she sat on the backless love seat they found there, telling him with her gaze to hurry while she was waiting.

The second that he was sitting next to his wife Castle wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close before they began to kiss. He felt her hands on the back of his head as they fought inside her mouth. He kept that going for as long as possible before they parted and he pressed his forehead against hers, murmuring her name.

Since they could dimly hear the bass of the music below them Beckett still felt the way it was matching her heartbeat and it compelled her to lean into her husband. Kissing him again she allowed him to roll his tongue around her own for a moment before she began to flick her tongue against his. When they parted that time she smiled and said, "We shouldn't stay for too long."  
Castle shook his head before he said, "Want to dance again?"

"In a little," Beckett said before she cupped his face with her hands. They leaned in and kissed yet again but that time they just gently pecked their lips against each other until she stopped them. "We should go," she said, biting at her lower lip.

Nodding Castle stood and helped his wife up before he moved the screen aside to reveal that Skye and Mary were there. "Oh, if you want to sit you can we're done."

"No some people recognized you two," Skye said with a smile, looking behind them.

"They want to speak to us?" Beckett said, following their gaze and seeing that there were a few couples at the other end of the room.

"They want to take selfies with you," Mary said. "We told them we'd ask."

"That's fine," Castle said after looking at his wife to check with her. "Do they speak English?" he asked once he'd motioned to the people.

Beckett couldn't help smile when her husband soon had her answer as the men and women had come over to them, talking about their books and how they were fans. They took a few selfies and signed a couple autographs before they were left alone with the McDouglases; as the excited talk of the men and women had driven the other couples out of the room. "I wondered if this was going to come up," she said to her husband in amusement.

"At least it wasn't while we were out with the kids," Castle said with a nod. He looked around at all the opened screens and said, "Well you two can have this room to yourselves."  
"Not with you two here," Mary said teasingly.

"You two aren't going to take advantage?" Skye then asked them.

"We're going to dance for a little and then go," Beckett replied, squeezing her husband's hand.

"We might stay for a bit longer," Skye said, her hand letting go of Mary's to reach around and rest on the small of her wife's back. "So goodnight and we'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun," Beckett said with a smile. She and Castle called a goodnight to the two women before they left them and headed downstairs and back to the dance floor where they immediately held onto each other, beginning to dance once more.

His hands on his wife's back as before Castle had no clue that eventually they were wandering further down. He felt Beckett jerk against him and he said, "Stop?"

"No, your hands," Beckett said.

It was then that he realized where they were and Castle hurried to pull them away, though in the end he only slid them up to the small of her back where they'd been before. He brushed his lips to hers as they kept dancing against one another and he held her as close as he could until the song had finished.

"I think now's a good time to go," Beckett said as they stared into each other's eyes. She wasn't surprised when he nodded once in agreement and at that point they left together, noticing someone getting a picture of them as they went. "We're going to be on the internet," she murmured to her husband once they were outside to wait in a line there was for taxis.

"Nothing new there," Castle said. "I just hope we'll be left alone while we're still here in the city."

"Me too," Beckett said, squeezing his hand. They were finally able to get into a taxi cab and she didn't really pay attention to the ride once they were on their way. As soon as the car had pulled away from the curb she was holding onto her husband's hand, their fingers that were entwined clutching each other tightly. Lightly squeezing him once he'd done the same to her let her know even that pause wasn't helping him with the arousal she knew already that he was going through.

At the hotel Castle led his wife inside and after nodding to a few bows they'd gotten he took her straight to the elevator. "I hope I wasn't too rude," he said when the doors closed and they were alone.

"At least you acknowledged them," Beckett said with a smile before she then leaned against him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

Since she was holding onto his arm Castle couldn't hold her but he tried not to let that bother him too much before they reached their floor. Stepping out they walked quickly together over to their suite; knowing by then their girls were asleep as well as Mari and the twins. Opening their door since he had their key he looked inside and seeing the coffee table said, "They treat you very nicely here."

Beckett glanced at her husband as she walked past him, wondering what he was talking about until she saw the coffee table herself. There was a small bottle and two wide ceramic cups that looked like miniature bowls and she asked, "Sake?"

"We can just try it out," Castle replied quickly after the door was locked and they were set for the night with that. "I know that cup looks daunting but it's not that deep inside.

"I can tell," Beckett said, picking one up. She looked at him and then said, "The bottle isn't that big."

"No, do you want to drink the whole thing?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Pour some out for us," Beckett told him as she sat down. She wasn't surprised when her husband's eyes lingered on her legs as she was doing that and she finally told him, "Rick."

"Yes, sorry," Castle said though it was more out of instinct than an actual apology. He poured some of the rice wine for them in the two cups and after sitting with her tapped his cup to hers. " _Sláinte_ ," he said.

" _Sláinte_ ," Beckett said, smiling at his use of Irish though she had a feeling that he knew the toast in Japanese. She held her cup in both hands and brought it to her lips, startled at the sweeter taste of the liquor. But she took another sip and then looked to her husband when she lowered the cup. "It's not bad," she said, knowing he was waiting to hear that.

"So you've never had this?" Castle asked.

"I wasn't really sure of it," Beckett said. "But this…" She took another sip and closed her eyes as she let the warmth of the drink fill her before she then looked to her husband. She reached up to him, cupping his cheek with her hand before they leaned into each other. Their kiss was very slow and careful and when they parted she couldn't help laugh softly. "We're less eager now we're alone," she explained as her husband looked confused.

"I didn't want to spill this on you," Castle said, indicating his cup. He then leaned into her again and said, "But luckily we're nearly finished."

"Nearly," Beckett replied in amusement. She watched him drink the last of his sake in a rush before she sipped at hers a little more slowly, knowing he was watching her intently though she had her eyes closed.

As soon as she had finished Castle took her cup and almost slammed it on the table next to his own before they were in each other's arms, nearly clawing at each other in their grasping. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as soon as he could and they literally lapped at one another repeatedly until they needed to breathe again. "Kate…" he murmured to her as he ran his hand over her chest then, unable to stop himself either.

Trembling slightly Beckett watched as his hand reached down to her leg and she bit her lower lip the second he slid it up over her knee. "Now we're taking advantage," she couldn't help say to him when he began to stroke her skin.

"You made a good point," Castle told her simply before he then leaned over to kiss her again. That time they were very gentle though he did his best to make it sensuous before they slowly parted. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

"No," Beckett said before he'd even finished speaking. She then looked on while he ran his hand back up until he was slipping it under her dress. He was holding onto her thigh a bit harder and she breathed in deeply as he began to stroke there. When his gaze went up to her she smiled and said, "That feels nice." "It does," Castle stated. When she nodded he smiled and slowed down a bit before he kissed her once more. He couldn't help it and deepened it, taking her lips and then tongue hungrily before they parted and he moved his hand so he could hold her around the waist. "Should we move?" he asked her as they pressed their foreheads together and just barely let their lips brush.

"Not yet," Beckett replied with a smile as she cupped his face in her hands. They kissed but it was a rapid one so they were soon parting and then she reached over to him with both her hands. Stroking his chest she smiled again as he breathed heavily in response immediately and she said, "Can I?"

Castle hesitated for a moment before he nodded and watched her unbutton his shirt at the first few buttons. He slid the fingers of his right hand through her hair when she leaned down and kissed what was exposed of his chest. "God love… should we move?"

"No," Beckett repeated before she sat up straight. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when her husband leaned over and began kissing what he could of her upper chest that was exposed by the neckline of her dress. She moaned softly as the shock of his lips was joined by a warmth that made her breasts ache and it was to be expected when her husband then leaned further down, kissing her mounds through the black fabric that she cried out softly in joy.

Forcing himself to sit straight again Castle reached behind his wife to put his hands on her back, more than a little tempted to get her dress open and off enough so he could have unrestricted access to her breasts. But he just managed to get control of himself and he leaned over, kissing her deeply as he just held her.

Beckett knew what her husband was going through as she'd been easily able to read the expression on his face as he'd stared at her. But they were so busy kissing that she didn't really want to help him yet. Instead she took his hand, making him slip it back under her dress before he started to stroke her leg as he had been before. That time though he suddenly moved to try and reach in between her legs and she couldn't stop herself from pulling away from him. "I think we need to move now," she gasped as they parted.

"You're right," Castle said quickly in agreement. He brushed his lips against hers and then told her, "Come on."

Not shocked when her husband grabbed the bottle and one of the cups Beckett went into the bedroom first and sat on the edge of the bed as she watched him pour another cup. She took a drink and then gave the rest to Castle, trying not to smile at the way he downed the rest of the liquor. "How much were you planning on drinking?" she asked him as he poured a little more, just barely covering the bottom of the cup.

Castle's response to that was to make his wife stand before he crushed his lips to hers and as soon as she was dueling with him passionately he was reaching for the back of her dress. He could hear the sound of the zipper coming down he hurried to start pulling it off though he couldn't get it far enough. When they broke away from one another he tugged down on the fabric, relieved when she helped him. "I couldn't wait anymore," he explained to her slightly breathlessly.

"I know, neither could I," Beckett assured him. She watched him work to help her with the dress as he had to pull it up off her head. Pushing the strands of hair that had gone with it she smiled at her husband and said, "Better?"

"For now," Castle said with a groan as she was wearing the blue lace short panties that she'd surprised him with in DC. "And now I know," he said, trying to recover himself. "Why I was able to feel your breasts so well."

"It should have come to mind," Beckett said before she was slightly grunting at the way he grasped her ass, pulling her to him. She knew then why he was doing that and hurried to reach up, finishing unbuttoning his shirt before they got it off of him together. She reached down in the space between them, opening his trousers before they had to move away from each other though they both hesitated. Pushing it off of his hips she wasn't surprised when he had her move to the bed and she lay down while she watched him take off his trousers and then boxers swiftly. As he came to her she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily again as soon as his lips were against hers.

When he'd made sure that he had kissed her thoroughly Castle moved to her panties and said, "I'm sorry."

"I can wear them again," Beckett said. She smirked slightly when her husband shuddered heavily before she raised her hips as he removed the lace from her hips and left her naked.

Staring at her body Castle reverently ran his hand down the front of it before he kissed her gently, feeling her reaching up to wrap her arms around him. He kept that short and was reaching over to the cup before he paused.

"I'm surprised you didn't do this in the first place," Beckett said as she helped him in putting some more pillows behind her.

"Did you figure out what I wanted to do?" Castle asked, glancing to her.

"I had a feeling when you brought that in with us," Beckett told him with a slight smile. She reached out to him and gently ran the backs of her first two fingers over his cheek before he turned back to the nightstand.

Pausing again Castle grabbed her hand and pressed it against his lips a few times before he finally allowed himself to grab the cup. Turning back to her he said, "I-"

"I already know," Beckett replied. "And no, I'm not stopping you." She watched him take a breath before he moved so the lip of the cup was near her abdomen, tilting it so the liquid poured down her skin and then into his mouth as he raced to meet it. Trying not to shake at the feeling of the liquid she then grabbed the bed underneath her as his tongue was then rolling around up the path the sake had taken though he continued long past the point when her skin was clean of it.  
Looking up at his wife to make sure she saw that he was pouring out more Castle just barely covered the bottom of the cup before he dipped his fingertips into it. Flicking them against her he watched the way she shifted in response to the feel of the drops against her skin. He did that for as long as he could before he poured the rest of it out on her so he could drink it again, doing so enthusiastically.

Writhing slowly around on the bed as her husband seemed to know where every drop of the liquor had landed Beckett wasn't sure how long she would honestly last once he was making love to her. But she didn't want to start yet so she didn't say a word, feeling the way her husband was soon cleaning off her skin in long strokes though she knew it was clear of anything but the moisture from his tongue. "Rick… please," she moaned deeply.

"What my love?" Castle asked her as he pulled away; having to force himself to do that.

"I want more," Beckett told him.

Castle knew he had more than one option to do what she wanted but instead he reached for the sake, pouring enough so he could wet his first two fingertips with the liquor. Once he was sure they were ready he lowered them to her breasts, wetting both as she gasped and cried out his name heavily before he moved to suckle at each mound. Taking the nipples he flicked his tongue against them repeatedly and for a moment pulled away from her as she opened her eyes to see what he was doing.

Biting at her lower lip Beckett felt a sense of anticipation as she looked on while her husband flicked his tongue at his fingers and took him back into her arms as he went to her breasts again. Shortly after that she was crying out his name heavily when his fingertips that had been dampened were rubbing at her swollen clit. She was digging her nails into his skin, trying hard to withstand how much pure electricity was traveling between her breasts and sex from what he was doing to her.

Eventually Castle knew that he needed to move and he did so, sliding down his wife's body using his lips until he was at her sex. He went straight to her clit as soon as he was there and rolled his tongue around it, looking up her body at her the best he could. He felt her moving and he was quick to take her legs to put them over his shoulders. He wasn't able to hold the upper half of her body still but that didn't hamper his efforts, keeping her still where he was hungrily taking her was helping immensely. He let his tongue loll about until he moved his head and plunged it into her sex. He heard her cry as he began to move his head along with his tongue, trying not to shudder too hard at the taste of her arousal. It rapidly replaced the taste of the sake they'd been drinking and he moved faster, forgetting his original plan of taking it easy as he was indulging in his desire.

If her husband had asked her at that moment if she wanted him to calm down Beckett would have told him roughly no. So she was very pleased at the fact that he was moving so fast with her. Crying out his name she tried to last a little longer as she wanted more time but it was becoming more and more difficult. Her breasts were still literally tingling with the echo of her husband's touch and he had begun to rub his fingers over her clit. He was rolling it and putting it in between his first fingers as well and all of that along with his tongue were too much. She could only gasp out, "Rick I'm coming!" a second before she did so, arching her hips up. She felt him going along with her and she reached down to hold onto his head as the orgasm was making her feel rapturous and she wanted something to keep her grounded. Finally she felt herself calming down, feeling him slowly lapping at her folds until she finally stopped and then sighed deeply.

Moving up to her lips Castle brushed them against her before he pulled away and murmured, "Thank you."  
"I should be thanking you," Beckett breathed out. "Wait," she said as he quickly cupped his hand over her right breast.

"No?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Not yet," Beckett said. She started to sit up, smiling as he moved with her, and as soon as they were set she leaned into him to kiss him harder. Slightly tasting herself she smiled and then reached over to the nightstand for the sake. She poured out half a cup and drank half before giving the rest to Castle and said as he drank, "I need you to lie down."

Looking at her Castle was about to ask what she had in mind but decided that he shouldn't do that. He gave her back the empty cup before he did as she'd said, watching her then pour enough of the liquor to cover the bottom of it. "Now I should thank you," he said to her sincerely.

"Thank me after," Beckett said with a smile. She then moved a little above him; since his eyes were locked on her breasts; allowing him to take them both before she pulled away. "Not yet," she told him quickly as he was opening his mouth to begin to speak. "Do you want me to take you all the way?" she asked, hesitating then.

"No," Castle said. "I'm ready to start." He watched her as she nodded and then reached into the cup, wetting her first two fingertips. He waited in eager anticipation before those fingers were moving around his nipples and it was as if a shot had gone through him, the pleasure high at her mere touch. When she leaned her head down he threaded his fingers through her hair as she began to suck at each nub, long after the liquor was gone from them.

Hearing her husband begging for her to start Beckett moved away from him and asked, "Do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked in amusement.

"No but I know already it's going to be good so…" Castle said before he trailed off.

Smiling Beckett leaned over and kissed him as hard as she possibly could, cupping his cheek tenderly while she was still holding the cup in the other. She watched; when they'd parted; as he took her hand and then sucked her slightly damp fingertips into his mouth. "Lay down," she told him lovingly after he'd stopped and let her move her hand.

Since he wasn't sitting up all the way it didn't take long before Castle was on the pile of pillows and he watched as his wife began to liberally sprinkle his erection with the rest of the sake using her fingers. He grunted every time he felt the liquid falling against him and when she stopped he watched her lower her head. His breathing sped up as she licked at him, taking away the liquor and quickly as there wasn't much of it left on him. His body was immediately becoming hot at the feel of her tongue and he reached down to her, threading his fingers through her hair yet again. He tried to get her to take his member off of his stomach but she pushed his hand away until he felt her fingers sliding under it to pick it up.

Not surprised at the heavy groan of her husband Beckett ignored it as she then slipped her mouth over him, using her tongue heavily immediately. In all that time she was very quickly becoming aroused and she wanted to hurry to finish so they could finally come together fully. With that in mind she nearly didn't do anything except roll her tongue and lick him but she finally started to bob her head, being extremely careful that she didn't push him over the edge. "I'm sorry!" she breathed to him as she pulled away from him.

"I don't care," Castle said quickly as he sat up and grabbed her by the hips while she was straddling. "I just want you." Holding himself then with his right hand he watched her slide down until their hips were meeting. They both groaned and as soon as he stopped he leaned over, kissing her hungrily before she began to move. He had to stop and lean back, groaning again as the pleasure was very quick and a bit intense as well. He held her by the small of her back and took the time to just watch her as by then he'd been able to meet her pace the best he could with the position he was in. He soon felt himself literally drooling as his eyes scanned her form and he saw how her muscles were moving to help her. "I… you're a goddess Kate," he breathed out to her. "All mine."

A smile that was incredibly brief went across Beckett's face and she then raked her nails over his scalp telling him, "You don't want to share?"

"How the hell could I do that?" Castle nearly snarled, more because he was trying to speak and take her switching her up and down movement to rocking deliberately against him. "Would you want me to?" he asked. When she didn't answer, merely let her head fall back, he reached up to cup the back of it and made her look at him. He had been about to demand her to answer but the way her eyes were darkened and looking at him slightly half lidded he couldn't do it and he kissed her. Their tongues immediately met as Beckett didn't seem to need much chance to recover and they dueled eagerly for as long as possible until he needed to breathe as did she.

"Will…" Beckett began to say. But at that moment her husband began to suckle at her breasts and she was closing her eyes as tightly as possible as the pleasure was immense and red hot to her already burning form. She stroked at his hair with one hand, letting him go over both mounds with both his mouth and hand until he was moving away. She saw the slightly questioning look on his face and brushed her lips to his before she leaned over to whisper her request in his ear.

So surprised by that Castle stopped moving and looked up at his wife, tempted to ask if she was serious though he never did as he could tell she was from the expression on her face. He then reached down to cup her ass with one hand saying, "How hard?"

"You know already, don't… stop stalling," Beckett said in a moan, closing her eyes tightly.

With that Castle then slapped her and watched the way her body seemed to roll back from her hips up before he was doing it again. He hit her a second time, letting his hand rub over her skin as she cried out his name, her voice full of bliss before they went back to thrusting together. Moving as fast as he could with her he put both of his hands on the small of her back again and held him to her before they kissed. It was rough and deep and they were grasping for each other frantically as their heads tilted back and forth repeatedly.

Their kiss went into a few more before Beckett and Castle parted and she kept close to him, nuzzling his lips with her own before they were kissing once more. They kept it to that one as she needed to breathe and she murmured to him, "Do you want to fuck me?"

"I am right now," Castle said. "Stop," he begged her. He was a little shocked when she did so and he looked at her saying, "That soon?"

"Look down," Beckett replied, missing the feel of the friction that had been between them already. She watched her husband glancing at their joined bodies and said, "Want to touch it again?"

"Yes!" Castle said so eagerly he wasn't surprised when his wife laughed softly. But she was soon leaning back and he took advantage of it, rubbing his fingers over the swollen nub. "Again," he breathed to her in obvious awe. "You're a goddess Kate." He was shocked when she slapped away his hand and he looked at her questioningly.

"Say it like you want to," Beckett told him firmly.

At first Castle was going to protest that but she kept looking at him so he finally said, "You're my goddess Kate." He was taken aback then when she kissed him but soon recovered, throwing his arms around her and responding as she soon began to move on him again. The feel of her sex against him again was enough to make him thrust wildly compared to her, friction around his erection a heavy stimulant. He eventually calmed down; mainly because his wife was stroking his tongue with her own to lead him; and they moved together rapidly but in sync which made their hips smack together. While they were doing that he watched his wife closely and realized that she was close. "Come my love," he told her huskily, brushing his lips over her jaw before going to her ear. "Come so I can fuck you like I've been imagining since we woke up today."

The commanding tone of her husband's voice was more than enough to push Beckett to the edge; a little extra with everything she was already going through at that moment. Her back arched roughly as Castle was holding onto it tightly and she called his name repeatedly, unable to stop as each burst of fresh ecstasy along her nerves compelled her to do so to let him know what he was doing to her. She wasn't sure how his orgasm broke through the haze of her pleasure but it did and she held him against her as her own name became a mantra he was saying in a tone laden with delight. She let that continue on until it stopped and she slumped against his body for the last few of his own thrusts until he was still as well.

Swearing heavily in pleasure when he felt he could speak Castle moved his head to kiss his wife lovingly before they slowly parted and he told her, "That was amazing."

"Hmm, so making love to me in Japan works too," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her questioningly and she flexed her muscles tightly around him telling him, "It's going to be one of those nights."

"It is," Castle said simply since she had stated a fact.

"So now," Beckett said, getting off of him carefully before he moved out of her way. "I want you to fuck me Rick," she said in as sultry a tone as she could, cupping his cheek with her hand to lead him to her. "With your cock as hard as you can."

"Love," Castle breathed in anticipation. He wasn't surprised when she reached down in between them and drew his erection to her entrance and with them eventually holding onto it together he managed to slip within her. She moved away her hands and he kissed her hard before he lifted her legs and then let her move them as she wanted. Groaning when her right was wrapped tightly around his waist he felt the other move to lay pressed against the side of his leg before he reached down to it.

Beckett was slightly startled but allowed him to move it, not surprised when he made her spread it away from their bodies and she took it as far as she was comfortable with. His first thrust was soon after that and she cried out in utter joy at the sensation of him so deep. She reached up to him, clasping her hands together on the back of his neck before he leaned down to her. While they were beginning to kiss she started to thrust against him, pleased when he slowed his pace just slightly so she could meet him and they went faster from that. When he moved away from her and proceeded to kiss around her shoulders she moaned to him, "Promise me."

"Promise what?" Castle asked though he had an idea of what she wanted. He wasn't sure how she managed to do it but she got his hand in between them and he began to play a little with her breasts. He could only do that with one hand though but watching the way his wife was trying to press herself down hard on the bed he could tell she didn't care. He felt a rush of love that was in the form of adrenaline knowing what he'd done to her and he acted on it, reaching for her neck with his mouth.

Hissing in absolute joy at the feel of her husband sucking at her pulse Beckett dug her nails into his scalp before he grunted against her in what she knew was pain. She then moved them hurriedly down to his back as she needed some kind of distraction. Eventually she felt him slowing down and she couldn't help squeeze him to her with her leg, making him stop in his shock at that move. "I'll have a mark tomorrow," she let him know.

"I know… I want you to," Castle said seriously as he looked straight into her eyes. "I said you were my goddess… are you?" When she visibly hesitated he knew that she was teasing him but he went along with that and he thrust once, ramming into her as hard as he could with that. "Tell me Kate," he told her roughly.

"You know," Beckett said simply, a thrill going through her at their play and her heart beating wildly at the wonder of what he'd do next.

"No I don't," Castle said in a husky timbre. He nipped at her jaw and then her ear lobe; the former earning him a sharp gasp while the latter gave him a cry of his name that set his heart thudding heavily in his chest; before he told her, "Tell me love or I'll leave you like this. So close and yet only having yourself."

"You wouldn't," Beckett breathed as she was enjoying herself immensely. When he merely nipped at her pulse that was already tender from his previous attention to it she couldn't deny him any longer; or her body's screaming desire to have him thrusting within her again, "I'm yours Rick… oh god… as much as you're mine."

"Fucking gorgeous vixen," Castle breathed in a mixture of triumph and absolute adoration. He soon began to thrust in her again, groaning as she cried out since they were expressing their bodies' joy at going back to moving together again. He felt her throbbing against his member and he grit his teeth together then, wanting to last just a little longer for her and so he could feel her. To give himself a distraction he turned his head to kiss her before they were hungrily dueling with their tongues. It was a little rough and when they parted eventually he told his wife, "Your lips are swollen…"

A little startled he was thinking of that at that moment, Beckett whispered; slightly to get him back to what they were doing and because she had to point it out as it was looming large for her; "Your… your cock is so thick… it's th-throbbing… feels so… good…"

Breathing out once, roughly, against her shoulder at that Castle looked her in the eye and saw she was saying that in all seriousness. That compelled him then to speak and he told her, "You feel amazing Kate, your pussy is… perfect… tight… and warm… let me have you."

"Always," Beckett breathed out to her husband, warring within herself to continue or snap as the pleasure was in her body made it as taut as a bowstring. She took her husband's kiss then after he'd breathed, " _Always_ ," to her and was fighting with him passionately as he was making her feel even more with that. But the overwhelming sensation of their joined bodies was taken up just a notch as he chose that moment to start slamming into her clit and she was crying out heavily in her ecstasy before it slid into his name. She repeated it again as before the constant oscillation of throbbing was stealing through her body and it made her burn, looking to her cry of his name as a means to withstand it and keep from passing out. It nearly inundated her when he began to climax with her and they became a little crazy in their thrusts against one another, only hearing her husband calling to her was enough to keep her grounded and feeling the way he moved against her kept her conscious.

When he had stopped Castle looked down at his wife and became a little frantic, thinking that she had fainted. "Kate?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I'm resting," Beckett told him softly. She smiled just before she opened her eyes and looking at him asked, "You thought you hurt me?"

"No, just that it was too much," Castle said.

At that moment he pulled away from her and Beckett sighed deeply in disappointment before she spoke. "You'd have to really push it to get to too much," she said simply.

"I don't want to try," Castle said. He was startled when Beckett suddenly grasped his erection and breathing out hard said, "I'm sorry?"

"No, not for this," Beckett sighed in admiration as she let go of him so she could run her index's fingertip over his length. "I love this you know," she told him, a smirk appearing on her face as he watched her in slight shock. "As long, thick and firm as it is…" she trailed off. She then said, "Why didn't they fight to stay with you?"

Breathing out hard once more before she stopped Castle said, "I don't know and I don't care. I have you so…"

"That makes no sense," Beckett said with a soft laugh before she turned onto her side away from him. She was about to go to the small sake bottle when her husband was rushing over her and off the bed. "Rick," she said sternly.

"I don't want you to feel like we need to… finish this," Castle said as he was pouring the rest of the bottle into the cup they had, amazed to find there was enough left to just barely get to the rim of it.

"I don't I just want to have that empty," Beckett said to him with a smile. She couldn't help laugh as he gave it to her and then sat up a little more comfortably before she began to sip at the drink. She wasn't surprised when her husband immediately sat on the edge to watch her and began to caress her hair gently. "You want to?" she asked while she was handing him the glass that was half full.

"As long as you want to," Castle said. "But let's wait just a little."

"Drink," Beckett told him with a smile as she watched him. Reaching over to him then she ran her fingers along his jaw in between each sip he made and when he was nearly finished with his drink she let them trail in between his chest. She had a sudden idea and then told him, "Put that down."

Castle was slightly startled but did what she said quickly before he turned back to her. She pulled him onto the bed and once he was sitting in the middle of it on his knees he smiled at her saying, "Really?" as she was staring at his chest.

"Why can't I?" Beckett replied.

"That's true," Castle said before he realized that she was right. "Can I touch you?"

"Maybe once I'm done," Beckett told him with a smile. She then reached with her hands; on her knees as close as she could get to him; and she stroked at his bare chest, running it over the more defined muscles there before she went to his nipples.

Hissing in pleasure as she began to play with them Castle said, "You don't have to."

Looking down at her husband's erection that hadn't really full dissipated Beckett then told him, "No but I'm not going to miss the chance to." When her husband shuddered she then told him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her seriously. He took her hands from his chest and kissed the insides of her wrists before he then moved to her palms. From there he went to her lips, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms tightly around him in response. He managed to lay her down as they were playfully fighting together and when they were apart to breathe he told her, "I want you Kate, I can feel you already."

"I still feel you from before," Beckett told him as she watched him pull the sheet from the end of the bed up over himself. She smiled when he then hovered over her and told him, "I need you Rick."

Castle leaned down and after sharing a brief kiss with her said to her a little abashedly though he was desperate, "Say it for me?"

"Of course," Beckett said. But instead of saying anything else she merely kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth so they could roll together for a while before they slowly parted. She then got out from underneath him and drew him after her to the wall to the right of the bed where there was a slight shelf that she could rest on. Motioning with her finger as he'd stopped a bit away from her she then said, "Come here lover."

A thrill of joy passing through him; as that was what he'd wanted; Castle went straight to her and with a little pause so she could help him he was sinking cleanly inside of her. They both gasped at the shock of sensation that provided and he then began to move while they kissed once more.

That bout ended up setting the tone for the rest of Castle and Beckett's night and while they didn't spend all of it together what they spent was enough for the moment. They needed one another desperately and they took every second they could get to try and slake their desire. Though each time they orgasmed nearly as one it would help they knew it was never going to be enough as they were coming together so easily each time they could.


	7. Especially At Night

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really pleased to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Great you thought it was a very good chapter! Also glad you like that Skye and Mary are the ones introducing them to Japan, figured I should have them do that of course since they've been there before. Really happy you liked the kimonos too! And I figure one of the biggest things when you go to another country is food and that's definitely an adventure in and of itself as you said so I had to include that of course as my research into Japanese food made it look like it would be good as that. And I was very pleased you liked the love scene at the end and that it was them asking questions to each other!) and vetgirlmx (I was happy to see you thought the last chapter was very good. And I wasn't surprised you mentioned again it's different with friends this vacation, it felt like it as I wrote it. And yeah, did want to show the girls having fun so I'm glad you caught that. With Mari not being too homesick I figured if she was kept busy then that might help, lol. Also Eliza's getting to the age where she wants to be included so I'm having her be since it'd be mean not to do that on vacation, lol. And I wasn't surprised you noticed that Alexis was having fun babysitting, lol, couldn't see that going any other way. And with that it did work out for the parents to have a nice night, you're right. I had to laugh at what you said about Castle's reaction should he hear the comment about Alexis making a great mom though you are right about that too of course. I wasn't surprised you were expecting the reactions Castle had to the swords and the girls to the kimonos, lol, they were obvious of course but glad they didn't disappoint. And yeah, I figured the girls would have known about them already. But also I wanted to show that they were just happy to do something different since of course I've never written about them doing that at home. Really happy you can't wait to see where they go next and now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much for both reviews, I'm grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me I loved reading them as usual!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Overkill_ written by Colin Hay and sung by the band Men at Work, from their album _Cargo_.

Especially At Night

With a few final thrusts Castle ceased his movements as he groaned out his wife's name in ecstasy a final time before he rested on her body slightly, keeping the upper half of his above her. "I love you," he breathed out.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett sighed as she was stroking at his neck and back gently. "Better?"

"For now," Castle said as he'd awoken from a dream of his wife with his arousal raging. He'd taken Beckett as soon as she'd woken up, luckily she was in a nearly similar state of arousal and they'd enjoyed it greatly the same he could tell. He carefully withdrew from her and lay next to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms so they wouldn't lose their intimacy yet. "What're you thinking?" he asked her after he'd very quickly checked what time it was and saw they had time until her alarm would go off.

"I'm remembering something I keep forgetting to mention to you," Beckett told him with a smile. "You brought our brushes."

Sucking in a slight breath Castle then said, "Does that mean you're glad or mad?"

"Don't rhyme," Beckett told him teasingly. "And I'm pleased. What about ink?"

"At the Senso-ji Temple I'll be able to get some," Castle told her. "I'm hoping there'll be a slightly thicker kind."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smirk. "It's my turn."

Castle watched her sit up then with slightly wide eyes and said, "You've been practicing."

"I have and I'm ready," Beckett said before she ran her fingertips very gently along his shoulder over to his collarbone.

"Please," Castle breathed out as he knew that was where she wanted it to go and he agreed with her completely.

Beckett smiled and was going to lean down to kiss him before she was stopped by her alarm sounding off then. Sighing she said, "Tonight."  
"Definitely," Castle said, nodding his head rapidly before they were kissing deeply as he sat up.

Once they'd parted Beckett went to grab her clothes, not surprised when her husband was watching her closely as she was choosing her bra and panties. "I'm not wearing those," she told him with a smirk.

"I didn't want you to," Castle said. "But… think tonight if you get a kimono you can wear them then."

Pausing for a moment as she thought that over Beckett then said, "I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Castle said before they then began to pull on their clothes. Just as they were about to walk over to the bathroom to finish he heard the text alert of his wife's phone.

"Change of plans," Beckett said as she went to read the message. "Yeah, we're eating a quick breakfast at the shrine."

"What?" Castle asked in surprise.

"You heard," Beckett replied with a smile. When he just gave her a look she explained, " _Okayu_ , their version of _congee_."

"Oh, awesome," Castle replied. "We should hurry."

Beckett smiled; since she knew that he was hungry; and went with him to finish up which they were able to do quickly. After checking the ponytail in her hair a final time she felt her husband coming up to her and turning quickly to him said, "Will you wear yours tonight too?"

"My kimono?" Castle asked in reply. When she nodded he said, "Of course, anything you want."

Smiling at his tone Beckett wrapped her arms around him to kiss him deeply and after they'd finally managed to part from each other she said, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Castle told her seriously. He kissed her gently before he took her hand and together they left their suite, joining Skye and Mary who were leaving their own to go see their children.

* * *

Before her parents got up in their room Julia was with Mari and the twins in the living room of their suite while Alexis and Eliza were still sleeping. They'd all woken up early and while waiting for the other two to get up they had played their empresses game as far as it would go. "What do you want to do now?" she asked as she came back from checking on her sisters.

"You're dancing now," Kathleen stated, looking at Mari. When the little girl nodded she then said, "Why don't you two dance."

"You're just gonna watch us?" Julia asked, smiling at her friend before looking back to the twins. When they both nodded she said, "We're gonna do the Waltz."

"'Cause it's quiet," Mari replied with one nod of her head. She got off the couch before going over to her friend and getting into hold with her.

Though they didn't have any music Julia counted off the steps so Mari would be able to start and they whirled around the room together a few times before they nearly ran into the desk against the side of the wall. Laughing slightly together they hugged tightly before she said, "You're getting better and better at that."

"Thanks I'm trying," Mari said. "She's gonna be in a competition next month," she suddenly said to the twins as they went back to the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Marie asked interestedly.

"Yeah, we're gonna dance the Argentine Tango, Cha-Cha, Viennese Waltz and Foxtrot," Julia said. "Those we're good at so Ms. Grey picked us and also Abby and Oliver to dance too."

"Tell them about your dad," Mari then said.

"I can tell you about our dad," Alexis suddenly said from the doorway to the bathroom. She smiled when all the girls; except for Eliza next to her; said good morning and she told them, "Morning. Like I said I can tell you but you guys need to get ready, we're leaving as soon as our parents get here."

"She got a message," Eliza explained.

"From your mom," Alexis directed to the twins. "We're having a quick breakfast at the Meiji Shrine." She wasn't surprised when the girls all hurried to her so they could get dressed in the bedroom. She helped Eliza before she dressed herself while the girls were brushing their hair and after they had finished she took care of Julia, Mari and Kathleen who all wanted their hair styled different.

"Thank you Alexis," Kathleen said a little shyly after the young woman had parted her hair and tied off two pigtails as she'd requested.

"You're very welcome," Alexis said.

"You were going to say about Daddy, 'lexis," Eliza said then as they were waiting.

Smiling the young woman then said, "There's a group that our father is a part of; Kate too now; the Manhattan Writers Society. This week before they left he got something in the mail."

The twins listening interestedly groaned with Eliza and Mari when there was a knock at the door before they all remembered a second later it was their parents. They rushed to them as soon as the door was opened and hugged them tightly, calling good morning until the toddler was speaking.

"Daddy, tell them about your prize!" Eliza said before they could start leaving.

"Prize?" Mary asked.

Castle smiled at his wife and then said, "I forgot to mention it. I'm going to be honored by the Manhattan Writers Society, a club though it's not exactly a place we go meet. They're giving me a plaque for my work on the twenty-seventh at a dinner that night; the same day Julia's competition is in the morning."

"Congratulations," Skye said. After her wife had said the same she then said, "So you're going to the city after that competition."

"That's the idea," Beckett said, holding Eliza. "With them," she then quickly said as she knew Skye was about to ask. "They're allowed to go." She then looked to her stepdaughter and told her, "Louis can come with us as well."

"Thank you," Alexis said with a smile, glancing at her father.

"She's right, he can," Castle said. "It would be slightly crass to just leave him at the loft. After the party they're going to fly back to England."

"We have the same flight," Alexis said to her father's unasked question. "And our term starts the day after."

"That should be fun," Skye said. "So should we get going?" she asked, not looking at the girls. She shared a smile with her as all five girls began to clamor to go and she said, "Alright, let's go and have some breakfast."

Carrying Eliza out of the room Beckett told her, "You know you need to tell us how your night was."

"At breakfast Mommy," the toddler said seriously. "'Cause everyone has to say."

"And you need to tell us how it went for you too," Julia said, walking with her father and Mari.

"During breakfast," Castle assured her before they had reached the elevators.

"Are we going on the subway again?" Alexis asked.

Seeing the girls all looking to her and her wife, Mary said. "We are, on two different ones in fact. So that should be fun."

Castle wasn't surprised when the girls were all eager and he took Julia's and Mari's hands to start walking over to the station. The trip was a bit long but luckily they had no problem with the kids as they were still enthralled by the subway system though they managed to get there after the rush hour. When they were walking to the entrance after the station he heard Eliza crying out, "Look!" and saw she was pointing to a torii.

"That's it?" Julia asked, walking with her mother by then.

"That's it," Beckett said with a smile. "But we're not going there just yet."

Skye led the group over to the café where they ordered _okayu_ for everyone before they sat down together. Beginning to eat the investigator asked her daughters about their night and that set off the others all telling them about what they'd done.

"So it sounds likes you had a great time," Beckett commented. "A good dinner and fun at the pool."

"A lot of fun," Alexis told them. "I was lucky I could get them to bed."

"We went," Julia said in mock protest before she smiled at her sister. "We were really excited."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said.

"Neither am I," Skye said. "Were you comfortable so many of you?"

"The couch was good," Marie told her mother. "And we slept all night."

"Good," Mary said. "How are you guys enjoying your _okayu_?"

"I think Eliza enjoyed it," Castle said, showing the others the empty bowl in front of the toddler. "And she was hungry of course."

"Of course," Beckett said in amusement as she then watched her husband trying to clean off their youngest's mouth.

"So we're finished," Skye said then. "Let's begin."

"We're going to be saying that a lot," Castle commented as he saw the way the investigator wrinkled her nose at that saying. "Let's go, come on, we're ready…"

"Which we are," Alexis told her father, pretending to be mad. She laughed softly as he looked at her and then hugged him tightly before they then left the table and went back outside.

"There's etiquette at this shrine," Skye said, stopping everyone at the torii gate. "A few things they would like us to do out of respect here. Nothing serious," she added with a smile as Eliza was looking at her with wide eyes. "Just some things to do. So first is here at the gate we bow once as we're entering."

Watching the kids; after they looked at each other for a moment; bow to the gate Beckett watched them walk ahead before she herself did the same with Castle and Alexis. They glanced back at Skye and Mary, seeing them bowing themselves before they continued on the path they were on.

"Another one?" Mari asked as they came to another torii.

"Yep, bow again," Castle told them. Once they'd done so he walked with Beckett after the kids and Alexis down the path. "What's this?" he asked.

"The gardens," Skye said. As they walked over to the kids who were standing a bit ahead of them taking pictures of the foliage and flowers around them she then told the two, "The halls we're going to you're not allowed to take pictures at."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett replied with a smile. "But some we can take pictures of."

"Some and you can take pictures of the halls just further back," Mary replied.

"What are they doing?" Marie asked Alexis as they stopped to watch a pair of older women picking up a wooden ladle that was filled with water which they poured over their left hands.

"It's a _temizuya_ ," Skye said once she and the other three had reached their kids. "A font and this is another thing they'd like you to do."

Eliza watched the women finish with the water and she asked, "All of that?"

"I don't think she needs to do it," Mary said though she sounded doubtful, looking at her wife.

"We can help her," Beckett said. "Just in case."

Going to the font Skye began with Alexis; so the girls would be more comfortable seeing her go through it; and she then helped her wash first her left hand then right. "Now pour the water in your left hand and put that water in your mouth to rinse it."

Alexis quickly did so, rinsing her left hand again as she recalled the women doing that before she rinsed out the ladle. She stood back and watched the rest of her family and the McDouglases do so, including Mari. "That was interesting," she said to her sisters as they came to her when they continued on.

"Do we need to do it again?" Castle asked Skye and Mary.

"We're coming back to go in," the former said. "This is the Iris Garden," she called ahead to the girls.

"But there's no iris," Eliza said as she was looking around.

"We're a bit early," Skye told her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she'd come back to her parents. "But still what there is is very pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile. Walking through the rest of the garden went quickly and as they headed then to the main part of the shrine she became a little shy, holding on tightly to her father's hand. "Daddy," she said softly.

"It's okay sweetheart," Castle said reassuringly, not surprised to see Julia and Mari with Beckett and the twins with their mothers. "This is supposed to be a very peaceful place."

"He's right," Beckett told the three girls. "There's nothing scary here."

Though she was reassured by her parents' words Julia was still a little unsure as they bowed to the torii and then walked up the path holding on to Mari's hand tightly. When she saw the building directly in front of them she breathed out saying, "It's beautiful," seeing her friend nodding in agreement with her slowly in her awe.

"We need to take pictures from here," Beckett told the two girls. "They don't want us taking them close up."

Nodding Julia got her camera ready; able to see Mari was doing the same next to her. She heard Skye talking to Eliza and she hurried a little with her shot before she looked over at them.

"You don't want to take a picture?" the toddler asked after she had hers taken.

"I'm good for now," Skye said. "Take one of the _Kaguraden_." She wasn't surprised when she got confused looks from all the others at that and she said, "In English it's the Hall of Shinto Music and Dance. We can't go in so here is good enough."

"That's it?" Alexis asked once she'd taken a picture of the newer building.

"That's it but at least now you can pay attention to what we're going to see," Mary said as they began to put away their cameras. When they were ready she held Kathleen's hand as Skye had their oldest daughter's hand and then led the way for the others.

"It is very nice here," Beckett said softly as she looked at the girls.

"Do we have to be quiet?" Eliza asked. When her mother nodded she smiled and said, "We will."

Squeezing the toddler's other hand that he was holding Castle said, "We're not going to get too close to the main hall."

"Why not?" Alexis said in protest.

"Do you guys mind?" Castle said, looking at the girls who looked as if they would like to protest as well.

"No we want to see," Julia replied.

"There are tourists going up Rick," Beckett said. "You never came here?"

"Never did," Castle said, shaking his head. "But yeah, we'll go up," he told them.

Walking after the McDouglases the family and Mari soon came to the main building and watched as Skye placed some coins into a box before bowing twice, clapping twice and pausing briefly before bowing again.

"We can do that too?" Mari asked the woman in a whisper.

"I said a brief prayer," Skye told them. "When I paused but you could say a wish too if you'd like."

"Mommy you do that first," Eliza said.

Smiling at her Beckett motioned to Skye and murmured to her, "How much did you give?"

"Six hundred yen," the investigator explained.

Getting two coins for that Beckett dropped them into the box and then stepped back, bowing twice. She clapped twice, trying not to feel foolish as others were doing the same and she said a quick prayer in her mind for the health of her husband, family, friends and herself before she bowed a final time. She stood with Skye and Eliza as they watched the others doing that and they then began to walk back to leave the shrine, bowing at each torii that they reached.

"Is that it?" Kathleen said with a sigh.

"It is but now it's time for the Senso-ji Temple," Skye told her.

"I want to see that," Eliza said.

"So do I," Mari agreed. "But do we have to do everything we did here?"

"No, this is going to be a Buddhist temple," Beckett said. "But we still need to be respectful. I went to a temple once in Kiev," she explained to everyone.

"You'll enjoy this one," Skye said. She wasn't surprised when Beckett laughed slightly before they left the grounds of the shrine completely and then went to the subway station to head to the other side of the city.

* * *

"Look at the statues," Julia was saying as they reached the gate to the temple. She then realized that her sister was bowing and tugged her arm saying, "We don't have to do that here."

"No?" Eliza asked, looking to Skye.

"No," the investigator said with a reassuring smile as the toddler seemed to be embarrassed. "Did you two come here?" she asked Castle and Alexis. When they shook their heads she smiled again and then said, "So I suppose we're the tour guides once more. Here on the right is _Fujin_ , a wind god and on the left is _Raijin_ who is a thunder god. This is the _Kaminarimon_ Gate and that means thunder gate."

"People pray to these gods?" Mari asked.

"They do, so the people will benefit," Mary said. "What we're going into next is the _Nakamise-dori_ , an alley of small shops."

"We're going on the way out right?" Castle asked. "By the way, I've heard of these shops before."

"We'll go on the way out," Skye said with a smile. "So we don't need to carry everything through the temple."

"For respect?" Eliza asked.

"Exactly," Beckett said as her youngest took her hand. She made sure Castle was with their oldest and Mari before they went through the gate and came to the shops.

"I hope we can stop at those shops," Mari whispered to Julia and Alexis who had joined them.

"You want a robe too?" Julia asked her friend with a smile.

Seeing their daughter's friend nod in response to that Castle squeezed his wife's hand before she did so in response to him and he glanced at her.

"Not yet," Beckett replied simply.

"Gather round everyone," Mary then said jokingly to them as they came to another gate. "This is the _Hozo-mon_ Gate and it was repeatedly destroyed by fire until they built this one of concrete."

"It's nice," Julia said in admiration as she took a picture of the upper levels of the gate.

Seeing the direction in which her camera was pointing Skye told her, "They keep things up there, like sutras from China and Buddhist objects."

"You forgot the statue _grá_ ," Mary then reminded her wife.

Looking back to where the woman was pointing Beckett saw the statue of a male figure with its hands pressed together and one leg up. "Buddha?" she asked.

" _Nade Botokesan Buddha_ ," Skye answered. "You can't really see it from here but it's been smoothed out from people rubbing it for luck or if they're ill."

"Can we see more now Mummy?" Marie eventually asked as they watched a few people rub at the statue.

"Yes come on and better hold on to someone it'll be crowded here," Skye told everyone.

Carrying Eliza, Castle watched her take pictures as they walked in between some structures before they came to a large incense burner where a number of people were standing in the smoke that was coming off it.

"Why Daddy?" the toddler asked him then.

"To keep them healthy," Mary told them as she was near them. "We're passing the girls through if we can."

"We can but just once," Beckett said to her husband with a smile. They led the three girls to the smoke, Alexis in between her and Castle. The smell of the smoke was comforting and as they then walked up to the main hall she smiled as all five of the girls and Alexis stopped to take pictures as soon as they were near enough.

Watching his wife take a few shots Castle then said to Skye, "Anything we can do here?"

"They throw coins and light candles," the investigator said. "We've done that."

"Okay," Castle said, going to Beckett then as she had walked away with the girls.

After Beckett had agreed to that the group went up the steps, throwing out coins before the adults lit the candles and they stood a little ways back from the worshipers, silent at the same time they held their hands together as Skye had told them with their heads bowed.

"Is it okay we're not part of the religion and we did that?" Julia asked.

"We weren't the only tourists who were doing that," Alexis pointed out to her sister.

"What's next?" Beckett asked Skye.

" _Yogodo_ Hall," the investigator said. "It has eight Buddha statues."

Walking over to that hall the girls were so busy taking pictures of the exterior that they nearly forgot about the statues. They didn't take pictures of those figures but they looked them over interestedly while they were very quiet.

"It was so pretty in there," Julia said to her mother as they were walking to the next hall.

"I know these are very nice," Beckett told her, watching her take a picture of the path to their right with flowering trees. "This hall?" she asked the two women who had turned to them then.

" _Awashima_ Hall," Mary said. "It's dedicated to a deity that looks after women, _Awajima Myojin_."

"It's pretty too, I like the color," Eliza said then.

"Red is a lucky color right?" Mari asked.

"It is," Castle told her. "Can you read the sign?" he asked Skye.

"I can but we should move on," Skye said as some monks were coming towards the building.

"Why do we have to?" Eliza asked her parents as they took her hands to walk away.

"We're not supposed to bother them," Beckett answered first.

"Aren't we going through this a little fast?" Alexis said suddenly.

"We can't go into every hall," Skye said as they came to the next one. "So we're going fast. But don't worry; we'll have plenty to do today."

"Like go to the stores?" Mari asked hopefully.

"I was hoping too Mummy, Mommy," Kathleen said, her sister nodding next to her.

"We will, for now let's turn our attention to this, the _Yakushido_ Hall," Skye said with a smile. "Small but still important of course."

As the investigator was talking about that hall Beckett watched the girls take pictures as they listened, pleased to see they were enjoying the temple even after having gone to the shrine before. She felt Castle squeeze her hand gently and she smiled at him as they'd both wondered at their daughters' reaction to it though she knew they'd all enjoy the architecture. As they walked to the next structure to look she felt him take her hand then and she squeezed it before they let go of each other and turned their attention back to what was ahead of them.

"I'll take over this time _grá_ ," Mary said to her wife as they came to another gate. "This one's the _Nitenmon_ Gate and the statues are of _Zochoten_ and _Jikokuten_." She was going to continue when Eliza started to try to pronounce the names and she smiled as the toddler began to giggle.

"They tickle my tongue," Eliza asked. She then gasped and grew serious asking, "Is it bad to laugh at names?"

"I don't think so," Skye said. "It's understandable since of course you don't speak Japanese. But do you want to know who they are?"

"I do," all five girls said at almost the exact same time.

"Ah, creepy," Castle said, pretending to jump in shock. He smiled when the girls giggled at him and then said, "I think I would too."

"They're protective deities in the religion and they're known as _ten_ ," Skye said.

"Their names have that," Kathleen said.

"So the name of the gate means something about them?" Julia asked.

"It means gate of two _ten_ ," Mary answered.

"That makes sense," Castle said.

"A lot," Eliza said seriously. She smiled and stood with her father while the others took pictures and then said to him, "Are we gonna go tomorrow?"

"You mean leave the city?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he said, "We are but that's all I'm going to tell you."

Sighing Eliza then looked at her mother who was walking up to them and said, "We're gonna go Mommy!"

"I know," Beckett said, having heard what her husband had told their daughter.

"Can we know what we're doing tomorrow now?" Kathleen said hopefully as they were all grouped together again.

"Easy," Mary said to the girls as they all started to suddenly clamor to know. "You need to be a little quieter here."

"I think that means we can't know yet," Julia said to the other kids.

"But one thing we can tell you about today," Skye said as they began to lead the way to the next thing to see though they almost immediately paused so Julia and Mari could take a picture of some trees with the five story pagoda in the background. "We were going to go swimming; us McDouglases; for one more time before we leave the city and head out more into the country."

"Yes we can go," Beckett said as soon as Julia, Mari and Eliza turned their heads to her and Castle. "We'd like to do that one more time too."

"I'm going, don't worry," Alexis said with a smile at that as her sisters turned next to her. "But we're still going through here and I bet you anything we're going to see something beautiful."

"You've seen it already," Mary said as they went to the west of the main hall to come to the building where the pagoda was.

"Good choice," Beckett said to the women as the girls and Alexis were all taking pictures. She took a few herself before she went back to her husband and said softly, "Take Skye with you."

"Where?" Castle asked, slightly startled by that.

"To the shop where you'll buy ink," Beckett said.

"Should I tell her why I want thicker ink?" Castle asked after thinking over that for a moment.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied. She smiled slightly when her husband looked at her again, startled, and she told him, "She won't judge us, she might even want to do that with Mary."

"Do what with my lovely wife?" Skye asked, walking back to them. "I heard you mention my name."

Sharing a look Castle wasn't surprised when Beckett nodded for him to continue and he sighed before he explained why he needed thick ink that was safe to use on skin; speaking entirely in Irish.

"What a fab idea," Skye said musingly. "I'll go with you for sure and get a set of brushes and ink myself." She then said to Beckett, "You're right, I want to do the same with Mary. We'll see what we find when we get to the alley."

"What's next?" Eliza asked, hurrying over to them with Julia and Mari trailing.

"A few things left and then we'll head on to the shops," Skye said.

"Can I ask one thing?" Castle asked.

"Lunch?" Skye said. When he nodded she then said, "There were food places along the way if you didn't notice."

"I did and I was hoping we'd eat here," Castle said.

"No protests to go instead for _okonomiyaki_?" Beckett teased her husband.

"Everything looked really good," Castle said.

Beckett laughed softly as they walked back over to the other side of the temple after walking down a bit and she saw the slight incline of a shrine ahead of them. She made her husband slow down as the others went ahead of them and murmured to him, " _I love you_."

A little surprised by the suddenness of that statement Castle guessed that she had been compelled to say it after their talk about what they were hoping to do that night with their calligraphy brushes. So he smiled back at her and then said simply, " _I love you too_." He wanted to kiss her, badly, but remembering they were at a shrine he merely brought her left hand up to his lips to kiss it briefly.

"They'll join us," Alexis said as Skye was looking for her dad and stepmother and they both saw him kissing Beckett's hand. "Will we have much time to go through the shops?" she then said, turning away so they could give the two some privacy.

"Oh sure, just can't go through every last one," Skye said. "Now I can say where we are," she said teasingly as Castle and Beckett walked up to them.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Castle asked in mock surprise.

"We've been taking pictures," Julia told them. "But we do want to know," she said to Skye and Mary with a smile.

"It's closed today," the former then explained. "But that is the _Bentendo_ Hall up there, named for the statue to the deity _Benzaiten_ there and she's also known as _Benten_."

"It's a female?" Alexis asked.

"She's also known as _Rojo Benzaiten_ ; this statue; because she has grey hair," Mary said, nodding to the young woman's question.

"So r-ojo," Eliza pronounced carefully. "Means grey?"

"Good guess," Skye told her with a smile. The belfry next to it is the _Benten-yama Shoro_ , the bell used to ring at the top of the hour in Edo."

"They still ring it now," Mary added. "At six every morning."

Once they'd taken pictures of the building and bell the group walked back around to the other side of the temple where Skye and Mary stopped and turned to them.

"This is the _Dembo-in_ which means the abbot's residence and we're going to the garden outside it," Skye started.

"We need to be quiet?" Mari asked.

"Exactly we're going to walk, take pictures quietly and leave the place peaceful since we're very lucky we're allowed to walk where we are," Mary told them. She then said to Castle, Beckett and Alexis, "It's better to make them understand."

"Good idea," Castle said with a nod, his wife agreeing with him by nodding as well. He took her hand as they walked to the building and the garden which was right next to the pagoda and then proceeded to go around the pond that was there.

Julia, with Mari as they had all paired off, would take a picture before lowering her camera to look around them at the greenery and blooms of trees. She felt the peaceful nature in the design of the garden and she shared a smile with her friend at the sight of it that she did her best then to document with her camera. They passed below one tree soon after and a breeze pushed some of the blooms off the branches, petals raining down on them. She smiled widely at her friend again as they stood and looked up at the pink and white petals on the air and she then realized her parents had stopped too ahead of them.

Leaning over to his wife Castle murmured again that he loved her and was pleased when she said the same to him in return. He held her close to him as they continued, not mentioning the fact that some of the petals that had fallen on them had stuck to her hair. He watched her take a picture of the pond before next taking one of the building and the pagoda behind it. When they had walked back to where they'd started he took Eliza from Alexis and said to her once they were away from the buildings, "A little tired sweetheart?"

"Little bit Daddy," Eliza said. "Did we finish?"

"Not yet, one very last thing and then we'll have our lunch," Skye promised, she and her wife leading them to a small structure. "The _Chingodo_ Hall."

"No information on this one?" Castle asked in amusement as that was all she said.

"Take pictures," Mary urged. "Give us a minute to compose what we want to say." She wasn't surprised when Castle laughed briefly but he and the others turned their attention to photographing the hall and especially the two statues to its right.

"You know what those are?" Beckett asked her friend.

" _Tanuki_ ," Skye said simply. "They're raccoon dog deities that are believed to protect people and homes from catastrophes. But also they're celebrated as lovable buffoons or drunken rascals so if you see these entrance of a place in the city it's likely going to be a drinking establishment."

"They are cute… and they help?" Eliza asked.

"They're supposed to," Castle said, placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, I like them," Eliza said, nodding her head seriously.

Once she was sure everyone had pictures Skye said, "Anyone want to go or should we walk around more?"

"We saw everything right?" Mari asked.

"Then we should go to the stores," Julia said after the woman had nodded.

"And lunch!" Eliza cried eagerly.

Laughing the group headed back to _Nakamise-dori_ where Skye and Mary took them to a stall that sold tall piles of noodles, taking over ordering since they could do so in Japanese.

"Not bad," Castle said after eating his first bunch grabbed with his chopsticks. He was sharing with Beckett and Eliza and said, "More?" to the toddler since he was feeding her.

"Yes please," Eliza said quickly.

"They make the noodles," Mary commented. "So it should be good."

"I like it," Julia said, carefully getting some noodles from the plate she was sharing with Alexis and Mari.

"It tastes different," Kathleen said suddenly. "Is it 'cause they make it like you said Mommy?"

"It is," Mary replied with a nod.

"But still good right? Kath," Skye said before saying her youngest's name since she had turned to look at souvenir store near them.

"Sorry, it is Mummy," Kathleen replied, quickly turning back to her.

"You can't buy too much," Beckett told Julia and Mari as they looked to her then.

"How did you know we were gonna ask that?" Julia asked in amazement.

"Because she's psychic," Castle replied. When his wife just looked at him he said, "Also you were looking at the store too."

"But little things?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Beckett said easily as she finished off the soda she'd gotten to drink. "Here," she then told Eliza, handing her her drink.

After she had finished and gave the bottle back to her mother the toddler said, "I wanna get the pretty robe Mommy."

"A kimono," Julia hurried to say. "So do we," she told their parents, indicating Mari as well.

"I think it's time we told them," Castle said to Skye and Mary.

"Agreed," Skye said, holding onto her oldest as she had begun to tug at her coat sleeve. "So once we finish walking through here we're going back to the hotel."

"To swim?" Eliza asked, wondering what was so special about that.

"No that we should do after dinner," Mary said, seeing Castle and Beckett nodding in agreement. "We're going to a store in the hotel where we'll be getting kimonos."

"Real kimonos," Skye said very quickly as the girls all seemed to gasp at once. "So we'll shop for those there."

Not surprised when the girls all thanked their parents Alexis said to the two sets of parents, "What about him?" nodding to her father.

"He'll be getting a kimono with a _hakama_ ," Skye said, looking to him.

"The… loose trousers?" Castle asked. When the investigator nodded he smiled and said, "Thanks, hopefully it'll look alright on me."

"It will," Skye said reassuringly, though she was looking at Beckett directly when she said that. "So we'll shop now and there is a stall that sells undergarments for kimonos which we absolutely need to stop at."

"Let's go," Alexis said, taking Eliza's hand.

"Here, I'll carry her," Castle said, picking her up. "We'll stop where we want to," he told the toddler.

"I know I wanna see what is here," Eliza told him seriously.

Castle kissed her temple and then walked after the others though they didn't get very far as Skye and Mary stopped them at another shop selling food. "Dessert?" he asked the two.

" _Manju_ ," Mary said, handing him a bun.

"You get half of one sweetie," Beckett told Eliza as she handed the one she had, split in half to her. "Eat slowly."

With a nod Eliza took a bite and tasting the red bean paste inside giggled and told her father, "It's good."

"I'm glad you like it," Castle said before he had to stop. "Oh, some toys go take a look," he told her as he set her down. He watched the toddler rush inside after her sisters and the others and looked at Beckett.

"Alexis is taking care of them with Mary," she told her husband. "And so will I once you and Skye go."

"We… oh," Castle said as he looked to the investigator. "We'll see you," he told his wife with a smile. He couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her cheek and once he'd done so he joined Skye down the path to more stalls, hoping they'd have luck before they rejoined their families.

* * *

"Please come this way and we will assist you in finding your kimono," a man was saying to Castle once they had entered the store in the hotel.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Castle said, smiling at his family and the McDouglases. "Have fun."

"You too Daddy," Julia called to him.

"We're this way," Skye told the others once they were alone with the two women who'd come out to them.

Walking into a large room Beckett was startled for a moment to see a number of kimonos hanging on racks and she saw the girls were all gasping in joy before she turned to the woman who was speaking to them. The taller of the two let them know what kinds of the robes there were and she went with Julia, Eliza and Mari so they could pick out theirs first.

"There's so many," Mari commented in awe.

"There are but try and think first of what color you'd like," Alexis suggested.

"That's a good idea," Beckett said when the three girls looked at her. "Let's look for you first Eliza."

"I want blue," the toddler said with a smile.

"Luckily they divided them by color," Alexis said to her stepmother.

Nodding quickly Beckett spoke to the employee who had remained with them and they were then led over to the blue kimonos where she told Eliza, "Go ahead, if you see any then just let us know."

The toddler nodded, glancing at the employee a little shyly before her sisters were urging her to take a look at the different patterns. She looked at what she could see of the patterns on the side and then stopped at one that was a very light blue. "Can I see it?" she asked, looking up at her mother who was with her.

"Is it alright?" Beckett asked the employee. She moved aside with Eliza as the woman pulled the robe out and when the toddler nodded eagerly she said, "Can we try them on or are we going to be buying it before we can put it on?"

"I have sizes here," the woman answered. "And we will fix them if they are needed."

Nodding Beckett took the chart that the woman handed her and saw the size in comparison to US sizes. "This'll fit," she said with a nod. "Is this what you want for sure?" she then said to Eliza seriously.

"Yes please," the toddler replied with a serious nod.

"Okay she'll have this one," Beckett told the employee after she handed it to her. She then went over with Eliza to Julia and Mari who'd gone to look for themselves with Alexis at the kimonos in their sizes. "Any luck?" she asked her stepdaughter.

"Julia wants this one," Alexis said, pointing it out to the employee who'd come over to them then after she'd set aside Eliza's choice. "And Mari wants that one," she said since the little girl was pointing it out then.

"So your turn Alexis," Beckett said.

"You can go look for your own," the young woman replied. "I'll be fine."

"Should we leave you alone?" Mari asked jokingly.

"No," Beckett said. "You three are coming with me," she told the girls. She went over to her size though Alexis was following them and then went to the blue kimonos. She scrutinized as much as she could but her eyes kept returning to one though she tried to keep them from doing that. Finally she gave up and went to the kimono, holding it up before she breathed out, her mind on what her husband's reaction to it would be. "What did you two think?" she asked the girls who were watching her.

"I think it's perfect," Julia said.

"Yeah Daddy will like it," Eliza told her.

"Don't lie and say you weren't thinking about that Mommy," Julia told her mother with a smile.

"I was," Beckett said. She handed the kimono to the woman and said, "I think we're all ready," as Alexis was coming over to them.

"We are," the young woman said as the girls were ahhing over her choice.

They were led to a changing room in the back, seeing that the McDouglases were there as well.

"Hullo we're all changing together once you put on the slip underneath," Skye said, nodding to the stalls.

"We need to help our girls with their robes," Mary explained. "And since you'll need help too we might as well assist you."

"We'll be back," Beckett said. "Can you-" she started to say to Alexis.

"We'll be outside as soon as we can," the young woman replied, taking Eliza's hand and their slips they'd be changing into.

"We're changing together?" Mari asked a little shyly.

"We are," Beckett said. "Unless you two want to change on your own."

"That's okay," Julia said. "We probably need your help." She then thought of something and said, "What if we help each other and then you change so we get out faster?"

"Come on," Beckett said. She then went into the stall with the two girls and helped them with their clothes before she started to get her own off. She was sure they'd be okay with their slips before she took care of her own after taking off her clothes. "So… what?" she asked, turning to the girls and finding that they were looking at her.

Trying not to giggle too hard Julia asked, "How hard did Daddy bite you?"

Reaching up to her neck without thinking about it Beckett smiled and then said, "A little hard, how dark is the bruise."

Going closer to her mother to get a better look at the mark Julia said, "It's not bad. Just make sure you cover it if we go out to dinner."

"We are," Beckett assured her.

"What's _shabu shabu_?" Mari asked her before they left.

"You'll see when we go," Beckett assured her before they walked out into the main dressing room to find Skye and Mary getting their daughters ready. "We need to wait?" she asked them.

"If you don't mind," Skye answered since she was grabbing the obi of Marie's kimono. "Stand straight," she said, smiling at Eliza who was standing in front of them watching closely.

"You guys aren't cold are you?" Mary asked them since they were all in their robes except for the twins.

"We're fine," Beckett said slowly. When Skye looked at her she shook her head and waited for the investigator to finish with Marie before she went to her and pulled her aside. "Are you naked under that?" she whispered.

"Upper half," Skye told her.

"Can you tell Alexis?" Beckett said, seeing that both women didn't really need their bras for the kimonos. She ducked into the changing stall they'd used and she removed hers before putting the slip back on.

"I feel kind of weird," Alexis said when she came out of her stall at the same time as her stepmother, holding her bra in her hand as Beckett was with her own.

"I guess it's freeing," Beckett replied. "Want to burn them?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh no, this one was expensive," Alexis protested.


	8. Especially At Night (Part 2)

After she had gone over to Skye and Mary, Beckett saw that they were looking at the obi for Eliza's kimono and said, "I'm putting it on right?"

"You are," Mary said, handing her the kimono. "We're here to coach you… well Skye is, I'll help Alexis if she doesn't mind?"

"I don't," the young woman said with a smile.

"Alright you need to make sure it's tight enough," Skye was saying to Beckett. She helped her in getting it set for Eliza and then handed her the obi before saying, "Get it set and I'll show you the knot."

Once she had the white fabric set Beckett listened closely to the investigator explaining the knot to tie before she had it set. She secured that obi with a length of silk Skye called an _obiage_ before placing the _obijime_ ; a cord; around the obi itself. "There you are sweetie," she said, having Eliza turn around.

"At least you have the shoes on," Skye said. "You look great," she told the toddler seriously.

"Really?" Eliza asked shyly.

"Come here to look," Beckett told her, leading her over to the mirror where Alexis was standing.

Eliza looked at her reflection and smiled at the sight of her kimono, light blue with floral designs on it in different colors. "It's pretty," she said with a smile, looking up at her mother.

"It is," Alexis said. She smiled as her sister looked at her for the first time and gasped saying, "Like it?" turning slowly. Her kimono was teal in color with pink colored flowers around the bottom of it.

"You look beautiful Alexis," Beckett told her stepdaughter seriously.

"Thanks, let's hurry though," the young woman told them. "I'm sure Dad's finished and waiting for us. I'll help Mari out now."

At that point Beckett and Alexis had Skye and Mary's help getting the two girls set and once they were Julia and Mari looked at each other and smiled.

"You look so pretty," Julia told her friend, walking over to her.

"So do you," Mari replied before they hugged. They went then to the mirror and she looked at her darker teal kimono with flowers before red lined the bottom. "I feel like I'm Japanese a little tiny bit."

"You are," Julia said with a soft giggle. She then looked at her kimono, an almost aqua color with pink and red flowers on it, and smiled saying, "Can we wear these more than just now."

"I think you can," Beckett said. She looked at Skye and said, "My turn?"

"Come along," the investigator told her teasingly. She led Beckett over to where her kimono was and she helped her put it on before she nodded saying, "We're all good concerning measurements."

"You tried on yours already?" Alexis asked as they had all come over to them.

"Yep we'll be able to very quickly get set once we finish with you here Kate," Skye said as she was then wrapping the obi around her friend.

Beckett waited patiently for the woman to get the last of the outfit tied and ready and she smiled at her saying, "How does it look?"

"Go over and look," Skye said, laughing softly.

Beckett smiled and went to the mirror, finding it a little awkward to walk at first before she found her stride. Gazing at her reflection she eventually smiled at it and said, "I think I made a good choice."

"You did," Skye said, straightening one of her sleeves.

Murmuring a thank you in Russian to her Beckett looked back at her reflection and her blue robe that had white and blue flowers over the shoulder and under the obi which was a light blue color with a white pattern in it. "So we're almost ready," she said, turning to see that already Skye and Mary were helping each other.

"They ran over there to do that," Alexis said, unable to help smiling at her stepmother's reaction.

" _It's not sexual_ ," Skye called to Beckett in Russian as she knew why her friend looked startled.

"I didn't think it was," she answered back. "What is it sweetie?" Beckett then asked as Eliza grabbed her hand.

"I wanna go show Daddy," Eliza said.

"He'll see you-" Beckett started to say.

"No you; I want Daddy to see you," Eliza told her solemnly.

"She's right, I think we all want that," Alexis told her with a smile.

"We'll go right now," Mary said as her wife was helping her with the _obijime_.

Standing in the back area of the store before the dressing rooms Castle wondered how many times he could test the length of his stride in his kimono and _hakama_. He was just about to actually do that when he heard laughter and turned to see the McDouglases coming out. "Nice," he told them. "Those patterns are awesome."

"Thank you but we're not here for you to admire us," Skye said.

"Yeah your family is here," Kathleen said, motioning with her head to the room behind them.

"I'm first," Mari said, smiling at Castle.

"Nice… you look good," he said, correcting himself as he realized he was repeating himself with that.

"Now me Dad," Alexis said, coming out to him.

"Wow," Castle told her seriously when he saw her. "That's an amazing one… you look beautiful and so grown up."

"I'm keeping it Dad," Alexis said wryly though when she reached him she kissed his cheek. "You look good too," she then told him.

Hugging her gently after he'd told her thank you Castle then turned his attention to the girls who were walking out hand in hand. "You look adorable Eliza and Julia… you look grown up like that. Go get one the same size as Eliza's, Julia."

Giggling Julia shook her head as she and her sister reached him and hugged him saying, "'lexis is right Daddy, you look very good."

"Look at Mommy now," Eliza said eagerly.

Turning his attention to his wife who was last out of the room Castle was unable to keep his jaw from dropping in absolute shock at the sight of her. "Kate…" he murmured, going over to her.

A little startled at how attractive her husband appeared in his kimono Beckett forced herself to keep walking to him and she hugged him tightly the best she could. "You look amazing love," she told him seriously and softly.

"You look gorgeous," Castle told her seriously as he stared at her intently. But he was pleased as he enjoyed the light grey kimono, darker grey overcoat and light grey stripped _hakama_ and wanted her to like it as well.

Beckett couldn't help the flush that soon suffused her cheeks and she glanced away just as that was happening before her husband's grasp of her hand was bringing her attention back to him. "We can go now," she told him.

"What would you say to going out to dinner like this?" Skye then told them all.

"Could we?" Julia asked.

"It's tempting," Castle said. "But…" he then said before trailing off, looking over at his wife.

"Yeah, it's a little risky," Beckett said. "We'll wear them up to our rooms like we said we would and you five can play."

"What about the grownups?" Marie asked.

"They're gonna go _póg_ ," Kathleen said softly to her twin.

"Kathleen McDouglas," Skye said sternly. But before her daughter could grow afraid she smiled and said, "We'll likely rest. Though again Alexis-"

"Go I know you're seeing me as the big sister and I don't mind playing with them," the young woman said in interruption.

"We won't take that long," Castle said. "Though we might still _póg_ …" he said slowly, looking at his wife. He laughed slightly when she pushed at him and said, "We'll be back at your room soon so take advantage of playing."

After they'd paid for the kimonos, had their street clothes and had thanked the employees who'd helped them, the group went to the elevators. At their floor they split up, promising to let the girls play a bit longer in their kimonos even when their parents got back to the suite the Castle girls shared with Mari. With a final promise from the kids to be careful in their robes the parents then went to their rooms, parting at Castle and Beckett's.

"Kate," Castle was able to say before he took advantage of the fact that they were alone to kiss her as hard as he possibly could. They held onto one another tightly and he felt a thrill that she was responding to him before they were out of breath and parted. "You look… god I can't even… you do look like a goddess now," he said as he stepped away from her enough to get a good look at her. "Stunning… and my goddess," he said after thinking about that for a moment.

Beckett smiled before she kissed him again and said, "Come on I want to get out of this because it's awkward to walk in." She led him by the hand to the bedroom and when they were inside turned to look at him. "And you know you looked… perfect to me when I first saw you," she told her. She then smiled and said, "My own personal god."

Taking her hands off his chest where they were resting Castle kissed at the palms before he told her, "One more."

"It never stops at just one…" Beckett whispered before they were leaning in to each other. They began to kiss heavily before they were holding onto each other and as that kiss turned into many more she wondered if he knew she was already planning on wearing her kimono that night. "The ink?" she asked breathlessly when they'd parted.

"Yes," Castle said, letting her go. He was aware his wife was watching him as he walked away from her and then showed her the bottle that had been in the bag with their other purchases out in the living room. "Tonight?"

"Will you wear this?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded she smiled and said, "I'm wearing mine." She kept smiling as he shuddered again and then said, "Help me get this off so we can go."

With a nod Castle quickly did so and he helped her get the obi and everything else that went with it off. Letting her remove the robe he found himself unable to wait, wanting her already though he tried not to think about it as they then started on his _hakama_ , indulging in one more kiss before they redressed.

* * *

"So I think the princess is safe now," Alexis said as she watched Julia holding onto Mari. "We can get ready."

"We're going right now," Skye said as she was holding her wife's hand. "You two stay."

"Send them out to us as they finish," Beckett called to the two women. She smiled at her husband when they were alone and then said to him, "What're you thinking?"

"No something I realized when I was undressing you," Castle told her. "You were naked-"

Stopping him by putting her hand on his arm Beckett said, "The upper half and it was easier to wear the kimono that way. At least for me."

"You were the only one?" Castle asked. When his wife just looked at him he then said hesitatingly, "Was Julia… looking at the two?"

Surprised he'd thought of that Beckett tried to remember but then shook her head saying, "She wouldn't do that with friends of ours and likely not with me there either."  
"I was just wondering since it would have meant…" Castle began to say.

"No I realized that's what you were thinking," Beckett told him with a nod. She heard the door open and smiled as their youngest came out saying, "You were first?"

"Yep, 'lexis helped me," Eliza told them as her mother picked her up before putting her on her lap. "I wanna wear my 'mono again."

"You will, don't worry," Castle said. "As long as you're careful with it you can wear it."

"I will be," Eliza said. She then looked at her parents who were both looking at her and then said, "I wanna know."

Laughing with her husband Beckett said, "Sweetie it wouldn't be fair."

Eliza pretended the best she could to pout, crossing her arms over her chest before saying, "No."

"Your gram's teaching you a lot about acting," Castle said, sounding impressed. When the toddler laughed he watched as Beckett hugged her tightly and he couldn't help it, leaning over to brush his lips against his wife's. "Sorry," he said as the two looked to him though they were both smiling. "That was an adorable scene."

"'Cause Mommy's the best mommy," Eliza said seriously.

"She is," Julia said, coming out of the bedroom. "Mary's helping Mari, she's almost done," she told them as she knew they were surprised she hadn't come out with her best friend. She rushed to them and sat on her father's lap before she cried out, "Group hug!"

"Now a family hug!" as Alexis came out with Mari and the twins.

"Now everyone," Castle said as Skye and Mary were exiting the bedroom with their daughters' kimonos in bags.

"Oof, I guess we're happy at the moment," Mary said laughing though she and her wife hugged everyone else. "Good thing dinner's essentially family style."

"Speaking of that, we should head out," Skye told them.

The girls agreeing and telling their parents; Mari telling all the adults; they were hungry the group left and headed over to the restaurant where they sat together around a pot before Skye and Mary ordered for them.

"We cook it?" Julia asked in surprise as her parents and the twins were putting the veggies and meat inside the pot.

"It'll be good," Castle said. "I went to one of these in DC and it was there."

"You know how to cook Dad," Alexis said in amusement as she watched him soon get some of the meat and vegetables out onto the girls' plates. She took her own serving but waited like her sisters and Mari were for everyone to have something before they began.

"Oh it is good," Mari said, sounding surprised.

"See? We told you," Beckett said with a smile. They all were quiet as they ate, hungry after all the walking they'd done along with the smaller lunch they'd had.

"Now you can say," Eliza said eagerly when they were waiting for the next serving to cook.

Laughing at that Skye said, "You're right we can tell you and I want you five to look at this. You too Alexis; I forgot you don't know." She sat down her phone in the middle of the table, hearing Julia gasping first in amazement.

"We get to go to Mt. Fuji?" Julia asked.

"Not to the very top," Beckett said first. "But what's called the fifth stage. We can see the top from there and we can go there by car."

"And after that…" Skye said before changing the picture on the screen of her phone.

"Is that an amusement park?" Marie asked.

"Fuji-Q Highland," Castle said. "And after that we're going to the Izu Peninsula to stay at a very nice hotel for the night. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Julia and Mari said at the exact same time before they broke out into laughter.

"It is," Kathleen agreed, smiling when she saw that Eliza was nodding along with her twin.

"I'm glad to hear that," Skye said. "Let's finish so we can get back to that pool."

The adults smiled as all five kids exclaimed as calmly as they could in the busy restaurant and they began serving the last pot of veggies and meat and then began to make sure they ate slowly so they didn't rush to return to the hotel.

* * *

"Whaddya think love?" Castle asked his wife as he came over to her, Eliza clinging to his back. "Dive or stay afloat?"

"I don't think I even need to dignify that with an answer," Beckett said, giving him a brief look before Eliza squealed in laughter. They'd been in the pool for at least an hour by then and they needed to get their kids back to their room as they had to get them ready for bed and for them moving on the next day. She took Eliza and kissed her temple before saying, "We need to get out."

"I'll get them," Castle said with a nod before he then turned to the girls.

"Hold on," Skye said, swimming over to where the three were in the shallow end. "We can stay for fifteen more minutes."

"We can?" Eliza asked ecstatically.

"The showers are hot Kate," Skye let her know as she was looking at her in a little surprise. "And the hotel tomorrow…"

Smiling Beckett nodded at the reminder and said, "Okay, want to swim?"

"With you and Daddy," Eliza said eagerly.

"Huh," Julia was saying to Mari and Marie. "I guess we can stay longer."

"Good thing," Marie said. "Okay so if you want to say my name just say Mar."

"Are you sure?" Julia asked doubtfully.

"Yep," the little girl said as she swam with the two to the other end of the pool. "It sounds like the word ocean so I like that nickname too."

"They don't call you that though," Mari pointed out to her.

"They do 'cause there's another girl in our class whose name is Marie too," the little girl replied.

"She's right, we call her that," Kathleen said. "How about we race?"

"Not that way," Alexis said as she was swimming up to the four girls and could see they were thinking of swimming down the longer way. "Shorter so you won't run into anyone."

"In the middle of the pool," came the sudden call from Skye and Beckett who looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"I'll watch them," Alexis called back. "Ready?" she asked when she looked to see all four girls were lined up to go.

Watching the race Castle said, "So happy they're okay with each other."

"They exchange letters," Mary said, since Julia and Mari were pen pals with the twins. "Speaking of which their letters are going to be a bit dull for the time being once we're back home."

"Also speaking of that," Skye told them. "What about your next book with Julia?"

"That's our next project," Castle said.

"It may take longer since she's got school," Beckett said. "But we'd like to try and finish it before we leave for Ireland."

"Why don't you come with us too?" Eliza asked the two women.

"We may go to Spain until your parents' wedding," Skye said in an apologetic tone of voice. "But after that we will join you the rest of your trip."

"Oh good," Eliza said, nodding her head and smiling. She then swam to her father; having spent that time swimming back and forth between her parents; and once she was in his arms she heard her mother calling to the girls, "Not fair."

"Way fair," Castle told her as he took her to the side of the pool to set her down. "You got your fifteen minutes and definitely swam."

"Is there a pool tomorrow?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Not sure," Skye answered before the toddler's parents could. "We'll find out very soon though don't worry."

Though none of the girls wanted to stop swimming they left as their parents told them and showered and changed before they were allowed to go back to the pool so they could look out at Tokyo from there one last time at night. They were quiet heading up to their floor but happy at the plans for the next day, assuring their parents and Alexis of that when the five asked them they were okay. They then talked about those plans until they had reached the suite Alexis and the three girls were sharing going inside together so they could say goodnight to each other.

"What time are we meeting?" Castle asked Skye and Mary.

"We're thinking of being ready to checkout at eight," Mary said. "It takes two and a half hours to get to Mt. Fuji."

"How long to the park?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"I'd been thinking about that," Skye said. "Since that's an hour less; to the park from here."

"We might have to leave the park early," Beckett said.

"Well… is it really big," Julia said, knowing the others girls wanted her to speak for them.

"Not particularly plus I'm not sure how many rides our three youngest can go on," Skye said. "Or you Mari."

"Then we can do that," Julia said, trying to sound grownup.

"We should leave from here then at eight still, get there at nine-thirty and then leave at four to get to the mountain by five," Skye said, obviously figuring that out as she went. "To the hotel it's two hours and forty minutes."

"Then you might want to make it leaving at three," Alexis said, looking up from her phone. "This place looks out on the ocean doesn't it?"

"It does," Skye said with a smile.

"How much driving are we gonna have to do?" Mari asked then. "That sounds like a lot of time in the car."  
"A bit," Skye said simply.

"Don't worry, we planned out the trip," Castle assured them. "Say goodnight you guys since we do have a busy day tomorrow."

Watching their daughters and Mari hugging the twins as they told them goodnight Beckett said to Skye and Mary, "We'll have breakfast on the go?"

"Again but the day after will be nice," the investigator said, smiling at her friend.

"It should be," Castle said in agreement. "We'll see you here at eight, night."

Once the McDouglases had left Eliza said to her parents, "We have to pack?"

"It won't take long," Beckett assured her. "We didn't take out too many clothes from the suitcases remember?"

"Can I help?" the toddler then asked.

"That would be nice," Beckett said.

"I'll take hers love," Castle told his wife quickly.

Going into the bedroom Beckett helped Julia and Mari get their cleaned clothes they'd worn in Tokyo into their suitcases. "So these clothes you need to put in the bag we set out for you," she told the girls, touching Julia's shirt. "And you have your clothes for tomorrow too."

"We'll get dressed," Mari said. "So we can be ready."

"Good," Beckett said with a smile. "Is Eliza set?" she then asked her husband.

"She is," Castle replied, setting her large suitcase by the door. He took the ones that Julia and Mari had before saying, "We're set," before looking to his daughter.

"I'll put mine by the door tomorrow," Alexis said simply. "They need to go to bed?"

"I'll be outside," Castle said.

"You need to brush your teeth and change," Beckett said.

"Will our kimonos be okay?" Mari asked as they were walking over to the bathrooms.

"They will," Beckett said reassuringly. "We probably won't use them again until we're back home okay?"

"Yeah," Mari replied with a nod.

"And we'll try and talk with our families tomorrow night," Beckett said. She smiled when the little girl looked at her in surprise and explained, "Your parents; plus my father and Rick's mother; let us have these three days in Tokyo. Tomorrow they want to hear from us; badly."

"What time does that mean we can talk to them?" Julia asked interestedly.

"Around seven at night," Beckett said. "But we might push it to eight because that'll be nine and you can see Dani," she told Mari.

"Oh yeah, she'll be up then," the little girl replied, nodding her head. "I miss her."

Julia hugged her friend tightly and said, "We're gonna go home soon."

"It's okay, I miss home but I like going through Japan with you…" Mari said before trailing off.

"We'll be doing that tomorrow," Alexis said as she was helping Eliza brush her teeth, trying not to laugh as she knew why the little girl looked confused.

"It's still early," Beckett told her stepdaughter. "So you'll be able to tuck them in."

"We can play?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"A little, until nine-fifteen," Beckett said. "And remember straight to bed because we have a lot to do."

"We'll do that," Julia said with a nod as her friend started to brush her teeth. "We can look out the window at the city again," she told her and Eliza.

"Good idea," Beckett said, taking the toddler so she could help her change into her pajamas.

After Julia and Mari had finished with their teeth they got dressed as well and they headed outside to Castle who was standing at the window to look at the view himself.

"Oh! You scared me," he said to his and Beckett's daughters who'd run to him and had thrown their arms around him.

"No we didn't," Julia said, rolling her eyes playfully. She smiled at her father and then said, "I think we gotta say goodnight."

"In that case," Castle said before he turned to Mari. "You're first, I hope you'll sleep well and of course goodnight."

"Night Rick," Mari said with a soft giggle as he hugged her with one arm. She did the same with him before she went to Beckett, hugging her tightly, "Night Kate."

"Goodnight Mari, you'll have a lot to tell your parents tomorrow," Beckett said as she squeezed the little girl back since she knew she was missing her mother in that.

"I will," Mari said before she got out of the way of Eliza and Julia who went to their father.

"I love you two," Castle said seriously to the girls before he kissed them. "Sleep tight and do so when your sister says."

"We will, we don't want to fall asleep on the rides," Julia said before smiling at him. "I love you too Daddy."

"Me too, I love you Daddy," Eliza said. She hugged him and then shared a kiss with him before she watched him do that with her sister.

Sitting on the couch Beckett took the girls into her arms and hugged them tightly telling them, "I love you too Julia, Eliza. Sweet dreams and we'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mommy, love you," Eliza said first. "It was fun today."

"She's right we liked seeing those places," Julia said quickly as she recalled that their parents hadn't been sure of what they'd think of the two sites. "And we're gonna have fun going into the country more."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said with a smile.

"And I love you too Mommy," Julia said. She shared a kiss with her before Eliza did the same and they went with their parents to the door to say goodbye to them.

"Goodnight, have fun until you go to bed," Castle told them before Alexis had them go back inside and closed the door. "So," he said, turning to his wife as they were alone in the hall.

"I'm ready," Beckett told him with a smile. She tugged him down the hall and over to the room, both of them walking to the door as quickly as they could as they were both eager to finally begin what they'd talked about doing that morning.

* * *

Coming back out to his wife from the closet where he had grabbed their brushes in his suitcase Castle paused when he could see her and said, "You look amazing."

"I think you said that earlier," Beckett replied as she watched him. "Wait," she told him, getting up off the bed. She smiled at him and said, "Is this comfortable?" she asked as he was wearing the _hakama_ as well as his kimono but not the _haori_ which was the outer coat.

"It is, I like it," Castle said. He then looked down at himself and said, "Maybe I should get it off…"

Beckett was going to say that he wasn't wearing that much then but he started to take off the loose trousers before she could speak. "Better?" she asked, eyeing the obvious bulge underneath his robe.

"Definitely," Castle said, putting the fabric on the armchair. "Are you ready?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her on the bed though he was more on the edge of it.

"I am," Beckett said, smiling at him before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She initiated their kiss then and their tongues were quick to meet, letting her know that he'd been about to kiss her as well. They held onto each other tightly as they dueled for a bit and then parted before she was smiling. "Can I?" she asked him as touched the edge of his _montsuki_ at his neck.

"Don't you need to?" Castle asked as he loosened the sash of the robe so she could push it open. He expected her to begin to prepare the brush she wanted to use on him but was slightly startled when she bent down and began to kiss at his bare chest, what was exposed though the _montsuki_ was still on his shoulders. "Oh… you're ready to go," he said as he watched her sit back up.

"I'm going," Beckett said. "You have to let me play a little; you do it with me."

"I know," Castle said seriously. "Feel free to continue."

Studying him for a moment Beckett didn't say a word in response to that, just bowed her head and flicked her tongue out to a few places on his chest before she ended by licking at his nipples. When his hand came down to grasp at her hair tightly she tried not to smile too widely at that reaction and shook him away as she sat back up. They kissed again but moved away before he could do so a second time so she could switch places with him.

"You're going to kill me love," Castle said, watching her get their smallest brush ready. "Listen," he told her, taking her hand gently. "They told me… well, Skye who then told me, that this is slightly permanent."

"Which means it'll fade as you wash it more and more," Beckett replied. She smiled when her husband nodded, looking slightly unsure, and said, "You know I don't mind that idea but hopefully no one will say anything when we go swimming next time. Stay still."

Trying not to shudder too hard at his wife's commanding tone Castle allowed her to take the left side of the robe off the shoulder before he slipped it off his arm. He was relieved the _montsuki_ covered his groin though it was loosened as he was even more aroused, if that was even possible. He jumped a little as she cleaned off his shoulder with a damp washcloth and then dried it, amazed at the expression on her face. "This means a lot to us," he stated.

Looking over at him from the bottle of ink after his shoulder was dry; Beckett smiled and said, "I'm as serious as you were when I was in your place?"

"I was-" Castle started to ask before he suddenly made himself stop. "Yes," he then said in response to her question.

Not answering that as she was squeezing the excess ink from the tip of the brush Beckett then turned to her husband. "I have no idea how this will go," she warned him. "I only practiced with a pen."

"I did the same," Castle said. "Just do the best you can."

Nodding to that and the encouraging smile that he gave her Beckett set the brush down on his skin and proceeded to form the first character in the word _prem_. When she was able to get it set she smiled and proceeded to form the others until she was finished. "Writing smaller is a lot easier," she told him once she'd finished.

Waiting for her to grab the small mirror she'd brought out from the bathroom Castle studied the writing and nodded saying, "Nice."

Sighing Beckett said, "I went too quickly didn't I?"

"It's alright," Castle said. "The word isn't that big and I went about as quickly too." He then made her lean into him and avoiding pressing their shoulders together they proceeded to kiss and deeply. "That was nice," he then said to her reassuringly once they'd parted.

Smiling Beckett said, "Let me take care of this."

Though he wanted to hold her to him Castle knew that she needed to clean the brush or they'd ruin it. So he watched her the best he could though he lost sight of her once she was in the bathroom. He reached over to a fan that was on her nightstand and he called out, "Thanks for this."

Smiling as the black ink was disappearing down the drain from the bristles Beckett said, "I thought you might want to speed the process along."

"I do," Castle said absently, feeling his skin breaking out in goose bumps at the chill of the air he was generating. He looked up when his wife came out to him then and he said, "We're set."

"Yes, give me this," Beckett told him. She smiled when; as soon as she was sitting next to him and was fanning him; he tried to open her kimono with one hand and was successful in getting the top opened just enough for her breasts to become exposed. "Easy," she said as he grasped at her left breast desperately.

"Too hard?" Castle asked, nearly panicking at the thought he'd hurt her.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. She then stopped fanning him and gently touched the writing, seeing that it was dry. "Looks like it's quick drying," she said with a smile at him. She then threw her arms around him, kissing him, and held onto him by the neck as closely as she could before they were suddenly breaking off their kiss. They were a little rough as their lips nearly devoured where they were kissing each other after that. She got his jaw, his lower lip and neck before he pulled her back up to him. Before he could kiss her she was then moving over to his ear, latching onto the lobe with her teeth and nibbling at it lightly.

Groaning heavily as the shock of her teeth was quick to go straight to his groin Castle was reaching up to her kimono and pushing it until it was off of her shoulders. "Love…" he mumbled as her hands were suddenly diving for his groin. Since she pulled away then he watched her uncover his erection and he saw her hesitation. "Later," he told her, "I need you."

"So do I," Beckett said in desperation. "We need to get these off," she told him. She wasn't surprised when he was quick to help her in getting her kimono off before they worked on his _montsuki_. Naked she followed him back to the bed and as soon as he was on his knees once more she was on him with his help. She cried out a little at the abruptness of his entering her but it was highly enjoyable and she kissed him deeply before she began to move. Using her knees she pushed herself up and down which meant she was going slowly at first. She broke off their kiss to gasp at the friction between them and then kissed around his face as the friction made her need a distraction already. "I…" she started to say once she'd stopped.

"We'll move," Castle promised her. "I-I don't think I'm going to be able to… last like… ugh! Like this," he told her, stammering and grunting when she pressed against him deliberately as she started to rock against him. He kissed her again but wasn't doing so for very long as he moved down to her breasts. He cupped them first, watching her lean against him to place them more firmly into his hands. "I stand by, by what I said earlier," he told her, nearly gasping out the words. "You're my goddess." When she kissed him for that he let it last for as long as she wanted it to before he was ducking his head. Suckling at her breast he tried not to groan too heavily against the nipple while she was crying out in pleasure. The constant sensation of rubbing against her was amazing to him and he could have sworn he was becoming dizzy before he then moved to her other breast.

Watching her husband Beckett waited for him to finish before she then began to roll her hips around him, crying out as he gasped in slight surprise at the difference that made in sensation and then began to bounce on him, using her knees for her leverage. The pleasure was continuous and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to last. Luckily for her, her husband seemed to be able to read her thoughts and she was on her back a second later. Scrambling slightly she wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure that she could beat her heels against his ass which she was soon doing since he was moving once more against her. "Fuck me… oh god, yes, please Rick… fuck me just like that!" she moaned deeply as he was thrusting faster and making her burn.

"I can't stop Kate…" Castle whispered, not sure if she could hear him but too focused on his pace to care. He then tried to angle his hips down into her, wanting to really get in deep. He was suddenly gasping to her what he was feeling inside of her sex, trying to be descriptive and hoping that it was arousing to her since it was for him. "You're… I'm not sorry," he said once he stopped himself when he realized he was describing how tight she was around him for a third time.

"You-you shouldn't be," Beckett said before she was gasping at the way her husband was tilting her hips up enough for him to thrust nearly straight down into her. She wasn't sure how he managed to do it but he was getting her clit once more and she found herself clawing at the bed underneath her until he was suddenly pulling away from her. "You can't-" she began.

"Just this one time," Castle said, helping her onto her knees before he held her by the hips and then slipped into her as she moved to assist him. With her straddling him facing away from him he was able to reach around her body to cup her breasts at the same time, squeezing them a little firmly at first. As soon as he let go of them he caressed them until he couldn't stop himself and then proceeded to stroke her nipples with his fingertips. "So fucking sweet," he nearly growled at her.

Beckett gasped as her husband was suddenly moving one of his hands down to her sex and she felt him begin to stroke at her clit, feeling from his touch how swollen exactly it was. "You… you drive me crazy Rick," she gasped out to him as every inch of her body was aching.

"You do the same to me love," Castle told her, rubbing her a little faster. He knew he was playing with fire with that but he couldn't stop himself just yet. He loved the way her body was jerking against his in response to his touch but he soon realized that she was becoming a bit more off with her rhythm. Though he didn't want to he stopped and moved her onto her back, groaning in pleasure at the way that she was grasping at him as soon as she was set to pull him to her. He rammed into her that time; since he had the ability to do that; before he crushed his lips to hers as they began to move in sync rapidly again. He groaned slightly before cutting himself off, wanting to really pay attention to how he was moving within her. The rough friction returned almost immediately and he was tempted to tell her again how she felt around him. But he was enjoying literally feasting off her lips and mouth while they dueled so he refrained, only panting to get his breath back once they had parted.

"Rick," Beckett said and that was all she could say in a kind of warning to her husband. Her orgasm struck her so abruptly and so hard that her back literally came up off the bed before she was crying out his name in her ecstasy. She was holding on to him tightly when her back slammed back on the bed and she gasped in the midst of chanting his name as he was climaxing with her. The warmth in her body nearly became an inferno feeling his release within her and she wasn't sure how exactly she didn't fall over the edge yet again. Everything became a blur until finally she was calming and felt her husband was still thrusting. She didn't stop until just before he gave her a final, rough one and she trembled saying, "I don't want to stop."

Not surprised to hear that Castle said, "Rest just for a second and then we will."

Beckett became slightly impatient but listened to him before she then said, "What're you thinking?"

Not surprised that she'd been able to guess he was thinking of something to do next Castle said very simply, "I want to make you faint."  
A slight tremor went through Beckett's body at how serious her husband's voice had been and she then smiled before moving to kiss him and said, "I want to too."

"You're perfection Kate," Castle breathed to her, staring at her intently.

"So are you love," Beckett said seriously, cupping his cheek with her hand before he turned his head to kiss at her palm. "Help me up."

Taking that as a hint Castle moved away from his wife and then waited for her to sit up before he kissed her deeply, holding her tightly to him. When they parted to breathe he watched her run her fingertips against the _prem_ on his collarbone and he smiled at her saying, "Next time we use the ink we're going to write all over each other."

"No," Beckett said simply. "And next time you're going to write here," she instructed him, pointing to the back of her left shoulder.

"Okay," Castle said before he was grasping her tightly to him and kissing her as hard as he possibly could. He felt in the way she was grasping at him that she was becoming aroused and when they stayed apart finally he said, "Are you-" before she was grabbing his hand and moving it in between her legs after she'd pushed herself up enough for him to do that. He shook hard once, visibly, at how wet she was and he turned her around to her hands and knees before he proceeded to reach for her clit.

"Wait," Beckett said with a gasp as he rubbed at her. "I'm ready, I promise!" she said, ending on an exclamation as he was moving his fingers to her folds and fingering them. She was relieved; nearly breathing out audibly; when he moved to mount her and as soon as he was sliding within her she moved her body down so her ass was higher than the upper half of her body. As he then began to move she cried out in joy at the feeling of him before he was moving. She tried to push her hips up a little bit more, to help him reach her g-spot, but soon felt him find it. The first thrust was almost too much and she was nearly screaming out his name as she was just barely able to keep herself from climaxing. Biting at the sheet underneath her she was moving with him still but her thrusts were becoming erratic when the few before he'd gotten to her g-spot had been in perfect sync with him. The sound of their hips discordantly smacking together was too much and she cried out an apology as she orgasmed, roughly and hard, so much so that she was just barely calling his name for the second time before she felt darkness overwhelm her in the heavy pleasure rushing through her body.

Stopping; though he and his wife hadn't talked about if he was going to join her; Castle moved away and laid her carefully on her back before he watched her closely. He breathed in and out roughly as he'd been experiencing his fair share of pleasure before she'd passed out and he was doing his best to hold onto his self control before he got off before she had come to. He leaned over, unable to help himself as he then proceeded to kiss around her shoulders and neck, waiting for her in a little desperation.

Becoming aware of herself Beckett opened her eyes and then gasped as her husband was kissing along her jaw before she whispered, "Did you?"

"No," Castle said before he felt her pulling him on top of her. He moved with her and then slid inside of her body before he began to move, thrusting as hard as he possibly could the instant they were fully coupled together. He felt her right leg slide up his side until it was nearly under his arm and her other wrapped tightly around his waist and that helped him get deeper inside of her. He kissed her hard since he could do so, letting his tongue slip into her mouth easily before they were dueling once more. Again his senses were overwhelming him and he could taste her, feel her and smell her scent of roses making him wonder how long it would take before he was able to get her off. Thinking of that he recalled that he hadn't had to arouse her before entering her again and he pulled away from her saying, "You're… you're so… fucking hot," he began to say in a question but then ending in a statement.

"I wanted you as soon as I woke up," Beckett told him, breathing roughly. She was stroking at the back of his head as much as she could before saying, "I would have stopped you not pulled… pulled you onto me." She wasn't surprised when he nodded to that, busy kissing around her collarbone before descending as far as he could before he was moving up to her lips. Their kiss was hungry and she could taste her husband then, she could feel him within her rubbing deeply within her until he started to pull out and she could smell the scent of his cologne that was still on him from dinner and even after they'd gone swimming. She moved away from their kiss to nibble at his ear, feeling him shuddering even as he was wildly thrusting against her. "You're amazing…" she whispered to him. She kissed him close to his temple and then said even more softly, "My own god."

Shuddering at how serious his wife was Castle moved to kiss her, doing so as hard as he could to thank her for her words. When he pulled away he murmured her name so their lips brushed together and he then told her, "After this… we should… should worship each other."

"Yess," Beckett said, not caring that she was hissing the word out as she held him as tightly as she could to her. Raking her nails repeatedly over his back she could feel the way his muscles were working to help him thrust in her and they were soon kissing again, as if to promise that they would in fact worship one another. The sound of their hips smacking together soon filled her ears and she felt herself beginning to reach the edge, unable to stop. Realizing that she was startled since she'd had to catch up a little to Castle but she couldn't stop moving and she moaned to her husband, "I'm going to come."

"I'm going to come too hurry Kate I'll be with you," Castle told her urgently, kissing around her pulse and the bruise he'd put there.

A little bit more of his thrusts and her meeting him and Beckett was losing the last of her self control. "Rick!" she cried out in ecstasy and also a little amazement at how strong it was within her, filling her. "I'm coming, oh Rick I can't stop, please, come with me now!" She felt her husband starting to falter before he was yelling out her name as loudly as he could while she clung to him a little desperately.

Castle was hoping, somewhere in the back of his mind where he could think of it, that he wasn't hurting his wife. But it was difficult as he was almost literally going out of his mind with what was taking over his body. He kept thrusting, saying her name and loving her even out of control, until he was finally stopping feeling her slowing down beneath him and a few thrusts later they were both still. He kissed her passionately and murmured her name before he carefully withdrew from her. "I adore you, I can't stop," he said huskily as he lay on his side next to her and then began to stroke at her breasts before sliding his hand over her stomach.

"Me too," Beckett said simply before she took his hand and then proceeded to kiss each fingertip of his as he watched. She could have smiled at the way he grunted every time she kissed him but instead she stared at him intently before she pulled away and entwined their fingers telling him, "You know what?"

"No clue," Castle said, taking a moment to come back to himself.

Smiling that time as he sounded a little dazed Beckett said, "Let me… worship you first."

Sucking in a heavy breath of air at the way his wife's voice had grown sultry as she raised herself up above him Castle said, "Feel free to. Please."

Trying not to laugh as her husband's voice was nearly strangled at the end of what he said, Beckett moved to start pressing kisses along his chest as eagerly as she could as she decided she didn't want to hold herself back in the slightest while she was working over him. Eventually she began to flick her tongue out around his skin, tasting the slight sweat that had broken out on his body from their two bouts and she shuddered as it was highly arousing. "I think," she then told him, straddling him and starting to caress his chest. "That I want something different this time."

"What-" Castle started to say before he cut himself off with a heavy groan of pleasure. He got a hold of himself and then said, "What… different what?"

Beckett was pleased at the way her husband was fumbling for words and she then told him, "In the shower, you're all sweaty and filthy and… mine."

Castle could feel his erection; not entirely dissipated once he'd stopped orgasming for the second time; throbbing a little harder than it already was as her voice was again sultry and he tried to remember to breathe enough so he wouldn't pass out. "I guess so, I'll let you lead." He wasn't surprised when his wife smiled and he then told her as he reached for her, "But I have my own worshiping to do first."

Going along with her husband as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back Beckett wrapped her arms around him before they were kissing again. It was fervent and she tried to hold him as tightly as she could, not caring she was slightly desperate in her grasp.

As soon as they were apart and staying apart Castle kissed her breasts lovingly before he ran her tongue around both nipples. Hearing her breath start to grow shorter and harder he then took her left one into his mouth before he proceeded to suckle her keenly. He felt her nails raking over his scalp and he shuddered once, realizing then why exactly she'd mentioned the shower. He could taste the sweat on her, knowing that it was because of him that she was in that state. Somehow; after he'd gotten both her breasts; he managed to pull away and kissed all over her abdomen before kissing once at her clit. "Come on, we need to clean up," he told her.

Beckett was surprised when her husband didn't take her in his arms but didn't mind in the slightest as very soon after they were in the shower. Her back was to the wall and she was holding onto her husband as tightly as she could while he picked her up. Feeling him slide into her she held him against her body once more, taking what he was giving her as she knew they both needed just a little more time to feel one another as intently and pleasurably as they could get. Starting then she leaned down to kiss him and they began to feel and taste one another yet again, their mutual ecstasy rising with every second they spent in each other's arms.


	9. Anytime Of Day

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Just a quick note, if anyone wants to see the roller coasters mentioned in the chapter there are point of view videos of them on YouTube, I used those to write as I don't really like roller coaster that are too extreme myself, lol.

A/N #2: I was of course happy as usual to get the feedback that I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (I'm really glad you like that Skye and Mary are teaching them about Japanese history, figure that would happen since the others aren't aware of those moments. And I was so pleased you liked the love scene at the end since Castle and Beckett were wearing kimonos, was hoping that readers would so great to see that in your review!), Guest (It was great to read that you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update. The same with you saying it's still an amazing series! And you're very welcome for posting; I do like the chance to do that for my readers!) and vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought it was a very good chapter! And I'm glad that you thought it was a good thing I had the girls unsure when they first went into the temple; I figured that would make sense to do that since it was their first time going to them. But yeah, with how temples look I had to have them enjoy it in the end especially since they were all taking pictures. Yeah, lol, I would love a kimono myself so couldn't see them all not wanting one. And with Julia and Mari seeing the hickey on Beckett's neck what I was going for was that they've seen one on her neck before, also Mari seeing one on her mother's neck before, I should have been a little clearer with that, whoops. And I'm so, so sorry about all the names that are so similar, lol, normally they're not all together so it never was a problem, lol, until this story. I had some trouble writing the names too, lol, but hopefully it won't be too much of an issue as time goes on with the story! Really pleased to see you can't wait to see what's next and now you don't need to wait!). Thanks so much for your reviews, I loved reading them as always and appreciate the time taken to write them and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _What Is Life_ by George Harrison; from his album _All Things Must Pass_.

Anytime Of Day

"This is the rides?" Eliza asked her parents as they were walking up to the Fuji-Q Highland amusement park.

"This is it," Beckett said, smiling up at her. "How does it look?"

Seeing the large, white roller coaster they were close to approaching at the entrance, Eliza said, "Do I go on that one?"

"I'm afraid not," Castle said, looking up at his daughter as she was on his shoulders. "We are but there are rides for you, we promise."

Skye and Mary; at the head of the group with Mari and Kathleen; paid for their entrance to the park and they went inside where they paused to give Castle, Beckett and Alexis maps.

"Just in case we get a bit lost from each other," Skye explained. "But I imagine we'll want to stick together."

"We were thinking about that," Castle said. "Kate and I would like to take Eliza to a ride on our own at one point before we leave."

"We can do that after we go through all the rides once," Beckett then suggested.

"Okay then let's start… not that one, don't look yet," Mary said, having to then speak rapidly as everyone was looking towards the right. "That's third if that's alright."

"With a drop like that I hope so!" Alexis said with a smile after she'd made her tone exaggerated. "So what's this first ride?"

" _Fujiyama_ ," Mary said as they began to walk to it. When they reached a sign at the front of the line she said, "Looks like Julia and Mari can ride on it."

"We're too short?" Marie asked in disappointment, speaking for herself and her twin.

"It looks like it," Castle said, taking Eliza off his shoulders. "What do you think?" he directed to the two who could ride it.

Mari took her friend's hand and they looked up together at the roller coaster as it was going down the drop and said, "It's okay if we go on that big a drop?"

"Your parents saw this park already and they said as long as you were tall enough for them you could decide to go on it," Beckett said. "That is a tall drop though."

"How tall?" Julia asked softly.

"Twenty one stories," Alexis said, looking at some information on her phone about the roller coaster.

"I don't know," Beckett said when her oldest looked to her then. "I really don't know if you're going to like that drop but you are tall enough."

"We should go," Julia and Mari said at the same time as they looked at each other. They stared at one another for a moment before they began to laugh and then nodded before turning to Castle and Beckett.

"You guys will have a lot of fun," Mary said, taking Eliza carefully from Castle.

"You're not going?" Alexis asked in surprise as she thought she'd need to stay with her youngest sister and the twins.

"She doesn't like heights," Skye commented. "Especially not this one so they'll be going on a couple rides over there."

"In front of _Dodonpa_?" Mary asked her wife.

"That'll be next and you'll have an extra child," Skye replied. "Perhaps two," she then said with a nod after thinking about that. She kissed her wife and then the twins before she went with the others into the line. "So how're we doing this?" she asked them.

"I'll go with Mari if you want," Alexis said, smiling at the little girl.

"I'll go with Mommy," Julia said immediately.

"Then it's us," Castle said to the investigator.

"Sounds good to me, you're okay with the front right?" she asked them all.

"Better for them," Beckett said as she was holding Julia's hand as she nodded to the girls.

Going through the line which was short Julia reached out and squeezed Mari's arm as they went to their seats saying, "Good luck."

"You too," Mari replied with a small smile before she sat with Alexis.

After the cars had started off down the track after the station Julia looked at the park that they could see and said, "It looks nice."

"I know," Beckett said as they were turning before coming to the incline. As they made their way up she wasn't surprised in the slightest that her daughter was holding onto her. "Don't look around sweetie," she said, slightly concerned and wondering if she shouldn't have had the two go on.

"But look at what we can see!" Julia gasped in amazement as they were going higher and higher. But her awe became tempered at the very top and she braced herself before they went straight. "But…" she began to say.

"We're nearly there," Skye called back as he and Castle had ended up sitting in the very front together. "If you grab onto my hand don't crush it!" she called as fast as she could speak as they were coming to the drop.

Unable to reply as they were going down Castle was relieved when he heard two screams he knew were the girls' but they weren't so horrible that he needed to worry for their sanity. His attention then went to the incline they went up, going around to another, shorter drop. "Alright?" he called back.

"Good, that was fast!" Mari cried. She broke into giggles and since she had time said, "Sorry," to Alexis as she'd held her hand since the first drop.

"Don't worry," the young woman said hurriedly. "You didn't hurt me." They were going down then and she could hear her little sister in front of them crying out, pleased it sounded like she was having fun.

"Another one!" Julia cried as they were going up yet another incline. At the top they went into a curve and laughed with her mother until they were heading into another drop and then a bunny hill to another curve where they went on a smaller drop to a curve that led them to a faster curve. That led them to a number of twists and turns and drops that nearly made her dizzy to comprehend until they returned at the station. She looked at her mother as soon as they were stopped and laughed, unable to help how wildly she was because of the exhilaration.

"Oh… now we're friends," Skye was saying to Castle with a laugh as at some point they're grabbed each other's hands. She patted his before they let go of each other and then got out before she said, "That was great."

"I thought you were kidding about being here before," Castle told her before they turned to watch the girls with Beckett and Alexis, the two laughing heavily. "So you enjoyed yourselves?"

"A lot," Mari said. "We want to go on that again!"

"Let's go to the next one first," Skye told them. She wasn't surprised when the two girls turned to her and held her hands, talking and motioning with their free hands how they'd been turning and dropping. "Here we are," she then said. "By the way," she told Castle, Beckett and Alexis. "We researched this since Mary wanted to check the roller coasters."

"Is she going on this one?" Alexis asked as they stopped in front of a sign that was in Japanese.

"Not a bloody chance," Skye said, shaking her head. "They're still on the rides over there," she said, checking her phone. "So we need to drop her off with them."

"But-" Mari started to say in protest.

"No, there they are," Beckett said. She then turned her attention to the little girl and said, "You're not tall enough Mari, I'm sorry."

"Hey, how was it?" Mary asked as she let go of Eliza's hand to let her go to her parents. She smiled as Julia and Mari then talked eagerly to the toddler and the twins about what they'd done and said to her wife, "Had fun then?"

"Of course," Skye replied. "What're you going to do now?"

"Watch," Mary said simply. "Is she staying with us?"

"She needs to," Skye replied before turning to Castle and Beckett. "This one goes a hundred and eleven miles an hour in only two seconds."

"I don't have to go," Julia said immediately, grabbing Mari's hand.

"You're tall enough," Skye said after glancing at Beckett.

"No thank you," Julia replied.

"We'll see after we go on it if you might enjoy it," Beckett told her. She squeezed her shoulder and then said, "Have fun!" before they went over to the beginning of the line. "This should be interesting," she said, smiling at her husband as they came to where the people were waiting near the station.

"That fast in that short amount of time? I hope so," Castle then told her with a smile.

"I'm going with her," Beckett then said, nodding to Skye.

"Oh are you?" the investigator said jokingly. "Fantastic, now I can hold onto your hand."

"You did that with her before?" Alexis managed to ask her father before they got onto the ride.

"Couldn't help it," Castle replied before they were sitting and putting the lap bars down.

After they pulled away from the station Beckett watched as they made their way to a tunnel before they stopped two lights on the ceiling above them that were off. "Why aren't we going?" she asked with a slightly uncertain laugh as they remained still.

"We will," Skye said before she pointed to two red lights on the sides of the tunnel ahead of them that were beginning to flash.

A second later a voice was calling out, "Launch time!" and proceeded to countdown before the lights on the sides of the tunnel turned yellow and the train was taking off.

Yelling at the sheer force of speed Alexis grabbed her father's hand and they rocketed out of the tunnel. "Oh my god!" she cried as she tried her best to blink in the sunlight though it was hard at the speed they were going.

"How can I smile now!" Castle then yelled as they were going underneath a sign that said that.

Going through a clear plastic tunnel Beckett realized she had grabbed her friend's hand at some point during the launch and she laughed as they went up into a turn and seemed to stay on that. When they had gone through a short tunnel they went straight up into an incline that was very close to ninety degrees straight up; she wasn't sure.

"Straight down!" Skye yelled as they were going over the top of the incline and into a ninety degree drop. She screamed at the same time Beckett did; and Alexis behind them; as it was intense with the speed. Going through another tunnel they soon came to a stop and she looked at her friend before they laughed and started to clap with the other four riders with them. "You think she'd want to-" she started to ask

"Not a chance," Beckett said with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting that; even with your warning," she said before squeezing her arm. "That was fun though."

"Terrifying, I wonder if Mary and the girls heard us," Skye commented.

"Of course, did you hear the way Dad was yelling?" Alexis said jokingly as the two women laughed.

"What's the next coaster?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife and Skye rolled their eyes after looking at each other and he said, "Yes, I yelled, it was either that or be a robot."

"It's _Takabisha_ ," Skye said before they got off the ride. "It's got seven inversions so-"

"They're staying off," Castle said.

"Has she been on one yet?" Skye asked.

"Not yet… there's a ride at one of the Disney parks we'll see if she'll try that out," Beckett replied.

"I know the one you're talking about and she might," Skye said before they left the exit and waved to their families. "We'll be back."

"How are we sitting on this one?" Castle asked the three women as they stood in line, close to the loading station.

"We'll be in a row of four," Skye answered. "So we're good. Though you know this is the steepest roller coaster in the world." She smiled when all three nodded and she said, "You did research too."

They were allowed to get on the car then so no one replied to that and they sat in the front together before they were going into the dark where they went into a drop and then were rolling around upside down before straightening up. After they were near the end of the tunnel they were in they went down a slight drop before they were accelerating into a loop.

Crying out though she had no idea how she was able to do that Beckett reached over to her left the best she could to hold onto her husband's hand as they went into a tall incline that inverted them rapidly. They headed next into a corkscrew, not having enough time to react to either one as they went into two hills. At the top of the second hill they were at a building and she said to Skye who was on the other side of her, "That wasn't it was it?"

"No," Castle said before the investigator could as they were turning to the right and going into an incline after a brief pause. "Are you going to be okay?" he then asked his wife, entwining their fingers.

"I hope so!" Beckett said, laughing slightly at how fast they were going up. She glanced to the side as they were nearly to the top but couldn't spend too much time looking as they were soon going to the top and then stopping. That was only for a second and she was scrambling to brace herself as they started to go down, tilting inward towards the track and then down.

Going straight up into a loop Castle yelled out his exhilaration as they soon were swept up into another one before going into a final one before finally reaching the point when they slowed down and started to head towards the station. He clapped with Alexis and Skye, and the four behind them, before he realized one person wasn't doing the same. "Kate?" he asked in concern as he looked at her.

"I'm okay," Beckett said softly, smiling at him as he squeezed her hand.

"Whoa," Skye said then they were getting off and Beckett nearly fell into her. "Bit too much wasn't it? I'm with you, let's have a drink and calm down a bit," she said as she wrapped her arm around the woman and then pretended to be unsteady as they walked out of the building.

"Here," Castle said, taking his wife from her. "Hey," he said softly as Alexis and Skye watched them in no small concern.

"I'm alright just… wobbly," Beckett confessed. "Those three loops right after the drop were too much."

"Sit, we'll head over to the kids' section," Skye said, holding out the map to them.

"I can walk there," Beckett replied quickly. "Just hold me," she told her husband.

"Of course," Castle said, rubbing her back gently as they walked over to where their families were waiting for them.

"We saw you," Eliza said, going over to her parents when they were within sight. "Was it fun?"

"It was," Beckett said. "We were going really fast again. You know what we're going to do now?"

"No," Eliza replied as they started to walk then.

"Go on your rides," Beckett answered. She smiled when the toddler gasped and she then took her hand before they started to head over to that section. When she noticed they were nearing it she murmured to her husband before he let her go and she watched him pick up their youngest to put her on his shoulders before they then walked over to the first ride she decided they should take her on while they'd been walking to their second roller coaster.

"This ride?" Marie asked in surprise as they watched the train themed kid's roller coaster going over the short track.

"Yep, it's perfect for her," Alexis said, smiling up at her little sister whose mouth was open in excitement.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I wanna go! Please!" Eliza cried out and then pled.

"We are right now," Beckett said. "Are we all going?"

"Why not, it'll be even," Mary commented. They got in the line then and were able to soon get on the roller coaster and she sat with her youngest as they watched the others sit around them.

"Mommy, I'm excited," Eliza said, jumping up and down on the seat they were at, near the front.

"I don't blame you, you had to watch us go on rides until now," Beckett replied. At that point the train left the station and then around a curve before they went down a dip amd she watched the toddler cry out in surprise before they then turned to a decent and went back around to the station.

"Again!" Eliza cried. "Jules, 'lexis did you like it?" she asked as her mother helped her to the station platform and they waited for the others to join them.

"That was very nice," Alexis said. "Your first roller coaster in Japan."

"Yeah," Eliza gasped in amazement as she thought of that.

"Come on," Castle said. "We've got more awesome rides to go on."

Eliza, squealing, hurried to her father and grabbed him before he swung her up on his shoulders and then began to playfully run over to the next ride.

"Take it easy Rick," Beckett said, smiling as she watched her husband then.

"What's next Mommy?" Julia asked. When her mother just nodded ahead to a ride with a boat she then said seriously, "Are you okay now?"

Looking at her daughter; nearly snapping her head over to her; Beckett lost her surprise rapidly and said, "You could tell?"

"Before you came out from the exit I felt weird," Julia said. "I knew it was you."  
"Don't tell your sister," Beckett said. When Julia nodded she said, "You're not going on that ride now but there was the drop and then three inversions where we went upside down. It was too much."

"Oh… I'm glad I didn't go," Julia told her seriously. She then smiled and said, "But before that you had fun right?"

"Of course," Beckett said before they looked ahead of them at Castle and Eliza who were waiting for them to get in line.

"Look at the boat Daddy," Eliza was saying happily. "I wanna go on it."

"We are," Castle replied before they got into line just in time to get onto the ride. He and Beckett sat with their three daughters and Mari; Eliza on his lap; looking across from them at the McDouglases as they were sitting in the middle. He smiled at Eliza as she cried out when the boat began to rock back and forth; laughing when the three next to them did the same though he knew they weren't as surprised by the movement as she was.

Holding onto Eliza's hand Beckett smiled when she let out a cry and a laugh as the boat turned sideways and then began to spin around as they continued to go back and forth on the shorter track. She watched her closely to make sure she wasn't about to get sick from the spinning but the toddler was obviously pleased and smiled widely the entire time until they stopped. "Looks like you liked it again sweetie," she said as she took her from Castle before they walked off the ride.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "I wanna go again!"

"We will later," Castle said. "For now we've got the other rides to go on." Taking Julia's hand then he took Beckett's free one and with Mari and Alexis following them they headed over to the next ride, the McDouglases right behind them.

* * *

"Too bad Eliza didn't make it," Julia was saying to her father as they stepped into the line for the ride.

"I know," Castle said with a sigh as he recalled how upset the toddler had been after being told she was still too short for the fly over ride they were on. "But she and your mom will have a great time on the tea cups."

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod. She smiled and then said, "This is gonna be fun, like the ride at Disney but we're going over Japan."

"Definitely," Castle said, smiling at her as he heard the ride starting up. He couldn't help think of Beckett with Eliza, hoping that she'd managed to calm down the tears their youngest had started to cry when they had to separate.

"It's alright Eliza," Beckett was saying outside the theater where the ride was, stroking her youngest's hair gently. "They're just going to sit but you and I will get to spin."

Sniffing softly Eliza brushed some of her hair sticking to her damp cheek away and said, "Do we?"

"Yep do you want to go now?" Beckett asked her with a smile. She pressed a kiss to Eliza's temple at her nod before she then stood from the bench she was on and carried her over to the tea cup ride. The line wasn't too long and they were going over to a tea cup that the toddler had chosen, a blue one. "Get ready to spin," she said to her daughter with a wide smile.

"Kay," Eliza said, wriggling on the seat a bit. When they began to move she squealed and then reached for the wheel in the middle with her mother. They started to spin again and she said to her mother, "Spin too Mommy!"

"I am but not too fast or else we'll get sick for lunch," Beckett said, laughing as Eliza cried out in her joy. She made sure they didn't go too quickly though the toddler tried her best to spin faster and when they were slowing down she couldn't help smile at how disappointed her daughter sounded. "Come on, you have to be hungry now I bet," she told her.

"But I wanna go more Mommy," Eliza said a little stubbornly.

Very quickly Beckett picked up her daughter and as they left the ride she pointed to Mt. Fuji they could see in the distance and whispered, "It's so pretty isn't it." She was relieved when her diversion worked and the toddler was looking at the mountain in awe, nodding her head, before they neared the restaurant where they were going to meet everyone else.

"There she is," Castle said with a wide smile as he spotted his wife and their youngest. "Lucky girl, you got to go on a fun ride didn't you?"

Eliza giggled as her father took her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him before she said, "Yeah and Mommy and me spun."

"Rick," Beckett said, slightly laughingly as her husband began doing that with their daughter. "I spent the ride trying not to spin too fast to make her sick."  
"Alright," Castle said, stopping then. "Are you hungry?"

"Yep are we gonna have burgers?" Eliza asked, as she'd seen where they were going to eat.

"These are Japanese burgers," Castle told her with a slight nod.

"I'm letting him have it as a treat," Beckett said with a smile before the toddler giggled. "We should go, they're ordering?"

"I knew what you'd want," Castle told her before taking her hand and leading her inside.

Regrouping with the others they sat down to eat and Eliza was asked about what ride she had enjoyed in an effort to keep the toddler from asking about the ride the others had gone on before lunch.

"Okay," Skye said when the meal was over. "Hold on sweetling," she said to Marie who was squeezing her hand. "I'll say right now. We'd like to take the girls on some rides on our own."

"So that last roller coaster is in fact going to be last?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"We need the chance to recover from lunch," Mary commented. "So let's meet there about two thirty so we can leave by three?"

"Great we'll see you then," Beckett said.

"Have fun," Mari called before they watched them go outside of the restaurant. She then looked at Julia and nodded to her saying, "Now's good."

"We're gonna go with Alexis," the girl said to her parents.

"On _Fujiyama_?" Castle asked.

"Not yet," Julia said, laughing as her mother gave him a look at that. "That," she told them, pointing to the Ferris wheel.

"I wanna go too!" Eliza said in protest.

"We need to digest lunch anyways," Castle said. "So let's go on this ride and then the train ride from earlier before we split up okay?"

When the three girls agreed to that they went to the ride and got onto one of the gondolas together before they were going around.

Castle held Eliza on his lap while the others were taking pictures of Mt. Fuji, smiling as he told the toddler, "We're going to head over there soon."  
"I know Mommy showed me it's pretty," Eliza told him, smiling before she took a picture herself. She then thought of something and said, "Can I take pictures of rides?"

"Of course you can," Beckett said, smiling across at the two. "Who said you couldn't?"

"I don't think she knew Mommy," Julia said. "I wanted to do that too before we go."

"After that last ride would be good," Mari then piped up.

"Then we should do that as we're leaving," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded and he then looked over at Julia, seeing she looked a little hesitant. "What is it?"

Looking at her parents Julia said, "Could I maybe try that super fast ride?" She couldn't help smile when Mari next to her gasped and she said, "It looks fun."

"You know there's a drop that's straight down," Beckett said.

"Yeah… is it that tall?" Julia then said.

"No less than _Fujiyama_ ," Alexis said.

"I do Mommy," Julia said firmly but with some slight hesitancy. "I really do but… I can ride with you right?"

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"Do you go upside down?" Mari then said, looking at her friend pointedly.

Not surprised when Julia looked a little unsure of that idea Castle assured her quickly as the wheel was coming to a stop again for them to disembark, "No inversions so you're good."

Julia smiled and then said as they left the ride, "Now the trains?"

"Now the trains," Beckett said with a nod. "And then you three can go on whatever you want."

"While you guys go on _Dodonpa_ ," Alexis was saying as they walked. "I'm going to take Eliza to the merry go round."

"You are," the toddler said in joy.

"Yeah I didn't get the chance to go on one yet," Alexis said, smiling when the toddler went to her and hugged her. "And of course we're going with Mari."

"Come with us Mari," Eliza said as she remembered the little girl was too short for the roller coaster and remembering when she couldn't go on the flying ride earlier. "We can go to have tea!"

"I think she means the tea cups," Beckett said to her stepdaughter and Mari.

"Oh that'll be fun," Alexis said.

"I'll go," Mari said, smiling at how the family kept trying to make sure she was involved.

On the ride Castle went with Eliza on the tiny car made to look like a train, letting her drive while he made sure they didn't run into the others on it either. When they got off he then looked at his wife and said, "I think we can let them go."

"We can but where are you going?" Beckett asked. "The Great Zaboon ride?"

"Wow, you're good," Alexis said, making the girls laugh softly at her tone.

"Then we'll walk with you, there are a few more kids' rides there," Beckett said. "Also I want to see how you can go on a water ride this time of year."

"It can't be too bad," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he said, "I don't think Alexis would take them on a Splash Mountain type ride."

"You'll see," the young woman in question told them before they made their way over to said ride.

"Is that the ride you're going to take her on?" Mari asked as they came to a hanging roller coaster that was blue.

"It's a kid's coaster," Castle said, looking at Eliza then to see her reaction. "And we'll take her if she wants to go on it."

Her mouth dropping open slightly at the sight of the car that went by the toddler cried out, "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"We will let's just see your sisters and Mari go on their ride first okay?" Beckett said. She shared a smile with her husband when their youngest suddenly wriggled in her excitement and they stood at the end of the ride the others were going to go on, seeing the boat of the ride go down the drop just then. "That's a good idea," she said as the boat had a plastic cover over it.

"Yeah or else I wouldn't be taking them on it," Alexis replied. "So we'll see you over at _Dodonpa_?"

"In an hour," Castle said before he, Beckett and Eliza waved to the three.

"Mommy and Daddy need to get to go on a ride by themselves," Julia said to her sister once they were in line.

"I know I think after _Dodonpa_ we should let them go on their own ride… probably _Fujiyama_ again," Alexis said. "I think your mom really liked that and I know Dad did."

"Too bad there isn't a Tunnel of Love ride," Mari said with a smile. She then looked unsure and asked, "Is there?"

"No," Alexis replied. "This park is mainly about thrills."

"Is that them?" Eliza asked as she spotted a boat leaving the loading platform.

"We can't tell," Castle told her. "But we should go and go on our ride."

It took Eliza a moment to realize what her father had said before she gasped and said, "Yeah I wanna go!"

Walking over to where they got on their ride Beckett wasn't surprised when the toddler took a picture of the cars that looked like clouds and had a hamster on the front and back. "You like that sweetie?" she asked the toddler.

"So cute," Eliza said, nodding her head before giving her camera to her mother so she could put it away. "Lots of cute."

"That's what Japan does," Castle said, not surprised she'd noticed the cartoonish stuff for sale at stores they'd been to. "Now are you ready? Your first big roller coaster."

Though she was a little nervous Eliza trusted her parents so she nodded before they were let onto the car. She sat in the front while her mother sat behind her and said, "Mommy?"

"He'll be behind us," Beckett assured her as their restraints were checked. They were soon taking off before she waved back to her husband and then came to the incline. "Just hold on if you get scared Eliza," she said. "It does go a little fast."

"Kay," the toddler replied, the clicking of the chain making her nervous. When they reached the top of it they were soon turning, what felt like fast for her, before they then turned to the right. She cried out in surprise when they went up and down a couple times before slowing down a bit and then went down again before they were in a long curve that made her laugh at the force it put on her.

"Okay?" Beckett asked quickly. She smiled when her daughter cried out in response to the turn they made, seeing they'd passed by the ride Alexis, Julia and Mari had gone on.

For a moment Eliza thought she recognized the ride herself but they were then dipping and curving to the right before they dipped in a curve back to the left and went through a dip before they were stopped just before the station. She waited; as her mother called her to do; until Beckett was getting her out of the front and as soon as she had she was hugging her tightly.

"So you liked it?" Beckett asked, unable to help smiling at the kisses the toddler placed repeatedly on her cheeks.

"That was cool! I want to go again and fly!" Eliza cried out as they waited at the exit for Castle to get out of the car he'd had on his own.

"I'm going to guess," he said once he had walked over to them. "That you liked it?"

"I did, we went around and up and down and fast," Eliza said.

"I know that was a very nice track," Castle said, kissing her temple. "Now do you want to go on another ride?"

"Kay," Eliza said before she pointed to a ship that was swinging gently back and forth.

"Okay and then what about you and I go together on the roller coaster?" Castle asked.

"You can," Beckett said with a smile when their youngest turned to her rapidly. "I wanted you to have the chance to go with your daddy."

"This is the best day," Eliza said happily, beaming at her parents. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Beckett said, unable to help laugh softly at how exuberant the toddler was. She and Castle ended up kissing Eliza on either side of her head at the same time; to her squeal of joy; before they went into the building to get on the ride.

* * *

"You go so fast and then the drops…" Julia was saying excitedly to Mari though they'd just ridden on _Fujiyama_ together.

"Yeah I'm glad it didn't go upside down at all or I'd be too short I bet," Mari replied. She looked ahead and seeing the others in front of the next roller coaster she asked, "Are you really gonna go on that?"

"I want to try it," Julia said, nodding. "I'll be okay right?" she asked her sister.

"I think so," Alexis said. "You might feel like closing your eyes and if you do you should because that'll help you handle it. As long as you're sure."

"I am," Julia said with a nod. "Are you sure it's okay I go alone with Mommy after this?"

"Yeah your dad can go with us now alone," Mari said. "Do you want to go alone with your dad?"

Laughing softly Julia shook her head and said, "We're gonna have to keep changing. What about you and Daddy?"

"We'll go on another ride together… maybe that one," Alexis replied, pointing to _Takabisha_ that was near _Dodonpa_.

Regrouping Castle and Beckett made sure that Alexis knew they were going to meet her, Eliza and Mari outside the teacups. With that said they split up and the three headed to the carousel and the other three went into the line for _Dodonpa_.

"I'm so nervous," Julia told her mother honestly.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said, holding onto her daughter tightly to try and calm her down. "I was a little bit too… don't look so surprised," she said with a smile at the expression on her daughter's face. "I always get that way when we go on rides I've never been on before."

"I'll have to agree with her there," Castle said with a nod. "It's the fear of the unknown," he explained to their oldest. "But if you don't like this ride… we'll get you some ice cream."

"Rick!" Beckett said while their daughter giggled. "We'll get ice cream with everyone for the walk back to the car," she then said. "I can surprise you too," she then said with a smirk to her husband as he looked at her in astonishment.

"Glad you can," Castle said before he then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

A bit after that they were allowed to get on the train and Julia smiled at her father when he squeezed her shoulder before they sat down. She let her mother check the restraint before the employee did and they were soon moving into a tunnel. When they stopped she looked at Beckett and said, "Why did we do that?" Before she could reply there was a sudden voice and she laughed nervously before the lights on the sides of the tunnel flashed and suddenly they were taking off. For a moment she didn't have the chance to cry out as the speed was immediate and when she felt a little more back to herself she screamed as saw the sign that said smile, wanting to laugh at it but not having the chance to do so.

At first Beckett was concerned that Julia was screaming in absolute terror and panic but after they'd gone up the first ascent she realized that her oldest had calmed down and was laughing. She reached over to her and held her hand tightly until they reached the accent to the drop and then let her go as they came to the top.

Julia's heart started to pound faster when she saw the drop straight down and a second later they began to go. It was there that she took her older sister's advice to heart and shut her eyes tightly until they were out of the drop, surprised her stomach hadn't come out of her mouth. But she couldn't really think about that as they were nearly finishing the ride and when they were stopping she looked at her mother and laughed heavily before she squeezed her hand. "That was… fast," she then said once she'd recovered. They got off the ride and she hugged her mother before Castle was coming over to them and she told him, "I'm okay Daddy it was just really fast."

"I know I'm glad you're alright," Castle told her, kissing her forehead.

"Of course," Julia said. "Now," she told them both, taking their hands. "You need to go on a ride by yourselves."

"We do?" Castle asked.

"Julia," Beckett said simply.

"What?" the girl replied.

"Why don't you two go on something?" Castle suggested.

"Oh…" Julia began to say.

"Did you want to go on something with me?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"The mouse roller coaster?" Julia suggested.

"I can take them on that roller coaster Eliza likes," Castle told his wife.

"Alright, then we'll meet at _Fujiyama_ ," Beckett said, looking at their daughter as she'd obviously been about to speak.

Walking with Julia and Beckett; he and his wife still hand in hand with their oldest; Castle saw that the three were just getting off the ride. He smiled as Eliza explained how much fun she'd had and he just managed to get her to calm down before he let Beckett explain what they wanted to do.

After her sisters and Mari; though she'd tried to get her to come with her and Beckett; had agreed and were soon walking towards the roller coaster with Castle, Julia said, "I thought she was going to come with us."

"Did she know you wanted to go on this with me?" Beckett asked her as they went into the line hand in hand. She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded and told her, "Then she wanted to let you go on this with me. Saying that you two sat together on the roller coaster didn't you?"

"'lexis managed to ask one of the workers and they let us," Julia replied, smiling widely. She laughed when her mother smiled as she shook her head and she hugged her saying, "Will we be able to do this at Disneyland? Both of them?"

"We'll definitely try," Beckett said. "And I guess if you want your daddy and I will do the same."

"Good," Julia said before she looked at her mother and they both laughed. Nearing the head of the line she held her mother's hand tightly before they were allowed onto their car and they were taking off to the incline. The ride was rough and she held onto her mother tightly as they cried out and she screamed on the sharp turns that they went on.

When they were heading back into the station Beckett hugged her daughter tightly and said, "That was fun."

"And it hurt a little too," Julia said though she was smiling widely.

"Just take a bath tonight and you'll be fine," Beckett said, smiling at the thought.

Studying her mother Julia wanted to ask her a question but had to hold back as they were getting off. When they were alone on the way out she then said, "Why were you thinking about Daddy?"

"You could tell?" Beckett asked in response, startled for a moment before she realized there was no way for Julia not to be able to guess. As soon as she had nodded she told her, "The hotel we're staying at tonight has private hot spring baths."

"Oh… oh," Julia said before she giggled softly. "You're gonna take one with Daddy?"

"I am," Beckett said softly, hugging her close.

"Do we have to take separate baths?" Julia asked.

"I think you can go off in pairs," Beckett replied. "That's more up to you."

"You're not going to give us baths?" Julia said in surprise.

"You and Mari are able to take care of yourselves," Beckett said. "And Alexis is there too."

"Oh so Daddy's not all alone," Julia said in realization. "Thank you that makes me feel grown up now."

"Hopefully Eliza doesn't mind," Beckett said as they neared the roller coaster she and Castle were going to ride.

"She won't," Julia said simply. She smiled and then laughed with her mother as she hugged her to her side and they continued on to their family and her friend.

* * *

"I have to say Kate," Skye told her friend as they were looking up at the final roller coaster with Alexis and Castle. "This might be even worse than _Takabisha_."

"I'll give it a shot," Beckett replied. "And hopefully this time you guys are the ones trying to recover."

"No time like the present to find out," Alexis said with a smile.

Walking onto the ride Castle said, "I hope everyone enjoys that roller coaster," as they'd been able to see the hamster themed roller coaster before getting into line for _Eejanaika_.

"They will I'm sure," Skye said. "Mary should, it's quite tame."

"Do you mind sitting with Skye?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"Don't worry I think my dad would want to make sure that he was sitting with you," Alexis said.

When his wife and daughter turned to look at him Castle said, "I'm not arguing that."

"Come on we're nearly there," Skye said as they were almost at the front of the line.

Once they were sitting and had the restraints over their shoulders set Beckett smiled as her husband grabbed her hand and told him, "I'll be fine."

"I hope… so," Castle said, his voice jumping as their seats moved so they were laying back. He smiled at her before they were leaving the station and soon going around outside to an incline.

At the top they were going down a tiny dip, making Beckett cry out softly before she shared a look with her husband and they laughed. But that was cut short as they came to the drop they'd seen walking up to the ride and she couldn't stop herself from screaming as their seats started to rotate. As they went over the track then she found herself having a hard time trying to keep tabs on which way she was facing since they were also going fast. When things had finally stopped and they were near the station she looked at Castle and said, "Okay?"

"I think so…" he began. "We stopped right?"

"Yeah," Beckett said with a laugh. Once stopped at the station she was relieved when the seats turned back so they were upright and it was another relief when she was able to get up. "Are you two okay?" she asked Skye and Alexis.

"Yeah that was… a little rough but fun," Alexis said with a smile. "I'm glad that Julia decided not to go with us."

"That's it isn't it?" Castle asked.

"Time for Mt. Fuji," Skye said with a nod. They walked together to the roller coaster where everyone else was waiting when Eliza ran to her parents before her own daughters came to her.

"We can take pictures now right?" Julia said after she'd hugged Castle and Beckett tightly.

"Yep we better get going or we won't have enough time for Fuji," Castle said, nodding to the mountain.

The girls making eager noises before they started to take pictures the adults began to take their own pictures as they made their way back down the park to the exit.

* * *

"Oh Mommy look at the snow," Julia breathed in awe as they looked at the top of Mt. Fuji standing at the 5th station, the chilly air biting a little at her nose. But the cold didn't shake her joy in being there in person, having seen pictures of the mountain so many times before.

"I know it's stunning," Beckett said with a smile. She squeezed her daughter's hand and said, "We should take pictures, it's a little cold for your sister."

"Right," Julia said with a nod before she then began to take pictures herself. "Can Mari and I go with the others?" she asked.

"I'll take them," Alexis said as Eliza was clamoring to go too.

Watching their daughters and Mari go Castle said to his wife, "I was tempted to go up the last time I was here."

"Why didn't you go?" Beckett asked.

"Too crowded really," Castle said simply, shrugging his shoulders. When she held out her hand to him he asked, "You're finished?"

"Yeah," Beckett said, squeezing his hand once their fingers were entwined tightly. "Tired?" she then asked him. When he nodded she said, "Me too, we need to get some sleep."

"That's true," Castle said. They were silent then and he looked to her from the summit of the mountain before he said, "That's not going to work will it?"

" _We have a bath_ ," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband tried not to look too eager but it didn't really work. " _Easy, we have a little more time to go_."

" _Should've stayed closer_ ," Castle pretended to grumble.

"I thought we weren't staying here for too long?" Skye said, coming over to them.

"Why do you always seem to come up to us when we're trying to talk privately," Castle said in mock exasperation.

"A coincidence," the investigator said. " _But don't worry_ ," she told them. "Mary _and I are in the same boat as you_."

" _Don't you mean the same bath_?" Beckett asked in Russian. When Skye looked at her with wide eyes she said, "You would have turned it around to apply to the two of us."

"You got me," Skye said playfully in a pseudo American accent.

"We should go," Castle said, wondering how it had happened that they'd stood in a line when Skye had been looking at them.

"Hard to turn your gaze from it isn't it?" Mary said, walking up to them.

"Are they tired yet?" Beckett asked, looking with her husband and Skye around her to the kids who were standing in a line with Alexis in between them.

Hearing the click of a camera then Castle looked at his wife and said, "That'll be a nice one."

'He's right," Skye said. "Think we can get a copy of that?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "But we should go; they asked if we could drive to the hotel during the day."

"They want to see the countryside?" Mary asked, seeing that Alexis had managed to turn the girls' attention from the mountain and were turning to them. When both Castle and Beckett nodded she said, "Our girls said the same. Shall we?"

"Are you gonna go with them again?" Eliza asked her sister as she held Alexis' hand.

"Yeah they were nice enough to offer me a ride," the young woman said, smiling down at her.

"But you will stay with us?" Eliza asked.

"I will, we get a room to ourselves," Alexis replied. "We had a hard time looking away it's so beautiful," she said to her father and stepmother.

"We don't blame you," Castle said, picking up Eliza and kissing her cheek. "We were doing the same ourselves. We'll follow you and see you at the hotel."

"And then we hear about tomorrow right?" Julia asked.

"We'll tell you over dinner," Skye said having heard that while they were walking to the cars.

Once they were set and Castle had the address for the hotel on his GPS he followed Mary who was driving the car ahead of them. He and Beckett were quiet and it was no surprise to him when he looked into the rearview mirror to see all three girls fast asleep. "Should we wake them up?" he asked his wife.

"Leave them for a half hour and then wake them up," Beckett replied.

"You mean you will," Castle said with a smile at her. When she returned it with one of her own he reached over, taking her hand to bring it up to his lips to kiss the back before he held it as they continued down to the Izu peninsula.


	10. Anytime Of Day (Part 2)

Smiling as Eliza was doing her best to grab some noodles with her chopsticks Alexis took them from her and quickly gathered them for her.

"Thank you," the toddler said, eating hungrily.

"This is so nice," Mari said, blushing a little as she was breaking into the silence of the room she was sharing with the girls from where they were sitting at the table.

"It's different," Julia then said. "Not bad different," she then added quickly.

"We know what you meant," Beckett told her reassuringly.

"Don't they sometimes not sit in chairs?" Kathleen asked.

"Sometimes," Skye said since the others had looked to her. "But of course you're thinking of how they sit without backs," she then told Julia as their chairs had no legs but did have backs.

"So now," Marie said, looking at her mothers. "We can find out about tomorrow can't we?"

"Yes," Mary said simply, looking to Castle and Beckett who nodded to her.

"Okay," Skye said when the three turned to her. "We're going to be traveling to Kyoto tomorrow on the _shinkansen_."

"What's that?" Julia said. "A train?"

"Good guess," Beckett said with a smile. "Their bullet train." She wasn't surprised when Eliza looked startled at that and said, "It's a very fast train."

"Fun," the toddler said before she became thoughtful. "What's there at… Kyoto?" she then asked, pronouncing the name carefully.

"The Nijo Castle," Mary said. "And I know you've seen castles in Europe," she said to Julia and Eliza as they looked interested. "But this one will be very different since of course it's a Japanese castle."

"I wanna see it," Eliza said eagerly.

"Me too," Julia, Mari and the twins said at the same time.

After everyone had stopped laughing at the surprise of all five girls Castle said, "How're the baths in your rooms," directing that to the McDouglases.

"Good you know we share a wall," Skye said, nodding to the one that was in the bedroom that they could see the bed was against, since Castle and Beckett's room was a similar layout to the bedroom.

"Don't throw any parties," Castle commented, drinking some of the tea they'd ordered with their dinner. "We didn't finish," he then said to the girls. "Besides the castle we'll be heading to shop since the city is one of the best places to get crafts."

"That'll be fun," Alexis said, seeing the girls looked to be slightly unsure. "One thing I know already is that Kyoto is known for dolls."

"To play?" Eliza asked, looking interested at that.

"Why don't you display it in your room?" Beckett asked her.

"We could do that," Julia said, giving her sister a look to try and get her to agree to that.

"Kay," Eliza said with a smile. "I wanna go do that."

" _Should we tell them about the pool_?" Skye asked Beckett in Russian.

" _They'll likely ask_ ," she replied with a smile. "We also think we may have time to spend at the hotel," she directed to their daughters and Mari.

"Does that mean we can swim?" Kathleen asked hopefully. When the adults; except Alexis; nodded she made a soft noise of exclamation and then turned to her twin saying, "That's gonna be fun."

"There's more," Alexis said. She tried not to laugh when the kids all turned to her at the same time and she said, "You can tell by the way they're all smiling."

"What is it?" Eliza said.

"You'll see tomorrow but we'll go swimming last and then we'll eat in… someone's room," Castle said.

"So we can… play?" Marie asked.

"If there's enough time," Skye said. "And maybe we can let them play with those dolls; if they promise to be extremely careful with them."

"We will," Mari said first, nodding as the others did the same in agreement with her.

"Okay we'll let you do that but now how about we talk to our families?" Castle said.

"What about…" Eliza asked as she then looked over at the McDouglases.

"We're going to call my dad," Skye said as she, her wife, Castle and Beckett were clearing the table from their plates and glasses they'd used for dinner. "So we'll say goodnight now."

The girls hugging the twins, Castle and Beckett stood aside with Skye and Mary before the twins were hugging Alexis.

"At eight?" Beckett asked the two women.

"At eight so we'll pick you all up at six," Skye replied. "Get some sleep."

"We will," Beckett said, knowing that the woman was referring to what they'd been joking about before. "And hopefully you two too."

With that Skye and Mary hugged Beckett, saying goodnight to her and Castle before they said goodbye to Alexis and the girls.

"Alright your grandpapa is ready to talk with us," Castle then told the girls. "Let me get the TV ready."

The girls; including Alexis; stood together in front of the TV before Castle moved from in front of them once everything was set.

"Hello everyone," Jim said with a smile once he could see them.

"Good evening to you," Martha said since she was standing next to him.

"Where are you?" Castle said in surprise as he hadn't been expecting his mother there.

"In the loft," Martha said. "I invited Jim here so you only need to make one phone call. How are you all doing?"

"Good," the girls chorused.

Alexis smiled and then said to her grandmother and step-grandfather, "They're not kidding we are doing well and having a great time."

"So Tokyo was nice?" Jim said, looking then at his daughter.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Should we go into detail or just a list of what we did there?"

"A list or else Mari won't be able to speak to her parents," Martha said, smiling at the little girl.

"Go ahead and tell them," Castle urged the girls to speak.

Listening to where they'd gone Jim said, "So you've seen a lot, do you like how some of the buildings are there?"

"A lot," Eliza said quickly, her sister and Mari nodding their heads. "And we have kimonos now!"

"I'll want to see those," Martha said with a smile. "Especially yours Alexis and Kate."

"Mine's very simple," Beckett told her mother in law honestly. "I don't want you to be disappointed when you do see it."

"I would imagine my son still appreciates it," Martha said.

"Daddy has a kimono too," Julia said. "The ones that boys wear."  
"If you want to see it I'll show you," Castle told his mother.

"I do," Martha said. "But now I'd like to hear about your day today."

"So would I, since we have no idea what you were doing," Jim added.

"So you know," Castle said quickly before the girls could speak. "We're on the Izu peninsula, south of Mt. Fuji right now."

"Your hotel looks amazing," Martha said. "Very Japanese."

When no one spoke for a while Julia asked, "Can we talk about today now?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said, unable to help smile at the slightly impatient tone of her voice.

While the girls were talking about the amusement park and the roller coasters they had gone on Castle was relieved to see that Mari was involved in the conversation as well. He wasn't sure if she; with her family on trips; Skyped with her grandparents so he had been wondering if she'd become involved at all with the conversation.

"You're alright Katie?" Jim was saying then to his daughter then.

"I am, it was a little too much and I wasn't expecting it," Beckett said honestly, Julia having mentioned her getting dizzy after one ride. "But we had a lot of fun there."

"And what did you do after? Drove to your hotel?" Martha asked.

"No we went to the mountain," Eliza said eagerly.

"We went to Mt. Fuji, remember Gram?" Alexis asked since she had been by there with her father and grandmother before though they'd only skirted the bottom.

"Then you enjoyed it there I'm sure," Martha said.

"It was tall and there was snow on top," Eliza said eagerly, talking rapidly.

"You weren't cold?" Jim asked.

"We had coats," Julia said.

"And we didn't stay for long but we got to get nice pictures," Mari said with a smile.

"There were people coming back from the top," Castle then said. "They all looked really cold."

"I wanted to go up there," Julia said with a smile as she'd been begging her parents for that while they'd walked to where they could stop and look up at the mountaintop.

"I'm glad you didn't," Jim said. "Did you want pictures of the view or the mountain itself?"

"That's what Mommy and Daddy said," Julia said with a soft giggle. "But I'm glad we got to go. And then we came here."

"We had dinner on the floor," Eliza said eagerly.

"Sitting on the floor," Beckett corrected her with a smile. "We had a low table and they enjoyed it."

"We had pandas before," Eliza said then with a smile.

"Rice that was made to look like pandas," Alexis quickly explained.

"That was at the zoo," Castle added. "We had _bento_ boxes."

"How are you doing Gram, Grandpapa?" Julia asked the two.

"We're fine, I have classes," Martha replied first. "Like I told you so I've been busy."

"And I've had work myself," Jim said when his granddaughters looked to him next. "So we're keeping busy but we do miss you."

"We miss you too," Julia said. "But we'll be back home soon."

"And how have you two been?" Martha directed to her son and daughter in law.

"Good we did have a night out together in Tokyo," Castle answered first. "Though we had dinner with Skye and Mary and went to a club with them."

"Are you going to be doing that again?" Martha then said.

"I don't think so," Beckett said, smiling at the girls who'd turned to look at her. "But we're still enjoying the trip, don't worry."

"I wasn't," Martha said with a smile.

"We need to say goodnight," Beckett said to the girls. "You need baths and Mari needs to speak with her family."

"Will we speak to you again?" Eliza asked the two on the TV.

"We need to see how your days go," Martha said. "But we will call you definitely on your birthday."

"Oh, thank you Gram and you too Grandpapa," Eliza said with a smile.

"We wouldn't be very good grandparents if we didn't remember your birthdays," Jim said, slightly smiling himself at her reaction.

"So until we talk again I love you girls," Martha said, indicating all three of her granddaughters. "Mari, have fun with them."

"I will," the little girl promised with a smile.

"Love you Gram," the girls said at the same time.

"And I love you Gram," Alexis said.

"I love you girls too," Jim said. "Mari, I'll agree with Martha, you should have fun."

"Thank you," Mari said, unable to help giggling.

"We love you Grandpapa," Julia said. "And we can't wait to talk to you again."

"I love you Grandpapa," Eliza added.

Castle and Beckett said goodbye to their parents before they were closing the connection and at that point she received a text.

"Mari?" Beckett said to the little girl. "Your parents are demanding we let you talk to them."

Smiling and knowing the message was likely from her mother Mari said, "Can I talk to them on that?" she asked, nodding to the tablet.

"We were going to let you," Beckett said. "And while you're talking to them we're going to say goodnight to the girls."

"You guys will be taking baths," Castle said. "Eliza, mind taking one by yourself?"

"With 'lexis?" Eliza asked, meaning if she would be helping her. When her parents nodded she smiled and said, "Good."

With a slight laugh Castle hugged Mari against his side before telling her, "Sleep tight and we're having another early day."

"I'll be ready," Mari said before she hugged Beckett. "Thanks for the park."

"You're welcome," she replied before she watched her husband hugging his daughter goodnight.

Turning then to the girls Castle said, "I love you girls," as he hugged them at the same time, sharing a kiss with them both.

"I love you too Daddy," Eliza said. "Say that to Mommy too."

"I will," Castle said with a laugh, looking at his wife.

"And I love you Daddy," Julia told him, hugging him. "Thanks for letting me go on the big rides."

"I think you need to thank your mom," Castle said. "Since she's the one who had the final say."

Beckett rolled her eyes as the girls giggled but then smiled as she watched the two share a kiss with their father before she held out her arms to them. Embracing them to her as tightly as she could she said, "Hmm I love you Julia, Eliza. And I hope you'll have fun tomorrow even though we're not going on rides."

"We will," Eliza said firmly. "We are gonna see a castle." She smiled as her mother and the others laughed and she said, "I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Mommy," Julia told her next after she'd shared a kiss with her little sister. "And I'll have fun too, especially swimming."

"Me too," Eliza added to that as rapidly as she could.

With a soft laugh Beckett shared a kiss with them both before she said, "Listen to your sister since she's in charge."

"We will," the girls said before they waved to their parents as they were leaving.

"Okay they told me you two are going to take the first bath," Alexis said, turning to the girls.

"But my parents," Mari said.

"I wasn't finished yet," Alexis said, smiling at her. "But first you need to talk to your family. So come on and we'll let you talk in the bedroom while we go out to look at the view." She helped the little girl get set up to do that and once she was ready she told her, "Come out to the balcony when you're done."

"I hope she doesn't get too homesick," Julia said to her sister once they were outside.

"She'll be alright," Alexis said as they turned to look at their view.

"I don't see anything 'lexis," Eliza complained slightly.

"I know but you can hear the ocean can't you?" Alexis asked her. She smiled as her little sister scrunched her nose; knowing that she was trying to do that; and she hugged her sister against her side before saying, "Are you eager for your bath?"

"I am," Julia said. She smiled and then said, "Did you know that people used to take baths together here?"

"I did," Alexis replied. "You saw the picture in the travel book?"

"When mommy was looking at the shopping pages," Julia said, nodding. "They were all naked together?"

"It was more about bathing," Alexis said, not surprised Eliza didn't seem to really be paying attention. "And you remember that Japanese cartoon we saw together, where the dad was taking a bath with his daughters?" When her sister nodded she said, "Families bathe together too. It's more about relaxing and getting clean."

"I know that," Julia said with a nod. "So we're not gonna wear our bathing suits?"

"That would defeat the purpose," Alexis said as she sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony. "But there are some people that will do that at an _onsen_."

Watching as their little sister climbed up on Alexis' lap Julia smiled and said, "So Mommy and Daddy wouldn't go into a bath together?"

"Sometimes at night there is mixed bathing," Alexis said, pausing for a moment to recall what their book had said about that. "But remember it's to cleanse and relax."

Coming off of a yawn Eliza asked her sisters, "I can't play?"

"You will if you're not falling asleep," Alexis said with a smile, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Hmm, I'm so happy to see you to again," she said, hugging Eliza to her before she held her arm out to her other sister. Hugging them both she was surprised when the toddler then squirmed and said, "What is it?"

"You can go in the bath with me," Eliza told her seriously.

"You're okay if I do that?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah the picture had mommies and babies taking baths too," Eliza said.

"That's true," Alexis said. "I'll take the bath just with her; it's not big enough for four of us."

"That's okay," Julia said before she realized she was blushing deeply.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Alexis said soothingly. "It's what you're body will look like when you're a woman. Not the same of course."

"I know I'm not ready for that," Julia said honestly.

"That's why you're blushing?" Alexis asked. When her sister nodded she said, "You've got time, don't worry."

"Alexis?" Mari said at the doorway to the balcony then.

"You're all done?" the young woman asked. When the little girl nodded she picked up Eliza and placed her on her hip before walking with Julia inside the room. "How's your family?" she asked as she took them into the bathroom.

"They're good," Mari said with a smile. "Dani was still sleepy so I don't know if she saw me."

"She heard you," Julia pointed out to her as they watched Alexis start to draw water in the tub.

Mari nodded and then said, "Do we need to wash here too?"

"You do," Alexis said. "I know we don't do this at home but remember what I was telling you about the baths being a place to relax? Well before you go in you need to clean off."

"Like we do before swimming," Mari said.

Alexis nodded and said, "Can you two do that before coming here? It'll let the water cool down a little too."

"We can, should we use soap too?" Julia asked.

"Yes and you're all ready," Alexis told them, turning off the water. "Don't play too roughly."

"We won't," Julia and Mari said together before they laughed at the same time.

Once they were alone Julia began to undress and once her friend was ready as well they went to the shower. Washing themselves the best they could standing up they went to the tub, looking over at it together.

"Are you gonna go first?" Mari asked her.

"I think I have to or the water's going to be too cold," Julia answered. She then stepped on the shelf the tub had before going down in the water. "Ooh," she breathed out. "It's nice!"

Hurriedly Mari slipped inside the water as well and she gave a soft squeal as the water covered her skin in warmth. "Oh it is," she told her friend. "So what can we do now to play?"

"Want to go underneath?" Julia asked her. When Mari nodded she counted down before they then ducked underneath the water together and let it cover their heads. She managed to open her eyes and waved to her friend who'd done the same. When they got back up she said, "I think really we're supposed relax," once she could see again.

"That's harder to do," Mari replied with a smile. "Why don't we go through the water back and forth?"

"Sure," Julia said before together they started to walk around the tub together, going back and forth between the end where the faucet was and then to the shelf.

"Would you have gone to the baths if you lived in Japan a long time ago?" Mari asked when she watched her friend get onto the shelf.

"Yeah 'cause we would probably need to go," Julia answered. "But there would have been grown ladies there."

"I heard a little of what Alexis said to you," Mari said, leaning against the shelf next to her friend.

"It doesn't scare you?" Julia then asked honestly.

"A little but we're still kids so we don't need to worry," Mari said. "Why does it scare you so much?"

Julia was almost going to lie and say that she didn't know but she couldn't do that to her best friend and said, "I see that other… men," she paused to correct herself from saying boys. "They look at my mommy and Alexis and I don't want to be looked at."

"Oh I know they do that to my mommy too and she's married," Mari said, sounding angry. She then sighed and said, "But what can you do? Isn't it because of how they look and they won't change that." When Julia nodded she then said, "They look at you 'cause they want attention right? Like that stupid boy in my class that tried to look under my skirt at recess."

"Don't give them attention back?" Julia asked. When Mari nodded she thought over that for a moment before she said, "That's a good idea, I'll do that." She saw that her friend then looked thoughtful and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why did he want to do that?" Mari asked. "I asked my mommy but she said because there was something wrong in his head."

"I think he was, he wanted to see what you looked like," Julia said.

"Naked?" Mari asked, sounding a little panicked.

"No, your underwear," Julia said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Then he would hate you now, you've seen it," Mari said, blushing slightly.

Shrugging Julia said, "Who cares?"

Mari laughed and then reached her arms out to her before they hugged and she was able to make Julia slip into the water where they began to slightly splash each other while they were going around the tub until there was a knock on the door.

"You two should get out, Eliza's almost falling asleep," Alexis called into the room.

"We'll do that right now," Julia said. When the door was closed she then smiled at her friend before they started getting out of the water. After she was dry and dressed she said to Mari, "What do you think we should do while they take a bath?"

"Maybe we should go to the balcony too?" Mari suggested.

"I don't think Alexis will want us to do that," Julia replied, pulling on the robe that came with the room.

"Then want to play War?" Mari asked.

"Perfect," Julia said with a nod.

"Wait," Alexis said as they stepped out into the bedroom. "Did you two brush your teeth?"

Julia and Mari shared a look before they turned around and went back inside to do that while Alexis was getting the tub ready for herself and Eliza.

"If someone knocks on the door," the young woman said once the two had finished. "Open the door here like I did earlier and let me know."

"We will," Julia said with a nod. She smiled at Eliza as the toddler waved when she closed the door and once they were alone she said to Mari, "This is kinda weird."

"I know like we have the room all by ourselves," the little girl replied. When her friend nodded in agreement to that she then said, "Should we play cards?"

"We should," Julia said before they went over to the beds once she had the deck of cards that was in her backpack.

Inside the bathroom Alexis was in the tub while Eliza was on the shelf standing up, trying to ask her to sit down.

"No," the toddler said, smiling widely at her. "Can I jump?"

"It's not a pool," Alexis said before she took her sister in her arms. "And our parents would be so mad at me," she told her. "So a quick dip and then we'll go okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said. She held her breath as she and her sister ducked under the water and when they got out said, "Can't we stay for a little?"

Alexis started to say no but she then smiled and said, to the pleading look on her sister's face, "Alright you can practice for a little bit."

Eliza kissed her sister on the cheek before she was in Alexis' arms, swimming back and forth. When they'd been doing that for a while she then sat on the shelf and watched as Alexis began to go under the water herself. "'lexis?" she asked once she was out of the water and coming over to her.

"Yes Lizzy?" the young woman said as she kept her shoulders under the water going up to her sister.

"Can we stay more?" Eliza asked.

"No, you need to get to bed," Alexis said. "Our parents will be very mad if we didn't."

Sighing Eliza said, "You will tell Mommy?"

"Yes, also she would be able to tell," Alexis said as she got her towel and started drying herself off while Eliza stayed still. "Dad too since they both have parent powers."

"Yeah," the toddler said slowly before she nodded. She stood up and let her sister take her out before she was dried off. In her pajamas she watched Alexis get dressed in her own and said, "Does Louis take baths with you?"

Alexis was glad that she had a tighter grip on her towel as the question nearly made her drop it and she thought for a moment of how to reply to that; since she and Louis had done that together a couple times before once they'd become lovers; but she finally said the truth. "We did but please, please don't tell Dad," she told her.

"I won't," Eliza said. "So he loves you lots."

"I think he does," Alexis said, helping Eliza over to the sink so she could brush her teeth. She smiled a little when her sister looked at her with wide eyes and said, "We haven't been together for too long, it's a little soon to tell him that."

"But you love him," Eliza said simply and firmly.

"Yes I do," Alexis said, admitting that to herself. She couldn't help recall her high school boyfriend and realizing when she'd been in love with him. But that time seemed far different from Ashley and she wished she could call Louis and tell him how she felt.

"'lexis," Eliza said, tugging on her sister's robe she'd put on. "'lexis listen!" she then cried out when her sister seemed to be stuck.

"Oh I'm sorry Lizzy, what is it?" Alexis replied, shaking herself.

"What happened?" Julia said as the door to the bathroom suddenly flew open to reveal her and Mari. She was relieved to see they were finished and she quickly told them, "We heard her yell."

"No it's okay," Alexis said. "We-"

"'lexis loves Louis and they take a bath!" Eliza said happily.

"You do?" Julia asked, smiling at her sister though she could see a shocked look on her friend's face next to her.

"I do," Alexis said in embarrassment. "Please don't tell anyone else," she said to the three girls. "That's something private."

"I know Mommy and Daddy do that," Julia said. "But I don't tell anyone."

"I know my mommy and daddy do too," Mari added. "Oh… I told you guys."

"We'll keep it secret between us then right?" Alexis asked, having Eliza brush her teeth then.

"Yeah but what about the other news? You love Louis? You'll tell him you'll love him?" Julia said excitedly. "You said you didn't say that yet."

"I'll tell him but I'll see when, let me decide okay you can't rush it," Alexis replied.

"I know Mommy waited to tell Daddy that," Julia replied.

"She did?" Mari asked.

"Yeah huh," Julia replied with a nod. "She was still kinda scared to love him until she said that she just knew she couldn't stop it."

"But she was still scared," Mari pointed out.

"Come on you three, to bed," Alexis said since Eliza was finished.

Once they were outside and watching the young woman put Eliza on their bed they would share Julia then said, "She wasn't scared and said she should just be happy since she thought Daddy would stop loving her if she didn't do that."

"I don't think he would have," Alexis said. "But now we know your mom isn't scared and she and Dad are happy. And also now you need to say goodnight."

After her sister and also Mari had hugged her Eliza mumbled a goodnight before she felt her sister tuck her in. "Love you 'lexis," she told her, mumbling the words as well.

"Love you Lizzy," the young woman told her with a smile. She wasn't surprised when the toddler was fast asleep by the time she'd finished tucking her in and then went to the other bed where Julia and Mari were sitting. "What do you want to ask?" she asked. She smiled when her sister looked at her in surprised while Mari muffled a giggle and she told them, "I could tell."

"Is it nice to be in love?" Mari asked.

"It is," Alexis said simply. "You know both of your parents are in love and you've seen how much they're in love."

"Yeah but you're younger," Julia told her. "Do you think about Louis all the time?" At her sister's nod she then asked, "Do you feel good when he holds your hand?" Another nod and she then said, "Could you see that you can get married to him?"

"Yes," Alexis said with a smile. "But," she said as the two girls shared a look. "I'm a little young still to get married and neither of us is finished with college. So if he proposes that won't happen for a long time." She then checked the time and said, "It's late so let me tuck you two in." She hugged them and after exchanging I love yous with Julia she said, "Don't tell Dad okay?"

"It'll be a secret," Julia said, nodding with Mari at the same time. "And I can't wait for you to see Louis again."

"Me too," Alexis said. She stood up then and went to the bed where Eliza was still sleeping, taking off her robe and slipping underneath the covers. Once she was ready she then turned off the light and closed her eyes, turning to her little sister as she thought about her boyfriend while she soon fell asleep.

* * *

"So we'll need to wash off," Castle was telling Beckett in the bathroom of their room after they'd gotten to it. "And then we can go in."

"Great," Beckett replied absently as she was beginning to put her hair up in a bun.

"Don't," Castle said when he noticed what she was doing.

Looking at him in the mirror Beckett smiled and then said, "Are you sure?"

"Very," Castle told her seriously.

Not saying a word to that Beckett undid the ponytail and let her hair tumble past her shoulders before she then untied her robe and walked over to the bench in front of the low shower where he was sitting. As soon as she had reached him she sat on him, straddling his lap before she took a hold of his erection and said, "Want to?"

"Yes but…" Castle started to say. He never got to finish that as his wife was slipping him into herself and he was groaning as she gasped out in pleasure. He held onto her by the hips before they were coupled fully and he gasped out, "Never going to get tired of this."

"Neither will I," Beckett told him before she kissed him. He was quick to respond and their tongues met inside her mouth before they began to tangle around each other rapidly. She could feel him holding her close to him and she would have smiled at the slight desperation in his grasp if her mouth and tongue weren't so busy. As soon as they parted she began to move, having her knees on the bench to help her doing that. She gasped in joy at the way her husband moved with her and they began to kiss again though that was far quicker as he was pulling away.

Castle reached up then and he began to caress her breasts as gently as he could at first until he could hear his wife was moaning in her joy and he leaned down. He first flicked his tongue against her nipples before he moved then to take her right one into his mouth. He grunted as her nails scraped over his skin and he suckled joyfully at both her breasts until he needed to pull away to breathe. He took that chance to watch his wife closely, feeling his heart pounding heavily at how she looked. "You're so stunning love," he said, pausing here and there at the way she was moving so rapidly on him. He then kissed her again and they were involved in that for some time before they parted. Before he could do anything she was surprising him by starting to roll her hips around him. He hissed and held onto her, swearing in pleasure in Irish before she went back to bouncing up and down on him rapidly.

Beckett could feel her body was on fire as Castle ran his hands around her back before he clutched tightly at her ass. She gasped out his name once before she then cupped the back of his head, meeting his gaze as they stared at each other intently. Her pleasure was strong and she could easily forget that they had been together the night before; it felt very new and she was trembling as she'd never felt that way with another man she'd been with more than once. She had to kiss him at that thought and did so deeply before he responded. But she couldn't keep it up for very long as she needed to breathe and for a while she let herself feel what he was doing to her and what she was sensing. After a while it became too much and she leaned down, taking her husband's lips hungrily for a distraction she very desperately need, relieved when he soon kissed her back and then started to caress her once more to her elation.

After a while of kissing his wife's neck and shoulders once they'd parted to breathe Castle realized that she was beginning to falter slightly and he then hurried to grab her to stop her. "You need…" he began to say before she was kissing him roughly. "Wait," he said, pulling away from her. "Your knees."

"How did you know?" Beckett asked in surprise as she carefully got off of him and he stood with her as well.

"My knees would be the same," Castle said. He was about to go to the tub; instinctually thinking of that; before he stopped as they hadn't filled it. "We…" he started to say, looking around a little desperately.

"Come on," Beckett told him before she pulled him out to the bedroom. She wasn't surprised when her husband recovered quickly and went ahead of her to pull down the bed covers enough so they would have space. She stopped him from getting onto the bed and held his hand so she could instead get on first, pulling him after her so he was very rapidly getting onto her. "Oh…" she gasped as suddenly he was deep within her. As soon as he was and was also moving very quickly after she spread her legs apart and put her feet flat on the bed for some leverage. She began to move with him and moaned softly at the satisfying sound of their hips smacking roughly together. The feel of friction between them again was rough against her consciousness but it was also enjoyable as she wasn't used to it so it was a tremor every time he sank into her. Their lips met soon after they had gotten used to each other; which didn't take long; and she moaned in pleasure again at the way his tongue had begun to stroke hers. "Rick… I…" she breathed.

"Stay… stay still for a…" Castle groaned in pleasure at her. He didn't finish but when she remained still after a second he began to speed up a little before he was kissing her once more. He could tell she was feeling the same that he was; since he was making sure to strike her clit; and he felt a rush of joy go through him that nearly got out of his control. A second later he was moving to her neck, careful on that side as her skin was still bruised from him. He wasn't sure when he realized that he was chanting the words I love you, but he did and didn't bother to stop before he kissed her and that did.

Beckett was running her hands over her husband's back and shoulders repeatedly, responding to him as passionately as she could before she felt them moving. On top of Castle again she was about to protest but he silenced that when his head dove down to her breasts and then began to suckle hungrily at her left nipple. "Fuck!" she gasped as the pleasure from that rushed through her body and joined where he was moving so hard within her. She watched him go back and forth between her breasts; her eyes fluttering open and closed as he was heavy with his tongue which only made her even more excited than she was. "Rick, I want you to fuck me," she told him as she stopped moving though he took a moment to stop himself.

His response to that was to flip his wife around onto her back and once she was set he was fucking her, moving as hard as he could within her. Groaning her name he then kissed her, unable to resist the temptation her slightly swollen lips provided him. He murmured her name and then moved back before whispering to her that he adored her, watching her from slightly above. He groaned in pleasure when her hand came up to start stroking his chest, not stopping her as she was being very careful. He was surprised but could understand why she did as things were building up. It had been since they'd begun but that time everything seemed to be a lot more intense and he whispered, "Are you going to come my love?"

"I…" Beckett started to say. But just as she was about to continue that her husband was moving in such a way that he struck her clit dead on and so hard that she broke. She nearly screamed his name but just managed to stifle it to a cry as the ecstasy as concentrated and swift and nearly made her pass out. She had no idea how it was she held on to her consciousness but soon got her answer when her husband was joining her, calling out her own name. She held him tight against her and stroked the back of his head repeatedly until finally she was calming down, breathing roughly in her pleasure while he gave her a last few thrusts.

"God… Kate my love…" Castle breathed out to her once he was still and felt a little bit stronger. He leaned down and began to kiss her hungrily, mumbling her name as he kept them very short before finally he needed much more.

Beckett wasn't surprised to feel how eager he was before they parted and she said, "We still have our bath."

"Right, we do," Castle said slowly as he realized that she was right. He carefully pulled away from her and then said, studying them both, "I think we need to rinse off before for sure now."

Beckett smiled before he then moved over to get off the bed, helping her go with him. "Do you think," she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "We're going to end up doing this every night?"

"On the trip?" Castle asked instead of answered. When his wife nodded he leaned down and kissed her gently before he was pulling back and saying, "I don't know, I think we might end up doing that. It could be another challenge."

"It could," Beckett said with a smile before she kissed him that time. When they parted they then moved together to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and started getting hot water ready for her.

The two began to help each other rinse off their bodies, making sure that they were touching as much of one another as they could until finally they were satisfied they were cleansed. Beckett waited for her husband to finish filling the tub after they moved over to it and at that point she went past him onto the shelf.

"Coming with me?" she asked him as he just seemed to stare at her.

"You first love," Castle said simply before he stepped next to her and they soon slipped into the water at nearly the same time. "Wow," he said in amazement. "That is… really nice."

"Now you know why people do it in public," Beckett told him with a smile. "I don't understand why you never did that when you were last here."

"Just because I was with Alexis and my mother," Castle said simply, going down to his shoulders. He breathed out and said, "Great after all the walking we did."

Smiling Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently before saying, "If we'd have walked up Mt. Fuji we would have needed this more."

"Now is nice too," Castle replied, reaching out to her to pull her to him. He was pleased when she came over to him and as soon as she was close he kissed her deeply. Relieved when she responded right away he ran his hands around her back a few times before he very slowly parted from her. "How long do you want to stay?" he asked her.

"We should take advantage of the seats here on the side," Beckett said, nodding to the ledge that was behind her.

"But I don't want to let you go," Castle said in a mock whining voice.

Brushing her lips against his Beckett went to sit as he had let go of her soon after he'd spoken and they sat together as he was joined her.

"You know," Castle said. "I'm a little torn."

"About what?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I do want to go to Disney but that's going to be at the end of the trip," Castle said.

"We have another coming up," Beckett said. "But I think I know what you're thinking of."

"You do?" Castle asked.

Reaching under the water Beckett grasped her husband's hand as he'd tried to slip it in between her legs and then said, "You want to come back."

"A summer?" Castle asked. "Would you mind celebrating here for an anniversary?"

"I think that would be nice," Beckett told him with a smile. "So yes I think we should do that. But not yet."

"Oh no, more places to go to first," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett laughed softly at the expression on her husband's face and then leaned over, kissing him gently before he then pulled her almost abruptly onto his lap. "You-" she started to say.

"Don't worry," Castle reassured her. "I'm not planning on that." Before she could say anything he was kissing her again and was relieved when she responded to him, kissing him back as passionately as she could. Stroking her hair and back he was literally dizzy with pleasure at the taste of his wife and he nuzzled her lips with his own before they slowly parted. "It's hard though," he told her.

"I feel the same too," Beckett told her husband with a smile. She cupped his face with her hands and searching his eyes told him. "Are you relaxed?"

Castle sighed, since he wasn't surprised that she'd been able to catch that he was holding himself tensely, and leaned back against the side of the tub before he watched her follow him. Holding her as she was pressing closely to his chest, her cheek to his shoulder, he stroked her hair and murmured lovingly to her, " _I'm enjoying this you know_."

Raising her head to look at him Beckett said, " _As much as what we were just doing out on the bed_?"

" _The bench too_ ," Castle replied easily. He smiled when she pushed at him slightly and said, " _I am, I don't need just sex. Plus we are supposed to relax_."

Rolling her eyes Beckett told him, "Are you angling for more?" She was surprised then when her husband looked slightly embarrassed and said, "Too much?"

"No I'd love to have a lot more," Castle replied. "But I'm exhausted."

"Oh good, I thought it was just me," Beckett said, resting against him once more. She smiled and then said, "We did a lot today."

"That's why this is great," Castle said, closing his eyes as he repeatedly rubbed her back with his hand.

Beckett sighed in pleasure at his touch before she gently ran her fingertips along the _prem_ on his shoulder that was still there. After a moment she reached underneath the water to bring some up to run over the fading text in ink. "Do you ever think of how you could be doing this with another woman?" she suddenly said. "How it could be going far differently with them in-" she began to say before her husband was kissing her.

After he pulled away slowly Castle told his wife, "No because I don't think about other women. Why do you ask that Kate?"

Not surprised that he looked a little annoyed Beckett kissed him as a way of apology and said, "I can't do that."

"We're not going through this again Kate," Castle replied as she then moved away from him, standing up. "You know I love you and I just let you mark me… maybe I should let you do it constantly soooo…" he started to say in continuation before he dragged on the o for a long time.

At that moment Beckett was ducking under the water and when she came back up she smiled as her husband stared at her with wide eyes while she ran her hands over her hair. Smiling she said, "What did you say?"

"This is why I can't fucking think of anyone else," Castle nearly growled to her as he pulled her against him. "I'm obsessed with you and keep bringing you up in my mind." Before she could say a word he then kissed her again and roughly as they clung to each other tightly. He loved the feel of her wet body, made hot by the heat of the water around them, against his and he would have been happy to spend hours there though that soon became impossible. Sighing he said, "You're the same with me right?"

Kissing him tenderly Beckett then said, "Of course, how am I going to think of another man?"

Castle wanted to verbally reply to that but found that he couldn't as his wife was stroking at his chest gently. He then groaned as she leaned down, kissing the _prem_ on his shoulder a few times before he was leaning down to kiss her directly on the lips. Once they had stopped he let her go as they needed to get out and he followed her, drying her off before he let her do the same for him and they dressed before putting on their robes. He went out into the bedroom where he then got some tea for them to have before they went to bed.

Beckett watched her husband closing the curtains on the windows once it was brewing and after he came to her with her small cup she smiled at him and then brought it up to her lips with both hands. She felt her husband sitting next to her but didn't stop until she'd finished and had set the cup aside. Meeting his lips as they were coming towards her own she wrapped her arms around him and then pulled him onto the bed until he had to move himself.

Castle did his best to lay with his wife on the bed without breaking off the kiss but soon that became too much and he had to do it. He waited until they were underneath the covers; since the night was cold; and kissing before he finally relaxed. When they parted from each other he murmured to her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett told him, smiling slightly at him before they kissed. A passionate kiss that lasted for some time she was a little reluctant to stop but needed to as the fatigue they'd talked about before was starting to take over. Settling against his side she told him, "Night love."

"Night Kate," Castle said, watching her closely. He smiled at the sight of her soon after nodding off and once she had he allowed himself to close his eyes. Sleeping very soon after himself he felt warm and comfortable with her in his arms and was shortly after seeing her again in his dreams, excited to do so as the night wore on.


	11. Sun On My Face

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I got for the last chapter so I'm going straight to my thank yous for that! vetgirlmx (I was very pleased to see you thought it was a very good and very fun chapter since of course I was aiming for them both! And I'm glad to hear their time at the park could make you smile, also that you love roller coasters as there are some big ones at that park. Yeah, I figure with Mary not liking roller coasters that was the best way to make sure no one that did want to go on them missed out on them. Really happy to see you liked the conversation that Alexis and the girls. And not surprised you laughed when Eliza told the secret to Julia and Mari but there I figure it was half her being a toddler and the other half her trusting her other sister and Mari as well, just not telling the parents, lol. Great you're waiting impatiently to read more and now you don't need to wait any longer!) and TORONTOSUN (Great to see you liked how Eliza was enjoying the rides with Castle and Beckett. And great you liked Martha and Jim having fun hearing about what they've been up to on their vacation so far. Also was really happy to see you liked that Alexis had sister time with Julia and Eliza; that was fun to write, lol). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them of course and am so appreciative of the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Any Road_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Sun On My Face

Glancing at her husband as she walked up next to him at the glass doors out to the balcony Beckett couldn't help smile at the expression on his face and said, "It's a beautiful view."

"It is," Castle said before he suddenly turned around.

"What?" Beckett asked, moving to look at what he was.

"This bed is… very nice," Castle told her as he then swept his gaze over the entire room.

"It is," Beckett said, smirking at him. "But I'm more interested in the city," she said, nodding back out to their view of Kyoto which they had arrived at shortly before getting to the hotel.

"So am I but is it okay if I just ask you something concerning us?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Okay," Castle said, taking a breath. "Last night we were talking about-"

"Yes," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked shocked and she told him seriously, "Yes to the challenge and yes to whatever there is tonight. But is it alright if we don't always have…"

"Marathons?" Castle asked. When she nodded he did so once telling her, "Yeah, we're traveling so making love even once is going to be fine." He then became thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Even manually and orally will be good."

"I thought so too," Beckett replied with a smile. "Let's get our things okay?" she asked him.

"Sure," Castle said. He grabbed his suitcase while she was putting hers on the bed and they got their pajamas as well as their outfits for the next day when they'd be moving on again. When that was set he was putting his suitcase on the floor of the closet, turning to see if his wife was following him. He froze when he saw her taking a familiar pouch of brocade fabric from her suitcase and said, "Why didn't you tell me you had that?"

"To be honest I forgot," Beckett replied. She smiled at him and said, "I threw it in before packing everything else and it got buried. But tonight…"

"Please," Castle said seriously as he then watched her go to the safe in the room. She was placing her empty jewelry pouch with the pouch holding her vibrator; what they did so the pouch would look a little less suspicious; and as soon as the door was shut and it was locked he pulled her to him tightly.

Beckett met her husband's kiss, not surprised in the slightest when he became hungry almost instantly. She responded the best she could, loving the way their tongues stroked at each other before she was running her hand up and down his neck. Before that kiss could go on for much longer though they were interrupted by her text message alert and they parted. "We have to go," she said, smiling at the text from Skye telling them they were heading to the room Alexis was sharing with the girls. She smiled when her husband merely nodded, licking at his slightly swollen lower lip. They grabbed what they needed, exchanging a final kiss, before they left their room to head down the hall.

"Hullo again," Skye said as they were meeting the couple at the door. "How's your room?"

"Good, yours too?" Castle asked.

"Of course," Skye said. "Let's hope they'll get along in theirs," she commented as she knocked on the room that all five of the girls were sharing with Alexis.

"We're ready," Alexis said as she opened the door. She smiled when the four looked behind her and she shrugged saying, "They're ready but they're enjoying their view."

"They saw the trail?" Beckett said with a smile as they walked inside together.

"I didn't tell them about it," Alexis promised.

At that point Julia turned around and saw who was there before she said, "Now we can go."

"Oh good!" Kathleen cried out happily. "We're going to the castle now?"

"We are," Mary said as they were watching Castle pick up Eliza.

"Daddy!" the toddler said in mock surprise. She giggled and then said, "Daddy, I'm ready."

"I hope so because the rest of us definitely are," Castle replied, kissing her temple before his wife did the same.

After making sure the girls had their cameras the group left and headed outside so they could get a couple taxis for them all to head to the castle which was only ten minutes away.

Outside of it Mari said, "This is it?"

"It is," Castle said, smiling at his wife as he could understand why they'd be surprised, since it had a moat around it. "It did need protection."

"That makes sense," Julia said before they then went over to the entrance. "That's beautiful," she breathed as it had gold plates on the gable.

"It is, so it's a good start?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Dad," Alexis said in amusement, shaking her head.

Once the girls had enough pictures they went inside and stood in a courtyard looking at the building ahead of them before they took pictures yet again.

"Here," Skye said, giving Castle and Beckett a map while they waited. "Though I assume we'll just go through what we can."

"I think we should," Beckett replied a little absently as she was reading the map.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked then, going to her.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett replied, looking down at her before she put her hand on the back of her head.

"Are we gonna go in there?" Eliza asked, motioning ahead to the palace.

"Yep," Castle said before his wife could respond. "That's the Ninomaru Palace."

"Nino… ma… ru," Eliza said slowly as her father picked her up. "Pretty, do the kings live here?"

"Remember there's an emperor here," Julia said quickly. "But they don't live here," she said, looking at her parents questioningly.

"No, this belonged to the shogun," Castle said. "We told you who that was. It's funny this is where the last shogun of the Tokugawa name resigned…"

"Who didn't know that story among us adults?" Mary asked then as they were nearing the entranceway. "Yeah, I had a feeling."

"Skye?" Beckett asked.

"I did relay a bit of history," the investigator said with a slight smile. "You know the name though Julia."

"I remember," the girl said quickly. "Kazunomiya in my book."

"Her name was Princess Kazu," Skye said. She smiled when the girl looked at her in surprise and said, "I know the story as well. They changed her birthday because it was a double bad omen since her father passed away a few months after her birth. So that part of the book is true."

"She was also a poet," Marie said then. " _Waka_ poetry."

" _Waka_?" Eliza asked. "Did you tell us about that Daddy?"

"I did and that's impressive because I'm not a poet," Castle replied.

Eliza wanted to reply to that but they had reached the entrance and they paused since above it was an ornate carving. She took a picture with the others, letting her father help her to zoom in on the birds, peacocks and flowers that were there. Finally she said to him in a rush, "You could write them Daddy."

"I could but they're structured," Castle said, lowering his voice once they were inside.

"How?" Mari asked interestedly.

"Usually five or seven syllables," Skye told them.

"But isn't it in Japanese?" Kathleen asked.

No one answered that for a time as they were then looking at the paintings in the first rooms they'd come too, too busy admiring the walls and taking pictures. But finally Skye was the first to speak saying, "Tell you what, let's have a poetry write tonight before dinner." She smiled when Beckett looked to her and said, "Not us them."

"So we can do that in English?" Marie asked. At her mother's nod she then said, "What about Eliza?"

"I'll help her," Alexis said. "But what will we do with them?"

"Read them… maybe make illustrations after they're written down in Japanese…" Mary said slowly.

"You know to do the same _grá_ ," Skye said in mock annoyance.

"You'd write them in Japanese for us?" Julia asked, looking absolutely thrilled to hear that.

"We would," Skye said, looking then to her parents.

"Oh don't worry I'm all for this," Castle told her quickly. "It would be great if they can do that."

"I agree," Beckett said quickly as Skye, Mary and then her husband looked to her next while the girls were looking at the pictures ahead of them. "Now that I know you're helping Eliza," she directed to Alexis.

"Neither of you want to?" the young woman asked.

"That's alright," Castle said, not surprised that his wife shook her head first. They were moving to the next section and he smiled with the others as the five girls all quietly oohed and ahhed at the painting in that room. "Nice, tigers?" he asked.

"And leopards but you should know that when they painted this they thought the leopards were female tigers," Skye told them with a brief nod.

"I think they're beautiful," Marie said.

"Are you gonna write your _waka_ about that?" Kathleen asked her twin.

"I will," Marie said, looking at the others a little questioningly.

"You can," Mari said, the other three nodding in agreement.

"Then what are you all gonna write about?" Marie asked after she'd taken a picture.

"You'll have to figure it out while we go," Beckett said gently as she put her hands on Julia's and Mari's shoulders. "We should move on or else we won't go to where we're going to shop."

"Where is that?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see," Beckett replied. "Look at this room."

"It's called the _chokushi-no-ma_ which is where the shogun would meet with messengers from court," Skye explained.

"It's really pretty," Kathleen commented.

"It is," Skye said in agreement with her daughter.

"They did a great job with these pictures," Castle said, watching the others take pictures. For some reason something came to mind for him then and he went over to Skye where she was standing, waiting for her to take a picture.

"Can I help you?" the investigator asked, looking to her.

"What form were you going to suggest to them?" Castle asked.

" _Katauta_ ," Skye said simply. "Though you're aware of this kind of poetry already aren't you?" When he nodded she smiled and then told him, "It's simpler though since they're writing in English it's even more so."

"They'd be struggling all night if that were the case," Castle said with a smile. "And Julia and Mari have read some _waka_ in the book about the princess."

"So have our girls," Skye replied, nodding to them. As they were walking to the reception chamber next she said, "I've written in Japanese."

"The characters and everything?" Beckett asked, smirking slightly at her husband as he looked at her in surprise. "I knew how you were going to ask."

"Looks like you did," Castle said with a smile.

"In Japanese though I had to teach Mary," Skye replied. "Yes, it was for her." She studied the couple as she then felt her wife wrapping her arms around her and smiled saying, "You guessed already."

"It wasn't hard to do so," Castle said simply before they headed to the next room behind their daughters and Mari.

Eliza, going in first with Alexis, saw the figures inside and cried out before her sister was calming her down. "What are they doing?" she asked once she realized that they weren't real people.

"They're paying respect to the shogun," Beckett said, she and Castle having rushed into the room at their youngest's cry. "He's up there on the dais see?"

"Oh… can I take a picture?" the toddler asked.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile.

"You're not?" Castle then asked his wife as she stood with him for a moment.

"I will," Beckett said, smiling at him slightly as he just watched her at that point.

"Sorry," Castle said as he realized then that she was just waiting for the shot to come to her. He watched her take a few; not just of the scene set before them but also the paintings on the walls. He looked around while she was doing that before his attention went to the girls where he noticed that Julia and Mari were whispering to each other. "What is it?" he asked them as he walked over to them.

"Nothing, just weird there are no women," Julia said, frowning.

"That's how things were done then," Castle said. "Believe me," he told her as she looked up at him. "I don't agree with the idea."

"Would you have gone to jail for that?" Mari asked.

"No but I probably wouldn't have kept my job," Castle replied. "Whatever job that was."

"We're moving on to the next room," Beckett said in amusement as she'd been listening to her husband's conversation.

Castle held Julia's hand when she took his and they walked together through a room where there was a painting of a hawk in a tree on the sliding door. At the next one he said, "You can let go now."

Julia smiled at her father and she did so to quickly take pictures of the cherry trees on the panels of the sliding door. When she had finished she then looked at him and said, "I'm glad we came here now."

"So we could see the actual cherry trees in bloom?" Castle asked. When she nodded he smiled and hugged her to him before they were watching Beckett helping Eliza take another picture. "We're almost finished with this palace."

"And then that's it?" Mari asked, having walked over to stand with them.

"Not yet," Castle said while they were walking over to the next room which was the last.

"This was the shogun's living room and bedroom," Skye explained, not surprised when everyone looked to her. "It's called the _Shiro-Shoin_."

"Pretty pictures," Eliza said, smiling up at her mother that she was next to.

"It is," Beckett replied with a nod. She then helped her with her picture and took a final one before going to Skye and murmuring, "Palace or gardens?"

"Palace," the investigator said, not surprised when all their daughters turned to them. "Which we should go to now since they're looking to us; likely to see where we're heading now?"

Turning Beckett saw that her friend was right and she smiled before saying, " _The garden is right here you know_ ," in Russian.

"Alright, alright," Skye said. "Sorry but Mary and I did that when we came here."

"Left the gardens for last?" Castle asked as he walked up to them, confused.

"We were crazy," Mary said simply and under her breath as she'd come over to them.

" _We went back to the hotel quickly_ ," Skye then said in Irish so Castle would understand as well.

"Then I can sympathize," he told the two women. "But since we're definitely not alone here…"

"Where are we going next Mummy, Mommy?" Marie asked as she, the other girls and Alexis were walking up to them.

"The garden for this palace," Skye said. "But," she said hurriedly when the girls all looked at her eagerly. "You can't walk around the entire thing, just along the northern part of it; the part that edges the castle."

"That doesn't matter," Mari said quickly. "At least we can see it."

"She's right," Julia said. "We're going now right?"

"Come on we need to head back out," Castle said, taking Eliza as she went to him and held out her hands. When she was on his hip he walked with Beckett back through the castle so they could go through the courtyard to the entrance of the garden.

"There are lots of rocks," Eliza said in a soft tone of voice as she didn't think she should speak that loudly.

"Do you like them?" Castle asked as Beckett was going a bit ahead of them with Julia and Mari.

Studying the sight of the rocks around the pond for a moment Eliza then nodded and smiled saying, "They look like art."

"Good you caught what they were trying to do," Castle told her. "It's supposed to be art in nature."

Looking at the pond again Eliza smiled and said, "They did a good job."

"Do you want to take pictures?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he then walked with her to the very edge of the path they were on and then helped her set up her first shot.

"It's peaceful here again," Julia was saying to her mother and friend.

"It is," Beckett said with a slight smile. "You know that's what they wanted to have happen. That you would relax and turn your thoughts inward."

"Like those rock gardens?" Mari said.

"The Zen gardens," Julia said.

"Right," Beckett told them. "It's contemplation."

"But we can just look and take pictures right?" Julia said.

"Yes we should keep moving though since we have more to see," Beckett said. She walked with them down the path again and she took a few shots herself, zooming into the rocks around the pond as close as possible as she could feel a number of shots trying to get her attention. As soon as she had them she felt her husband's hand on her back and she smiled at him before they turned to watch their youngest go to Mari and Julia.

"Did you get good pictures?" the toddler asked her sister and her friend.

"Yeah," Julia said. "What about you?"

"I got lots," Eliza said. "Are we going shopping now?" she then asked.

"No," Skye said, going over to them then with a smile. "There's another palace." She smiled a little wider when the girls began to murmur in excitement and looked at Castle and Beckett before she turned to her wife. "Shall we?"

Smiling as the girls all hissed, since they weren't going to cry out in excitement, Castle took Beckett's hand as they then made their way around the garden to the other palace.

"We can't go inside?" Julia asked in surprise when she saw a sign at the door in both Japanese and English.

"It looks like they're working on it," Mary said.

"Renovating?" Castle asked hopefully.

"No," Skye told him firmly. "Upkeep in general. And even if they were renovating it I doubt we'd get anything if we were investigating."

"You think it's haunted?" Kathleen asked Castle.

"It was a thought," he confessed.

"Usually when a place is renovated that can disturb the spirits," Alexis said. "But I don't think that's going to happen here Dad."

Since her big sister was looking at her Julia then turned her attention to palace which had planks of wood as well as white walls. But what she found more interesting was the roof which dominated the building, the tiles a little bright in the sun. Finally she shook her head and said, "Not this one Daddy."

"This one?" Skye said. "So you got the same feeling in the other one?"

"It wasn't that bad," Julia said, feeling a little strange since the woman was speaking to her so understandingly.

"No I get the feeling time enough has passed for whatever it is causing that sensation there," Skye replied before looking at Beckett.

Shaking her head she turned to Eliza who was hugging her around the waist to get her attention. "What is it sweetie?" Beckett asked, more than a little relieved to have that as a distraction from the subject.

"What do we do now?" the toddler asked.

"The garden," Mary said when Beckett and Castle both looked to her and her wife. "This one is different but though it is, no running around."

"We won't," all five girls said at the same time.

Laughing Sky then said, "We were talking to our girls but I guess that works."

"It does," Castle said with a smile. When they had made it to the actual garden he saw then what Mary had meant as the garden was largely fields with trees and small and large stone lanterns. "Nice," he said to his wife.

"I'm surprised, I thought you might have said that it was boring," Beckett said.

"No, I like it," Castle said. He then looked ahead of them and commented, "Did they leave us behind?"

"They're looking for the lanterns," Beckett quickly told him as she could see that Mary and Skye were in fact searching the sides of the path. "It's not a conspiracy Rick."

"Still," Castle said. He was itching to take his wife's hand but since she was taking pictures he held back. As he was looking over at a lantern they were near a few steps later he then felt his wife taking his hand and he smiled at her before they entwined their fingers at the same time. "You're done?" he asked.

"One hand Rick," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he seemed to pause in mid-step before they continued and followed their family, not letting go of each other the entire time.

From that garden the group went over to the _Seiryu-en_ Garden and there split up as the McDouglases went over to the other side of the area that they were allowed to walk through.

As they had let everyone go ahead of them Beckett said to her daughter, "What did you feel when you were at the other palace?"

At first Julia just shrugged in response to her mother's question before she saw that she was smiling gently at her. With a brief moment of hesitation she then said, "It was as if there was something… sad in the back room. Not heavy but something like it was… over there."

Seeing her daughter motioning over to the side, where a rock was closer to them than any other ones, Beckett said softly, "You've never seen any apparitions have you?"

"No," Julia said. "I wasn't lying when you asked me before Mommy."

"Alright," Beckett said. "If this happens again I want you to tell me."

"I will," Julia promised. She then looked at her and said, "What about you?"

"Me?" Beckett asked in response. She wasn't surprised when her daughter merely looked at her and she sighed saying, "I felt… something, what that was I don't know."

"Maybe it was that sadness but less than Julia and Skye felt," Castle commented, coming up to them.

"Maybe," Beckett echoed him, a little uneasy at the idea. "Are we moving on?" she asked since they'd gone as far as they could go in that garden.

"Now that we're all together I should let you know that we're finished," Skye said.

Looking at his watch Castle said, "That took a while."

"It did," Mary said. "It was mainly the gardens."

"We did take a while in the castle," Alexis said, fighting a smile the best she possibly could.

"Are we just gonna talk about what took the longest?" Julia said, slightly impatiently as she could see her sister, the twins and Mari were all looking the same as she sounded.

"She figured it out," Skye said in amusement. "Where we're going next," she replied. "Is the first part of our shopping and it's somewhere we've already been in fact."

"The trains!" Eliza gasped before the other girls could say anything else.

"Really?" Mari asked in surprise.

"There are stores and we'll eat lunch first if that's alright with you," Skye said. She laughed out loud at the nods from the girls without a second passing after she had finished speaking and said, "I think we're in agreement."

As they were leaving the castle then Eliza said to her parents; in her father's arms at that moment, "Now I can take pictures!"

"We asked Skye if we could go back," Beckett said. She smiled as the toddler leaned over to share a kiss with her before doing that to Castle. "Your sisters and Mari also wanted to do the same."

"Oh… good you said that to her," Julia said seriously.

"We thought the same too," Castle said before the toddler was giggling and then leaning against him. He felt his wife squeezing his arm then and he smiled at her before they turned their attention to the street in front of them to try and catch a cab to the train station.

* * *

"I wonder why they don't like it," Mari said softly to Julia as they were looking up at the ceiling of the Kyoto Station and the shapes the metal made on the glass that all together looked kind of like a tunnel.

"Maybe 'cause it's modern? We know what Japanese buildings look like," Julia said.

"I think you mean traditional," Alexis said, walking over to them.

"Did Lizzy calm down?" Julia asked, looking at her sister.

"She did," Alexis said, glancing back towards their sister who had just had a minor tantrum at not getting dessert right after they'd left the ramen restaurant where they'd had lunch.

"So we're not having dessert?" Julia said.

"Not now," Alexis said. "Dad and Kate sent me to tell you two and also to tell you two to stop stepping away."

Giggling Mari said, "We didn't realize we were doing that."

"Is she in trouble?" Julia said while they were walking back over to the others.

"A little, she'll be in timeout with Mary," Alexis answered. "Just for twenty minutes so they will shop with us."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Beckett said with a sigh. "But you know you can't have something every time you ask."

"But…" Eliza started to say before something in her realized that if she said she wanted to go shopping it had something to do with what her mother had just said. She also became aware that it had to do with her time out and she shut up quickly. "I can see you before we go though?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course," Castle said soothingly, rubbing her back gently. "We're only going to take a look at some clothing stores for your mom… and Alexis and everyone so once you get back we'll go to a bookstore."

"Oh," Eliza said softly. She wanted some kind of book but decided not to risk getting her time out lengthened and instead said, "Can I see, please?"

"You can," Beckett said. She kissed the toddler's temple and said, "Stay with Mary and she'll bring you back to us when it's time." She then handed her to Castle and went over to the woman herself saying, "This is alright?"

"Well you can't bloody leave her to her own devices," Skye said before her wife could answer. She smiled slightly when Mary pushed her to the side before she then said, "It is, it teaches her that if she doesn't listen to you then she's not going to get to see what you see."

"That seems to scare her," Mary then said. "A lot. Plus I don't think she likes being away from you."

"Twenty minutes isn't too long?" Beckett asked. "And it's Rick that's asking that, not me so much."

Smiling at the so much Mary said, "Don't worry, if I see her getting to be a little… withdrawn I'll start heading to you."

"Thank you," Beckett said.

"I've been here before," Mary said while Castle reached them. "And have been to the clothing stores. So we'll be just fine."

Waving goodbye to the two the group left and then headed together over to the escalators since they were already in the mall they were going to go through. On the next floor they stopped at the first clothing store; one for children; though as Castle and Beckett were looking with Julia and Mari they couldn't help think of their daughter, hoping she was alright with Mary.

"I can't play games?" Eliza asked. When the woman whose lap she was sitting on shook her head she sighed and said, "I don't know why I do that, I'm a big girl now."

"You're still young and you need to learn how to control yourself," Mary said. "It does take time."

"When I'm four?" Eliza asked hopefully.

Mary laughed softly and shook her head before saying, "A little more time than that."

Eliza then looked out at the people passing them by and said, "Do my mommy and daddy not like me?" her voice growing a little tiny.

"Oh no Eliza," Mary said quickly, rubbing her back quickly. "No, no, believe me they don't like punishing you but it's so you learn."

"They don't?" Eliza asked. When Mary nodded to that she then asked, "Why do they?"

"So you learn," Mary repeated. "My parents did the same for me and so did your grandparents for your parents I'm sure." She nearly started to laugh when Eliza looked thoughtful and she then told her, "But you'll behave now right?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied. She then looked thoughtful and said, "I like dessert a lot."

"I could tell," Mary said, unable to help her voice growing wry. Luckily she saw the toddler didn't seem to realize that and she said, "And I like dessert too but it doesn't help you grow up."

"No?" Eliza gasped, her eyes wide. When Mary nodded she bit at her lower lip a few times and said, "Then I won't have it. I wanna be tall like Mommy."

"It's likely you will," Mary told her with a smile. "Since your mom is tall." Her phone rang with her alarm then and she quickly turned it off before saying, "That's twenty minutes Eliza; let's go."

Relieved the toddler held onto Mary's neck as she carried her up a few stories until she could see her family in front of a store. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm sorry!" she said as soon as she was close to them.

"We know," Beckett said. "Are you ready to look at the books?" When the toddler looked ahead at the tomes on the shelves she smiled when she squealed a little and watched as Mary set her down. She wasn't surprised; Castle taking Eliza ahead of them; when the woman told her what she and Eliza had talked about. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, she's an interesting girl," Mary said. "Sweet, very sweet."

Nodding Beckett then walked with her over to the others inside the store and they began to walk around with them.

Since there were some books in English Castle and Beckett got one together; about the last shogun; and they picked up a coloring book each for their daughters and Mari.

"I can get it?" Eliza asked in surprise as she nodded carefully to her father's question about wanting the book.

"Yeah this is good, it's the alphabet in Japanese so you'll learn," Castle said.

"Thank you Daddy," Eliza said earnestly, hugging him around the waist.

"You're very welcome and say that to your mom too," Castle told her after he'd hugged her with one arm. He smiled as he watched her go over to Beckett, hugging her too, before he then walked to the register to pay.

"What's next?" Julia asked since they had two bags at that point.

"One more store," Beckett said as they left the bookstore once Castle had finished. She smiled when she saw the surprise on the girls' and Mari's face and told them, "We have a section to go to do more shopping at besides this one."

"Ooh the dolls!" Eliza said excitedly. "But…" she then said, remembering her time out quickly.

"You can't get every doll you see," Castle told her seriously. "But at least one, maybe two we'll see."

"Thank you," Eliza said seriously before she went to her mother to be picked up.

"I don't know if you'll like this store sweetie," Beckett said as they walked after the others. "But we can look around."

"They might have colored pencils or art stuff," Marie said, having been near them and hearing that.

"We'll see," Beckett said as Eliza looked to her hopefully.

Seeing the stationery Julia said in excitement to Mari, "Now we can get Japanese paper to write to Erin on!" since her friend was writing to her cousin too.

"And to us too!" Kathleen said in mock irritation as they were standing with her twin at the paper sets in plastic pouches.

"And you too," Mari and Julia said at the same time before they started laughing together.

"You guys can get two packages each and two pens that are over there each," Skye told her daughters.

"Same for you two," Beckett said to Julia and Mari. "Can you watch them?" she asked her husband.

"Go," Castle replied with a nod.

As she was walking over to the art supplies Beckett smiled when her daughter snuggled close to her and she kissed her temple saying, "Are you tired sweetie?"

"No Mommy," Eliza said softly. "I'm a good girl," she said, looking up at her and hoping she'd think that.

"You are," Beckett said. "Not every second but most of them," she said before smiling at the smile her youngest gave her. "Now look at these," she told her, pointing to the colored pencils in tins. "Pick out one for yourself."

"What about Jules and Mari?" Eliza asked.

"We can buy them," Julia said, coming over then with her friend and Castle. "With our money."

"I'm assuming that's why you have three papers and three pens?" Beckett asked. "And how did you finish so fast?"

"We saw it really fast," Julia said before sharing a look with her friend before they started to laugh and then began to look at the pencils before they then looked around the store with Alexis while Castle and Beckett paid.

"Now we can go to the last place for today," Skye said as the group gathered together just outside the store once they'd finished. "Remember we're going to spend some time-"

"Swimming!" Julia, Eliza and Mari exclaimed with the twins before they laughed together as well.

"Right, so the last bit of shopping," Skye told them. "And then we can go to swim."

With that they left together, looking at the stores they passed but not stopping again until they were outside so they could catch cabs to head to the Higashiyama.

* * *

"Nice deal," Skye said to Beckett with a smile as they were leaving the lacquerware shop they'd gone into together as the others in their families were looking at a store with umbrellas.

"I think I have to thank you for that don't I?" Beckett said with a slight smile since the investigator had done the negotiating for her.

"Well it helped me get those chopstick holders we needed," Skye said. "So thank you as well."

"Let's not start exchanging those the rest of the day," Beckett replied. "By the way do you know any stores with-"

"He asked me already," Skye replied, smiling slightly. "In passing and in a whisper, you don't want him to get any?"

"No he's aware I'm okay with it… is it illegal?" Beckett asked though she had a feeling already what would be the answer to that.

"It's not and as soon as we leave here we're shipping your umbrellas and sword… and the other things you'll get besides your bowls and holders too," Skye said.

"Who said I was getting one?" Beckett asked.

"Who'll be buying it?" Skye replied before they reached the store.

"Did it go well?" Castle asked eagerly.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "They wrapped everything up so I can't show you but I got a set of eight."

"In case Mari's over," Alexis said, having heard them.

"Or her and Dani when she's old enough to come over," Julia added.

"Did you buy already?" Beckett asked in surprise as Mary was coming over with the twins and Mari, holding a box.

"We didn't get one for you, like you asked," Castle told his wife seriously.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile. "What about you?"

"What, an umbrella?" Castle asked, smiling at their daughters and Mari who'd started to giggle. When his wife just raised her eyebrow slightly at him he then told her, "I saw it down the street."

Walking down the cobblestone street Beckett took a few quick pictures before she went into the store with her husband, letting the others go with the girls to a store with dolls next to them. "We'll meet you there it won't take us too long," she told Mary, Skye and Alexis. When they nodded she then followed Castle who had made a beeline for the wall of swords on display.

"Kate," Skye suddenly said, coming up from behind the woman. "Sorry, I forgot one of us needed to be here to translate," she said when her friend slightly jumped. She then looked over at Castle and asked, "Are you sure he won't take long?"

"Good question," Beckett said. "He has a _katana_ blade already but these are obviously different." She watched as Skye asked what kind of swords were in front of them and the shop owner spoke rapidly.

"Rick?" Skye then said to him. When he didn't respond she nodded to Beckett who nudged him slightly in the side to get his attention that way.

"Huh?" Castle asked, turning to them.

"These are _Guntō_ replicas," Skye told him. "They're real swords but only replicas so they're a bit less."

"Right… That one," Castle said nodding to the one about eye level with himself.

"You can take it," Skye said after speaking to the owner.

Watching him with the investigator and shop owner Beckett couldn't help smile at the way her husband held the sword in obvious awe. "Even though it's just a replica?" she asked him as he tested the sword to the owner's nod of approval.

Getting the sword back into its scabbard Castle said to Skye, "I'll take it." He then paid for it with paper yen and once it was wrapped up to be shipped later he answered his wife's question saying, "Even though it's a replica. Mainly because I'm aware there's no possible way I'll be able to get my hands on the real deal. And honestly it's just going to serve as decoration."

"Where will that go?" Skye asked them as they were walking together to the doll store next door.

"In our room," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "Why do you think I told him to get the stand?"

"Thank you," Castle said earnestly, kissing her cheek.

"Just that one and the one I gave you on our honeymoon," Beckett told him before they shared a quick kiss.

"Got it," Castle said with a nod. They walked up to their daughters who were also with Mari and he said to them, "Everyone picked out a doll? Alexis I'm looking at you."

"I am getting one," the young woman said, smiling back at her father. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up the doll on her right hand by its base.

"It's beautiful," Beckett said as it was wearing several layers of kimonos in different colors and holding a fan. "What about the other?" she asked.

"I'm buying this for Erin," Alexis said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Do you think it's too presumptuous of me to buy this for my boyfriend's sister?"

"I don't think so," Castle said before his wife could answer; since the question had been directed at her. He smiled when the others all looked at him in surprise and said, "If you come to love her brother then you might love Erin like a sister too…"

"I do," Alexis said, glancing at her little sisters.

"She told us that she spent time with Erin at the house," Mari said.

"It was like having us around again," Julia added.

"She'll love it," Beckett said in reassurance as the doll resembled a little girl in an outer green kimono with some white and red on the long sleeves. "And you three now need to make your pick, it's getting later."

"I like this one," Julia said, holding up a doll with a blue kimono that was patterned with cream colored flowers at the bottom.

"Good choice," Castle said, taking it from her. He studied it and said, "Wow, this is… impressively lifelike."

"They're called _ichimatsu-ningyo_ ," Alexis said. "According to Mary."

"She said they bought the dolls for Marie and Kathleen when they came here before," Julia said.

"They're getting different dolls," Mari said as she held up her doll which had on a black floral kimono.

"Nice and thank you for getting the smaller versions of the dolls," Beckett told them.

"They're easier to play with, according to them," Alexis said.

"Careful Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said. When her sister whispered to her she then said, "Carefully."

"Thank you for remembering," Beckett said with a smile and slight laugh. "Let me see what you picked out." Taking the doll the toddler held out she said, "You like this color?"

"Yeah it makes me smile," Eliza told her, doing so as she studied the brighter green color of it.

"You might want to let them get these," Alexis then said in a quieter tone of voice to her stepmother.

Looking over at the dolls near them Beckett saw they were made of wood and painted to appear like the _ichimatsu_ dolls. "What are they?" she asked.

"'lexis said they call them _kokeshi_ ," Julia told her mother as she and Eliza had gone on either side of her to take her hands.

Castle was standing next to them and he said to his wife, " _A set_?"

Following his gaze down to their youngest Beckett saw that she was looking at the sets and individual dolls eagerly but wasn't saying anything. " _This is it though_ ," she told him.

"Of course," Castle said which made their daughters look to him. "Pick out one set you can have together."

"Oh, Mari…" Beckett said, looking to the little girl who at that moment was taking a set from the shelf.

"I'm gonna get it with my own money," Mari replied, smiling up at her. "For me and Dani to play with when she's older."

"Good idea," Castle said with a nod. He then turned his attention with her, Beckett and Alexis over to Julia and Eliza who were studying the dolls closely.

"This one?" Julia asked her little sister. When she nodded she took it and said, "We like this one."

Seeing that it had a samurai doll as well as dolls in kimonos Beckett said, "I'm assuming you'll be playing with this tonight."

"Yep," Julia said, beaming up at her before she and her sister giggled heavily together.

"You can play with us," Eliza then said to Mari as they were walking over to the register to pay.

"I wanted to," the little girl replied with a smile. "Are we gonna stop shopping now?"

"I think we should," Beckett said, since Castle had taken everything for them.

"But my set!" Mari said in protest and surprise.

"Give the money to Kate," he called back.

"You don't need to," Beckett said when Mari looked at her as she was holding the little girl's money for her; as well as her daughters'.

"Mommy will be mad," Mari replied easily as she watched Beckett take out some notes from the small wallet that held her money.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said, putting the change with the little girl's money and tucking the wallet back into her bag. "She counted what you had?" At Mari's nod she laughed slightly and then waited for Castle to rejoin them with the rest of the McDouglases.

"Are we ready to get everything shipped?" Skye asked them.

"We are," Castle said with a nod. "Dolls are staying with us though."

"The _kokeshi_ ," Beckett told them quickly.

"Then let's go and get those on the way to our homes before we head back to swim," Mary said as they were walking down the street.

The adults laughing at the kids cheering that news they walked them down the street so they could find some taxis yet again.


	12. Sun On My Face (Part 2)

Breaking the surface of the water Julia saw that everyone else was getting out of the pool and she grumbled a little before she turned at the sound of her mother coming up to her. "Do we really need to get out?" she asked.

"No, did you think we were leaving?" Beckett replied.

"Well… they're leaving," Julia said, nodding to the others.

"They're just taking a break," Beckett said. "I'm not sure why Eliza and Mari felt they needed to do the same." She then gave a gentle whistle before the two looked back at them. "Rick," she called to her husband.

Turning from where he was looking out the window Castle saw the girls and he went over to them saying, "You're done?"

"I thought we should go too… we're not leaving?" Mari asked shyly.

"No we just want them to rest a little," Skye answered, sitting on a lounge chair with Marie on her lap. "It's been a long day."

"We're heading up to our room soon," Mary said. "After we let them swim for a little longer."  
"We'll do the same so we should just gather in their room," Castle said before the two women nodded to that. "Come on; let's get as much swimming done as we can before we need to go."

"We're not staying here tomorrow are we?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Good guess," Beckett said as by then they were already next to the side of the pool. "We'll tell you later; for now come and swim. Hey Alexis," she then said to the young woman who'd ducked out to talk to Louis.

"How's Louis?" Castle asked.

"Good," Alexis said with a slight smile. "He's eager to come to New York."

"You want to take him around?" Beckett said, able to tell that from the expression on her stepdaughter's face.

"If that's alright," Alexis replied, looking to her father.

"The loft is all yours," Castle replied. "Just please don't throw any parties."

Rolling her eyes Alexis said, "I wasn't going to Dad."

"Then have fun," Castle said. At that point he turned to look at the McDouglases who were coming over to them and said, "Short break."

"That was as long as we could get them to stay sitting," Skye said with a smile as the twins were first into the pool. "So I think we're staying ten more minutes."

"Us too," Beckett said as she looked over to them from where she'd been watching Alexis swimming with Eliza.

"So we should hurry and swim right?" Julia asked then. When her parents both nodded she then started to swim for the other end of the pool with Mari, not surprised when her mother told them to take it easy. Once they'd reached the end and were holding on she laughed and said, "Why do moms always say that?"

"'Cause they want you to be careful," Mari said with a simple shrug. "We should go back."  
"Yeah since no one else swam over with us," Julia replied. "Ready?" she asked. She laughed when Mari immediately started to swim away and she hurried to go over her as quickly as she could before they rejoined the others.

When ten minutes had passed Castle and Beckett got the girls out while Skye and Mary were getting their daughters from the pool as well. There was some protest from the five kids but eventually they were redressed and heading upstairs to the suite they were sharing with Alexis.

"Do we need to take baths?" Eliza asked her mother after she was sitting on her lap on the couch in the room.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "Unless you want to?"

"I want to take a bath like in the other one," the toddler replied.

"Tomorrow night you will need to take a bath," Beckett said. "Even if it's not like it was yesterday."

Sighing Eliza then smiled and said, "Will you give me a bath?"

"I will," Beckett replied, kissing her temple.

"'lexis?" Eliza asked then as her big sister was walking up to them then.

"Remember we were going to work on our _waka_?" Alexis reminded her.

"Oh! I have to go do that Mommy," Eliza said seriously before she started to slide off her lap.

Watching as the two joined the rest of the girls around the table Beckett looked at her husband who was walking up to her. "What?" she asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Want to step out on the balcony?" Castle asked.

"Where are our coats?" Beckett said in response as she took his hand and stood up with his help.

After they were set the two went out onto the balcony where they found Skye and Mary there, looking out at the slowly darkening sky and the city where the lights were starting to come on.

"Some fresh air?" Skye asked them as she and her wife turned to them.

"That and we don't want to put any pressure on them with their writing," Castle replied.

"Hopefully they're not stressing," Mary said, looking at them in surprise.

"I think they want you to have something good for the writing you told them about," Beckett explained.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Skye asked then as they all looked together to the city and the lights.

"As ready as we can be," Beckett said in amusement. "What else can we really do?"

"Be packed to go?" Mary said in response before they all laughed together. "It's not going to take that long to get over there so luckily we don't need to get up too early this time around."

"We knew already," Castle said. "I get the feeling though you two are getting the same idea we had ourselves."

"I doubt it," Skye said simply.

"Not a good feint," Beckett said with a smile at her.  
"It was worth a shot," Skye replied, shrugging her shoulders. She then said, "I don't know, we've alluded to this before and we're all adults and all in love."

"Which we did right now," Castle pointed out to them. "But what time do you want us here in the morning?"

"Eight," Skye said after looking at her watch for a moment before she nodded. "The train leaves at eight thirty."

"Helps we're not too far from the subway," Castle said. "Well, a cab ride away of course."

"Hey," Alexis said, opening the door to the balcony. "They're finished."

"Let's order dinner," Castle was saying as the four of them headed back inside. "And we'll hear your poems while we're waiting for it."

After everyone had looked at the menu for room service and Skye had ordered for them the girls looked at each other while they were holding the pieces of paper their _waka_ were on.

"Who wants to go first?" Beckett asked, smiling reassuringly at them all.

"I guess we should go in order of age," Julia said, looking at the others. She wasn't surprised when they nodded and she said, "I…"

"Don't worry Julia," Skye said then. "We're friends and family here."

"She's right," Castle said quickly, taking the investigator's cue. "We're not going to hate it because this is your first time writing a _waka_."

"I'd be nervous myself if it was me," Mary said.

"You would?" four of the five girls asked her in surprise.

Laughing softly at their tones Beckett said, "I think I would be too."

"Not you Daddy," Eliza said quickly.

"There's always some uncertainty when I go out to read," Castle said. "But at your age? Oh, I was nervous reading like this then."

"Really?" Julia asked. When her father nodded she took a deep breath and after seeing the encouraging looks from everyone in the room she cleared her throat to start reading. "Oh," she said quickly as she recalled. "I wrote this about the rain. _Rain falls to the ground, children play in puddles all day, rain races down the window_."

"Nice," Castle said, applauding with the others when she'd finished, her cheeks a bright red.

"He's right," Beckett said with a smile as the girl ran to her, hugging her.

"That'll be nice to write in _kanji_ ," Skye said. "Alright, next is Mari isn't it?"

"It is," the little girl said with a deep blush. She was about to start reading when her friend rushed over to her and stood with her, making her smile before she started. " _Upside down and fly, snow and trees are high above, ride over the sky in joy_."

"Was that supposed to be about Fuji-Q?" Mary said once they'd stopped applauding her.

"Yeah," Mari said with a smile. "Julia helped me," she said, hugging her friend tightly as she was doing the same to her.

"Now you Marie," Skye said with a smile.

"Yeah, I had the tigers," the little girl said with a nod. " _Orange and black roar, stalks through jungles to find home, orange and black onward goes_." She smiled when the others clapped her effort as well and said, "Alexis gave me the word onward."

"Good choice," Beckett said with a nod.

"She's right, it's a great touch," Skye said. "Now on to you Kath."

"Okay," the little girl said, smiling at her twin. "I decided to write about the dolls we got. _Dressed in rainbow hues, patterns bright shine in the sun, spin colors and dance in light_."

"I helped her with that one too," Alexis said with a smile as the adults all looked to her when they'd stopped applauding again.

"She helped all of us and Eliza," Kathleen said after hugging her in thanks.

"Last one," Castle said, looking to Eliza at that moment.

"I'll help her," Alexis told them before the toddler went over to where she was sitting. She then whispered the first line to her before she watched her think for a moment before she spoke.

" _Dolls, swords, umbrellas_ ," Eliza said proudly, needing a moment to be able to pronounce the last word. She waited for Alexis to then whisper to her and she said the second line, " _We play and stay up all night_." Hearing the last line from her big sister she said proudly, " _Can we play and have fun now?_ " She smiled when her parents laughed with Skye and Mary before she went to them, hugging her mother first before saying, "I had the idea."

"I'm not surprised to hear that," Castle said in amusement.

"But you know we can't really let you stay up all night," Beckett said.

"She knew," Alexis said. "She just wanted to make you laugh."

"She takes after you then," Beckett told her husband with a smile. She hugged Eliza a little closer before there was a knock on the door and she let her go so they could eat once the food was inside.

"I wonder," Alexis commented, sitting at the desk with Julia and Mari. "Did we miss the food at home?"

"I think we wanted something different," Julia pointed out. "But I like the food we're having here it's nice."

"Why don't we have sushi?" Eliza asked.

"We're not sure you'd enjoy it," Castle said frankly. "Though you are having authentic Japanese food."

"Like the noodles today… ramen?" Marie said before looking at the adults questioningly.

"That's right, we did," Skye said, setting down her sandwich. "I don't hear any clamoring about tomorrow," she then said in an exaggerated whisper to her wife. "I guess they don't care."

Laughing at the protest they had from the girls Castle said, "You better tell them."

"Alright so we're going to be heading to Osaka next," Skye explained. "And we need to see if you six will be okay with what we had in mind since you've been so good going to the buildings and museums we have."

"We like going," Mari said, though she had to wonder what the woman meant exactly. She wasn't surprised, when she looked at the others, that their expressions looked the same as she was thinking.

"Alright we'd like to take you to the Universal Studios that's there," Skye said.

Julia looked at the twins when they suddenly squealed in surprise and joy and said, "What's so special about that?"

"Mainly the fact that they have a bigger section for Harry Potter here," Mary said.

Not surprised when hers and Castle's daughters squealed out their joy Beckett smiled and said, "We were going to take you to the park in Orlando for that but-"

"We don't care which one is first!" Eliza interrupted her mother to say in a rush. "But… we don't have our robes."

"Who says you don't?" Alexis asked.

"You knew?" all five girls said nearly in sync.

Alexis covered her mouth with her hand before she said, "I didn't, no one told me why exactly I was packing your robes."

"Are you gonna get some too?" Julia asked her sister. "You don't have any."

"You don't have a house!" Mari said since she knew that from playing at their house.

"Then she needs to be sorted…" Castle began. "After dinner," he then added when his wife, Skye and Mary all glanced at him. "We're almost done," he said placatingly to the girls.

"Oh… we get to get wands now and everything," Julia breathed as she picked up a chip. "And do you have your robes?"

"A Ravenclaw robe and Slytherin robe are in my suitcase," Mary said.

"What about you?" Eliza then asked her.

"Me?" Mary said in confusion.

"She's wondering if you'll all have robes too," Julia said.

"I think we'll pass," Beckett said. "We're a little old to go to Hogwarts."

"'lexis is too," Eliza said.

"Very true," Castle said. "But I think you'll have more fun being the students than we will."

"There's more to it than just the Harry Potter section," Skye told them. "But we don't blame you for wanting to go there the most. So do we," she then told them in a whisper.

"Do they have the candy store?" Mari then asked.

"We'll see tomorrow," Beckett told her. "Relax because for now we need to finish up with today."

As the adults were clearing away everything to take outside into the hall from dinner Kathleen piped up saying, "Can we go outside for a little bit to take pictures?"

"You can take them Alexis," Beckett said for Julia, Mari and Eliza.

"Go on," Skye said to her daughters. "Listen to Alexis."

When they were in the room alone as the door was closed after the six in their coats Castle said, "I hope it's a good one."

"You're still going to take them over to the Orlando one?" Mary asked him and his wife.

"We want to," Castle said with a slight nod. "We just have to see how that'll work out."

"He wants to go on Spring Break but I wanted to take them to Disney so we'll need to see," Beckett said.

"I imagine a week is long enough," Skye said.

"She's right, it would be," Mary said. "Hell we could do this again if you don't mind us like leeches with you."

Laughing Castle said, "I don't get the feeling you're leeches in the sense of the word."

"Up to you," Skye replied. "But our girls do get along. And so you know Marie and Kath love Alexis."

"We should go," Beckett said, smiling at her husband who soon nodded in agreement with her. "And we will but we have time to plan that all out."

"I don't know," Skye said thoughtfully. "I have a mind to get a robe myself."

"We never got Alexis sorted," Mary said to remind them. "But _grá_ , just a wand okay?"

"Oh… alright," Skye said in a mock grudging tone of voice before she smiled at her wife. She laughed with the others before the door was opening from the balcony and she said to the girls and Alexis, "What do you think?"

"It's so pretty!" Marie was first to say, the other girls murmuring in agreement with her.

"Time for the hat!" Eliza crowed then.

"We don't have a hat but there is this," Castle said, handing over the tablet opened onto a site so she could be 'sorted' to his daughter.

Alexis quickly filled out the test and then nodded saying, "Like I thought, Ravenclaw." She laughed when her sisters hugged her then and she did the same back to them before telling them, "I'm happy we're in the same house; should I get a wand too?"

"You have to," Kathleen said. "How can you be a witch without one?"

"Okay," Alexis said, smiling at the four who were watching them. "For now though we're still Muggles, so let's play with your dolls."

"We don't have too much time," Beckett said as Julia and Mari looked to her. "I know," she said when they groaned in disappointment. "But you need your rest for the amusement park."

"How long are we staying?" Mari asked interestedly.

"Until it closes, ten," Skye answered.

"Okay calm down," Castle said laughingly as the girls were jumping up and down around him. "We know you're excited but you're losing precious time to play."

"He's right, we better start," Julia said to the other girls. "What are you going to do?" she asked their parents, knowing Alexis would play with them.

"I'll be watching you guys," Beckett replied first.

"I'll be playing with you if you'd like," Castle said.

"Me too," Mary said.

"Someone has some writing to do," Skye told them last, holding up the pieces of paper where their _waka_ were written.

"Do you have what you need?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I'll no be making paintings," Skye said with a pseudo, exaggerated Scottish accent. She smiled when the kids all giggled at her voice and she said, "No, just pen but luckily there's paper for that…"  
"Where are we gonna draw around it?" Marie asked her mother.

"There'll be space, don't worry," Skye said before she went into the room her daughters were sharing with Julia and Mari.

"So what are we playing?" Castle asked since the girls hadn't protested the idea of him and Mary playing with them.

"This is the empress," Eliza said, pointing to the doll that her sister was holding, with a deep navy blue kimono painted on it.

"Mommy play with us?" Julia said then. "Please?"

Beckett hesitated for a moment before she smiled and then got off the table chair she'd been sitting on next to Skye who'd begun to write. "Keep telling us what your game is."

The five girls explained to Castle, Beckett, Mary and Alexis what they wanted to play and after everyone had a doll they began to move them around, talking in voices together.

Castle glanced at Beckett after they'd been playing for a while and saw that she was smiling at their youngest before moving her doll. He had to admire her for the way she'd so quickly gotten over the embarrassment of playing dolls with their daughters; though it had happened once she'd adopted Julia. He couldn't stop himself and then leaned over, kissing his wife's cheek to the surprise of everyone. "Sorry…" he said when he pulled away and realized that everyone was very quiet at that. "Should I not have done that?"

"Yes," Julia said, smiling at the twins who were giggling. "But the princess was supposed to kiss the samurai after she rescued him."

"They can do that now," Beckett said. She enjoyed herself with the rest of the girls' game until finally they stopped as they could take it no further. "So time for someone to be in bed," she said, glancing at Eliza.

"N-oooo," the toddler started to say in protest before she cut herself off and then whispered the o. "Sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay, you realized your mistake," Castle said, Beckett nodding in agreement with him. "Say goodnight to everyone though."

The toddler then went to the McDouglases to say goodnight to them, doing that to the twins and Mari last before she went to her sisters. "Love you 'lexis, Jules," Eliza told them seriously. She smiled and said, "Can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can we," Alexis said, hugging her first. She shared a kiss with her and said, "Love you Lizzy, night."

"I love you too Lizzy, sweet dreams," Julia said, hugging her next.

Castle and Beckett let their youngest wave to the others before they took her into the bedroom and helped her prepare for bed before they were sitting on the edge of the one she was going to share with Alexis.

"I love you Mommy, Daddy," the toddler said as she looked at her parents sleepily, slightly smiling. "Thank you for tomorrow."

"You're very welcome," Beckett said, Castle saying the same after her. "We're looking forward to it too. And I love you sweetie, sleep well tonight for tomorrow okay?"

"I will," Eliza replied before sharing a kiss with her mother. Going over to her father next she hugged him as tightly as she could before she felt him then pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you Eliza, sweet dreams and tomorrow we're off to Osaka!" Castle said, smiling when she merely yawned in response to that. He shared a kiss with her but wasn't surprised to see that she was fast asleep the second she was laying down. He watched Beckett tuck her in and kiss her before he took her hand and led her outside to the living room. "She's out," he then said to the others.

"These two will be soon as well," Skye said, nodding to the twins who were yawning, making Julia and Mari as well.

"And them," Beckett said, smiling at the two girls who looked at them with wide eyes.

"I don't think you're going to be able to keep yourselves awake," Castle told them with a smile. He then heard the snap of a pen cap being placed on a pen and he glanced over to Skye who was the one doing that. "All finished?"

"I am," Skye told them. She smiled when the girls rushed to her and said, "I should have finished Eliza's first," to Castle and Beckett who'd come over with her wife and Alexis to see as well.

"It's alright," Castle said. "We should have suggested… this is really good."

"Thank you for writing it in English too," Mari said a little shyly.

"You're very welcome," Skye replied with a smile. "And it was fun to write out to be honest."

"Alright," Mary said after letting the girls look at their _waka_ for a while. "Time for some twins to be in bed."

Castle and Beckett shared a smile at the sighs of all four of the girls; since Julia and Mari guessed correctly that they would be going to bed themselves. They let Skye and Mary take their daughters in first to let them get ready before they tucked the twins in before they were stepping outside to them, closing the door.

"Alright, we're off," Skye told them. "See you here at eight, goodnight."

Saying the same to the two while Mary told them that Julia sighed when the door closed after the two women and she said, "Now it's our turn?"

"It is," Castle said with a smile. "Let's say goodnight here though so we won't wake up the twins." He wasn't surprised when Mari came over to him and he said, "Try and sleep tonight okay?"

"I will," Mari replied as he hugged her with one arm.

"He's right," Beckett said as the little girl came over to her and then hugged her briefly. "We're staying for a while so you're going to need to rest."

"And go on a lot of rides?" Mari asked.

"I was wondering too, we never went to a Universal Studios before," Julia told them.

"Skye and Mary said there would be enough for all of us," Castle said before Julia hurried to him. "Wait," he said as he saw that Alexis had stepped forward then. "Say goodnight to your sister so she can go to bed herself."

"Night 'lexis," Julia told her, going over to hug her. She smiled at Mari as she was hugging her big sister quickly on the other side of her and then said, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I told you I wanted to see the Harry Potter section," Alexis assured her. "But for now I love you Jules."

"Love you too 'lexis," Julia said, smiling at her. She went back to their father and hugged him tightly before telling him, "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle told her. He shared a kiss with her before he said, "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," Julia said before she went to her mother, embracing her.

Holding her oldest tightly to her Beckett said, "I love you Julia."

"I love you too Mommy, we can go on a ride together tomorrow right?" Julia asked.

"A number of them," Castle answered before his wife could.

"We'll probably do what we did at Fuji-Q," Beckett said with a smile. She then shared a kiss with Julia and said to Alexis as she and Castle stood, "Are you heading into bed?"

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning and don't worry we'll be ready to go," Alexis said.

"We'll be good," Julia and Mari said at the same time. They smiled at each other before the former said, "I'll help her if she needs it."

"Great, goodnight Alexis," Castle said, turning his attention to his daughter, hugging her.

"Night," Beckett said, smiling at her stepdaughter before she left to go into the room she and Eliza were sharing. Once they were alone she and Castle took the girls into the other bedroom and helped the two get ready for bed by brushing their hair as they could do everything else themselves. She and her husband kissed their oldest before she got on the bed with Mari and she tucked the two in before they left the room and then left the suite to go to their own room, holding hands tightly in slight desperation as they tried to not start running down the hall.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Beckett called out from where she was finishing preparing herself in the bathroom.

"I am… are you sure about this?" Castle asked.

"Clothes would just get in the way," Beckett said back to him simply.

"You know," Castle said thoughtfully as he looked around him. "I have some belts I could tie myself up with… halfway but I'd still be able to do that."

"I don't think so Castle," Beckett said wryly, knowing her use of his last name would get his attention. At that point she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, smiling as he straightened up from where he was slumped against the headboard of their bed. "Well?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath Castle nodded and said, "Yeah… that was a great choice," as he admired her _furisode_ style of kimono. He didn't know what had urged him to tell her but that morning before they'd left Izu he had asked if she could get another robe to wear when they were intimate. But as soon as he thought that his inner voice was chiding him, telling him that he knew exactly why he'd asked her. He had wanted to take her in a kimono that he didn't have to worry about damaging as he was with the one she'd bought in Tokyo. So she had gone off earlier that day while they were in the Higashiyama with Skye to pick out that robe though he hadn't seen it until that moment, watching her walk around to his side. "You look amazing Kate," he told her seriously.

"Come here," Beckett said, pulling him after her until he was standing. She wrapped her arms tightly around him while he was doing the same to her and then kissed him as he began to lean down to her. As they were tangling their tongues together she felt his hands on her back, knowing he was in fact enjoying her dark blue kimono that had some lighter and darker blue lotus flowers along the bottom, on the shoulder and at the bottoms of the sleeves; the reason why she'd bought it since it had screamed to her. When they'd finally parted she stepped away from him and nodded to the lounge next to them, a sheet covering it already with her pouch next to it, saying, "Get on."

Castle, shuddering at the simplicity of her tone, did as she asked before he looked on while she grabbed the sash around it, tugging it until it fell open. Instantly his mouth began to water as he saw she was naked except for her lace panties that were a light blue nearly the same color as his eyes. He swallowed hard and said, "You look amazing," glancing up to her.

"I did my best," Beckett replied though she was smiling. She glanced down at her husband's erection; since she'd instructed him to undress while she was getting ready; and felt her mouth grow a little moister before he was standing back up in front of her. Before she could comment on that she was suddenly back against the lounge, her robe spread out wide and her husband's lips all over her breasts. "Rick!" she moaned though a lot of her joy began to seep into that as well.

"God Kate… I couldn't stop thinking… about this all day," Castle confessed though he wasn't in the least bit sorry. "Can I?"

"Please," Beckett gasped out before he was moving away from her. As he grabbed her pouch she sat up enough to push her kimono off her shoulders, leaving it on as she knew her husband would want.

At that point Castle waited for his wife to lie back down before he moved to kiss her deeply. He wasn't sure how long he was doing that before he finally moved back and studied her body, what he could see of it, as she lay before him. He then leaned down and began to kiss at her breasts before he felt her holding onto the back of his head. When he took her right nipple into his mouth and proceeded to suckle on it he groaned heavily in joy as she cried out, her nails scratching at his scalp. Finally he moved away from her and then began to kiss a path down to the waist of her panties until he then pulled back again so he could position himself between her legs.

Gasping in joy at the sensation of her husband's lips through the lace directly at her clit Beckett held onto him by the head again, her fingers working through his hair. When he slowly pulled away she sighed in slight frustration but a second later she could hear the sound of the vibrator being turned on and she directed her attention to her husband holding it and bringing it down to her sex. The instant that it touched her clit she shifted, gasping out his name lovingly before he began to pass it over her repeatedly. The pleasure that shot through her body went straight to her breasts and she couldn't stop herself, reaching up with both her hands because she could, rubbing her nipples with her own fingers.

Hearing Beckett cry out Castle looked up at her and couldn't help himself as he watched her while he was still moving the toy up and down her sex. "Do you want…" he began to ask her.

"Yes!" Beckett moaned heavily in her pleasure as she knew what he was asking for permission to do. She then felt him pressing the vibrator a little harder against her clit and she sighed, trying to handle the extra pleasure there before she realized that it wasn't working. "Rick," she gasped softly as the throbbing in her body was becoming dangerously rough.

"No love, let go I want to see you come now," Castle told her gently. He wanted to go up to her to kiss her but didn't think he could manage it when she was moving for him. As he got up on the lounge with her he kissed her passionately but relatively briefly as he wanted to see her as she lost control which he could tell that she was close to. Finally, while he held her literally cradled in his arms, he felt her body tense for an instant as she broke and he kept his eyes on her to see it happen. She started to arch her back and then undulated against him before he kissed her. He had to keep that quick as she was crying out his name but didn't mind as he was enjoying just looking at her.

Once everything had calmed down for her Beckett opened her eyes slowly and then looked at her husband before she reached up to him and cupped his face in her hand. "Oh Rick that was… perfect," she said with a sigh. She then realized something as the hum of the vibrator was gone and said, "You never put that higher than medium did you?"

"There wasn't a need to," Castle said simply. He leaned down and shared a kiss with her before she was suddenly moving and he had to scramble to keep up with her. He wasn't sure how she did it but he was standing in front of her and she was on her knees on the floor, her kimono hanging off her abruptly naked body as she took his arousal almost hungrily into her mouth. "Wait-" he said before he cut himself off with a heavy hiss of pleasure as she soon began to bob her head up and down.

Beckett was tempted to stop and tell him that she had other plans for him but didn't bother since he'd find out soon enough. As soon as she pulled away she then took him with her over to the bed and lay back as he followed her. Reaching up to his shoulder where the _prem_ was written as he got on top of her she raised herself up on her elbows and murmured against his lips as he leaned in close, "I could be your g-"

"No," Castle said, interrupting her. He didn't give her a reason why he said that, instead sliding into her body as he'd seen the way she'd been fingering herself while she'd worked on him though he hadn't seen it directly. Finally he was fully sheathed within her and he sighed saying, "You can't be anything but my wife Kate. My gorgeous, stunning, fucking amazing wife," as he kissed her with each adjective.

"We could play," Beckett said, moving her legs around him to place her feet flat on the backs of his calves. She gasped when he then thrust into her and he was deep with their position, prompting her to kiss him as hard as possible. She moaned against him as he kept moving and their pace; since she had rapidly begun to move with him; was rough in a very short amount of time. The friction from that was also rough and she loved the way he felt against her, though their skin was smooth there was enough heat generated for her to feel her body was aflame. She welcomed the sensation as her head rolled back from their kiss and she couldn't stop moaning out his name. "I… we could play… I wouldn't stay…" she tried to say before giving up and letting her focus go back to her pleasure.

"I don't want to play now," Castle breathed, watching her. "I just want us… I've wanted it all day," he reiterated. "And Kate? I-I think it's going to be one, one of those nights," he said, stammering slightly as the pleasure was suddenly more intense at that moment.

"I know… I can feel it already," Beckett sighed before she reached up with her right hand and started to stroke at his hair. She soon was running her nails along his scalp as well, loving the hissing of her name through his teeth though it wasn't that discernible. "I want it… I want you to fuck me Rick… as hard as you can," she managed to say before her husband was starting to kiss her and intently. She responded, putting her arm back down for support as they were suddenly going crazy with the rhythm they'd had before that point. The kiss was short as she needed to breathe badly with what her husband was doing to her and she then felt his lips on her neck, brushing over the skin so gently that she faltered.

Hearing the offbeat smack of their hips Castle stopped moving and he looked at his wife, seeing her collapsing down on the bed. "Okay?" he asked in a little concern.

"Yes I just… it was too much," Beckett told him honestly. "No, don't move," she told him, able to sense that he was going to do so. "I want to stay like this."

Nodding Castle leaned down then and began to kiss her, being very gentle and careful before he slowly pulled away from her and watched her eyes flutter open. "This still scares you," he said in realization as he could see in her brown pools what she was thinking.

Her cheeks heating up slightly Beckett was almost going to deny it but then stopped herself before she could speak. "I've never been like this," she told him. "Needing someone so much it consumes me… like it did now."

"I had a feeling," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He slowly pulled away, just to put the barest of spaces between their lips, before he was moving in to kiss her again. That second became a third, then a fourth and so on, going on for as long as they could stand before he inadvertently thrust against her and heard her cry of delight before he began to move in earnest. He was almost going to apologize to her but when she crushed her lips to his he knew it wasn't really necessary. Her body was moving against his and his eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head at the joy he felt moving within her. She was tight and wet and hot and he was dizzy with all of that together so shortly after he'd begun to move again. He mumbled against her lips as soon as they parted to breathe and then moved down to her breasts, nearly diving down to them unapologetically as he knew she watched him.

Though her husband couldn't take her breasts exactly in the position they were in Beckett didn't really care as he was easily able to brush his lips against the tops of them. Her skin broke out in goose bumps slightly at the feel of him against her before he moved away and they stared into each other's eyes as they moved in unison again. She was gasping for air as his gaze was intense on her and she wasn't sure how much she would be able to take as the pleasure was swift again to race through her. After a while, she wasn't sure how long it took, they were closing the space between them and kissing deeply. Hungry in the way their tongues were tangling together she wasn't surprised when her husband suddenly changed the way he was thrusting. He was moving in deeper, slightly slower strokes and she rushed to move accordingly so they were together.

Castle was absolutely delighted by the fact that she was going along with him and when he kissed her again he knew they were both inching closer to the edge. Moving back eventually he watched her again, loving the way that she reacted to her pleasure and moaned his name, speeding back up before he attempted to move deeper inside of her though that wasn't really possible. He kept his eyes on her, wanting to see the moment when she lost her self control which he knew was coming soon.

Crying out a sound Beckett then nearly screamed, "Oh Rick! Oh god Rick I'm coming don't stop! Please make me come again my love! I want to feel you!" as her back arched sharply and she rose up slightly in response to the intense jolt of her ecstasy at first. She collapsed down to the bed, unable to remain up as her body was writhing too much for her to stay up. She wasn't sure when it happened but soon after Castle was climaxing with her and she cried out again which interrupted her saying his name repeatedly. She held him by his shoulders and in doing that could feel the way that his muscles were moving, straining, to continue until finally he was giving her a few last thrusts after she'd stopped herself. Her name on his lips died down and she stroked the back of his head before sighing his name.

"I'm not going to be able to stop," Castle told his wife honestly when he felt strong enough to pull away from her.

Beckett smiled and said, "You've warned me about that already you know."

"True but now we've finished here…" Castle said, smiling back at her. He then closed the gap between them and they kissed lovingly before he turned them around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed while she straddled his lap. "Do you want to?" he asked her.

"Badly," Beckett told him seriously as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But we have to remember tomorrow."

"All that walking…" Castle said with a mock suffering sigh. He then laughed shortly as she nudged him and said, "But it'll be fun I'm sure. Now though we should take advantage for just a little bit longer."

"Just a little bit," Beckett echoed before she kissed her husband deeply and earnestly, feeling her arousal returning as she felt his within her still.

"So glad we agree," Castle said as soon as they parted from one another. "Kate…" he then said as she proceeded to kiss around his face. "Can I move?"

"Of course," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband then picked her up and carried her over to the lounge, a short distance away. When he was sitting down on the sheet that was on top of it she said, "Ready?"

"I know you are," Castle said simply before he then thrust up against her once. As soon as he had done that he wasn't surprised when she began to thrust against him and he was joining her immediately. They were kissing hungrily after the first few thrusts and they held onto each other tighter than they were. He grunted when they parted from each other as she instantly began to roll her hips around him. When he felt her rubbing completely around his erection he sighed before he told her, "I'm already thinking of taking you again."

"Me too," Beckett breathed, her eyes soon closing in her pleasure as she began to move with just her hips and nothing else. It didn't let her move that far on him but she didn't care as she was enjoying it still and she reached up with her hands, stroking at his face gently before she suddenly stopped. Before Castle could protest she then led him down to her right breast before he was taking the nipple. After only sucking at her briefly he was pulling away to her sound of protest and she told him, "You don't need to stop."

"This first," Castle told her seriously before he then reached up and proceeded to cup the mounds in front of him before he used his thumbs at the same time to flick over her nipples. When she cried out he was grunting at the same time as she was throbbing around him, clenching around him tightly and making him wish they were moving again. But finally he gave in to his need and bowed his head, proceeding to suckle at her nipples hungrily while he used one of his hands to fondle her other breast so it was stimulated too.

Beckett's throbbing didn't stop as her husband continued back and forth between her breasts until finally she needed to move. Pushing herself up when he pulled away from her she cried out under her breath as she then lowered herself, the sensation affecting her immediately. "Rick…" she gasped in joy as he was shortly after moving with her and they were thrusting rapidly towards each other, making their hips smacking echo in the room. She leaned her head back as he was soon sucking on the side of her neck, wanting to warn him not to mark her but giving up as she couldn't really force herself to speak. Finally she stopped and got off her husband when things began to become too much and once her husband had moved out of her way she was laying back on the lounge her legs spread with her right foot on the floor. "I need you lover," she told him as he then moved to lie between her legs.

Swearing heavily Castle then crushed his lips to his wife's before their tongues mated and did so passionately. When they parted she smiled and he said to her, "You like this?"

"I… I love this…" Beckett gasped out. She was holding onto the back of the couch with one hand while the other was on his shoulder. She then slid it to his back, feeling his muscles again which made her groan in pleasure and she gasped to him, "Oh god… you're… so fast and… hard…"

"For you Kate," Castle told her seriously. He leaned down and kissed her for as long as he could until they needed to breathe and he mumbled to her, "Never was like this… before… didn't want to be. You have my soul love," he then told her as seriously as he could. He wasn't surprised when she initiated the kiss and he went along with it, finding she was frantic that time around. He matched her which wasn't tough at all as he was feeling the same too. The joy from being within her and so deeply, knowing she wanted him to take her so hard and rough, all of that was nearly blowing his mind and he parted from their kiss with a gasp that delved into a groan before she was making him stop. "I should have known," he said in a groan. He moved out of her and got on the bed as she followed him, sitting up to take her with him before they kissed deeply at the same time they coupled once more.

After they'd parted from the multiple kisses they'd shared with each other Beckett cupped her husband's cheek before he turned his head to kiss at her palm. She felt the warmth of that touch spread through her rapidly and she let out a soft moan before she then stroked his head as he went to her ear. Letting out a cry at the feel of his nibbling at the lobe she then told him, "I'm going to come too soon!"

"It doesn't matter," Castle told her, grunting at the end of that slightly. "I'll make you come again if I need to." He then flipped them around so she was below him and went back to her earlobe to bite down on it a bit before he then murmured into her ear itself, "Come for me my love, I can feel you, want to join me don't you."

"Yesss," Beckett moaned, ending on the s and repeating it as she orgasmed before she could stop herself. Soon she was swept up into the ecstasy that was racking her body in waves and forgot about her desire to try and last longer. She was literally clawing at her husband's back as he was soon joining her and she nearly hissed to him, "Make me come again Rick… I want to come again!"

Castle took her at her word and thrust as hard as he could again, angling his hips down into her so he could strike her clit as many times as he could. All concept of time flew out the window then as he was determined to hear her cry his name again. And what seemed like soon after he was getting that as he heard her crying out and felt her climaxing yet again. He was compelled to move faster and harder within her, nearly passing out when he himself soon followed her as everything was stronger that time around. He was watching Beckett closely, seeing her toe the line of unconsciousness before he was doing so himself. But somehow they managed to hold on and while she stopped moving he himself was giving her two last, hard thrusts before he stopped completely and then gasped out her name, trying his best to not collapse on her.

Beckett waited until her husband was moving away from her, lying next to her, before she lay in his arm against his side. She fingered his shoulder, the text there, gently before she said with a smile. "You still want to?" she asked.

"Yeah but let's have a rest," Castle said. He smiled when she laughed softly at his wording and he then said, "Just for a short amount of time."

"True," Beckett said, smiling lovingly at him. She then looked up at him and said, "I think tomorrow we're going to break our challenge."

"Don't be so sure," Castle said quickly, reaching up and beginning to stroke her hair. "I would absolutely love to be with you in Osaka… at Universal Studios granted but I think it'd still count."

"Maybe we can work on each other," Beckett suggested to him.

"Maybe," Castle said with a shudder. He then ran his hand down on her back and said, " _This robe is amazing, you look incredible… still_." He ran his hand over her back in a circle and said, "Sit up for me?"

Beckett didn't answer him; instead she did as he asked and watched him scramble to do the same before she leaned against him. She wasn't surprised when he gathered her in his arms before their mouths were crushed together once more and she then held onto him in a rough embrace. "Oh Rick…" she breathed as they parted and he began to kiss at her neck and face. " _You know you were amazing_ ," she told him as she gently pulled away from him.

"I was?" Castle asked, studying her closely. When she merely smirked at him he shuddered and said, "I try my best."

"And you succeeded," Beckett told him. She brushed her lips against his and then said, "You need to use the ink on me."

"I do don't I?" Castle asked her, knowing she'd brought that up as she was staring at the markings on his shoulder she'd made. "Well… tomorrow we might be too tired but the day after we might…"

"I think we'll be able to," Beckett said, smiling lovingly at him before they again came close to one another. Their kiss that time was very gentle and tender and she sighed when they parted. "You never were like this with another woman," she told him, watching him running his hands over her shoulders.

"I never wanted to be," Castle reminded her. "It amazes me," he then said, looking up at her seriously.

"It does the same for me," Beckett said. "But it's so intense…"

"You enjoy it," Castle told her simply as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her collarbone to her left, flicking his tongue against her skin. "You need it."

"I _crave_ it," Beckett said seriously as he was stroking at her skin, trying to move the kimono out of the way. At that point she then moved with him so she was standing in front of him while he was on the edge of the bed and while his eyes were almost burning into her she then began to take off the robe. Once she'd tossed it over to the lounge near them she got back on the bed, feeling her husband's hand on her back. As he slid it down to her ass she turned to him and kissed him hungrily before he was responding to her and she let him lead her down onto the bed fully.

"One more time?" Castle asked in a whisper once they had parted.

"Yes," Beckett breathed before their lips were meeting once more.

After their passionate kiss Castle and Beckett began to move so they could make love which they did so desirously. They forgot everything but each other, not needing much to do so, and taking the chance to eagerly while they had it before they need to regain energy for their trip that would take their attention once more.


	13. Follow The Sun

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I've never been to the Harry Potter experience at any of the Universal resorts but I know what can happen so I believe I've taken a little artistic license with what can happen in the Ollivander's Wand Shop. Also I based the wands on the interactive ones on the Harry Potter merchandise website for Universal Orlando, used the pictures to write them, so if anyone wants to see them check them out there under collectables and interactive wands. And that also goes for the robes and scarves; those are under accessories and the robes and scarves categories.

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Back in Time_ written by Johnny Colla, Chris Hayes, Sean Hopper and Huey Lewis, performed by Huey Lewis and the News for the soundtrack to the movie _Back to the Future_.

A/N #3: I was really pleased seeing the feedback I got for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for them! Guest (Happy to read that you thought the last chapter was an outstanding update and that you still think the story is upstanding too. You're very welcome for posting!), Guest (Great that you've been enjoying the story so far and that you think it's been great. I was pleased to see that you enjoyed the sister bonding that's been going on in it lately. And especially because you enjoyed the bath that Alexis and Eliza had. As for a family bath you'll have to see how that goes, lol, to be honest I can't recall now if I put that in or not, I'll see as I read though. But I'm not surprised you'd like to see one!), TORONTOSUN (Great to see you like how I wrote the customs of the country, I definitely tried to put that in as much as I can when I decide where they're going to go. And I'm so happy you had the reaction you did to the love scenes that you did, did try to write them as best I could!) and vetgirlmx (I was glad to see that you thought the chapter was really good. And I wasn't surprised you liked how Eliza was in the chapter. Also wasn't surprised you laughed when she got scared by the mannequins but I have been too… well not scared more startled, lol, also in a museum setting. And I wasn't surprised either you thought it was refreshing to see her having a tantrum, I had a feeling someone would think that and I was right! I'm glad that you also thought it was cute that you liked seeing Eliza trying not to get punished again since I wanted that to be noticed as well. Really pleased that you enjoyed the poems that the kids wrote. I'm absolutely pants at poetry but the form worked for me so I thought that would be good for the kids to do. And I did try to show they enjoyed that since it would be fun to do I think. I had to laugh a bit at what you said about Alexis taking care of 5 kids and needing to have at least 6 of her own for it to be a challenge but you might have a point, lol. And I'm glad that the mention of Harry Potter; as well as an amusement park; got your interest so much, I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. With that now you don't need to wait anymore for that!). Thanks so much for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them as I know they take time to write and of course I loved reading each one too!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is part of the title of the song _I'll Follow the Sun_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Beatles for Sale_.

Follow The Sun

"I think we're ready," Castle said, looking at the girls that were in front of them. "Are we ready?" He looked at his wife, the McDouglases and Alexis as the girls all cried out that they were and smiled and said, "Then let's go!" He held Mari's hand while Beckett was walking with Julia and they left the suite the girls were sharing again with the twins at the hotel outside the theme park.

"I hope I get a good wand," Julia was saying to her mother.

"You probably will," Beckett told her simply. "Since it's going to choose you isn't it?"

"That's true," Julia said thoughtfully. She then smiled and looked at Mari when they were reaching the elevators saying to her, "What kind do you think you'll get?"

"I want to try and get Hermione's wand… the same kind of wood," the little girl said after obviously thinking.

"What did she have?" Eliza asked, on Alexis' hip.

"Vine," the young woman answered. She laughed when the girls all looked at her before she said in mock indignation, "I read the books too."

"When we get to that section though," Mary said, though she was mainly addressing the twins. "No running off."

"She's right, you know you're not to do that at the parks and even though we're in a different country there's no exception to that rule," Skye added.

"Yes it applies to you too," Beckett said, smiling as the girls looked at her. She couldn't help laugh softly as Eliza pointed to Alexis and said to her daughter in law, "And I suppose you if we're going to be fair."

"Got it," the young woman said with a nod. By then they were walking through the lobby of the hotel and outside across from it was the entrance to the park. She wasn't surprised when Eliza wriggled against her side and she said soothingly, "The wands aren't going anywhere."  
"I can really have one?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"As long as you don't try to poke someone with it," Castle said as he was walking with them then. "Or run with it, or wave it too close to your face."  
"I won't Daddy, I promise," Eliza said firmly.

"Until then," Beckett said, a little ahead of them with Julia. "Enjoy what we see of the park first."

Since they were at one of the tall entrances the girls got their cameras ready, sticking close to the adults as they'd been told they would have time outs as Eliza had had the day before in Kyoto if they misbehaved. As none of them wanted that they tried to be good but it was difficult when they saw a roller coaster going by after they'd gotten past the entrance stores.

"Whoa did you see that?" Marie asked her family before looking back at the others. "Can we go on that one?"

"We'll need to see," Skye told her daughter firmly. After walking past more stores she said, "Here we are," as they came up to some trees.

Julia, as they were walking down the path, looked ahead of them before the faux snow covered buildings came into view and she gasped crying, "There it is!"

"Easy," Beckett said, grabbing her oldest by the back of her shirt. "It's not going anywhere." But she couldn't blame Julia, or the other girls for that matter, for reacting as they were as the buildings had been constructed very well and the castle ahead of them looked as if it had been taken straight out of the movies. "Are we going to the wands first?" she called ahead of them to Skye and Mary.

"Wait!" Kathleen said suddenly then. "Our robes!"

At that they stepped a bit off the path before the adults were helping the girls with their Ravenclaw and Slytherin robes and as soon as they finished they grabbed them to make sure they wouldn't run off. But when all they did was take pictures they let go of them as they passed the numerous shops to get to the wand shop.

Julia grabbed her mother's hand as they were walking into the store and looked around at all the small boxes of wands on the shelves. "Oh Mommy," she breathed.

"I know it looks like the movie," Beckett said, smiling at her and wondering if she knew she was squeezing her hand off and on.

"Good morning," a man said in an English accent as he came out to behind the counter. "I see we have young Ravenclaws and Slytherins here for their wands."

"She's a Ravenclaw too," Julia said a little shyly, indicating Alexis as they were all gathered together in front of the counter.

"Off to Hogwarts then?" the man said. When the girls all nodded he said, "As you know Ollivander's has been the purveyors of fine wands since 482 BC and we say here-"

"The wand chooses the wizard," the girls said at the same time as he did, even Eliza.

"Then who will be first?" the man asked them with a smile.

"We should go youngest to oldest," Marie suggested. When the other girls nodded they smiled at each other before looking over at Eliza.

"Me?" the toddler whispered.

"Go ahead Lizzy," Alexis said.

Looking back at her parents Eliza smiled when they nodded to her encouragingly and she then turned to the man who was pulling out a box.

"Here you are," he said, taking a wand from that box. "Elder, dragon heartstring and nine and a half inches, slightly springy." When the toddler took it he said, "Not the right one."

Castle glanced at his wife, wondering what she thought of the recreation of the books, and wasn't surprised when he saw her watching interestedly as the man took another wand.

"Try this one holly, unicorn hair, eleven inches and supple," the man told her.

Holding the wand in her hand Eliza gasped when a light shone on her before air blew down on her. "This is my wand?" she asked the man eagerly, forgetting her shyness. When he nodded she told him a thank you; not remembering if she'd said it in English or Japanese before she went to her parents. "See?" she asked them eagerly.

"We saw," Beckett replied. "Can I hold it?"

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly as she held it up to her.

Taking the wand Beckett smiled and said, "Did you get the box? You know you need the map in there for the interactive things you can do."

"This is amazing," Castle said, holding the wand when his wife handed it to him. He studied it and the handle seeing that it had lines towards the end, then circular notches while the handle itself looked like wood with leather straps crisscrossing around it. "She'll love playing with this."

"She will," Beckett said before she saw the light and heard the air in front of them. "What did she get?" she asked Skye and Mary since Kathleen had been getting her wand.

"Alder," Skye said, trying to remember what the man had told her daughter. "Unicorn hair, twelve and three quarters and quite bendy."

"Nice," Castle said, smiling as the little girl was watching her twin waiting for her wand.

"Here you are," the man was saying. "Willow, phoenix feather, thirteen inches and rigid."

Marie smiled as the light shone on her and she thanked the man before going to her twin to compare what they had.

"Good luck," Julia whispered to Mari as she was next.

"Hmm," the man said, studying her. "I think you should try this, cherry with dragon heartstring and ten inches." When nothing happened he took it back and said, "This is hazel, twelve inches, phoenix feather and bendy."

When she took the wand that had a very realistic weathered wood handle into her hand Mari gasped in pleasure as the light shone on her and the wind blew.

Stepping up next Julia waited nervously as the man then began to look over the boxes near him. She glanced back at her parents, smiling when they waved to her and Eliza in front of them was doing so with her wand.

"Here we are, rowan, eleven and a third inches, dragon and springy," the man said. When nothing happened he then gave her an alder wand and then an ivy wand since nothing happened with that one either. "You'll be an interesting witch," the man said. "You must have the right wand but not to worry, we'll find it."

Handing over the ivy wand Julia looked back at her parents, slightly embarrassed that it was taking her longer. She then turned back to the man and saw that he was holding out a wand, telling her it was an elder wand. She wasn't surprised when nothing happened yet again and then watched him reach for another.

"Let's see how this one will work for you," the man said, opening a box. He held up the wand and said, "This one is vine, fourteen and a third inches, phoenix feather and quite whippy."

As soon as she took the handle that had numerous rounded edges in her hand Julia smiled widely as the light shone down on her and as soon as it had she thanked the man. Turning to Mari she hugged her once they were out of the way of Alexis and she told her, "I got the same wand wood as Hermione!"

"And we got phoenix feathers," Mari said eagerly, nodding her head to her friend. "But I wonder what your sister's gonna get."

Going with her over to Alexis, Julia watched with her and Eliza as she was handed a wand.

"This is hawthorn, fifteen inches, unicorn hair and springy," the man said.

Alexis smiled when all the girls; not just her sisters; gasped when the light shone on her and the wind blew after she'd taken the wand with a small carved ball at the end and a wrapping pattern to the top of the handle. She hugged Eliza while she let Julia look at her wand and Castle and Skye paid for their selections. "That was fun wasn't it?" she asked as they were leaving the store.

"Yeah that was great," Mari said. She then smiled at Julia and Eliza saying to them, "You got Hermione's wand wood and you got Harry's."

"We were lucky," Julia said with a smile.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Marie asked the adults.

"We should go on a ride," Beckett said as the girls were looking behind them at Honeydukes.

"Which one?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"The one that you'll be able to go on," Castle said as the sound of a roller coaster reached them.

"Look at the front!" Kathleen said as they saw it.

After making sure that Eliza was in fact tall enough to go on supervised; which she was just barely; the group walked through the line. The girls looked at the props they were passing, like pumpkins and a scarecrow, taking pictures before they came up to a building that they recognized as Hagrid's hut from the books. Passing that they were soon able to see an animatronic animal that Julia cried out was a hippogriff.

"Come on," Beckett said to the girls before she put her hands on Mari and Julia's shoulders. They made their way up to the loading station and she took Julia's hand since they'd paired off. "You'll have fun on this one sweetie," she said to Eliza who was with Castle in the row ahead of them.

"I know Mommy, I wanna fly," the toddler replied firmly.

"She's thinking of Mari's _waka_ from last night," Julia told her mother as they then got onto the train that had pulled up.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a smile, making sure her restraints were alright.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Castle told his daughter with a smile as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah Daddy," Eliza had a chance to say before they then headed up the incline. At the top she was relieved when there wasn't a large drop and she squealed as they began to go over the track, turning and feeling as if she was flying as she'd wanted. The ride felt like it had lasted a long time before they stopped and she was surprised to hear Julia telling their mother ahead of them that it was too short. "Was it Daddy?" she asked as he picked her up to carry her off the ride.

"For us a little bit," Castle told her. "We're used to longer rides."

"You didn't like that Jules?" Eliza asked her.

"I did," Julia said quickly and reassuringly. "But I thought it'd have more."

"If you're tall enough they have a faster ride at the Orlando version of this," Mary commented once they were outside the building.

"What's next?" Marie asked.

"It's a ride that one of us is a bit too short for," Skye said, looking to Castle and Beckett as they had stopped walking.

"I'll stay," she replied, smiling at the others. "We'll walk around won't we?" Beckett directed to Eliza.

"Wait, wait," Castle said. "We forgot something."

Gasping Julia said to Alexis, "We forgot your robes!"

"I guess we're going now?" the young woman asked, a smile on her face.

"I think so," Castle said. "Why do you guys have the map?" he said jokingly to Skye and Mary.

"We were faster than you were," the latter said firmly. Mary then smiled and said, "Come on, we're not too far from it."

When they reached the store the girls seemed to forget about the idea of the ride or Alexis' robe as they separated to look at everything that was offered there. The parents and Alexis separated too to go over to the kids and once they were under supervision the young woman grabbed a Ravenclaw robe, her sisters with her for that.

"It looks so grown up," Julia breathed as Castle and Beckett; who'd brought Mari over with them; came over while Alexis was trying it on.

"Will you wear it?" Beckett asked with a smile as her stepdaughter looked at herself in the mirror.

"I think I will," Alexis said. "We can wear these all through the park you know."

"Good!" Eliza exclaimed. "I wanna wear mine all over!"

"Mommy," Julia said then. "Can we get something else? All of us?"

"Us too?" Castle asked.

Julia nodded and before her mother could answer her question she then led them over to some scarves and said, "It is cold and you won't get robes."

Taking the blue and silver Ravenclaw scarf Beckett smiled and said, "Alright."

"We'll be getting some ourselves," Skye said, joining them with her family as well. "Since the two of us don't have robes. Plus your daughter is correct, quite cold out there."

After purchasing the robe and scarves; one of those scarves the green and silver of Slytherin; the group left to head over to the ride, the girls and Alexis waving their wands at the places that were interactive. Once they had reached it Beckett and Eliza said goodbye to the others before they turned to each other.

"What do we do?" Eliza asked her.

"We'll be walking around the stores," Beckett told her. "Want to start from the first store?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before holding her arms up to her mother. When she was on her hip she then kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you Mommy, lots."

"You're having fun?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Yep, I love my wand," Eliza said, looking at it then. "Wanna try?"

"I don't know," Beckett said though she was taking it. "Do you think I'll be able to do anything?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "There Mommy," she told her, pointing to a display that was in front of them. She beamed at her when Beckett slightly waved the wand, making a suit of armor move and said, "See Mommy? You are a witch too."

"I guess so," Beckett said. She handed the wand back to her before they moved on. When they reached Honeydukes she wasn't surprised when Eliza cried out in joy at the sight of the candy and she said, "We'll go in there later I promise."

"After the ride?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She walked to the joke shop and then started to go back to where the ride was once they'd had their fill of the display.

"Mommy used my wand!" Eliza said, running to Castle as soon as Beckett had put her down and had taken her wand.

"Oh she did?" Castle asked in amusement, looking at his wife once he had their youngest in his arms.

"Just the suit of armor," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "How was it?" She listened to Julia and Mari talk excitedly about the 3D ride, both of them focusing on the Quidditch scenes attentively. "So you liked it."

"Yeah you need to have the chance to go on it yourself," Julia told her mother. "But now what do we do?"

"This way," Skye said. " _Have a good grip on them_?" she then said to Castle and Beckett.

"We do," Castle said, since he was holding Eliza still, his wife had their oldest and Alexis had Mary. "You warned her?"

"I had to," Skye said with a smile.

"Candy!" the girls; except for Eliza; exclaimed at the same time when they saw the store.

"Come on, inside and don't run off," Mary said. "After the stores you know we're heading to The Three Broomsticks," she told them.

"Why did you tell us?" Kathleen asked.

"Because we're going to get some pumpkin juice," Mary answered.

Sharing a laugh with her husband, the investigator and her wife Beckett went inside with Julia where they split up. She saw there were a number of items she recognized from the books but was surprised when her daughter didn't try to get anything until they came to one thing.

"The beans," Julia told her mother. "We can get these right?"

"Yes," Beckett said before someone reached them. "Mari?"

"Sorry but I really wanted to walk with you," the little girl said, talking to her friend.

"Does Alexis know you left her?" Beckett asked her.

"She does," Castle said, coming up behind them with Eliza and the young woman in question.

"Did you guys get anything?" Beckett asked them.

"No Mommy," Eliza said seriously.

"Really," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"I want to confer with you about what she can get," Castle replied, nodding to their youngest.

"Can you two share this package of the flavor beans?" Beckett asked Julia and Mari.

Sharing a look with her friend Julia then asked, "Is it all we can get?"

"Oh no," Beckett told her. "Since this is our first time here and I have no idea when we'll go to the Orlando one we can splurge a little… a little though," she had to add then as the three girls gasped.

"They had stuff in the display case up there," Alexis said then as she picked up a red and white striped package of the jelly beans for herself.

"Grab another for us," Castle told his daughter behind him. He then turned back to Beckett and said, "We saw cauldron cakes, pumpkin tarts, rock cakes…"

"We'll get a cauldron cake if you guys want to try that," Beckett said. "For our dessert after dinner."

"What about after lunch?" Mari asked, wondering why she said dinner and not the first meal.

"We'll be sharing at lunch," Castle told them. He laughed when the three girls' mouths dropped open in shock and he said, "Like she said this is our first time here."

"Thank you!" the girls chorus together before they began to move on.

"Look!" Julia said in excitement. "Some sugar quills."

"Which color would you like to try sweetie?" Beckett asked Eliza. "Yes you can have one but I'm going to share it with you okay? It's a little big for you."

"Kay, when do we have it?" the toddler asked, not caring about that.

"Later, much later," Castle said. "I'll be sharing too. Which color sweetheart?" He smiled when she picked out the blue one, seeing that Mari was grabbing a green one while Julia got a blue colored one too. "Alexis… oh, red, daring."

Continuing to walk through the family stopped so everyone could grab a chocolate frog, Eliza fascinated by the raised middle of the box before they were moving towards the register. Castle picked up a chocolate wand and a bag of peppermint toads as well before they were getting the cauldron cake they were having after dinner.

"Fancy meeting you here," Beckett said to Skye.

"Not feeling comfortable enough for the accent?" the investigator asked with a slight smirk.

"Not really," Beckett said. "You got quite a haul," she said, seeing the McDouglases had basically what they'd picked up, down to the cauldron cake they were being given in a box.

"We did this back at home," Skye replied with a slight laugh. "Hard to resist."

"It is," Castle said before they then got in line to pay once they had bottles of the pumpkin juice.

Outside the group walked over to the owlery and that was the first of the rest of the stores they explored together. They got a few more items until they had a number of bags and were more than ready for their lunch.

"I am soo hungry and we didn't go on many rides," Marie said to the girls at they were sitting at their tables with Alexis while their parents were getting their food.

"We will very soon," the young woman assured them. "But I get the feeling if all we did was this and then headed back to the hotel you guys wouldn't care," she told them with a smile.

"I wanna see our candy again," Eliza said before the others could reply to that. She then smiled and leaded against Alexis; since she was on her lap; before saying, "'Cause it's pretty."

"We'll get to it," Castle said as he and Mary came over with their drinks. "Some Butterbeer for everyone…"

"Me too?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Wait until we eat to drink those," Castle told the girls. "And yes, you can have some yourself but your mother also got you some milk as well."

"Thank you," Eliza said, knowing that she was going to be sharing the cup of the drink with her mother and not minding.

Back at the registers Beckett and Skye were waiting for their food, talking together before Castle came back to them and they then turned their attention to him.

"Mary's helping Alexis out," he told the two women once he was close enough to them.

"Helping her out for what?" Skye asked in amusement.

Castle pretended to become thoughtful before he then said in mock hesitation, "So they won't finish their Butterbeer?"

Beckett shook her head as she was smiling in amusement and then said, "Hopefully it'll be good."

"I told you it is Kate," Skye said, smiling at her. "Everyone but you and your family has had it in our group."

"You consider Mari our family?" Castle asked her after they heard a number called but then realized that it wasn't their orders.

"Of course," Skye said. "You don't consider her parents like your siblings?"

"It's funny how that happens," Castle said to his wife as the investigator was right about that.

"As much time as we spend with them?" Beckett asked simply and with a slight smirk.

"True," Castle said before their numbers were called. He was surprised they hadn't actually needed Mary to come back as they had a number of dishes but they were soon sitting with the others and they started to eat. Eventually they started to sip at their drinks and when he'd set down his cup first he watched the others do so before he said, "You have…" when he saw they had the foam from the drink on their upper lips. He trailed off when he then realized that he likely did as well and he hurried to wipe it off.

"Eliza, stay still," Beckett said, wiping away the foam from her lip. "You like it?"

"Yeah you drink it now Mommy," the toddler replied.

Beckett hesitated for a moment before giving up and drinking, surprised to find that it was sweet even with butter in the name. She quickly wiped away the foam on her upper lip before she said, "Not bad."

"As I said," Skye told her teasingly.

"The food is good too," Julia said. "Is it 'cause we're on an island like in England."

"Yes," Skye said before anyone else could say anything in reply. She smiled when Julia laughed softly and then said, "They have fresh fish so it'll be good. Feel like you're really in Harry Potter's world now?"

"Yes!" all five girls said at the same time before they looked to Alexis.

"Me too, don't worry," the young woman said laughingly.

"What are we going to go on after we eat?" Mari asked after they'd been eating for a bit longer.

"The little kid rides," the twins said together.

"They're right," Beckett said as her daughters and Mari quickly turned to her. "And you know he knew too," she told them with a smile, indicating Castle.

"It's instinct," he told his wife.

"But you know we need to let our lunch digest before we go on the big rides again," Mary commented. "Plus I think we'd all like to give Eliza the chance to see what rides are for her."

"Thank you," the toddler said, smiling at the others as they then looked at her.

"I'm thinking we should get our cauldron cakes eaten now," Skye said as they were finishing up then.

"I was thinking that too," Castle said.

"Are we getting lockers?" Alexis asked them.

"Two of us are going back towards the entrance where they are while you're going into the next area," Castle said. "I'll volunteer for that."

"Do you girls mind if we in fact go?" Skye asked the twins.

Smiling at her sister; since she knew why their mother had asked; Kathleen answered first and said, "We don't care, that way they can see Eliza seeing everything for the first time."

"Thank you," Castle said, smiling at the two. "Can they go on any rides over there?"

"They can," Mary said. "But we'd ask if you'd wait until we're back with you for that."

"Of course," Beckett said a little absently as she was cutting up the cake. After they all had a slice she bit into hers and once she'd finished eating it she said, "I think they'll enjoy this."

"Eliza is," Castle said as they looked at their youngest in between them.

"Oh god," Alexis said with a laugh as they had all looked at the toddler who had the chocolate whipped topping all over her face. "I enjoy it but she seems to love it."

"She does, we'll have to do a lot of walking to calm her down," Beckett said as she cleaned her mouth.

Once they'd finished completely the families got everything gathered up and as soon as they had done so they were leaving, Skye and Mary admonishing their daughters to listen to Castle, Beckett and Alexis before they went to the lockers with all their bags.

"You're all sure you don't want to take off those robes?" Beckett asked them when they were at the entrance of the area for younger kids.

"They are warm," Alexis explained when the girls shook their heads. "How're the scarves?"

"Surprisingly warm," Castle said. "So they were a good purchase."

"Even though the color is wrong," Julia said. "Remember it's blue and bronze, not silver."

Before anyone could say anything to that Eliza cried out as she was looking ahead of them and said, "Sesame! And Snoopy!"

"And Hello Kitty too," Castle commented.

"What can I go on?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Come on," Beckett said, picking her up and leading the way to the back of the area before they reached a ride with cars. "You get to go on this one all by yourself."

Eliza gasped eagerly as she and her mother got in line then and she was quick to notice that no one was following. "Where are they going?" she asked.

"You have to be between three and five for this one," Beckett explained. "And that means just you." She smiled when Eliza still looked unsure and she told her, "There's one the rest of them can go on alone."

"No grownups?" Eliza asked. She giggled when her mother nodded and said, "Good I know Jules wants to go drive."

After getting through the shorter line Beckett helped her youngest into her little blue car and said, "Try not to hit anyone and stay in your lane."

"I will," Eliza said in excitement. She became a little nervous when her mother left her but soon she was allowed to start going around the oval that was the ride and she did her best to go around it straight. She smiled quickly at her family, Mari and the twins who were waving until she soon was stopped by an employee. When she was out of the car she threw herself at her father who had come to get her saying, "Did you see me drive all over?"

"We did," Castle said, kissing her cheek gently.

"You did a good job," Julia said once her sister and their father were out with them. "You drove in the lane almost the whole time."

"I tried," Eliza said with a smile.

"Did you go on the other one?" Skye asked as she and Mary reached them. When the girls shook their heads she smiled and said, "We should go ahead and try that out."

Walking over to the larger driving ride for kids Eliza looked around at what she could see of the area, trying to find what she could ride on next. Since she was too little she stayed with the adults while the other girls went on the cars and soon began driving over the course of the ride which was much bigger than the one she herself had been on. She was a little jealous but remembering how much she'd been trying to stay straight in her lane she forgot it quickly.

From that ride the group went on a few other more sedate rides until at least forty minutes had passed since their lunch.

"So we're done?" Mari asked in surprise as there had been more rides besides what they'd gone on.

"No we're going to go on Jurassic Park," Castle told them. "With Julia and Mari."

"But we're going to stay with you," Mary said quickly to the twins and Eliza. "And stay here if that's alright?"

"I'm going with them," Alexis said when she saw her littlest sister was looking at her. "But I think they're just going on it once."

"Wait it's a water ride," Marie said. "We see it at home."

"We're going to get ponchos and leave our coats," Castle said.

"I want to go see," Eliza said stubbornly.

"They can watch," Mary answered when Castle and Beckett looked to her and her wife. "We'll just need to keep them away from the water at the drop."

"And this will be a good time to see if they want to go on it," Castle commented.

"Does it go upside down?" Mari asked.

"It's a water ride," Beckett reminded her.

"That means a drop," Julia said. She then looked at her mother and asked, "A tall one?"

"And a little bit in the dark," Skye said.

"Oh…" Julia said. She then shared a glance with her friend and said, "Let's go."

"You don't even know how tall it is," Beckett couldn't help saying in amusement.

"That doesn't matter," Mari said. "We'd like to try it since we can go on it."

"Alright, we're just over here," Skye told them. When they reached the ride a boat was coming off the inside drop and she said to the two girls, "Still sure?"

"Yeah," Julia said though she reached over to grab her friend's hand.

"You're sure you want to stay?" Beckett then asked Eliza. When the toddler nodded she then said to the others, "We'll see you once we're off the ride." With that she, Castle and Alexis went onto the line with the girls once they had their ponchos and they had to wait a little longer than the other rides they'd been on so far.

"These are so fashionable," Castle said jokingly as they put the clear plastic on once they were near the front.

"I hope they really do keep us dry," Mari said as she put her hood down.

"You two will be sitting more towards the middle," Beckett told them, looking down at her clear poncho.

"We can fit in a row," Alexis told them. "There are five to a row."

After that the group was let onto the boat that pulled up to them and sitting together the girls squeezed hands excitedly before the boat began to move, going up an incline before they went under an arch. Julia and Mari cried out jokingly as they; in the front; saw some of the water splashing up on the side that Castle was on.

Continuing past the palm trees that surrounded them on either side of the track Julia watched ahead on the curve they were going through before she saw the large gate and the familiar Jurassic Park text. "Just like the movie!" she said, having seen a little of it before though not the full film.

When the gates opened Beckett saw the track and boat ahead of them and she said to the girls, "Look at the stumps."

"I know, how cool," Julia said eagerly.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Mari asked then.

"There!" Julia gasped as one with a long neck began to move. "It's a…"

"Brachiosaurus," Alexis let her know with a smile. She watched the girls look on in amazement as the dinosaur stretched its neck fully and towered above them.

"Wow… it's like a giraffe," Mari said in awe.

"Look, we're going to a cave," Julia said then. She smiled at her father, leaning over a bit to look at him and said, "Don't be scared."

When they were close enough to the cave and Castle could see it was just a short tunnel he told her, "I won't be," smiling as she laughed.

"Don't get wet!" Mari said to Alexis as some water was coming through the top of the tunnel.

"I'm okay," the young woman said, laughing softly at her slightly concerned tone.

"Another one," Julia said then, touching Mari's arm next to her. "The ones that you like," she said.

"Oh yeah," the little girl said, a smile on her face at the sight of the stegosaurus moving on top of a platform of rocks.

"It looks very realistic," Beckett said to her husband as they watched it move while they neared.

Looking over at another of the dinosaurs to their left he had to nod in agreement before they came around a bend to the sight of the dinosaur's tail going up and down in the water. Castle smiled at the girls crying out as a small geyser of water was going up in the air ahead of them and said, "There's more you know."

Julia looked at her father, making a face at him, before they came around another curve and she saw water shooting up ahead of them. She saw a sign on the path to the left and watched it to see it when a sudden eruption of water to the left made her almost scream.

"What is it?" Mari cried when she saw the dinosaur with a crest on its head just behind where the water had come up.

"A parasaurolophus," Castle told them with a smile. "Nice isn't it?"

At that moment they were diverting to the right path that was ahead of them and when there was an announcement that they'd been pushed off course by the dinosaur into the raptor containment area Beckett asked her husband, "Still think that?"

"Oh sure, we'll be fine," Castle said, waving his hand before she pushed him, making him laugh.

Going through what she knew from the movie was where the raptors were kept Julia grabbed Mari's hand, squeezing it tightly as they passed a structure and then came to another seeing some tiny dinosaurs with a shirt in between them. "They got that guy?" she asked her mother.

"I'm afraid so," Beckett said.

"Oops," Mari said as they watched the two dinosaurs tugging the shirt back and forth. She smiled at Alexis when she did so to her and breathed out nervously as they were coming around another curve. "Oooh," she said as they were coming to a building and she could see it was dark inside.

Crying out with Mari as there was the sudden scream and growl from a velociraptor cage, Julia cringed when it nearly fell before they laughed and looked ahead to the building.

Seeing that the sign at the top said _transport to power plant_ Castle said to the girls, "I think we'll get some light soon."

"We're almost to the drop aren't we?" Julia asked her parents with a smile as they neared a lift hill. She wasn't surprised when they didn't say anything and as they soon were dropped into darkness with lights flashing on either side of them. At one point the lights came on before she heard her friend crying out. "It escaped!" she said with a laugh as there was a raptor to their right.

"It's still stuck though," Beckett told them with a smile. They were nearing the top of the hill she could tell and she sat back, looking at her husband though she couldn't quite see him.

At the top of the lift Mari screamed when there were some flashing lights before a raptor appeared and a second later she was holding on tightly to Julia's hand as they went down a small drop. She laughed at the speed with her friend as they were slightly splashed and she cried, "We're close now aren't we?"

"I think so," Julia said, her laughter containing some nervousness in it. She looked around them as they slowed down, seeing another dinosaur roaring at them before they passed by a dinosaur trying to spit at them. They passed by flashing lights and different types of equipment she couldn't name before they got to another incline. She hissed slightly in her nervousness until suddenly a t-rex was trying to attack them. Before she could recover though they were falling down the drop and they were all yelling or screaming until they came out into the light.

Beckett ducked her head with Castle as the water nearly began to splash up in front of them before they began to slow down. She saw some people leaning over a railing and she could see Eliza in Skye's arms and she waved to them before the others began to do the same. Going around to the loading station she said to the girls, "What did you think?"

"That was crazy," Julia said before she laughed softly. "The drop was so fast."

"It was," Castle said. "But that wasn't too scary right?"

"No it wasn't," Mari said. They then stepped off the boat and they began to walk together to meet the others, Eliza hurrying to them first.

"We saw you! You got all wet!" the toddler said as her father picked her up.

"Not too much," Beckett told her with a smile, leaning over and kissing her temple.

"Now what do we do?" Marie asked after they had heard Julia and Mari tell them about the ride very quickly.

"We can go on Back to the Future," Mary said. "The twins will be tall enough," she told Castle and Beckett.

"I'll stay with Eliza," Alexis offered then. "I've been on that ride at the one in Hollywood, a long time ago."

"What do we do?" the toddler asked as she was handed over to her big sister.

"You'll see," Alexis told her with a smile before kissing her cheek. "Oh hold on," she then said as Mary was coming to her with her robe. She set Eliza down and threw on the black fabric saying, "I think we should walk around where we are don't you think?"

"Why 'lexis?" Eliza said.

"Because the area we're going to is called San Francisco," Beckett said with a smile to the two. "It's not going to look exactly like it," she said quickly when she heard all the girls gasp in excitement.

"Still it'll look nice I bet," Julia said.

"We're going to see right now," Castle said as they walked around a lagoon before they reached that area. He wasn't surprised when the girls were quickly taking pictures and he walked after them with Beckett before they came close to the ride. "Oh, nice," he commented in amusement as he soon saw what they were walking up to.

"You think this'll keep her attention that long?" Beckett said to her stepdaughter as they looked at the midway game that looked like the one in the movie _Despicable Me_.

"I have no clue," Alexis said. She smiled at Beckett then and told her, "But this is where I really learn if I have what it takes to be a mother."

Beckett glanced at her and then said, "You've dealt with her before."

"I'm just freaking him out," Alexis said, nodding to her father who was staring at them with slightly wide eyes.

"I think you did it," Beckett said, nudging her stepdaughter's side though she was tempted to bump fists with her as they sometimes did.

"Alright we'll leave you here," Skye said, turning to Alexis. "Have fun."

"Bye!" Eliza said, waving her hand towards them as they disappeared. "What now 'lexis?"

"Well I thought you might want to play the game here," Alexis said. "Do you want a unicorn?" She was startled when her little sister frowned and shook her head and said, "Then why don't we go somewhere else where they have some games?"

"No, I want to go on a ride too," Eliza said stubbornly.

Alexis couldn't help smile at the expression on her face and then reached into her pocket to get her phone out and she called her father quickly. "Hey Dad," she told him.

"She's finished already?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No," Alexis said. "She's-"

"I wanna go on a ride too!" Eliza said firmly since her sister had the phone on speaker.

"Which one?" Beckett asked, since Castle had his on speaker too.

"The roller coaster," Eliza said, smiling at her sister. She looked at the phone, not surprised when everyone was laughing on the other end, and once they had calmed down she asked, "Can I go? And 'lexis too?"

"Yes after you finish with it though you need to come back to meet us okay?" Beckett asked.

"We will!" Eliza said eagerly before they said goodbye to the others. "Let's go!" she cried, pointing ahead of them.

"Wrong way Lizzy," Alexis said, moving her arm until she was pointing in the right direction. When her little sister gestured again in that direction she laughed and kissed her cheek before she started walking over towards the ride.

"You think," Julia was saying after her father had put his phone back into his pocket. "That they're gonna go to the Harry Potter section?"

"I don't think so," Castle said. "By the time they walk over there, go through the line and come back we should be just walking off ourselves."

"We're lucky the lines haven't been too long," Beckett said with a smile, squeezing his hand gently.

"I know," Castle said before wrapping his arm around her. He laughed with her when Julia and Mari wrinkled their noses playfully at them before they turned ahead to go ahead of Skye and Mary to talk to the twins.

"It's been a nice day so far," Castle commented as his wife leaned her head on his shoulder since Skye and Mary were talking quietly together.

"It has, I wasn't sure about this park," Beckett said.

"Whyever not?" Skye asked, turning around with her wife at that before they then walked down the line more.

"I've never gone to one of these," Beckett replied. "But it is nice."

"How much is left?" Castle asked.

"There's the section that's called New York down from us," Mary said. "And then Hollywood next to it. Aw, right next door."

"What are you doing you nut?" Skye said with a laugh as her wife wrapped her arm around Castle's shoulder.

"Unity," Mary said with a sigh, leaning her head over to her wife.

"Stop that," Skye said with a laugh. "If you couldn't guess my wife fancies herself a comic."

"She could be, you did improv in college didn't you say?" Castle asked.

"Mummy! Mummy you should sing!" Marie said suddenly.

"Sing what?" Skye said in surprise as they all looked at their daughters.

"The song from this movie," Kathleen said, her sister nodding.

"Which, there are two," Mary said, ignoring the fact that her wife was groaning out loud.

"The time one, we told Julia and Mari that Mummy knows it and they want to hear it," Marie said.

"Can you sing it a cappella?" Castle asked, seeing that Skye looked unsure.

"I think so," Skye said before she looked around. She saw someone was looking at her and said, "Did you hear us?"

"You can sing," the man said with a smile and a nod. "I would like to hear it and so would they," he said, with a nod over to some people ahead of them.

"Ahh," Skye said.

"You don't have to," Beckett said, touching her arm. "You can just speak the lyrics."

"Not gonna work," Skye said as they were moving again. She took a deep breath and then began singing, not surprised she was getting the attention of others in line but no one looked angry. So as she continued she began to get a little stronger in her singing while she noticed all four girls were watching her in awe while they soon helped Mary in giving her a beat.

 _Tell me doctor, where are we going this time  
Is it the 50's or 1999?  
All I wanted to do was play my guitar and sing_

 _So take me away, I don't mind  
But you better promise me I'll be back in time  
Gotta get back in time_

 _Don't bet your future on one roll of the dice  
Better remember lightning never strikes twice  
Please don't drive at eighty eight, don't want to be late again_

 _So take me away, I don't mind  
But you better promise me I'll be back in time  
Gotta get back in time  
Gotta get back in time  
Get back in time_

From there Skye sang those three lines one more time before she then stopped and she nodded to those that were applauding her, her cheeks on fire. "Okay, let's go!" she said as they were at the loading station then.

"That was really great," Castle told her quickly before they were sent to a room where they would get in the car.

"Thanks I haven't sung that one in a while," Skye said. "Thanks for the back up on the end _grá_ ," she then directed with a smile to her wife.

"Had to," Mary said with a smile and nod.

After they'd watched an introduction to the ride's plot and then some safety demonstrations Beckett said, "Did you show them the movies?"

"They loved the third one," Mary said with a nod.

"Who else liked that one?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when Skye raised her hand, followed by his wife, the twins and Julia. "You haven't seen it have you?" he asked the little girl.

"Not yet but I think we were gonna get to see the third one soon," Mari replied. "Do I need to see more than the first one?"

"No," Skye said before they got into the car in the next room.

They were soon sitting and Beckett looked back at the McDouglases who were behind them and said, "You're sure you don't want the front?"

"I'm sure," Mary and Skye said at the same time before they were laughing together.

At that moment the lights dimmed and they looked ahead of them at the door that was in front of them before things went dark and they saw Doc Brown on the TV screen in the front. Shortly after they had their instructions to catch the Delorean that had been stolen the lights flashed and there was some fog as the car started to move.

After some flashing lights they were 'flying', the car moving in front of a large screen that Julia could soon discern but she didn't care as the sensation of flying felt real. They seemed to be in the future and she cried out eagerly as they crashed through a large sign, squeezing Mari's hand next to her while they were laughing heavily before she pointed to the courthouse she recognized from the movies.

Beckett, having glanced over at the two then, saw they were crying out before they were suddenly crashing through the clock and she felt her husband's hand as they felt cold air on them and soon saw they were supposed to be in the ice age. She laughed as they flew around before getting stuck for a bit until finally they were moving ahead in time.

"More dinosaurs!" Marie cried out from the back.

"Look out!" Mari said then when they were swallowed by a t-rex. She laughed heavily when they were spat back out and nearly falling into lava before they were going back to where they had begun, at an institute.

"Oh, wait, I want to see ourselves," Julia said playfully when the Doc warned them to leave the ride before they ran into themselves.

"We aren't," Beckett said with a smile. She squeezed her hand and said, "Liked it?"

"Very much," Julia said. "I'm glad I saw the movies before it."

"Me too," Castle said. He laughed when Julia rolled her eyes before she went to him, hugging him tightly. "So what's next?"

"Rides," Skye said. "I'm not sure," she then said quickly when he and his wife looked at her. "We should regroup with Alexis."

"They're outside waiting," Beckett said, reading a text from her stepdaughter. "So let's go and we'll see what we'll get up to next," she told them before they headed on to the exit from the building, the girls talking eagerly about the ride once more.


	14. Follow The Sun (Part 2)

"Thanks for letting us come back here Mommy," Julia was saying to her mother as they walked together off the 3D ride in the Harry Potter section together, their arms wrapped around each other.

"When we said we were going to split up I knew that it was going to be this," Beckett said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. It was a bit later that afternoon and they were beginning to go on rides for the second time after going on all they could at least once. She was with her oldest while Castle was going with Eliza on some rides with her. Alexis was watching the twins and Mari and going on rides with them to let Skye and Mary have a chance to go on rides on their own. "So we've done everything here," she told Julia after checking her watch. "What do you want to do next?"

"What do we have time for?" the young girl asked eagerly.

"Jurassic Park," Beckett replied, smiling back at her. "Luckily I have our ponchos," she said with a soft laugh before she let Julia lead the way over to the line.

When they stopped near the front of it Julia said, "What did you think of Skye singing?"

"It was interesting," Beckett said. "And I'll tell you something I knew that song already."

"Because it was around when you were little?" Julia asked.

"I was only around five," Beckett said. "When it first came out but I knew it because it did get played a lot."

"She sang it really well," Julia then said.

"She did," Beckett said before they were allowed to go on the boat for the ride. While they were making their way through the beginning of it she put her hand on Julia's shoulder and said, "I'm surprised you want to go on this."

"It is fun," Julia said, smiling at the brachiosaurus they were passing. "You and Daddy are gonna go on your own on something won't you?" she then asked quickly.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. "We might try."

"I hope he's having fun with Lizzy," Julia told her mother.

"I think he might be," Beckett said with a smile before they turned their attention to the dinosaur that was then making them go off course. As they went into the building before the drop she nudged her daughter, smiling as she laughed softly in reaction to the startle before they turned their attention back to the ride.

When they reached the t-rex Julia was going to put her hands up, having told herself she would try, before they were going down. It was too fast though and she missed out on the chance for it before they were laughing at the adrenaline rush. "I was going to do this," she told her mother as she looked to her. "But I couldn't."

"Sometimes it's hard," Beckett said with a nod.

"Hey there someone's waiting for you," Castle called out to them as they floated by then.

"Hey! We'll see you soon!" Julia said, waving hard at the others who were all there, not just her father and little sister.

As soon as they could Beckett and Julia were changing from their ponchos to their jacket and robe as quickly as they could. From there they went to the exit seeing ahead of them already that their family and friends were there waiting, Eliza and Mari waving together with the twins as they came closer to them all.

"How was it?" Mari asked as soon as Julia had reached her and they had their arms looped together.

"Fun again but I couldn't raise my arms like I was going to," Julia replied with a smile.

"So I'm wondering now," Skye commented. "Are we splitting up again?"

"I think so," Beckett said before Julia, Eliza and Mari went straight to her.

"You can go with Daddy, 'lexis," Eliza told her big sister.

"Oh, thanks," Alexis said with a soft laugh.

"We'll be taking our girls," Mary said as the others looked to her and her wife. "We'll meet in an hour?"

"Sure," Castle replied. "For dinner?"

"I wonder if we might have one more ride before that," Skye said. When the others were looking to her then she directed to Beckett, "Do you mind if we go on Jurassic Park before we eat?"

Smiling, since she knew Mary didn't want to go on that ride, Beckett nodded and said, "They can take another spin on the roller coaster in the Harry Potter section."

"Are we eating there again?" Julia asked in surprise.

"We're all going to look at what there is and decide together," Mary said. She then smirked at her wife and told her, "That unity thing I was talking about."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," Skye said, rolling her eyes. "We'll see you."

"We're going on Jurassic Park first ourselves," Castle said before Alexis was grabbing his arm and they walked together to the line for the ride.

"So you three know we can only go on rides that are for younger kids," Beckett told them.

"We don't care," Julia and Mari said together. They smiled at each other before the former asked, "Can we go on the Harry Potter roller coaster now?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask that," Beckett said with a smile. "So why don't we just stay there."

"Mommy I'm thirsty," Eliza said suddenly as her mother tried to pick her up.

"You want to walk?" Beckett asked her. Once her youngest had nodded she then said, "We'll get something to drink but let's wait until we go on the roller coaster."

"Are we gonna have pumpkin juice?" Julia asked interestedly as they were nearing the entrance to the area.

"You'll see," Beckett replied, taking them straight to the roller coaster.

Once they were in line Julia said to her sister, "What did you do with Daddy."

"The roller coaster," Eliza said simply.

"I think she means the Snoopy one," Mari said.

"Yeah," Eliza said to that with a nod. "We went in front and it was fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said before they neared the front. She was with the toddler and they were sitting in the second to last row together. "This is going to go a little faster sweetie," she said to her daughter once they were sitting and had the lap bar down.

"Kay," Eliza said before she beamed up at her. They were soon going and she giggled as she could hear her sister and Mari behind them crying out and whooping in joy. That giggle was bouncy though as they were bouncing over the track and she found herself disappointed when they soon made their way back to the station. "Again Mommy!" she cried out as she reluctantly got out of her seat with Beckett's help.

"You will later," she replied. She carried her through the exit and then set her down before she reached into the bag she had and said, "Take your wands."

"Really? We can do that again?" Julia asked eagerly as she took hers.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "But no running okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said first before the other two agreed with her. She took her mother's hand as they then walked through the area and she took turns with Julia and Mari to make the interactive things start up. It was as they were nearing the end that she said, "Mommy I'm thirsty still!"

"I was waiting for that," Beckett said with a smile. She then took Eliza's hand and Julia's as well before taking them to the Hog's Head. "Do you want Butterbeer or something else?"

"Really?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Really, what would you like?" Beckett asked.

"I want pumpkin Mommy," Eliza said. "Please?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Julia said.

"Is that what you want too?" Beckett said to Mari. When she nodded she then said, "Will you share?"

"You're sharing with her?" Julia asked, nodding to her sister. When her mother nodded she smiled and said, "Sure."

After she'd bought the drinks Beckett handed over the cup to Julia while she took the bottle of juice so they could go and sit together on a bench to drink. "Do you think we need to go to the one in Orlando?" she asked all three girls.

Laughing as she knew her mother was teasing them Julia said, "I think so."

"Isn't there more there?" Mari asked.

"There is, they have Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," Beckett answered. She tried not to laugh as all three looked at her in surprise and she told them, "Your daddy told me."

After sipping some of the pumpkin juice Eliza waited for her mother to wipe her mouth clean before she threw her arms around her neck. "I love you Mommy," she told her.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett replied, kissing her temple. She felt Julia then hugging her and she wrapped her other arm around her before saying, "Hold on Mari."

"It's okay," the little girl said with a smile. But as soon as the two were finished hugging their mother Beckett wrapped her right arm around her. She hugged her with both arms saying to Julia who was smiling at her, "I miss my mommy's hug."

"I would too if we were switched," the girl said with a nod. "And she has nice hugs too."

"Almost as good as my mommy's," Mari said, looking up shyly at Beckett.

"Glad to help," she replied, rubbing her back gently. "Okay we're finished with our drinks and now it's time to meet everyone at Jurassic Park."

"That means we get to go on the roller coaster again," Julia said to her sister as they were walking together in a row.

"I can't wait!" Eliza said happily. "I wanna go with Daddy."

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Julia asked their mother.

"If I know him," Beckett began, pretending to be serious about that. "And I do, he's likely coming off the Back to the Future ride with your sister."

"That's what I thought too," Julia said, looking at Mari who was holding her other hand. She then laughed with the others and they continued walking, first to the ride where they waited for everyone else.

At that moment Castle was getting off the Back to the Future ride but just stepping out of the car with Alexis. He smiled at his daughter and said, "That takes me back."

"It does doesn't it?" Alexis replied as they wrapped their arms around each other. "We need to go meet them don't we?"

"It's time," Castle said with a nod, checking his wrist.

"You and Kate are going off on your own after dinner you know that right?" Alexis said. She smiled when her father looked at her and said, "I'll insist if I need to."

"You're as serious as the girls are," Castle said.

"Of course, I want you to be happy remember?" Alexis said, taking on a mock irritated voice at the end.

"I do," Castle said. He then told her, "And I want you to be the same."

"Louis' going to be nervous," Alexis told him.

Taking in a deep breath Castle then released it and told her, "As long as he's treating you with respect then he has nothing to be worried about."

"Thank you," Alexis said, hugging him with her arm.

When they reached the ride Castle saw his wife with the three girls, smiling as she was spinning their youngest then. "You know you don't need to worry either," he told his daughter.

"When you look at her like that I know I don't," Alexis said with a smile on her face. She then saw that her stepmother was looking over to them and she said softly, "Or when she looks at you that way too."

"So lucky," Castle said, smiling when his daughter laughed slightly.

"What did you go on?" Eliza asked eagerly once she saw her father.

"Back to the Future and the backwards roller coaster," Alexis answered for them. "You?"

"The Harry Potter roller coaster I bet," Castle commented.

"We did," Julia said with a smile. "And then we went around to use our wands."

"You can do that again now with them," Skye said, coming up behind them with her wife and their daughters. "Ready?" she asked Beckett.

"After we change," she told her friend. They took off their jackets and switched them for their ponchos before they turned to the others. "As soon as we-" Beckett began to say.

"The Irish pub!" Marie said.

"That's our choice," Mary said with a smile.

"There's an Irish place?" Castle asked interestedly.

"Who would like to eat there?" Beckett said to her family and Marie. When they all raised their hands she smiled and said, "We'll meet there." After they'd said goodbye and the group had left for the Harry Potter section she smiled at Skye and said, "We should go."

"I'll follow you," Skye said with a smile before she followed her friend. When Beckett stopped so they could walk together she smiled and said, "Something I can help you with?"

"Have you done that before?" Beckett said.

"The singing?" Skye said. When she nodded, the investigator smiled and said, "Like you've been told, I'll break out into song but in public like that I try not to do it too often."

"It was nice," Beckett said. "Since you can sing," she told her quickly.

"Thank you; I don't have a song for here…" Skye said, looking around as they got close to the front. "Dinosaurs are sweet, they're really neat?"

Looking at her Beckett said, "Don't quit your day job."

"Won't be doing that don't worry," Skye said with a smirk.

They then got onto the boat and sitting in the middle of the front row Beckett said, "I wonder if the girls would have liked that."

"Eliza would have, the rhyme of it," Skye told her.

"Most likely," Beckett said in amusement. They went through the beginning of the ride and she said, "Do they have where we're going for dinner in the one by you?"

"No I think the girls are interested in the novelty of it," Skye said.

"I am too but is it a pub?" Beckett asked her.

"I think so," Skye said. "But they'll be happy with the pumpkin juice I'm sure they're going to bring with them."

Beckett laughed and said, "Very true and I think my husband would be the one to suggest it."

Skye laughed then and they turned forward together watching the building they were getting nearer loom in front of them. "Thanks for this by the way," she told her.

"You enjoy it at home?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, usually I'm on my own," Skye replied before the sound overtook their conversation.

While the two were on the ride Castle was watching Eliza looking through the window of the joke shop and he said, "You're sure you didn't want anything?"

"No thank you Daddy," the toddler said, smiling up at him. She then reached up to him and said, "What are we gonna do now?"

Kissing her temple Castle said, "We'll go on the ride okay?"

"Everyone?" Eliza said, trying to see inside the shop where the rest of the group was.

"Just us," Castle said. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Eliza said, beaming at him.

Not surprised when she said that Castle grabbed his phone and texted Alexis before she texted back that they were fine with that and would see them at the restaurant with Beckett and Skye. He walked over to the ride then, smiling at Eliza who was looking around that all the lights that were on since it was getting darker by then. When they got to the exit he smiled when he saw his wife and the investigator walking to them and said, "Fun?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, smiling back at him as Eliza cried out and reached out for her. "And the others?"

"At the restaurant," Castle replied as he handed over their youngest to her, kissing her quickly on the lips before they started to walk over to it.

Once everyone had met up outside of the pub that looked like it could have actually been in NYC they headed in to sit down at a table. The adults needed to get the kids to keep from starting to talk about the rides so they could order their food and it took a bit before they were making their choices. As soon as they had done so they let the kids talk together before they were ordering for them and themselves.

"So I think they had a lot of fun," Mary said as they looked at the girls and Alexis who were sitting at another table since there were so many of them.

"And we adults couldn't too?" Skye asked with a smile, looking at her wife.

"Oh, there was no doubt you did," Mary said, waving her hand before they laughed together. "I wonder if they'll still enjoy Disney."

"She's joking," Skye said with a slight smirk when the two across from them looked startled.

"I don't think they'd really get tired of the amusement parks," Beckett said, nodding at the waiter who'd given them their drinks. She sipped at her Guinness and told her husband, "What about you?"

"Tired of amusement parks?" Castle said. When she nodded he said, "Not a chance I don't know why you bothered to ask."

Smiling Beckett squeezed his hand before she said, "You two don't mind going again?"

"Like he said," Skye replied, nodding to Castle. "Not a chance. You I'm worried about."  
"I think you've seen me on enough rides to know that I don't mind this," Beckett said, motioning outside. "I've gone to Coney Island for years."

"She's right," Castle told them. "Her father has told me that before. Now what I'd like to ask is what'll be after this?"

"The little kid rides," Skye said. "And after that I'm wondering what you'll do about her?"

"We'll carry her if she falls asleep," Castle replied, Beckett nodding next to him. "I don't think we'd ask anyone to leave to take her to the hotel."

"We've done that," Mary said. "With the girls at the Promenade; when we first had them we had a stroller but we'd carry them too."

"We were enchanted with the new idea of being mothers. The idea's not new but we're still enchanted with being mothers," Skye said. She then smiled and said, "In case you thought we'd lost that."

"Impossible to lose," Beckett told her with a smile. Their food was served then and she then said to the others, "Speaking of mothers…"

"We're going with you," Skye said as she, Mary and Castle got up as well.

"Even though I'm not a mother," Castle commented with a smile.

"What is it?" Julia asked, looking up at the adults.

"You're going to be okay eating?" Beckett asked.

"Please eat what you have on the plate," Mary was saying to the twins.

"Or no dessert?" Kathleen asked.

"We've had our dessert today," Castle answered. "We're all in agreement about this."

"Well… there are candies for later," Marie said, looking at the other girls.

"Yeah at least we have the sugar quills and all of that," Mari said.

"Can we go to Honeydukes?" Julia, Mari and the twins said at the same time.

"Whoa, was not expecting that," Castle said, smiling at them. "You all have your own money don't you?"

"You know that already!" Julia said in mock irritation.

"You don't know how to answer them?" Alexis said in amusement as the parents all looked at each other.

"We're not sure," Castle said. "We did get a number of candies."

"We saw some we would like to buy ourselves if that's okay," Mari told them.

"Alright but we'll be with you to oversee your purchases," Beckett replied.

"Too bad we thought you'd leave us alone," Julia said jokingly.

"Don't be a smart aleck," Castle told her, jokingly as well.

"Eat and then we'll go; we'll be spending more time at those shops?" Beckett then said.

"I want to," Kathleen said, the other girls nodding in agreement with her.

"Then eat and we'll go," Beckett said before they then went back to their table.

"I wanted to buy those ice mice I saw," Marie said.

"Me too and the acid pops," Julia said.

"I'm hungry now," Eliza said before she picked up one of the chicken strips she had.

The two tables were noisy then with conversation as they were all talking together and when they had finished and got up the girls began to ask their parents about the next day.

"Almost forgot about that," Skye said to the others with a smile.

"We're going to Kobe," Mary then answered. "We'll go to a couple places there."

"Swimming?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"How does she know?" Skye said to Castle and Beckett.

"I think it's because you said a couple places," the former said.

"You're right, there will be an indoor pool," Mary replied. "But we're going to those places first okay?"

"I'm excited to see what that is," Kathleen said.

"What they are," Julia couldn't help correcting. "Now can we go?"

"We can," Skye told them. "And if any of you Claws feel cold then you need to tell us so we can give you your coats."

"Mommy-" Eliza started to say in protest as her mother was coming to her with her jacket.

"Over your robe," Castle told her, holding her in place as she tried to get away.

"It's dark so people aren't gonna really see it," Julia told her little sister.

Once the toddler was set the group left and headed outside where they walked to the Harry Potter section again. Before they could make their way through the stores they headed first to the roller coaster and there Eliza went on her first ride at night to her excitement.

"Oh Mommy, that was fun!" the toddler exclaimed as she went to her mother; having ridden with Castle.

"It was," Beckett said in agreement, picking her up before kissing her cheek. "Are you tired yet?" She laughed softly as Eliza shook her head and said to the others, "Let's get out of here and get to the stores before she is tired."

When they had made it to Honeydukes Julia was with Mari and Alexis, looking at the ice mice before she said, "Think we could get something at the front?" she asked her big sister.

"I don't think so," Alexis replied. "You heard what they said; we had our dessert for the day."

"But remember, these candies we can have later," Mari told her friend.

"I wish we could eat it sooner," Julia said.

"So do I," Mari replied, smiling.

"Hey, did you guys get what you wanted?" Castle asked as he and Beckett walked over to them with Eliza in his arms.

"What about Lizzy? Did she get anything?" Julia asked as she showed the packages she'd gotten.

"That's enough," Beckett said, looking at what both her daughter and Mari held towards her. "And your sister didn't get anything, she's a little sleepy."

"I'm kinda tired too," Julia admitted.

"Why don't we grab some hot chocolate and sit for a bit?" Skye said, coming over to them with Mary and their daughters.

"That would be really nice," Beckett said. "But not for Eliza."

Smiling as the toddler merely yawned instead of protesting Mary said, "Then we should get going."

Going over to a vendor that was outside the store the adults grabbed some hot chocolate with Alexis' help. Sitting on some benches together as they drank they were quiet, watching Eliza on Beckett's lap before she soon was asleep until they had finished and after talking quietly to the others Castle and Beckett stayed where they were while the others went to go on the Back to Future ride.

"Great day," Castle said, looking at his watch before he then used his hand to run it over the back of their youngest's head. "This was what I wanted to do for our kids."

"You didn't think I did?" Beckett said, smiling at him when he looked at her.

"No I knew I'm just glad you didn't mind coming here," Castle said. "When Skye and Mary brought up the idea."

"Oh Rick," Beckett said to him teasingly. "I want to make our girls happy." At that she then looked down at Eliza and said, "I think we did make her happy."

"I can safely say that Julia is too," Castle said. "Especially since she has her friend with her."

"I'm so glad Eliza thinks of Mari as a friend too," Beckett said.

"I don't know," Castle said a little absently. "She doesn't usually get jealous of her sister."

"That's true," Beckett said with a slight smile. "They'll love Disney."

"You're eager," Castle stated instead of asking.

"And terrified," Beckett said. "She's going to be four; she's not a toddler anymore then she's our little girl."

"She is," Castle said, unable to help smoothing his hand over Eliza's hair again.

"But I know we can't stop this and I don't want to," Beckett said. "I want to see our little one grow up into whatever she's going to become."

"I want to see her look more and more like her mother," Castle said, looking up at his wife. "Though I'm happy her eyes are just like yours." He then smiled and told her, " _But I love her mother, desperately_."

Her cheeks flushing at how intense his tone was Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Sitting back she then murmured to him, " _I love her father as much_." When he smiled at her briefly before growing serious she then said to him softly, " _Tonight_?"

" _Tonight my love_ ," Castle said just as seriously as she had spoken to him.

The two leaned into one another again before they were receiving a text from Alexis and they got up, walking to where the rest of the group was waiting for them at the entrance to begin going through the gift shops there before they headed back to their hotel for the night.

* * *

"Okay we'll be here at this room for the train at nine," Skye was telling Castle and Beckett as the former was holding Eliza who was still fast asleep.

"We'll be ready," Beckett promised. She said goodnight to them with everyone else; except the twins as Skye and Mary had already tucked them in. "Okay, so you two get ready and we'll help Eliza here."

At that point the large room was quiet though it was filled with the soft sounds of four people getting ready for bed as Alexis was doing the same. Castle and Beckett managed to wake up their youngest to help her brush her teeth until they tucked her into the bed she was going to share with her big sister.

"Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you," Beckett whispered after Mari, Julia and Alexis had waved to the toddler who was nodding off again. She then stepped back for her husband, smiling as he was checking the covers a second time since she'd already tucked her in.

"I love you too Eliza, sweet dreams remember everything you got to do today," Castle murmured to her. He then turned to Mari and hugged her before saying, "Sleep tight okay? We'll have fun in Kobe."

"I know, thank you Rick for everything today," Mari said.

"Your parents knew we were going to do that," Beckett said as she then hugged the little girl. "They gave us money for your wand and also the things you got at the stores that we paid for."

"Oh but still thank you," Mari replied before smiling and then getting onto the bed for her and Julia.

Turning to her parents after watching her friend Julia said, "Thanks for today too it was… awesome."

"It was," Castle agreed, sitting on the side of the bed so he could take her into his arms. "And we're glad to share it with you. Sweet dreams Julia, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," Julia replied. "And I'm so happy that you brought us."

Waiting for her husband and their oldest to share a kiss Beckett then sat where he'd been and hugged Julia to her tightly.

"Did you have fun Mommy?" the girl said, touching her Ravenclaw scarf she was still wearing.

"I did all of it was awesome like you said," Beckett said. "I loved seeing you go through all of the Harry Potter things."

"Me too, I loved going through," Julia said before she then giggled softly. "I love you Mommy," she said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied. "And I love you too Julia." She then shared a kiss with her daughter before getting out of her way. As soon as the girl was lying down she tucked the two in while Castle said goodnight to Alexis.

"I'll add my thanks too, I wanted to see it," the young woman said when she hugged her stepmother after doing the same with her father.

"We were happy to take everyone," Castle commented.

"We'll be ready tomorrow," Alexis said. "And eager to see what's next."

"So will we," Beckett said. "Goodnight," she said softly. After her husband had said the same they were then leaving the room, checking on their daughters and Mari once more before they went down the hall.

Castle took his wife's hand and smiling at her he said, "Tired?"

"Not yet but… I will be," Beckett said honestly.

"Let's talk in our room," Castle suggested, not surprised when she nodded to that. When they reached the door to it he opened it and let Beckett go inside first before he reached over to her to keep her from walking away from him. When she turned around he then leaned down and kissed her, doing so gently before saying, "Get dressed?"

Beckett merely nodded and they soon headed over to the dresser to get their pajamas. As soon as her husband had closed the curtains over the window she disrobed before rapidly putting on the dark blue NYPD shirt she had for that night and the silk blue pants that nearly matched them. She washed up in the bathroom while her husband waited for her and when they passed in the doorway of it she brushed her lips to his cheek, squeezing his hand gently.

With that and his wife's smile in his memory Castle hurried as fast as he could to finish himself and once he did he went quickly to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed on her side. "Now that there are no distractions…" he began.

Smiling Beckett said, "Are you trying to explain that?"

"Oh… no, I was just trying to say that now I remember we haven't really kissed that much," Castle replied, seeing the way his pajama pants were slightly bulging at his groin.

"I know," Beckett told him. "But are you trying to get rid of it?"

"I don't know if I need to or not," Castle said honestly.

"Don't," Beckett told him simply before she moved over to him, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around him before she was on his lap.

The kiss the two then shared was deep but not too out of control as they both wanted to build up slightly until they were fully ready. After they had pulled away from one another they looked into each other's eyes before they were coming together again in another kiss. It was much more gentle and tender that time before they again parted and she then pressed her cheek to his shoulder as they caught their breath again, the room silent while they were doing so.

"We don't need to," Castle said then finally to break the silence a little.

Beckett smiled as she could hear the desperation in his voice and she then leaned over, kissing him gently before saying, "Nothing so strenuous."

Breathing out hard Castle said, "Okay," before he then kissed her as deeply as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Eventually his hands were slipping under her shirt and he shuddered as he let them go up her back though he couldn't really control it. "Kate," he breathed when they'd parted. "Let me…"

Beckett didn't wait for him to continue, instead raised her arms above her head before she waited for him to pull off her shirt. Once it was on the nightstand she smiled and said, "Tomorrow morning?"

"We need to go," Castle said with a regretful tone of voice. "But for now I'm very happy."

Crying out when her husband suddenly ducked his head down and took her right breast Beckett was sliding her fingers through his hair before she made him pull back. "Hold on," she told him with a smile as he stared at her in surprise.

"Why-" Castle started to say before she then pulled on his shirt to get it off. He helped her and instead of going back to her breasts he helped her stand up. "You're amazing you know," he told her after her pants were off.

"You've mentioned," Beckett said, smiling down at him as he was sitting in front of her on the edge of the bed.

"Can you leave those on for me?" Castle then asked her.

Not replying to that verbally Beckett took off her panties and as soon as they were off she wasn't surprised when he was quick to pull her up to him. She trembled slightly as he started to kiss around her mound and she then reached down to him, running her hand over the top of his head. When he pulled away she cupped his cheek and leaned down to give him a kiss before she told him, "Stand up lover."

Nearly gulping Castle quickly did as she asked and watched her pull on his pants before he helped her, getting his boxers off too. As soon as those were out of the way he was going to take her to lay her down when she stopped him. Exhaling a little hard at the way his back hit the bed he said, "You're so rough."

"Sometimes I need to be," Beckett said with a smile at him. "And it's my turn to worship you."

Breathing out hard as he knew that she wasn't kidding Castle told her, "Thank you."

Looking over her husband's chest as she ran her hands over it Beckett said, "I feel like I should thank you."

Closing his eyes tightly as at that moment she'd found his nipples Castle then said, "I… no… you don't need to, believe me when… I say I know… I know I'm lucky," stammering as her tongue soon joined her fingers.

Flicking her tongue out around the nub to the left Beckett didn't spend too much time there before she moved over to the other and did the same there. Looking at her husband she smiled when he looked at her with slightly wide eyes and then began to descend on him with her lips.

Castle grunted with every kiss that his wife was laying on him as she went down his chest and then over his abdomen. He was beginning to do that harder when she brought her tongue into play and he reached up to her, stroking at her hair with his right hand while with his left he held onto the bed under him. Soon she was near his erection and he forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch her.

Glancing up her husband's body to his face Beckett could tell what he was doing but she didn't comment on it before she was turning her attention back to what she was doing. Very carefully and a little slowly she slid her mouth down around him, just the tip at first before she began to rub against it with her tongue. She smiled inwardly at the groan that escaped her husband's mouth but didn't stop what she was doing as it was affecting her, a thrill that added to her arousal she was already going through. She was pleased when Castle began to stroke at her hair again and then moved her mouth lower on him.

"Fuck… love," he groaned heavily as she began to bob her head and at the same time moved her tongue in contrast with that. He looked down at her and threaded his fingers through her hair just holding her as he said, "You wanted this."

Beckett wanted to comment on that but she just shot him a look before turning her attention back to what she was doing. She alternated her pattern a number of times before she then used her hand at the same time on him. A little surprised when; after his first reaction; he calmed down and seemed to stay that way she realized she had more time to work on him. Taking advantage of that she did everything so could to just push him to the edge. She was enjoying it herself and she was a bit relieved when eventually he started to shift around under her which was her signal that he was closer.

The sensation of his wife's tongue always changing and searching around his member as far as it could reach was becoming far too strong for Castle though she wasn't going any harder than she had been so far. He wasn't sure when it happened but very soon he was gasping out to Beckett, "Love I'm going to come!" A brief instant later he was climaxing and what felt like hard, trying not to yell too loudly as he could feel her doing her best to keep up with him. He lost touch with anything other than the pounding of his heart and the throb of his groin coupled with her mouth still working around him and it was more than a little shocking when he suddenly stopped, slumping back on the bed breathing hard and groaning her name.

Beckett eventually moved to lie next to him and she smiled at him while holding herself above him telling him, "You enjoyed it?"

Opening his eyes to look at her Castle could see that she was smirking and he sighed telling her, "You're going to kill me… you just tried to."

"By what," Beckett started to say, kissing around his face then as he gave a quick grunt with each peck. "Making you faint?"

Grabbing her a little harder than he wanted to Castle flipped her onto her back and before she could protest at all he was crushing his lips against hers and reaching up with his hand at the same time to fondle her left breast. He felt her moan into their kiss and he fought against her tongue as eagerly as he could until she broke off the kiss, falling back on the bed more fully as she watched him. "I think I should return the favor," he told her seriously.

"You should," Beckett told him seriously with a nod. She then leaned into him and kissed him though that time she carefully pulled away and was doing so much sooner. "Right now."

Taking that command easily Castle indulged in one more kiss before he moved away and kissed his way around her neck until he moved down to her chest. There he pulled back to study her before he leaned down and flicked his tongue deliberately over her breasts. He loved the way she gasped, the sound highly erotic, and did the same action for another minute before moving down to her abdomen. He also loved the way that her skin reacted to his touch and he worked over her a bit more before he was slowly moving lower.

Beckett held herself a little stiffly until finally she felt Castle's breath against her clit and before he could close the gap between her and his mouth she stopped him by touching his head. "I'm not going to last," she warned him.

"I know, it's alright love I'll take care of you," Castle said, not sure why he said the last bit but deciding she needed to know.

Not caring that he had said that; since she expected it from him; Beckett merely lay back fully and looked on while he leaned down and took her clit. When he began to suck at it eagerly she cried out as she knew she definitely wasn't going to last long since he had and only hoped he would enjoy himself with what time he had. Eventually Castle slid down with his tongue to her entrance and she literally writhed before he was slipping it into her. Moaning his name repeatedly she then told him, "Please Rick… don't stop… faster."

A little startled as he felt as if he'd just started Castle didn't take her request at first as he wanted to build up to it at first. He was having a hard time staying with that though he was enjoying himself immensely, the taste of her and the feel of her body moving in response to him was starting to make him aroused. He was surprised when it wasn't really working up as it normally did and he knew they were both going to be completely exhausted once they had stopped. But until then he made sure to work as much as he could on his wife as he really was trying to do his best to repay her for what she'd done to him.

Beckett became a little lost as the pleasure was becoming a roar, mostly her heartbeat that was racing and the way her body was throbbing in response to the rhythm of his tongue. She had one hand on his head, her fingers sliding through his hair the best they could but even that anchor wasn't good enough. She had no idea how long he was working her, using his fingers at the same time on her clit, but finally she had to let go of her efforts to last any longer. "Rick, love I…" she gasped out as she couldn't stop the way she arched her back and slid her hips up. That was all she could tell him in warning before she snapped and everything was lost but the ecstasy that nearly made her senseless. But the burning of the pleasure was intense and it soon brought her back along with the feel of her husband moving his tongue back and forth and she let things last as long as they could before she was coming down from her breathtaking high.

When he was sure that his wife was set Castle slowly pulled away from her and smiled as he lay next to her. He wasn't surprised when she reached up and pulled him down to her for a kiss and soon their tongues were rolling around each other. When they needed to breathe he slowly moved away but only far enough so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Tired?" he asked.

Though she was tempted to tease him and say no Beckett could tell he knew already that she was so she merely nodded to him and said, "It was enough. And it still counts."

"I was hoping," Castle said. He couldn't help pull away slightly to laugh when she pinched his side and said, "Pervert." He lay down next to her and said, "There's something really intimate about doing that."

"Hmm, there's more when we're both working on each other," Beckett told him. She smiled when he froze and she then moved to lay against his side before telling him, "I forgot too but I wouldn't change what we just did for anything."

"Neither would I," Castle said, reaching up and stroking her hair tenderly. He watched her raise her head slightly before she fingered his shoulder. "Sorry it's gone."

"It's not your fault," Beckett told him simply. "I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"So how was it when you were with Julia," Castle said before he sat up and reached for the covers before she stopped him. When she stopped him instead of answering he said, "Wait-"

"We should," Beckett replied. "We're going to sleep as long as we can." She smiled slightly when her husband groaned and then got dressed, knowing that her husband was watching as the first thing she put on were a pair of nearly completely lace panties. When she had her pajamas back on she got back into the bed, going straight into her husband's arms to kiss him hungrily while he held her tightly against him. As he was stroking her hair she moaned softly and then moved away from him saying, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said as seriously as she had. He kissed her cheek before he then told her, "Sleep?"

"I think we should," Beckett replied. She kissed him but unlike him she kissed him firmly on the lips. Their tongues soon meeting she tried to dominate that kiss but as usually happened her husband overpowered her. When they finally, absolutely had to stop she rubbed her thumb over his lower lip and said, " _Always_."

" _Always_ ," Castle said, nodding rapidly to that. He smiled back at her when she did and they met in yet another kiss before she was settling down against his side, her cheek to his shoulder. "Night love."

"Night Rick," Beckett said softly before she closed her eyes.

Stroking his wife's hair again Castle soon felt her body relaxing against him and it was then he allowed himself to follow her example. He felt sated for the moment and with the weight of her body reassuring him he soon fell asleep, lulled by the rhythm of her breathing and the rhythm of his hand stroking her upper arm. He knew he would dream of her and went willingly to that, still wanting more of her in whatever form he could have and knowing she felt the same way about him.


	15. Tomorrow May Rain

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _Heading for the Light_ by the Traveling Wilburys, from their album _The Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_. The second song is _You Belong to Me_ written by Pee Wee King, Chilton Price and Redd Stewart, the version I've taken from is sung by Ringo Starr from his album _Stop and Smell the Roses_.

A/N #2: It was so nice to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked that the kids were using their imaginations here, figured they would considering where they were. And glad that you liked them still having fun on the trip. Also happy to read that you thought the love scene was a step up, I do my best with those!) and vetgirlmx (Very happy to see that you thought the last chapter was really fun again, also that you thought they had a really, really good day since that's what I wanted to write of course. And I wasn't surprised that you weren't that they had a lot of fun in the Harry Potter section- to be honest I pretty much wrote what my reaction would be whenever I get to go there, lol- and I'm thinking that for right now they're fans of the books, I'm not a fan of the movies as a lot got taken out in the end but that's just me, lol. But still, they would have a lot of fun there since they know most of the books. You're exactly right, they never saw the scary stuff from Jurassic Park; they had to cover their eyes as their parents told them; there like my parents made me do when I was a kid, lol; so they just saw the dinosaurs. I'm not surprised you think they're getting a rhythm, it can help with a shorter trip if you do that, and also not surprised you're seeing Mari getting integrated better as she's continuing to go around with them. And I didn't want to write continuously that Mari was missing her family as that could get annoying but she is of course. And I'm glad you liked that Alexis freaked Castle out and is still doing that, also that Beckett's having fun with it too, lol, I don't see that stopping even as she gets older. Lol, something told me you'd mention how they're planning another trip together and I was right but I'm glad you'd love to see that one! Also had to laugh at you mentioning them not getting tired of amusement parks, you're right also about them controlling their excitement better than the girls but still enjoying it that's exactly what I was going for. So pleased you really liked the chapter and can't wait to see what's next which you don't need to do anymore!). Thanks so much for both your reviews, I greatly appreciated the time taken to write them out and send them to me and I loved reading them as always!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I'll Follow the Sun_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Beatles for Sale_.

Tomorrow May Rain

Her view the harbor of Kobe, Beckett smiled as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and she sighed saying, "We're not staying love."

"We should," Castle said jokingly. He then kissed the side of her head and told her, "It's raining and all we can really do is go to the museum…"

"Stop it," Beckett replied with a laugh. She then turned around and wrapped her arms around him tightly saying, "We have tonight."

"We do but you didn't want to sit at all?" Castle said as there was a seat in front of their long window of their room.

"I'm good," Beckett told her husband. "We're going," she then said before she kissed him hungrily.

Castle was pleased and was very rapidly kissing her back before they slowly parted to breathe. "We need tonight," he told her.

"We do," Beckett said. She laughed softly then as they forced themselves to let go of one another and told him when he asked, "Last night wasn't enough."

"Well for last night it was," Castle said. "I'm not too tired."

"No neither am I," Beckett said. "Which is good since we're likely going to swim for a while."

"You know what I'm eager for besides that and the museum?" Castle then asked her as they went to the door of their suite to get their coats. "Dinner tonight."

"Me too," Beckett replied, smiling when her husband took over buttoning her coat. She leaned in with him at the same time and when they'd shared a brief kiss she told him, "Though I get the feeling you're eager to see me in a dress."

Castle pretended to think that over before he said, "To tell you the truth I am looking forward to seeing you in that but after we come back from the bar."

"As I expected," Beckett told him with a slight smirk. She brushed her lips to his and said, "Let's go."

"Yeah I'm ready," Castle said, zipping up his coat before grabbing the large umbrella that they had.

Going down the hall to the room that Alexis and the girls were sharing Beckett wasn't surprised to see that the McDouglases were all there; Skye and Mary's room past hers and Castle's. Once they were all together at the door she asked, "They're not opening up?"

"The girls saw you down the hall and asked us to wait," Skye told them as Castle was knocking on the door. "But I feel like I have to apologize."

"You don't," Castle told her. "We don't care where we go; we did get a chance to see the city."

"And we will as we go through from the museum to lunch," Mary said.

"What's special about lunch?" Julia said, having opened the door. She smiled when everyone looked at her and she assured her parents, "'lexis checked first."

"I had a feeling," Castle said as they went inside. "Oh see they're using the seat there."

"Good luck getting her out of there," Alexis said since they were all looking at Eliza who was sitting with Mari. "She loves the view."

"There's the water Mommy!" Eliza said eagerly as she turned and saw that Beckett was coming up to her.

"I see that sweetie," she replied. "But you know we need to go to the museum."

Eliza was going to protest before she sighed and said, "I gotta be a good girl huh?"

"You'll like the museum," Skye said. "And for lunch I thought it was time we go have ramen again since it's a bit chilly today."

"That's what we're going to go through the city for?" Mari asked.

"It is, we'll find a place," Skye replied. "So let's go before we lose the chance to have lunch there."

At that Eliza went into her mother's arms and after making sure the kids all were bundled up; all of them wearing their Ravenclaw and Slytherin scarves again; they left the room. Going out to the front of the hotel they got into two cabs, Skye and Mary going in one each in case they'd be needed.

"This used to be a bank," Skye was saying as they all gathered again at the building. "So if you're wondering why it looks like one; it was." She led them inside and once she had looked at the map said, "I was hoping they'd changed this but you can't take pictures here."

"You told us already," Beckett replied.

"Like I said I was hoping that they'd changed it," Skye repeated. "But we'll still have fun," she told the girls who were looking up at her.

They began to walk through the rooms then, coming first to one which detailed the city's earlier history.

"What are they?" Eliza asked her parents as she was sitting with them, looking into a display.

"You can't guess?" Beckett replied with a smile.

Studying the objects Eliza frowned and then said, "Bells?"

"Good guess," Castle told her with a smile. "And they are, old bells."

"Wow," Eliza said. She then heard her sister calling to her and hurried the best she could without running to where Julia and Mari were looking at a model with Alexis.

"It's _Goshikizuka_ _Kofun_ ," Mary said, reading the information on it. "A tomb from a very long time ago."

"So it's big right?" Marie asked her mother.

"Oh yes, in China where those soldiers are from," Skye began. "They were in a tomb shaped like this."

"Not here?" Eliza asked.

"No across the Sea of Japan… or East Sea I'm not sure which one you like hearing better," Skye said.

Going with her mother then Julia took her hand and said, "I feel weird."  
"I do too," Beckett said in agreement as she smiled. "But we'll definitely take pictures of wherever the ramen place is."

"Really?" Mari asked, with them though she was slightly ahead of them.

"Really, this is a chance to get good city shots," Beckett said.

"Those are fun," Julia said. She looked ahead as they then looked at a display and said, "What's that?" as she saw an object that had a face on it.

"Read the plaque, we don't need to do that for you anymore," Castle told her teasingly.

"What are they?" Eliza asked, tugging her sister's sleeve. "I can't read them."

"It's a roof tile," Julia replied. "And those are demon faces."

"Ooh," Eliza said, pretending to shiver before she felt her big sister hugging her. "Can I go up 'lexis?" she asked, turning to her.

"When we go outside," Alexis replied, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "We have to be careful we're not disrespectful."

Eliza sighed but not too loudly; since they were supposed to be quiet; and she walked with her sister before they went by the rest of the displays until they were in another room.

"This storm should only last today," Skye said quietly to Castle and Beckett.

"For tomorrow… where we're going," Castle said, nearly slipping up and saying where exactly they were going as Julia and Kathleen were close enough to them to hear that.

"Does Daddy see the boat?" Eliza was saying to Mari eagerly.

"I don't think so," the little girl said, looking back to the toddler's father who was talking with Beckett. She smiled when she noticed that they were murmuring to each other and said, "I think they're busy."

"Yeah but look, it's pretty," Eliza said with a wide smile as she looked at the model. "What does it say?"

" _Tarukaisen_ ," Skye pronounced when she saw that Mari was looking for her and walked over to her. "It says here that it took sake; the grown up drink; between Osaka and Edo from where it was made which was Nada."

"I wanna go on it," Eliza said then.

"I know but there aren't any," Castle told her, walking over to her. He smiled when the toddler hugged him tightly and said, "You missed me?"

"She wanted to show you this boat," Mari replied.

"You know if we had your wands here…" Castle began.

"Rick, we're not making this life size," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"I tried," Castle said to Eliza, shrugging before she began to giggle. He hugged her before they walked on until they were reaching another room.

"Why furniture?" Marie said to Julia, standing with her and her twin.

Julia went over to her parents and asked them, "Why?"

Beckett smiled as that was all their oldest needed to ask for them to understand and told her, "This is when Europeans started to come into the country and this was how the furniture looked when they made it here."

"It looks nice," Mari said, walking up to them. "Different from home."

"But still like they were trying to make it look like it does at home," Julia said, nodding in agreement with her.

"Girls," Mary was saying then as she looked over to see the twins were starting to leave the room. "Get back here you two," she added teasingly.

"We want to see more Mommy," Kathleen said.

"And we will, come on take our hands," Skye said before the twins groaned. She looked at Castle and Beckett and said, "It's a type of punishment."

"Oh we've done it before ourselves," the latter replied. "And for a child it's effective."

"Not for her though," Castle said, nodding to his daughter.

"I'd like to see you try," Alexis told him teasingly.

"Not going to be doing that," Castle said, shaking his head when he tried to stare her down. "I used to be so good at that," he told his wife.

Beckett merely smiled and shook her head before she said to Skye and Mary, "How much is left?"

"Not much," the former explained. "Again, remember I warned you about this when we were talking about the museum and not being able to take pictures."

"We remember," Beckett said. "And that's alright. I'm wondering through would we have the chance to walk around a little around the restaurant?"

"You mean on the street?" Skye said. "We can but not too far; we came here but we're not all that familiar with the area."

"We just want to get some city shots," Julia said.

"I thought you might," Skye said with a smile. "Shall we continue? There's a room which I know the youngest one here will enjoy especially."

Eliza; her interest piqued by that idea; wanted to ask what exactly was in the room that she would like but she refrained as they were then going by some paintings. That took her attention until they came to what was the last room. "Is this it?" she asked all the adults.

"It is," Mary replied. "And you can touch things here." She smiled when there were smiles on all the girls' faces, not just Eliza, and she said, "But don't go crazy."

"What can we touch?" Julia asked her mother as they were walking more into the room with Eliza.

"These," Beckett said as she saw a sign in front of some clay pots. She wasn't surprised when Eliza reached out for it immediately and she looked on while the toddler almost seemed to pet the side of the pot in front of them. "It's rough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. "You touch now Mommy," she insisted.

Since she didn't want to argue with her Beckett reached for it herself and felt the texture of the clay and said, "I see, you were right."

Nodding Eliza was going to ask her father to touch it when he was doing so and she asked, "Do you like it Daddy?"

"Well first," Castle said as they moved on to a clay image. "I like they have an entire room for just this." He paused when Eliza giggled heavily and then told all three girls with them, "Second this is getting to touch history."

"That's nice too," Julia said, looking over at them. "But are they really historical?"

"Good observation," Castle said.

"I don't know," Beckett said, amusement flooding her tone as the others were looking to her. "You want to ask Skye and Mary?"

"Can we see what they're doing?" Julia asked, looking over towards them.

"Come on," Castle said as they slowly caught up to the family.

"Okay now that we're all gathered here," Skye said. "You guys need to take it easy with this."

"Another bell," Marie told them. "A…"

" _Dotaku_ ," Mary said for her, about to hand her the wood mallet with cloth at the end. "Say it before we start."

"Are we teaching them?" Alexis asked with a smile as the girls dutifully said the word.

"No we're just making sure their pronunciation is good," Castle said. "And it was awesome, youngest to oldest on this and just hit it once." When the women looked at him he said, "I can only imagine the sound."

The girls all took turns hitting the bell before they watched as Alexis and then their parents rang it and once they'd finished they went to the gift shop.

"So what did you think?" Castle asked everyone as they stood outside, the rain having let up then slightly.

"I think it was great," Julia said. "But how scary when they had the earthquake!"

"It must have been," Alexis said in agreement. "But look at the city now."

"Yeah you can't tell that they had one!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"That's what cities do," Skye said. "Whenever we finally get to New Orleans you'll see a bit of the same since they had a horrible hurricane go through."

"You want to go there?" Castle asked.

"We'll attempt it," Skye replied with a shrug. "But for now let's stick with Japan."

"Right, cabs?" Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the investigator merely raised her arm to hail the cab and he followed suit since they would need two of them.

After getting them the group traveled to the edge of what Mary had told them was the Chinatown section they stepped out in front of a restaurant that the investigator assured them was the right one.

"We don't doubt you," Alexis said in amusement. "We just can't see what it is."

"It'll be good," Skye said.  
"Which means we came here before," Mary told them with a laugh over her shoulder.

Inside Castle and Beckett were pleasantly surprised to find that the restaurant was small but clean and had some art on the walls that the kids were looking at already. Skye spoke with the woman in a kimono that came up to them and once they were seated at a booth she ordered for them.

"I got us the _Shio_ ramen," the investigator told them when they were left with some tea for the adults and juice for the girls. "They have a smaller portion for Eliza."

"So we can slurp again?" Marie asked her mother.

"Of course but it has some fish in it," Skye said. "I recommend you eat it with the veggies that are with it."

"We'll follow your lead," Beckett said.

"So that's all we've got?" Alexis asked.

"There are a few shops down the street," Mary said, looking to her wife for confirmation. When Skye nodded she then said, "But they're mainly things we've seen before."

"I think we've shopped all we can," Castle said. "At least until we get to the Disney parks."

Beckett was a bit surprised when Eliza suddenly raised her hand; on her lap; and she said, "Hold on sweetie the food is here and we need to wait a little bit anyways."

Eliza was impatient but she knew she needed to wait until they were ready and as soon as the waitress had left their bowls in front of them she said, "Can we get ears again?"

"I think you can," Mary said. "But of course that's up to your parents. She was looking at me," she said, ending in an aside to Castle and Beckett.

"We noticed," the latter said with a soft laugh. "And you can girls; especially Mari since she doesn't have any…"

"That's right," Julia said. "You can get a regular set or…"

"Yeah your mom and I talked about this already when we discussed going to the park," Castle told them. "And we agreed that this time around you can get the fancy ones if they have them."

"Mari you can get whatever you want," Beckett said as the little girl looked very unsure at that point. "Just wait until you see what they have exactly."  
"I will," Mari replied with a nod.

"Hold on sweetie," Beckett then said to Eliza as she picked up her bowl. She quickly ate some of the noodles with the veggies and fish; slurping it as she had to since it was still very hot. "Okay want to try some chicken?"

"Yes please," Eliza said, preparing herself before she proceed to wait for her mother to get some of the noodles on the kids' chopsticks they'd bought from her own bowl. She took them and slurped them up herself, barely noticing how hot they were. "Mmm, more please," she said.

"Drink some juice or you'll be thirsty, they're very salty," Beckett told her, handing her her cup. While the toddler was sipping she ate some more from her own bowl and they repeated that pattern until they had finished.

"That was really good for today," Alexis said after she had wiped her mouth clean. "You think they're going to be able to swim?" she asked, motioning to the girls.

"Hey! Of course we will," Julia said in protest before she then started to laugh.

"We might rest for a bit here and there on the chairs," Skye said, looking at the twins. She couldn't help smiling when they both immediately groaned and she told them a little sternly, "We need to rest for dinner tonight."  
"Can we play after?" Kathleen suddenly said while they were waiting for the bill.

"Yes we can," Mary said, glancing at Castle and Beckett who nodded. "That'll give us a chance to rest."

"Or," Alexis began. She had to really fight hard with the laughter that was threatening to burst out of her when all five girls' heads whipped over to her. She finally got it under control and told everyone around the table, "You guys can head to the bar after saying goodnight early to them and the six of us can play until we need to settle down for bed to move on…"

"Oh! Can we know that now?" Eliza asked.

"Too early," Castle told her quickly. He couldn't help lean over to kiss her forehead when she pretended to pout and crossed her arms over her chest. "And to your idea Alexis… are you going to be okay with all of them?"

"Of course," Alexis said. "I did this before remember?"

"And we're good!" the twins said in near protest.

"We are too," Julia then said rapidly, motioning to herself, Mari and Eliza.

"We're kidding," Castle said quickly.

"I think the more important thing to ask," Beckett began. "Is to ask if the girls themselves are okay with this."

"I am," Eliza said. "Go so you can kiss."

Glancing over at Skye and Mary as they were nearly snorting in their restrained laughter Castle said, "I wouldn't laugh, she's talking about you too."

"Really," Skye said before she looked over at Eliza and saw that the toddler was smiling at them. "Okay, well… we don't go to the bar for that reason but it makes us want to kiss."

"That's good too," Julia whispered to her little sister.

"Then go!" Eliza cried.

"We will," Beckett said before she looked at the girls to see them nodding in agreement. Since by then their lunch had been paid for she handed Eliza to her husband before she slid out of the booth. "So now we'll go back to your room-" she began to say.

"No naps!" the toddler protested.

"No, not naps," Beckett said.

"Wait, weren't we gonna go out to take pictures?" Julia asked. By then they were stepping outside and when she saw how much the rain was coming down she said, "I guess not."

"Take some pictures here while we try and get a taxi… somehow," Mary suggested to them.

"I'll stay with them," Beckett said. She and Alexis did so and once the girls had gotten their fill of pictures she went over to the cab they had with Skye. "I was going to say Eliza," she told the toddler. "We need to go to our rooms to change first."

"Oh," the toddler said thoughtfully. "That's good then, let's go."

"We are right now," Castle said slightly laughingly. Soon they were pulling up in front of the hotel and once he was sure that Skye had her own umbrella set he got theirs ready before the others joined him underneath it and they soon made their way inside before they went up an elevator to their floor.

Leaving the girls with Alexis to change into their bathing suits and outer layers Beckett let Castle take her hand before they then walked to their room. Inside she wasn't surprised at all when they suddenly were in each other's arms and kissing desperately. She was a little startled as she realized she hadn't really felt much need to kiss him in the museum with their friends and family around them but guessed it was stemming more from the night before and the short satiety it had provided.

When they'd parted finally Castle said to his wife breathlessly, "I needed that… desperately."

"That's how we were kissing each other so you should know I did too," Beckett told him with a slight smile. "Come on," she told him, brushing her lips gently to his after she'd finished speaking. "Watch me?"

"God yes," Castle said before she led him over to the window seat. "Thank you," he said as she began to undress before he realized that she hadn't brought over her bathing suit.

Beckett smiled at his realization; since it had been in the tone of his voice; but didn't stop until she was naked and she needed to go to the dresser. She felt her husband's eyes on her while she was going and when she had her bikini she went back to him and set it on the table in front of her husband. Dressing in it she could feel the power she had over her husband easily as his eyes were seemingly glued to her. When she was finished she turned to him and leaned over to him until he was leaning back so she could place her hands on the window on either side of him. "Well?" she asked, slightly teasingly and slightly seriously.

"I love you," Castle said, making sure that his eyes didn't go down at all to her breasts.

Unable to help laughing Beckett leaned over the rest of the way to him and kissed him gently before they were soon pulling away from each other. "I love you too," she told him. "Come on let's go."

"Wait, my turn ne…xt," Castle started to say when she sat in the space next to him. "Oh… great let me get my trunks," he said.

Beckett fought back her laughter that time though it was incredibly hard to do as her husband was nearly bounding over to where they were in the dresser. She then settled against the back of the couch before he was standing in front of her and beginning to undress. She could understand why he had stared at her as she was doing the same to him, her eyes roving over his body as it was very quickly bared to her.

"Sorry I'm not-" Castle began to say when he was naked and then reaching back for his trunks.

"Oh don't worry," Beckett told him seductively as she couldn't help her tone with that. "You can't really be aroused now."

"That's true," Castle said before he pulled on his trunks all the way and closed them quickly. "Okay-" he started to say before she was almost jumping up in front of him, wrapping her arms as tightly around him as she could. He responded to her kiss as enthusiastically as she was doing and he wasn't sure how long they were like that, only that when they did part they were both breathing a little heavily. "I want to reiterate what I told you before," he told her seriously as they pressed their foreheads together.

"So do I," Beckett said easily before their lips met again. But unlike the kiss before it was shorter and they were soon parting and she said, "Let's go."

As they were walking to where their clothes to wear over their bathing suits were Castle put his hand on the end of the bed and pressing down said, "It feels nice."

"It does," Beckett replied, smiling back at him before slipping on her dress. "But later Rick, I promise we'll take advantage of the time we have."  
"Thank you," Castle said seriously before he had on a shirt and pants. When he was set he followed his wife outside before they paused in seeing Skye and Mary down the hall in front of their room kissing very heavily. "You know," he said absently though it was to get their attention. "Anybody can just walk down the hall…"

"Shut it," Skye said in a mock warning tone of voice. "You would have done the same if the need overtook you," she then added as they walked up to the two.

"You know she's right," Castle told his wife.

"Of course," Beckett said with a shrug. She smiled when her husband looked at her with wide eyes for a moment and then said to the two women, "You're looking forward to tonight?"

"The dinner or the bar?" Mary asked.

"The latter," Castle said quickly.

The four laughed and as they went the rest of the way to where their kids were they talked about the bar before they reached the door. Once there Castle knocked so they could be let in to see if they were all ready by then to go swimming.

"We're ready," Alexis said as she opened the door to them all. She smiled at them and then moved aside so they could see that the girls were all in a line behind her. "They wanted to mimic Madeline," she then said in explanation as the adults all laughed.

"Wouldn't you be two by two?" Castle pointed out.

"Come on," Beckett told them. She took Eliza's hand once she walked out to her and they headed down to the indoor pool. When she saw that it was empty she told the girls, "I think we'll have it to ourselves today."

"But why Mommy?" Eliza asked. "Why don't everybody swim?"

"I think some people are out at other places," Castle said as they were getting their chairs for their time there.

"Mummy," Marie said then after her mother had taken off her shirt and jeans. "We didn't have dessert last night."

"Because we had it after lunch at The Three Broomsticks," Skye said easily though she shot a smile over at Beckett who she saw was looking over to her.

"Mummy!" the twins said at the same time.

"Let's swim a bit before we address that alright?" Skye said, sitting down and reaching for her daughters.

Beckett smiled when the twins groaned to their mother playfully while Skye was hugging them and she turned to her daughters who were suddenly throwing themselves at her. "You were listening?" she asked.

"Yeah we get desserts right?" Eliza asked

"We'll see," Castle said, reaching for the two. "Come on, to the pool."

After they were all ready to go the group went together to the edge of the pool where they took turns getting in before they were swimming around it. After a while they separated, breaking into pairs or in Castle and Beckett's case a group of three as they had Eliza with them.

"You're getting really good at this sweetheart," Castle was saying to the toddler as he was next to her, watching her swim on her own. "Again love, a water baby."

Eliza giggled and let her father pick her up before she pressed a kiss to his cheek telling him firmly, "I'm your baby."

"Our baby sweetie," Beckett told her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "And he means you love the water."

Thinking that over for a moment Eliza then nodded and said, "Yep."

Laughing with his wife Castle said, "Want me to throw you over there?"

"Hold on," Beckett told him quickly. "Not without her vest on."

"Then what about jumping?" Castle asked.

"It's fine," Skye called to them as she'd heard that question. "But better it's just her."

Wriggling around a little eagerly as her father carried her over to the side Eliza waited as patiently as she could before her parents said she could jump. She did so and once she was underwater she wasn't surprised when Castle picked her up. "Again?" she asked.

"Why don't we swim for a little longer?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he then let her swim over to her mother before he was following her quickly.

"This is so cool," Mari was saying to Julia and the twins as they were sitting on the edge of the pool.

"I know, I guess we should be glad that it was raining so we could do this," Kathleen commented.

"Was there a lot to see?" Julia asked the twins since she knew their mothers were the ones who largely had planned what they were going to do outside of Tokyo and Mt. Fuji.

"We weren't too sure where exactly to take you guys," Skye was saying as she and Mary swam together to the four.

"We had been thinking the Nunobiki Falls but they've been closed right now because of… issues," Mary began before her wife splashed her.

"Mummy, Mommy stop!" Marie said as the two women began to speak in Japanese.

"Yeah, we know something bad happened now," Kathleen said.

"Was there a murder?" Julia said.

"Hold on," Skye said, looking back at Castle and Beckett who she saw had left Eliza with Alexis in the shallow end. She spoke in Russian to the latter and then said, "They'll tell you."

"There's an idea that the samurai had," Castle began. "It's called _seppuku_."

"Suicide?" Julia guessed. She smiled briefly when the adults looked at her in surprise and she then said, "If it wasn't murder it's that… it's bad?"

"Very bad so all you need to know is that someone did that," Beckett said.

"I have no idea why," Skye said, not surprised when the four looked to her. "The police don't know yet but he did it there."

"Have you been there?" Julia asked.

"I have, no nothing to me that would suggest a depression that would push someone to do that," Skye replied. "But you four don't need to concern yourselves about it."

"You are having fun right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Marie said, nodding rapidly.

"And we won't tell Eliza," Mari then said.

"Good now get back in the pool because we're going to play some volleyball," Castle said. He was relieved when the girls all cheered at that and then slid into the water before they swam over to Eliza and Alexis who was catching the toddler as she jumped from the steps.

"Do I get to play?" Eliza asked hopefully as she watched Castle bring the beach ball he soon started to inflate.

"I think so," Beckett said. "I'll sit with you on the steps but no trying to go back and get it alright?" She smiled and then kissed the toddler's cheek before turning to Castle who slipped into the water and hit the ball over to Kathleen who squealed before hitting it back.

As they were going back and forth Alexis said with a smile, "Funny how we divided up."

"Natural division," Castle said. He laughed when he felt a splash to his back and looked back to see that it was Eliza, jumping at him a second later. "I don't know if I can hit the ball with you here," he told her laughing as he held her against his hip.

"I don't wanna play," the toddler told him firmly.

"Does anyone else want to step out on your team?" Castle called to them.

"I'll go," Beckett told her husband, standing up. "One of you come over to our side."

"We have cookies," Castle said in a singsong voice as Eliza was swimming over to Beckett. He laughed when five people splashed him in front of him while three were doing so behind him. "Everyone's against me," he said though he was still laughing.

"No they're not," Beckett said, setting Eliza down outside of the pool.

Castle was starting to get ready to hit the ball as it was heading his way but paused suddenly, leading to the ball hitting him on the head.

Beckett, smiling at her husband as the girls burst into laughter at that, said, "Neither am I."

"Thank you," Castle called before he turned his attention to the game again.

Wrapping her towel around herself Beckett then sat on the chair that she'd chosen and sat with Eliza on her lap, kissing her temple. "You're tired already sweetie?"

"No," the toddler said very firmly. "I want to rest so I can swim over there."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you go over there?" Beckett asked, reaching down for her hand and kissing it gently as she had been pointing to the deep end.

"I love you?" Eliza framed into a question after thinking that over for a moment.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she leaned down, kissing the top of the toddler's head before she said, "We can take you over there but later."

"And my vest?" Eliza asked. When her mother nodded she sighed and then said, "Kay."

After a while the beach ball flew out of the pool and Castle went to get it before he threw it back to the others before going to his wife and their youngest. "Hey," he said, smiling when Eliza looked up at him with a beaming smile.

"Are you tired too?" Beckett asked her husband, watching him kissing their daughter on her forehead.

"No," Castle said simply before he leaned over and shared a kiss with her.

"He was jealous of me Mommy," Eliza said when they'd parted.

"She's smart," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife before he sat on the edge of the chair they were on. He looked out at the pool and seeing that everyone had parted, going off into pairs though Alexis was with Julia and Mari.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, watching him.

"No just seeing if they were going to keep playing," Castle said. "Lopsided." He then felt Eliza patting his cheek and he turned to her, taking her hand and kissing the palm playfully a few times.

Sitting on the outside of the pool again with Mari, Julia was watching her family and smiling at the way that her parents were talking to Eliza before they all laughed. She tried to remember the youngest she'd been herself with them like that when she closed her eyes.

"Did you have to sneeze?" Mari asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"A little," Julia said, coughing slightly then as she opened her eyes again. She laughed slightly weakly and then said, "Come on, let's go under water."

"What is it?" Castle asked when he took Eliza from his wife and then saw that his wife was looking off to the side of them.

"Nothing," Beckett replied. "I'll be right back." She got up then, leaving behind her towel, and walking over to the deep end she said to Julia when she resurfaced, "Want to sit outside with us sweetie?"

Julia paused before she smiled and said, "Sure," before she swam over to the ladder near her and when she was out she was startled when her mother hugged her tightly. It took her only a second before she was wrapping her arms around her in return and pressing her cheek against her. "Wait, Mari-" she started to say before she turned around.

"I'm okay," the little girl said, waving at her as she was swimming with the twins.

"Come here," Beckett told her with a smile before they went to the chair. She was going to say something when she noticed that Eliza was bouncing on Castle's lap and she asked, "What is it? It's not about dessert is it?"

"No she wants-" Castle started to say before he was interrupted.

"Skye!" Eliza cried. She then repeated the woman's name under her parents quieted her down and she resumed bouncing again in impatience as the rest of them got out of the pool.

"What can I help you with Eliza?" Skye asked, very amused at the way the toddler was calling for her.

"Sing!" Eliza cried. "Please?" she then added for good measure after glancing at her parents.

"Oh… again? Are you really that sure?" Skye said slightly hesitantly.

"You said singing without music is good sometimes Mummy," Marie reminded her.

"And just in case you might protest again _grá_ ," Mary said with a smirk. "I've got this app now."

Sighing Skye said, "What would you like to hear?"

"First, while we think of something for you," Castle said quickly. "Dessert?"

Shooting him a grateful look Skye helped him get the desserts that they'd brought saying, "We got the beans."

"We brought the peppermint toads," Castle said.

"Then you should probably let them have a little bit of the beans first and then the toads," Alexis said. She smiled at the girls and told them, "That might help you when you get a disgusting bean."

"You can have one sweetie," Beckett said as Skye was opening the red and white stripped package.

"Maybe two if it's a bad flavor," Castle said to his wife.

At first Beckett was going to disagree before she then realized that he had a point about that. Seeing that Eliza was looking at her hopefully she smiled and pressed her lips to her temple. "He's right, you should have a chance to have a good flavor," she said as Skye shook out a bean into the toddler's hand.

"I have no idea what this one is," Skye said, studying the soft green bean with some black streaks on it. "They came out with new flavors not too long ago and it's extensive now… the list I mean."

"Try it," Julia said, coming over to stand with them.

Biting into it Eliza chewed slowly before she then smiled and said, "Chocolate!"

"With green?" Mari said in surprise.

"I think it's mint chocolate chip," Beckett suggested. She smiled when Eliza nodded, beaming as she ate the other half of the bean. "Alright let me see what I get." She watched as Skye shook some out onto her palm before she did the same with Castle and she looked at the four she had.

"All at once?" Castle asked.

"Ew, Dad that's pretty gross," Alexis said in protest.

"Yeah, what if you get earwax?" Mari said.

"Then I'll play it safe," Castle replied. He then looked around at the others and asked, "Did you have your first bean yet?"

"I think just Eliza did," Marie said. "Can we go and say what we get?"

"Go ahead," Mary said then.

The nine all ate their first bean and a cough came from Alexis who immediately said, "I think I got black pepper."

"That's not too bad," Beckett said. "I got Kiwi."

"Birthday cake for me," Castle said before he looked to the others.

"Pumpkin," Mary said.

"I got the same thing," Mari said with a smile.

"Marshmallow," Kathleen then told the others.

"Strawberry," Marie replied.

"Well?" Castle asked Julia.

Smiling the girl said, "Lemon."

"Alright, now we can eat the rest," Castle said. "And love one more for her?"

"It might be two more," Beckett said as she grabbed the box and shook two into Eliza's hand.

"Ready?" Skye then said to everyone else. They all ate a bean and she made a face before eating her second before going through the third and fourth. "Blech, okay I got soap as the second one, luckily blueberry the third and thank goodness peppermint for the last."

"Dirt, watermelon and… ugh vomit I think," Mary said before grabbing for the box to get another. "Oh much better… cherry."

"I got spearmint, earthworm and lemon drop," Alexis told them.

"Lime, mushroom and raspberry," Beckett said as everyone looked to her next.

"Not bad," Castle said. "I got raspberry first, then grass and honey. The grass wasn't too bad to tell you the truth."

"I had that one first," Julia said quickly. "Then pumpkin and last was grape."

"I had… I think the cake one, fish and last was the best, gingerbread," Mari said.

"Mine was honey, mushroom and mushroom," Marie said. "Thank you Mommy," she said to Mary as she handed her another before she ate her last bean. She laughed softly and said, "Lemon."

"I got pumpkin, gingerbread and blackberry," Kathleen said with a smile.

"That's the best one…" Julia started to say before everyone looked at Eliza.

"I got chocolate," the toddler said with a wide smile.

"Nice," Castle said. "Who wants a toad that's all minty?" He started to hand them out and once they were eating he said, "Anyone think of a song."

"Not at the moment," Skye said in mock anger. "Not with my mouth all full of chocolate."

"Just the suggestion," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her friend.

"I think I know two," Julia said a little hesitantly.

"Do tell," Skye said.

Smiling Julia then said, " _Heading for the Light_?"

"Ooh that's a bit of a duet if my lovely wife is up to it," Skye said teasingly to Mary.

"Lovely," the woman said with a snort. "And I'm up for it if you are."

"I think she just called your bluff," Alexis said with a smile.

"She did and I'm ready to reply to it," Skye said as she had finished her candy. Sipping some water she then cleared her throat and hummed as Mary did the same before she said, "Ready?" to the others. When they all nodded she took a breath, waiting for her wife to start to the instrumental on the app on her phone. At the point they needed to sing she started off first on her own.

 _I've wandered around with nothing more than time on my hands  
I was lost in the night with no sight of you  
And at times it was so blue and lonely  
Heading for the light_

 _Been close to the edge, hanging by my fingernails  
I've rolled and tumbled through the roses and the thorns  
And I couldn't see the sign that warned me  
Heading for the light_

At that point Mary began to sing with her wife, smiling at their daughters as they were smiling back widely in pleasure and at Castle and Beckett's daughters who looked impressed.

 _Ooo, I didn't see that big black cloud hanging over me  
And when the rain came down I was nearly drowned  
I didn't know the mess I was in_

Beckett smiled at Eliza on her lap when the toddler started to bounce in time to the beat of the music and kissed her temple before they listened to Skye singing on her own before Mary joined her on another verse.

 _My shoes are wearing out, walking down this same highway  
I don't see nothing new but I feel a lot of change  
And I get the strangest feeling as I'm  
Heading for the light_

 _Ooh, my hands were tired jokers and fools on either side  
But still I kept on till the worst had gone  
Now I see the hole I was in_

 _My shoes are wearing out, walking down this same highway  
I don't see nothing new but I feel a lot of change  
And I get the strangest feeling as I'm  
Heading for the light_

 _I see the sun ahead, I ain't never looking back  
All the dreams are coming true as I think of you  
Now there's nothing in the way to stop me  
Heading for the light  
Now there's nothing in the way to stop me  
Heading for the light_


	16. Tomorrow May Rain (Part 2)

When the two women had stopped they nodded to the others as they were applauding for them loudly and once they'd finished Julia hurried over to Skye.

"Can you sing again?" the girl asked.

"I think I might manage it," Skye replied, smiling over at Castle and Beckett.

"Do you know the song _You Belong to Me_?" Julia said eagerly.

"Oh…" Mari said as her friend was looking at her then.

"Yeah, you know it really well," Julia said with a nod.

"But not in my bathing suit," Mari said in embarrassment.

"We can wear our dresses," Julia said eagerly.

"And put on your shoes," Castle told them. "That way you won't slip." He couldn't help smile at the fact that Mari was going over to Beckett with Julia and said, "I'm interested in this, you know to dance as the boy?"

"Of course I do!" Julia said in mock indignation. "I paid attention to Peter's steps."

"And so you two know I can sing this," Skye said in amusement. "So you're going to dance the…"

"The Foxtrot," Julia and Mari said at the same time once they were in their sundresses and sandals.

"I know our girls will enjoy seeing this," Mary said.

"Me too," Eliza said. She smiled when everyone laughed and then watched as Julia and Mari stepped to the space next to the last chair in their section.

"Are you all ready? And should I sing the whole song?" Skye asked the two. "Alright, let's begin," she said to her wife as the girls had nodded to both her questions. She smiled when they waited for the intro music to begin before she started to sing and they began to dance together.

 _See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me_

 _See the marketplace in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
But remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me_

 _I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too, and blue_

 _Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me_

Mari cried out when Julia dipped her at the end but then started to laugh heavily as everyone applauded and as soon as she was standing up again she threw her arms around her best friend saying, "That was great!"

"It was," Julia said. She then said to Skye and Mary, "You dance together right?"

"Don't worry," Skye said soothingly. "You can dance together, you're both professionals and I don't think any of us have much of a problem with it."  
"I thought it was great," Alexis said. "By the way… swimming?"

"Oh yeah there's time still until we need to get ready right?" Marie asked.

The adults helped the kids get back to the pool where they started to swim again, playing together as they took up the rest of the time they had while the storm outside continued without them really noticing.

* * *

"I wonder," Castle said to his wife as they were together in their bedroom getting dressed for dinner. "If she'll have a chance to dance with girls… if that's really what she'll enjoy more later on," he said quickly.

"Maybe," Beckett replied, in the bathroom finishing up. "But when she'll be able to do that I don't know."

"Are you finished yet?" Castle then said. "I really want to see you Kate."

"You've seen me in this before," Beckett said in mock impatience.

"Doesn't matter," Castle shot back in the same tone before he sat up on the window seat as she walked out to him. Sighing slightly he said, "Thank you."

"You're crazy Rick," Beckett said with a soft laugh, shaking her head before she reached him. She appreciated the way he then ran his hands over her body when she was close enough for him to touch; glad she'd only brought one dress with her.

Studying the blue lace that she'd worn in DC, Castle watched her turn around then and said, "Okay you're all ready," when he saw she had her comb in the bun her hair was in. "Nothing?"

"Later after the bar," Beckett promised him, pulling him up after her. "But…" she began.

The two came together and began to kiss then, doing so deeply as they grasped at each other as hard as possible. When they had finally managed to tear apart from each other they made an agreement before they left the room, going down to their daughters' room. The McDouglases called to them before they were halfway there to make them wait for them to catch up until they continued on down the hall.

"We all look snazzy tonight," Mary commented.

"You told us to be," Castle said in mock exasperation.

"She's talking to me," Skye said, rolling her eyes at her wife. "She was pushing me for a dress but it never works."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. When the investigator looked at her she said, "I've never seen you wearing a dress, well, more than a sundress."

"Neither have we," Kathleen said, speaking for herself and her twin.

"You're not likely to," Skye replied before she then waited for Castle to knock on the door.

"They're ready," Alexis said laughing as once she'd opened the door her little sisters were rushing past her and to their mother.

"You've seen this dress already too," Beckett told them teasingly.

"Still, what do you think Daddy?" Julia said to her father as Alexis and Mari stepped out into the hall with them.

"Don't worry he still likes it," Skye commented. She smiled when Julia and Eliza turned to her, looking startled, and told them, "You can see on his face."

"Good," Eliza said, going to Castle then and taking his hand. They were soon walking over to the elevators and she asked, "What are we gonna eat?"

"Something different from Japanese or home food," Marie said.

"You know already?" Julia asked, walking arm in arm with Mari next to the twins.

"Mummy and Mommy told us," Kathleen replied.

"It's going to be Dim Sum tonight," Mary said as everyone looked to her and her wife.

"I thought we should have it once here, to see if maybe it's better than home since we're so close to China itself," Skye explained.

"You've never had it before?" Beckett asked in surprise as they were going down in one of the cars.

"We enjoy Japanese food so we took advantage of it," Mary answered.

"Soba nearly every day, some tempura here and there…" Skye said before she smiled while the others were laughing at her tone. "But this should be good."

They'd reached the floor the restaurant was on by then and walking up to it the investigator gave her name and they were led to a table next to the windows looking out on the harbor.

"I hope we won't regret asking for a table here," Mary commented as she, Skye, Castle and Beckett sat at the end while the girls were at the chairs closer to the window.

"They'll eat," Beckett said as she watched the five looking out on the storm.

"I'll help out with that," Alexis said, smiling at the others.

"It's so pretty," Julia pointed out. "But we'll eat."

"Ah so you heard us," Castle said jokingly.

"Of course Daddy," Eliza said firmly.

"Oh god she's growing up," Castle said. He nodded to Alexis and said, "You sounded just like that at that age kiddo."

"I'm gonna be four," Eliza said proudly.

"Very soon," Alexis commented, smiling at her father since he was across the table next to Beckett.

"How much?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Count with me," Alexis said as she knew Beckett was opening a calendar on her phone for her little sister. "One, two, three."

Gasping; and just barely remembering to keep it down since they were in a restaurant; Eliza whispered to her father, "It's almost time!"

"I know," Castle said in amusement.

"So we're going to Disneyland that day right?" Julia asked quickly as she could see some of the women with carts coming around the room.

"We thought you might like to go back there first for your birthday," Castle said, looking at Eliza. He wasn't surprised when she nodded eagerly and then told Beckett next to him, "Told you."

"Did you make a bet?" Mari asked interestedly.

Neither Castle nor Beckett could respond to that as they were beginning to pick up the food from the carts that were passing by, making sure that everyone had enough. When they were all set they began to eat, hungry since they had long since swum off their small dessert until they began to talk.

"Now you can tell us about tomorrow," Marie said to her mothers.

Sharing a smile with her husband Beckett said, "We're just going to drive around."

"No we aren't," Julia protested. "Say, really Skye."

"You don't think your mum would eventually tell you?" the investigator asked her in amusement.

"Say," four of the girls said together, Eliza eating at that moment.

"We're going to head to Himeji Castle and go through there in the morning," Skye finally said. "And then from there go further down to Miyajima Island. We'll walk around the shrine and look around what there is to see at the island until it gets dark."

"Cool," Eliza said eagerly. "I wanna see it."

"The island?" Castle asked.

"The castle?" Mary then said.

"Everything," all five girls said together that time.

"We will," Beckett said in a promise. She wasn't surprised when the five looked over to the window and she said, "It's supposed to stop tonight."

"Really?" Mari asked hopefully.

"It is," Castle said. "We were concerned about that too since we want to go to an island."

"Keep eating girls," Mary said to the twins as they'd stopped.

"You too Julia," Beckett said, smiling at her oldest.

Smiling back at her mother Julia began to nibble slightly on her _shu mai_ before she then said, "We're not gonna be able to swim tomorrow are we?"

"They have hot springs that we can all share," Skye commented. She tried not to laugh too hard when the five girls shot a glance at Castle and she enlightened them with the fact, "You're wearing suits in there by the way."

"So… sorta swimming?" Marie asked.

"Relaxing," Mary told her. "If of course you'd like to still do that."

"I do," Julia said. She wasn't surprised when the others nodded in agreement with her and she then told the adults, "How are we getting there? A big bridge?"

"No, a ferry," Skye said as Castle and Beckett looked to her to answer that. "We're not taking cars with us so I hope you guys will be okay with walking over there."

"I'm gonna walk," Eliza said. "I want to see the island and water and…"

"There'll be cherry trees blooming," Mary told them, sharing a smile with her wife as all the girls gasped in joy at that idea.

"So we have to take our cameras," Julia commented.

"Of course," Beckett said as they began to eat the sesame balls they'd gotten as by then they were finishing up their food.

"That was really good," Castle said. "But you know we're not just throwing you six into the room and going to the bar right?" he directed to the girls.

"You can't throw 'lexis Daddy," Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"You learned that from your mom and sister," Castle said, trying not to laugh at the toddler. "And it was just an expression." He turned his attention to Skye and Mary, seeing that the former was giving her credit card before he told them, "I was going to do that…"

"We've got it," Mary replied. "So," she then said to the girls and to keep Castle from protesting. "What are you going to do when we get back to play?"

"We have cards don't we?" Mari asked.

"We do but there are ten of us," Beckett said.

"I can play with you Mommy," Julia said then.

Surprised Beckett was going to say she didn't need to before she studied her oldest's face and saw there was an almost pleading expression to her face. "We can do that but what do you want to play?" she then said.

" _Cinquillo_ please," Eliza said before any of the other girls could respond.

"What about our dolls?" Marie whispered then to Julia and Mari.

"When they go to the bar," the former replied, nodding to the adults.

"We'll listen to Alexis," Marie said quickly.

"Speaking of playing let's go," Skye said as she got her card back. She was surprised when Eliza, once she was off her chair, went to her and took her hand. "Can I help you Miss Eliza?" she asked with a smile once they'd left the restaurant.

"Can I play with you?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Oh I think we can arrange that," Skye replied, glancing to Castle who inclined his head once to her. "You think I'm good?"

Eliza looked up at the woman and then giggled shyly before looking away and then towards her big sister.

"I think she thinks you're cool," Julia said, mostly guessing that. "Since you know how to fly planes."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you to think," Skye said, looking down and smiling at her. "And let's see how we do playing cards."

They were in the elevator by then and once they had reached their floor they walked down the hall to the suite the girls were using. Inside the girls gathered at the window while their parents were getting some drinks for them before they started to play.

Sitting down at the table first Castle said to Mari who was going to play with him, "So you think we could maybe win?"

"I dunno," the little girl said shyly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't ask him," Beckett said with a smile. "He'd say yes-"

"And then lose," Alexis finished for her stepmother, smiling brightly at her father.

Sighing Castle said, "You see how they are to me."

"Just because we tease you doesn't mean we don't love you," Alexis replied but mostly for the girls' sake in case they might worry.

"Let's just play and see how this goes," Castle said before he began to deal the cards out to them all.

When everyone had looked at their hands for a while Skye said, "Anyone want to cop out about now and throw that five of coins."

"Rick!" Beckett said when no one replied to that.

Castle pretended to jump at that and tried not to smile when Mari giggled at him before he said, "Better put it down."

Once she had set down the card Mari watched as the others put down cards or else a chip if they didn't have them. She glanced at Julia and saw she was soon whispering to her mother before they laughed softly together. Seeing them she suddenly blurted out, "When are we talking to our families again?"

"We were going to let you do that after we come back to the mainland," Beckett said first to that. "So the day after tomorrow if that's alright."

"Okay," Mari said with a smile. "I just wanted to say hi to them."

"You will, we'll text them," Castle promised. He then nodded and said, "I don't know…"

"You're drunk aren't you?" Mary said in amusement.

"That would be quite a feat," Castle replied. "Didn't even drink a drop of liquor."

"You're not playing," Marie said in protest.

"We are, this is how we mess each other up," Skye said. "Although I don't know if this is really the game you want to be doing that with."

"So we should just be quiet?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Why not, nice sound of the rain on the windows of course," Skye told them.

"That's boring," Eliza said. "Why don't you sing?"

"Oh no, I've done plenty of singing today," Skye said with a smile. "But if anyone else wants to do so…"

"You'd run screaming from the room," Alexis said.

"I've heard you before," Skye said. She wasn't surprised when everyone was nearly silent and then looked up at them with a slight laugh and told them, "I'm talking to you Kate."

"That time in DC?" Castle asked for his wife.

"Yes I could hear you," Skye replied setting down her second to last card. "And you Julia."

Blushing the girl said, "I don't sing too, too good… well?" She had directed the question to her father and when he nodded she then said to Skye, "I just sing for fun."

"I think you sing really nice," Mari told her friend in slight protest. "We sing together when we're in her room or mine."

"Good that's how I started myself," Skye said. "By the by, Eliza and I have won."

Alexis laughed with the other adults as the girls looked to see that the investigator was right. "That was a nice game… another?"

Looking at his watch Castle said, "I think we've got enough time for it," directing that to his wife and the McDouglases.

"We do," Skye said with a slight smile. "You're sure you don't mind us going?" She then said quickly before anyone could reply to her, "You lot aren't going to start going all over the beds jumping are you?"

"No," the girls said nearly at the same time, laughing.

"But you thought about it didn't you?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Kinda," Julia said, not surprised when the others looked to her to answer. "When we first got here-"

"After you left to go to your rooms," Mari said quickly.

"But then we talked about time outs and then the swimming pool…" Kathleen started to say.

"Mostly the pool?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Yep, so we decided to be good," Marie said.

"And we do want to play," Julia said.

"I want to play Harry Potter," Eliza suddenly said. She was surprised when everyone laughed and then asked, "What?"

"There's nothing really surprising about that," Castle said with a smile at her on Skye's lap still.

"So we can't play?" Eliza asked.

"Oh no, you can," Beckett said quickly to reassure her. "We just had a feeling that might come up."

"Does everyone want to play that?" Mary then asked. When everyone nodded she said, "Great, which you can do now."

"Wow, I am… terrible tonight," Castle said as the woman had set down her last card.

"So am I," Mari said in laughter. "We're playing together remember?"

"Alright we should say goodnight so we can go and let you play," Beckett said. She hugged Mari who came over to her after Castle had done so saying, "Have fun and goodnight."

"Thank you Kate, night," the little girl replied before stepping out of the way of Julia and Eliza.

"Okay, come here you two," Beckett said, holding her arms out to them. She enveloped them tightly inside her embrace and then kissed them before saying, "I love you two, have fun with your friends and sister."

"We will," Julia said first. "And I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza then said eagerly to them before they hugged their mother again.

After Beckett had shared a kiss with the two Castle laughed when they ran to him after Mari had hugged him and threw themselves at him before they kissed each cheek. "Okay so I think I should let you two know that I love you too Julia, Eliza; very much."

"Love you Daddy," the toddler said first earnestly.

"And I love you too Daddy," Julia added. She waited for her sister to share a kiss with their father until she had done so and once they'd parted she said, "Have fun with Skye and Mary."

"I think we will," Castle said with a nod. He then went to Alexis and after hugging her said, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Dad," Alexis said before she was turned her attention to her stepmother who was hugging her.

"Don't worry, I have no doubts about your mothering capabilities," Beckett told her. "Have fun."

"That's from me too," Castle said with a smile to his daughter. After he'd shared a kiss with her he then said goodbye to the girls with Beckett before they left the suite with Skye and Mary.

"Okay, robes it is I think," Alexis said to the girls with a smile once she had locked the door behind them. "Come on."

After some looking through suitcases to get their hands on their robes and wands the six were ready to go before they looked at each other.

"What should we play exactly?" Kathleen said.

"Maybe we can play duels?" Mari suggested a little hesitantly. She was surprised when they all agreed eagerly to that and then said, "Really?"

"Why not? It's a really good idea," Julia said reassuringly to her, squeezing her hand tightly. "So how do we do this?"

"By age first," Marie said.

"Yeah sister versus sister," Kathleen said, mocking a growling voice. When she and her twin saw that the others were staring at her they broke down into laughter and nearly started to weep. "Our mommy talks like that sometimes."

"Okay you guys, we need to start or we're not going to have any time at all to play," Alexis said. "Julia? Shall we?"

Going into the open space in the middle of the room Julia said, "Can we do any spell?"

"You remember the ones on the site we play with right?" Alexis asked. "Do you guys know them?" she then directed to the twins.

"Yeah that's where we got sorted," Marie said for herself and her sister.

"Okay," Alexis said. "Remember first we bow." After she and her sister had done so she told the others, "Someone needs to count down for us."  
"I'll do that," Mari said with a smile. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus!" Julia cried at the same time as her sister while they pointed their wands at each other. She laughed when Alexis then tossed her wand aside and said, "So I won?"

"I think you did Jules," Eliza told her seriously.

"Okay, next Mari," Marie said with a smile. "Unless you don't wanna 'cause she's your friend."

"Best friend," Julia and Mari said at the same time. They smiled at each other before the latter walked out in front of her. "Don't take it easy."

"Don't use that same spell Julia," Mari said in a teasingly stern tone of voice.

"Okay," the girl said, rolling her eyes before she laughed with her. She waited for Alexis to count down before they were then 'casting' at the same time. "Petrificus totalus!" she cried out.

"Mimble Wimble!" Mari replied, pointing her wand in front of her.

"I think that's Jules again," Alexis said.

Eliza squealed when Mari ran over to the couch and fell on it, pretending to be still and she rushed over to it, tapping her chest. "Wake up!" she said seriously.

"I think you mean Eneverate," Alexis said with a smile. "But you can get up Mari."

"Your turn now," Kathleen said to her twin. "Use a good one."  
"I'll try," Marie said, smiling widely at her before she stepped out in front of Julia. They bowed and then she cried, "Flippendo!"

"Confundus!" Julia cried. But she knew her spell wasn't said in time so she let herself fall back before she began to laugh. "I should have used that one instead."

"Still, now I need to fight my sister," Marie said. "My twin."

"We did it before," Kathleen said with a laugh as she walked to stand in front of her twin. "Ready?"

Julia stood with Mari as they watched the twins duel, Mari beating her sister before she said to Eliza, "Good luck!"

"Yeah," the toddler said, giggling as Marie looked at her with wide eyes at her obvious confidence. She stood in front of the little girl and after they bowed she waited for Alexis to count them down before she cried out, "Incendio!"

"Ah! She put my robe on fire!" Marie cried jokingly, patting the side of it as much as she could.

"She won though!" Julia said, going over to her little sister and hugging her tightly.

"Okay you guys," Alexis said with a smile as Marie and Kathleen were helping Marie with her 'burning' robes. "We have a little more time so now you can play whatever you want."

"Let's play the books," Marie suggested.

Alexis sat on the couch and smiled at the five girls while they were playing what they could of the books but mostly making up their own scenes. She then watched as they were soon pretending to cast spells at different items in the room and looked at Eliza as she rushed over to her to help her up.

With Alexis playing with them the girls found they didn't even care that they were closing in on their bed time, having too much fun doing whatever they could until then and taking advantage of that time left.

* * *

"I hope Alexis will be able to calm our girls down," Skye said a little absently as she and Beckett were sitting at a tall table at the windows in the bar they were at.

"She's good with her sisters," Beckett said. "Or are you saying that because they're playing with their robes and wands right now?"

"Mostly that," Skye said with a smile before they laughed. She glanced outside and said, "We'll leave at a quarter to nine."

"How big is the castle?" Beckett then asked.

"We didn't go to this before but from what we saw in our travel book it's quite big… it should take us to lunch," Skye said.

"Is he finally going to be able to have those…" Beckett started to say.

" _Okonomiyaki_ ," Skye told her.

"That," Beckett replied.

"Perhaps," Skye said. "No you know already we are," she said with a laugh.

"I think so," Beckett said slowly. She looked past her friend's shoulder and said, "Should we have talked in Russian about… something?"

"Like what?" Skye asked. "Did we have anything that private to say?" She then pretended to look thoughtful before she told her in Russian, " _We're going to tonight since we can_."

" _We have a challenge_ ," Beckett said in the same language.

"Ooh, _nice, how's that going_?" Skye asked.

" _Something every night_ ," Beckett explained.

" _Which means you're doing exactly that_ ," Skye said.

"Something we should know about?" Castle asked as he and Mary approached the two who were laughing together.

" _We were talking about your challenge you've got going on apparently_ ," Skye said, switching to Irish.

" _Interesting why are you talking about that_?" Mary asked, directing that to Beckett.

" _And she wouldn't have told me something about the two of you_?" she replied.

" _Touché_ ," Mary said in reply before they all laughed. She sat on the side of the table next to her wife before saying, "So here's to our trip so far."

"And thanks to you two for taking us all around the country," Castle said before they were tapping their glasses against each other's. When they had taken sips he then said, "So what's next for you?"

"If you mean trips you know already we're going to Europe in the summer," Mary replied.

"He doesn't. How did you know?" Skye said, narrowing her eyes at Castle.

"I don't know exactly," he replied. "I just thought you two had thought about it."  
"You're going to have a baby?" Beckett said to Mary.

"No," the woman replied simply. "We were talking about adopting again but that was mainly at the beginning of the trip."

"Eliza?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah but we're set," Skye said. "We told ourselves this is the last time we're going to talk about this."

"You've done it off and on?" Beckett asked.

"It was for some time if we would try and get pregnant," Mary said. "Namely me."

"It's not that I don't like babies," Skye said, not surprised when Castle looked to her. "I didn't want to be pregnant."

"And I did," Mary said. "But we had an issue… sorry Rick."

"No, I understand," Castle said. "The idea a man would have to be involved."

"There wasn't anyone we really trusted to be the father," Skye said. "We have friends but it would get awkward and we didn't want an anonymous father so that was why we adopted and why we decided not to get pregnant. But that's just us."

"It is your choice," Beckett pointed out. "I meant to ask," she said after they were silent for a while. "How is the weather as far north as we're going?"

"Good," Mary said. "It's cold of course but we're not going to see any snow which is what we want of course."

"I was kind of wishing we'd see some," Castle said. "Have you ever seen pictures of the country here with it?"

"We have but if you were that eager we'd need to have gone two months ago," Skye said. "And it's quite cold then."

"Yes… too bad," Castle said as he had been about to joke but then stopped when he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"Something I'd love to ask," Mary said then. "Do you two have an idea of what you want to do for your next book?"

"We do," Castle said.

"No sharing?" Skye said in amusement when he put his hand over his wife's mouth then.

Beckett pushed away Castle's hand and then said, "Yes, do you remember the case you helped us out on?"

"Oh I see," Skye said with a nod. "Nice that should be a great book."

"We'll change it-" Beckett started to say.

"You're going to be putting my wife back in right?" Mary interrupted her with.

"Yes," Castle said. He laughed when he saw the look that his wife was giving him and he then told the two, "She said you'd figure that out. And we'd like to include you."

"Spelling it like our daughter?" Mary asked. She smiled when her wife laughed and then said to the two, "That would be alright… a bit odd but alright."  
"No, we're going to use the name Marion," Beckett said.

"That was her choice," Castle said. "I wasn't sure at first but then I realized it was a good pair with Sky. Sky and Marion but you might not be in it too much."

"I wasn't helping with the case in real life," Mary said. "But thank you for the mention."  
"At least we have your permission," Beckett said with a smile. She finished off the last of her drink and then said to the two, "We're off."

"Again no accent; I think you could do it," Skye told her teasingly. Finishing off her drink she and Mary then followed Castle and Beckett out of the bar before they went over to the elevators. Once they were at their floor they took a moment to say goodnight to one another before they were walking ahead of the two.

Watching with Beckett as Skye and Mary were wrapping their arms around each other Castle then turned to her and said, "I was thinking-"

"Coffee," Beckett said at the same time as him. She nodded with a smile and then said, "Let's go." With that she let her husband take her hand before they started walking to their room rapidly at the same time.

* * *

"They do have really great coffee here," Castle said as he walked over to his wife with a mug in each hand.

Beckett smiled and then said, "Sorry."

"No don't worry," Castle told his wife rapidly. "I'm just letting you know what I'm doing tomorrow morning once I get up."

"I hope you do," Beckett said before she sipped at her tea. She wasn't at all surprised when her husband watched her closely before he reached up and ran his hand over her hair. "Drink love it'll keep you warm," she told him with a smile.

Though he knew he should drink Castle couldn't stop himself and he leaned over, brushing his lips to hers before she took his lips in a more passionate kiss. It was what he'd been hoping for and he responded to her as eagerly as he possibly could until finally they were parting. "I can taste the tea on your tongue," he said, almost as if in wonder.

"Drink," Beckett said, her voice a little breathless as they stared at each other intently.

"Tomorrow," Castle said after he'd sipped at the mint tea. "Tomorrow night…"

"You're anticipating already?" Beckett asked in amusement, a smile on her face.

"I can't help it," Castle said, almost begging her. "I think about you constantly Kate."

Reaching up Beckett rubbed her thumb over his lower lip and said, "I do the same with you Rick. But let's take tonight and worry about tomorrow tomorrow." She wasn't surprised when he opened his mouth to protest that and she said, "I'm not forgetting our challenge."

"Good," Castle said a little simply as he knew she wasn't kidding. He kissed her again, gently, and when they parted he smiled at her saying, "Did you want another cup?"

"No," Beckett said firmly before she drank a little more. She then smiled at him and watched him drain the rest of his mug before she then did the same with her cup. Watching him take the mugs to set aside she wrapped her right hand over her left arm and when he turned back to her she nearly started to shake. In that instant of him turning away his eyes were darkening and she quickly reached out to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck once he was with her again. Their lips were crushed against each other and she clutched tightly to the back of his neck before she was suddenly picked up as he'd been bent over to kiss her.

After some time of their tongues rolling around each other desperately Castle pulled back and said, "Wait, let's sit… I was going to but I couldn't wait…"

"We don't have to," Beckett replied before they were sitting then together. She smiled widely at him and with her arms wrapped around him said, "How long?"

"I'm going to… do something to you," Castle replied before he was crushing his lips against hers. He was clutching her against him before he then stroked her back through the lace, shuddering a few times at the texture of it before he pulled away so they could breathe. "You're incredible," he said, breathless.

Beckett brushed her lips to his and then said, "So are you." She then realized that his hand was on her knee and she looked down with him to it before very slowly, carefully, he slid it up under her skirt. Trembling she soon felt the warmth of his hand on her bare skin and it became so intense she bit at her lower lip to keep from crying out too loudly which she wasn't surprised he noticed as he looked up at her.

"Don't hold back," Castle told her, having been intending to sound slightly demanding but unable to really take that all the way through as he was breathless just looking into her eyes.

Cupping her husband's face Beckett drew him to her and they kissed yet again before she felt his thumb rubbing around her inner thigh though he wasn't that high up on it. When they parted she said with a smile, "You keep doing that I'll be clawing at you."

"Let me take my jacket off," Castle told her hurriedly before he reluctantly let her go. He threw off the blazer, managing to reach the couch before he turned back to Beckett and kissed her wildly.

Her heart immediately thudding in response Beckett did her best to match his vigor until she was pulling away before he pressed his lips around her neck. She moaned that time, which seemed to spur him on to continue, and she was sure he barely had to brush against her skin to feel the way her pulse was racing. Finally he came back to her lips and while his left hand pressed to the small of her back she could feel the other slipping back under her skirt. She moaned again, that time against his lips, as he went higher on her before they were nearly ripping away from each other to breathe. "I…" she started to say before trailing off as they just stared at one another.

Castle didn't say a word to that, instead standing up and taking her with him over to the bed. He waited for her to sit down and then slipped off her heels for her before he toed off his shoes. Watching her move to get on the middle of the bed he waited until she was settled before he followed her, on his knees in front of her before they began to kiss. He felt the thrill of her tongue coming up to meet his once he'd slipped it into her mouth and he groaned heavily at the sensation before they were beginning to hungrily duel. He could have done that for hours if they didn't need to breathe and once they did he pressed his forehead against hers.

Knowing immediately why he was doing that Beckett smiled and said, "You don't have to hold back." She kept the smile on her face as he shuddered against her and when he moved away from her enough to look into her eyes she told him, "I'm not kidding, I'm tired of doing that now we're here."

"So am I," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her deeply again. That time he allowed his right hand to come up to her, beginning to stroke at her body and going for whatever he could reach. The fact that that happened to be mainly her breasts made him wonder if she minded that much. But finally she was pulling away and together they got her dress unzipped before pulling it down around her waist. Since she had led his hands to the zipper he knew what she wanted and he gave it to her.

Leaning back against the pillows behind her Beckett held her husband by the back of his head while he suckled at her and her eyes rolled back as she moaned his name. She wasn't sure how long he was going back and forth between each mound but finally he pulled away before helping her up. It seemed to be a race to see how fast they could undress each other until finally she was left in her panties and he was in his boxers. Leading her husband with her by her lips Beckett lay down in the middle again before he was pressing his entire body against her. She gasped out that she loved him in Irish and then felt him gently thrusting against her. "Oh… Rick I'm ready," she gasped out softly.

Castle wanted to delay a bit more but then began removing the last bit of clothing on her before she was helping him with his boxers. When they were completely bare to each other he took the time to just study her before he then moved to enter her. Before he could move too far though she was grasping his erection carefully in her hand and with her help he was sliding within her. "Kate," he gasped out with a heavy groan once they were joined together and tightly.

"Rick… please," Beckett moaned in joy at the feeling before she wrapped her left leg around his leg and the other wound around his waist. A second after he started to thrust and she cried out as he was getting deep within her and she began to move herself to try and match him. She was a little startled when he didn't go that quickly and she asked him, "W-what is it?"

"Show me how you want me to move," Castle replied, reaching back to her right leg wrapped around him.

For a moment Beckett wanted to protest that idea but then realized what she could do with him with the control he was giving her. Her heartbeat speeding up then in eagerness she reached up while her heel was beginning to hit his ass to tell him what she wanted. Her right hand clutched tightly to his shoulder and the left she let reach around to hold onto his back. She could feel his muscles working hard to move as she was directing him and she moaned again as the pleasure was quick to make her entire body almost tingle.

Castle was moving fast and deep, both of his hands flat on the bed so he could and soon they were kissing again as he lowered himself enough for that. As they dueled hungrily together he was startled when her heel on him slowed down until finally he did as she directed to him.

Pulling away from her husband Beckett reached up to his face, caressing it as she said, "You want to move already."

"I-Is that why you stopped?" Castle asked, knowing his concentration was affecting him as they were still moving. When she merely flexed herself around him he hissed out her name before he then sped up before she could direct him. "I do…" he finally said to her statement. He couldn't take it any longer and he finally flipped them around so she was on top of him, straddling him. Holding her by her hips he grunted when she proceeded to move up and down and he could feel her so definitively. "This is why," he gasped out to her almost, reaching up and thumbing her left nipple.

"I know," Beckett was able to say before they were kissing each other. She wasn't surprised when they were both starting it out passionately and they were caressing each other's backs while they kept their lips locked together tightly. When her husband was the one to move away she slowly opened her eyes to look at him and then watched as he bent his head to her breasts. Her eyes were closing once more in response to that and she held onto him tightly as she watched him taking her hungrily there. The pleasure of it was intense, more so as it was joining where their bodies were together. She bit at her lower lip continuously before he was finally moving away though his touch and mouth were still echoing on her skin. She was still thrusting on him and she found she couldn't stop before finally she kissed him softly on the lips. After a bit more time moving that way on him she suddenly stopped and moved onto her back, luckily her husband was ready to go with her and they never parted. "Now fuck me love, as hard as you want," she instructed him.

"With pleasure," Castle said as seriously as he could. He began to thrust, his wife crying out her delight as he was deep and he called her name huskily as the pleasure was swift to return after their brief pause. Moving as rapidly as he could he watched his wife, up on her elbows so he wasn't really too far from her and as soon as he felt he could he was taking her lips again. Their tongues met almost instantly after and they were tangling, meeting and almost licking each other. He could taste her then and all that added to what he was going through already and he shuddered before he slowly pulled away from her saying, "You're close Kate."

"Yess," Beckett called out almost deliriously to him as she was burning and aching at the same time. The fact that she was throbbing as well was beginning to overwhelm her and she latched onto her husband's voice as a kind of anchor, not wanting to get off just yet.

"You're so fucking beautiful, so sweet," Castle told her first, unable to help saying that as he thought she was. "You're… I can feel you, so tight you want me to come don't you? You're greedy for me love, to feel me come deep in you and make you scream. Come now Kate I need to feel you and feel us together… just like this and for as long as we can. Come my love!"

With as strong as her husband's demand was Beckett wasn't sure she could have resisted it even if she had the ability to do so. Her back came up partially off the bed, crying out her husband's name repeatedly and mixing in numerous I love yous though she didn't realize that she was doing that. The ecstasy was so strong she almost missed the fact that her husband was soon joining her and calling out her name. She was holding onto him and soon began to hold tighter to him, feeling his chest repeatedly brush against her breasts. The sensation almost pushed her to a second orgasm but slowly it began to calm down. Though she didn't want it to eventually he was left thrusting rapidly against her until the last three were deep and very deliberate, making her weakly moan her pleasure in that before he slumped slightly against her.

Castle found himself breathing hard and still throbbing as they were both unmoving and recovering. There was something comforting in their silence and the slightly loud breathing from them both. But eventually he raised his head and looked at his wife telling her seriously, "I adore you Kate."

"Hmm, I adore you love," Beckett responded before they began to kiss each other hungrily. She felt her body respond to him but tried to ignore it for the time being as they were fighting together playfully with their tongues. Eventually he pulled away and moved from her before she watched him lying down and she was quick to move into his arm that was held out for her. Pressing close to his side she smiled at him and said, "That was nice."

"It was," Castle began before he hesitated slightly. "I really needed it."

"Me too," Beckett assured him with a smile. She pressed a few gentle kisses along his jaw before letting him know, "But I think I need more."

"You think?" Castle told her, studying her closely.

"I'm not sure yet," Beckett replied. When he nodded she wasn't surprised that he got what she was asking for and they lay together in silence for a bit. After a while she couldn't help herself and then raised her head, beginning to kiss along his bare chest. She could hear him slightly grunting and smiled in between each kiss before she then moved to his right nipple, curling her tongue around it.

"Kate," Castle said, his tone nearly strangled at the feel of her soon stroking at it gently. "Wait, you don't-"

"You got to play with mine," Beckett told him, her eyebrow raised slightly.

That made Castle stop talking instantly and he cleared his throat before saying, "I didn't get much time…"

Smiling Beckett said, "After you let me play with you."

Shuddering visibly; and not caring that he was; Castle said, "Okay." He then looked on while she began to suck and nip all over his chest before beginning to focus on his nipples. After she'd spent some time there he then moved them, making her lay down on her back before he took her right nipple with his mouth.

Beckett immediately began to cry out from the feel of her husband's mouth suckling almost frantically on her and she raked her nails over the back of his head. She felt him eventually shudder and soon after she gently pushed him away from her after he'd been working over her for some time. "I love you Rick," she told him seriously as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you too Kate," Castle told her seriously. "Can I have you?"

"Hmm, yes," Beckett said before they were then kissing each other and deeply. She was holding onto him tightly and raking her nails over his back as many times as she could before she slowly pulled away. "I need you lover," she told him.

Trying not to groan Castle moved to grab his wife and flip her around so they were sitting up together. Helping her onto him he sighed with her at the same time before they began to kiss deeply. When they'd finally stopped and parted he watched her beginning to move, breathing out to her seriously, "Goddess."

Feeling a shiver race through her body Beckett held onto him tightly as they moved together, the pleasure from their lovemaking taking her over. She let it do so before she was leaning over and kissing him with Castle responding a second later. Their embrace was firm and unyielding as she knew neither of them would be able to stop the ecstasy they were having the chance to build up in one another yet again and neither of them wanting to do so for the time being either.


	17. Sailed To Sea

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy to get what I did for the last chapter, so let me get to my thank yous for the feedback! TORONTOSUN (Great that you can imagine Skye having a beautiful voice because that's what I imagine too, writing her singing. And the same with you thinking she should be a professional singer since of course I want readers to imagine she's a great singer! And so happy that you liked the love scenes at the end too!) and vetgirlmx (Great you thought the last chapter was a very good one. And interesting you were intrigued with how they would be with it being a rainy day and also not being able to take pictures. But yeah, lol, the indoor pool and the novelty of that definitely helped out with any cabin fever, I wasn't surprised you mentioned that. Really glad that you like how they play all together and you're not wrong about them missing each other when the trip is over. It was very nice to see that you loved the part where Eliza thinks Skye is cool, I wasn't expecting it so was a nice surprise! And I'm really happy that you can't wait for what they'll do next and that you think they have a really fun day planned. And now you don't need to wait anymore!). Thanks so much for your reviews, loved reading them and appreciate you both taking the time out to write them and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Yellow Submarine_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Revolver_.

Sailed To Sea

As she stood with Mari looking up at the structure above them Julia said, "This castle is really big."

"And tall," Eliza said from their mother's arms where she was being held.

"That's the point," Beckett said with a smile before kissing her cheek. "But what do you think besides that?"

"I like it I wanna go," Eliza said firmly.

"We are, we're just standing in awe of the place first," Castle said in amusement.

"I think we've done that long enough," Skye said then. "Come on, up to the castle now."

"Where are we going first?" Marie asked as the group headed up to the gate where they'd be entering.

"Wow were there people up there?" Mari said, looking up at the windows covered at the top of the gate.

"Probably guards," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when the girls looked to him and said, "I don't know, that's just a guess."

When they'd walked through the gate Beckett set Eliza down once she was sure the toddler would stay with them she wasn't surprised when as soon as she'd done that Castle took her hand and she smiled at her husband. " _You couldn't wait_ ," she told him teasingly.

" _How could I_?" Castle said simply in Irish as well as he then watched her taking pictures with one hand. He was surprised when they turned to their left then and he said, "No castle first?"

"Not yet," Skye replied. "Who has the map?" she then said in mock annoyance as she held it up. They soon reached what looked like a courtyard and told the others, "This is the west bailey or the _nishi-nomaru_."

"Wow what can we look at here?" Kathleen said.

"Over here," Mary said. "Yes I saw love," she said when her wife looked at her questioningly.

"Did you see the name?" Skye then asked.

"It has a name?" Julia asked.

"Over here," Skye said to them all. She stopped them in front of a structure and then said, "This is the Vanity Tower and Princess Sen lived here in the late fifteen hundreds to the mid sixteen hundreds."

Going inside the white building after the McDouglases Alexis, looking at their travel book, told her family and Mari, "The book says that she and other women were locked in here each night with a guard."  
"In those days that's what they thought they needed to do," Beckett said.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"They thought the women needed it," Beckett said.

"I don't think so but it's what they thought," Castle said before they all fell quiet as they walked through the building until they came to a room with figurines in it.

"Look at the kimonos," Eliza said, enchanted as she looked at the two clad in the robes.

"What are they doing?" Kathleen then said.

"I'm not sure," Skye replied.

"Neither am I," Mary said as the others were looking at her and her wife. "A game? That's just a guess of course."

"We should keep going, there's a lot to see still and we want to check out the island before dark," Skye said.

The group went through the tower before they headed downstairs and then back to the grounds before they made their way up to the castle itself.

"The trees are sooo pretty," Julia was saying as she walked with her mother, having taken another picture of some of the cherry trees.

"We're lucky we got to come now," Castle said, walking on the other side of her.

"I know," Julia said, smiling up at him before she reached out to him to take his hand. "I said thank you for coming here right?"

"You did, don't worry," Beckett said. "Do you want to take more pictures?" she asked as they were near the entrance to the castle itself.

"When we come out right?" Julia asked.

"We should have time," Mary said as she was near them when the girl had said that. "So when we get in here there are six stories, we might have a lot to see."

"Might?" Julia asked.

"Because we haven't been here since they restored it we're not sure what we might find," Skye said as they were grouping together to go inside. "But we'll see some very nice views up there."

"Then we should go," Alexis said, looking down at Eliza who was next to her.

"Eliza," Beckett said then, squeezing Julia's hand before letting her go to go over to her little sister. "Sweetie you know we're going to go inside."

"I wanted to see Mommy… right there," Eliza said, pointing to the entrance that she could see.

"So you know," Skye told the toddler as Castle was picking her up. "We're heading into the basement first. "And then we'll see some interesting things about how it was living here in the castle. Okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said softly. "Sorry," she told her parents.

"It's okay, I'm interested to see inside too," Castle said, kissing her temple before they went inside.

After going through the basement and then up into the main building they walked around the first floor and looked at a few exhibits there before they came to the second floor and Skye turned to Castle.

"What?" he asked, a little startled at the smile that she gave to him.

"You might enjoy this," Skye said before they came to a number of displays.

"Oh… I think so," Castle said when he saw all the different kinds of weapons there were. "We're all going to look at these right?"

"We are but you can lead on," Skye told him in amusement, her smile growing wider as she watched Julia and Eliza hurry to their father to take his hands. "And you might be the tour guide this time," she told him teasingly.

"I doubt it," Castle said in amusement before he turned his attention to the rack of spears that they were front of.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked her father. "Are these to fight?"

"They are, remember the samurai we told you about?" Castle asked. When the toddler nodded he then said, "They would have used these."

"See the stuff they wore?" Mari then said as she was with Alexis and Beckett a little behind the three.

"What do you think?" the former asked.

Looking thoughtfully then at the amour Mari said, "It's okay, looking at the stuff is kinda like art but I don't like that they used it for war." She then looked a little anxious and said to Beckett, "She thinks it's art right?"

"You mean Julia?" she asked. When the little girl nodded rapidly she smiled a little and assured her saying, "She does and don't worry she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah when I play with bows and arrows I don't want to hit anything but the target," Julia said, walking up to them with a smile. She turned to her friend and said, "I could hear you. Come and look at these with me?"

"Okay," Mari said, smiling back at her.

Before she took her friend's hand Julia went to her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could and after they went ahead to where Castle and Eliza were looking over some guns.

"Is she okay?" Alexis suddenly said to her stepmother.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "I think she's just feeling clingy right now."

"That's not an issue?" Skye asked while she walked with her then as they were continuing through the weaponry.

"No she'll do that every so often," Beckett said. "Mostly just hugging me which I don't mind at all."  
"Alright," Skye replied. "You know we don't have too much exactly left to go."

"Where are we getting the ferry to the island at?" Alexis asked then.

"Miyajimaguchi station," Skye answered. "And we'll eat lunch there."

"Will we pass Hiroshima?" Alexis then said.

"We will," Mary said. "And we'll stop for a bit of course there but not for too long. Do any of the girls know why it's known to history?"

"Julia does," Beckett replied as they were nearing the end of the small museum. "But I don't know if we really want to have a history lesson."

"Our girls know about it," Skye then said. "But it is a lovely day so we'd like to keep things a bit more positive. For the girls at least."

Going up to the top of the castle they soon came to some slightly latticed windows looking out on the grounds of the palace and the city of Himeji in the background. The girls all began to take pictures and Beckett soon did so herself, smiling at her husband as he came to stand next to her.

"It's beautiful," Castle said simply. "Imagine living here."

"I'd likely be over in the Vanity Tower so I'll pass," Beckett said teasingly. "But it's times like this that I'm glad we came to see this."  
Leaning over to quickly kiss her temple Castle said, "Me too. But I'm looking forward to the island a lot more."

"But this is nice," Beckett said.

Castle was a little surprised but then looked to where she was, seeing that their oldest was glancing to them with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not about to run around here. I remember you wanted to take pictures as does your mom."  
"How-" Beckett started to say.

"Love," Castle said in a little exasperation.

"Guys," Skye said in amusement as she walked over to them. She waited then for Castle to pick up Eliza and then led them back down to the grounds where she stood back a little from everyone else.

Julia, after taking all the pictures that she wanted around the second bailey where they went first, went to the investigator and said, "What do you feel?"

"Nothing negative," Skye said. "Which is funny since this is like this for defense," she said, motioning behind her to the castle. "And those weapons of course."

"But it's here," Julia said, looking around the blooming trees. "What if it was like this a long time ago one day and two people who were in love met here and they were happy here?"

"She has a point," Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing softly as the two looked to her with wide eyes and she told them, "I trust you Skye."

"My sensory perception?" the investigator asked.

"Look I don't know what it is you're sensing but like you said earlier it is a beautiful day," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised to see her oldest rolling her eyes and looking as if she was a bit in despair and she then continued saying, "But you know there had to have been a day that was like this in the past and someone was happy."

"Interesting way to put it," Skye said, looking over at Julia who shrugged up at her. "I think we should take it."

"Mary's moving with Alexis and the other girls so you might want to do that," Castle said, having come over to them.

With a laugh Julia went to her mother and took her hand before they continued to the entrance where they'd come inside. They paused to look at the _sangoku_ moat and after they'd convinced Eliza that it wasn't going to be the best place to swim they continued on. Leaving once they all had enough pictures they headed to the train station and soon were on their train heading to Miyajimguchi Station.

* * *

"Finally," Castle was saying as they were seated at a table. "I thought you were just going to tease me," he directed to Skye; sitting with the McDouglases at the table behind him. "An _okonomiyaki_ tease."

"Hey, I enjoyed it too," the investigator said jokingly. "But I think here is the best place to eat it."

"I'm hungry," Eliza said suddenly.

"The smell of it is making me hungrier too," Alexis said, smiling at her. "But we'll be okay on the ship right?"

"It's why you took the medication," Beckett said. "Also we're not leaving for forty minutes after we eat at least since we know not to risk this."

"Did you see the island before?" Mari asked Skye.

"No, we've never been on it," the investigator said with a smile. "But we've heard of it and it's… going to be amazing."

"I'm eager to see the hotel," Alexis said.

"That'll be amazing too," Castle said. "Right?" he then asked Skye and Mary.

"It came highly recommended by friends so I think we can trust them," the latter replied. "Now it's time to eat," she added as their food was being brought over.

"Wow," Julia said at the same time as Mari did while their savory pancake was set in front of them.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy it," Beckett said as she watched Castle cutting into it like a pizza. "And remember we have rice to eat too."

"We can give you some of ours," Mary said from behind her. "There're only four of us."  
"We'll see," Beckett replied before she helped Eliza get her first bit with her children's chopsticks.

"What's here Mommy?" the toddler asked, looking at her piece of the pancake.

"There's the batter first off," Beckett said. "Then a lot of cabbage which will be crunchy. Then there's some pork, noodles and finally cheese."

"It's so good," Julia said.

"Yeah you'll like it Eliza," Mari added.

With her mother's help Eliza then ate the piece she had and smiled before she nodded to the others and they began to eat. After they had eaten she tugged her mother's sleeve and said, "Can I have rice?"

"Hold on," Beckett said with a smile before she helped her get some with her chopsticks. "Are you okay with your drink?" she then asked. When the toddler nodded she turned her attention to her food and they were all quiet as they ate.

"Why didn't we speak?" Castle asked, looking back at Skye and Mary as they were finishing their drinks after doing so with the food.

"I think all the walking at the castle made us really hungry," Mary said slightly laughingly. "But I'm quite ready to take a walk down by the water."

Not surprised when the girls all said they were as well Beckett took Eliza to place her on her hip before they left together and walked over near the ferry building, staying near the water.

"So that's it?" Marie asked as they had paused, looking out at the sea.

"That's it," Skye said. "It should be very peaceful, the population isn't that large and we'll be visiting the shrine as we told you."

"I wish we could go now," Julia said, watching a ferry boat coming in.

"We will soon," Castle said, putting his hand on her back before they were walking again. "But I don't blame you for wanting to go."

Julia smiled up at her father and she stopped a few times with him to take pictures of the sea until they needed to turn back around and head to the ferry. Luckily they didn't need to wait long before they were on the boat and she was looking with the other girls out the windows they were sitting at, watching the water as they passed it.

"Okay let's go ahead and go on to our hotel," Skye said once they had everyone and every piece of luggage with them on the island. "And then we'll head to the shrine since we can walk to it."

After getting two taxis they headed along the coast of the island before they turned inland and stopped at an inn that was surrounded by trees.

"This is stunning," Beckett commented to her husband as they just looked at the buildings.

"I-" Castle said, about to agree with his wife when he heard a squeal to their right.

"Shh, they're gonna run away!" Julia said, covering her sister's mouth with her hand.

"Let go of her Julia," Beckett said when she saw why her oldest was doing that. There were some deer, eating along the ground, and she wasn't surprised to see Mari and the twins were watching with slightly stunned looks on their faces as the animals raised their heads and then bounded away. "We should go," she said to Skye and Mary.

"Should we try?" Skye said jokingly as the girls were all talking together and watching the trees where the deer had gone.

"We can give it a shot," Castle commented.

With laughter between the five adults the girls' attention went to them before they all went inside the inn and checked in. They split up then and went to their rooms, Alexis sharing with just the girls and Mari while the McDouglases were sharing a room.

"We'll see you when we're finished," Castle was saying to his daughter. He followed Alexis' gaze to the girls who were looking out at the trees they could see from the balcony that the room had. "Good luck," he told her.

"They'll go Dad," Alexis said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Come on Rick," Beckett said with a smile. She waited for him to join her before they were going to their own room not too far from it and looking around it she said, "I think this'll be very nice."

"Maybe," Castle said with a nod.

"Let's see the bedroom," Beckett said before she led him over to it.

Behind his wife Castle saw the bed and then their view and he breathed out in a slight whistle before telling her, "I can see why they might have a hard time leaving their window."

Beckett smiled at him before she then put her suitcase onto the bed and took out her clothes for the next day. She then looked at her pajamas but paused and looking across the bed to her husband told him, "Don't."

Glancing up from his pajamas that he was holding then Castle said, "You… are you sure?"

Studying him for a moment Beckett then walked around the bed and wasn't surprised when he was meeting her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They kissed deeply as she was quick to part her lips to his tongue. Dueling with him hungrily she soon needed to stop and slowly moved away from him. Sighing in pleasure at the way her heart was pounding she murmured to him as they pressed their foreheads together, "I need you."

Holding her against him a little tighter Castle told her seriously, "I need you too and I swear it'll be amazing."

With a smile Beckett moved away from her husband enough so she could cup his cheeks before she told him, "I know it will be." She soon became serious and staring into his eyes she then leaned into him again so they could kiss once more.

Running his hands over her back a few times Castle then placed them on the small of it before embracing her as soon as they had parted. "We need to do something now that doesn't involve this bed don't we?" he asked her as their cheeks were pressed together.

"I think so," Beckett replied, trying not to laugh. She let him go and after she'd hung her robe last she paused in zipping up her suitcase. When her husband looked at her she told him, "Your kimono."

"Sure," Castle said quickly as he knew what she wanted to do. But thinking that made him pause and he said, "Do you know how-"

"Not yet I just want to have those for now," Beckett said.

"Yeah," Castle said as he closed his suitcase. "The room does lend that kind of atmosphere." That made him think of something else and he said quickly, "No playing you're a geisha that I hired."

"If that's what you want," Beckett replied simply. She started to walk over to the doorway to leave when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, unable to gasp slightly as her husband pulled her to him.

"I don't like the idea for you Kate," Castle said seriously before he kissed along the top of her shoulder though it was covered.

"Then we'll just be us," Beckett said, her eyes slowly fluttering closed.

"Perfect," Castle said before he was kissing his way up the side of her neck after pushing her hair out of his way. He then slowly moved away from her and said with a sigh, "We do need to go don't we?"

Beckett didn't reply to that verbally, instead taking his hand before they left the room and went to the one Alexis and the girls were sharing. "Have they moved at all?" she asked her stepdaughter once she'd opened the door.

"To get their cameras," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Alright," Castle said a little loudly as he could see that the girls were in fact taking pictures where they'd been standing when he and Beckett had left. "Then we should get out of here and leave them to the woods."  
"Wait!" Julia said quickly. "We'll come with you but we just wanted pictures now."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked teasingly. He wasn't surprised when Eliza then rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him tightly before he said, "I think she's sure."

"So are we," Julia said as she and Mari came over to them as well. "Are the twins and Skye and Mary ready?"

"We are, why'd you leave the door open?" Mary called from the doorway.

"I'm standing here," Alexis said with a smile. "But now we can go."

"We took a moment to get our girls to pull away," Skye said as Castle and Beckett got the girls to go over to them.

"So first is the shrine?" Julia asked hopefully.

"It is, another one," Beckett said to point that out to the girls.

"That's okay," Mari said.

"Yeah," Kathleen said. "We're gonna get to go to the water right?"

"I think so," Skye said when the others all looked to her and her wife. "We don't know but we can of course see about that."

After they had left the hotel they then walked towards the sea until they were near it. When they were nearing a pagoda the girls stopped at the same time and began taking pictures of the building above them, making the adults step back slightly watching them.

" _Are you going to be alright sharing with your girls_?" Beckett asked her friend in Russian.

" _I don't think you need to worry, we haven't got a challenge going on_ ," Skye replied, smiling slightly at her. " _We would like the chance to rest and this is it_."

" _The rest of the trip we all have separate rooms_ ," Beckett commented in amusement. " _Or at least we who're couples will_."

" _That's true_ ," Skye said. She saw that their spouses were looking at them and she said, "Just checking some things."

"Checking?" Castle asked.

"I think we should keep going," Beckett said as she could see that the girls ahead of them were looking at them. "They're ready to move on anyways."

As they were continuing on those who had cameras were taking multiple pictures of the scenery and a number of the sea they were soon walking next to before they came to a _torii_ gate. Once they'd made their way through it they were going down the path around to the entrance of the shrine itself.

"Wow!" Mari whispered as they froze after coming around the curve in the path.

"I'm quiet," Eliza whispered to her sister as she was taking a picture.

"I know, you learned," Julia said softly, trying not to giggle and scare the deer that were around the stone lanterns lining the path ahead.

"How do we get to the shrine now?" Kathleen asked her mothers.

"We can walk through them," Castle said. "Just don't move towards them."

"They won't hurt us?" Eliza asked.

"Not if you leave them alone," Beckett said. "Are you guys ready?" she asked as no one was taking pictures. When they all nodded she took Julia's hand while Alexis took Mari and with Eliza set with Castle she led the way for them; the McDouglases going two by two as well behind them. They walked through the deer and she wasn't surprised when her daughter was grasping at her hand tighter as they got close to a few deer before they shied away from them but not too quickly.

"You're just good with animals love," Castle said softly to her.

"Keep walking," Beckett said wryly back to him. They were soon reaching the building and she said, "This should be nice," to Julia.

"I know the water all around us and everything…" the girl said. "Can-"

"Mari," Beckett said, interrupting her daughter as she knew what she was going to ask.

"What's wrong?" the little girl said, hurrying up to them.

"Nothing I wanted you to walk with us," Julia said, beaming at her best friend.

"Thanks," Mari said before they went together to the railing next to them. They took pictures together, talking softly as they tried to then take pictures of the deer back on the path.

"What will we be doing after this?" Castle asked Skye.

"You're tired already?" the investigator asked. When he just looked at her Skye smiled and said, "There's a place where we can go down to the water near here if you two want to go take them."  
"Why do you ask?" Beckett said to her teasingly.

"Just to make conversation," Skye said nonchalantly with a shrug. "Alright, we should move on they're ready," she said as she nodded ahead of them to where their daughters were already leaving them though Alexis was with them.

Rushing after the girls and young woman the parents soon caught up with them and they walked through more of the shrine, taking their time as they were pausing to take pictures. They stopped near the exit again, having a good view of the great _torii_ out in the sea ahead of them which they started to take pictures of before Castle took his wife a bit aside from the others. They walked slowly as they held hands tightly looking at the sea and they soon stopped together at the same time, silent as their eyes remained out on the vista they had.

"Why did we leave them?" Beckett asked in amusement after some time of looking at the sea.

"I don't know," Castle said, laughter in his voice as well.

"The kids didn't complain," Beckett then said as she looked back at the others. She smiled when she saw that they were all involved in taking pictures still and she then said to her husband, "Weren't there stairs when we were close to the gate walking over here?"

"You want to go down near there?" Castle asked. When she nodded he then said, "We'll mention it to Skye."

"And Mary who's motioning us over," Beckett said, seeing the woman was doing so. They walked together back to the others and she saw that Skye was talking to a Japanese couple, smiling and nodding to them before she left them. "What is it?"

"Would anyone like to shop too?" Skye asked them.

"Sure," Castle said, seeing the girls weren't paying attention to them. "I'm sure they'll like some souvenirs."

"There's a street full of shops, we can have a look after we dip our toes in the water," Skye said. When she saw the look that Beckett was giving her she quickly said, "I didn't mean that literally, it's going to be cold."

"Can we touch it?" Mari asked.

"If we can," Beckett replied. "And just touch it because like Skye said it's likely going to be cold."

Walking out of the corridor then the group went out of the shrine before Skye led the way ahead of them instead of back around. "The couple told me there's a small beach around now," she explained to them before they came to some steps.

"It's so pretty here," Julia commented.

"I wanna live here," Eliza said then.

"Are you sure?" Castle said with a slight laugh as he was holding the toddler's hand.

Looking around at the water Eliza said, "We live like here already?"

"Well we are on an island," Alexis said, smiling at the toddler. "But that's what Dad meant you're right."

"Are you gonna come with us?" Julia said then, coming up to them. "We're going to touch the water?"

"Go," Castle said, smiling as the toddler let go of him to go to her sister. He wasn't surprised when Eliza skipped down to the water, watching the way Beckett slowed her down. Startled when she turned to him, her smile at him set his heart pounding and he hurried to join them. "You missed me?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"Not so much missed as we wanted you to join us," Beckett said, pretending to think for a moment before answering.

"When can we go in the water?" Eliza asked.

"After we go back," Skye answered before Castle or Beckett could. "And we can either go inside or outside with that."

"I think it's warm enough for outside," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"It has a view of the woods right?" Beckett asked her.

"Oh of course, those kinds of woods they'd definitely take advantage of the view," Skye replied. "And-"

Before the investigator could continue Kathleen and then Marie cried out when they turned around back to where they'd come from. When the others had all turned and looked to see what they saw they spotted the monkeys that were there going along the edge of the path.

"They have those here?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Oh yes and _tanuki_ ," Mary said. "Which we saw when we were in our room."

"We didn't see it," Marie said as the other girls turned to them. "They moved away before we could see them."

"So we can go to the bath outside," Julia said.

"We might get to see those," Mari added.

"I was going to agree with it already," Beckett said, smiling at them. "But let's hope they don't try to come in with us."

"I want them to!" Eliza cried out as her mother then picked her up.

"They have their own baths," Castle said as they made their way over to the path.

"So now we're going to the shops right," Julia asked the adults.

"We are, try not to go crazy since they might have a few things you might want to get," Skye said. "But before that there is something I'd like us; Mary, the girls and I; to try." She smiled when the girls all asked what she meant and she shook her head, promising to show them once they had reached the shops.

* * *

"Look at the reindeer!" Mari whispered to Julia as they were looking at the stall Skye and Mary had brought them to.

"I know, it's so cute," Julia said in response, smiling back at her. "But what does it have in its hand?"

"I hope it's not a starfish," Kathleen commented, the other girls nodding in agreement with her.

"Don't worry, it's not," Skye said, having heard them. "Though…"

"They eat those in China girls," Mary said. She wasn't surprised when the girls gasped; Eliza looking angry; and she told them, "I know, I don't agree with it but it's what they eat there. No this is something else completely different and I bet you can't guess what it is."

"Then just tell us!" Marie said slightly impatiently.

"Marie," Skye said warningly.

"Sorry," the little girl said softly. "But what is it?"

Smiling at that Skye said, "No guesses? Alright these are fried _momiji_ , fried maple leaves."

"Leaves?" Mari asked in shock.

"Yes I have no clue how they are," Skye told them. "I've only heard of them."

"Do you guys want to try them?" Castle asked his and Beckett's daughters and Mari.

"I'll try it too," Alexis said when she saw her sister and the little girl were all nodding to the question.

Letting Skye order for them Beckett watched as they were soon given nearly star shaped fried leaves on sticks before they walked down the street. She noticed that no one, including her, had taken a bite of the snack and she said, "Is no one going to try theirs?"

"I'll go first," Castle replied. He took a bite and once he'd finished with it he nodded and said, "It tastes like fall."

"A small bite first sweetie," Beckett told Eliza who was sharing the _momiji_ with her. She watched as the toddler ate it and then made a face before she said, "No?"

"No," Eliza said, wrinkling her nose.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, having eaten more of his by then. "It's good."  
"I don't think she likes the taste Rick," Beckett said, having her first taste. "It's not too bad," she said after she'd swallowed.

"What you don't want it?" Castle asked her. When his wife gave him a look he smiled and said, "It's great."

Beckett sighed but she was smiling before they all finished their snack and were soon walking down the street among the shops. She was holding onto Eliza but having a bit of a hard time keeping her from running off as they came to a shop with some dolls in it. "Eliza," she said sternly.

"Wait love," Castle said, going to her. He picked their youngest up and said, "Eliza you know you can't run off."

"But I wanna see," the toddler protested angrily.

"Eliza," Castle said, matching Beckett's stern tone from before. "You can't run off you'll get lost."

The toddler looked like she wanted to protest that but then looked at both her parents and sighed saying, "Time out?"

"No," Julia said, smiling when Castle and Beckett's heads turned to her immediately. "Sorry, I could tell."

"Your sister's right," Beckett said, smiling at her. "You were close though."

"Very close," Castle commented. "But for now you'll stay with me?"

"Yeah can I see the dolls? Please?" Eliza asked him.

"Alright," Castle said after getting a quick nod from Beckett. He walked into the shop and then to the shelves where there were a number of _kokeshi_ dolls. "They're nice," he said.

"I think so too," Eliza said. She then kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome," Castle replied. He felt her trying to get down and he said, "You're not going to run off are you?"

"No I wanna go with Mommy," Eliza said, smiling at her.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said, reaching out to her. "There's something I saw you might like."

"I can get something?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Here," Beckett said to Julia and Mari. "Alexis you can see too I don't know if you'll want it though."

"They're little leaves," Julia said. "How cute."

"It is," Alexis said. "I feel bad for eating them now," she said in an aside to her father.

"Me too," Castle said. "Do you guys want that?" he asked them.

"I think Lizzy does," Julia said, watching her little sister clutching the stuffed maple leaf to her chest.

After Beckett had bought the leaf the group went down the shopping arcade until they'd gone to nearly every one of the stalls. They'd gotten at least a souvenir each while Mari had bought a magnet that looked like the stuffed leaf Eliza had gotten.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna love this," Mari was saying to Julia as they started to walk back to the inn. "It'll be perfect for their collection."

"How come they don't put it on the fridge?" Kathleen asked since she and her twin were walking with them ahead of everyone else.

"They don't want to stick it on there," Mari replied. "So they put it on the board in their office," she added. "They have a lot from all over."

When they had reached the inn the adults spoke for some time together while the girls were looking at the trees that were in front of them. Finally they got the girls together and once they had they went inside, splitting up while their daughters and Mari were asking what they were going to do next.

* * *

"I'm surprised that we're going to fit in this one," Castle commented.

"We will if you get in too," Beckett said to her husband teasingly. They were getting into one of the _onsen_ that was outside and the McDouglases were already leaning against the sides, having gotten there before them.

Slipping fully into the water Castle let it wash over him and sighed as the warmth enveloped him totally. "Nice," he said. "After all that walking."

"I'm glad you guys didn't mind seeing the other shrine," Skye said, watching Eliza float with Alexis' help.

"That was really pretty Mummy," Marie said with a wide smile as she leaned against her. "I'm glad you took us."

"And for the shopping too," Mari commented.

"I love my leaf," the toddler said, holding onto Alexis with a smile. "It's cute."

"Again that's how Japan does it," Castle said. "This water is soothing."

"It's a hot spring remember," Mary commented.

"It's nice on the skin," Alexis said.

"Can we go inside next?" Julia asked.

When the others laughed Skye was able to recover first before she said, "I had told your parents that one of you was going to ask that; I'm not surprised it was you Julia."

"So what are you going to do now?" Mary asked, directing that to Eliza who was stretching her arms out in the water.

"I wanna go down," Eliza said. "'lexis?"

"Alright on the count of three," the young woman told her sister. "Ready? One, two, three."

Grabbing onto Mari's arm Julia took her friend with her down under the water before she resurfaced while she laughed. "I don't know if we can open our eyes," she said to the adults.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Alexis said. "But I'm wondering about later."

"You mean playing?" Castle asked.

"I wanted to suggest that instead of that we go out for a walk as far as we can go?" Alexis suggested.

Not surprised when the girls immediately agreed with that Beckett calmed down her daughters and Mari before the twins were calmed down as well. "I think we can do that," she said. "If it's lit up."

"I did ask when we checked in," Skye said. "I wanted to walk around at night and they do light it up enough for us to go a good distance. So you'd give up your play time for that?"

"I want to do that," Marie said quickly, her twin nodding in agreement with her. "We can go longer since we don't have to have baths right?"

"You figured it out," Mary said teasingly to her. "And yes exactly unless you want to give them baths?" she said to Castle and Beckett.

"We'd have a riot on our hands," Alexis said in amusement before they could reply. "And I'd be the one dealing with it."

"We wouldn't just leave it for you," Castle protested. "And no we're not giving you guys baths," he directed to the three girls. "So we'll go on a walk."

"Is your tub deep in your room?" Julia asked her parents.

"It is," Beckett said with a nod. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Julia said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked by her mother. She cried out slightly when her mother grabbed her and pulled her to her before she started to laugh a bit heavily. Hugging her mother back she said, "What is it?"

"Nothing I just want to make sure you don't want to take a bath," Beckett told her teasingly.

"No but are you going to?" Julia asked her then as she glanced at the others to see that they were all talking together.

"I don't need to," Beckett said with a smile. "So how did you like today?" she then asked as she reached over to Eliza as the toddler had swum to her.

"It was fun," Eliza said slowly at first. She then smiled and said, "I liked the boat and water and everything."

"I'd have to agree with her," Skye said. "It was really nice today."

"We're not going to say about tomorrow yet," Castle then said. "At dinner."

"How much longer?" Kathleen asked.

"You're hungry or you want to know?" Mary asked her.

"Both," the twins said at the same time.

"Swim around for a bit longer," Castle said.

"Do you have a watch?" Beckett asked her husband teasingly.

"Sure," Castle said. He laughed slightly when she pushed him away from her and then said, "What time is it?"

"Time to get out," Skye said. She was serious saying that but when the girls protested she couldn't help laughing and told them, "Ten minutes, move around if you'd like."

With the adults looking on the girls started to go around the tub, Eliza being helped by Julia and Mari before they were then ushered out by their parents. When everyone was dressed and dry they went to the room Alexis was sharing with the girls where Skye ordered dinner for them.

Going to where the five girls were standing in a row at the railing outside Beckett said, "You know you could play now if you want to."

"We wanted to look out as much as we can," Julia said first.

"We want to see the raccoon dogs," Eliza added.

"It's getting darker," Castle said, coming up to his wife. "I don't know if they're going to come around here."

"Are they nocturnal?" Mari asked.

"They likely are," Castle replied. "So they're going to be starving tonight and they know they won't get what they need to eat here."

"Is our food here?" Marie asked.

"No, I would have announced it right away since I'm as hungry as you are," Castle said with a smile.

"Why Daddy?" Eliza asked, coming over to him and raising her arms up to him.

Beckett watched as he picked her up and then threw her in the air a little bit before she couldn't help tell them, "You're going to be too big to do that sweetie."

"Not now Mommy," Eliza said, smiling at her.

Feeling Mari taking her hand Julia said, "I miss that a lot too."

"Luckily we dads can still hug," Castle said, having heard that. "Come here sweetheart," he said, holding his arm out to his and Beckett's oldest.

Watching her husband hugging their daughters Beckett smiled and then turned her head to watch the twins rush inside. "Mari-" she started to say as they were both soon watching the two hugging their mothers.

Rushing over to her the little girl hugged her best friend's mother, wishing that it was her mother and pretending that it was for a moment. Mari was distracted from her thoughts when she was suddenly grabbed and she laughed as Julia was hugging them as well. "Too bad we didn't get to see those animals," she commented.

Castle, still holding Eliza, was confused and then turned to look inside the room to find that there were a couple of hotel employees inside setting things down on the table. "Okay I think now we can eat," he told the girls.

"Good I thought we were going to have to start up cooking and eat without you," Skye said with a smile as they joined her and her family.

"We're having this again?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Doubly good _grá_ ," Mary said to her wife. "They don't mind."

"You didn't know they were going to get this?" Alexis asked her father.

"No we let them take control with the decision," Beckett said. "We were a little unsure though."

"I told you we weren't going to get _sashimi_ ," Skye said in mock exasperation as they moved to the bathroom to wash their hands. "I don't particularly like it and neither does Mary."

"You never know what you can get in another country," Castle commented.

"That _Bizarre Foods_ show?" Mary asked. When he nodded she laughed and then said, "We're not that daring."

When everyone had finished washing their hands and gathered around the table Skye got the hot pot started, waiting for the broth to start boiling before she began to put in the thin slices of meat and vegetables on one of the plates in front of her. "I'll be serving Eliza first," she told Castle and Beckett.

"Since she's not eating as much as the rest of us," Castle said, looking at the toddler who was opening and closing her children's chopsticks.

"And I'm sure she's hungry," Mary commented, looking at the other girls who were all sitting down the table from them. They were all talking together and she smiled at the others before clearing her throat a little loudly.

"What is it Mommy?" Kathleen asked in surprise as they looked together at the adults.

"You guys seem to have forgotten," Mary replied.

"But we're not eating yet," Mari said.

"You don't need to be eating to ask us," Beckett said with a smile.

"Where are we going next?" the four asked all at the same time.

"There they are," Skye said, dishing out the meat and veggies to Eliza before putting in more. "And to answer your question we are heading north now to a city called Nikko."

"On the fast train?" Eliza asked as her mother was getting her some of the meat and vegetables on her chopsticks.

"On the fast train," Skye said with a smile. "Now what you should know is that we're going to be seeing shrines again which I hope you don't mind."

"I know I don't," Alexis said as they were soon getting vegetables and meat from the investigator.

"I don't either," the girls soon said one by one. They looked to Eliza and laughed together when the toddler was nodding her head slowly as she was eating.

"Great and we're going to another one after it nearby," Skye said. "But there will be a lot of opportunities for pictures, a lot, since we're walking to the other shrine."

"Is there nature?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Oh… a lot," Mary said before smiling as the toddler giggled heavily. "And the hotel we're staying at that night is a little bit like this one."

"That'll be nice," Mari said, the others nodding in agreement with her. "But isn't Disneyland after that?"

"It is," Beckett said. She smiled when the girls shared looks with each other and she said, "I know you don't want the trip to end but remember we have two days there."

"She's right and we'll be going on a lot of rides," Skye added. "Now eat up and we'll go for that walk."

The girls made slight sounds of exclamation at the reminder of that and they turned their attention back to their food so they could finish. When they had they found themselves lucky that they didn't need to remind their parents about their walk as they were nearly immediately having them bundle up. As soon as they had their jackets and coats on they were walking outside, not taking their cameras as Beckett had told the girls she was going to enjoy the scenery and leave the photographs for the daytime.


	18. Sailed To Sea (Part 2)

"We'll walk ahead," Alexis said as the girls gathered around her.

"Not too far," Castle told her. He watched as Skye then held Mary back and he smiled at his wife before he took her hand and they walked together after the girls and Alexis. "I'm glad they decided on that," he commented eventually, looking around the trees they could see with the lanterns lit around them.

"I know," Beckett said, entwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently and then told him, " _I would like to try the bath_."

Not surprised she was keeping her voice down and using Irish, Castle told her, " _If it's alright with you I'd like to do the same_."

" _But_ -" Beckett began.

Raising her hand so he could then kiss the back of it Castle told her, " _I know and we won't, not then_."

Smiling at the last bit that he had added Beckett said, " _I would say you're full of yourself but we talked about this already_."  
" _Though you just kind of did_ ," Castle said. Something made him turn his head and he said, "They disappeared."

"I don't think they continued after us for very long," Beckett said, seeing that he was right and Skye and Mary weren't there. "Come on," she told him, pulling him down the path again.

"Easy you guys," Alexis was saying to her sisters and the other girls. "We can't go too far ahead."

"Do we have to go to bed now?" Eliza asked.

"She means when we get back to our rooms," Julia translated for her, smiling as the toddler nodded.

"We won't know until we get there," Alexis said, taking the toddler as she turned to her. "But you guys aren't all tired?" she asked them.

"A little we did lots of walking," Marie confessed.

"Aren't we doing more tomorrow?" Kathleen then said.

"Of course but we'll enjoy Nikko I'm sure," Alexis said. She had the girls stop then as they protested to her laughter and she said, "But we're getting close to Disney."

"My birthday too," Eliza said. She then looked slightly concerned and said to her sisters, "Are Mommy and Daddy sad now?"

"No," Julia said quickly. "They just like us to say small."

"She's right," Alexis said since Eliza had looked to her then. "Dad was like that too, he didn't want me to get older. It means that they love us."

"Yeah," the toddler said in slight amazement. She looked back over Alexis' shoulder and cried out, "Mommy!"

"Easy sweetie," Beckett said as she and Castle were walking up to them. "We're going to head back now."

"Where's our Mommy and Mummy?" Marie asked.

"They're back on the path," Castle said simply.

Beaming Kathleen said, "They're kissing."

"Probably," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"You didn't?" Julia asked her parents.

"No. Later. Let's go back," Castle said as rapidly as he could so they wouldn't say anything else to that.

"So," Skye said as she and Mary parted when they heard footsteps coming up to them. "Going back then?"

"We should," Beckett said in amusement. As they started to go back to the hotel she said, "But we don't need to go to bed yet." She shared a smile with her husband at the gasps of the girls and she said, "I feel like playing cards."

"Me too," Julia said first, the other girls echoing her.

"Now we have a good reason to go back," Alexis said, smiling at Eliza who was by then in her mother's arms.

The walk back to the room the girls and Alexis had didn't take very long and the group was soon sitting, gathered around the table to start playing cards that Castle began to shuffle rapidly.

"Did anyone decide what to play?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"No, so I'll just deal…" Castle said before he laughed as the girls protested and he watched with the others as the girls talked together in a group.

"Don't say conspiracy," Beckett told her husband.

"I'm tempted to," Castle said.

"We would like to play Michigan Rummy," Julia said, breaking away from the girls. "And we'll pair off if we have to."

"Who has the set?" Castle asked, watching the five girls pair up with them.

"I do, hold on," Alexis replied as she was getting up. She brought over their set and said, "I'm not surprised that you guys want to play this."  
"I am, it goes quickly," Skye commented.

"Then we can play twice," Marie said.

The adults laughing Castle calmed down first as he saw the girls were looking at each other in confusion and he told them, "We find it funny when you try to delay your bed time."

"You didn't do that when you were little?" Julia asked, playing with her father.

"Oh we did but since we used to we think it's funny you think it could really work," Beckett answered before her husband could. "But for now are you two keeping your deck?"

Smiling at Julia when she looked at him Castle said, "We're not, sorry," he added as Skye groaned. "I think you just showed your hand," he said to her and Kathleen teasingly.

"You think nothing," Skye said jokingly. She then laughed and put down the first card before saying, "Or maybe that was just a feint."

"If it was, nicely done," Castle said, playfully flourishing his hand towards her.

They began to continue the game, going through it until Mary and Marie were setting down their last card.

"So do we have time for one more?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"One more and then Eliza needs to go to bed," Castle said. "No, don't even think about it," he said to the toddler who had opened her mouth to protest. "No," he said quickly when she'd closed her mouth and then opened it again. "Nope," he added when she did that again.

"Stop," Beckett said, laughingly. "You need to go to bed sweetie so don't try to get out of it."

"I won't," Eliza said with a sigh.

"I'm not keeping this deck," Mary said. She smiled at Marie who looked at her and then said, "We're not keeping it."

"We'll give you a chip for it," Alexis said, Mari nodding next to her.

"No one else?" Mary asked, looking around the table. When there was no response to that except for some shakes of heads she took the chip from Alexis and gave her the deck of cards.

The game began then and went quickly until they'd finished with Beckett and Eliza winning. As soon as they'd set down their card the former was picking up the later as the toddler cried out in protest.

"I'm going to help you get dressed," Beckett told her daughter, going over to the bedroom. "And then you need to say goodnight to everyone."

"I don't wanna," Eliza replied.

"I know that already," Beckett said. "And you know that you need to go."

Eliza sighed but helped her mother when she needed to in getting changed and then brushing her teeth. "I love you Mommy," she said once she was finished.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett replied with a smile before she helped her down to the floor and then watched her run over to the outer room.

Castle watched as Eliza said goodnight to the McDouglases first before she hugged Mari quickly and then went to Alexis.

"I love you 'lexis," the toddler said, hugging her big sister tightly.

"Night Lizzy I'll be in bed soon okay?" Alexis replied. She shared a kiss with her and then let her go to let her hurry to Julia.

"Will you sleep too?" Eliza asked.

"I have to when Mommy and Daddy say it's time for us," Julia replied with a smile. She hugged her sister and then said, "Night Lizzy I love you too."

"Love you Jules," Eliza replied. She kissed her cheek and then went to her father, waving her hand to others before her parents took her into the bedroom. "I love you too Daddy," she told her father once he set her down on the bed she was going to share with Alexis.

"I love you Eliza and get some sleep there's more walking tomorrow," Castle said as they hugged tightly. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah," the toddler said with a wide smile. She shared a kiss with him and then turned her attention to her mother who was coming over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "I love you Mommy," she told her, wrapping her arms around her once she was sitting down.

"I love you sweetie," Beckett replied, hugging her back. She kissed her temple gently before she then shared a kiss with her. "Sleep tight and we'll see you in the morning okay?"  
"Kay," Eliza said, nodding her head and smiling at her. She lay back on the bed and then watched her parents leave her before she yawned and then turned over onto her side and closed her eyes.

Once they were sure that the toddler was asleep Castle took his wife's hand before he closed the door behind them. "Okay, so-" he began to say.

"Mommy?" Julia asked, rushing over to her mother then.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked as she looked at the girl.

"Do you think we can walk out a little bit?" Julia then asked.

"Who?" Beckett said, not very surprised at the question.

"Just me and you," Julia said shyly. "I asked Mari and 'lexis and they were okay with it."

"We are, we can play cards with Dad," Alexis said first.

"We're off to our room," Skye said then. "So we're going to say goodnight now."

Once they had done so the McDouglases were leaving the room and Castle, Alexis and Mari were turning to Beckett slightly questioningly.

Smiling she said to them, "If it's alright then we'll go out for a little."

"Go," Castle said. "You've got about a half hour."

"Thanks!" Julia cried, going to hug her father before she followed her mother over to where their coats were.

"Do you want to take your camera this time?" Beckett asked once they were bundled up. When her oldest shook her head they then called goodbye to the others and left, going to the path they'd gone down earlier.

"Did you think Daddy was going to tell you that already?" Julia asked her mother with a smile.

"Of course," Beckett replied, her husband having told them to be careful as they'd gone out the door. "He's going to be concerned if we're not back in twenty minutes. Why did you want to come here sweetie?" she asked.

Shrugging Julia then said, "I wanted to just go outside for a little bit." She then smiled at her mother and then told her, "And I wanted to spend time with you a little bit."

Wrapping her arm then around her daughter Beckett hugged her against her side and told her, "Thank you sweetie."

"Well you are my mom so…" Julia said, holding her with one arm as well. She smiled up at her again and said, "And I really am glad you love me."

"You're my daughter how could I not?" Beckett said simply before she then ran her hand over the back of her head.

"I want to do this again at Disneyland," Julia told her seriously.

"I'm counting on it," Beckett said. "I'm going to try and spend time with your sister too and we need to give Mari attention."  
"She misses her mom," Julia replied, her tone serious again.

"You were the same when you went to the lake with them three years ago," Beckett said with a smile.

"Yeah that's why she tells me," Julia replied as they then took each other's hands so they could walk better. "Since I know how she feels. But don't worry," she then added in a hurry. "She's glad that you and Daddy are being so nice to her and she said your hugs kinda remind her of her mom's. But not all the way."

Smiling Beckett said, "I'm glad I can help her. And your daddy?"

"A little bit she says his hugs are careful," Julia said.

"He just wants to be careful," Beckett replied, squeezing her hand. "Doesn't want to make her very homesick."

"He won't," Julia said. "But I think David likes to give her really nice hugs."

"And Dani," Beckett replied. She stopped them then before they got any further and was about to tell her daughter they needed to turn around before she heard rustling behind them in the trees and bushes.

"What was that?" Julia asked, holding onto her mother's arm a little tightly.

"It's…" Beckett started to say, putting her daughter behind her. "A deer," she then finished saying with a smile as they saw it come out onto the path.

"Ooh," Julia breathed, stepping out from behind her as they watched the deer come a little towards them, eating some of the leaves that were around its height.

"Do you wish you had your camera now?" Beckett whispered as it soon started to walk to them.

"No, it's okay," Julia replied. "The flash would scare it I think and we can just watch it." At that point she looked up at her mother and saw that she had her phone out, filming the deer by then. She watched her do so until the deer was out of sight and she then hugged her mother as tightly as she could saying, "That was sooo cool!"  
"It was," Beckett replied, slipping her phone back in her pocket and then leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "I'm glad you asked to do this."

"Me too," Julia said, smiling up at her. "Mommy," she then said. "Can I ask a question?"

About to start walking back to the inn Beckett stopped at her daughter's query and she stopped preparing to move saying, "What is it?"

"When will you… think I'm old enough to date," Julia began to say.

Smiling at her daughter's hesitation Beckett then said, "You weren't sure how to word that were you?" When Julia shook her head she then took her daughter over to a bench they'd passed by and sat down with her saying, "What makes you ask that sweetie?"

"I was just remembering you, Mari's mom and Eve's mom," Julia said. "And that made me remember what Eve said the last time she played with us."

"When you went to ride your bikes?" Beckett asked as the three girls had done so the afternoon after Julia's birthday to go to the library together.

"Yeah remember we stopped downtown to get hot chocolate?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she said, "Eve said that boy in her math class asked her out on a date."

"She told you about that before," Beckett commented.

Nodding again Julia then said, "She told us what her mom and dad said and they told her that she could go on dates when she's fourteen as long as one of the parents goes with them… hers and the boy's not just the boy's. And then she said she didn't want to date that boy. She thought that she had to but they told her she didn't need to do anything she didn't want to."

"That goes for you too sweetie," Beckett said. "And your daddy and I haven't talked about it yet; you're still a bit young you know."

"I know," Julia said with a smile. "Don't worry, I don't wanna date yet."

"But I think fourteen and chaperoned is a good idea," Beckett said. "It depends if you're okay with going on a date with your parents there too."

"I don't mind," Julia said earnestly. "But not yet."  
"It scares you?" Beckett asked, her arm around her shoulder then. She wasn't surprised when her daughter looked hesitant and she kissed her temple murmuring to her, "You can tell me."

"Don't tell Daddy," Julia said desperately.

"I won't," Beckett said. "I'll only say if you tell me it's okay."

"Boys scare me," Julia blurted out after still hesitating. "I… I don't like kissing."

"Did someone try to kiss you?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"No," Julia said simply, shaking her head. "But I saw Peter kissing Dawn… on the lips at recess one day."  
"Really," Beckett said, wondering if it was a strange jealousy. But as soon as that thought ran through her head she wondered if her daughter was jealous of Peter.

"It wasn't a long time, like when you kiss us on the cheek fast," Julia said. "But Dawn was happy so I was glad she liked it. But I thought it was really gross."

Able to tell from her daughter's words that she wasn't jealous of her dance partner Beckett said, "You know I thought the same."

"And then you started to like it," Julia said, sounding unsure.

"It was nice," Beckett confessed to her daughter. "I was twelve when I had my first kiss." She smiled when Julia looked at her with wide eyes and she told her, "No it wasn't your daddy. It was a boy named Corby and he was… nice but I didn't think of it any more than that. And it wasn't a very nice kiss, his lips were too wet."

"Ew," Julia said with a giggle as her mother was smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing at the time," Beckett replied. "And in the future some kisses were still okay but…"

"I can tell you like kissing Daddy," Julia said quickly. "You look like you got shocked sometimes when you kiss each other very hard."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her cheeks flushed at her daughter's very earnest tone of voice but she tried to ignore that by then saying, "So it's not bad, you just need to find someone that you love to do that with."

"Thank you Mommy," Julia said softly. "I hope I won't be so scared."  
"That's what growing up is for," Beckett said. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked her daughter with a slight smile. That grew broader when Julia nodded her head rapidly and she then said, "I was afraid to be a mother when I was young."

"But… you're such a great mommy!" Julia said in protest.

"Thank you sweetie but I thought it would be hard to take care of a child and then I wasn't sure you could just love your daughter like that," Beckett said, snapping her fingers together at the end.

"You wanted to have a girl?" Julia said with a smile.

"I did…" Beckett said softly. She wasn't surprised when her oldest hugged her tightly and she said, "At least one daughter though you know you can't control that." She smiled when her daughter nodded and said, "When your grandmama passed away I thought I could be so close to her with a little girl of my own, so I wanted it but wasn't sure what would happen in the future of course. She was such a great mother and I wanted to be the same to my own little girl. And I was very wrong about falling in love with your child so instantly."

"It happened to you?" Julia asked, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder.

"It did," Beckett replied. "And it happened twice of course."

Julia murmured to her mother that she loved her before they hugged tightly and she let her mother kiss her cheek before she then heard something down the path. "Mommy-" she started to say in concern, sitting up then.

"It's okay," Beckett replied quickly, looking down the path with her. "It's your daddy."

"Kate!" Castle called out as he ran up to them then. "You-" he started to say when he was close to them.

"We're fine," Beckett said while she and Julia stood up. "We were having a little mother daughter time and it ran long obviously."

"Oh…" Castle started to say. "Sorry but I was worried."

"It's okay Daddy, I'm glad you checked on Mommy," Julia told him.

"And you, I can't forget that you're with her," Castle said. "I was worried about you too," he assured her before he saw that she was smiling up at him. "Ah… just checking?"

"No I wanted to joke," Julia said simply before going to him and hugging him tightly.

"We do need to go back," Beckett said. She looked at her watch and then said, "We let you two stay up late tonight."

"It's not that late Mommy," Julia said.

"No," Beckett said. "But still it's past your bedtime, let's go."

Taking her mother's hand and then holding her other one out to her father Julia smiled at them both before she said, "Oh, you're not gonna believe what happened Daddy!"

"What?" Castle asked with a smile at her exuberance. When she didn't continue he said, "Don't make me guess."

"We saw a deer," Julia said eagerly. "On the path and it walked right by us."

"She's right we did," Beckett said with a smile. "I filmed a little of it."

"I wonder why it was up so late," Julia said musingly.

"It might be like you and your sister, trying to stay up later than it should," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when she gave him a look and he then said, "Well I'm glad you got to see it. What about the movie?"

"Tomorrow morning so Eliza can see it too," Beckett replied as the inn was coming into view.

"Can I tell Mari about it?" Julia then asked.

"Yes," Beckett said. "And your sister but tomorrow they can see the film," she admonished her.

"I'll tell them that too," Julia replied.

They had reached the inn by then so Castle and Beckett led their oldest to the suite where they found Mari dressed for bed and Alexis standing with her at the door out to the balcony.

"Hold on," Beckett said quickly before her oldest could go to them. "Julia, change and then we'll let you tell them."

Though she wanted to protest that the girl went over to the bedroom where she changed hurriedly and brushed her teeth. Julia smiled at her sister who was fast asleep still and then ran on her toes out to the living room where she immediately started talking about the deer.

"That's really neat," Mari said. "I can't wait to see the movie that you made," she said to Beckett.

"I just hope it came out," she said in reply. "I didn't have the chance to check all my settings."  
"I'm sure it came out great love," Castle told her simply. He then kissed her cheek before he said, "Alright, we should say goodnight to all of you now."

"We'll be ready tomorrow," Alexis said as her father came to her. She hugged him and then said, "Night."

"Goodnight kiddo," Castle said after kissing her cheek. "Sleep tight okay?"

"I'll go to bed a little bit," Alexis assured him. She hugged Beckett and said, "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight," Beckett replied before she watched Castle hug Mari with one arm. Remembering what Julia had told her she smiled at that and then hugged the little girl herself. "Sweet dreams Mari, we'll let you talk to your parents tomorrow remember."

"In the morning?" the little girl asked.

"It's the best time," Castle said, not surprised when Julia nodded in agreement before he then hugged the girl. "Love you Julia, sweet dreams tonight."  
"I will Daddy, I love you too," she told him. After she shared a kiss with him she then said, "You too."

"Oh thank you," Castle said, smiling before he gave her a last hug and then let her go.

Going to her mother Julia hugged her as tightly as she could before she motioned her down to her. "You can tell Daddy," she whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah, it's okay," Julia told her with a smile. "And thank you for earlier Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Julia, sweet dreams like your daddy said," Beckett said. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" she asked after she and her oldest had shared a kiss. When both girls nodded she took them into the bedroom and did so before saying a final goodnight to them before she left, closing the door behind her.

When they heard the sound of the door to the suite outside closing Mari turned to Julia who she could see a little better by then in the dark. "What did you talk about with your mom outside?"

Julia smiled and then quickly told her friend what they'd said to each other before she said, "You're like that too?"

"Why do you want to kiss boys?" Mari said, wrinkling her nose. She smiled as she watched her friend try to stifle her laughter and she said, "I don't know how our moms do that, it's weird."  
"When we get older maybe we'll be okay with it," Julia replied.

"Maybe," Mari said. She then shifted a little bit before whispering; as they'd been doing so they wouldn't wake up Eliza; "Can we go on rides later?"

"Of course, remember I told you when we were at the Disneyland that the twins go to I wished you were there with me," Julia said. "So now we can go on those rides and then the new ones they have just there."

"A lot of them?" Mari asked with a smile.

"A lot of them," Julia said, smiling widely back at her. She yawned and then said, "We have tomorrow first though."

"Yeah so I guess sleep?" Mari said with a sigh.

"You're tired too," Julia said with a smile.

"Yeah, night Julia," Mari said, reaching over with one arm to hug her as her friend was doing the same, what they did when they spent the night.

"Night Mari," Julia replied before they let go of each other and she then settled down to get to sleep. As she was nodding off she wondered what her father would think of what she and Beckett had talked about but soon forgot about it as her fatigue took over.

* * *

"So that's what she was worried about," Castle said. "Why would she think we'd force her into it?" he asked his wife as he turned off the water and looked at her.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly, finishing putting her hair up before she hesitated.

"You're not going to let it down?" Castle asked her.

"I might," Beckett said. "But what do you think?" she asked as she then turned to him.

"I think that it's a great idea," Castle said. He saw his wife looking at him, appearing to be slightly startled, before he said, "But the age-"

"I knew it," Beckett said, rolling her eyes and taking her hair down from the makeshift bun. She untied her kimono that she'd worn and set it down on the counter next to the sink before she went over to the low shower. "Fourteen isn't too bad as long as she's chaperoned."

"But what if h- they," Castle said hurriedly. "Want to do more with her than holding hands and they force… oh," he said, trailing off then when he saw the expression on his wife's face. "You're going to teach her self defense?"

"I was thinking I should start now," Beckett said. "Well, when we're at home and enlist Brad's help as well since he can give her tips like he did with Eve."

"Great, I approve of it fully," Castle said, standing up once he was sure the water would be comfortable once they'd finished rinsing off. He took off his kimono and then said absently, "I wonder if she knows already."

"Her sexuality?" Beckett asked, rinsing her skin off. When her husband nodded she smiled and then told him, "I don't think so. This questioning is her realizing she might not want to date boys but she's not committed to the idea just yet."

"Is it wrong of me to admit that I'm kind of glad she might want to be with girls?" Castle asked taking the basket to run the water over himself.

"No but you're generalizing boys you know," Beckett pointed out to him.

"And I want to remind you that I'm a boy myself… I mean I was," Castle said.

"Stop looking at my ass Rick," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

" _I can't help it_ … _it's a wonderful ass_ …" Castle murmured.

Beckett felt her heartbeat speed up a little at his use of Irish and she then replied, "Turn around." She couldn't help laugh slightly when her husband looked at her with wide eyes and she told him, "You heard me I want to see you that way too."

Breathing out Castle quickly did as she asked and turned around so she could touch his back and then his ass. "If you want to you can punish me…" he said breathily.

"No, no slapping," Beckett said, handing him the basket. They were both clean so she went over to the tub first before she stepped in, the tub was small but deep and luckily had a few steps plus a shelf that her husband could stand and then sit on as he waited for her.

"You know," Castle began. "I'm getting the same mood."

"What makes you say that?" Beckett asked, swimming away slightly from him to the other side of the tub.

"Just looking at you," Castle replied.

"You're needy?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"Yep, majorly needy," Castle replied. "That doesn't sound right does it?"

"Not really," Beckett said. "Now come in here I'm tired of waiting for you."

Since he could tell that she was serious in her tone Castle quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. Once they'd slowly parted he sighed and told her, "I missed doing that today."

"Me too," Beckett said, smiling at him. She pressed her forehead to his and then said, "I wonder if we'll get much chance going through the shrines to do that."

"We don't really," Castle reminded her. "You know, as a sign of respect for our surroundings."

"It's difficult," Beckett said.

"Definitely," Castle said seriously and with a nod.

"But we'll have our room tomorrow night," Beckett said. She smiled again when her husband nodded his head and then told him, "Let me go I want to go underneath."

Castle let her go quickly before he watched her duck under the water, his heart beating rapidly as she soon came up and watched the way it ran over her hair and then her body as she went over to the steps and stood on them. His eyes went to her breasts and stayed there as the water trailed over them until he was going to her.

Watching as her husband neared her Beckett smiled at him before that soon disappeared and she bit at her lower lip when he then grabbed her. Their kiss was passionate and hungry and they held onto each other tightly as their tongues met and circled each other wildly. When they slowly parted again she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and smiled again saying, "We shouldn't really stay here too long."

"No…" Castle said before he trailed off. "You can feel that I'm guessing?"

"It's hard not to," Beckett said. "Don't say anything to that," she then added rapidly to him. "I know I should have worded that differently."

"But so you know…" Castle said. "It… is."

"I told you I could feel that," Beckett said. "Go, now."

Nodding Castle then went underneath the water and stayed below it for as long as he possibly could. When he resurfaced he wiped the water away from his face and then went over to the shelf where Beckett was sitting, kissing her once more which soon turned into multiple ones that grew more and more passionate. As they were kissing hungrily he couldn't help wonder how long they would be doing that but soon pushed that aside, enjoying himself too much to stop until they were both ready to.

Breathing harshly when they parted to press their foreheads together Beckett murmured her husband's name, more so they could feel their lips brushing against each other. "How long do you want to stay?" she asked him softly.

"The water is still warm," Castle replied, looking around them. "So… a while."

Beckett only had a moment to smile before her husband was leaning down and capturing her lips with his own again. She kissed him back the best she could before moving away before him, dipping down into the water until her shoulders were covered.

His eyes glued to his wife Castle said, "You're going to do this?"

"I think I might," Beckett said simply before she went underneath the water again. When she stood up she saw that her husband was just watching her and she told him, "I would call you a pervert but-"

"You're doing that for me," Castle interrupted.

"I was actually going to say I was enjoying the warmth of the water," Beckett said while she was squeezing it out of her hair. She wasn't surprised when her husband's eyes were on her breasts and she then went over to him, kissing him gently on the lips. When she had pulled away from him she said with a smile, "Let's go."

"Of course," Castle said with a nod before he was climbing out of the tub. He dried himself off though Beckett told him to wait for her and he then got her towel ready for her. He wrapped her up in it and then in his arms once she was there before kissing her deeply. He groaned slightly when she soon pulled away but he didn't complain as he'd wanted to when he saw the look on her face. "Okay?" he asked.

"I want to hurry," Beckett told him with a slight smile.

"Oh… great," Castle said, suddenly distracted by the time he'd spoken the second word as he was hurrying to dry her off. As soon as she was ready he got her robe for her and then got his own kimono, walking out with her to their bed. "So," he began.

"What is it?" Beckett asked with a smile as he hesitated after saying that.

"What would you like?" Castle asked her.

Leaning over Beckett kissed him on the lips gently so it was quick and then she pulled back and told him, "What about both?" The shudder she saw in response to that made her excited all of a sudden; more than she was already; and she said, "What about you? This isn't just about me."

"I'd like the same," Castle said with a nod. "Honestly love, anything would be great."

Smiling Beckett shared another gentle kiss with him before he reached down to the sash holding her robe closed and she looked on while he tugged it loose. When her kimono was open she shivered when his hands touched her, warm against her skin before he moved away. "It needs to come off," she told him as she knew he was waiting for her to tell him that.

"Yeah," Castle said with a nod before he was reaching for it and then getting it off of her. He tossed it to the nightstand on her side before he looked on while she was opening his kimono. "Kate," he hissed when, as soon as it was open, his wife was leaning over and kissing around his bare chest. He didn't know how he did it but he managed to stop her and get the robe off himself. When it was with hers he was meeting his wife, embracing her as she did the same and they then held onto each other while their lips crushed together roughly.

Running her hands from the back of her husband's head around to his chest Beckett proceeded to stroke it before he was taking her by her wrists. When they parted she smiled at him and said, "You don't enjoy that?"

"You're going to push me too far," Castle said honestly. He looked on as his wife's eyes trailed down to his erection and he smiled at her before telling her, " _I love you_."

Unable to help it, Beckett smiled at his earnest tone and she knew that he was holding onto his self control just barely. She murmured the same to him in Irish and then leaned over and kissed him before she lay on the bed to his hungry gaze.

"You…" Castle started to say, about to ask if she didn't want to be on top better. But looking into her eyes and the way she was reaching out to him he had his answer and he went quickly to her. Kissing her gently he felt her heels hooking on the back of his calves and he then broke things off so he could see how her legs were exactly.

Stroking the back of her husband's head made him turn his attention to her which was what Beckett wanted him to do. She raised herself up slightly to him and brushed her lips against his telling him, "I want you deep." At a shudder she then reached in between them and pulled his erection off his stomach bringing him down to her entrance. Slowly he slid into her and she gasped, moaning heavily at the sensation before he was fully within her. "Oh… Rick," she sighed as he was still and she swore she could feel him throbbing against her sex. A second later he was beginning to thrust within her and she cried out again, the pleasure she was already feeling edging into her voice. She bit at her lower lip and amazed at how good it felt though her husband was only making love to her. At some point; she didn't know when exactly; she then looked up at her husband seeing that his eyes were squeezed shut tightly. Reaching up she cupped his cheek gently before he immediately opened his eyes and bent down to her.

Taking his wife's tongue eagerly Castle groaned in pleasure at the way she tasted and how it added to just feeling her. He schooled himself the best he could to keep from fucking her right away, needing to spend a little more time taking things easy before he raced to being rough fully. He wasn't sure if his wife could actually read his mind but when she led him down to her breasts he decided that there was something telepathic between them. Not spending much time thinking about that he then lightly licked at her left nipple before doing the same to her right. Completing that he then moved to take the left nub in his mouth, suckling at it almost desperately.

Crying out heavily Beckett's fingers raked hard over her husband's scalp, moaning out his name before she then had him pull back. "It's… it's too much," she gasped, biting at her lower lip.

"No," Castle said, knowing what she was doing the instant that she bit at her lip. "You can take more my love." When she didn't give him any reply he had her permission and began to move faster as she soon followed his lead and they were swiftly kissing after that.

The friction was hard against her and Beckett relished in the sensation of her husband being rough with her as he wasn't holding back. As he was moving from her lips to her neck she did what she had before, moving him down to her breasts before he was hurriedly latching onto her right nipple. She closed her eyes tightly as the sensation of his tongue soon coming into play was almost too much but as Castle had told her she could take more and her body did so. She moved her hands from the back of his neck to his back, running them around so she could feel the muscles working under the skin. Shivering inwardly at the sensation of that she took her husband's kiss once he'd finished going over her breasts hungrily. Their tongues dancing together she soon pulled away as she needed to breathe. "You… no," she gasped when her husband suddenly stopped. But before she could tell him to continue she had to stop to hold onto him and keep him from turning them around.

Castle wanted to protest that but decided he didn't really need to as he was fine with staying there as long as she was. He then leaned over to her and kissed her deeply and for as long as he could until they slowly broke things off. He stared into her eyes as they remained still before he said, "Let me…" When she immediately nodded her head he carefully pulled away from her to descend to her mound. He began to kiss her clit, not shocked by the way she cried out in pleasure in reaction to him. He then moved further and began to pleasure her orally, groaning as the taste of her arousal was quick to hit him.

Beckett was clutching at the bed underneath her, her fingernails soon biting into her palm even though the sheet was in between them. She hoped that he was paying attention to her reactions as she was having a hard time telling him that he was pushing her closer to the edge each second he spent on her. Thinking that it was a little bit of a shock when he suddenly moved away and she gasped saying, "You're-"

"I needed that," Castle explained, interrupting her as he moved up her body. He stopped at her breasts, hoping that she wouldn't mind him doing that. But as he took one she didn't try to stop him and he proceeded to suck at her left nipple whole heartedly for as long as he could before the throbbing of his own erection pushed him to move so he could enter her again. He rammed into her and groaned as she cried out before he started to rapidly thrust, calling her name in joy before she pulled him to her for a kiss as the pleasure was intense.

While they were busy kissing each other Beckett felt her husband slowing down and she was going to protest that before he was abruptly stopping. "Oh… I can't… please I want more…" she sighed as he was moving around her neck. She nearly cried out when he nipped at her pulse on the right side of her neck and then held onto him before he moved up to her. "I don't know why," she began as they stared into each other's eyes. "So many times I've felt this…"

"I know me too," Castle replied, nodding slightly before he brushed his lips against hers. "But it never gets satisfied, this addiction," he let her know. He wasn't surprised when she nodded herself before he then said, "I wanted to take as much time as I can."

"We've been together for long enough Rick," Beckett assured him. "I'm aching."

Shuddering Castle told his wife, "So am I, do you want to come my love?"

"Yes, please love I need to feel you inside of me!" Beckett moaned as her husband bent his head to nip at her right breast. "All of you," she breathed out when he then began to thrust again just as she was beginning to speak. She held onto him as tightly as she could, raking her fingers through his hair before she drew him to her mouth, flicking her tongue out against his lips. She had no idea what pushed her to do that but she didn't mind and was pleased when her husband didn't either since he repeated the same action himself before they fell into their kiss.

With their tongues rolling around each other Castle wasn't sure how much longer he could last and he was tempted to pull away so he could speak to her to push her the rest of the way over the edge. But she wasn't letting him go and he decided that he didn't need to as eventually he could tell that she was poised to fall and he prepared himself, his heart thudding and a thrill going through him since he could almost feel her already.

"I'm going to… please Rick I'm going to come!" Beckett cried out. It was the last thing she could say as she was orgasming and hard, arching her back before she proceeded to writhe underneath him. She was nearly clawing at her husband's back, trying to use that to last for a little longer before he was joining her. Feeling his release she was suddenly crying out his name, hearing her own on his lips and hearing how much ecstasy that he was going through in that; knowing it matched her own. She wasn't sure how long he was climaxing, only that it was longer than hers as she finally stopped, laying still under him when he thrust twice more hard before he was immobile too, slightly on her.

When he felt he could move enough Castle did so but only to push himself up so he wasn't on her as much as he'd been before. He kissed her deeply, unable to help himself doing that, and they began to duel hungrily against each other until they needed to breathe. He looked at her again and then pulled her up as he sat up on his knees and with their arms wrapped around each other they began to kiss once more. He had no idea how long they were doing that but as soon as they had stopped he said, "Should we sleep?"

"I think we should," Beckett said with a slight smile as she could hear her husband's hesitation easily. "We have a lot coming up."

"Yeah," Castle said with a nod before he then helped her get off of him before he followed her down, holding her against his side. "What are we going to do the two nights we're at the Disney resort?" he couldn't help ask her.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out," Beckett replied, yawning slightly. She felt her husband kissing her forehead and she smiled saying, "We should wait until then to do that."

"Great, then let's talk about tomorrow night," Castle said. He laughed when his wife shoved him playfully on his shoulder but then took her kiss that she gave to him. When they parted he reached up to her as she had pulled away slightly, running his hand slowly over her hair. "You're a stunning woman Kate," he told her honestly.

"You're not so bad yourself love," Beckett said, smiling at him before she gently rubbed her thumb along his lower lip.

"And a mother… and lover," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised when she leaned down to him and he returned her kiss, running his fingers carefully through her hair before they slowly parted. "Come here," he told her, sitting up then to grab the covers and pull them over them both. When they were ensconced in them he pressed kisses to her neck, feeling the way her pulse was racing under his touch. She then made him raise his head and he smiled at her saying, "I love you Kate," he said seriously.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said in the same tone. They fell into another kiss and continued to do so repeatedly before they relaxed. She felt warm but something came to mind and she moved, reaching over to the nightstand where she grabbed the phone to look at the time. "It's still a little early."

For a brief moment Castle thought she wanted to make love again but then he realized what she really wanted. "Another bath?" he said though it wasn't really a question since he knew the answer already.

"Come on," Beckett said. "One more before we sleep."

"I'm ready," Castle said, nodding his head eagerly in anticipation. He then followed her to the bathroom and the shower where they began to cleanse themselves, rinsing off the results of their lovemaking. Once they were clean he went into the tub first before he turned around to watch her following him. Holding his arms out to her he took her in his embrace before they were kissing once more while they were stroking at each other before he sat down on the shelf.

Feeling the water coming up around her sitting on his lap Beckett couldn't help shuddering a little before she stroked her husband's back. When they stopped as they were out of breath she told him with a smile, "Let's make love."

"Here?" Castle asked in surprise. When his wife nodded he smiled at her eagerness and then grew serious as he moved to kiss her, their lips crushing together immediately before they began to do exactly what she had suggested.

They made love keenly, slowly still, but with a large sense of need that never left them. When they had calmed down from their mutual ecstasy they were slowly kissing until they took advantage of the bath once more. They were whispering each other's names and I love yous before ducking under the water with their lips crushed together yet again.


	19. Universe At Play

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N # 1: Great to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so want to get to my thank yous for that! Guest (Happy to see your thought the last two updates were fantastic, very nice to know. And I'm so glad you think I capture the love and respect they have for their family and also each other. I was also very, very pleased that you think the love scenes are sensual and loving because I do aim for that when I write them! Don't worry, I think you've let me know you've been catching up on the series so it's understandable you've been busy doing that of course since I have a number of stories before this one but it's great you're doing so and you think the series is wonderful of course. It also meant a lot to me that you think I write Castle and Beckett with their family beautifully. The same with what you said about my love scenes and you seeing that they would be like that, sensual plus erotic and loving. It's honestly how I see them, no real playing around but enjoying their lovemaking for the fact it brings them more intimately together so I was happy to read what you said there! And you're very welcome for posting this!), TORONTOSUN (Happy to see that you still like how everyone's excited learning more about Japan. And also great that you liked how they ended the day just playing games!) and vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought it was a very good chapter! And I had to laugh a bit at what you said about their day being sedate but them still having a very busy day. You were right of course that can happen but no falling asleep just yet. And I'm really glad you liked them walking through the woods. And I agree, seeing the wildlife like that is always impressive when you get the chance for that. Really pleased that you loved the talk that Julia and Beckett had on their walk. And not surprised that you think there'll be more of those since of course you're right she is growing up now. And happy that you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Rising Sun_ by George Harrison, from his album _Brainwashed_.

Universe At Play

"Can you move?" Beckett said, going to her husband who was looking down at their bed while he stood at the end of it.

"I don't know," Castle told her honestly. He smiled when she pushed at him and then said, "I was just concerned they didn't have full beds."

"I'm sure they have numerous couples here," Beckett said as she pulled him to the door. "Do you see outside?"

"I know," Castle said, glancing back at the window where they had an amazing view of Nikko. "You're all going to get some amazing pictures."

"And I'd like to get out to take those pictures," Beckett said to her husband teasingly. "Come on," she told him as she handed him his coat.

Throwing it on Castle put on his scarf and said, "Think David will wear the Ravenclaw scarf Mari got him?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. "You're still wearing yours."

"It's warm," Castle replied. "Wait," he then told her, grabbing her hand before she could reach for the door. He pulled her into his arms and said, "Remember what we said about going to these shrines, you-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Rick," Beckett said, smiling at him before he did so. She responded to him nearly instantly and they held onto one another tightly as she instigated the duel their tongues began to participate in. She could taste the coffee he'd had on the train ride north and she trembled in his arms until finally she very carefully pulled away from him. "Hmm… we're going to have to do something until we can come back tonight."

"You mean turn all our attention to the girls?" Castle asked then. At that moment there was a heavy knock at the door and he pretended to jump before telling his wife, "Who're here?"

"And the McDouglases I bet," Beckett said as her husband let go of her to open the door. When he paused she rolled her eyes and said, "Open the door Rick."

"Oh… just Julia," Castle said in surprised before he frowned slightly and stuck his head out to look down the doorway. "Why-" he began.

"'lexis let me stay to get you, they just went in the elevator," Julia said. "So I wasn't alone."

"Nice of her to do that," Beckett said with a smile. "We can go now Rick," she said as she passed her husband in the doorway, smiling at him before she took Julia's hand.

"So we can really walk?" Julia asked.

"You heard Skye," Castle said, shaking himself then and locking the door to his and Beckett's room. "Only fifteen minutes is nothing and you've seen what it looks like outside," he told her, taking her other hand.

"Are you having fun even though you don't take pictures Daddy?" Julia asked him.

"I'm not as good as you or your mom," Castle replied easily as he pressed the button for the elevator. "But I'm having fun looking and I'll remember from your pictures."

"Skye told us something," Julia said when they were in the elevator alone going down. "That she told me to tell you."

"Oh?" Beckett asked as the girl was looking to her.

"There's some stables there, they have a horse there sometimes… from New Zealand," Julia told her with a smile. "We might get to see it."

"Did your little sister hear about it?" Castle asked when they were walking through the lobby.

"No Skye took me and Mari aside," Julia said. "The twins know already and 'lexis knows by now."

"At some point she's going to find out," Castle said slightly hesitantly.

"Likely when we get to the stables," Beckett said before they stepped outside and to their friends and family. "Hello again," she said, reaching out to Eliza who was leaning over in her sister's arms and reaching for her as well.

"Are we ready?" Mary asked everyone. She wasn't surprised when her daughters and the other three girls cried out their yeses and she said, "Then let's get going!"

The group walked together in the direction of the shrine, those with cameras stopping many times to take pictures of the trees and everything that was blooming. But they finally made it to the Tosho-gu Shrine and stopped in front of steps with trees lining it.

"What are they?" Marie asked in awe as they stood there for a while looking through the path.

"The _sugi-namiki_ ," Skye said, reading from her travel book. "These are Japanese cedars," she added. "And the shrine is past these if we want to walk through this."

With the girls taking someone's hand they then made their way down the avenue of cedar trees, taking pictures and gaping at them at the same time. Their parents were much the same until they were at a large torii gate and they all nearly seemed to look at Skye as one.

"The _ishidorii_ ," the investigator said in amusement at everyone's looks. "Our entrance." Past that she motioned to a five story pagoda and told the others, "This is the _gojunoto_ and was rebuilt after a fire."

"Why are there so many fires?" Eliza asked softly as she went to her father, taking his hand when she'd taken her picture of the huge trees next to the structure.

"Remember that in those days they used candles and made fires a lot more than we do now," Castle said. "Plus the buildings were made of wood we told you too."

Sighing Eliza said, "I'm gonna tell them stop."

"Oh you are?" Beckett asked in amusement as she came up to them.

"So they don't burn the places that are so pretty," Eliza said, pointing to the structure in front of them.

"Don't worry," Beckett assured her as the others were walking up to them. "They know already. But what do you think so far?"

Smiling at her mother as she could remember both her parents talking about whether she, Julia and Mari would like seeing so many shrines as they went to them Eliza said, "I like it!"

"There's much more to see," Alexis said. "We should keep going though."

"Much more to see," Skye added before they were walking up to a large gate. "You know my wife is aware of this… your mom," she told them in a mock annoyed tone of voice though she was smiling at the same time, directing the last to her daughters.

"If it's not offensive then it's the accent," Castle told her.

"He's right, it makes us pay attention," Julia added.

"Okay," Skye said, laughing with the other adults before she turned her attention to the gate as the others did too. "This is the Omotemon gate and those figures on either side are _Nio_ figures. Anyone notice something about them?" she then asked.

Turning at almost the same time as her friend, the twins and sister did Eliza looked at the figurines. She finally said hesitantly, "Is it their mouths?"

"Nice," Mary said. "You're right. The open mouth signifies the first letter of the Sanskrit alphabet which is _ah_ and the other's is the last letter, _un_."

"Ahhh… uuun," Eliza said softly. She smiled when her big sister hugged her and she asked Alexis, "Did I do that right?"

"I think you're close," the young woman said, leaning down and kissing her temple. She held her hand as she walked through the gate with her and she looked at Skye and Mary questioningly.

"Just a second," the former said, going over to someone that she'd recognized worked there.

"Why can't we go?" Kathleen asked her mother.

"Just a second," Mary said, deliberately echoing her wife. "We'll be moving on I'm sure…" she said, trailing off as Skye was gesturing to them. "We'll be moving on now."

"Okay so Eliza you're the only one who doesn't know," Skye began looking to Castle and Beckett. When they nodded she then continued with, "But there's a little bit of a surprise here for you, for all of us though we know." Walking over to a building she pointed to it and said, "See the monkeys?"

"Oooh," Eliza cried out. "Do you see Daddy?"

"I see," Castle replied with a smile. "See the three right there."

Eliza wasn't sure exactly what they were looking at and looked ahead again before she saw some Japanese tourists standing underneath the carving and saw one was covering their ears, the second their mouth and the third their eyes. She smiled as she then realized that the monkeys were doing something her father had shown her and Julia once. "Do you want a picture?" she asked her father.

"That would be great, thank you," Castle said before he and Beckett; who had already taken pictures; watched her go with her sisters close to the building. " _Think she'll scream when she realizes what exactly the surprise is_?" he said out of the corner of his mouth to his wife.

" _You're speaking Irish, you don't need to talk like that_ ," Beckett told him angrily before she instantly smiled. " _And yes, we need to try and calm her down_."

Castle was suddenly blown away by the smile on his wife's face as they both laughed as softly as they could and it took him some effort to not crush his lips to hers. He just managed to do so and instead brought her hand up to his lips so he could quickly kiss the back of it before they turned their attention to Skye who was walking up to them. "Everything okay?" he asked the investigator.

" _Oh yes, I'm just giving you fair warning that it's there_ ," Skye said, speaking in Irish. She then said, " _And also asking your opinion on what's the best way to tell her_."

" _Which means you want me to take charge of this_ ," Beckett said as she noticed her husband was looking to her then. She rolled her eyes slightly as both of them smiled at her and she said, " _You're lucky I know what to do since I was the same at her age_."

" _It's why we asked_ ," Skye said with a smile. " _And also I would do the same with the twins if the situation was reversed_."

"Rick, come with me," Beckett said. "Eliza? Come here sweetie your daddy and I need to tell you about the real surprise."

"Kay," the toddler said, looking taken aback but going willingly with her parents over to some stone lanterns in a row next to the building. She let her father pick her up before she looked to them both questioningly, wondering if there was something better than the very cute monkeys and pretty buildings they'd seen so far.

"Sweetie," Beckett said as she looked into Eliza's eyes. "There's something in the building that we know you're going to be excited to see but we need you to be calm okay?"

"It's a horsie?" Eliza gasped in exclamation.

"I had a feeling she'd be able to guess," Castle said in slight amusement when his wife looked at him. "And yes, there's a horse there Eliza."

"We're telling you here so you won't scare it," Beckett then said as their youngest looked to her.

"Oh… kay," Eliza said after thinking about that for a moment. She then smiled and said, "Can I pet it?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said, unable to help smiling back at her. "This horse was a gift from another country so you want to treat it with respect. So just look."

"And pictures," Eliza said.

"And pictures," Beckett echoed, unable to help doing so laughingly. She and Castle then walked back to the others with their youngest and they looked in then on the horse that was eating at some hay. "It's beautiful," she murmured to him after he'd handed their daughter to Alexis.

"It is," Castle said. " _Are you regretting the no petting policy_?"

Glancing at him for wording that in Irish Beckett merely smiled before she said, " _No remember it's a gift and we're guests in the country_." When he looked to her she then added, " _I kind of wish we could but_ …"

"It would be sad to be thrown out before Disney," Skye said, coming up behind them. "Yes I was eavesdropping," she told the two with a mock indignant tone when they turned to look at her. "Come along everyone, much more to see and we need to decide which way to go here."

"What's that?" Mari asked as she nodded behind the investigator.

"That'll be the sacred fountain and we'll need to clean our hands and mouths again," Skye said. "But here are the three sacred storehouses, the _Sanjinko_."

"Why don't we go there first and then over to the fountain?" Alexis suggested.

When no one else protested that idea the group went to the buildings that had numerous stone lanterns in front of them.

"They're pretty," Kathleen commented after they'd been taking pictures for a while. "By why are they sacred?"

Nodding as the others turned to her again Skye said with a smile, "Because they hold items used in the Sacred Processions they have in the spring and fall. So these are important buildings and all of them have names."

"I remember," Mary said with a smile to her wife. "That'll be _Kamijinko_ , the upper sacred storehouse," she said, motioning to it quickly. "Then _Nakajinko_ , the middle sacred storehouse and last _Shimojinko_ the lower sacred story house. We were told by a Japanese couple the names last time we were here," she then explained to the others.

"They are pretty," Julia commented. She took a final picture, studying the red building and the gold on it as well. "Pretty," she said again, nodding her head with a smile.

"Are we going to go to the fountain now?" Mari said as they moved on and she took her friend's hand.

"We are," Skye said. She waited to speak after everyone had taken enough pictures and said, "Hopefully you remember how to do this."

When they had all cleansed themselves they headed over to the _Rinzo_ where they paused to get pictures of the building.

"What's in here?" Julia asked her mother softly.

"They have Buddhist scriptures on a revolving structure," Beckett said. "So it's important of course."

"With a building like that I think so," Julia said before smiling at her mother. She then looked ahead of them and said, "Where's Lizzy?"

Glancing around Beckett saw that the toddler was not with everyone else and she said, "She's…" before trailing off. She then saw that Eliza was over by the steps and she strode over there as fast as she could without running.

"Mommy-" the toddler said, turning and her eyes widening when she saw her.

"Eliza, what did we tell you about running off?" Beckett said calmly.

"But I was still here," the toddler protested, her lower lip wobbling. "You can see me."

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going though," Beckett said, trying not to give in to the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I know," Eliza mumbled, bowing her head.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked, startled when the toddler sat on the bottom step.

"Time out," Eliza mumbled again.

"You think it'd hurt if I went over there with them?" Castle asked Skye and Mary quietly after he'd looked for his wife when she had gone over to their youngest.

"No go ahead but don't spend too long," Mary suggested. "Since she didn't run off just… forgot."

"We'll remind her about that," Castle said as he looked over to see Eliza sitting on the bottom step. He then looked to the women to see if they were going to protest that but when they didn't he said, "You'll-"

"Of course, they'll be alright," Skye said before she and her wife went over to the girls to get them to go up the stairs.

"Why did you sit Mommy?" Eliza asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes when she had done so.

"Because I'm joining you-" Beckett told her.

"We'll be joining you," Castle interrupted, smiling at his wife when her head turned to him immediately. He then turned his attention to their youngest and he said, "You know what you did wrong?"

"Yes Daddy," Eliza said, nodding her head. "But I wanted a picture of the stairs."

Amazing at how much their daughter's speech had changed in what had felt like a short time Beckett wrapped her arm around her and said, "What are you going to do if you want to do that again?"

"Tell you… or you Daddy, or 'lexis?" Eliza said, ending on a question.

Smiling Castle said, "You can tell Skye or Mary too, since they're grown up." He saw his wife was looking at him then and he told her, "As opposed to me."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she was smiling and she then looked at their daughter saying, "How did the picture turn out?" She leaned over with Castle so they could see the screen of Eliza's camera and the shot. "Oh… you've been listening to your grandpapa," she commented with a smile as it was a straight up shot that made it look like the stairs were towering above.

"Really well it's a great shot sweetheart," Castle said.

Giggling at the compliment and then her parents kissing her temples Eliza told them, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy. But you don't get to see the other things."

"We're going right now," Beckett said. As she stood the sunlight suddenly disappeared and she looked up at the sky with her husband; not seeing Eliza following their example.

"Is it gonna rain?" the toddler asked, seeing the angry looking cloud in the sky.

"It's supposed to snow," Castle said. "So we need to hurry here so we can make it to the other shrine." He picked up Eliza so they could go up the stairs faster and once they had made it to the top he said, "There they are."

"It's the drum tower," Beckett said to the toddler before she could ask. She smiled at Eliza and said, "Pretty isn't it?"

"And tall," the toddler replied. She then hurried ahead of her parents and went to her sisters, taking pictures of the structure before marveling at all the gold that was on it.

"I was thinking," Castle said to his wife as he stood with her while she took pictures of the tower and other structures around. "What about letting them play in the snow?"

"If it doesn't do so too late," Skye commented, walking up to them. "I think we can. They can say they made a snowman or what not in Japan."

"When are your girls exposed to snow?" Castle asked. " _And how the hell did I just word that_?" speaking in Irish and looking confused.

Smiling at her husband Beckett said, "I think they got the gist of it," as Mary was with them by then.

"Not often, we go to Big Bear and took a week trip to Tahoe and another week stayed at Mammoth Mountain but we don't do that every year," Mary answered. "So we'd love for them to play."

"Our girls will join you," Beckett said, smiling at them all with Alexis.

"But not Alexis, she'll be too cold," Castle said teasingly to his daughter as she was leading the girls to them. When she gave him a look he hurriedly went behind his wife and said, "Sorry."

"Come on," Skye said. "Something next you all may enjoy seeing." She was surprised when Castle didn't make a quip about that and she led them to a tall very ornate gate. "Welcome to the _Yomeimon_ Gate, the 'Gate of the Imperial Court' or the 'Gate of the Setting Sun'."

"It's… amazing," Alexis said, the five girls agreeing with her. "Why setting sun?"

"There's so much carved here you could spend a day looking at it and not get tired of it," Mary said.

"I can believe that," Castle said, looking up at the carved figurines above them. After some time he felt someone taking his hand and he smiled before he looked down at Eliza saying, "Want a closer look?"

"Yes please," the toddler said, beaming up at him. When he picked her up she cried out as he put her on his shoulders before she calmed down and then looked at the figurines. She started to take pictures as fast as she could, not sure when they would be moving on. Something seemed to come to her and she leaned over, kissing the top of her father's head before she said, "Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Castle said, glancing up at her with a smile.

"What is it?" Beckett asked as Julia and Mari came to her when they'd stayed there a little longer.

"I don't know if we could really look at this all day," Julia said slowly.

"So you want to move on," Beckett said, smiling as Mari looked a little unsure then. When both girls nodded she started to turn to Skye when she saw that the investigator was looking at her. "You heard?"

"Of course," Skye replied. "And I agree," she said, looking up at the sky.

Once they were ready to go soon after Skye and Mary led them through the gate where they then came to a corridor.

"Look at the birdies!" Eliza whispered, tugging Alexis' hand as she'd walked through the gate on her own. She never heard her sister's response as her eyes were fixated on the carvings of birds and flowers that were very colorful. She then began to take as many pictures as she could, walking down the corridor.

"Well… I wouldn't give her a time out this time," Mary said in amusement as Castle was walking after the toddler. "I don't blame her initial reaction."

"How can you Mommy?" Marie asked, looking up at her. "It's…"

"Stunning," Beckett said with a smile as the little girl looked over at her. "Use that one because Rick is a little busy to give you anymore synonyms."

"That's a good word though," Skye commented, taking a last picture.

"You're right," Marie said. She smiled at Castle as he and Eliza were walking up to them and told him, "Kate gave us a word."

"You mean for this?" Castle asked, nodding to the carvings. When the girls all nodded he said, "She's good at it too. Just one love?"

"Just one, there's more," Beckett replied.

At that the group turned around and walked over to the building that was on the other side of the gate.

"They have portable shrines in here," Mary explained. "That they use at the processions they have in spring and fall."

"Like you said earlier," Mari said.

Beckett wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, watching as Julia took a final picture. "Do you want it to snow?" she asked her daughter as she noticed that she was looking up.

"That would be nice," Julia said before she glanced over at her mother and smiled. "But we couldn't go out and take pictures could we?"

"You can play in it if you want," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her daughter looked at her with wide eyes and she said, "For a little since it's getting colder and your sister won't be going out for that long and to be fair…"

"Okay," Julia said, pretending to be resigned to it. She then laughed softly and said, "As long as we can play a little bit."

"It depends," Beckett said, smiling at the way her oldest looked up at the sky again. "Come on we'll keep going and maybe the snow will build enough for you to have at least a snowball fight." She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded her head eagerly and with a soft laugh wrapped her arm around her again before they walked on to the next building along with the others.

* * *

"Did you find me?" Eliza asked, smiling at Kathleen as she came around the stone lantern where she was trying to hide at the entrance to the Taiyuin-byo Shrine.

"Yep do you want to keep going?" the little girl asked. "We're close to the gate you know."

"Kay," Eliza said, reaching out to her to take her hand. "It's a big gate," she said, looking ahead at the gate at the top of a flight of steps.

"You want to know what it's called?" Skye asked the toddler with a smile. When Eliza nodded she said, "It's the _Niomon_ Gate, come on and we can look at it closer."

When they were up the flight of steps Castle said, "Gods?" nodding to the figures on either side.

" _Nio_ warrior gods," Skye replied with a nod. "Hence the name."

"What's that?" Mari asked as they walked through the gate and to a smaller structure that had gold and colorful paint on it.

"The Granite Fountain," Mary said. "I'm sorry that it's so dim today," she told them.

"She's right, when we were visiting the shrine last time you could see the painting here in the water," Skye told them as she nodded above them.

Seeing the dragon there on the ceiling Castle said, "Even without the reflection this is very nice."

"That's the best you can do?" Alexis asked her father wryly.

"At the moment, Eliza…" Castle said, trailing off warningly though he was teasing her.

"Find me Daddy!" the toddler cried.

"I'll find you," Beckett said simply, walking around the column where she was standing. "Come here," she said, smiling as her youngest looked a little unsure at first. She picked her up and hugged her before saying, "We need to cleanse again okay?"

"Kay," Eliza replied. Before her mother could walk over to the water she said, "Wait Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett replied with a smile before they shared a kiss and she continued on to the water.

After everyone had done the ritual with the water they walked to the base of another flight of stairs, looking up at the gate at the top of it.

"I'll cut to the chase," Skye said as everyone was looking up. "This is the Nitenmon Gate. Shall we go up to it before I; we; share any more details?" She smiled when they all nodded and they walked up the stairs. As soon as they were at the gate itself she said, "These two are different gods the one that's green is the god of wind and the red one is the god of thunder."

"It's remarkable," Alexis said, smiling at the twins. "There's another word."

"I imagine we'll be covering the whole thesaurus entry for this," Skye said jokingly before they headed under the gate at that moment and then began going up the two flights of stairs that were behind it.

"Why so many?" Mari said, looking back down at the two flights once they were at the top.

"It's a little hilly here," Beckett said, having gone back to her with Julia when they'd noticed the little girl wasn't with them. "And you know that space is limited."

"Yeah," Mari said slowly. When her friend grabbed her hand she smiled at Julia and they stepped down the path to two towers. "Did she say what they are already?" she whispered.

"The drum tower and the bell tower," Julia whispered back before they let go of each other and started to take pictures.

Letting Eliza go to Alexis, Castle went over to his wife and stood just behind her while she was photographing the view behind them.

"Rick, a little creepy hearing you breathing right over my shoulder," Beckett said as she lowered her camera. She smiled at him and said, "You're bored?"

"I just really want to see the next gate," Castle confessed, knowing that she was teasing him about standing behind her.

"There's not much left to this," Beckett said, shivering the second she finished speaking as the breeze blew around them then and it was a lot colder than previous ones.

Rubbing his hand; by then in his gloves; over her back Castle said, "I guess we'll need to stay in the rest of the day."

"Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said, coming over to them. "Will the aminals be kay?"

"They know what to do when it's cold," Beckett assured her with a smile as she picked her up before Castle could do so. "So you don't need to worry about them. What we need to worry about is you keeping warm."

"I'm warm Mommy," Eliza replied, pressing her cheek to her mother's.

"Wait…" Castle said jokingly as he then reached over to her, pressing his finger to her nose to her laughter. "Absolutely made of ice," he said as seriously as he could manage.

"No Daddy, it's not," Eliza said, giggling after she spoke. "What about you?" she asked, reaching over to him and touching his nose. "You're cold too Daddy."

"Not much left," Skye called out to them. "Let's move on and then we can go warm up with lunch."

Making their way up the stairs Eliza gasped when she saw the figurine on the right and holding her mother a little tighter whispered, "What is it Mommy?"

"Mary, _grá_ , take the explanation this time," Skye said before Beckett could answer that. "I'm tired of doing it," she said in a mock whining voice as the others then looked at her.

Shaking her head, though smiling at the same time, Mary said, "This is the Yashamon Gate and it has four statues of _Yasha_ who're fierce guardian spirits. They call it…"

" _Botanmon_ ," Skye said with a soft laugh as she'd still ended up explaining. "It means peony gate."

"Those flowers?" Julia asked as she nodded to the wall next to the statue.

"Exactly," Skye replied. "So what do we think?"

"Amazing like all the other gates," Alexis said after she'd taken pictures. "You have enough pictures?"

"We took a lot last time," Mary answered since she and her wife were the only ones not photographing besides Castle. "Since they have this closed off and those clouds are really worrying me-"

"Us too," Beckett said as she looked up at the sky.

"Let's get something warm?" Skye asked then. She wasn't surprised when the girls chorused quiet yeses and after they'd gathered them all they made their way back down the stairs from the gate to make their way back to the entrance of the shrine.

* * *

"Stay still sweetie," Beckett was saying to Eliza who was sitting next to her.

"I'm comfortable Mommy," the toddler replied, frowning slightly.

"You've sat in a chair like this before," Castle said quietly to her. "Drink your tea," he said.

"What's wrong with Lizzy?" Julia asked after tugging on her mother's sleeve to get her attention.

"She's hungry and cold," Beckett said calmly. "We'll get warm don't worry."

"I wish it would snow already," Mari commented as they looked together to the windows around them in the corner of the restaurant they were in.

"I would ask it to wait until we get back," Mary commented.

"We have to walk back?" Julia asked.

"We do," Castle said. "Eliza," he said gently thought sternly as she was trying to drink more of her tea they'd given to them for the kids. "That's enough okay?"

"I'm still cold," Eliza said, shivering though she had to add a little bit to it.

"Come here," Beckett said, pulling her youngest to her and wrapping her arms around her as soon as she was settled on her lap. "It's alright," she said with a smile to her husband. "We have to help her eat anyway."

"If you want to switch just let me know," Castle told her, reaching over to run his hand over their daughter's hair.

"Here it is," Skye said. "Some very hot _hōtō_ which will be filling."

"What's in it?" Marie asked as they looked at their bowls of the soup.

"Noodles and vegetables which include pumpkin and green beans," Skye explained. "No meat but I hope you won't miss it."

"As long as it's warm," Beckett said, starting to pick up the tea kettle in front of her to get herself more tea. She smiled at her husband as he took it from her and poured it out for her before she thanked him and sipped at the drink. "Not yet," she told Eliza who was reaching for her chopsticks. "You can see how hot it is."

Eliza sighed but knew that her mother was right so she waited impatiently before she could sit up straighter towards the table. She took her chopsticks and did the best she could to gather some noodles and the piece of pumpkin her eyes had gone to first.

"Hold on," Beckett said in amusement, unable to help it as she could tell from the expression on the toddler's face that she was trying her hardest to pick everything up. She helped her by putting her hand around hers and showing her how hard she should close her chopsticks. Once she was sure that the toddler had enough she watched her eat it and hearing her hum she looked over at Castle, not surprised that he was watching them. "At least she likes it," she commented to him before looking to their oldest and Mari.

"We do too," Julia said quickly, smiling up at her mother. She then picked up her bowl and started to slurp the noodles, eating some pumpkin before drinking tea. "I'm warm now."

"Me too," Mari agreed. She smiled when the twins did the same and said, "Are we having this again for dinner?"

"We're going to eat out tonight," Skye said. She looked at everyone and laughed softly before explaining. "A French restaurant."

"That sounds nice," Alexis said. "Authentic?"

"Yeah it is, we've eaten there before," Mary said. "Their _steak frites_ is perfection considering we're in Japan."

"The _bourguignon_ is amazing," Skye added. "And they have savory crepes for the kids."

"Why did you say?" Eliza asked, letting her mother eat her soup.

"Just in case anyone wants something else," Mary said.

"I said it sounds nice," Alexis said jokingly.

"So now," Skye said. "I can ask Mari something I've been wondering." When the little girl looked up at her she smiled and said, "How's your family?"

"Good but I don't know if Dani misses me," Mari said with a slight frown, remembering her Skype call with her parents and little sister that morning.

"I'm sure she does," Julia said reassuringly. "I think Lizzy missed me when I went with you."

"Yeah I did," Eliza said though when everyone looked at her she was busy chasing the last piece of pumpkin in her bowl.

"Let me help," Castle said, starting to reach over before his wrist was grabbed.

"I'm closer love," Beckett told him. She assisted Eliza in grabbing the pieces and watched her eat before she finished off the last of the soup in her bowl.

"Is it snowing yet?" Kathleen said after she'd seen that everyone had finished eating.

"Not yet," Castle said as he was paying for the meal. "But it looks like it's close. Let's go?"

"Let's go," Skye said as she stood up.

They all needed to wait until they were able to bundle up again and they made their way out into the cold the adults urging the twins, Julia and Mari to walk as fast as they could so they could make it to the hotel before they froze.

"What do we do now?" Julia asked once they were inside and warmer.

"Well you have some things you can play," Beckett said with a smile.

"Let's get our robes!" Marie exclaimed, trying not to be too loud.

"Can we?" Julia asked them.

"I can watch them if you want," Alexis told the adults.

"Oh no, we're playing too," Castle said, smiling when his and Beckett's daughters took his hands looking eager at that.

"Are you too Mommy?" Julia asked her hopefully as they walked over to the elevators.

"I might," Beckett said, smiling at them.

When they had made their way up to their floor Skye said, "Should we open up our rooms? They are connected."

"I think there's enough for them," Castle replied. "It's their room," he said with a nod to Alexis.

"Then we'll meet you there to get their wands and robes," Mary said. She walked with her wife and daughters down the hall before they reached the girls' room.

"So you guys will need to take it easy in here," Beckett told them once they were inside the room. "Since there's not that much space to really run around in."

"That's okay, we might just duel," Julia said.

"Who won last time?" Castle asked as he went with Beckett to the suitcases.

"It was Eliza," Julia said before she laughed with her sister and friend as he looked flabbergasted hearing that. "Really she did."

"I did _Incendio_!" Eliza said, waving her hand as if she was holding her wand to show them.

"Nice but why did you set her on fire?" Beckett asked.

"Best spell in that case love," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife glared at him and he smiled at her saying, "She knows not to do that in real life."

"What?" Eliza asked, looking confused.

"He means really setting someone on fire," Mari said.

"Without a wand," Alexis added as they were coming over to her after getting the robes and wands.

"That'll be your dueling partners," Castle began as there was a knock at the door. "By the way, don't you have your copy of the fifth book with you Julia?"

"Oh… does he want to read it?" the girl asked her mother.

"We'll ask them if they're okay with that," Beckett replied.

"Why are you still on the book?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"We stopped for other books first," Julia replied with a smile. "Hi!" she said as the twins came up to her. She pointed her wand at Marie and laughed saying, "We were talking about the duels we did before."

"Oh, when you set me on fire," Marie said, trying to look angry as she turned to Eliza. When the toddler giggled and waved her wand slightly she laughed and said, "Are we gonna do that again?"

"We should," Kathleen said quickly.

"Come on," Julia said as they went to stand in front of the couch in the room together. "But we have to do it different this time."

"What about you 'lexis?" Eliza asked as Castle and Beckett sat on the couch while Skye and Mary brought chairs to place next to it.

"Play," Castle said. "At the very least bring out your wand since we're all going to try it out too."

"Oh really?" Beckett asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Before Castle could say anything to that Eliza squealed and cried, "Snow!" as she pointed to the window.

"Don't run!" Castle and Beckett said together as they all went over to the window with the girls.

"Well if there's enough snow to play we might get it quickly," Skye commented. "But for now duel so we get the chance."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to set me on fire?" Castle commented, looking at Skye.

"You assume we'll duel," the investigator replied. "Come on, who's first this time?"

"Let's go by dice," Julia said before she handed her mother her wand. She then rushed over to the suitcase where there was one of her travel games with dice in it. "I'll roll first."

"How much?" Eliza asked, leaning against their father's leg.

"Ten," Julia said.

"Twelve," Mari replied, smiling at her friend. They watched the rest of the girls roll before she and Julia went over to the free space together since they had the two highest numbers.

"Hold on," Castle told them. "You two have to bow," he said when they looked over at him."

"We didn't do it before," Julia said, playfully rolling her eyes. But she then turned back to Mari and they bowed to each other before holding up their wands.

Making a motion with her wand Mari cried out, " _Flippendo_!" while Julia said, " _Immobulous_."

"I think that's you Julia," Beckett said as the two froze before glancing over at them.

"I won?" the girl asked in slight confusion.

"You did," Mari said.

"Don't fall," Castle said, grabbing the little girl as she froze and nearly fell back on the floor. "What happens to her now?" he asked jokingly since they'd seen the girls play that same game before.

Julia hurried over to her friend and tapped her chest lightly with her wand saying, "You did a good job."

"You too," Mari said before they hugged one another.

"Now who goes next?" Eliza asked.

"How about sister versus sister?" Skye asked with a smile.

"Not me," Alexis said quickly. "You Lizzy."

"I have to go," Eliza told her mother who'd been holding her.

"Go," Beckett replied after kissing her temple before watching her walk over to stand in front of her sister. She bit her lower lip as she smiled at them bowing to each other and took her husband's hand, squeezing it tightly as their fingers entwined as tightly.

"Mimble Limbo!" Eliza cried.

" _Mucus ad Naseum_!" Julia said back.

"You said the spell wrong," Marie said softly to the toddler.

Eliza looked surprised but then she pretended to sneeze continuously before her sister grabbed her, laughing heavily and she soon did the same as well. "I can't make noses," she said.

"I know, good," Julia told her teasingly.

"I'll go next," Kathleen said as she stepped up to her. "Ready?"

"Yeah I've been thinking of my next spell," Julia replied. She bowed then to the little girl before they held up their wands and she managed to say hers first calling out, " _Locomotor Wibbly_!"

" _Mimble Wimble_!" Kathleen said before she then laughed and began to shake her legs. "I thought you were going to use that one too."

"Do you want to let someone else go now?" Beckett said gently to her daughter, knowing that she would be playing for a long time if she didn't let someone else have a turn.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Julia replied, going over to her then and sitting on the couch in the space her mother made for her. She leaned against her as she watched the others starting to play together before she looked at the windows again.

"Soon," Beckett said, following her daughter's gaze. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close until finally the girls were stopping and going to gather around her, Castle, Skye and Mary.

"I guess we're all tired now," Castle commented while he picked up Eliza to put her on his lap. "Still not enough snow," he told them as he saw the twins and Mari glancing towards the window.

"Why don't you get the book sweetie?" Beckett asked Julia. When she nodded she watched as her oldest went to her backpack and grabbed the book before coming back and handing it to her.

"You wouldn't want Skye to read it?" Castle asked her.

Julia opened her mouth to speak before she looked at the investigator and said, "I think I want you to read it, is that okay?" directing the question to everyone else.

Beckett smiled slightly when no one else said anything and took the book before she opened it to the bookmark that Julia had a little bit past the middle. She then said to the McDouglases, "Have you read this book?"

"We didn't, we just started the first one," Mary said.

"Wouldn't it be a spoiler?" Castle asked them.

"It's alright, by the time we get to it I'm sure they'll forget what you read here," Skye assured her. "Go ahead and start it's been a while since I read this one."

Beckett nodded and then cleared her throat before she began with the chapter title, " _Christmas on the Closed Ward_."

While his wife was reading Castle held Eliza to him as she leaned back against him and he held her hand as she was waving it slightly. Glancing at the others he was surprised to see Skye and Mary were listening with as much attention as all the girls were. He smiled at Beckett when she glanced up at him once and watched her quickly turn her attention back to the book. He leaned against the couch a little more, letting Eliza turn so she could press against him and he ran his hand over her hair as they kept listening to Beckett's soothing voice continuing through the chapter.


	20. Universe At Play (Part 2)

"Easy," Beckett said, holding on to Eliza.

"Mommy," the toddler complained, her voice whining.

"Eliza I said hold on okay?" Beckett replied. When her youngest finally stopped she smiled and put her scarf around her neck. "Thank you Rick," she said then, thinking that her husband was going to take Eliza.

"Go to your sister sweetheart," Castle told the toddler. "Straight to Alexis," he said seriously to her.

"Thank you, sorry," Eliza said rapidly before she took off towards where everyone else was out in the yard outside their building of the hotel during a lull in the storm.

"Thanks," Beckett said in slight relief.

"She was okay to go Kate," Castle said softly to her as he gently pulled her back into the covered alcove she'd stood in.

"I'm not trying to hold onto her," Beckett said wryly, pulling on her gloves. She looked up at her husband when he stopped her and she breathed, "They can s-"

"No," Castle said so simply that he wasn't surprised when she stared at him in slight surprise. He took that moment and kissed her deeply, relief exploding within him as he'd been desperate to do that for some time. Wrapping his arms around her he held her as tightly to her as he could, their tongues meeting while their heads tilted back and forth a few times. When they parted, both breathing a little harshly he said, "I had to."

"I don't blame you," Beckett replied, licking her lower lip gently. She then smiled and said, "If I'd thought about it I would have done this myself."

"I know but why didn't you think about it?" Castle asked her jokingly.

Before Beckett could reply to that their oldest was coming over to them and she said, "Are we taking too long?"

"A little bit," Julia said, smiling at them both. "Remember what I told you Mommy? You look like you got shocked right now." She then turned her attention to her father and said with an even wider grin, "So do you." She started to turn before she paused and then turned around saying, "We're making snowmen, come over if you can stop."

"Julia," Beckett said though there wasn't really any annoyance in her voice. When they were left alone she then said to her husband, "She's right."

"Shocked?" Castle replied. When his wife bit at her lower lip he leaned down at kissed her again but kept it very gentle and quick before he slowly pulled away from her. " _Prom_ -" he began to say in Irish.

" _Yes_ ," Beckett interrupted him in a whisper. She smiled a little when his eyes widened and she said, "Tell me what you were going to say."

Taking in a breath Castle took a moment to recall what he'd been about to tell her and then said, " _I wanted to… worship you_ ," trailing off for a moment as he thought he'd sounded just a little lame in the request after her agreement. But he was startled when his wife wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible before they were kissing deeply again. That one was much shorter than the previous one and he said, "We'd better join them."

"We should," Beckett said with a smile before he took her hand and led her out to everyone else.

"Mommy, finally," Julia said, using mock exasperation in her tone on the last word. "Help me with the head okay?"

"Sure," Beckett said, watching as Castle asked Mari if she wanted to make a snowman.

"We'll make another one together," Julia said, tugging her mother's coat sleeve to get her attention. They made the head for the snowman together and when Beckett asked what they were going to decorate it with she pretended to take off her scarf. "Kidding," she said with a smile at her. "I got some rocks with everyone," she said as she pulled them from her coat pocket.

Beckett decorated the face of the snowman for her daughter before she stepped back and said, "What do you think?"

"Looks good, I thought you were gonna make him angry," Julia said with a smile.

"Why would I do that?" Beckett said, looking over at her.

"I think she's thinking of me," Castle said. "I probably would have done that."

"Are we finished with snowmen?" Alexis asked as she walked over to them with Eliza.

"Are they?" Beckett asked, motioning over to the McDouglases who were making two snowmen between them.

"I think they finished now," Castle said quietly. He wasn't surprised when his family and Mari turned to him and he smiled at them as he picked up some snow.

"Rick-" Beckett started to say.

A literal explosion of snow was on Castle's face and he spluttered before brushing it away and he glanced over to the McDouglases, seeing that Skye was holding a snowball in her hand with a smirk on her face. "Really?"

"I was anticipating it," Skye said, nodding to his hand.

Looking down at it Castle saw that the snowball that he'd formed was completely crushed and he shook away the snow that was left, pretending to grumble. "You, stop!" he yelled as another snowball exploded on his shoulder.

"That was me, my aim was a little… off," Alexis said with a smile.

Watching as her family then started to throw snowballs against each other Eliza stepped back a bit. She giggled for a little at the beginning as everyone was mainly throwing the snow at her father. But finally they were turning their attention to each other and after a while of that she then leaned down and began to pick up some snow, trying to make her own snowman.

"Okay, okay," Beckett said then after she felt they'd been fighting together for long enough. She finally stopped laughing and said, "Eliza-" as she realized they'd stopped paying attention to her.

"See my snowman?" the toddler said with a wide smile as she walked over to them.

"Nicely done," Castle said, going over to her with the others. When the toddler giggled he smiled and said, "I know sweetheart, I'm all white. I seem to be the best target."

"You are the tallest," Mari pointed out.

"Yes… we should go shouldn't we?" Castle said. "Dinner and whatever?"

"We trounced him didn't we?" Skye said to Beckett with a grin.

"I think so," she replied as they made their way back to the hotel. Once they had brushed the snow off of each other while Eliza watched them and Beckett took Julia and Mari's hands before they began to go inside to head to their rooms.

Since Alexis was taking the girls into the bath with her Castle and Beckett admonished the three girls to listen to the young woman before they were going to their room and very quickly into their bath.

"I was freezing," Castle groaned as he leaned against the side of the tub.

"You're tempting Rick," Beckett said, going over to him then and kissing him on the lips at the same time she wrapped her arms around him.

Castle tired to be a little annoyed when they parted but found it was difficult as he said, "I'm just a big, tall lug."

"I don't think lug works," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes though she very soon after smiled at him. "But it's more we can." When she sighed she then ran her hand up and down the back of his neck saying, "You know I love you right?"

"I do and I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously, entwining his fingers on her back. "I adore you." Kissing her deeply he said after, "We need to go soon."

" _Tonight will be here soon enough_ ," Beckett promised him though she was feeling frustrated herself. She then let him move to leave the tub and together they dried off before getting into clothes a little dressier than they'd been wearing while sightseeing. Before they left the room she wasn't surprised when her husband gathered her in his arms and she held onto him as their kiss soon grew hungry and passionate. Stroking at his hair then she smiled at him when they moved away from one another telling him, "Surprise me tonight lover."

Shuddering, as he knew that she was saying that so he would remember it through their night Castle brushed his lips against hers before he pressed his forehead to hers. "You're going to kill me," he told her.

Still smiling as she knew he'd figured it out Beckett said, "But you still love me."

"Of course," Castle said in mock exasperation. He kissed her hard then and murmured to her, "I love you, yes, now let's go."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before she let him take her out to the hallway. His determined tone of voice let her know that he was going to be rough that night and she nearly shuddered in her anticipation before they walked down to the girls' rooms.

At that same time Julia was standing with Mari at the window whispering, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah how come you asked?" the little girl said. She then realized why and said, "You don't think I ever took a bath with my mommy?"

"Oh… really?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh, when I was little but I remember," Mari replied. "You didn't do that with your mommy?"

Julia smiled, remembering then that she had done that when she and her mother had lived in their apartment in the city when she had run around trying not to take her bath. "I just didn't want you to be embarrassed," she then explained.

"I wasn't, we're all girls," Mari replied. "If my cousin Shane had been with us I would have run out to the snow."

Giggling Julia nodded in agreement before Eliza came over to them from the bathroom, dressed for dinner. She was about to ask if Alexis was ready before there was a knock on the door and the three of them looked over at it as the young woman stepped over to open it to their parents and the McDouglases as well.

"I hope you're all ready to go," Castle said jokingly. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Eliza said, going to her mother.

"Rick," Beckett said with a smile as he wasn't letting go of her hand. She shook her head at him when he sighed before she was then able to pick up Eliza. Kissing her temple she followed the others outside to the hallway before they reached the elevators and she said to the toddler, "What do you think sweetie?"

"About what?" Eliza asked in slight confusion.

"About the mountains," Beckett said with a smile.

Her eyes growing wide Eliza said, "How did you know."

"Your mother did the same when she was changing earlier," Castle commented.

"As did you," Beckett replied, giving him a look.

"We guessed you and your sisters would do the same thing," Castle replied.

"We looked before we went in," Julia commented.

"You can't see them though, the clouds are covering them," Kathleen said.

"Which means they're having a lot of snow up there," Mary said.

"What about tomorrow?" Julia asked then, looking at her sister.

"It'll go away tonight," Castle said. "So don't worry we'll still make it to Disney." They were walking off the elevator then, heading to the restaurant which wasn't too far away.

Seated at their table Skye looked around at the others and then said, "It'll be hard to go back to just the four of us when we're back at home," directing that to her family. "Well, five when your grandfather comes," she then said to the twins.

"I agree, we've had a very large table nearly every night on this trip," Castle said. He smiled at the girls who were watching them and said, "But we'll have more people back at home."

"Oh, Louis!" Eliza cried out.

"For a little," Alexis said, glancing at her father.

"Hopefully he'll enjoy it there," Mary said.

"It's not like there's nothing to do there," Beckett said, knowing the woman meant the idea of the Hamptons being rural. "But they are going to the city."

"I'll show him around as much as I can," Alexis said with a smile, her cheeks a little red. "But I will miss this trip."

"Luckily there's more of it to come," Castle said to them. "So for now let's order and then eat."

After they had done so the group started speaking together, in groups of two or three while Eliza was looking on at everyone. She eventually smiled and then tried to turn to look out the window that was nearest towards them. She nearly jumped when her father put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him. "Hi Daddy," she said.

"You're going to hurt your neck looking over there," Castle told her with a smile. "What did you think about the shrines today?"

"Fun, it was fun," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly. She giggled softly and then said, "Did you like them?"

"Of course," Castle said.

"Just ask her Rick," Beckett told her husband in mock annoyance. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and told him, "I can tell."

"I think he's gonna ask if you're excited about your birthday tomorrow," Julia told her little sister, leaning past their mother a little bit so she could see her.

"Yeah, you too Jules, you are too," Eliza said quickly.

"We're still celebrating with you," Beckett said with a smile as the girl looked a little confused.

"But…" Julia started to say.

"We're not changing our minds about that sweetheart," Castle said, smiling at her. "As many times as you try to do that you should know we're sure about this. All the March birthdays together."

"We do the same thing Julia," Marie said then with a smile as the girl looked to her. "Since we have the same month as Mommy."

"You're two weeks younger than Kate aren't you?" Alexis asked Skye.

"Nearly to the time as well," the investigator replied. "I was born at six in the morning," she said softly, growing a little serious.

"I was earlier than her, two fifty," Beckett said with a concerned look to her friend. When Skye shook her head she then brought the discussion back to what they'd been talking about in the first place and said to Eliza who was tugging on her sleeve, "She was born on the first of December," knowing her youngest had been about to ask that.

"So you are all together… celebrate…" the toddler started to say before she looked at her father.

"Celebrating," Castle said slowly for her. He smiled when she pronounced the word carefully and kissed her temple before he watched their food being served.

"We do," Mary said. "On the first; unless Skye's working; she and I go out to dinner that night just us."

"That must be nice," Mari said a little shyly, looking between the two women.

Beckett, watching the little girl, glanced at her husband and felt his hand squeeze her arm before they turned their attention to Skye who was speaking.

"She'll give me a gift then," the investigator said. "But yes, all together it is a nice day. And then after-"

"Does she kiss you?" Julia blurted out then. When her parents looked at her she mumbled an apology and sipped at her drink.

"Oh she does," Skye said after glancing at Beckett and seeing that she was nodding to her.

" _But_ … _what_ … _else_?" Julia then asked slowly in Irish. When the two women looked at each other with uneasy expressions on their faces she nearly burst into tears as it'd taken all her courage to ask that. She pushed away from the table and ran away, out of the restaurant before anyone could say anything to her.

"Mari, wait," Beckett said, standing up as the little girl got up and rushed after her friend. She went after her, hoping they hadn't gotten too much attention with that before she saw Julia with Mari near the elevators, hugging each other tightly. She slowed down, watching the two and hearing their quiet conversation as she got closer and closer to them.

"I'm so embarrassed," Julia said before she let go of her friend to cover her face. "I shouldn't have said that."

"How come you did?" Mari asked gently, not letting her go. She wasn't surprised when her friend just shook her head and she hugged her a little again before saying, "They could have said they just kiss."

"There's gotta be something else," Julia said with a sigh, looking at her then. "But what?"

"Girls?" Beckett said softly to not startle the two. "Hey, you two need to come back."

Julia waited for her mother to continue but when she didn't her eyes slightly widened and she let her lead both her and Mari back into the restaurant. As soon as they were close to the others she made a beeline to Skye and Mary. "I'm sorry that I asked what I did," she said quickly, trying to ignore that it felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"Don't worry," the investigator said with a smile, squeezing her arm. "You're curious and we all are at that age."

"She's right," Mary said, smiling at her. "But you know now some things are kept quiet, especially between couples."

"Like you," Julia said.

"Your parents too," Skye said before she then hugged the girl with one arm. "But everything's alright, go on and eat before your food gets too cold," she told her with a smile before she went to sit between her mother and Mari.

"What time does the park open tomorrow?" Alexis asked so they could change the subject again.

"Eight and it closes at ten," Skye said, looking to Castle and Beckett.

"She'll be able to make it," Castle said. "I think up until around… nine."

"I could take her," Mary offered.

"But that's not fair," Marie said quickly.

"We have Disneyland at home," Mary said gently to her daughter. "And I can go on those rides there."

"You won't mind the three of us with you?" Skye said jokingly across the table.

"No we're fine with you joining us," Castle replied for them. "But we should talk about something else."

"What?" Julia asked.

"What we'll do until you all need to go to bed," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband and said simply, "I can read your mind; according to you."

Nodding Castle laughed when she pushed him behind Eliza's chair before he said, "Any idea where we're going to be going first?"

"I thought we weren't talking about the park?" Alexis asked.

"He's eager to go again," Beckett told her stepdaughter.

"I thought so," Alexis replied, smiling and nodding to her. "Well, what do you want to do afterwards?"

Since she'd been looking at her and the other girls Julia said, "We can play cards again."

"Can we have some hot chocolate?" Kathleen asked.

"We were going to order it," Skye said with a smile.

"Even the grownups?" Mari said.

"We like hot chocolate too," Alexis replied.

"You can, you're not all the way grown up," Julia told her.

"Oh thank you," Alexis said, smiling at them.

After that Eliza piped up, asking what they would have for dessert before the others laughed and they began to talk again as they finished up their meal. When the meal was paid for they went up to the room where they'd spent the afternoon together, Julia rushing to grab the decks of cards that she had.

"Two of them?" Marie asked.

"In case we wanna play _Cinquillo_ ," Julia told her with a smile.

"How are we going to sit?" Mari then said.

"Hold on, we'll get this set…" Castle said as he and Skye turned the couch around together. "Wait, why you?"

"I can pick this up," the investigator replied. "I'm not quite sure about you but I've never played on a table this small."

"We'll manage," Beckett said. "Come on," she told them. "We'll get started."

"I would assume," Mary said. "This stops when she needs to go to bed."

"Of course," Castle said. "We'll need to since Eliza will need her rest."

"I think everyone under fifteen here will need to get their rest," Skye said. "There'll be a lot of walking for the next two days."

"Won't we stop Mummy?" Kathleen asked, picking up her cards.

"Oh of course," Skye said with a smile. "But in between that we'll be walking," she then added. "Alright, someone have that five of coins?"

"Throw in the chips," Alexis said with a smile before it went around from her father; who'd dealt the cards; to her and she put down the card needed.

Before Marie could set down a card next there was a knock on the door and the game was placed on pause as they got their mugs of hot chocolates.

"Are we still sitting at the same spots?" Castle said as he looked around.

"Stop delaying the game," Beckett said with a smile to him.

"It's not my turn," Castle replied simply as the others were playing.

"What are we going to do after Eliza's in bed?" Julia asked after they'd gone around once before Alexis took her second turn.

"You two are going to head to our room," Beckett said. "If your sister doesn't mind staying with Eliza."

"Stay 'lexis," the toddler immediately.

"I will," Alexis said. "Don't worry," she told her father. "I'm not about to throw a party."

"Why would you think I was thinking that?" Castle said defensively.

"You always assumed Gram was doing that back at the loft," Alexis said with a smile.

"Because she usually did," Castle said slowly. "Sorry," he said to Skye and Mary.

"Oh don't worry, we're enjoying hearing this," Mary said with a smile.

"I'll read until the girls come," Alexis told them. "And then sleep myself because I'm tired."

"Then we're set," Beckett replied. "And I've won, thank you for distracting everyone."

With some laughter the group got the chips set and the cards put away before the adults let the kids play a game of Go Fish while they finished their drinks.

"We'll be ready to go," Beckett said as they got the mugs out in the hall and gathered near the door to say goodnight. "Hopefully you will too."

"Of course," Skye replied. "What about your call?"

"We'll try to do it before we go to the park," Castle said. "It'll likely be a quick conversation."

"However long you need to take is fine," Mary said. "But until then see you in the morning."

Once they'd said goodnight to the McDouglases and were alone Alexis and Julia went to say goodnight to Eliza who was already hugging Mari.

"I'll be here with you Lizzy," Alexis told the toddler as she then picked her up, hugging her. "And I love you."

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza said with a smile. She shared a kiss with her and then went to Julia as soon as she'd been put on the ground. "Love you too Jules, will you sleep here?"

"Of course," Julia replied. "I have to share the bed with Mari." When her sister nodded she hugged her tightly and said, "I love you too Lizzy, night."

Sitting with Julia on the couch that had been turned back around Mari waited with her while Alexis was at the window looking out. "Is it still snowing?" she asked the young woman.

"It is but not as hard," she assured them. "So I'm sure it'll be a nice day tomorrow."

"It might be a little chilly," Castle commented, leaving the bathroom to let Beckett finish with their daughter. "But that might help us, less people."

"She's ready," Beckett said to the others with a smile. "Come and say goodnight Rick."

Going over to the bed where Eliza was sitting, yawning and hugging her stuffed horse tightly, Castle sat on the edge and hugged her tightly. "I love you Eliza, sleep tight tonight and tomorrow… you'll be four," he told her, sounding a little amazed by that as he realized the next time he'd see her the next day she wasn't going to be three anymore.

"I love you too Daddy," Eliza said. She then frowned before saying, "You will be… a year too."  
"Thank you," Castle said, chuckling slightly before he looked at his wife who was smiling at him. Turning his attention back to their youngest he shared a kiss with her before moving aside.

Sitting where her husband had been Beckett hugged Eliza as tightly as possible murmuring to her, "Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you."  
"Love you too Mommy," the toddler said, smiling as she leaned back enough to look at her.

"My little baby," Beckett said lovingly, running her hand over Eliza's hair.

"Go," Mari whispered to Julia.

Alexis watched her sister hurry over to Beckett and Eliza quietly before she hugged the former tightly. She couldn't help feel a little jealous of the two but when her father squeezed her arm she smiled at him and then watched the tableau. Looking at her father; who was doing the same; she had to squeeze his arm at his expression and lost her jealousy as Beckett moved to tuck Eliza in.

"Come on," Beckett told Julia before they then walked over to Alexis. "We'll be back in a half hour, if you do want to call Louis it's more than okay."

"Thanks but I'll rest," Alexis replied, smiling at her sister. "I'm going to stick to reading."

Calling goodnight to the young woman as quietly as they could, Beckett walked down the hall with both girls holding her hands while Castle followed them to their room.

* * *

"You're sure you're not cold?" Castle asked Julia as she came over to him.

"Daddy," the girl said in mock annoyance. She then smiled at him and said, "We were just practicing you know."

"I know," Castle said. "Kept my eye on you the whole time."

"Liar," Julia said teasingly. When her father looked surprised she smiled and said, "I saw you looking at her, you held her hand."

"So you do that," Mari said softly, coming to stand with her friend in front of the two on the edge of their bed.

"You've seen what your parents do," Beckett said with a slight smile at the girls as they were both looking nervous. "And you've seen what we do sweetie, so you know."

Julia wanted to at first protest but then she found that she couldn't really do it so she hugged her mother before she said, "Want me to teach you something?" She couldn't help giggle when her mother gave her a look and she said, "Sorry but I thought 'cause you were gonna start your lessons soon."

"We'll learn then," Beckett said. "Do you want to practice something else?"

"Maybe the Tango?" Mari suggested to her friend. When Julia nodded eagerly she went over with her to the middle of the floor that Castle and Beckett had cleared for them.

"Do you need a song for this one?" Castle asked them.

"I think we're okay," Julia said. And with that she began to call out steps, taking the man's role as Mari wasn't comfortable enough to do that herself.

Watching the two Castle could see the concentration on his and Beckett's oldest's face and he worried slightly about her then, hoping that she would be alright when she was in the competition. As soon as the two had stopped moving he applauded with Beckett until they bowed to them. "You enjoyed that?" he asked them with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm nervous," Julia confessed.

"You'll do really good," Mari said. "Peter is as good as you are."

"I hope so," Julia said with a sigh before she then hugged her friend tightly. "Now what should we do?"

"You have about ten minutes," Beckett said as the two turned to her to look at her. She smiled and said, "Come here," to Julia. Once the girl was leaning against her she hugged her tightly and said, "Don't forget that we have your daddy's award to go to."

"Oh I know, I'm glad you're letting us go with you that way we can make sure you dance," Julia said quickly. She smiled when her mother slightly rolled her eyes and said, "You would have done it already right?"

"Of course," Beckett said firmly.

"What are you gonna give Rick for his birthday?" Mari then asked, slightly shyly.

"I'll need to see," Beckett replied.

"You don't know yet?" Castle asked his wife teasingly. When she glanced at him he wanted to say something but just managed to hold back as he knew his response was not meant for children. He coughed and trying to ignore the knowing smile on Beckett's face he said, "I did get a gift from her. She got me an old home movie camera."

"Oh?" Mari said questioningly.

Smiling Beckett said, "He's always wanted one so I got it for him. I'll give him his gift tomorrow but I can't mention it."

"I don't know, I think you can," Castle said in the most nonchalant tone that he could manage.

"No," Beckett said firmly before she then turned to the girls. "Tomorrow we're going to be going-"

"We'll stay with everyone," Julia said, interrupting her mother. She smiled and then said, "I knew you were gonna say that 'cause you always do that with Lizzy."

"But here I want to make sure," Beckett said.

"Me too, it is another country," Castle added.

"That's why we'll stay with you," Mari replied. "We don't want to get lost."

"Though there will be people that speak English," Beckett replied. "So if you do get lost from us, ask someone who works there."

"We will," Julia promised. She then sighed as Beckett stood and she asked, "You're gonna take us to bed?"

"Yes, get your robes," Beckett answered.

"Thanks for letting us bring these," Mari said as she went with Julia to get their Ravenclaw robes they put over their pajamas they'd changed into in the room; as well as brushing their teeth.

With the girls ready Castle hugged Mari gently before he told her, "Goodnight and sweet dreams until tomorrow; remember Disneyland isn't going anywhere."

"I know, thanks Rick," Mari said, laughing softly before she went to Beckett and hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight and I won't tell you what Rick said; since I agree with him and you've heard it already," Beckett told her. "We'll have a lot of fun."

"Thank you too Kate," Mari said, nodding her head.

"Okay, sweet dreams Julia," Castle said as he hugged the girl. "Love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Julia replied, embracing him back just as tightly. "Night," she said before they then shared a kiss.

Embracing her daughter firmly Beckett told her, "I love you sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be ready," Julia said, pulling away from her to look at her with a smile. "And I love you Mommy."

Sharing a kiss with her daughter Beckett stood up with Castle and they left the room together, holding the hand of a girl before they went over to the other room where Alexis was coming from the bathroom; dressed for bed; as they entered.

"Goodnight," Beckett said, squeezing Alexis' hand in passing.

"Night, everyone will be ready," the young woman replied to that with a smile before she went over to her bed where Eliza was still fast asleep.

Watching Beckett tuck the two girls in Castle smiled before he waved at them and as soon as they were set he took his wife's hand so they could leave the four to sleep.

After Alexis had called a goodnight to them and then turned off the light in between them Julia tugged Mari's sleeve and they ducked under the covers where she whispered, "You're getting so good at dancing."

"'Cause I had the best teacher," Mari said. "Since Ms. Grey is back at home."

Giggling as softly as she could Julia said, "Thanks."

"I can't wait to see you dance," Mari whispered.

Julia didn't say anything at first but then spoke saying, "I'm glad you do."

"You're my best friend and I love to watch you dance," Mari replied.

"Do you think you have to go?" Julia then asked.

Though she knew her friend couldn't really see her as it was dark Mari shook her head before saying, "No I want to, I promise."

"Girls," Alexis said gently over towards them as it wasn't hard to hear them. "Come out from under there you're going to suffocate and you need to sleep."

"We will," Julia said as she and Mari moved the covers away from their heads. "Night 'lexis."

"Night Jules," Alexis replied. "Night Mari," she then added as the little girl had said the same to her.

With that Julia closed her eyes before starting to fall asleep, wondering if her parents would talk or even if her mother would give her father his gift before they went to bed themselves. She smiled at the idea but then shifted, letting the idea be forgotten before she nodded off completely too tired to be excited for the next day anymore.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom after he'd prepared himself for bed Castle was more than ready to quip to his wife that she was torturing him before he stopped when he saw her. She was standing at one of the windows at the corner and he took a deep breath before he walked hurriedly over to her as quietly as he could. Once there he then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

Smiling at the feel of her husband kissing her shoulder Beckett sighed saying, "It looks cold out there."

"It does," Castle said, looking up then at what she was seeing. "Freezing. You want me to keep you warm tonight?"

"I was hoping," Beckett told him with another smile though he couldn't see that. She looked down as his hands began to rub back and forth over her pajama shirt and she bit her lower lip at the warmth that was beginning to occur on her skin underneath. "You…" she started to say. "We'll be tired tomorrow," she then had to force herself to say. "So I was going to give you something tonight."

"What is it?" Castle asked, a little surprised at that but realizing it did make sense already.

"Whatever you want," Beckett said, sounding a little nervous. "Even…"

"No, no, no Kate," Castle said as she'd led his hand to her ass. "I may be turning another year older but that doesn't change my mind. I want you in complete pleasure too; that's what I want for my birthday." He looked at her reflection that he could see in the window and murmured to her, "You wanted that too?"

"I was hoping, but-" Beckett started to say, meaning the idea of complete pleasure, looking at him in the window too.

"We'll both have that tonight," Castle promised.

"Okay then it's all up to you lover," Beckett breathed out. She loved the way her husband shuddered but was soon distracted when he made her tilt her head back so they could kiss. And they did so deeply and hungrily as they held onto one another tightly until they parted and his hands were moving on her again.

Reaching underneath her shirt while their tongues were busy together Castle cupped her left breast, feeling his wife moving against him in response to that and making him groan against her mouth. They soon parted and he murmured to her, "Let me-"

"Wait," Beckett said, not amazed when he looked at her in surprise. "Sorry," she said, guessing that he was going through his own arousal and struggling slightly with it. "The windows."

"Right," Castle said, realizing after a moment that she was right. He went to the other first though it was a struggle to let her go and slid the covers over it before he went back to her. "Thank you," he said in relief when he saw that she had closed the window in front of her.

Beckett was going to respond to that when her husband cut her off by startling her when he reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up off of her. She smiled when he looked at her and she reached to him, getting his pajama shirt off before he was grabbing her by her arms. "You-" was all she could say as her husband was suddenly kissing her again, crushing his lips to her own. She was quick to respond, wrapping her arms around him tightly while she kissed him back and once they finally parted she said, "The bed?"

"Not yet," Castle said quickly, carefully making her turn around though he wanted to admire her breasts a bit longer. Pulling her back against him he breathed a little rougher when he felt her hair brushing against his chest and did his best to focus on what he wanted to do though it took some effort. Finally though he was reaching up, cupping her breasts as she arched her back against him and with that he began to fondle at her nipples. When she whispered his name he kissed along her bare shoulder and said, "This is what I want."

Almost holding her breath as her husband's hand slipped beneath her pants and then her panties Beckett regained her breath soon after as he found her clit easily. "I…" she started to say.

"I was hoping you'd be ready for me," Castle said simply so she wouldn't think she needed to explain her arousal. He pressed his cheek to the side of her head and murmured, "You're so hot my love."

With her husband rubbing at her clit steadily Beckett merely moaned at the way the warmth of his touch was racing through her body. His other hand was moving up and down on her stomach as he was also holding her up but it was still enough to affect her as well and she moved back against him a number of times before he was kissing her. She had both her arms wrapped around his neck behind her but as they kept kissing and he kept touching her she eventually reached down to let her hand join his at her sex. "Rick," she was able to breathe to him.

"I know," Castle said, highly aroused as he kissed along her shoulder again. "Hold on," he told her as the subtle tensing of her back against his chest let him know that she was close.

At that moment Beckett was unable to help herself and she was crying out, groaning as everything was becoming far too much for her to be able to handle. When her husband gently bit at the junction of her shoulder and neck she lost her last bit of control and her back arched, making her hope that he would continue to hold her up as her ecstasy was intense.

Knowing that he needed to already Castle was in fact holding onto his wife as tightly as he possibly could until he felt her beginning to calm down. He kept on stroking her clit though he was going slower and slower as she was doing so with her body and he smiled murmuring, "Good?"

"Oh god," Beckett breathed, knowing he'd be able to tell from her tone. When she felt a little stronger she turned around to him and kissed him before pulling him after her to the bed which wasn't that far. When the backs of her legs hit the side of it she cupped his face in her hands and said, "Let me…"

"Not that," Castle said quickly before he leaned over and whispered into her ear. He was slightly startled when she nodded and his eyes went wide as he watched her take off the rest of her clothes. But he quickly recovered and took off his own, not surprised to see her eyeing his erection almost hungrily. "You can," he said, seeing her desire in her expression. "Just… not too much."

Beckett was pleased and then sat on the end of the bed, reaching out and taking his length in her hand before she lowered her mouth around him and began to bob her head back and forth a little slowly at first. Hearing his delighted groans then she looked up at him and watched him from then on to make sure that she didn't go too far. It didn't take her long; knowing that he had enjoyed pleasuring her; and she was soon letting him go before she tried to lie back on the bed. He wouldn't let her so she could only wait for him to sit on his knees before he pulled her to him. Lowering her body down around him she gasped as he swore bitterly and after she'd thrust down a little she soon felt him break, the sensation of him finding his orgasm making her hold onto him as tightly as she could, letting him thrust against her.

Castle wasn't sure how long exactly he was moving within his wife, groaning her name and trying not to lose himself too much as he wanted to feel her around him. Breathing out heavily when he'd finally stopped moving he rested against her for a moment before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you-" he started to say.

"Yes… let me…" Beckett breathed as she then proceeded to move on him. When his hands reached for her back and he began to thrust with her shortly after she knew he was ready and she then leaned over, kissing him deeply. The way he soon started to stroke at her back made her shudder in pleasure and she pulled away murmuring, "You could take me, fuck me so hard-"

"After this, now I want to touch you," Castle nearly breathed as he looked at her body. As soon as he had spoken he then reached over to her, beginning to stroke at her breasts. He knew she was enjoying it as she arched her back to press them more towards him and she bit her lower lip when he leaned down. He caught a brief glimpse of that but focused his attention on her nipple which by then he'd taken into his mouth. He proceeded to suckle at her, both of them moving together at the same time in response to that, the taste of her skin immediately affecting him while he guessed she'd felt something like he was before he moved to her other breast.

Stroking her husband's hair as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back Beckett whispered his name over and over until he moved up, kissing his way over her chest until he reached her neck and then lips. They met and kissed deeply as they had continued to move and she was glad for the added distraction, the friction between them strong by then and the pleasure in her getting a little out of control for her. Throbbing heavily around her husband then she began to slow down, not surprised when Castle pulled back to look at her in surprise before she distracted him with a kiss. She was pleased when he quickly responded and then met her pace. So slow she could feel him, almost as if she could sense every last inch of him though she was so slick she knew he was probably annoyed at the loss of friction though he didn't try to speed them up again.

After a bit longer Castle reached back on his wife and cupped her ass gently before he squeezed her a little and then had her begin to move faster. He was relieved when she began to do so quickly and he moved to her ear, nibbling on the lobe gently before he then said to her, "You want me to move?"

"Yes," Beckett replied though she already knew what her husband was going to say to that. "Just promise me after," she told him then as she made him lean back so she could brush her lips against his gently. "You'll let me-" before she could continue her husband was crushing his lips to hers and they were soon fighting together hungrily while letting their hands run over each other as much as they could. Eventually they had to part and it was then she realized that somehow they were fucking each other again. The sound of their hips smacking together as they met was loud and she trembled slightly, loving the sound and the sensation at the same time before he moved over her jaw and she found her breathing had shortened.

"Do you want me to stop," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him and he said, "It would last longer."

"We've been… moving for long enough… already," Beckett breathed out heavily as he started to kiss above her breasts. She kept her eye on him before he was taking her mounds again and when she felt how eager he was in doing so she nearly lost all of her self control as the shock of his mouth working over her was too much. But he soon slowed down; to let her calm down she knew; and she was reaching up to him to start stroking at his head again as she knew he was enjoying that with every grunt at her touch. She let him work over her for a bit longer until they suddenly stopped at the same time and her brief laughter was breathed out as she said, "It's been long enough…"

"You want more as much as I do," Castle replied, kissing her then. "And when do we not do this?"

Beckett sighed and then said, "As long as you're enjoying this."

"I am," Castle said simply before he leaned up to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. As they held onto each other tightly they began to move again nearly at the same time and as soon as they could they became rough as they'd been before and he was full of the heat their bodies together was generating. His head was nearly spinning as he looked at her then, staring all around her body until she tilted his head up to her. "I needed you all day," he confessed to her, staring intently at her.

"So did I," Beckett replied, leaning down so they could brush their lips against each other. When they were looking at one another again she ran her hands from the back of his neck to his chest, startled when he grasped her by her wrists. "I… can't…"

"Then come for me my love," Castle told her seriously as he was staring intently at her. "I can feel you, you're so close and I can't take it anymore… you're too fucking sweet and good… come Kate, _now_."

Since she'd spoken as she did to goad her husband into commanding that of her Beckett was more than pleased to do as he asked. Her back arching hard against his touch she cried out his name as the ecstasy was swift to race through her, taking over every inch of her it felt like. She had no idea of time so it was another shock to her when she suddenly felt her husband joining her with his orgasm. She was clutching at him tightly while they both began to call out each other's names together. Moving as fast as she could on him she was a little frustrated when it felt like she'd reached her peak too quickly but from the way her muscles felt as she relaxed she could discern she'd been moving so wildly for some time. Shortly after that she slumped against her husband, feeling him thrusting as she had a few more times until he said her name in a strangled tone of voice and then leaned against her.

"Okay?" Castle asked once he felt like he could speak.

"You?" Beckett said with a smile as she looked to him then.

"Yeah," Castle breathed. At that moment his wife got off of him and he then watched her move to lie on the middle of the bed, smiling and gesturing to him with her finger. The sultry expression on her face was too much for him to resist and he raced after her to join her, sinking into her body as she begged him to fuck her which he couldn't help do immediately as he needed her already.

Their lovemaking was rough but they still kept kissing each other, whispering here and there when they could. Their orgasms that time were strong as well and it took them a bit of time to recover before Beckett was the first to move.

Smiling as her husband shuddered roughly against her while her nails gently raked over his scalp Beckett told him, "Anymore?"

Breathing out hard against her shoulder as he was raising his head to look at her Castle said, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe one more… not yet," Beckett said as his eyes widened. "But that's up to you of course."

Castle kissed her then gently before he moved away from her not saying for sure yet if he would take the opportunity again as he wanted to wait and see if she would be able to do so. When she lay against his side he said to her, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Did you hurt me?" Beckett asked, surprised.

"No, tired," Castle quickly corrected her.

"Is that why you moved away?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Kind of," Castle replied, watching as she then pulled the covers over them. He was startled, thinking that she wasn't tired yet, but when she turned to him he immediately changed his mind as he could tell that she still wanted him. He reached up to her and ran his hand up and down her back saying, "This is the best pre-birthday gift ever."

"I agree, I like it myself," Beckett said with a smile. She covered his hand that reached up to cup her cheek with his own and pressed her lips to his palm before she sighed. "I want you again Rick."

Castle's heartbeat; already rapid as he touched her; began to jackhammer in his chest at her tone and the look she gave him through her half lidded eyes. He pushed himself up before he kissed her deeply and pulled her onto his lap. When they'd been spending some time tangling their tongues together, rubbing against one another, he slowly pulled back and laid her down. "I love you Kate," he told her as seriously as he possibly could.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said in the same tone. She bit at her lower lip slightly before her husband was taking them with his own and a second later he was sliding into her body, making her cry out slightly. She held onto him as they began to make love again, working up to a rougher and faster pace they hadn't even spoken of. She was pleased and related that to him as much as she could while they were together, moving and melding their bodies as closely as they were able to. The pleasure was rising and she had to wonder how much more time they would take to repeat that and work that up between one another. The thought soon left her mind as her husband was taking over her focus and she allowed him to gladly while they gave one another such intense pleasure as the night continued.


	21. Say It's Your Birthday

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very pleased getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get straight into my thank yous for them! Bobo (I could wish for more reviews myself but I get what I get of course and I'm grateful too; it's why I always say that. But it's great to see you're surprised there aren't more, very nice compliment for me! Also glad that you think it's very good so far, especially since you mentioned that you love the history and culture of Japan too. I did my best on research for that! And I will keep doing my best with this!), Guest (Very happy to read that you thought it was outstanding and that you think it's a fantastic story still. You're very welcome for posting, glad to do it!), Guest (Great you thought both halves of the chapter were good first off! And yeah, I figured asking that kind of question all of a sudden would make Julia really embarrassed so I wasn't surprised you thought the same. That chat might be a bit longer though, lol, she's not quite to sixth grade yet. And I wasn't surprised either you liked the scene where Eliza kind of gave herself a time out, I thought some readers might), TORONTOSUN (Glad you like how much Beckett is a mother to her kids; I love writing that myself since we never got to see it really on the show. And I was also happy to see you thought Beckett's pre-Birthday gift for Castle was a very good one!) and vetgirlmx (Don't worry, if you're that busy then it's understandable you needed to be short this time around. The fact you're still trying to read means a lot of course. And glad you're still loving the story. So great you're still waiting for more and now you don't need to!). Thanks so much for your reviews, I loved reading them all and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Birthday_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' eponymous album.

Say It's Your Birthday

"Happy Birthday kiddo."

"Happy Birthday Eliza," Jim said once Martha had finished. He smiled at their granddaughters and Mari on the screen waving at them and he then asked, "So is that your room?"

"That we're sharing with the twins? Yeah this is it," Julia said with a smile. "It's really pretty and nice."

"And we're at the park!" Eliza cried out. She smiled when her grandparents laughed at that and then said, "It's really pretty and I see the castle outside."

"How wonderful," Martha told her, the little girl's enthusiasm infectious. "And how do you feel being four years old now?"

"I'm a big girl," Eliza said. "Not a baby anymore."

"No you're not, did you get taller?" Jim asked, knowing his daughter would have still measured her even in another country.

"She did," Beckett said as Eliza turned to look at her. "We measured her."

"And say the same to Daddy and Jules," Eliza said quickly.

"Happy Birthday Richard, Julia," Martha said with a smile to the girl and her son who was with his wife. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Gram, ready to go," Julia said first.

"I'm good too Mother," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back before saying, "It's late isn't it?"

"Eight at night it's not too much," Jim said. "Which I think means they really want to go."

"We were lucky to get them to sit down for this," Alexis said in amusement.

"We were going to we just wanted to look at the park," Mari said a little shyly in explanation.

"Don't worry I can imagine how much you want to go out and see everything," Martha said. "So we'll let you go for your birthday celebration."

"We-" Beckett started to say, feeling bad about that.

"Oh don't worry darling," Martha told her quickly. "We'll see you in two days so we'll get all caught up then."

"She's right we are picking you up and then going to the beach house with you," Jim reminded them. "So enjoy your birthday Richard, Julia and Eliza. All of you who aren't celebrating just have a great day."

"Thank you Dad," Beckett said slightly laughingly with a smile. "Goodnight and thanks for calling us."

After he'd said that he loved his daughter and granddaughters Jim then looked on as Martha was saying the same to them.

"Take pictures we'll want to see everything that you do," Castle's mother told the girls. "And we'll see when you're back home."

Once they'd all said goodbye to the two the screen went dark and Castle quickly took his tablet from the TV. "Okay so we just need to wait for the McDouglases to get here and then we can go," he told them.

"Get your cameras and everything else," Beckett urged them before the four went to the two bedrooms the suite had. When they were gone she murmured to her husband, " _You wouldn't have mentioned this morning would you_."

Smiling at her low voice when she was talking in Irish Castle replied, " _That's between us you know_."

" _I'm aware_ ," Beckett said, her cheeks heating up slightly as she remembered that morning and when they'd woken up; seeing how aroused her husband had been which had been quite a bit. She had teased him slightly about that since he was a year older and though they'd had to leave soon after she found herself underneath him as they were heavily involved in their quickie. She could almost still feel him inside of her and she tried to ignore it since their daughters and Mari were coming out to the living room by then.

"We're ready," Julia said.

"And so are they," Castle said when there was a knock at the door. He followed his wife and the others to it, seeing that it was the McDouglases when Alexis opened the door for them. "I hope you're ready," he told them jokingly.

"Trust us, they are," Mary replied.

After the parents were sure their daughters and Mari were all set they hurried to the elevators before they went down to the lobby and it was a short walk to the entrance of the park. Since Skye and Mary had bought the tickets for them already they headed inside, fifteen minutes before it opened.

"Wow," the five girls said at the same time as they came to a covered building that looked huge.

"This is the World Bazaar, their Main Street USA," Skye said. Since she and her wife had been there before they weren't taking pictures at the moment and they watched the others doing so.

"It looks a lot like it," Alexis said. "Are we getting those ears?"

"Of course," Mary said, in front of everyone.

"Is she excited more than you are?" Beckett asked her friend since they were walking together.

"No she just wants to show the girls; she's excited for that," Skye explained as they went into one of the stores.

"Are you two getting hats?" Castle said to Skye.

"No," the investigator said with a smile. "Are you?"

"Probably better we leave it to the girls," Castle commented, looking to his wife.

"Speaking of which…" Beckett said as Julia was coming to them. She fought her smile that wanted to appear when Eliza, Mari, the twins and lastly Alexis trailed behind her oldest in a line. "So you chose already?" she finally was able to say.

"We all did," Julia replied, nodding her head.

"Okay," Castle said since they all had their hats behind their backs. "You too?" he said to Alexis.

"Me too, put them on," the young woman said to the girls.

"Oh very nice," Mary said once they'd gotten them set. "I'm surprised at you two," she said to her daughters.

"They're not the same," Kathleen pretended to protest. "Just Minnie."

Kathleen's ears were covered with red and white polka dot material with some white fabric attached to it in the shape of a flower with buttons in red and black and white attached to it as well as black mesh. Marie's were black with a big red and black polka dot tie on the front and a tall black feather behind it. Though they didn't match exactly the twins were close as Kathleen had said.

"And you have the same one Alexis got back in Disneyland," Beckett said to her daughter.

"Can I get my name stitched on it?" Julia asked as she did have the same hat with two peacock feathers on it.

"Of course, it looks great," Castle said. "Let me see you Eliza."

The little girl, smiling up at her father, turned her head back and forth to show off her choice. The ears were covered in brown sequins, the hat part in a brown plaid fabric while in the middle it was 'laced' with yellow ribbon. While she had liked that part what she loved most was the rest of it. It had two roses in brown fabric on the side with a white ribbon bow with a key and three buttons on that. There was one with numbers around the outside and the other two looked like coins and she touched them, smiling at her parents. "I like it," she said proudly to them.

"How do you like yours?" Beckett then asked Mari who had chosen a standard Mickey Mouse ears hat.

"It's so cute," the little girl replied with a smile. "Thank you," she said as she knew her friend's parents were going to buy it for her.

"You're welcome," Castle said. "Yours is interesting," he said to his daughter after they started walking to the cash registers.

"It is and I love it, it looks like it could be from the twenties," Alexis replied with a smile. She took off her hat that looked like it was made out of grey felt with a band of white and red with a light grey felt flower, leaves and buttons in red on that. Smiling she handed it to her father so he could pay for it and she took the girls over to the entrance while they waited for their parents to pay and names to be stitched on them, looking out at the bazaar.

"It's so cool," Marie commented as they turned their attention quickly up to the canopy above them.

"It's a good idea, since they get more rain than you do in California," Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah," Kathleen replied. "Ooh I can't wait until we go on rides!"

"What's gonna be first?" Julia asked her sister.

"I don't have the map," Alexis said with a smile. "Remember Skye and Mary are leading us… though Dad does have the map."

"Speaking of me," Castle said. "We can go now."

"Now that we're all here," Beckett added, giving her husband a look as they passed out the hats. When the girls all had them on and were ready to go they walked through the rest of the bazaar, approaching the castle that was in front of them.

"So amazingly first is just like at home," Skye said to everyone else with a smile.

"Ad…" Eliza tried to read the sign with masks on it they were approaching. When that was as far as she could go she frowned and then looked over at her mother; since she was on her father's shoulders.

"Adventureland," Beckett said, smiling up at her. "It's a long word so I'm not surprised you couldn't read it.

"It looks so different though," Julia said to Mari. "But still kinda the same."

"It's pretty," the little girl told her with a smile.

"What's the first ride?" Alexis asked.

"Here it's Pirates of the Caribbean," Skye answered, nodding to the building in front of them. "It looks like it does back at home."

"No line underneath though," Castle said.

"No," Skye replied, shaking her head before they walked straight into the building. When they got towards the front and then had to stop she looked at her daughters and smiled at them saying, "Well?"

"Yeah, like at home," Marie said before giggling softly.

"How are we sitting?" Mary then asked.

"Can I go in front now?" Eliza asked, tugging her mother's blouse sleeve as she was on her father's hip.

"Of course, you could have gone the first time but we weren't sure you'd like it," Beckett replied. "Who do you want to ride with birthday girl?"

Giggling Eliza leaned her cheek against her father's and then pointed to her sisters saying, "Is it kay?" to Mari.

"Yeah," the little girl said. She then smiled widely and said, "I'm lucky I got to come here so I'll go wherever!"

With some laughter the group went to their bateau and sat in the first four rows before they were going off into the water.

Looking over at the right Eliza saw a restaurant and said, "Is that like what we saw before?"

"Yeah it is," Alexis said with a smile.

"Do you remember that?" Julia asked, pointing to the shack they were coming up to with an old man rocking on a chair in front of it.

"Yeah… are we gonna go on the drop?" Eliza asked.

"Glad to hear she's excited," Beckett said jokingly to her husband next to her. When he nodded in agreement she was surprised when a smaller hand slipped into hers and she looked over at Mari who was next to them. "Are you okay?" she asked the little girl. "Or just nervous?" she then said with a smile.

"Nervous," Mari admitted though she couldn't help smile back at Beckett.

"This is a good ride," Julia said looking back at them as she had heard them. "Lizzy likes it."

"What is he saying?" Eliza asked as the sound of a man speaking in Japanese reached her.

"Look, remember when we were on the ride at home?" Alexis asked as they sat straight in the seat.

"Ooh… the drop!" Eliza cried, forgetting about her question of a translation. A short time after they reached the talking skull and bones on a flag and she held onto her big sister who was in between her and Julia before they went down. She was surprised when it was over quickly and she said, "Is that it?"

"It is," Alexis said, trying not to laugh at her sister's obvious disappointment. "Look at the treasure chests."

"There's gonna be another rich pirate I bet," Kathleen said from the third row with Skye.

"I would say so," the investigator said with a smile as they came to the scene with the skeleton pirates on the beach.

"There's no other drop?" Marie asked in surprise.

"They didn't need one here like at home," Mary replied.

"Ooh he was a bad one," Eliza whispered as she saw the skeleton with a sword in its chest.

"Maybe he was trying to steal the treasure," Castle said, smiling at the little girl. When they had passed the skeleton steering the ship's wheel in the storm he felt Beckett lean her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, hoping that Mari was watching the scene of the bar to their left. "Okay?" he murmured then to his wife.

"I've seen it before," Beckett said softly. She nearly jumped when she felt someone was poking the back of her shoulder and glanced back at Skye who was leaning towards her when they reached a space between scenes.

"Lucky," the investigator said teasingly.

"Later," Castle said back to her, having heard her. "Sit with your wife." When the investigator laughed and sat back she then looked at Eliza who was oohing at the sight of the skeleton sitting on gold and treasure.

After going through the mist with Davy Jones Julia saw the large pirate ship like there had been at Disneyland back in California. She then turned behind her to look at Mari so she could see her reaction and she smiled as her friend was looking around in awe at everything.

"Turn back around sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her after she'd turned her attention from Eliza; staring at the scenes in awe.

At that Castle leaned over to see that Mari was looking around with her eyes wide and he smiled saying, "You think David and Rebecca mind her here with us first?"

"They would have mentioned it since we said several times we were coming here," Beckett told him. "And I'm sure they'll take her and Dani to Disneyland or Disney World one day."

"True," Castle said as they soon came to the jail scene with the dogs holding onto the keys.

"How funny," Mari was saying to Julia as she leaned forward before they came into a room of pirates shooting at each other. "Was this there?" she then said.

"It was," Julia replied before her friend had to sit back at Beckett's direction. "This is different," she then said as they came to a treasure room. "There's Jack Sparrow," she said.

"Is he a good pirate?" Eliza asked her sister.

"It depends," Alexis said. She tried not to laugh as her father squeezed her arm and shook her head after looking back at him.

When they had gotten off the ride the girls grouped together talking about the ride and their favorite parts of it before they all agreed; except for Mari; that the Disneyland version was more fun. At that point they went to their parents, asking them what they'd be going on next. After Skye had checked the map they then began to walk through the land, the others taking pictures once again.

* * *

"That was so funny," Julia said, laughing softly. "How come they don't have Stitch at the Tiki Room at your Disney."

"I think," Castle said, unable to help hearing that since Julia was holding his hand. "They like Stitch a lot more here in Japan."

"He's right," Mary said. "They do because he's cute like they enjoy in the country."

"I'm glad they do," Julia replied.

"Alright," Skye said as they came to the next ride. "At this point we can't all go on."

"Just me?" Eliza asked with a slight smile.

"How tall is she exactly?" Alexis asked.

"Forty one inches," Castle said.

"Exactly?" Skye said. When he nodded she sighed and said, "I think she might make it but would you want her to go?"

"It's a fun ride," Marie said quickly as they watched a train from the Thunder Mountain Railroad pass by then.

"I wanna try," Eliza said. As they were walking she said to her father as he set her on his hip, "Am I tall Daddy?"

Castle waited until they had checked the toddler's height and were allowed to continue with her before he spoke. "I think so," he said as he watched her looking at the cacti they were walking by. "The average is thirty-seven."

"You're four inches taller," Julia told her.

"Wow… can I sit with Mommy?' Eliza asked her father.

"Of course," Castle replied. "Kate?"

"Come here," Beckett said as they were crossing a bridge. "The train goes down there. I think this one is different from the one we went on."

"It is," Mary said with a smile. "It's more like the one in Florida."

"Have you been on that one?" Mari asked as they were going around the line near the loading platform.

"No but we've been told by friends back at home who have been there," Skye replied.

"Look there's the train," Beckett said, pointing it out to Eliza who smiled at the sight of it. She kissed her cheek and something came to her before she said to the others, "How are we going to sit?"

"I'll go with you up to the front," Castle said. "Anyone okay going with me?"

"I will Dad," Alexis said as Julia and Mari were looking at each other. "Since I've been in the back already."

"You know," Skye said slowly as they neared the front of the line. "You could sit in front of us, the fifth row from the back."

"I want to go there Mommy," Eliza said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked in surprise. When the little girl nodded she was a bit startled but looking at her husband said, "I think we can let you do that."

"Great, I'll take charge here," Skye said, going ahead with Marie in hand since they were riding together. She spoke Japanese to the worker at the front of the line and they were allowed the five rows in the back.

"Excited?" Beckett asked, smiling at her daughter once they were settled in their row with the lap bar down.

"Yeah I'll hold tight Mommy," Eliza said with a laugh as she held the lap bar. She cried out as they started going on the track, reaching for her mother's hand that was on the bar too.

For a moment Beckett was unsure if she should have let her youngest go but her daughter's cries became ones of joy as they went quickly through the dark inside what was supposed to look like a ramshackle mine. "Look we're going up," she said with a smile to Eliza.

Nodding the little girl pointed to the red eyes to their left and said, "Bats!" before they were going up. She glanced over at the cave that was to her right and gasped at it saying, "So pretty Mommy."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile, unable to resist temptation and kiss the top of her head.

"I think she'll like it love," Castle called to his wife.

"We'll see," Beckett replied, smiling back at him before Eliza was squealing at the water that was coming out on either side of the rock at the top of the cave. She looked ahead and then watched the little girl as they then went down to the left before starting the banks that the ride had.

Crying out happily Julia glanced over to Mari next to her before they came to a second incline and she grabbed her friend saying, "Did you like it?"

"So far," Mari giggled happily. "Think Eliza is too?"

Trying to look ahead of them Julia said, "I think so. I hope so!"

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked her youngest gently.

"Yeah," Eliza said, bouncing a little. "Are we gonna go ahead?"

"Not again," Castle said from behind.

"It's just more of the ride," Alexis added. "You'll like it too!" she then had to exclaim as they were going down again to the left together. She laughed when her dad raised his hands and she did the same before they were going down a dip. They both laughed when they heard Eliza let out a short scream of pleasure before they went on another bank.

The rest of the ride was more of the same, dips and banks until they went up another incline before they'd reached the bridge that they'd walked through the line. From there they slowed down until they made their way to where they got off and as soon as they were off Beckett was racing after Eliza.

"Eliza!" Castle said, catching up to their youngest first. "Sweetheart where are you going?"

"Again!" the little girl cried out.

"I think that's an adrenaline rush," Mary called as they were catching up to the three. "She doesn't often go on rides like that does she?"

"Now you sound British _grá_ ," Skye told her wife laughingly. She then looked at Beckett who was comforting Eliza in her father's arms and said, "Are you alright there Eliza?"

"I… time out?" the little girl asked softly.

"No because you needed to run," Castle said, sharing a look with his wife.

"He's right but tell your daddy about it," Beckett replied, staring at him.

"Why me?" Castle asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Because your legs are the longest," Julia said with a smile.

"And you can keep up with her," Alexis added, smiling at him.

"Then we're off to the next land… though do you want to go over to Critter Country? Remember Splash Mountain is closed," Skye reminded them.

"What's there to do?" Castle asked.

"In that land nothing right now," Mary said. "Since the canoes aren't open today either; just a shop and restaurants and some snacks."

"So what's next… Fantasyland?" Marie guessed.

"It is laid out a bit like our Disneyland," Skye said as they were passing Critter Country. "But did you notice something you two?" she then directed to the twins.

"Is it the mansion?" Julia said then.

"That's right," Marie said with a gasp. "No New Orleans Square-"

"So no Haunted Mansion," Kathleen finished for her twin.

"Well I wouldn't say no Haunted Mansion," Beckett said.

"There!" Eliza cried out, pointing ahead of them.

"Look at this ride here," Marie said then.

"Dumbo!" Eliza said happily, remembering the time before when she'd ridden it at Disneyland.

"Are we going on that now?" Kathleen asked hesitantly.

"No," Beckett said with a laugh when everyone looked over at Eliza who had stared back at them with wide eyes. "She wants to go in there I think, it's caught her interest."

"I don't blame her," Castle said as they walked on to the brick mansion again. "It's amazing."

"We're not of the idea that our Disneyland is the best," Skye said, rolling her eyes as the writer looked to her and Mary. "This is a nice façade and ours is as well, since ours is meant to be in New Orleans. Come on let's get on with it."

"Were you watching _Monty Python_ recently?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No I remember that though," Skye said with a smile before they soon walked into the line together. "Shall we divide?"

"Two by two," Julia said rapidly. When the others looked to her she smiled and said, "We're gonna go together," as she held onto Mari's hand.

"Who do you want to go with sweetie?" Beckett asked Eliza.

Thinking for a moment the little girl smiled at Alexis and said, "You 'lexis."

"I had a feeling," the young woman said as her little sister leaned over in their father's arms to her. She took her before kissing her cheek and said, "Let's have the hitchhiking ghost go between us."

"They have those right?" Castle asked then as Alexis paused and he knew what she was thinking.

"Of course," Mary replied. "It wouldn't be the Haunted Mansion without them."

The group laughed together before they neared the entrance to the house until they were going inside one of the elevators. It was then Castle and Beckett tried to get their youngest to say she would close her eyes but she refused.

"I don't need to Mommy, the doors open," Eliza said firmly. "I wanna see what you saw."

" _How does she know_?" Castle asked his wife in Irish.

" _She's guessing_ ," Beckett said. "Alright sweetie, it's going to get dark and then there'll be a skeleton up there."

Glancing up at the ceiling Eliza asked, "Not really one huh?"

"No," Alexis said. When a determined look appeared on her sister's face she laughed but that was all she could give as a reaction to that as the elevator started to move down.

"Oh…" Mari was saying as she and Julia stood together, still holding hands. "The paintings are stretching."

"Yeah," Julia replied with a smile. "Keep watching them."

When she saw what the bottoms of the paintings revealed Mari looked around the room at all of them and laughed before the lights went out and she saw the skeleton Castle and Beckett had been talking about above them.

"Go away!" Eliza called out, pointing at the skeleton. Since the sound of thunder was playing she didn't hear her parents and Alexis laughing and said when the lights came on, "He went away Mommy, Daddy."

"You did a good job," Castle told her with a smile, kissing her cheek before Beckett did the same. They then left the elevator and walked over to where they would need to get onto their doom buggies, following his wife as she held onto his hand tightly.

While they were going through the beginning of the ride with portraits on the sides of them Mari took Julia's hand saying, "You're sure it's not scary?"

"No it's for kids still," the girl assured her friend. "There'll be some really cool stuff to see. Look at all the books," she then said as they came to what was supposed to be a library.

"Nice… except for the creepy busts," Castle commented to his wife before she laughed. He couldn't help it and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek before they moved to the next scene of a coffin. He wrapped his arm around her then, watching her leaning against him. " _Do you think_ …" he started to say as they were going up a staircase.

" _Maybe_ ," Beckett replied. She smiled when he looked at her and said, " _I don't think we could do that much, we have tomorrow as well_."

" _Anything with you my love_ ," Castle told her seriously before they came to the hallway with the floating candelabra in it.

"Oooh there's the ghost," Eliza was saying to her big sister. She smiled and said, "That Mommy doesn't see."

"Look now we can go backwards," Alexis replied, holding her close to her then. She watched as her sister pointed out the doors they were passing; being pressed on from the other side; and smiled as she was obviously delighted at the sight of them.

"There's a head in the crystal ball," Mari said as they came to the next scene. She then fell silent as they listened to the woman talking and 'spirits' responding before they were looking down on a ballroom.

Smiling as she could see her friend's mouth dropping open in amazement at the sight of the ghosts Julia said, "I told you it was cool." She tried her best to stifle her giggle as Mari only nodded and she pointed over to the ghosts dancing saying, "They're dancing the Waltz!"

"I knew she was going to mention that," Beckett said in amusement as they were in the doom buggy behind the two.

"Yep, we… oh, Eliza," Castle said as they then heard their youngest crying out in surprise.

"Go away spirits," the little girl was saying to the figure that had popped up in the attic scene in front of her and Alexis.

Laughing the young woman said, "See the bride?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, seeing the heart of the ghost glowing. "Mommy looked better like that."

"A better dress," Alexis said, smiling at that comment.

Grabbing onto Julia's arm after a figure popped up on her side before they left the attack Mari laughed and said, "I thought they were done."

"Hear the music?" Julia asked as they came into a large room.

"Look at all the ghosts!" Mari said as some were 'flying' ahead of them. She cried out and laughed as their buggy turned and began to descend, holding onto her friend's hand tightly as they looked above them.

Going through the graveyard scene Beckett leaned her head against her husband's shoulder again since it was like the one they'd gone through in Disneyland. She pressed her lips to her husband's when he suddenly looked down at her and as they kissed she felt an ache inside her, desiring him though they were in no way in a good place to act on that. When they parted; from what she could see of him; she could tell that he was feeling the same as her. They heard a squeal from their youngest then and shared a smile together looking over at the mirror they were passing in front of, a ghost with a very tall hat on their reflection.

Meeting with the McDouglases outside of the ride the adults discussed then what they would do next before they discussed if they were going to go on more rides or stop for lunch.

"Since we're in Fantasyland weren't you going to stop for lunch anyways?" Castle asked.

"We could have before going on the mansion," Mary said with a smile.

"But we wanted one more before we stopped," Skye added. "Since we get to it before Fantasyland back at h-"

Before the investigator could finish speaking there was an excited cry from a woman near them and they turned to see a younger Japanese couple come up to Castle and Beckett.

After bowing respectfully the woman asked, "You are Richard Castle and Kate Beckett?"

"We are," Castle said, glancing at his wife with a smile. "You know our books?" he asked them.

"Yes we enjoyed them very much," the woman said, nearly getting the r down.

" _Your English is very good_ ," Skye said then in Japanese. When they asked who she was she then switched to English saying, "Do you know Sky from the first book?"

"She is you?" the man said in surprise.

"She's like me," Skye replied with a smile.

"Did you want autographs?" Castle asked them. He wasn't surprised when the couple nodded enthusiastically but was when they went to his wife first.

Knowing her cheeks were slightly flushed at their exuberance Beckett kept her eyes on the paper she signed, knowing already her husband was likely grinning widely at her. She finally looked at Castle as he signed and then felt Eliza taking her hand as the couple said again they enjoyed their books and were looking forward to the next one. When they were alone again she said, "Sorry," to the others.

"Not a problem," Mary said. "You're very gracious to them."

"We don't usually have a reason not to be," Beckett said, sharing a glance with her husband.

"When they flirt with you?" Skye said. "They honestly do that when you two are together?" she said when they'd nodded.

"They seem to consider it a challenge," Alexis said as they were walking towards the side of the land they'd entered. "I was with them once when this guy flirted with her," she said, indicating her stepmother. "It was sad. Where are we going exactly?"

"We could either have a buffet or pizza," Mary told them.

"I think we should let the three celebrating their birthdays decide," Beckett said as Julia, Mari and the twins were opening their mouths to speak.

"Pizza sounds good to me," Castle replied.

"Me too," Eliza and Julia said at the same time, the former hurrying to their father before he then put her on his shoulders as they continued to walk.

Reaching the restaurant the two families got the orders from the girls before Alexis was taking them out to the tables where they sat in the shade.

"Do they have rides that weren't in Disneyland?" Mari was asking the twins.

"I think so, Mummy and Mommy told us," Kathleen said. "But we don't know really… not yet."

"You'll find out soon," Alexis said, speaking a little absently as she was watching Eliza who was leaning on the railing behind the last table in their section. "Lizzy," she said as the little girl started to try to climb on the fence. When her little sister looked back at her she said a little more sternly, "Eliza."

At her name the little girl froze before looking over her shoulder again, seeing that her sister was serious. She sighed and then went back to them saying, "I'm a big girl now, I can climb."

"We're not allowed to climb," Julia said.

"Yeah, we'd get in trouble too," Mari said.

"Why can't you climb?" Eliza asked the other girls.

"You might get hurt," Mari replied. "And parents don't want that."

"They're right," Alexis said, smiling as her sister looked to her as if for confirmation. "And speaking of parents here they come."

With the food served out the group began to eat, taking bites before they commented on the slices they had gotten.

"I wasn't sure about this," Castle said, looking at his seafood pizza slice. "But I should have known better they do a great job with seafood here."

"So you were taking a chance ordering that?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile before her attention turned to their daughter.

"I think so, you know I love to gamble," Castle replied. He smiled when his wife rolled her eyes and he then leaned over, murmuring in her ear before quickly pulling away to call to Eliza who was marching around the table.

Trying not to show her response to her husband's breathy promise he'd relax her after their day at the park; and the husky tone he'd spoken in; Beckett looked on as he then nabbed their daughter when she neared him. "Sweetie-" she began to say.

"I don't wanna eat, lemme go on a ride!" Eliza protested before her mother could say anything else.

"Not without us you can't," Castle said, tickling her gently as he placed her on his lap. "Here, take a bite and then you can say hello to everyone."

Julia, looking on with Mari, was surprised when her mother didn't say anything to her father's suggestion. But after she said hi to Eliza when she came up to her she saw that her sister went to their father and was eating her next bite of pizza. Eliza never sat down but she still ate and she had to look at her father in awe at his tactic. When they were leaving the restaurant she went to him and said, "How do you know how to do that?"

"A lot of it is psychology," Castle said, smiling as he could tell his daughter was awed by the tone of her voice. "If I'd forced your sister to sit down she would have gotten upset but after walking around with permission…"

"She stopped," Julia finished. "Good job Daddy."

"Thanks," Castle said laughingly. "I do try my best. So what are we going on now?" he then directed ahead of them to Skye and Mary who were leading the way back inside the land. "Wait," he said as he saw a familiar building in front of them. "Not-"

"It's a slow ride, which is what we need at this point," Mary said.

"Small World?" Eliza, being held by her mother then, cried out eagerly.

"It is," Skye said, smiling at Castle as he was groaning under his breath heavily. "Do you remember it?"

Eliza nodded and said to Beckett happily, "I like that one Mommy."

"I know sweetie," she replied, kissing her temple. They came to the building where the ride was and going inside she smiled when the little girl looked around wildly. "We get on here," Beckett explained. Before Eliza could say anything to that she felt Julia taking her other hand and she smiled at her saying, "Do you want to go with us?" meaning herself, Castle and Eliza.

"No I'm gonna go with Mari and 'lexis," Julia replied. "But do we really have to ride this?"

"Your sister likes it so we should let her have a turn," Beckett said. "After Toontown next door she's not going to have the chance for that many rides."

"Want to sit in the front?" Castle was then asking Eliza. He wasn't surprised when the little girl nodded and he told Skye to ask for them before they reached the end of the line and got onto the boats. Though the song was still annoying to him he enjoyed himself watching Eliza, seeing her wonder at the different animatronic children and animals as they went through the countries. " _Even though she's been on this before_ ," he said to his wife in Irish.

" _At that age it doesn't matter_ ," Beckett told him simply as she smiled, looking over to their daughter who was leaning forward. " _We have one more time on this ride_."

" _I'm preparing myself for it already_ ," Castle said, not startled when his wife turned her head away as Eliza looked to her knowing that she was laughing. When they were nearing the end of the ride he said, "Now we can go on-"

"Still need to stay around here Rick," Skye said from behind them as they disembarked. "But I think we should let the two birthday girls choose what's next."

"Not the teacups," Beckett said as rapidly as she could when Julia opened her mouth to speak. "More of the movie rides."

"It's a movie," Julia protested though she was soon smiling. "Can we see the map?" she asked Skye and Mary. Taking it from them she gestured to Mari and the twins to look at it with them and after she had read the name of the rides she said, "We want to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride."

"Alright, to warn you this is different from the one we've got," Skye said as they began to walk the short distance over to that ride.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"You'll see," Mary replied simply. "Now it's four each unless someone wants to take six on one honey pot."

It took a bit of time before Marie went with Julia and Eliza while Alexis rode in another row on the ride's vehicle with Eliza and Kathleen. That left the four adults together and once they got on the ride Castle noticed something and turned from the front row to Skye and Mary.

"No track?" Castle asked in surprise.

"As you can see," Skye replied before she was waving past his shoulder with a smile.

"Hi Mommy!" Eliza cried out. "Daddy!" she then added as he turned to look at her in their honey pot. She looked around them as they passed Roo and then Eyeore, squeezing her sister's hand when the structure the donkey was next to collapsed as Winnie the Pooh flew by with a balloon. Entering the next room she watched as there were bees flying by and then Tigger appeared, crying out as the room started to jump too. "'Lexis!" she cried out, laughing.

When they left that room Alexis looked to see that her little sister was okay and she was, still laughing before they came up to Winnie the Pooh still holding the balloon. "Look," she whispered.

"Heffalumps!" Eliza cried out before they went into another room

"And woozles," Mari said with a laugh.

"They're dancing," Julia said.

"They made that just for Julia and Mari," Castle murmured into his wife's ear as they saw the alligator and an elephant dancing together in another honey pot in the middle of the room.

"Now we are," Beckett managed to say though she was laughing heavily since they had begun to spin with the other riders in the other pots.

"Oh I'm so sorry we never went on this one!" Skye said, groaning. "Don't get sick."

"We're alright," Beckett said, laughing over her shoulder at the two. "You guys?"

After they'd managed to get through the entire room they went through a short tunnel before coming up to Winnie the Pooh in honey and Eliza clapped with delight though she knew the story already. "That was fun!" she cried.

"I bet you anything Mommy and Daddy are gonna be scared you're sick after the dancing," Julia told her.

"I know," Eliza said simply. When they had gotten off she held Alexis' hand until they saw their parents coming over to them, Castle and Beckett nearly running.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked, picking the little girl up. "Do you feel sick?"

"No Mommy," Eliza said patiently. "I was having fun."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, startled at her tone of voice.

"Yeah let's go on more rides," Eliza replied with a wide smile.

"I think that seals it," Skye told them. "Let's move along."

With the girls suggesting the next ride the group walked back out into Fantasyland to tackle the rest of the rides before they moved on through the rest of the park.

* * *

"Shoot at the target sweetie!" Beckett said to her daughter. It was later that afternoon and they were on the Buzz Lightyear ride together while everyone else was going on Space Mountain. They were competing together before they soon came to the end and she saw that Eliza had won.

"Did I get more?" the little girl asked, looking at the numbers.

"You did, you did a great job," Beckett told her, kissing her temple. "What do you say we celebrate with a snack?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head. She let her mother carry her off the ride and out of the building it had been in before something came to mind. "When do you have to stop Mommy?" she asked.

"Stop what?" Beckett asked with a smile as the toddler was talking but still looking around them.

"Carrying me," Eliza said.

"Oh… not for a while," Beckett replied, kissing her cheek. "I was carrying your sister when she was a little older than you."

"When did you stop?" Eliza asked as Beckett set her down then.

"When you were born and she was six," she replied before she ordered enough popcorn for them and their family as well as the McDouglases.

"Stitch!" Eliza cried when she saw the holder.

"Your sister will love that I think," Beckett told her daughter as they went together to a bench near where the others would get off Space Mountain.

Taking the popcorn that her mother gave her Eliza said, "Why am I too small?"

"You are too young still," Beckett said. "I know you're tall enough but still I think you should be just a little bit older. Did you want to go that badly?" she then asked as her daughter hadn't thrown a tantrum when they'd left the others.

"No but you-" Eliza began slowly.

"I didn't need to go," Beckett replied.

"But…" Eliza started to say before she spotted the others. "Daddy!" she cried out before she then jumped off the bench and ran over to him. "Daddy go on now with Mommy!" she said.

"You don't need to," Beckett said, looking at her husband after she listened to Julia and Mari gasp over the Stitch popcorn holder.

"I wouldn't mind," Castle replied. "Let me have a little bit of popcorn…" he told his wife before he then took a handful of it from what he, Beckett and Eliza were sharing. "Alright have fun on Buzz Lightyear. Alexis you're in charge for us and we'll meet outside Star Tours."

"Oh!" Eliza said, turning to the others. "Can I go on that now?"

"Yes you can," Alexis said. "So I think Dad is really excited to take you."

"What are we going to do once we finish the last ride here?" Marie asked her mothers.

"Go around again; I think we'll split up at that point," Skye said. "Would you girls care to try out anything again?"

"Star Tours," the twins said at the same time.


	22. Say It's Your Birthday (Part 2)

With that the group laughed together and the two started to ask Julia, Mari and Eliza what they would go on together with their family. The conversation carried them over to the start of the line and they split up, remembering their plans to tell their parents.

At that moment Castle and Beckett were getting off the ride themselves, having enjoyed it immensely before they'd shared a look while he'd helped her off the car. They then were rushing off and into an alcove that he'd noticed before. They kissed passionately though they did the best they could to keep it short and when they'd finally parted she cupped her husband's face gently.

Beckett wasn't surprised when he moved to rest his forehead against her own and she murmured, " _I think this was why she told you_."

" _I think so too_ ," Castle replied. When they'd carefully moved away from each other he stared into her eyes, heart pounding against his ribs almost at how she looked back at him. He was tempted to kiss her but he knew that if he did he would end up being unable to stop, so instead he just held her. Embracing her tightly to his body he murmured her name lovingly before she moved away first. " _I… you gave me my gift last night_ ," he told her.

" _I may have given you the beginning of it_ ," Beckett said as he took her hand and entwined their fingers. She wasn't surprised when he kissed the back of it hard and she said softly, " _It doesn't have to be too much_ …"

" _No, no it doesn't_ ," Castle said, swift to agree with her. " _And only if it's what you want_."

" _Good because it is_ ," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her in surprise and she told him, " _Tonight_?"

" _Tonight_ ," Castle said, gasping the word out almost before they started to leave to go over to Star Tours to meet the others.

"How was it?" Julia asked her parents when they reached her first.

"A lot of fun," Beckett said. "Thank you sweetie."

"Welcome Mommy, we can go?" Eliza said hopefully. She cried out before it dissolved into a laugh as her father picked her up and they went together into the building for the next ride. "I'm excited Daddy," she told him seriously.

"I know I can tell," Castle said before they came to a screen showing storm troopers. "There's Luke and Han," he said, directing that to the others as it was a 'wanted poster'.

"Where's the Starspeeder Mummy?" Kathleen asked.

"Hold on," Skye said with a smile before they made it to a room that had the ride's 'vehicle' in it. "From here's it's like the one back at home," she told everyone. "But new for the birthday girl… the younger one and Mari of course."

Julia smiled and watched Eliza looking at C3PO with huge eyes that made her giggle. "She thinks it's really them," she whispered to Mari and the twins.

"It looks really real," Marie said. She then laughed and said, "What do you think?"

"It's awesome, I can't wait to see what the ride's like if it's like this now," Mari said since that was directed to her. She smiled as they continued on into another room where they soon came to some more droids. Luckily they were soon at the head of the line and when they were entering their vehicle she stayed close to Julia, excited though still a bit nervous at the unknown of the ride.

Castle was watching Eliza as they began to move, luckily able to see her reaction to the ride though they were all wearing 3D glasses by then. When she cried out in fear he looked ahead to see Vader was holding onto the ship and he was relieved that though the language was in Japanese she looked to be enjoying it as they suddenly backed up in a rush.

Gasping as it felt like they were really going into lightspeed Eliza held her father's hand tightly before they came to a planet. "Where are we?" she asked eagerly.

"Tatooine," Skye told her with a laugh. "Get ready for a race."

Eliza was a little confused but soon after they were in a pod race she remembered from one of the movies she got to see. She squeezed her father's hand tightly before her mother on her other side took hers. But she soon forgot about them as they shot back into space and went into lightspeed again, wondering what would happen next.

"Yoda!" Mari gasped before he was speaking.

As quickly as she could Skye smiled when Eliza suddenly appeared on the screen as the 'spy' that was supposed to be on the ship. "Congratulations," she told the little girl before they were taking off at lightspeed again.

"I was hoping we would go to Naboo," Julia said quickly to Mari as they instead came to Coruscant. They flew around before they soon hit a traffic droid and she laughed with her friend before they got off of the ride. "That was so fun," she said. "And now you've seen a Disneyland."

Laughing Mari hugged her and said, I'm glad I did."

"So are we," Castle said. "So I heard we're going together now?"

"We are," Alexis said. "When will we meet?"

"Since it took us a bit to get through everything this time around," Skye said as they stopped outside the building the ride was on. "We'll meet for dinner at six?"

"Three hours sounds nice," Castle replied, not surprised to see the five girls were nodding in agreement. "See you then."

"Bye!" Eliza called as she was on her father's shoulders.

"What'll it be now?" Castle asked the others. "You can pick rides Eliza can't go on; one of us will stay with her."

"Pirates!" the girls and even Alexis said all together, though the young woman didn't say it as exuberantly.

"You guys have been waiting to do that for a while haven't you?" Beckett asked them in amusement. "Alright, let's go."

"Mommy," Eliza said, looking down at her. "Where do we go after?"

"I think you should wait until we finish with the ride okay?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when the little girl sighed and as they made their way around in front of the castle she said to her, "Do you need a nap?"

Castle knew already the look at their daughter was giving Beckett and he said, "I would imagine that's a no love. Especially since we had a very nice snack."

"Can I keep the Stitch?" Julia asked.

"Of course, do you mind if we give Mari ours?" Beckett asked Eliza.

"No I don't like him as much as you Mari," the little girl said to her sister's best friend with a smile.

"Thanks," Mari replied.

"Will Dani play with it?" Eliza asked.

"She's too little but I promise I'll show it to her," Mari said. She looked ahead and saw that they were nearing the building for the ride before she asked them all, "How are we sitting."

"Let's go ahead two by two," Alexis suggested. "And I think Dad and Kate should be able to go first this time."

"She's right they always gotta sit behind us," Julia said.

"I wouldn't protest that love," Castle said quickly to his wife, reaching over to her to keep her from speaking. "They seem set."

"I'll have to agree though I don't really want to," Beckett said, smiling as Eliza waved at her before her father set her down. Taking Castle's hand they led the way into the building where they walked through the shortest line they'd had at the park so far, going quickly as they could tell all the girls were ready to run if they weren't there to stop them.

* * *

"I was so thirsty!" Julia gasped out once she and Mari had finished sipping their drinks.

"Me too, we did a lot of walking," the little girl replied.

"Where are we gonna eat?" Eliza asked then.

"Even now when we're having this wonderful drink?" Castle asked her teasingly. When she gave him a look he said, "Love?"

"Yes Rick?" Beckett asked absently though she was only feigning it.

"Our daughter is looking more and more like you; same as our oldest did," Castle said.

"It's a compliment," Beckett told their youngest who looked a little confused. "But I'll answer your question sweetie because your daddy doesn't know it. And it's a surprise."

"Really?" Julia asked.

"For you too," Beckett said. "We're meeting the McDouglases there."

"How come you don't know Dad?" Alexis asked as they were finishing their drinks.

"Because I was not allowed to know," Castle replied. "They wouldn't let me in on it and I am so jealous of her, Skye and Mary."

"Let's go," Beckett said laughingly, shaking her head though she was smiling. Since they were in Toontown they had to walk halfway around the park and once they reached where they going she said to her husband and their daughters; though she was including Mari and Alexis too; "Surprise."

"Really?" Castle asked as he saw the sign for the Blue Bayou restaurant, the one they passed going on Pirates of the Caribbean twice that day.

"Really, since the menu is something we'd like more than at Disneyland," Beckett said. "The McDouglases are already here waiting."

"How was it?" Skye asked.

"Thank you!" Eliza suddenly said before anyone could say anything.

"You're welcome but thank your mother because she thought of it and asked if it was here," Mary said.

"I-" Beckett began before her cheek was kissed and she was laughing softly at the two hugs she got. "You're welcome too but I thought you were starving?"

At that question the group went inside and to their table that was right at the water looking out onto the boats leaving for the ride. There was some talk between everyone so things became a little muddled as the girls were asking Skye and Mary to translate and about dessert.

"You know we're not eating that here right?" Alexis said. When the five girls froze and looked to her she laughed softly and said, "It's a special day, three birthdays."

"Yeah me and you and Jules, Daddy," Eliza said to her father. "But what do we have?"

"Not a cake which I hope is okay," Skye said. She had to pause then as their waiter was coming over to them and once they'd ordered she told the girls, "You'll see where dessert is but you will enjoy it."

"Good," Eliza said before drinking her juice. "What did I get Mommy?"

"A few things," Beckett said. "But a smaller amount since you're still a little girl. And you all got the same thing so you know," she told them.

"I'll take over here Kate," Skye said then. "You'll get some beef stew, fried shrimp and veggies of course. But since we are in Japan you'll be getting some rice and then some tortilla chips."

"What did you get?" Marie asked in surprise looking at the adults.

"We ended up getting the same thing," Alexis said. "Roast beef."

"Can we have Japanese tomorrow at the other park?" Mari asked softly.

"We'll show you the restaurants tomorrow," Mary said. "This one today was just because it was a special day. Well tomorrow will be special too but we wanted it to be just a little bit more today."

"I think we should have a birthday toast," Alexis said then. "To Dad, Jules and Lizzy. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday," everyone else said as the three were smiling; the two girls very much so.

Sipping her pineapple juice Eliza said, "Can we go on my rides now?"

"We will," Beckett assured her. "We kind of need to." She glanced at her husband and mouthed an apology to him, not surprised when he rolled his eyes. She then let him take her free hand that was resting on her leg at that moment, allowing him to start stroking the back of it as she felt it was the least she could do; plus she needed his touch desperately.

When they got their meals the girls were suddenly all taking pictures as their plates were shaped as Mickey Mouse. It took a little coaxing but finally they were eating and talking about the rides they wanted to get to one last time. The focus at first then was to Eliza since everyone knew she was going to fall asleep before the park closed. So they let her say her five picks they'd ride after walking off their dinner and then allowed everyone else to pick one ride once those five were finished.

"I'm not surprised you picked Space Mountain," Mary was telling Skye.

"Well…" the investigator said in mock defense as their oldest had already chosen that.

"Why don't they have the Matterhorn here?" Julia asked.

"I haven't a clue," Skye said. "But I'd like to ask the very same thing as that's always been my favorite ride."

"I think we still have some very nice, awesome ones to go on still," Castle said.

"You said that 'cause I said Star Wars first Daddy," Eliza said, giggling.

"Exactly," Castle told her before winking at her, making her giggle heavily again. "So you want to go in that order?"

"Yes please," Eliza said. But it was said in so sure of a tone that the others were left laughing before they returned to their food and finished it so they could make their way back out into the park and to Fantasyland again to begin their hour in that land. They walked together to Peter Pan's Flight and there Eliza went with her parents in line, looking out at the different items decorating around them before her father picked her up and set her on his hip as they made their way to the front to get on the flying boats.

Once they'd made their way through the slow rides in the land; ending with the Winnie the Pooh ride; Skye and Beckett spoke together before they turned to the others who were watching them.

"Well I think it's time for some dessert," Skye said, clapping her hands.

"What is it?" Mari asked the twins who were frowning at their mother.

"I think there is a cake," Kathleen said first.

"Not what you're thinking of… but cake," Skye said uneasily, looking to Beckett.

"I have a feeling Julia and Eliza won't really care," Castle said.

"And you?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"There needs to be a candle; that's all I asked," Castle replied, wondering if the others knew they were walking towards Westernland.

"There will be, don't worry," Beckett said, squeezing his arm.

"Does this mean we can go on rides after?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We can go on Pirates afterwards," Mary commented. "And after that we can go ahead and get to the bigger rides again."

When they reached where they were going Mari read, "Pecos Bill?"

"Café," Skye finished. "Sit and we'll be right back," she said as she and Beckett went over to the front to order.

"Sit here with me Julia," Castle said as they were gathering around the table. He had Eliza on his lap and they waited until Skye and Beckett were returning with an employee who had a tray of cups of desserts. "There's yours," he murmured to his daughter as he saw one of the cups had a candle on it.

Eliza squirmed for a moment before it was set in front of her and she waited for the employee to light the candle. She smiled at the others as they all began to sing _Happy Birthday_ to the three of them and she glanced at her mother.

As soon as the song was over Castle said to his and Beckett's daughters, "Make a wish and let's blow out the candle!" When they had opened their eyes after that he leaned over with them and all together they blew it out.

After the others had applauded them everyone began to eat their chocolate cakes watching Eliza trying her best to eat as neatly as she possibly could.

When they were finishing Beckett took Eliza from Castle, making sure she finished her milk before she held her close. She smiled in thanks as everyone else said they'd clean up before they were taking the cups that held the cake and their drink cups.

"Are you sad Mommy?" Eliza asked as her mother cradled her, making her feel safe.

"No I'm remembering," Beckett replied. "The day after you were born and before your daddy and I took you home for the first time," she said, smiling at Castle who came to sit next to her.

"I was little?" Eliza asked then.

"A tiny little baby that was all ours," Castle said, smiling at his wife as she glanced at him.

"We were in awe of you," Beckett told her seriously. "We had your sister with us of course but you were just as special."

"Good, Jules should be special too," Eliza said, leaning against her mother again. "Tell me more Mommy."

"While we're walking," Castle said as he saw the others were coming up to them.

As they were heading then to the ride Beckett said, not minding that everyone else was listening, "I was getting used to being a mother again and since it had been a while since then it took me a little." There she hoped Julia believed her and she said quickly, "Your daddy couldn't stay away from you when you were brought to us just before breakfast but finally I managed to convince him to go get something and it was the two of us all alone."

"Say when Daddy comes back too," Eliza said.

"I'll help," Castle said with a smile to his wife.

Beckett smiled back at him before she began to tell the story, going back to the moment their newborn baby had been placed into her arms even though it had been four years before. She remembered it easily and she held Eliza tighter to her, thinking to when she'd been smaller and so helpless; needing her parents to protect her as she still did even at that moment.

* * *

 _"Rick," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he was cupping his hand over the back of their daughter's head. "You need to eat."_

 _"I don't know… I think I could just stay here and watch her for hours," Castle said, looking up at his wife. "You are just adorable and I love you Eliza," he then said to the baby who was looking at him. When she shifted and made a noise he couldn't help it and grabbed her tiny hand that came out from her blanket around her. Kissing the tiny fingers he then said, "I did the same with your big sister Alexis. She was as cute as you."_

 _At a second noise Beckett couldn't help smile and said, "She wants you to go love."_

 _"Do you?" Castle asked, looking up at her then. When all she did was gesture to him with her index finger he closed the gap between them, their tongues meeting almost the second after their lips did. He wasn't sure how long they were kissing but finally they stopped and very slowly pulled away from each other. Sighing he told her, "I'll be back."_

 _"We're not going anywhere," Beckett said. "Don't take too long," she then added as he threw on a jacket._

 _"I won't," Castle promised her._

 _When her husband had left them Beckett looked down at her daughter and smiled as the baby was staring up at her. She leaned down and gently kissing Eliza's forehead, a smile spread over her face again at the coo that the baby made at her touch. When she pulled away she then saw that Eliza was still staring at her and she said, "I love you sweetie."_

 _Letting Eliza take her index finger Beckett was struck by something that she had been thinking since she'd first laid eyes on her youngest daughter. She was still adjusting to life as a civilian and had been concerned as her husband was, though she'd never told him, if she would be able to just stop being a detective for their family. But looking at Eliza she knew that she easily could because she felt the need to protect her and Julia and never desert them when they needed her so much. Her eyes suddenly welled with tears and she brought the baby's hand up to her lips and she said softly, also tearfully, "I will always be here for you Eliza; never leave you. Or you," adding the last to her husband as she'd been able to hear him opening the door._

 _"_ Are you sure _?" Castle asked in Irish though he knew Eliza wouldn't be able to understand them._

 _"_ You may think I might end up 'crusading' again but… I'm done _Rick," Beckett said in Irish as well as he set aside his container of food and drink to sit next to them on the bed. "This is my life now; you are all my life now; and I will never forget that. I can't," she said, murmuring softly as she turned then to their daughter._

 _"You and I are completely in agreement," Castle said, putting his hand carefully on her cheek to turn her to him. They kissed deeply and numerous times before they were broken apart by their daughter beginning to cry. "Feeding?" he guessed._

 _"It is, eat," Beckett replied. She then opened her blouse and set Eliza to nurse, not surprised her husband hadn't moved. But he wasn't staring at her breasts; she could tell; instead at their baby as he reached up to cup the back of her tiny head. She then motioned to him again and they kissed deeply but shortly. "I love you Rick," she told him with a smile._

 _"I love you too Kate," Castle replied. He pressed his forehead to hers and then watched her nurse their daughter, feeling the love for them both deeply._

 _Glancing at him Beckett smiled; able to tell what he was thinking as it was going through her mind as well. She couldn't wait for them leave with Eliza finally so they could take the newest edition to their family home and be together once again._

* * *

"Everything was too much," Castle told his wife as he sat next to her on the bench they were sitting on outside of Thunder Mountain. They'd been walking to the ride from Space Mountain and by the time they'd reached it the little girl was fast asleep in his arms.

"Remember what I told you?" Mary said, coming up to them. "You two can go."

"We'll take her when it gets closer to ten," Beckett said after hesitating for a moment. She then kissed Eliza's temple and let Castle do the same before handing over the little girl to Mary. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy your ride," Mary said.

"You're not coming Mummy?" Kathleen said in surprise as Skye sat with her wife.

"We'll be uneven if you don't," Marie pointed out to her.

"Go _grá_ ," Mary said. "I'll relax."

Skye looked hesitant and then leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips simply and quickly before she followed the others into the line. "She loves kids," she told Castle and Beckett, trying to explain why her wife was staying.

"You do too Mummy," Marie said quickly.

"That I do," Skye said. "Who's going with who?" she then asked the others after wrapping her arm around her oldest.

"You two are," Alexis said. "Want to go with me Kathleen?"

"Sure," the little girl replied with a shy smile.

"I'm going with Mari," Julia hurriedly said. "Mommy, Daddy you should go together."

"Alright," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. He laughed when his wife pushed him to the side and then took her hand saying, "We might take Eliza back."

"You're feeling sentimental aren't you?" Skye asked with a smile as they walked on.

"Hard not to," Beckett said simply.

"I don't blame you; Mary and I are the same when we get to the girls' birthday," Skye said as they came up to the loading platform. She quickly told the employee how many there were, asking for the last rows. Once they were sitting she called to the others, "This might be the last time we go on this one so enjoy!"

"I think we will," Castle said, smiling at his wife where they were sitting in the back. As they went through the ride he yelled and heard his wife laughing in reaction to him while they were both trying to keep their hands up. When they slowed down to come into the station he clapped twice with the others before looking at Beckett. "You enjoyed that right?" he asked.

"It would be hard not to," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling at him. "So what are we going on next?"

"I have an idea," Skye said as by then they were walking to the exit. "You two go off on your own."

"Us?" Julia gasped in mock delight.

"Great, let's go!" Mari cried before she and her friend nearly started to run off hand in hand.

"Hey, not funny," Castle said though they'd only gone a few steps ahead of them. "But why us?" he said.

"Just because," Skye said with a shrug.

"Because she and Mary were here on their own; they want you two to have your turn now," Alexis said after studying the woman.

"Oh alright you found me out," Skye said. She then smiled and told the two, "Really, there's not much time for rides so you could go on… two at the least."

"One," Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled and he said, "We'll go on Space Mountain again."

"We'll head over that way," Skye said. "What would you want to go on while they're going there?" she then directed to the others.

"The Buzz Lightyear ride," the twins said.

After the others girls and Alexis had agreed to that they went to Mary who was still holding a sleeping Eliza. Castle took her that time and he murmured to his wife as they walked back to Tomorrowland, "What will we do after?"

Smiling Beckett said, "Stay with her while they go on the last rides."

"Perfect," Castle said before they looked ahead of them to Julia and Mari who were walking hand in hand together.

When they were in the land Mary sat at a bench next to the exit of the ride with Eliza back on her lap before Castle and Beckett left her while the others went to the other ride.

Leaning against her husband as they had to wait in line near the front Beckett said softly to him in Irish, " _Are you tired_?"

" _No_ ," Castle said quickly. " _And you know we're going to be resting for a little on the bench_ ," he told her.

" _I know_ ," Beckett replied. " _And I'm not tired in the slightest_."

Shuddering in reaction to that Castle held his wife's hand tightly as they moved to go to the front row that they were given before they sat down. As they were heading down the track he said, "Can we do this tomorrow?"

"We should," Beckett said, sharing a smile with him before they gently kissed.

"I think," Julia was saying to Mari as they were getting off the Buzz Lightyear ride while her parents were just starting to go through Space Mountain. "That this is the best late Birthday celebration ever."

"I wish I could do that," Mari told her.

"Maybe you will… in Ireland I'll tell you Happy Birthday," Julia said.

"Thanks," Mari said, smiling at her. At that moment they had reached Mary and she whispered, "She's still asleep."

"She's only four," the woman replied in a whisper as well. "She'll need a bit more time growing up before she's like you."

"And then you'll all be going to bed later," Alexis said in amusement. "But I wonder if Dad and Kate took a while to get on the ride."

"Maybe, if I was everyone in the park I would ride this last," Marie said.

"So would I," Kathleen said. "But we just went on it… how many rides can we go on now Mummy?"

"It depends on how long the first one will take," Skye replied. "Oh, there they are; ask them what they want to go on next." When the four girls ran over to Castle and Beckett she sucked in a breath of air before saying to her wife and Alexis, "I can't yell."

"Neither can we," the young woman said with a smile.

"We're not going on anymore rides," Beckett was telling the girls then after they'd asked her and Castle what they wanted to go on. "We want to stay with Eliza now and give Mary a last chance."

"Then you have to do the same thing tomorrow," Julia said firmly.

Smiling Castle said, "We talked about doing that already and we will. So let's hurry and let you two get to your last rides."

"We're gonna go on Pirates and then one more time on Thunder Mountain," Kathleen said.

Beckett would have questioned them about the second ride but all three girls were agreeing with the little girl so she just said, "Sounds like you'll have a great time."

"I think so," Mari said, nodding her head before they all smiled at each other.

When they had reached Mary, Skye and Alexis they then walked together to Pirates before Castle and Beckett sat with Eliza in the latter's arms.

Alone Beckett smiled at the little girl and murmured to her husband, "I almost forgot what we'd talked about."

"When we were with Eliza the morning before we took her home?" Castle asked. When she nodded he then said, "No regrets?" looking at their youngest.

"Seeing her so happy today, four years old, I can't have any," Beckett said before she leaned down to kiss the little girl's forehead. "Knowing that Julia's enjoying herself in there, not hiding in a brownstone in the city afraid of every man on Earth…" She shook her head and said, "I can't, it's my goal in life to give our daughters the best life they possibly can have." She couldn't help kissing Eliza's forehead once more before she turned to her husband and said softly in Irish, " _And having what we do together, our… marriage, our partnership... our intimacy together… I have what I never let myself realize I've wanted_."

" _I'm glad I could give it to you_ ," Castle said. " _And you've done the same for me… which I've told you before but I'm wildly happy. No regrets_."

Smiling Beckett shook her head and said, " _No regrets_."

Castle leaned over at the same time as she did and they shared a very gentle, tender kiss before he wrapped his arm securely around her while he looked down at the same time as her at their little girl. "Kate," he then whispered into her ear as softly as he could.

Shivering as a gentle breeze blew around them at the same time Beckett said softly, "Not yet."

"I know just… tell me," Castle replied.

Turning her head slightly Beckett looked at him lovingly and said, "I need a little more time but I will, I promised."

"Thank you," Castle said, leaning down to kiss her. As opposed to the kiss before they were doing so that time deeply but carefully as they couldn't forget that Eliza was in between them. When they parted a bit later he said, "We should have fun tomorrow."

"You mean her?" Beckett asked, looking down at their daughter.

"And me," Castle said in mock defense. He wasn't surprised when she laughed but he then feasted on the sight of her turning to look at him with a brilliant smile on her face and he had to fight to not just grab her and kiss her until her lips were visibly swollen.

"Easy," Beckett told him gently. "We will soon."

"Yeah," Castle said, startled then at her words but then not surprised when he thought about her being able to tell what he'd been thinking. "Oh hey, all done?" he asked.

"We have time to go on Thunder before the park closes and then we'll meet you back here," Julia said rapidly before she was rushing to the others who'd started walking in the direction of the ride.

"Okay," Castle said with a slight laugh as he watched them go. He then looked at Eliza and said, "I think we should let her stay up later."

"Rick we talked about this," Beckett said, smiling as they'd spoken about it before they'd left for Japan. "Fifteen minutes so she goes to bed at eight fifteen and Julia goes to bed at nine."

"Alright," Castle said with a sigh. "I suppose we'll leave it at that and also there is that study that says putting them to bed early is good for the parents."

" _Of course, they can go straight to bed_ ," Beckett said with a slight smirk.

" _Yes_ ," Castle said with a smile since she'd read the article about that as well. He kissed her temple before saying, " _I'm getting impatient_."

" _Soon love_ ," Beckett promised him. " _We'll get to our room soon_."

Nodding Castle looked over in the direction of the ride and then said, "You notice that Julia usually rode with Mari?"

"There are two reasons," Beckett said, not surprised her husband had been thinking about that. "First is because she went with the twins when we were in Disneyland back in California. Second is because Mari's here this time."

"That sounds about right," Castle said, running his hand up and down the side of his wife's upper arm. He then smiled and said, "You never went off alone with Eliza."

"You didn't go with Alexis," Beckett said back simply. She smiled at him and told him, "I think it worked out though."

"It did," Castle said in agreement, nodding his head. "Everything did."

"You enjoyed your birthday," Beckett stated. When her husband nodded yet again she said, "I was hoping you would."

"Come on, an amusement park where I can run around like a little girl?" Castle told her jokingly.

"When did you do that?" Beckett asked.

"Internally," Castle said. He shared a look with his wife before they started to laugh, trying not to do so too loudly and wake up their daughter. When they'd calmed down enough he looked at Eliza who shifted a little and said, "I love you more you know."

"Every birthday she has?" Beckett asked.

"Every day," Castle said simply, feeling a little embarrassment but meaning what he said.

"So do I," Beckett replied, inclining her head slightly. "For everything."

"Exactly," Castle said before he leaned over to press a kiss to their daughter's forehead. Settling back next to her he held her close as they waited for the rest of their family and friends to return so they could make their rounds through the shops and then finally get to the hotel as they were both so eager to do.

* * *

"I wonder if they noticed we forgot gifts," Beckett commented as she and her husband were walking down the hall together hand in hand from the girls' and twins' suite.

"Too tired to care," Castle said simply.

"No I didn't forget yours," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she was trying her best not to suddenly burst out into laughter. Since by then they were at their room at nearly the other end of the hall; Skye and Mary in the opposite direction of their kids' rooms; she took the room key out of her husband's hand and slid the card, making him go inside first. Luckily her request had gone through and there was a box on the table that was to the left of the bed. "Happy Birthday," she said after she closed the door; making sure the do not disturb marker was firmly in place outside.

"Thanks," Castle said. "But you gave-"

"Preliminary gifts," Beckett said to him slightly teasingly; as she'd given him the camera and a few other items back at home; before she smiled and started to unbutton her coat. Once they were ready she followed him to table where she waited for him to take off the lid once they were sitting.

"Wow… you got this for me?" Castle said, holding up the picture that had been inside the box.

"I did, it seemed to want to go to your side of the office," Beckett said, pleased that he was enjoying it already.

"It does…" Castle said slowly. He then leaned over to her and kissed her deeply before saying, "Thank you," going back to studying his _Lladro_ which was of St. George on his horse slaying the dragon.

"That's the more… G-rated aspect of my last gifts to you," Beckett said, standing up then before she took his hand while he watched her with slightly wide eyes. Pulling gently she soon had him standing up with her and she said, "Whatever you want, however you want; tell me."

"How…" Castle started to say before he stumbled a little bit as his voice was strained. He paused and then said, "How long can we?"

Looking at her watch Beckett said, "We can fool around a little but if you want to do something tomorrow…"

"That's true," Castle said, regaining himself in listening to her. "So let's start."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband's voice seemed to deepen slightly at the last bit he said and she let him pull her over to the bed before they stopped next to it on her side. As he helped her take off her shirt she said, "Can I know what you had in mind?"

"You'll see," Castle replied simply, trying to keep his focus on her jeans the best he could though it was difficult since her breasts were so close and nearly uncovered. He was startled when his wife then grabbed his hands and gently pushed him away and said, "I thought I was in charge?"

"I think you're going to let me have this," Beckett said simply to him with a slight smile. Before he could say anything to that then she took off her bra, easily done since the clasp was in the middle of her breasts. She kept her eyes on him as she exposed the mounds to him and she felt a thrill go through her at the look in his eyes as he looked on while she undressed for him. "Rick…" she said once she was nude to his hungry gaze.

Though Castle wanted to take off his clothes he was brought to the bed and he quickly began to kiss her as his right hand was reaching between them to start caressing her breasts. When they'd stopped he sat up above her on his knees, taking off his plaid shirt and then his black shirt underneath. When Beckett sat up herself he stayed still, not minding at all that she was indulging herself by running her hands slowly over his chest in a caress. He loved the way she looked so seriously at his skin and he loved the pleasure that rushed through him at her touch, a shock to his senses that were already heightened by his arousal.

"Hurry," Beckett said then as her husband eventually took her by the shoulders and gently laid her down. She watched him take off the last of his clothes and seeing his erection curve up against his stomach before her eyes she was reaching down to her clit.

His hand snapping out to grasp at her wrist Castle stared into her eyes deeply before kissing at it lovingly. "No love," he told her firmly. When she glanced at him in surprise he said, "You gave this to me… tell me you don't want it."

"I do," Beckett breathed out, not wanting to waste a second by playing around with him. The instant she'd said that he was going down to her breasts and then her body, kissing at her wildly and shortly, making her cry out before it dissolved into a moan as the joy from his touch was swift. "Oh… don't make me come yet," she gasped as he then moved down to her sex.

"I will," Castle said, his voice nearly hoarse with anticipation. "And I'll make you come again Kate. It's what I want. All I wanted."

Beckett bit at her lower lip roughly as she felt his lips brushing along the inside of her thighs and she trembled visibly, hoping she could last for only a few minutes before she broke. But that hope was forgotten as her husband's tongue snaked out to her clit. Her back snapped in the jolt that rushed through her before she managed to calm down and she was soon able to look down at him, watching the way his head moved in between her legs. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair, the other coming up to rest next to her head on the pillow under her. She then began to speak, startling herself as she told her husband how to stroke her with his tongue and how fast. When he took her direction she continued to do so and they worked together to get her off as fast as they could. She hoped he wouldn't mind it was going to be soon as it was too difficult for her to try and withstand what she was going through because of him and how expertly he was working over her. But thinking that she had a feeling he wouldn't as his desperation was easy to tell, filling her with more pleasure than she already felt and almost too much to stand.

Holding onto his wife as tightly as he could as she broke Castle fought his arousal hearing the way she called his name and gasped, moaning as well. He wasn't sure how he did it but he was finally able to pull away from her, relatively calm. He was going to move up to kiss her when she was grabbing him. "You-" he started to say in surprise before suddenly his wife was grabbing him and he was slamming into her. He couldn't stop himself that time and he climaxed roughly, thrusting against Beckett hard and feeling a little horrible that he'd done so. He wanted to apologize for how quickly that had happened but his wife was kissing him and he was following her lead hungrily as she stroked at his back.

When they parted and he was calm Beckett smiled and said, "Don't, don't say a word that was… amazing."

Breathing out hard Castle said, "I'll concur and you knew that would happen?"

"Oh of course," Beckett said before he was moving away. She wanted to protest but couldn't forget her gift to him of having control over that night and she said as she sat up with him, "Should I apologize?"

"Trust me, I enjoyed that," Castle said. "You did too," he said, reaching up at the same time to cup the back of her head. "So we're at a difficult place."

"Not you," Beckett said, looking pointedly down at his erection. "Though you are tired," she told him as she looked back to him.

"Yeah," Castle said, not surprised she'd noticed he'd softened a bit after his orgasm; recovering a bit quickly after looking at her and caressing her breasts before he'd sat up. "But tomorrow…"

"What about something quick in the morning?" Beckett suggested. "We're going to another park."

"And more rides," Castle added. He then nodded and said, "I agree, but you pick out what. Now though…" With that he then leaned over to his wife and crushed his lips to hers, hearing her groan before she was wrapping her arms around him again. Since he knew it would take long for her to work up to full arousal he took advantage of their position, running his fingers first over her clit. With their second kiss he was moving then up to her breasts, letting her lay back on her elbows before her legs brought him to her; his erection nestled against her sex. He caressed the mounds and rolled her nipples in his fingers, not surprised she shifted against him slowly, making their skin brush against each other repeatedly. When they met for a third kiss he had stopped and felt her reaching in between them to get him inside of her. She managed shortly after and he sank fully within her, breaking their kiss as they groaned as one in pleasure though they'd just been joined together before. "Ah god… I wish I could take you longer," he hissed as they both started to thrust at the same time, hips slapping together as they were rough.

Beckett wanted to tell her husband the same but she was suddenly distracted by herself, reaching up to the headboard and pushing against it to give her more leverage. She had placed her feet flat on his waist and he was getting in deep, the friction making her tremble though she was thrusting furiously against him. She bit at her lower lip and soon felt her husband kissing at her breasts and she arched her back murmuring, "You enjoy those."

"They're part… part of y-you," Castle said, hoping she got what he was trying to say. He was groaning before he finally took her right nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue around it repeatedly until he heard her crying out, reaching up then to begin to stimulate her left breast. When he needed to breathe he pressed a kiss to the taut nub and told her, "Do you love me Kate?"

"Oh god… just… the fact I'm… I'm letting you do this to me…" Beckett said, unable continue as he suddenly began to slow down. But the way he thrust in her then was very hard and deliberate; once every other couple of seconds. She was crying out again but soon stopped as he did and she panted saying, "I love… when you do that. And I love you."

"I adore you Kate," Castle replied seriously before they seemed to fall into their kisses at that point. He could feel her holding onto him tightly as their tongues tangled around each other and he reached in between them, managing to move his hips up enough to rub at her clit. When she pulled away, breathing roughly he was tempted to ask her what she wanted next but remembered he could do as he pleased. Since he never forgot to pleasure her while getting his own he helped her angle her hips upward the best he possibly could. He thrust down then and loved the yell coming out of her mouth in reaction to that. He was grunting as he set their pace, fast and rough and as soon as he could he leaned down; not far since she was propped up on her elbows again; and kissed her.

Making her husband chase her tongue around for a little bit Beckett eventually let him capture it, though in effect he was tangling them around each other. She could feel his desperation in the way he was thrusting within her and she slipped her legs fully around him, resting her heels onto his ass so they could beat their rhythm there. He seemed to move faster and she moaned his name so they parted at that. "I… can't…" she gasped everything becoming too much.

"I want you… Kate I'm fucking… I love you," Castle breathed as he was easily following her in her pleasure. "I need you."

"You have me just… don't stop," Beckett breathed out.

"Are you going to come?" Castle managed to ask. He saw that she hesitated slightly before she then nodded and he kissed her as deeply as he could. When they parted to breathe he told her, "Then come, don't hold back love you can't… I can't. We need to come together and feel each other. What we do to each other." Staring into her eyes until she was looking at him he said, " _Come_ Kate, _now_."

The command in Irish was the last bit that Beckett needed to push her over the edge and she cried out her husband's name as loudly as she could, her nails digging into his back. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when he was joining her very shortly after she'd begun and hearing her name on his lips she felt a rush at his tone and his release though she was soon distracted when he kissed her. She had no clue if she was even still moving, so distracted and dealing with the ecstasy he was giving her. It was burning through her and making her try to gasp for air as they were parting soon after they'd begun kissing. From there on she soon slowed down and she tried to keep their hips slapping together until she was the first to stop completely. Breathing heavily she held her husband against her body tightly until finally he stopped himself but not without a few more rough thrusts. "Rick…" she breathed though she was still a little breathless and brought him back to her lips.

Kissing her a little frantically Castle then moved to her neck and brushed his lips along her pulse on the right before he moved to press his forehead against hers. "We need to sleep don't we?" he asked her though he wanted to beg her for more.

"Yes but… don't move, not yet," Beckett told him, holding him a little tighter.

"I don't want to," Castle replied seriously. They kissed again, a little calmer than before but no less deep, and when they'd moved away from one another he began to kiss her upper chest around the hollow of her throat. They kissed again and he kept going back and forth until he knew he needed to let her sleep. Pulling away from her carefully; and reluctantly; he lay on his back next to her as he watched her grab the covers. When they were both ensconced within them he held her close to him saying, "I want to tell you something."

Surprised Beckett said, "You can you know."

"I just don't want you to roll your eyes at this," Castle said. When she just looked at him he then said, "I could very easily forget I was another year older today. Especially just now."

Beckett smiled slightly and asked, "I make you feel young?"

"Very," Castle answered simply as he gently rubbed her upper arm. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before he said, "And I want to keep feeling young."

"I'll do my best-" Beckett said.

"You don't have to try," Castle interrupted her, kissing her gently. He wrapped both his arms around her, pressing on the small of her back with his hands until he was breaking off the kiss. "I can't wait for the morning," he confessed to her as he was looking at her.

"Pervert," Beckett replied, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She let silence engulf them for a bit until she then added, "Neither can I."

"I'm a horrible influence on you aren't I?" Castle jokingly. When she didn't reply to that he started to gently stroke her hair, running her fingers through it. "Thank you for today love," he finally said.

Soothed greatly by her husband's touch Beckett took a moment to reply before she told him, "Even though we went on tamer rides?"

"I don't care what rides there are," Castle said. "The girls were happy and Mari's happy so David and Rebecca will be happy. I'm happy, I hope you are too."

"Yes," Beckett said, rolling her eyes with a smile as she knew he was referencing their lovemaking. They became silent again and finally her husband asked her what she was thinking before she smiled saying, "When we're back home and the girls are in school we can spend the morning together. To make up for this."

"We don't need to make up for anything," Castle told her immediately. "Tonight was perfect and if we do that one morning I want to be with you because we just want to."

"I do," Beckett assured him. "I just wanted to give you more tonight."

"We're both tired and tomorrow we're going to be tired too," Castle replied. "But you know what now that you've put the idea in my mind I want that…"

"Another challenge?" Beckett asked with a suffering sigh.

"Yeah," Castle said. "What about getting each other to orgasm… ten times-"

"Ten?" Beckett asked, looking at him as she raised her head.

"Too many?" Castle asked.

"A little, we do that we're not going to be able to do anything after with the girls," Beckett said though she had lost her shock and was smiling. "How about… five?"

"Yeah," Castle said quickly. He smiled when his wife laughed and they kissed each other deeply before she settled against his side again, pressed close to him.

"Happy Birthday Rick," Beckett whispered, her exhaustion getting stronger.

"Thank you Kate," Castle replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett said with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Feeling his wife soon falling asleep Castle turned to press a kiss to her hairline and soon closed his own eyes to sleep too. Though he was exhausted he was happy and sated and he nodded off thinking his birthday had gone well with his wife and their daughters spending the day together and looking forward to the next as he knew Beckett was too.


	23. All The Colors Came Out

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really happy with the feedback that I got for the last chapter so will get straight to my thank yous for them! Guest (You were very welcome for the chapter and I couldn't say until now but I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving too with your family. Thank you for wishing the same for me!), Guest (I have to admit I'm not sure if you're the same person who gave me the Thanksgiving wishes in the preview review or are a different person as I only know you as Guest so I'm treating these as separate ones. Anyways really happy you still love the series still! And I'm really glad you love the way I write them as a family and that you think they're truly remarkable together, definitely do my best with that! And really glad that you like I write them as a loving family; hard not to see that after how Castle, Alexis and Martha were on the show as a family. And same that you think I write them fierce, loyal and loving 'cause I definitely try to write them like that too! And you're very welcome for posting!), TORONTOSUN (Thank you very much for wishing me a great Thanksgiving, I hope you did last month as well though it's very late for me to say that, lol, sorry about that! Also glad that you thought it was a great birthday in the end for the family which is what I was aiming for!), Guest (It was nice to see you enjoyed the flashback in the chapter so much. And I do enjoy writing them it's just a bit hard to get first the idea, then the space and also remembering if I've used it before. But I was happy to read you think they're cute as well as sweet family moments which is what I aim for!) and vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought it was a very good chapter first off of course. And I'm happy you too thought that they had a good birthday since of course I was aiming for that! Yeah I figure that with Mari there it'd be fun to experience the Disney rides they'd already been on so nice to see you caught that! And I'm not surprised you mentioned them geeking out on Star Wars, lol, I figured that would definitely happen and I'm pleased you loved that. And I'm sorry about the Small World song I've been there before myself, lol, sorry about that but they did get it stuck in their heads it's gonna happen. So glad you can't wait to see what they do next and it is nice that you don't want the vacation to end quite yet! But now you don't need to wait anymore to read what they'll get up to next!). Thanks so much to you all for the review, I enjoyed reading them greatly and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Beautiful Day_ written by Bono, from the U2 album _All That You Can't Leave Behind_.

All The Colors Came Out

Holding the sheet up to her chest Beckett watched as her husband then came into the room from the small entry and she said, "He didn't say anything?"

"He was really polite," Castle replied as he brought the mugs of their coffee that he'd ordered over to his wife. He handed her one and then set his on her nightstand. He hurriedly removed his pajamas that he'd worn to answer the door and then sat down next to her. But before he could do that fully his wife was pulling him over to her and they were kissing deeply.

"Hmm, drink," Beckett said as she pulled away from him.

Nodding, feeling very aroused, Castle picked up his mug and together he and his wife drank their morning coffee. Luckily they were smaller cups of stronger liquid as they were going to head out to Tokyo DisneySea with their family and friends. He drank, staring intently at his wife as he was doing so, trying to see where she was with her arousal.

Noticing her husband's gaze Beckett didn't say anything but finished off her drink before she looked on while he took her cup and set it aside on her nightstand. His cup was next to it and she only had a moment to prepare herself before he was wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could before he was moving onto his knees. She straddled him and then slowly pulled away telling him, "I thought I could choose."

"Do you want to stop?" Castle asked.

Smiling Beckett's response to that was to lean down, kissing him hungrily on the lips before their tongues tangled around each other. She slid her fingers through his hair, soon stroking at it as his nails were raking down her back. She was shaking heavily in reaction to that and it ended their kiss, making her smile again at him before she said, "Do you want to?"

"Yes," Castle breathed to her. He then helped her carefully lower herself onto him and he was soon within her until he was fully in her. "Kate," he said, groaning heavily in pleasure as she was extremely tight and wet.

"I know," Beckett said softly, brushing her lips against his. She then kissed him harder and as they were involved with it they were soon beginning to thrust together. She moved sooner than he had and they clung onto one another tightly before he was moving from her lips to her neck. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back before he brushed his lips around her skin until finally he was carefully pulling her down so he didn't have to raise his head much to kiss her.

Castle kept that up for as long as he could until finally he pulled back slightly from her and stared at her while she continued to rock against him. He brought her closer to him and felt her breasts brushing against his chest, making him shudder inwardly at the sensation of it before she moved. There was no surprise in him when she leaned back a little and he took her hint instantly wrapping his arms around her as he leaned down, suckling at her right nipple. Her cry was satisfying to him and he wished he could reach up but his other hand was resting on the bed and he needed the support to be able to keep up with her.

As she held onto the back of Castle's head while he was working over each mound Beckett tried to hold onto herself but it was difficult as he was making her feel more and more pleasure with each joining of their bodies. When he pulled away from her breasts she cupped his face before she then moved her hands to his shoulders, tilting her head back slightly as the look on his face let her know that he wanted to watch her closely; so she gave him the opportunity for it.

His eyes roaming every inch that he could see of his wife Castle hoped he wasn't outright drooling over her. But he didn't worry about that for too long as she was leaning down soon after and kissing him. He responded as they were nearly clawing at each other's backs; he'd managed to get to the point where he didn't need his other hand on the bed; and once they kissed off and on from then until the point when he could feel her getting close to her breaking point. "When we… get home…" he said as they were by then exchanging rapid kisses. "We'll take our… time."

Beckett wanted to ponder whether it was the idea of more or the idea they'd be able to make love for as long as they wanted that made her orgasm but she couldn't be bothered. Her body was racked with ecstasy as she called his name and then began to stroke at the back of his head as a distraction. There was none for her as he then joined her, calling out her name repeatedly before she was nearly slumping down on him a bit later. She held him as he was continuing to move and she kissed at his lips and cheek until he gave a last thrust and groan of her name. "I thought we'd take longer," she couldn't help saying,

Before Castle could reply to that the alarm on his phone went off and he groaned again saying, "I guess we sort of did." He shared a passionate, but quick, kiss with her before they got up and got ready hurriedly as they needed to get going to the park soon. He finished first and then went over to the chair next to the couch, waiting for his wife though his eyes were on the bed that was still mussed up from their activities on it.

"Either you're fantasizing or you're seeing us there the last time we were there," Beckett said when she walked out to see what he was doing.

"I can't remember it that well, only what you looked like," Castle said. "Which is probably better since I don't think I'd be able to arouse myself all that much."

"I think that's the most un-narcissistic thing you've ever said," Beckett told him as he was pulling her onto his lap.

"I know it's weird," Castle replied, making a face as he wrinkled his nose. He laughed when his wife rolled her eyes and he said, "I'm still a little tired though we got a good amount of sleep last night."

"I wonder if we're going to pay for what we just did later," Beckett mused.

Leaning his head slightly Castle kissed at her jaw twice before he said, "We'll just have to wait and find out. But tonight we're going straight to bed."

"Exactly," Beckett said seriously. She then leaned over and kissed him, feeling his arms holding her tightly around her waist as her own twined around his neck. The kiss was fervent but they both soon had to stop as there was a knock at the door to their room.

"They're impatient," Castle said, standing up after he'd let her get up.

"Hi!" Julia said with a smile before her little sister jumped out from behind her.

"Hi!" Eliza cried. She watched her father turn and run back into the room and she laughed heavily before she rushed after him crying out, "It's me Daddy!"

"Oh it is you Eliza," Castle said, turning back to her. "I wasn't sure because you look so different, like you're four years old."

"I am Daddy," the little girl said, peering up at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"I think he's teasing you sweetie," Beckett said as she watched Castle pick up their youngest. She shared a kiss with her before doing the same with Julia and said, "Your sister and the twins?"

"Right behind yeh," an exaggerated British accent replied. "Oh, got you," Mary said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"We should, the kids are ready to go," Skye said. She was startled when Beckett began to laugh and said, "That was funny?"

"No," Beckett replied as Castle was closing the door behind them once they had their jackets and she had her bag. "I thought you were going to say the kids were alright."

"Interesting your mind went to that song," Skye said. "But I suppose it would do that."

"So what are we gonna do first? This is the new park," Kathleen said eagerly when they were all in elevator.

"They have an entrance that's like Main Street USA at the entrance," Skye began. "And they have some things to go with the ocean theme but they're more transportation rides. One is a steamer that takes you from the entrance to the other side of the lagoon that's there which is the first land with actual rides."

"Actual rides?" Castle asked amusement.

"You know what I mean," Skye said in mock irritation. She then said, "The other ride is a Venetian Gondola."

"The parents can go on that one by themselves," Mari whispered loudly to the other girls before beaming at the four adults as they looked to her.

"They're absolutely devious," Castle said with a British accent, not surprised when the twins were laughing at him.

"We could do that, they seat more than two people but we would like to share that with you," Mary said.

"I agree I haven't seen it but I'd like to do that too," Beckett said. "At night?"

"That might be when the adults go," Skye said with a slight smirk to her lips as she took Marie's hand while they walked out of the hotel.

"I agree," Castle said. "But still… evening?"

"We'll see how it works out," Skye finally said. "But in the first land I think we should get to the Tower of Terror first."

"We can do that but she's too short isn't she?" Beckett asked, indicating Eliza.

"She's a bit young remember," Skye answered.

"Can I stay off it?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, with me," Mary said. "I still don't like it."

"No surprise there," Skye mumbled, laughing when her wife nudged her side. They were getting to the entrance of the park and when they'd entered she and Mary watched the others as they were looking around. Beckett seemed impressed, Castle amazed and Alexis and the girls in awe. "Well… mission accomplished they all love it," she said to her wife. "Now everyone back to the hotel we're done for the day."

Laughing as Eliza, then the twins and finally Julia and Mari looked at them in annoyance Mary said, "I don't think we can."

"So should we go to the ride?" Castle asked, pretending to talk out of the corner of his mouth to his wife.

"Yeah we can go now," Julia said. They started to walk around the water and she soon felt someone grabbing her hand, making her smile at Mari. "This ride is fun," she told her, already knowing what she was going to ask. "But it's an adult ride."

"I know, Eliza can't go on it yet," Mari replied.

"She probably won't for a while," Castle commented.

"At some point you will," Beckett said since she heard their youngest sucking in a breath to speak; knowing she was going to protest. "But who knows when we'll be going to a Disneyland again?"

"I hope soon!" Eliza said from her father's shoulders. She then asked him, "Are you gonna stop Daddy?"

"Stop what?" Castle said, trying to look up at her but unable to.

"Carrying her like that, she asked me yesterday," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh not for a while," Castle said. "Well… eventually you'll get too big for this but then I can still hold you on my hip."

"Good," Eliza replied, kissing the top of her father's head.

They soon approached the building where the ride was and the girls' mouths dropped open, the twins looking at each other.

"It doesn't look like it does at home," the twins then said at the same time.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the show," Skye said. "So this is a separate hotel."

"The architecture is… awesome," Castle was saying as he looked at the shape of the building and numerous windows.

"Give her Eliza," Beckett said, getting her husband's attention.

"Oh sorry," Castle said, handing over the little girl to Mary. "Have fun."

"How did you know?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I guessed," Castle said. He saw that Eliza was looking at him questioningly and said, "You're going to take a tour around on one of those cars," pointing to the large, old fashioned blue motor car that was near the Tower.

"I am, with you?" Eliza asked eagerly. When Mary nodded she hugged the woman, not surprised to hear her laughing. "Have fun on your ride," she said to her family and the other McDouglases.

"Enjoy your ride sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her before they turned to go to their ride.

Carrying the little girl to the ride Mary said, "Oh can I set you down?"

"Why?" Eliza asked in surprise though she was also nodding her head.

"Look at the car we're going to ride in," Mary said, getting her phone ready to take a picture.

"The police?" Eliza said with a smile as she saw the bars over the windows in the back of the car. "Are you gonna show my mommy?"

"Of course, hopefully she won't mind you going on it," Mary replied as she was then sending out the picture.

"I'm not 'rested," Eliza said simply. She then tugged on Mary's hand; wanting to go; but before she could tell her that she became a little shy and said, "Hi."

"Come on little one," Mary said with a smile. "Let's take a tour."

"Mommy calls me that," Eliza said as they went to get in line to board the car.

"I had a feeling; I call my little girls that once in a while," Mary said. "I knew you wanted me to get going."

Giggling Eliza nodded and said, "Thank you." She then sat down as they were on the car then and she looked out the bars to the Tower saying, "Thank you Mary."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling at the little girl before they began to go down the road.

When Mary had sent the picture to Beckett she was in line with the others and she laughed softly at it before her husband turned to her. "This is the car they're going around in," tilting the screen for him to see.

"Ah, coincidence," Castle said. "A nice one."

"How cute," Alexis said as her stepmother then passed around the phone so they could see the picture. "She'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure she will," Skye said. "This land they're going to go around looks a bit like your city back in the past."

"She'll enjoy that too," Castle said. He looked at the girls who were looking around in awe still at the décor.

"I'm nervous," Mari said to the other girls. "But really excited."

"We were too when we first went on it, Kath a lot," Marie said, looking at her twin out of the corner of her eye.

"I did like it when I first went on it," the little girl said, rolling her eyes. "But you'll like it Mari."

"Was she scared to go?" Mari asked her friend as the twins went to their mother who was talking to Alexis ahead of them.

"She didn't say in the letter to you?" Julia asked. When her friend shook her head she said, "She said in mine, maybe 'cause I've been on the ride before. But yeah she was scared and when I went to Disneyland with them before she stayed off it. But now she's going with us so she must like it."

"It looks like it," Mari said as they continued on.

They were soon in a room, looking at a glass stained window that changed from light to dark, showing the owner of the 'hotel' they were in. Skye translated the Japanese back story for the ride as an idol glowed green eventually. The girls cried out in mock fear as the idol's teeth soon became sharp and gave an evil laugh but they soon laughed together as it went dark in the room they were in.

When they were on the 'elevator' of the ride they were going up and they stopped at a panel that opened up in front of them and they all waved at their reflections before things went green. The idol appeared in front of their reflections and when it disappeared they were shooting up, coming to a 'broken' window that had a view of the park. They only had a second for the view before they were falling, the girls crying out as Castle let out a whoop until they stopped. That was for another second and then another drop that had everyone in the elevator calling out as they repeated that sequence yet again.

When they'd stopped Julia looked at Mari quickly as soon as she could see her friend and squeezed her hand saying, "Okay?"

"Yeah that was… a lot," Mari replied, smiling at her widely. When they got off she felt her legs were a little wobbly and she was a little worried she'd fall before she felt a hand on her back. "I'm okay," she said to Beckett.

"I know but I was like this after the roller coaster at Fuji-Q," she replied with a smile. "You'll need a little help."

"Thanks," Mari said, looking at Julia who had grabbed her hand then.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried when she saw her family where she and Mary were on the police wagon that was just pulling up.

"So you had fun on that?" Beckett asked with a smile as the little girl was sticking her face right up against the bars.

"Yep," Eliza said before she felt Mary's hand on her back. She let the woman take her off the car before she rushed to her parents, hugging them both as they were standing together. "Did you like yours?" she asked.

"It was so fun," Julia said eagerly, touching her little sister's back to get her attention.

Leading the way to the next ride the adults watched the girls talking together about the ride; the others telling Eliza all about it. Since it was a short distance they were coming up to it and the little girl looked at the entrance.

"It's Woody!" she cried out in joy.

"Remember we went on it when we were at Disneyland before," Julia reminded her.

"Oh, we played games there," Eliza said.

"Right so how're we going?" Castle said.

They divided up into groups of four; Castle going with Alexis with another two people on another vehicle; and they went through the ride, competing against each other. After they'd gotten off it the girls gathered around Skye who was looking at the map and she smiled down at them before she then folded the map carefully.

"So," Skye began slowly. She smiled when one of the five gave an impatient snort and continued saying, "We'll be moving on to the next land now; unless anyone minds that…"

"I think they want to go," Castle said, unable to burst out laughing when Eliza tugged on her hand repeatedly. "Sweetheart leave her alone."

"Sorry," Eliza said shyly.

"Oh don't worry," Skye said. "I can understand you want to go and our next ride is going to be one you'll like." They began to walk together to the next land and when they got close to the ride she said with a smile to the little girl, "There you are, Aquatopia."

"We get to drive on boats?" Eliza asked eager when she saw that there were riders going around the water.

"You do," Skye said, looking at her daughters. "You can fit three to a boat but I think we should go two by two."

When the girls had all chosen an adult to go with the group walked into the line for the ride and they were soon on the boats, going around the pool that was for the ride together.

"Easy," Beckett said with a laugh as their boat was turning around. "You're going to make us both dizzy."

"Too bad we can't go on the tea cups again," the girl said jokingly. Eventually they were making their way back to the loading platform and she smiled at her mother as the ride took over. "Did you like it?" Julia asked.

"I did, I…" Beckett began to say. She heard a yelling and exhilarated sound coming from behind them and she shared a look with her daughter before they started to laugh. They had to calm down to get off of the ride and they waited for Castle and Eliza to join them. "So you enjoyed that," she stated instead of asking.

"Yeah, great ride," Castle said, smiling at her. "What're we going to do next?"

"Wait for Skye and Mary to let us know," Alexis said as she had finally been able to get Eliza to come over to the others.

"Why is it they're in charge," Castle said jokingly as the investigator was walking up to them.

"Take the map," Skye said. "If you trust yourself," she then teased him.

"Kidding," Castle said quickly. "But seriously, what's next."

"StormRider," Skye answered since her wife and Marie were coming up to them.

"I remember, they'll like that one," Mary replied. "And you can go on it Eliza," she said, smiling at the little girl.

"Speaking of going on, let's go," Castle said, going to his youngest and placing her up on his shoulders. As she held onto him tightly he held her by the legs beginning to jog slightly to her squeal of pleasure as they made their way to the next ride.

* * *

"I'm sorry we've gotta leave you Lizzy," Julia was saying to her sister.

"That's kay, I get to go on more later," Eliza replied, smiling at her. She then said, "Tell me about the ride?"

"Of course," Julia replied, hugging her tightly. "Mommy you'll meet us for the next ride right?"

"We'll meet you for lunch," Beckett replied.

"But Mommy I really wanted you to come on with me 'cause… it's my first time going on the loop like that."

"I'll stay with the girls," Mary said. "Since I can sit out on this one. It's no problem taking Eliza too."

"Alright," Beckett said then. "But we'll be uneven won't we?"

"I can ride on my own," Skye said. "Well I'm sure they'll have a single passenger next to me."

"Go and have fun," Beckett said. "Rick we'll go on this later."

"Definitely," Castle replied, smiling at her and then ruffling Eliza's hair to her giggle.

When they were alone Beckett turned to her youngest and said, "Ready to go fly?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding rapidly before she held her arms out to her mother. Once she was on her hip she kissed her cheek as she held her saying, "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad you wanted to try this ride first with me," Beckett told her. She didn't have to walk far to get to the ride and she loved watching Eliza's awe at the sight of the 'flying' carpets. "So are you sure you want to go on this one?" she asked her daughter teasingly.

"Yes!" Eliza cried out.

Beckett laughed softly and then kissed her cheek before she walked over to the line, setting Eliza down there before they got to the front. She was pleased the worker understood her request to sit in the front of the carpet and she was soon helping the little girl on.

"Is this like Dumbo?" Eliza asked eagerly as they were waiting for the other riders to get on.

"It is but don't go too crazy," Beckett told her with a smile. When they began to go around she wasn't surprised when Eliza next to her gasped in joy before she held onto her hands to keep her from trying to control the carpet yet. As soon as she saw the one in front of them going down she let go of her daughter and leaned back as Eliza was able to work the control herself. She couldn't help soon laugh with her daughter as she was giggling wildly at their flying. She ran her hand over the back of her daughter's head a few times before she then had her let go of the controls when they weren't moving anymore.

"Again!" Eliza begged her mother as they were lowered down to the platform.

"I know but we'll go again later with the others okay?" Beckett asked as she helped her off the ride.

"Now what? What do I do with Mary and everyone there?" Eliza asked.

"You're going to stay together near the ride," Beckett explained as they walked back over to the ride Raging Spirits to meet everyone. "Since it's short and the line right now is really short."

"Mommy I'm hungry," Eliza then whispered to her softly.

"Me too," Beckett said, smiling when her youngest giggled. "But after the ride we'll eat and then go on your rides." She laughed outright then at the way Eliza cried out in joy and carried her over to where she could see the others waiting for them, speeding up slightly as she spotted Julia waving in her direction.

"How was it?" Julia asked her little sister when she and their mother were close enough.

"Fun, the carpet flew," Eliza replied. "Are you gonna go on the big ride now?'

"Right now," Beckett answered for her oldest.

After they'd said goodbye to Mary and the girls Castle and Beckett took Julia by her hands and went into the line followed by Alexis and Skye. When they had reached the end of it Julia immediately wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Are you nervous?" Skye asked softly as Castle was gently running his hand over the back of the girl's head. She smiled when Julia nodded, but wasn't looking at her, and she said "Not to worry, you go through the loop fast and when you're finished with it you'll wonder if you've ever gone through it in the first place."

"Really?" Julia asked, looking up at her mother as they were walking in the line again.

"She's right," Castle answered before his wife could reply to that. "But if you're too scared-"

"No just… nervous," Julia interrupted him with a slight smile. "Are you Mommy?" she then said, looking up at her mother.

"I know I haven't said much," Beckett replied, smiling back at her daughter when she did so a little more widely. "But no I'm not really that nervous, eager to see how this is. I'm more concerned about you sweetie."

"Just sit with me Mommy and I'll be okay," Julia said seriously.

"I was planning on it sweetie," Beckett assured her. When they got to the loading platform she wasn't surprised when Skye asked for them to sit more in the middle of the cars. Murmuring a thanks to her friend she helped Julia get set with the over the shoulder restraint and said, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Julia whispered softly, smiling at her mother. They then both tried to look behind them at her father and Skye who were suddenly howling as they left the station and she looked back at Beckett.

"They're crazy," she replied before she heard Julia burst into laughter. She glanced over at her husband and mouthed a thank you to him, knowing he was trying to distract their daughter from the incline.

Julia had already known they were going up on the incline but she didn't mind as they weren't going down a big drop but she still cried out in pleasure as they soon began to go around the track. She was a little confused as to where the loop was but soon they were going through it, making her scream but in joy as it was very soon over. Shortly after they were pulling into the station and she smiled at her mother saying, "That wasn't too bad."

"Kate you might want to take a look at your husband," Skye said, though her tone of voice was teasing.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Castle said jokingly, having pretended to be frozen. He followed the investigator out of the roller coaster and he hugged Julia as soon as she came over to him. "So what'd you think?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and she did the same to him before they walked off the ride.

"It was fun and fast," Julia said. "But not the fastest that was at the other park."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Skye said, walking behind them with Beckett.

"Would you go on another ride with a loop?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah but not yet," Julia said. She then looked back at her mother and told both her parents, "I don't have to go on this again do I?"

"No," Beckett replied. "You want to go on rides with Mari don't you?"

"That would be fairer," Julia told her mother.

"I don't think Mari would mind if you went on this again," Alexis told her little sister with a smile.

"I know but I like to ride with her. Where are we going now?" Julia then said to everyone.

"To lunch," Skye answered before Castle or Beckett could say anything. "Mary's likely there already with the girls."

The restaurant wasn't very far from the ride and as soon as the girls saw Julia they rushed over to her, asking her what the ride had been like. Before they could talk about it for too long the parents were asking their children what they wanted for lunch and then left so they could order.

"So it was fun," Kathleen said as they had gathered around the two tables they'd be sitting at.

"Yep but I was really, really nervous," Julia told them honestly.

"How come you aren't?" Eliza asked her big sister, sitting on her lap at the moment.

"I've been on loops before," Alexis replied. "But what did you guys do while we were there?"

"Yeah we didn't take that long on the ride," Julia said, looking at Mari and the twins.

"We walked around here," Marie said first. "We wanted to go on the boat," she said, nodding to the one they could see in the water that their table was next to. "But Mommy said it'd take too long."

"Still it was nice and we got a lot of pictures," Kathleen added.

"What's next?" Mari then asked Alexis before she smiled at the young woman.

"I don't know," Alexis replied with a smile. "Really I don't your mothers do again."

"It's gonna be slow rides," Julia pointed out to them all.

"The carpets!" Eliza gasped. "It is," she said seriously to Alexis.

Unable to help herself the young woman leaned down and kissed her little sister's temple before she said, "It's very likely."

"I wonder how their Mexican food is," Marie said.

"Not like at home," Kathleen said, nodding her head. "Look here come your parents," she said to Julia, Eliza and Alexis.

"Is everyone doing alright?" Castle asked as he set down the tray he was holding with half of their drinks.

"Yeah we're talking Daddy," Eliza said. She then looked thoughtful and said, "Like grownups."

"Oh I see," Castle replied, trying not to smile. He kissed her cheek and squeezed Alexis' shoulder before saying, "I'll be back."

"Mommy," Julia said, "How long do we have to go on the slow rides?"

"You're thinking about that already?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Why not? Aren't we here for rides?" Mari asked her.

"Good point," Beckett said, still smiling. "Well we were talking about it inside and we're going to go through the two lands that are here before we go to the last one."

"And that's it?" Kathleen asked in surprise.

"That's it, this isn't the biggest park," Beckett replied.

"I wish the pool was open," Marie said in disappointment.

"You wouldn't want to go on the rides a second time?" Beckett asked, sharing an amused look with Alexis.

"Oh yeah I forgot we can do that," Julia said, smiling at her friends. "So that'll be fun."

"Do we need to go in order?" Marie then asked.

"Hold on sweetling," Skye said as she walked with her wife and Castle to the table with their food. "Let's wait until we finish up our lunches. We grabbed some chips and guac and we'll share alright?"

"Oh I missed having that!" Kathleen exclaimed.

With that they settled down to their food with some laughter before they began to eat and were soon talking together. The adults spoke first before the kids were following after they'd eaten enough to get rid of some of their hunger.

"I have to wonder how many times we'll go around on the rides after we get them finished the first time," Mary commented.

"A lot," Alexis said. She smiled when the others looked at her and said, "Judging by how they're enjoying it already."

"And we want to go on the fast rides again," Mari commented, smiling when the adults looked to her.

"She's right," Julia said, smiling at her friend. "But I don't want to go on the roller coaster again." She then said to her parents, "You can go on that together."

"The gondolas and now the roller coaster…" Castle said, trailing off exaggeratedly.

"You don't want to?" Eliza asked, looking a little startled.

"He's kidding sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile. "We're going to split up I'm sure and if your daddy and I are on our own he'll very likely want to go on it."

"And you don't want to?" Castle asked, looking at her.

Smirking Beckett sipped at her drink and went back to her taco to take a bite before she said, "Are we all splitting up?"

Knowing what she meant Skye said, "I'd quite like that if Alexis doesn't mind."

"Don't worry I don't," the young woman said with a smile. "It's been fun going with them."

"I'm sorry that your lad isn't here to join you," Skye told her. "Also I'd like to meet him. Does he speak Irish?"

"He does," Alexis replied, her cheeks red. "But it's okay, I'm sure in the future we'll go… somewhere."

"Come here 'lexis," Eliza told her.

"I'll have to see," Alexis said simply.

They finished lunch soon after that before Skye led the way over to the carousel in the next land, Eliza with her wife behind her at that moment.

"Any reason you came to me?" Mary was asking the little girl.

Eliza smiled a little shyly and then said, "You are nice." She pointed briefly to Skye and said, "She is too."

"Oh well that's very nice of you to say," the investigator said, turning back to her. "But I think I've got something to distract you from that."

Her brow furrowed Eliza looked ahead and then gasped when she saw the carousel. "Ooh, horsies!" she cried out before looking behind her.

"Who do you want sweetheart?" Castle asked. When the little girl pointed to him he smiled and said to his wife, "Good thing, those animals look tiny."

"It's 'cause you're tall Daddy," Julia said simply though she was looking ahead at the carousel. They got in line and she was glad they did as she was hurriedly taking pictures before something came to mind.

"What story are we gonna go on?" Marie asked, beating Julia to the question though she didn't know it.

"The top story of course," Castle said quickly before anyone could say anything.

"What are you going to ride sweetie?" Beckett asked hers and Castle's youngest.

"The el'phant," Eliza replied immediately as her father was carrying her up to the second story. "Are you gonna ride Mommy?" she asked eagerly.

"I was planning on it," Beckett replied. "I'll be back when I check on your sister," she said to her and Castle. "Set?" she asked, looking at the strap around Julia as she sat on her horse.

"Yeah are you going on too?" Julia asked her.

Smiling Beckett kissed her cheek and said, "Your sister asked the same thing and I am." She squeezed Mari's hand in passing before going back to where her husband was sharing short kisses with their youngest. "Having fun?" she asked him before she got up onto the horse that she was going to ride.

"Yeah be safe Mommy," Eliza said seriously.

"I am," Beckett replied. After she had the strap around her she looked up at her husband as he smiled at her and she asked, "Did you tell her that it might not move?"

"She knows but she said she doesn't care," Castle said as they were starting to move. When their youngest's elephant began to go up and down he shared a smile with his wife before he looked out at the view they had. He took a few pictures with his phone of Eliza and then of Julia, Alexis and Mary who were in the row of animals ahead of them.

"Daddy," Eliza said, patting his arm. "Kiss Mommy."

"Why?" Beckett asked with laughter in her voice, wondering why she'd said that.  
"'Cause she's pretty," Eliza said with a smile.

Castle, leaning over to her, murmured quickly, " _Just a kiss on the cheek_." When he'd done that he then added, " _I'll do better later_."

"Thank you Daddy," Eliza said with a beaming smile at them before she then looked back ahead of them, bouncing almost on her elephant.

When the ride finished Beckett wasn't surprised at all when Eliza resisted getting off of the elephant. Since her husband was having some trouble she went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mommy I wanna stay," Eliza told her.

"I know but you have to let others have a turn," Beckett said. She felt someone's hand on her back and when Skye murmured into her ear she then said, "You know we're going on a voyage next."

Though she didn't want to Eliza couldn't help say interestedly, "Voyage?"

"Exactly come on so we can go see what it looks like," Castle told her. He was relieved when the little girl held her arms out to her mother and they were soon on their way out of the ride.

"We're going a little backwards," Mary told her wife as they walked with Castle and Beckett while Alexis was walking in front of them with the other girls.

"It's alright, I thought they'd enjoy the carousel first," Skye said. "And it puts some space between the time you two went on the ride and the second time."

"Great idea," Castle said.

"Carpets?" Eliza asked then.

"After this ride; believe me you'll enjoy it," Skye said to her.

They were coming up to a building that the girls all looked at in awe, the middle eastern type architecture exotic and beautiful to them before their parents were ushering them inside.

Sitting on the front row of the boat Eliza asked her parents who were with her and Julia, "Are we going to drop?"

"Not on this one," Julia said before their parents could. "It's like Small World."

"Oh," Eliza said before looking forward.

"Does she want to drop?" Julia asked her mother as her little sister was soon climbing up onto their father's lap.

"I don't think so, she's just wondering," Beckett replied, putting her arm around her before looking in the row behind them.

"You know I always wonder what it's like to have a big sister," Mari was saying softly to Alexis and a little shyly.

"I do too but I don't mind being a big sister," the young woman replied. She smiled when the little girl nodded rapidly and then looked ahead with her as they were coming up to a scene.

Eliza's mouth dropped open when she saw the man in a boat talking and moving around, almost thinking that he was real. She then squealed when she saw that the tiger next to it was moving and she said, "Mommy look!"

"I see, look over here," Beckett said, motioning to musicians that were to their right.

"Wow, they look so real," Julia said to her mother.

"Rick," Beckett said.

"What? It's not that… _exciting_ ," Castle said, ending in Irish as he knew his wife thought he may have been looking at the belly dancer there was.

"Still," Beckett replied as they passed under an arch with a banner on it that read _Safe Voyage Sinbad_.

"Where are we going?" Eliza said.

"We'll see soon enough," Skye said, sitting with her wife and daughters in the third row.

As they continued through the scenes Castle and Beckett watched their girls looking at everything in awe and glancing behind them at Mari they noticed that the little girl was doing the same. They shared a glance with Alexis and smiled before they turned back at their daughter's call.

"That was so cool," Julia said, grabbing her sister's hand as they got near the station to get off.

"Yeah… but I wanna stay!" Eliza cried out.

"So I guess you don't want to go on the carpets again?" Castle asked. "I was hoping that you would go with me so you could fly it for us."

Beckett tried not to let her youngest see that she was smiling as Eliza nibbled at her lower lip. To help her make her decision she said, "I told your daddy all about the ride and he really wanted to go."

"Kay, I'll go with you Daddy," Eliza finally said before her father kissed her forehead. She went up onto his shoulders as soon as they were outside and she leaned against him saying, "Thank you."

"For what sweetheart?" Castle asked her before he felt someone taking his hand. He looked to his right seeing that it was Julia and she was holding onto Mari's hand with her other. He smiled at Beckett who was walking to his left with Alexis and then turned his attention to Eliza who was speaking again.

"We're going to the ride I wanted to take you to," the little girl was telling him.

"Great, let's go!" Castle said, pretending that he was going to start running.

"Rick," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband immediately stopped and she shared a smile with Alexis saying, "Get her down we're almost there."

The group went onto the ride almost immediately as a parade was going on by then and after they'd gotten off they rushed all together to the second to last land they needed to go to. They went first on the roller coaster there which was one they could all ride and Eliza braved the front with Alexis, trying to hold her hands up as she was doing. She wasn't able to get that down exactly but still enjoyed the ride, crying out in joy as they flew around the track.

"We've got more rides to go on," Skye said, not surprised when her daughters looked at her.

"What about dessert?" Julia asked then as the other girls were looking at her.

"After this ride," Mary promised as they went to a ride where there were shells going around in a circle.

After they'd split up into twos they went over to the first land at the entrance and Skye and Mary led the way to the place they'd be having dessert.

"Ice cream?" the girls nearly said at the same time

"Gelato," Skye corrected. "But listen to the flavors because these are a little different from home."

After they'd been told the choices they had the girls gave their orders to Skye and Mary who ordered them in Japanese before they got their cones.

"What did you get?" Julia asked her mother.

"Matcha," Beckett replied. "Have a little taste."

Tasting that Julia said, "It's tea?"

"That's what matcha is, green tea," Beckett explained to her. "How's your grape?"

"Good," Julia said before letting her taste it.

Smiling at her Castle then said, "This is nice… to rest."

"We'll have to keep doing that," Beckett said, looking at her watch. "We still have seven and a half hours until the park closes."

"We came on a luckier day," Skye commented, licking her tiramisu gelato before it dripped over the side of her cone.

"I know the lines are fantastic," Castle commented absently, cleaning off Eliza's chin. "We could go on rides three times."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Skye said with a smile. "More two times and if we get further then we're lucky."

"Interesting way to look at that," Castle said.

"You have to try," Mary said.

When the girls had finished their gelato and their parents had too they begged them to let them go on rides again.

"We're not gonna go on anything fast right?" Julia pointed out. "We still have the Little Mermaid land."

"And that's exactly where we'll be heading," Mary told them. "To join the jelly fish."

The girls looked at each other but knowing the adults wouldn't tell them yet they followed them back to the land without a word.

"Ooh, I remember this one!" Eliza cried ecstatically.

"I thought you might," Skye said. "Let's pair off and get going."

Getting onto a jellyfish with Julia, Beckett said, "You want to go on this ride again?"

"I do," the girl said seriously since they weren't going yet.

"Me too," Beckett said.

"With Lizzy?" Julia asked her.

"With Eliza," Beckett echoed, nodding her head. They smiled at each other before they started to go up and down and she waved with her oldest as they saw Castle was doing the same to them.

"Oh Daddy, more please!" Eliza told her father once they were going down for the last time.

"I know sweetheart but we're going to go on more rides," Castle told her, rubbing her back before he got off first and pulled her off the seat. Rejoining the others he said, "Any chance we can go to the whirlpool ride?"

"Right now," Skye said. "But please, I beg you do not spin out of control we've all just eaten."

With the girls laughing together they walked back to the entrance and to that ride before they got in line to wait shortly to get on it.


	24. All The Colors Came Out (Part 2)

Looking around at the different corals they were passing Julia said to her mother, "Thanks for asking for the front."

"I knew you wanted me to do that," Beckett said with a smile. "Are you ready for the end?"

"Really ready," Julia replied with a nod. She waited, trying not to do so impatiently, for them to get to the end of the ride where they then sped up and came out from the darkness and dropped down before they continued over the ride. She was screaming out with her mother in their exhilaration, her arms raised high before they were slowing down and coming to the end and reached where they'd gotten on. "That was great," she said as they were walking off.

"It was," Beckett agreed as she ran her hand over her daughter's hair.

"Sticking out all over?" Julia said.

"It is," Beckett said. She then got her phone out of her pocket and said, "Mind if someone joins us?"

"Mari?" Julia asked hopefully. When her mother nodded she said, "Yes please I really want to go on the tower with her."

"The tower and the Indiana Jones ride you promised," Mari said as the two reached where she, Castle, Eliza and Alexis were standing.

"We'll see you in an hour love," Castle said, sharing a quick kiss with his wife. He then watched her leave with the two girls and then turned to Alexis and Eliza saying with a clap, "What'll we do now?"

"I can't wait to drop," Julia was saying at the same time in excitement to Mari.

"I know but your mom gets to go on the ride for the first time," the little girl was replying as fast as she could.

"You mean Indiana Jones?" Beckett asked her. When she nodded she smiled saying, "When you see your parents tell them you wished they'd come."

"Oh I know," Mari told her earnestly. "But Mommy said don't worry, they'll take me to Disneyland first."

"Okay," Beckett said with a laugh before they then got into the line. Since they had to wait a bit she wasn't surprised when the two girls began to play a hand clapping game together before they stopped and looked around again. "You two are bored?" she asked, wondering if she needed to give them her phone to play a game.

"No Mommy, will you let us teach you?" Julia asked a little uncertainly.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, unable to help smiling as the girls looked at her in nothing short of shock. "You know I used to do this when I was a girl. Don't look so surprised," she said when they still looked unsure.

"Can you teach us a game?" Julia asked, looking to Mari and seeing her nodding.

"Alright let me show you how we move first," Beckett said. She started to clap her hands against her daughter's before she chanted the rhyme Mary Mack that was one of the first she'd learned. She wasn't surprised when both girls picked it up quickly and when they'd stopped as they were nearly at the room to watch the intro she wasn't surprised either when both hugged her tightly.

Going on the ride again Julia squeezed Mari's hand; sitting in between her friend and mother; she waited eagerly as they looked at their reflection. When they started to shoot up she screamed and wasn't taken aback when her friend was screaming as well. When they'd finally stopped she said, "My throat hurts Mommy."

"I know do you want a drink Mari?" Beckett asked the little girl.

"Yes please I was screaming a lot," she answered with a smile.

"Then we'll get some on the way to the next ride," Beckett told them before they took her hands. They stopped near the Aquatopia ride and she sat with them, wrapping her arm around Julia's shoulders as she was sipping at her water. "So you're not getting bored with the rides yet?"

"We only just started going on them again," Julia protested jokingly.

"It's funny you went on the last ride first a second time," Mari said, looking past Beckett to see her friend.

"It was soo much fun," Julia said, nodding her head before they both started to laugh. "Are you gonna go with Daddy alone?"

"Don't worry sweetie we will," Beckett said. "And your daddy told me he wants us to go on the Center of the Earth ride again first… maybe."

Giggling Julia said, "You heard him screaming like he did."

"I did," Beckett replied with a smile. "And I think it's more yelling. He doesn't have that high pitched a voice."

"Like you," Mari said.

"Like me," Beckett answered with a quick nod.

"My daddy yells like that," Mari said. "But sometimes he makes fun and screams like a girl 'cause Mommy doesn't like him doing that… I don't know why he does that."

"He likes to tease your mommy," Julia said before her mother could reply.

"Like your daddy does with yours," Mari replied. When her friend nodded she smiled and said, "So he can make her smile."

"Or get attention," Beckett said then. When the two girls looked at her she smiled and said, "Boys will do that."

"And Daddy did that to you," Julia said.

"Oh all the time," Beckett said. "But don't worry," she told her quickly. "I like that about him because it's something…"

"It's not sad like when you're on cases?" Mari suggested. When Beckett turned to her rapidly she smiled and said, "Julia said that before."

"You're right," Beckett said. She then thought for a moment, looking at her daughter, and she said, "Before I met him I didn't really smile or laugh as much, I was always working."

"Daddy was like that," Mari said rapidly. "He was always working at school before Mommy met him and he decided she should smile a lot."

"Your mother told me that before," Beckett replied with a smile. "But your dad is the same; he made your mom smile and laugh a lot more."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"'Cause they were trying to be lawyers and that takes lots of work," Mari said. She thought for a moment and then said, "A lot of studying."

"Are you two ready?" Beckett said when Julia had nodded. Their nods had her gathering them so they could continue on, soon making their way over to the Lost River Delta; the land where the Indiana Jones ride was. They walked into the line rapidly and kept going until they reached the end of it.

"Wanna play thumb war?" Mari asked her friend since that had a little bit more to go until they could get on the ride.

"Why don't you two play your hand game?" Beckett told them.

"You think we're gonna hurt each other?" Mari asked.

"Maybe," Beckett replied teasingly. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about what to play, let's go."

Julia wanted to remind her mother to ask for the front but luckily she was doing that when they got to the front. "I was gonna tell you Mommy," she told her as they were sitting down and getting the seatbelts on them.

"I could hear your daddy telling me in my mind to ask," Becket said, smiling at the two girls who were to her left.

The jeep they were on began to move and soon they went into a room like they had done in Disneyland. But what the girls had loved about it was that the item at the end of the hall was a crystal skull before they veered off to the left, making them cry out. Beckett was smiling as she heard the girls' cries while they were going left and right over the track, she cried out herself but it wasn't hard to hear them next to her.

At the end of the ride after they'd ducked under the ball rolling towards them and Indiana Jones Julia let out a heavy scream with Mari before she realized her mother was doing the same as well. She laughed with them as they headed back to the loading platform and said, "Now you got to go on."

"I did and that was a lot like the ride in Disneyland," Beckett replied since her daughter was talking to her.

"Now what can we go on?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Whatever you want, just say," Beckett told them as they took her hands again.

"I wonder what Daddy is doing with Lizzy and 'lexis," Julia commented as they were leaving the building.

"We'll find out when we meet back up with them," Beckett said before Julia was pulling them over towards the Journey to the Center of the Earth ride. She wasn't surprised and she allowed them to take them over, wondering then how her husband was doing herself.

* * *

"That was fun Daddy," Eliza was saying at that moment to her father on Aquatopia. "Can we go again?"

"We already went twice on this sweetheart," Castle said, picking her up once they could get off their boat. He waited there for Alexis who'd gone on the boat behind them and said, "Any suggestions? I think we should take her on another ride."

"What about going over to the land with the Aladdin theme?" Alexis asked him.

"I think that's a yes," Castle said, seeing that Eliza was nodding her head rapidly. He put her up on his shoulders then as they made their way around and he said, "You're going to take them after?"

"What about Skye and Mary?" Alexis said.

Shrugging, which made Eliza giggle above him, Castle then said, "You heard what they said, they had the chance to come here on their own before so they want to spend the time with their daughters instead."

"Okay," Alexis said. "And yes I'll be fine with the three of them Dad."

"Just want to make sure," Castle replied. He then felt Eliza kicking her legs a little wildly and with a smile asked, "I think we're going on the carpets again."

"Daddy can I go with 'lexis?" Eliza asked her father while he was taking her down from his shoulders.

"Of course," Castle said. "You'll let her drive right?" he then asked jokingly. When his youngest just looked at him he said, "Then let her help you if you need it." He shared a laugh when Eliza just nodded once and he handed her over to Alexis. Sitting in the row by himself behind them he watched as Eliza was working the control to take them up and down and laughing wildly. As she let Alexis have a turn with it he reached forward and tickled her neck, thinking for a moment when she looked back at him that she looked so much like her mother.

"Are we meeting them yet?" Alexis asked her father when she turned to him after they were away from the exit and out of the way of everyone. She'd caught the look on her father's face, thinking he wanted to go with his wife through the park.

At first Castle was going to say they could go on a second ride but then looking at his watch saw that they needed to go. "We are, let's see who gets to the carousel first," he told the two, holding out his arms to Eliza. He smiled when she shook her head no, holding onto her big sister around her neck, and walked with them to the ride.

"They're here," Eliza said then, waving her hand. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said when the three had reached her and the girls in line. "Hmm, how was it with your daddy?" she asked after kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Good, we went in the water two times!" Eliza said enthusiastically.

"How fun," Beckett said, smiling at her husband.

"Hey, no pushing you two," Castle said in mock annoyance as Mari and Julia were moving around him to get him close to Beckett. As soon as he was close to her he kissed his wife before he then kissed Eliza on the cheek saying, "How was your time with them?"

"Really good," Beckett replied with a smile. "They're having fun."

"Did you do that with your mom?" Castle said then to Julia who was playing a hand game with Mari.

"Yeah," Julia said, her tone absent as her sister came over to her and her friend. "You want to play more."

"Another time," Beckett told them. "We need to get on the ride."

The girls didn't need much urging to go onto the merry go round, hurrying to what they wanted to ride that time around. The three girls sat together with Castle next to Eliza again, Beckett and Alexis behind them on a camel and horse respectively.

"Take him to the tower first," Alexis said to her stepmother. "He's been talking about going on that again now."

"I'll let him decide since I could go on most of the bigger rides with them," Beckett said, nodding ahead of them to Julia and Mari.

Soon after that Castle was getting Eliza off of her elephant and walking after the others to get off the ride. "So," he said to the girls once they were all gathered together outside the building. "We're going and you need to be good for Alexis."

"We will," the girls said together.

"Are you going to the tower first?" Alexis asked the two.

"Where are you going?" Castle replied instead of asking.

"I was thinking the Little Mermaid section again…" Alexis said slowly as she was looking at the two older girls.

"That's okay," Julia said quickly.

"Yeah, we get to go on those rides too," Mari added.

"Then we'll walk you over there," Beckett said.

They had started to turn to the land when they saw the McDouglases walking to them and they came together, the girls talking eagerly with the twins about what they'd been on so far.

"So I was thinking," Skye was saying to Castle, Beckett and Alexis. "Of the _Ristorante di Canaletto_ for dinner at… six?"

"Where is it?" Beckett replied first.

"It's near the pool where the gondolas are," Mary said first.

"And it's pizzas and pastas," Skye then told them.

"I want pizzas," Eliza said, turning to them.

"Can we see the gondolas?" Marie then asked.

"I think we'll eat there," Castle said in amusement as all five girls looked eager at that idea.

"We can," Beckett said since everyone else looked at her. "What about the gondolas?"

"You can see them," Skye said.

"And after you four can go on one together," Alexis said. She wasn't surprised when the girls all looked at her in protest and she reminded them, "They're not going to be alone, it's for more than two people remember."

"Why don't we just go all together?" Beckett asked. She shook her head, unable to help smiling as her husband pretended to jump when all the girls said a loud, "No!" at the same time.

"Then the two couples will go," Skye said. "We're off to Indiana Jones so see you in two hours."

"Have fun," Alexis said before her sisters and Mari were echoing her while the family walked away. They weren't too far from the land so soon she was taking the three girls after her sisters had hugged their parents goodbye and urged them to have a good time. "Alright, what's first?" she said to them.

"The roller coaster," Eliza said. She then looked at her sister and Mari and said, "Yeah?"

"Yeah let's go on that first again," Julia said, reaching over to her sister to take her hand before Mari took Eliza's other and with Alexis to her right they made their way over to the little roller coaster.

"I heard what you and Alexis were talking about while we were on the carousel," Castle was telling his wife as they walked around the entrance to the park on their way to the ride.

"You can choose Rick," Beckett said, smiling at him as she felt his fingers; entwined with hers; squeeze her slightly. "I know where you'll want to go will be a great ride."

" _To sound completely_ sappy," Castle said, speaking in English last since they didn't know that word in Irish. " _I just want to go on the rides with you_."

Beckett's cheeks heated up when he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it gently and she said softly, " _I feel the same_."

Nearly beaming at her Castle gave her hand a second kiss before they walked to the line for the tower, nearly pulling her as his excitement was momentarily out of control.

* * *

Watching the steamer ship as they were leaning against the railing together Beckett murmured to her husband, " _There's a part of me that wishes we could go back to our room_."

" _Me too_ ," Castle replied, leaning his head close to hers. He smiled when she pressed her forehead against his briefly before they turned at the cries of their daughters they easily recognized.

When she saw them approaching Beckett said, "I thought they'd be running."

"So did I," Castle replied before Eliza ran the last few steps to him, hugging him tightly. "I would ask if you had a great time but I don't think we need to do that."

"Did you?" the little girl said, looking up at both her parents.

"Oh we did," Beckett said reassuringly. "Did you guys?" she asked the girls.

"Yeah Alexis said we'd go on the rides again after dinner…" Julia began.

"We'll have enough time," Beckett replied. She looked at her watch and said, "We've got time for just one more ride."

"One for the whole family?" Alexis asked.

"For the whole family," Castle said. When all three girls cried out, "The carousel!" he couldn't help laugh and said, "Are you sure?"

"They're sure," Alexis said a little wryly. "They were talking about it during the time we walked over here."

"Alright everyone ready because Eliza and I are off," Castle said, holding the little girl under his arm and pretending to run.

With Julia and Mari laughing together and going after him though they only needed to walk quickly, the group went to the last ride they'd go on before heading back towards the entrance. Since the line was virtually non-existent at that point they were soon walking to where they were meeting the McDouglases who'd already grabbed three tables for them.

"So I think," Skye said to Castle and Beckett since they'd gone inside with her to order. "By the time we finish with the gondolas we can go through the last of the rides the girls need to go on at the Little Mermaid area."

"How long is the ride?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Twelve minutes," Skye replied. "You saw this area and the lagoon is large."

"That'll be fun," Castle said after they'd ordered and were waiting. "I wonder," he then told Beckett while they were walking out to the tables with the drinks while Skye stayed inside. "How many rides we can fit in before closing time."

"How many Eliza will get to before she's asleep," Beckett said.

"That's a good question, we'll see," Castle said, not surprised when she smiled at him.

After they'd gone back inside to help Skye with the trays of food Castle and Beckett sat down with the others. While the three had been inside the restaurant Mary and Alexis had pushed the three tables together and as soon as they were set with their drinks in hand Skye cleared her throat.

"Oh, toast time," Castle said.

"And just for that you're saying it," Skye said jokingly. She nearly laughed when he pretended to blanch and she said, "I'll take care of it. Since this is our last day of sightseeing here's to our trip. It was a great one and Mary and I-"

"And us too!" the twins said at the same time.

"All of us McDouglases," Skye said with a smile. "Are hoping we might do this again sometime…"

"Why did you trail off?" Beckett said, catching that quickly.

"I think it's time to tell them _grá_ ," Mary told her wife.

"Is it a sup'ise?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"It is," Skye said. "About that initiation to go to Ireland in the summer… we're accepting it."

"So your trip to the continent was just a… joke?" Castle said.

"We were getting everything ready," Mary said. "Well, trying to get accommodations set and we got the very last one ready this morning so now we can say we're going with you."

"But you are coming with us right? For sure?" Julia asked eagerly. When the whole family nodded she smiled widely as her little sister gasped in delight.

"You really want us to join you?" Skye said, sounding surprised.

"We aren't friends?" Castle pointed out.

"He's right," Mary said, smiling at her wife.

"And we're really happy you're going with us," Beckett told them seriously. She then smiled and said, "That'll make us thirteen now going around."

"We'll mange," Mary said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It might be fourteen…" Alexis began before she trailed off, looking to the investigator and her wife.

"Louis?" Castle asked with a slight smile.

"He's seeing what his parents are planning," Alexis said with a nod. "He'll let me know when we get home."

"We made extra accommodations for him," Skye said. "He'll have his own room."

"So my mother will share with the girls?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his daughter nodded slowly, biting at her lower lip, and he said, "Does she know?"

"She was all for it and if Mari wants to spend the night at all she can do that," Alexis replied, her uncertainty slightly easing at her father's tone.

"That's my mother alright," Castle said.

"What you thought she might have been a victim of the body snatchers?" Beckett asked in amusement.

" _Perhaps_ ," Castle said simply in Irish.

" _Tell your daughter you're okay with this_ ," Beckett said.

"I am," Castle said. He was surprised when Alexis looked at him blankly and he remembered she wouldn't understand them. "I mean I'm fine with it… what about Adare Manor?" he then said, asking Skye and Mary the question.

"It'll be a nice room," Skye said with a smile. "But we never asked the girls how they feel exactly."

Beckett was a little confused but she understood what her friend meant and she then said, "She's right, Marie and Kathleen we're not sure if you want to go."

"We told Mommy and Mummy that we really wanted to go too," Kathleen said first.

"And we wanted to get to go around Ireland with you too," Marie added.

"We want you to go too," Julia assured them both with a smile. She then looked at the adults and said, "This is gonna be a great summer."

"Especially for your parents," Mary pointed out after sipping her drink.

"Oh that's right you're gonna be there for the wedding," Julia said.

"Have you been to Adare?" Alexis then said to Skye and Mary.

"No so this'll be our first time," Mary replied. "We were going to try and go but we kept heading over to our house."

"By the way we'll fit in the house," Skye said. "You've seen how large it is."

"It was a big manor before," Marie said with a nod. "And then Mommy and Mummy finished making some rooms bigger."

"My father began with his room and mine, knocking down the wall between two to make it fifteen rooms instead of sixteen," Skye explained. "And then we finished making it fourteen rooms."

"They share a room?" Castle asked in surprise.

"We do," the twins said together. "'Cause it's the summer house," Marie said then.

"And we've had guests," Mary said. "And we definitely will this summer."

"Another toast," Castle said. "To our extended families going on vacation."

After they'd all tapped glasses together and drank they were finishing up the meal and when they left the restaurant the parents said goodbye to their children and Mari.

"We'll be fine and have fun," Alexis told them. "Text us when you're on your way to the land."

Going up to his daughter Castle murmured into her ear and then smiled when she did so back to him.

"What did Daddy say?" Eliza asked her big sister after their parents had walked away from them.

"You'll see," Alexis replied before they walked behind the four other girls who were walking hand and hand, two by two, in front of her as she carried Eliza.

"Is it dessert? 'Cause if it is then they're gonna get something nice," Marie said.

"They're going to get some flavored coffees and pastries," Alexis said since her father had told her that.

"Oooh… what do we have?" Eliza started to say before she trailed off and then asked.

Smiling Alexis said, "Churros."

"Like Spain or the ones like in Mexico?" Kathleen asked.

"Mexico," Alexis replied. "So I'm sure you'll like them." She wasn't surprised when the girls said a yes in chorus and tried not to laugh before they were reaching where she could order some of the pastries for the girls before they were sitting to eat them. She listened to their chatter, expecting it when they started to talk about their parents' time on the gondola. She hoped they were enjoying their time there too and then turned her attention back to the girls as they started to playfully argue about what ride they would go on first.

* * *

Looking at the buildings they were passing in the gondola with Skye and Mary, Beckett turned her attention to her husband as his hand curled around hers. She smiled at him and then said, "You're enjoying this."

"It is, it's nice," Castle said seriously, smiling at her. He looked at Skye and Mary who were talking quietly together in what he guessed was French and said, "They're enjoying it too."

"I can tell," Beckett replied with a smile. "I hope the girls are enjoying their rides."

"They are, I know already," Castle replied.

Beckett shook her head as she smiled and watched the view they had as they neared where they'd gotten on the boat. She let her husband help her out before they waited for Skye and Mary. " _Should we tell them we made out with our spouses here_?" she asked her friend in Russian.

" _Go ahead if you want but they know we weren't alone, we told them remember_ ," Skye said. " _And you sounded quite a bit like your husband there_."

"Of course, I influence her a lot," Castle said seriously. He then smiled when the women looked at him and said, "I guessed at what you were saying."

After explaining what Beckett had asked her Skye said, "I get the feeling they're hoping we did that."

"It's funny all the girls are like that with their parents," Castle mused. When he saw Skye and Mary were looking at him he said quickly, "Mari does the same thing with hers."

"Really?" Mary asked in amusement. When the two nodded she said, "Then either your daughters influenced her and our own twins or they're just all thinking the same."

"Probably the last," Beckett said as they reached the land and saw their kids sitting on a bench that Alexis was standing next to. "Are you all okay?" she asked when they were close.

"I know," Skye said, looking at her before turning her gaze to the girls. "You're all sitting and very quiet."

With that the girls cried out and launched themselves at their parents, Mari following Julia and hugging Beckett quickly herself.

"Okay, okay," Castle said with a laugh as he picked up Eliza and threw her slightly above him. "You're happy to see us, which is a surprise."

"Why Daddy?" the little girl asked him as he set her on his hip.

"We thought you might be more eager to go on rides," Beckett explained with a smile.

"We're going right now aren't we?" Julia asked.

"We are indeed. Who's up for a ride on the carousel and the Sinbad ride?" Skye asked. She smiled when the girls all raised their hands and she took her youngest's hand as they then walked over to the land nearby.

Feeling Eliza kiss her cheek Castle did the same for her and he looked over at Julia who took his other hand. He shared a smile with Beckett as they continued on and swung their oldest's hand in between them before she began to skip, Eliza on his hip humming in her excitement. He was still smiling at their exuberance and he wished they could have more time at the park, enjoying their day going through it greatly. But he knew they'd have more than enough memories of the day and for the time being he turned his attention to the present and the carousel they were nearing as his youngest cheered happily to everyone's laughter.

* * *

"Julia?" the whisper still startled the girl and she turned from her view of the park seeing that it was Mari. "I woke you up?" she whispered softly, feeling guilty.

"No I just got up," the little girl replied. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Shaking her head Julia then said, "I didn't fall asleep yet."

"But it's very late," Mari said in protest. "And we have to leave for home tomorrow."

"I know but I can't sleep if I don't feel like it," Julia told her.

"Are you excited to go home?" Mari then asked, looking out the window with her.

"Well I do wanna see Macca and Rita," Julia said.

"You're gonna miss seeing everything new huh?" Mari said.

"Sorry," Julia then told her friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Why are you sorry?" Mari asked, looking confused.

"Because I know you want to see your family again," Julia said.

"But I'll miss getting to spend the night with you," Mari said quickly. She smiled and said, "That was fun."

Julia studied her friend and then told her, "Do you think I'm like a sister? A big sister?"

"No," Mari said, almost too loudly and making them both jump. They looked together over to the door to the room where Alexis and Eliza were sleeping in and she then said, "No you're my best friend ever."

Smiling widely Julia then hugged Mari tightly and said softly, "So are you, I never had a good friend like you are."

When they had parted Mari told her, "Didn't you have a friend at the city?"

"Celia and yeah but then she moved to Chicago and I never heard from her again," Julia said. "She's my first friend I remember," she said slowly. "But I remember you more."

Still smiling Mari told her, "Me too, you're my first friend."

Hugging her with one arm Julia then started to yawn before she sighed and said, "We better go to bed."

"Come on," Mari replied, taking her hand and pulling her over to the bedroom where the twins were already asleep in the other bed.

After they'd climbed on their bed Julia was about to grab the covers when Mari stopped her and got them for her. She smiled and then said after they'd ducked under the covers, speaking in a whisper, "Thanks for coming to talk to me."

"You're welcome but I know you would do that for me too," Mari replied. She then sighed and said, whispering too, "What was your favorite ride?"

"I think the Indiana Jones one and it was the best when we went on it with my mom," Julia said. She then smiled at her friend and said, "I wish we could have gone on the gondolas."

"All of us?" Mari asked. When her friend shook her head she started to giggle wildly and then said, "We were gonna be romantic?"

Julia laughed outright though she stopped herself as quickly as she could and then playfully said, "Of course." She grabbed Mari's hand and teasingly kissed the air above it exaggeratedly as her friend giggled heavily. "I don't know what to say so it's not funny," she said with a smile.

"I don't think grownups in love talk too much," Mari said thoughtfully. "Except when they just say I love you."

"Yeah," Julia said, turning onto her back and pulling the covers down.

Setting her elbows down on the bed as she turned onto her stomach Mari looked at her and asked as softly as she could, "What're you thinking?"

"Did you ever get kissed yet?" Julia asked before something made her get up so she could sit with her arms wrapped around her bent knees.

"No and I'm happy I didn't," Mari replied seriously. She then gave a soft gasp and said, "You did?" When her friend shook her head she sat up and said, "Do you want to have a kiss?"

"Not yet," Julia said slowly. "But did you think about what it feels like?"

"It must be nice," Mari replied. She then said softly, "Did you wonder about kissing a girl too? Not just a boy? You're thinking about when we saw Skye and Mary kiss aren't you?"

"I don't know," Julia replied though she nodded to her friend's last question. She rubbed at her left eye and then sighed saying, "I just think I'm weird."

"No you're not," Mari said so vehemently she and Julia looked over to the twins to make sure she hadn't woken them up. "If you don't want to kiss that's okay, we're still little. Our moms and dads still need to take care of us."

At that Julia threw her arms around her friend and embraced her tightly whispering into her ear, "I was thinking I had to be grown up now, I'm ten. That's two numbers and I'm gonna be… a woman soon…"

"Maybe not… did you ask Alexis about that?" Mari said when they'd parted.

"Yeah but she said it'll happen after I turn thirteen," Julia said. "I hope she's right."

"Me too," Mari said with a nod. She then leaned over and kissed Julia on the cheek and told her, "You're gonna be beautiful when you're grown up."

Studying her friend; though it was dark; Julia knew Mari well enough to still see her grey blue eyes and dark brown hair. "So will you," she told her seriously.

"Our eyes," the two said together. They giggled, covering their mouths with their hands to keep quiet before they stopped.

Leaning over Julia kissed her friend on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

"Welcome and thanks for saying I'll be pretty," Mari said.

"But you're still fun," Julia said suddenly, remembering something her father had said to her mother. "Your… the way you are nice and everything."

"Yeah you too," Mari said with a nod. They smiled at each other and she then said, "Night Julia."

"Night Mari," Julia replied before they got back under the covers. That time she was falling asleep, suddenly eager to go back home and see everyone again after their trip through Japan.

* * *

Going to the bed straight from the bathroom Castle jumped onto it on his stomach next to his wife, his arm over her legs.

"Tired love?" Beckett asked in amusement as she looked down at him from her tablet.

"Slightly," Castle replied, turning over onto his back. He put his hands under his head and told her, "Eliza ran off from me."

"Not surprising," Beckett replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, luckily Alexis runs really fast," Castle said as he then sat up.

"How's your knee?" Beckett asked him, looking slightly concerned.

"It's fine," Castle replied. "She just reacted quicker than I did."

"And what did you do after Eliza was back with you?" Beckett said as she then put her tablet on the nightstand.

"We sat on a bench for a while," Castle said. "And she didn't get to pick a ride until we'd gone on two. But she didn't go too far so I didn't think we needed to be that strict."

"Plus I'm sure it was an adrenaline rush," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband nodded and then asked, "She wasn't upset?"

"No when Alexis called to her when she was close she stopped," Castle said. "And she was scared what we were going to do and she apologized very quickly."

"She's learning," Beckett said. She was going to say something to that when her husband suddenly cupped her cheek and crushed his lips against hers. She was taken aback but just for a moment before she kissed him back just as hard. Thinking about it later she wasn't sure how she ended up on her husband's lap but when she realized she was she pulled away from him and said, "I…"

"I know," Castle said, groaning heavily. "I am tired but we'll be home soon and then… well we'll likely sleep."

"We have fourteen hours on the plane Rick I'm hoping we'll get caught up since it'll be nine in the morning by the time we get to the Hamptons," Beckett told him.

"True," Castle replied. He then looked down at his wife who was pressing close to him and he leaned down, taking her lips once again.

Though her husband started out a little gentle Beckett was quickly deepening it and they were soon dueling together in their mouths as they went back and forth between them. They parted to breathe and before she opened her eyes she was smiling widely saying, "At least this we can do."

"You're sure?" Castle asked as he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back over her pajama shirt.

"Or this," Beckett said, leaning her head on his shoulder. As he held her tightly against him she murmured, "It was interesting watching Julia and Mari."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Mainly because Julia was so insistent on her coming with us," Beckett said.

"Did you not want Mari to?" Castle said in slight surprise.

"No," Beckett said firmly and quickly. "Usually though she likes going around with me. And no," she then said to her husband. "I'm not jealous of Mari; it's just Julia's tone of voice was so insistent…"

"You've noticed," Castle said simply.

"I have," Beckett said.

"Are you worried about what they'll think?" Castle then asked.

Not surprised that he was speaking so vaguely Beckett shook her head and replied, "I know them and they'll be fine." She then sighed and said, "Now we have to figure out what we're going to do until we start our next book."

"Plan it… oh that was a joke," Castle started to say before he realized that her sigh wasn't really one of frustration. "Yeah, so… this is going to be a big one."

"It is but wait until we get home Rick," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband rolled his eyes at her tone and she then kissed his cheek saying, "We're agreed though on the plot."

"Of course, I'm eager to write in Sky again… and Skye," Castle said. "With an e."

Laughing softly Beckett pressed her cheek against his and murmured, "I'll let you write his proposal."

"What Moor says?" Castle asked. He felt instead of saw his wife nod and he said, "Great, I've been thinking about that since…"

"Before our tenth anniversary you're going to propose to me?" Beckett asked as she pulled back to be able to look at him. When he nodded she smiled and said, "I'm not surprised." She then studied him and said, "Did you expect me to be?"

"No I had a feeling you'd be able to figure out what I was going to do," Castle said. "What I was going to do basically anyways."

Beckett shook her head, though she was smiling, and she said, "You've got something else in mind?"

"I might, you'll just have to wait and see," Castle replied.

"I'm looking forward to that," Beckett replied, leaning down and kissing him. She felt him holding onto her tightly before he responded and her hands that had been clasped on the back of his neck slid up to his hair. Her nails seemed to automatically rake over his scalp and she wasn't surprised when he shuddered immediately in response, breaking them apart. "I'm not apologizing for that," she told him with a smirk.

"I don't want you to," Castle said. He brushed his lips against hers before he said, "Not that tired."

"I'm not either," Beckett said with a smile. "But I'm getting a little cold." She wasn't surprised in the slightest when her husband suddenly moved them under the covers and after he'd gotten them set she said, "How do you think Ireland will go?"

"Skye and Mary have been multiple times," Castle said, recalling their talking with the two women after they'd gotten their kids set in bed. "And they've been where we're going already so… tour guides again."

"They said they weren't going to be as much as here," Beckett said. She had tried to keep a straight face telling him that but she soon smiled and said, "But Skye can't help herself."

"Come down here love," Castle said, looking up at her as she had her cheek on her hand.

Beckett pretended to resist him before she leaned down, kissing him hungrily before they parted to breathe. She gently stroked his forehead and hair as she raised herself above him again and said, "Are you ready?"

"For…?" Castle asked.

"You keep forgetting," Beckett replied. "The ceremony at the end of the month."

"I think so," Castle replied.

"Which means you have your speech set," Beckett said. She had been tempted to ask him if he had gotten it ready once he'd gotten notice about receiving the honor.

"I do, I was able to get it ready the day after," Castle said. When his wife looked at him in surprise; since they'd been together most of that day he knew she recalled; he said, "I pieced it together here and there and practiced it on David the next day."

"Didn't you go to the bar with him?" Beckett asked.

"I picked him up at his office remember," Castle said. "So he let me read it to him. And don't try," he began as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "To ask him what I said, he's sworn to secrecy." He paused in his stroking of his wife's locks and then said, "Though I wonder if Rebecca could bully it out of him."

"I don't think she'd need to do that," Beckett replied wryly.

"You're right, he'd just give in," Castle said, putting his hand under his head while the other continued to stroke his wife's hair. "So whipped," he said under his breath.

Taking her husband's hand from her head Beckett said, "And you?"

"I am too, I wouldn't try to pretend otherwise," Castle said honestly. He couldn't help smile when she just looked at him and told her, "You can prove it."

"I'll pass," Beckett replied, trying not to roll her eyes at the certainty in his tone. "But I doubt he told Rebecca, she wouldn't ask him."

"Good," Castle said. "Are you ready?"

"The girls are too," Beckett said, knowing he was referring to what she was going to wear that night. She then thought of something and said, "The media will be there won't they?"

Nodding Castle said, "They did that for Joseph Gold last time remember?"

Sighing Beckett said, "The girls are going to be unsettled."

"I already thought of that," Castle told her. "And we'll try and get inside as fast as we can. But they'll enjoy it once the ceremony part of it is over."

"Of course," Beckett said laughingly. "You'll dance with them too right?"

"Sure," Castle said. "And luckily Mari will be there to join them."

"She and Julia can practice their Waltz," Beckett said with a smile. She watched her husband laugh and she then leaned down, brushing her lips across his.

"Wait," Castle said rapidly as she began to pull away. Holding her by her upper arms he brought her back down to him and they kissed a lot more passionately before they needed to stop. "Sleep?" he asked, stroking her hair again.

"Not yet," Beckett said and they were soon kissing once more as he held her close.

After he felt his wife had been distracted enough Castle flipped her around on her back the second they'd parted from each other and tried to kiss her again when she was suddenly fighting against him. He managed to keep her on her back before he leaned down to her neck, gently kissing her pulse a few times before he kissed her as hard as he could on the lips.

Moaning softly Beckett couldn't stop herself, her leg coming up around his waist, when he moved down to her neck again. Feeling him flicking his tongue out at her skin she gasped and they were apart again. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't," Castle replied before he started to go down to her breasts. He stopped himself then as he realized what he was doing and he groaned, burying his face into her neck. "Force of habit," he said after he felt he'd recovered enough, raising his head.

"I was expecting you to go down further," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "Better get off me."

Sighing Castle did so, pulling his wife to his side as soon as he was on his pillow, and he said to her, "You still want to do what we talked about?" When she didn't answer right away he looked over at her and saw that she was holding back her laughter.

"We're trying to get to sleep and you're talking about what we want to do badly," Beckett explained to him, reaching up and cupping his cheek, pulling him down to her for a kiss that lingered though they didn't deepen it too much. "Hmm," she said, cuddling closer to her husband after she had pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"Enjoy that?" Castle asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I did," Beckett replied.

"Me too," Castle assured her, fixing the cover over them with his free hand. "Warm now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beckett said softly. "I want to be in our bed," she told him seriously.

"Me too, I miss it," Castle replied. "Just think this time tomorrow… or… kind of," he said thoughtfully. He stopped and listened to her laugh softly before he said, "Whenever, we'll be there and finally able to sleep there."

"And more," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband raised his head to look down at her and she told him, "I'm serious."

"Thank you," Castle said seriously before they were nearly crushing their lips together. He moved to lay her on her back again as they rolled their tongues around each other and he could have made love to her in that instant if she wasn't gently pushing on his shoulder. "Kate," he told her in an almost suffering groan. "I can't stop needing you…"

"I know I feel the same about you," Beckett replied, panting herself as they'd taken some time to separate from their kiss. "Lay down," she then told him. Once he was she covered them up and got back against his side and said, "You needed to calm down."

"You could feel that?" Castle asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You expect me not to?" Beckett shot back. She gently stroked his cheek as they pressed close against each other saying, "Better?" as she had done that for a while.

"Thanks," Castle said, his arousal calming down some. He wasn't surprised when she raised her head and they kissed but very gently; though still sensuously; before he pulled away from her. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. She pecked her lips against his and then told him, "Thank you for this trip."

"I was very happy to bring you here," Castle said with a smile. They kissed briefly again and when she was back against his side he murmured a goodnight to her in Irish before she echoed him. He held her tightly as he watched her fall asleep and he gave her a last kiss on the forehead before he joined her. He was a little less aroused but it was still there and he didn't want to lose it as he couldn't wait to get back to their home; and to their bed as they'd been so serious talking about before though they'd been joking a bit; pleased to know that she did too.


	25. When I'll Be Back Again

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was very nice to get the feedback that I did so I want to get to my thank yous for it right away! Guest (Great to see you thought the last chapter was fantastic! And you're very welcome for posting!), Guest (Nice that you still think it's a fantastic series! And I will definitely continue to write their family as loving and just writing them in general! You're welcome for posting too!), TORONTOSUN (I figured with all the rides the kids would definitely enjoy them so great that you liked the way they were doing that in the chapter! And I was very happy to see that liked too how everyone ended the day), Guest (I was pleased to see first thing that you thought the chapter was great all together. And you make a good point about Julia on the tall rides but I've seen people who have no problem with tall rides; I don't know why, lol; it's just buildings they have problems with so I think I went that route with her though also it's her conquering her fears as you mentioned; glad you liked that. Myself I avoid rides with extreme drops as it's too much for me, lol, but some people are definite adrenaline junkies no matter what their phobias. Really glad you liked the conversation that Julia had with Mari at the end; I had been wondering what readers would think of that, same with Julia talking to Alexis. And not surprised that you want to see her talking to Beckett too and soon! I was very pleased too with the fact that you're glad the McDouglases are heading with them over to Ireland since they're my own characters, and glad that you think they're great! And about the sushi, I didn't have them have it because I kind of wanted to go with other foods in Japan besides that because you hear Japanese cuisine and you think sushi usually right away. Plus I'd seen some of the dishes I wrote about on shows I'd been watching so I wanted to explore there. But yeah you're right; they could get some very, very good sushi. I may write them back and if I do I'll definitely have them go try some out, like a date night so thank you for that idea!) and vetgirlmx (It was nice to see your reaction to the end of the trip; that you're going to miss the trip itself that was a great compliment! And yeah, Disney parks can wear you out with as much fun as they are so I wasn't surprised you commented on that. I was glad to see you noticed how they were with each other at the end of the trip as I wanted them to be all comfortable with each other especially and the girls who weren't their parents. Also not surprised you didn't include Alexis in there, lol, you're right she's just a bit more responsible. I was happy to see your reaction to them going to Ireland together and that you're expecting Louis to join them too. Hopefully that will be interesting for you and the other readers to read when it gets to that point! Really pleased to see your reaction to the conversation Julia and Mari had. And now that they're getting older that might come in more here and there. Great you do want to see them going home now and talking with their families about the trip and such; also great you can't wait to see that which you don't need to do anymore!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading all of them as always and I really am grateful for the time taken to type them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Leaving on a Jet Plane_ by John Denver.

When I'll Be Back Again

Beckett couldn't help cry out slightly as Macca suddenly jumped up at her when he ran up to her. She grabbed him by the collar, laughing with the others as he whined and shook his tail frantically at the sight of her. "I'm glad to see you too boy and you Rita," she said to the Ibizan Hound who came over to her after greeting the girls first. She and her family; including hers and Castle's parents; and Mari had stopped at the dog resort they'd left their pets at before leaving for Japan. It was early in the morning and they were all slightly tired from the flight though they'd tried to stick to as normal a sleeping pattern with the time back at home as they could.

"Are you ready to go?" Castle said to the girls as Macca went to greet them next.

"I am," Mari said, unable to sound slightly impatient.

"Yeah we can go," Julia said, not surprised when Eliza nodded next to her. They followed their parents out of the building and they gathered at the three cars they had, Alexis' boyfriend leaning against one.

"All set?" Louis asked with a smile as the two dogs came to him. Since his parents had dogs at their manor he wasn't surprised when they were calm around him as he was being with them and after allowing them to get his scent he was scratching behind their ears.

"Do you want us to take them?" Alexis asked her father and stepmother after watching her boyfriend with a smile.

"We'll take them, the car's going to be a little lonely," Castle replied, trying to sound serious.

"Let's go," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "I'll text your parents we're nearly there Mari."

"Thank you," the little girl said as she went with Julia and Eliza to the car that Jim and Martha had brought from the city after picking them up.

Going to their car with the dogs once the three girls were set in the back of their parents' car Castle said to his wife, "Were you expecting that kind of greeting."

"Not really," Beckett said as they got Macca and Rita into the back. "I thought they would go to you first."

"Me too," Castle said, securing the dogs before they got into the front quickly as the others were waiting for them to lead the way to the house. He drove and when they had gotten in sight of it he wasn't in the least surprised to see that the rest of the Fosters were there.

"I'm sure Mari's squealing right now," Beckett said in amusement as she could tell Rebecca was trying to find her daughter in their car. She rolled down the window and called, "They're with our parents."

"Wait until we're all stopped," Castle said warningly though his tone of voice was also teasing.

"Get in your driveway Rick," Rebecca called back to him.

"I knew they'd be here!" Mari was saying eagerly as they went after Castle and Beckett through the gate. She was a little impatient but did her best to keep calm until they were stopped and Julia got out of her way. "Thanks!" she called to her friend before she was nearly running out to her family.

Sharing a smile with her husband as Mari hugged her mother first Beckett went over to the trunk to get their suitcases to give them a little privacy. "I hope they enjoyed their week," she commented to Castle.

"I'm sure they did," he replied. "Though they still missed her," he said as he glanced over at David who was hugging Mari.

"Thank you so much for taking her," Rebecca said when she and her husband had finally greeted their oldest enough.

"Don't you mean bring her back?" Castle told them as his wife and Rebecca were hugging briefly.

"That too," David said before he shook his friend's hand. "She had a nice time it sounds like."

"Believe us she'll tell you all about it," Martha said with a smile.

"She was telling you?" Rebecca asked.

"All the way from the city," Jim said. "Which we didn't mind but they had a lot to tell us."

"Here's her suitcase," Castle said. "You have your bag?" he then asked Mari.

"Yep," the little girl said. She looked at her parents and then asked, "Are we gonna go?"

"We are, we want you back home," David told his daughter with a smile.

"Say goodbye to everyone," Rebecca told her.

"Wait," Alexis said. "Since you haven't met him yet and he's going to be here for a while, this is Louis McCollough."

"Your boyfriend, I remember," David said, shaking the young man's hand. "Nice to meet you we've heard about you from the girls and Kate."

"And me," Castle said though he could tell from his friend's smile that he was teasing him.

"It's great to meet you as well," Louis said, smiling at the exchange. "Alexis has told me about her neighbors here and her sister's best friend."

"Have you been to America before?" Rebecca asked as she was shaking his hand next.

"This is my first time, it's a beautiful country," Louis said. He then added, "Well… this part of it."

"It is, you'll have to come back in summer it's wonderful then," Rebecca said. "Alright honey, say goodbye to everyone and thank Rick and Kate-"

"Don't worry she already did that," Castle interrupted.

"I said it a lot," Mari assured her parents. She waved at Martha and Jim before going to Castle first saying, "Thanks for the trip… I guess I have to say it."

"I guess you can't avoid it," he told her after hugging her quickly.

"You're welcome Mari," Beckett said as she hugged the little girl tightly. "And I'm glad you had fun with us."

"I did, lots," Mari replied. She then went to Alexis and embraced her before telling her, "Thanks for taking care of me, it was nice to go with you too."

"I'll say the same thing but I'm talking about you," Alexis replied.

"Does Dani remember you?" Eliza asked as Mari hugged her.

"I think so, I'll see when I play with her again," the little girl replied with a smile. "Have fun at home." She then turned to Julia and rushed to her, throwing her arms around her as tightly as she could saying, "I'm gonna miss you."

"You'll see each other at school tomorrow girls," Beckett said gently, using that tone as she had been the same after Saturday night sleepovers at their age.

"We'll play at recess and after lunch," Julia promised her friend. They finally let go of one another and she said, "We'll have Ireland too."

"Yeah," Mari said, nodding.

After the Fosters had left them the family and Louis headed inside, taking their luggage upstairs. Castle and Beckett split up at their daughters' rooms and began to unpack for them while Martha and Jim went to their rooms to do the same with their suitcases for their visit.

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked her boyfriend when they were in their room.

"It's a grand house," Louis said with a nod. "And it suits your parents." He paused after setting his suitcase on the bench at the end of her bed and said, "I mean-"

"It's alright," Alexis replied with a soft laugh. "She's as good as my mother; she does look out for me."

"I'd noticed," Louis said with a nod. He glanced at the door which they'd left open and then leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. "I've missed you," he told her seriously.

"So did I," Alexis replied. "But I did have fun."

"That's important of course," Louis said. "Oh," he then told her after they'd turned back to their clothes. "I talked to my da and he said they're not planning on leaving anywhere this summer. Just for Adare and your parents' wedding so I'm going with you."

"Great… how much of Ireland have you seen before?" Alexis asked him, hanging a shirt.

"A good deal but I imagine your parents will take us around all over," Louis replied.

"They usually do," Alexis said before she heard someone running down the hall to them.

"Eliza not so fast!" Castle called to his youngest as she had suddenly taken off when he was nearly finished with her clothing.

"I've got her Dad," Alexis called back to him once the little girl had come into her room. A second later Julia was rushing into her room and she told him and Beckett, "And Julia."

"Thank you Alexis," Beckett said, walking across the hall to her doorway. "We're going to get our things."

"What are we going to do after?" Alexis asked her and her father as he walked up behind his wife.

"I'll make some brunch," Castle said. "And then you can take Louis around if you want."

"Downtown is nice to show," Julia suggested.

"We'll see when we're finished eating," Alexis said with a smile.

"I'll call you once it's ready," Castle said.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Beckett asked her husband as they were walking to their bedroom.

"David brought some things over but we do have to go to the market for Julia's lunch," Castle said. "And there are eight of us now so I better get a little more, should I get something Irish and British to make? So he feels more at home?"

"I don't think he'll mind," Beckett said with a smile before she went into their room first. She dropped off her suitcase at the end of their bed on the way to the windows and she pulled the shutters off them before opening the windows themselves since it was a nice day.

Coming up behind her Castle slid his arms around her waist and then held her against him before he then said, "I wish we could get to bed."

"I expected that," Beckett said with a smile before she then turned around to look at him. "But we can't…"

"Too many people in the house," Castle finished for her before she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently before he said, "Unpack?"

"Unpack," Beckett told him. They went over to the bed and began to do so, hearing their daughters laughing and speaking with Louis. She wondered what Alexis was doing when she heard the sound of the dogs coming down the hall before small feet in slippers followed. "You got tired with them?" she asked as the girls and dogs came inside.

"They're gonna go downstairs but we wanted to come in with you," Julia explained as they came over to the bed.

"Over here," Castle told the two since he'd finished up packing by then. He helped Eliza up while Julia climbed up and they both went over to their mother while he took his suitcases to the doorway to set them there. "So-" he started to say as he sat down on the end of the bed and the girls were soon getting on top of his back. He laughed as Beckett smiled at them and he said, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"I thought you were going to cook?" Julia asked him in surprise.

Smiling at her husband Beckett said, "He is but I guess I'm not going to be allowed in the kitchen. You just said before there are eight of us."

"Then you'll color while we cook right?" Castle asked the girls as he then pulled her onto his lap.

"Of course," Julia said, hugging her father's neck from behind. "But what about everyone else?"

"They can do whatever they want," Castle said. He watched with them then as Beckett took her empty suitcases over to the doorway of the closet. "Okay I think we're ready to go," he told the girls.

"Hold on," Beckett said as Castle set Eliza down on the ground. "You can go ahead of us," she said to the girls as their father stood.

Smiling Julia pulled her sister to the door, glancing back as she reached it to see their parents were embracing.

"They didn't kiss," Eliza whispered to her sister.

"They will, they were waiting for us to go," Julia said.

"But we see them do that always," Eliza said as they headed to the stairs with the dogs.

"I think this time they were gonna kiss very hard," Julia said thoughtfully.

"Well… they were close," Castle said to Beckett as they parted from each other.

Unable to help laughing Beckett then gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips before she said, "We'll do that later."

"Promise?" Castle asked her, not letting her go though she had done so to him. As her hands moved from around his neck to his shoulders he told her, " _I need you_ Kate."

" _You didn't let me answer you_ ," Beckett said with a smile. " _And I feel the same way so yes, I promise_."

Castle kissed her gently again before they slowly parted from one another and he murmured against her lips, "I can't move."

Smiling then, and nearly losing that when she felt her husband shudder at her smile, Beckett said, "You can love and the girls…"

"Oh they went down the stairs," Castle said in concern before he let go of her and took her hand as they hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

"Girls," Beckett said as she saw that Julia was standing in the doorway of the family room. "You-"

"We're okay Mommy," the girl said with a smile at her parents' concerned expressions. "And 'lexis and Louis are here with us, we have to take him on a tour though."

"That's right," Castle said as they walked into the room after their daughter. "You can handle that right?" he then said to Alexis.

"I'm sure I can Dad," the young woman said wryly. "We're going to start out back."

"Get them into jackets," Beckett said simply. "And watch Eliza she might try to take hers off."

At first the little girl wrinkled her nose before she giggled and then said, "I won't take it Mommy."

"Good because if you did you'd have to come back inside," Beckett replied as she and Castle followed the four over to the door out to the backyard. "And that goes for you too Julia."

"I know," the girl replied simply. "And I'll keep it on. What about the beach?"

"Stay on the grass," Castle said simply as he helped Julia into her jacket. "And have fun looking around Louis."

"Oh, what about your room?" Alexis asked her father and stepmother.

"Go in it's… untouched almost," Beckett said. "It's nothing special."

"Some nice décor," Castle said, pretending to be offended. "But yeah, take a look."

"I'll treat it as a museum," Louis said, smiling as the girls giggled at their father's tone.

Watching the four go outside Beckett said to her husband, "You're reassured already."

"A little bit more," Castle said as they then went over to the kitchen. "I'm really trying to remember that your cousin is a good man… Clara too and with them both raising him…"

"Erin is a sweet girl," Beckett added.

"She is," Castle said, nodding to her. "Alright so I think we can make some… grilled cheese and soup too."

"Been a while since we've had that," Beckett said, going to the freezer where their soups were.

"I've missed having _Remy's_ ," Castle said as he was getting the bread and cheese out.

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett replied. "What did surprise me was that you didn't have a burger over there."

"Well… I really wanted authentic Japanese food," Castle replied as he put a pan on the stove. Passing his wife then he brushed his lips to hers and said, "When we're next in the city?"

"When we're there," Beckett said before she heard someone walking down the hall to them.

"How much did the girls tell you about our trip?" Castle asked his father in law as Jim sat at the island. "And a second question would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine," Beckett's father replied with a smile. "And they mentioned mostly Disneyland and DisneySea."

"Can you believe that our little baby is four now?" Martha said as she walked up to the kitchen herself. "Eliza is looking so much more like you Kate, every time I see her again but more so now."

"I showed her a picture of you when I went to the loft on the thirty-first," Jim told them. "This one."

"If it wasn't for her hair I'd say this was Eliza," Castle commented, going to look.

"Love, the sandwiches," Beckett said, taking the one that was finished out of the pan.

"Sorry I wanted to see this," Castle replied as she came up to them.

Beckett smiled at the picture as she quickly remembered it and said, "I vaguely remember this dress," since in it she was standing in front of the Christmas tree shortly after she'd turned four.

"You hated it," Jim said. "She had a hard time sitting with it so…"

"Poofy," Castle suggested for his father in law. "But you do look adorable love."

Smiling again Beckett said, "I was four, that's usually how kids look. We should get back to brunch." When her husband turned back to the stove she said to her father, "Is this a copy?"

"It is," Jim said with a nod. "Are you going to show the girls?"

"Yes," Beckett said, speaking after she heard the door to the yard open and the dogs soon scrabbling in. While they waited for everyone to join them she turned back to the soup and she began to stir it again once the heat was on, listening to the four talk together and some laughter until they were in the hallway.

"Do we have time to keep going?" Alexis said as she went over to the kitchen first.

"You do," Castle said.

"I think just around downstairs love," Beckett told him. "We're nearly finished," she then said to Alexis. "And before you ask you can show him our office."

"I'll treat that as a museum as well," Louis promised with a smile as he was looking around the kitchen. "You have amazing views," he then said before they could move on.

"It's a nice house," Eliza said before she saw her grandmother motioning to her. "Did I say something bad?" she asked once she was close to her, going a little slowly on the word something.

"No we were just talking about you," Martha replied, hugging her. "You're so grown up now."

"Not yet Gram," Eliza said, giggling. She then hugged her grandfather and walked after her sisters and Louis to the office.

"They write there," Alexis said as she watched her boyfriend walk ahead of them around the room. "But they usually brainstorm here," nodding to the loveseat toward the back of the room.

"Yeah and kiss too," Eliza said.

Louis, looking back at them, smiled when he saw that Alexis seemed to be slightly discomfited and he said, "While they brainstorm."

Since Alexis didn't know that Julia hurried to tell him, "They do but you know our parents are in love."

"I got that the night of the ball," Louis said. "You're embarrassed?"

"No I'm just not sure what you think of that," Alexis told him honestly.

"Oh don't worry, mine can be the same way and Erin and I are happy with that," Louis replied. "Does your stepmother fancy _Lladros_?" he asked, nodding to one on what he could tell was Beckett's side.

"She does, usually their horse statues," Alexis said. "You'll see more in the other rooms."

Going over to Louis, Eliza took his hand and said as she pulled him to the door, "We can see them here and Daddy gave them to Mommy."

"Okay," Louis said, looking back at his girlfriend and smiling.

As the four walked over to the family room Beckett was going to the kitchen table where her husband was setting it with her help and she said, "He's good with kids too."

"And animals," Castle replied with a nod. He set down the last plate and squeezed her hand before he went to get the pot of soup to put in the middle of the table as Beckett was grabbing the plate of sandwiches.

As soon as she'd finished taking Louis around the living room Alexis led him and her little sisters over to the kitchen where they sat down to eat. "Are you guys tired?" she asked her father and stepmother after they'd eaten for a bit in silence.

"I think you might want to ask them more," Beckett said with a smile.

"You're gonna go downtown?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I was thinking about it," Alexis replied.

"You're not tired?" Louis asked.

"Maybe we should take a nap," Alexis said, looking at the girls. She wasn't surprised to see her sisters groaning and she smiled before saying. "Just a half hour and then we'll go out."

"If you do that we'll join you," Castle said, looking to his wife.

"Agreed," Beckett replied. "But we should take the dogs for a walk after dinner."

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly. "Wanna go Macca? Rita?"

"Easy," Castle said as the two barked and came over to them.

"Keep eating and we'll take the nap quickly," Beckett told the girls as they were trying to look at the dogs.

Though they didn't want to Julia and Eliza did so and they helped everyone clear the table before they were being led upstairs to the former's room.

"So we'll get you two up in a half hour," Beckett said as she handed Castle the blanket for the girls to have for cover. "Try and sleep just a little if you can."

"We will," Julia said, smiling at her mother. "Night."

"Goodnight," Castle said first, kissing both girls.

Beckett kissed them as well, not surprised when Eliza yawned widely as she pulled away. She left them to go over to the doorway where her husband was waiting for her and they turned to their daughters, seeing the dogs were already asleep at the end of Julia's bed while Eliza looked to be as well. Letting him close the door she took his hand and said softly, "I feel bad we're doing this."

"They're going to keep themselves occupied," Castle assured her since their parents had stayed downstairs while they were napping.

Beckett nodded and she then took her husband's hand to go to their room, closing the door behind them before she said, "Are you tired?"

"Very," Castle said, knowing she was seeing if he was aroused. He then leaned over and kissed her lips before he pulled her to their bed. He toed off his shoes while she pulled off her boots and then waited for her to lie down on her side. He went to grab one of their blankets for them and as he was going back to her he heard her text alert ringing. "Skye?" he said.

Her phone out of her pocket Beckett checked the screen and smiled reading, " _Got home, sorry about so late but knackered. Rick, buzz off_."

"Oh I wasn't going to nag her about her grammar, it's a text," Castle said, laying the blanket on his wife before he climbed onto the bed behind her. He waited for her to answer the message and set her phone aside before he pulled her against him as she lay on her side. "Alarm set?" he asked before he brushed his lips against hers.

"Either that or the girls," Beckett said with a smile before she kissed him back. After they'd murmured a goodnight to one another she closed her eyes though before she fell asleep she couldn't help recall when they had been with the McDouglases and saying goodbye to each other before their flights at the Narita Airport.

* * *

 _"This time we'll see each other next in Ireland," Skye said as she and her family was standing with the others. Their flight was later but they needed to head to their own gate to be ready to board as Castle and Beckett's flight was boarding at that moment._

 _"Definitely," Castle said in agreement as they watched their daughters hugging each other goodbye as well as Mari._

 _"We'll write first once we get home," Kathleen said for herself and her sister. "But we might wait 'cause what're we gonna say?"_

 _"The plane home?" Mari suggested before she, Julia and the twins giggled a bit heavily together._

 _"Maybe we will. Have a safe flight," Julia told the two._

 _"Yeah and we will play again," Eliza said, having been listening to them._

 _After the girls had hugged each other Castle, Beckett, Skye and Mary embraced the twins and then the girls and Alexis before the adults turned their attention to each other._

 _"Alright," Mary said first, hugging Castle briefly. "We'll have fun this summer of course, safe flight."_

 _"Safe flight," Castle told her before he then hugged the woman's wife. "Same to you."_

 _"You as well," Skye said in amusement. She then turned to Beckett and embraced her tightly saying, "Are we used to this yet?"_

 _"No," Beckett said with a laugh. "But spending more time seeing one another as mothers helped… slightly."_

 _Letting go of her friend Skye said, "I think you're right. We'll be in touch as we get closer to summer." She then switched to Russian and said, "_ Safe flight _."_

 _"_ Safe flight _," Beckett replied in the same language with a nod. She then waved to the twins before she walked with her husband after their daughters and Mari to the gate. "Oh, text me when you get back," she said, pausing and turning back to Skye._

 _"Do the same for us," the investigator said with a smile, waving at the group._

 _"End of the trip," Castle said as they stepped onto the jetway._

 _"It isn't yet," Beckett corrected her husband before they took each other's hands at the same time. She smiled when he shrugged and she then kissed his cheek before they made their way onto the plane._

* * *

"This is very… quaint," Louis was saying as he looked around the downtown area after walking to the sidewalk with Alexis.

"The stores are very nice," Castle commented. "The bookstore has a great selection."

"Are we going there first?" Louis asked, speaking for the girls as he could see they wanted to do so themselves.

"We probably should," Beckett said in amusement as Eliza was bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. She was going to take the little girl's hand when she instead went to Alexis. Instead Julia took her hand and she said, "Thank you."

"Welcome," the girl said with a soft laugh before they made their way down to the store. "Can we get something?" she then asked as they entered it.

"We'll see," Castle said before his wife could. "Go with your sister to the kid's section but take her with you to your section first."

"I'll keep an eye out for them," Alexis said.

Beckett was a little surprised at that but when her husband led her back to the door she said, "Rick…"

"I had to love," Castle said as they stepped outside. "It's spring and flowers are back."

Shaking her head but smiling Beckett let him lead her to the nearby flower shop and walked around the flowers available while her husband was paying for the flowers that he'd ordered. As he walked to her she began to ask, "When did you order-" when he brought the small bouquet out from behind his back.

"I think I have these right, true love and devotion," Castle told her, watching her take the forget me not and lavender bouquet.

Beckett didn't reply to that verbally, instead she reached over to him and cupped his cheek before kissing him gently on the lips. She wanted to do much more to thank him for the gesture and making sure she recalled the meanings of those particular flowers but since the cashier was still there she settled for that. Waving to the woman they knew well from Castle's business there she left with her husband before she stopped him as soon as they were outside. "Thank you," she said softly. She looked down at the flowers held by her right hand and told him, " _I would like to show you my… appreciation later_."

Though Castle was tempted by that he replied to his wife in a serious tone, " _There's no need, just the fact that you don't think you'll be too tired for that is enough_." He wasn't surprised when she then leaned over to him and they kissed deeply as he was quick to recover. Though again since they were in public the kiss didn't last long and when they parted said, " _That we'll work on tonight_."

" _Agreed_ ," Beckett said, her voice tinged with laughter as her husband was speaking in a serious tone though he had a smile on his face. They walked hand in hand down to the bookstore where she said, "Should I take these to the car?"

"Keep them, I'll hold them for you," Castle told her, taking a sprig of forget me nots. He handed it to her and when she looked at him he merely smiled at her until he couldn't help laughing softly as she rolled her eyes.

Looking up from the book she'd discovered Julia smiled as she saw the people walking up to her were her parents and she said, "I thought you were gonna get flowers Daddy."

"You like them?" Castle asked as she handed him the book while he gave her the bouquet.

"They're so pretty," Julia said. "And the ones behind your ear are too."

"Mommy!" Eliza squealed softly as she rushed to them, seeing the flowers swiftly as she blues of the forget me nots were noticeable.

"Are you two going to look around?" Alexis asked as Louis came over to them next.

"Briefly, you'll wait for us right?" Castle asked.

"I wanna hold those," Eliza said when Julia tried to take back the flowers.

"Take your book, you need to make sure you hold onto that," Beckett said to her oldest. With the girls set after that they then walked after her and Castle to their books, talking together quietly as they looked at the flowers together.

"Dad, Kate?" Alexis said, walking over to them then without Louis.

"Something wrong?" Beckett asked her.

"No I was just wondering what if we went to dinner tonight," Alexis replied.

" _The Narrows_?" Castle asked.

"No, I think the _Studebaker_ would be nice," Alexis said softly so the girls wouldn't hear in case their parents didn't want to go.

"I think we can do that," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he looked to her to answer. "We'll just have to give Julia money for lunch at school tomorrow."

"That's okay," the girl in question said to them. When the three looked at her, slightly startled, she rolled her eyes and then told them, "I can hear," in mock irritation.

"Alright so we're going but you two remember you have school okay?" Castle told them.

"We know," Eliza said. She merely smiled when the attention of the three went to her and said, "I can hear too!"

"We should keep going," Castle told his wife. "I'm ready."

"Go pay, I'll call my dad and-" Beckett started to say.

"I'll call Gram," Alexis told her. "Want to take them to the toy store?" she said to Louis as he came up to them.

"Sure," the young man said, smiling at the girls who gasped in joy at that idea.

"Thanks," Castle said in a mock wry tone.

"We were going to go anyways love," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know," Castle said, taking his wife's hand and kissing the back of it. "I'll meet you there."

"Those are very nice flowers," Louis told Beckett as she was texting her father when they were outside the store.

"I know does your father do that for your mother ever?" she asked him after she'd sent the message.

"Oh aye, he does but he stays with roses," Louis replied. He smiled and said, "Mam enjoys those."

"You're calling her Mam?" Beckett said.

"I am, she's been a mother to me for a long time," Louis said. "And she's now my mother you know."

"Nice of you to do that," Beckett said, smiling as Alexis wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's. "Alexis said you dabble a bit in art?"

"Sometimes, it calms me," Louis said. "I'm no master of course but I enjoy it."

"There's an art supply-" Beckett began.

"There's a place to paint things over there," Julia said, interrupting her mother quickly.

"We can do that another time sweetie," Beckett said, smiling. "There's an art supply store next door."

"I was going to tell him about that," Alexis said. "I forgot but it's well stocked."

"I'd love to look," Louis said with a nod before they were going inside the toy store.

Following his family Castle was going into the store shortly after they had and he went to where his wife was looking at some puzzles. "Anything?" he asked her.

"Not yet," Beckett said simply, smiling at him. "Alexis and Louis went with them."

"Of course," Castle said simply. "That way they'll have a reason to look around here."

"I'm sure they'd look on their own," Beckett told him teasingly.

"We're not getting them anything right?" Castle then asked her.

"No," Beckett said, shaking her head. "They've had enough after Disneyland and everything else in Japan."

"They know that right?" Castle asked her.

"They know," Beckett assured him, knowing that he meant Alexis and Louis. She then handed him the bouquet that Eliza had given back to her and they went together to the front of the store where there were some chairs. "I've been thinking and I want to go riding," she said once they were settled.

"Now?" Castle asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Well…" Beckett began to say.

"Awesome, we'll have to cut our tour of the shops short though," Castle said readily as he agreed with the idea of going to see their horses.

"We'll talk to them after," Beckett said, glancing down the aisles that they could see. "The girls will want to go," she told him.

"So will Louis," Castle reminded her.

Smiling Beckett said, "He is an honorary McCollough, you're right." She watched her husband look at his phone then and said, "Bored?"

"No I just remembered something," Castle said before he opened up his calendar. "Yeah, we have RiffTrax next week remember."

"I remembered," Beckett replied with a smile. "But not until we got back home."

"I'm going to say it again, thank you for going with me to this," Castle said.

"We haven't had a movie slash dinner night for a while," Beckett said. "And I admit, I'm interested to see the movie since you won't let us watch the DVD now."

"Brad assures me it's awful so the riffing will be awesome," Castle said. "Oh man," he then said quickly, "I hope they show a short or two before it."

At first Beckett wondered why he'd spoken so fast but she then saw that their daughters and Louis were coming over to them. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling as Eliza ran the next few feet to her. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before Julia came over to them as well. "Kiss your daddy," she told the two.

Taking the girls into his arms Castle gave a smile to his wife before their daughters were kissing his cheeks at the same time. After he'd kissed them both he said, "So we might need to go a little faster through the stores."

"We're gonna see Alex and Julius!" Julia whispered.

"Yes," Beckett said, Eliza going to her. "But just to see them we're not going to ride. And we'll be on the way to dinner so we won't take too long."

"I'd like to see them; your horses," Louis said as the four turned their attention to him and Alexis. "Da's wondered about them."

"You're going to take pictures?" Castle asked.

"Why don't we go straight to the art store," Julia said then rapidly. "And then go to the stables and you can take them around the corral Mommy, on their reins."

"Just me?" Beckett asked. She smiled slightly at the way her daughter nodded rapidly to her question and said, "Do you mind?" to Alexis.

"No we have time to explore downtown in the future," the young woman said, knowing her little sisters were eager to do that. "So we should go."

Since no one had anything to buy the group was heading out to the art supply store that was across the street and once inside the girls went to their favorite section. They stood looking at the numerous brands of colored pencils before their parents came up to them. Though they were told they couldn't get anything that time around they still read the colors; Julia helping her sister when she needed it; and they remained there until Beckett was pulling them away.

"But-" Eliza started to say before she saw that Louis was behind her with a bag in hand. "Oh," she said before her father was picking her up. She smiled as he playfully blew on her cheek and she said, "Now we can see the horsies."

"We're going right now," Castle said. "We'll see you there," he then directed to Alexis as they went out to their cars. "Your turn?" he asked his wife as he got the keys out of his pocket.

"Yes," Beckett told him simply and with a smile as she took them from him. They got the girls set in the back before going to the front and she drove them to their stables, seeing Alexis behind them keeping up. When they were in the parking lot she was soon laughing as the girls urged her to go ahead of them and she told them seriously, "I'm not running off without you. Besides I think Julius would wonder where your daddy is while I'm there."

"I don't know if she's right but we should go together just in case," Castle told them. He took Eliza in his arms and they walked with Alexis and Louis up to their stable, seeing their horses sticking their heads out of their stalls. "So they're psychic?" he said jokingly to his wife.

Beckett didn't react, she was busy going straight up to Alex and gently rubbing his nose once he rapidly had her scent. She murmured gently to him in Irish, promising him a ride the next day before she heard Louis clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry but I'm wondering about their names?" the young man said.

Smiling Beckett said, "My husband changed his middle name to Edgar at the same time he changed his last name. His original name was Alexander so I took from that."

"And since there could be kind of a ruler theme there, I went with Julius," Castle then explained. "It suited them both."

"Good choices," Louis said as he watched Alexis holding her sister who was gently rubbing Julius' forehead.

Going into Alex's stall Beckett let Julia go inside with her to watch as she got her stallion's bridle and reins on him which he submitted to easily.

"You can take him too love," Castle said when he came out with Julius in the stall next to her, reins on him.

"You know how to present him," Beckett said though there wasn't much protest in her tone. She led the way over to the corral and she went inside with Louis who just followed her. "You do this with your father?" she asked him with a smile.

"I do," the young man said. "I've filmed videos for my father, since he sells horses too."

"Alright let me know when you're ready," Beckett said, taking Alex to the middle of the corral.

Castle, holding Julius by the reins still, was up on the fence sitting on the top railing and he watched as his wife had Alex start going around in a circle. She let out more and more slack on the reins until the stallion was going around far from her. He smiled as his wife was clicking her tongue gently so Alex would keep to the pace she'd set and looked over at Louis who was filming her with his phone.

"He's beautiful," the young man said as he stopped his phone. "How is he?"

"He can be stubborn," Beckett said. "I never could get that fully out of him but I don't mind. I can handle him." She looked at her horse as it slowed down and then with a smile said, "Speaking of stubborn…" She turned her full attention then to Alex and brought the rope in, getting him to come to her before she began to speak to him in Irish again. She didn't keep her voice down that time, needing the volume so he would pay attention to her. When the stallion shook his head she scratched at his ear and gently spoke to him before she led him out.

" _Think he'll behave for me_?" Castle asked his wife.

" _If he knows what's good for him_ ," Beckett said with a smile as they switched reins.

" _You promised him an apple didn't you_?" Castle said with a smile.

Beckett merely smirked at her husband and took Julius to the corral where Louis was waiting and she had him trot around. She could relax a little more with her husband's horse but she paid close attention to him, smiling as Julius came to a stop at her command.

"I think you know he's more behaved," Castle said as he and Beckett switched horses again. "But that's fine because I am in no way as good as she is with them."

"I can tell," Louis said with a nod. "Can we see the other horses?" he then asked as he gestured to the other stables in the complex.

"You can," Beckett said. "Girls-" she started to say before Julia was coming over to her carefully. "Will you take Eliza?" she then directed to Alexis. She watched as the three walked off then and she said, "We're not going to rub them down."

"I know but I don't care," Julia said simply, shrugging her shoulders at the same time. "I just want to go with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said. "Alex," she then said sternly to the stallion as he bent his head towards the girl. "I think he is too."

"He's calm around her too," Castle pointed out to them.

"Come on," Beckett said as Alex stopped before his stall. "Julia stand back okay?"

"I'm good Mommy," the girl replied quickly, watching her mother closely.

"Alex," Beckett directed then to the stallion. " _I know you don't want to go but you need to. Look at your brother, already inside and ready for his apple_."

Castle, coming out of Julius' stall then, went to Julia and took her hand as they watched Beckett get Alex into his stall. "Alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Beckett said, getting off the reins. She smiled when Julia appeared at the door and said, "I think he wants his apple."

"I'll grab it for you," Castle said before he went over to where they were kept.

"Mommy?" Julia said softly. She couldn't continue as her mother had come out from the stall and she then threw herself at her.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, laughing slightly as she was startled at the motion.

Shaking her head Julia didn't reply until they'd pulled apart and she then said, "You looked really… cool when you were doing that with the horses."

"Oh she did," Castle said, handing a half of the apple to his wife. "I imagine your cousin will say you have perfect form," he added to her.

Smiling as her husband had taken on an Irish accent towards the end of that Beckett told him, "He does too since he knows what he's doing."

"I can feed him?" Julia asked delightedly when her mother gave her the apple.

"Go ahead, we need to get going since your grandparents are going to be waiting for us at the restaurant," Beckett urged her. She watched her hold the apple in her hand out to Alex and as the horse ate it she said, "Watch your fingers."

"I know," Julia said simply, not surprised her mother said that as she did once in a while to remind them.

"Okay we can go," Castle said after giving the other apple half to Julius. He'd seen movement at the doorway to the building and looking over saw that it was Alexis and Louis with Eliza.

"Wash your hands first," Beckett told her husband as she was leading their oldest over to the sink.

While the three were doing that Eliza couldn't help telling them about the horses they'd seen and how a few of them had come over to Louis when he'd approached them. "They like him," she ended with, smiling broadly at the young man.

"Ah, they likely just smell the horses from home," Louis said, slightly embarrassed as they were then walking over to the cars.

"Still the way they trusted you," Alexis said with a smile.

"So what do you think of the Hamptons so far?" Castle asked the young man as he could tell he wanted a change of subject.

"It's very quaint," Louis said almost thankfully. "It nearly reminds me of home and Ireland."

"It does have that small town feel," Beckett said. They were in the parking lot and their two cars so she said, "We'll see you at the restaurant."

"May I ask," Louis said to them then after looking at his watch quickly. "What's so special about this place? Eliza was saying I'd be amazed."

"I'm not sure about amazed," Castle said, smiling at the little girl as she buried her face into his shoulder shyly. "But I don't think you've been to a place like it before. You'll see it very shortly."

"We'll follow," Alexis said.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her. "Since you'll be able to leave before us."

"They're gonna wait for us right?" Eliza asked as her father was setting her into her car seat.

"They are," Castle said reassuringly. "We're leaving right now so don't worry." After he was sure that the girls were set he closed the door and said to his wife, "She likes Louis."

"She remembers him back in England," Beckett told him with a smile. "And how he was with horses."

"You make a good point," Castle replied before she got into the car. He drove them that time to the restaurant and said when they were close, "See? They're waiting for us at the car."

"I bet 'lexis knows already we want to show him the place," Julia said. She then looked thoughtful and said with a smile, "And she wants to show him too."

"Well hello everyone," Martha said after Jim had stopped the car they'd driven in to join them. "I take it we had a very nice time out?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, rushing to her grandmother. "And I'm not tired or any."

"Anything," Jim said with a smile as she turned to him when he spoke and raised her hands up to him. He picked her up and then followed everyone else into the restaurant before he heard his youngest granddaughter gasping out, turning his attention to her.

"See! See the stuff!" Eliza said, pointing to the large jukebox at the entrance.

"I see, this is supposed to be a…" Louis started to say.

"An old fifties diner," Castle answered before they were led over to a table by the hostess.

"I take it you've been here often," Louis commented as they woman had greeted them by name.

"A lot," Martha said. "Which is saying quite a bit for the food as my son can be discerning considering it."

"He's been talking about having a burger," Beckett said, smiling at her husband then. "You could have one here."

"That's true," Castle replied before he closed up his menu.

"Do you need help figuring out what there is?" Julia asked Louis a little shyly.

"Oh no, I'm aware of your food," the young man said with a smile. "I've had it back in London."

"He took me one dinner," Alexis said after they'd ordered. "I was feeling nostalgic."

"Now tell us more about your trip," Martha said. "Jim and I haven't heard enough I think."

Beckett looked on as the girls and Alexis told the others more about the trip as they waited. She and Castle added to the conversation when they needed to but they enjoyed hearing the way their youngest was doing her best to describe the temples.

"And then there was lots of water," Eliza was saying then. "And we…"

"They were to purify yourself," Castle supplied. "For the temples of course."

"And you did that honey?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, to be nice," Eliza said with a nod as she looked up from the picture that she was coloring at that moment.

"Respectful," Julia corrected. "Right?" she then directed to her parents.

"Yes," Castle said. "Did you tell them about the kimonos?" He tried not to laugh too loudly when the girls' eyes went wide in remembrance at that and he urged them, "Tell them they'll want to know."

"Not at the same time," Alexis said with a laugh as they began to do that.

Before they could continue though their food was served and they paused to wait for the plates to go where they needed to. As soon as it was finished both girls spoke eagerly about their robes and the kimonos that everyone else had gotten; even the McDouglases.

"Will you wear them?" Martha asked her son and daughter in law.

"Likely during the early and late summer," Beckett said first. She smiled at her husband when he looked to her and she explained, "I expect we'll be gone for numerous vacations."

"Likely," Castle echoed, trying to sound serious before he then laughed.

"I wish we would have gotten robes for you both now," Beckett said guiltily to her father and mother in law.

"It's alright," Martha reassured her quickly. "I have robes I can relax in and you would have had no space for them in your suitcases I imagine."

"Not really," Castle said.

"She's right I'm not sure I would have worn one," Jim said as his daughter had shown him the picture the group had taken in their kimonos. He had studied the style of the robe that his son in law was wearing and he nodded saying, "You look like you enjoyed them."

"They were nice," Beckett said, trying not to look at her husband as she couldn't help think of her second kimono. She suddenly missed it but pushed the thought away as Eliza started talking about the _soba_ noodles they'd eaten. She wasn't surprised when that turned the subject to their Japanese food though they were eating at that moment.

"Well from what we've heard it seems like this trip was wonderful," Martha said once her son had paid when they'd finished.

"We'll show it to you too," Julia said, looking to her mother.

"You-" Beckett started to say.

"Show yours first Mommy," Eliza said immediately.

"I think you should Kate," Castle said when they started to get up. "It's… oh, it's also raining," he started to say before trailing off.

"Luckily we have umbrellas," Alexis said when her little sisters looked concerned.

"I hope it doesn't rain when we walk to school tomorrow," Julia said. "I wanted to walk with Mari."

"We have to wait until tomorrow to see how that goes," Beckett told the two.

"But for now pictures!" Castle said in exclamation, making Julia and Eliza giggle before they made their way out of the restaurant, gathering under umbrellas to hurry out to the cars.


	26. When I'll Be Back Again (Part 2)

"Tokyo looks amazing," Jim was telling his daughter as they were looking at the last pictures Beckett had taken of the city.

"It was," Castle said before Beckett could reply. "I wonder if we should go one summer."

"I think you mentioned that already love," Beckett said, smiling at him. "And I agree, bring your mother with us and we can head up north more too."

"In the future," Martha said. "We have Ireland first." She looked at the TV screen then as Beckett went to her next picture and she said, "Oh, Jim this is the train station in Kyoto it is incredible."

"You went Gram?" Julia asked as she watched Eliza lean against their grandmother's legs.

"Oh I did, that was as far as we went but it was very nice," Martha said. She sipped at her wine and then said to everyone who was looking at her, "And of course I mean the shopping."

"I had to go to time out there," Eliza told her grandparents then.

"She was a little… cranky," Beckett said in explanation as the two turned their heads towards her and Castle. "Mary took her for a time out and then she was good… for the most part."

"She's reminding me now of you Richard," Martha said with a smile. "I needed to send you to time out a few times."

"I vaguely remember," Castle said with a smile as they were then going through the pictures of Fuji-Q. "Love, why are your pictures out of order?"

"The folders are mixed up; I'll fix them later," Beckett replied easily. She smiled when; while the others were focused on the picture of the ride with the steepest drop in the world; her husband took her hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it.

"So you went on all of these rides Katie?" Jim asked, waiting until his daughter and son in law had turned away from each other to ask that.

"I did and they were interesting," Beckett said. "I think the Japanese love their thrills. Can I help you sweetie?" she said to Eliza who'd gone over to her and Castle.

"Can we play a game now?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"I think we can," Castle said. "But do you guys want to play too?"

"Can we?" Louis said.

"We can," Julia said before she and her sister then went over to the cabinet where their games were.

"Have you played UNO?" Alexis asked her boyfriend.

"I haven't," Louis said. He was startled when there were two gasps and two girls were rushing over to him, talking to him excitedly about the game. He laughed and said, "You remind me of my sister."

"So we can teach you?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Oh of course, teach away," Louis said.

"I think we need to go to the dining room table," Beckett said as she looked around at all of them. "We're a little too many for the coffee table."

Moving over to the table Castle refilled the wine that he, his mother and his wife were having before he gave a tiny bit more to Alexis and Louis. "Luckily you two aren't driving," he told them teasingly.

"That's enough for me Dad," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Me as well Mr. Castle," Louis said.

"You know that makes me feel really old," Castle said. "You can call me Richard."

"Oh, thank you," Louis said, slightly startled. "I'll do that. So how do you play this?"

After giving the young man a quick explanation of the game the family began to play, allowing Eliza to play on her own for the first time as she wanted to do so.

"I wonder how you two will be now that you're home," Martha said.

"And our book is finished?" Castle asked then. When his mother nodded he said, "We're going to begin the next one if we can."

"What're you going to write about," Louis said. "If I can ask."

"We'll be writing a case similar to one we investigated last year," Beckett said. When neither she nor Castle continued that she smiled at the young man and told him, "We're going to keep mum on the details."

"I don't blame you," Louis replied.

Turning his attention back to his cards Castle felt his wife taking his hand and smiled before they squeezed each other tightly and let go of one another. He set down his second to last card calling, "Uno," before it went to Beckett next. He waited patiently and soon he was able to put down his last card despite the efforts of everyone else to stop him. "So," he said, shuffling, "One more game." Before the girls could protest he said, "Watch these cards fly." He threw them out around the table and smiled at their giggles before they then began to focus on their hands once more.

After they had finished the second game, Eliza winning, Beckett grabbed the little girl and held her close as she giggled. "You learned very quickly," she told her.

"Yeah," Eliza said, beaming at her mother before wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I think it's time for your bath sweetie," Beckett said after she'd kissed her forehead.

Sighing, as she knew she couldn't really protest that, Eliza said, "Can I get a tub like there?"

"I don't think so sweetie," Beckett said.

"They were fun," Eliza said to her grandfather. "You could swim."

"A lot of them were deep," Alexis then explained. "But she needs to go to bed?"

"She does," Castle said. "And Julia…"

"I thought so," the girl said with a smile as she stood up too. "Will we say goodnight now?"

"You don't need to but Eliza does," Beckett said, having put Eliza down so she could go to her sister first.

"Night Lizzy, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow remember," Alexis told her with a smile as they hugged tightly.

"I love you too 'lexis. Can you walk me to school?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"If it's not raining I'll-" Alexis began to say.

"We'll," Louis said, smiling at his girlfriend when she looked at him in slight surprise. "Erin asked me to look at their school, take a picture for her; she's keen on seeing a school in America."

"Then we'll go with you if it's not raining," Alexis said before sharing a kiss with her youngest sister.

Throwing her arms around Jim when she reached him Eliza said eagerly, "I love you Grandpapa."

"I love you too Eliza," Jim told her, hugging her close. "And I'm eager to hear more about Japan."

"Good," Eliza said with a smile before she shared a kiss with him and went to her grandmother. "And I love you too Gram."

"I love you kiddo and I'm very happy you're back home," Martha said with a smile as she embraced her.

Sharing a kiss with her Eliza let her mother pick her up before she waved to Louis and said shyly, "Night."

"Good night," the young man said with a smile. When the four had left he said to Alexis, "She's adorable… just like Erin at that age."

"That would stand to reason, she's part of your family," Jim said, hesitating slightly.

"I may not be related by blood to the McColloughs but they're family," Louis assured him.

"Do you mind if I ask," Martha said as they waited for Jim to shuffle the cards so they could start a game while they waited. "You have no family?"

"None," Louis said, smiling reassuringly at Alexis who looked at him in concern. "Me father was an orphan and me mum's parents passed on before I was born. She'd had a brother but he was killed while in jail for… the Troubles. Me da said that it was that that killed my grandparents; they died of broken hearts since my Uncle Michael was well loved."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jim said. "Do you mind the English?"

Shaking his head firmly Louis said, "I can't forgive the taking over of the country in the past but that was the past. Me mam is a lovely woman and she's as invested in Northern Ireland returning home as anyone. And I do love my sister."

"You go back and forth between me and my," Martha said.

"School in England," Louis told her with a smile. "My Irish goes in and out with that." He then said, "You've an interesting family," though he was looking at his girlfriend when he said that.

"I told you," Alexis said. "And speaking of that I'm so glad we're all together again for the month."

"We'll see you in the city right?" Jim asked.

"You don't need to take us to dinner Jim," Alexis said.

"I'd love to," Beckett's father assured her. "Because Martha is having us; your grandparents," he explained, saying the last word slowly. "Take you to dinner."

"Oh I didn't know it was you two, then that's fine," Alexis said, smiling. "So should we start?"

"They'll be a while so we should," Martha said before she put down the first card.

At the same time upstairs Julia and Eliza were settling down in the latter's tub, having decided to take one together.

"At some point," Castle began, sitting down while Beckett was taking care of washing their youngest's hair. "Well… would they have to love?"

Not surprised when Eliza tried to turn her head to look at her in confusion Beckett said, "That would be more up to Julia."

"What would?" she asked as she was getting conditioner on her hair.

"When you get older if you want to keep taking baths with your sister," Castle said. "With your mom's help of course."

"Why Daddy?" Eliza asked.

Shrugging Castle said, "Just because."

"It's 'cause I'm gonna look more like a woman," Julia told her little sister. "You can say that to her," she told her father in protest.

"I wasn't sure she'd understand," Castle explained.

"I think she knows Rick," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"I know you grow up to be a lady," Eliza said. "I don't look like the statues."

"It's…" Castle started to say before he trailed off, not sure how to reply exactly to that.

"They can tell," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when, after she'd rinsed the conditioner from her youngest's hair, that Eliza turned quickly to her. "Yes sweetie," she told her simply, smiling at her.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked though she was hesitant.

"When you have a baby," Beckett said, glancing at her husband and seeing he was watching her interestedly. "That's how you nurse it."

"Oh… like Rebecca did for Dani," Eliza said.

"Right," Beckett replied.

"Did you do that for me?" Eliza then said shyly but smiling.

"Of course," Beckett said. When Eliza looked at her father she told her, "He couldn't nurse you but when you were older he fed you from a bottle." She smiled at her husband and said, "And he kept close when I was nursing too."

"Can we play?" Eliza asked. "And why Daddy?"

"Not today," Castle said as he went over to help Eliza out. "And I did that so I could watch you and help your mom if she needed it."

"Okay?" Beckett asked as Castle took Eliza into the bedroom.

"Yeah is it… weird to nurse a baby?" Julia asked softly, knowing her cheeks were on fire asking that question.

"At first yes," Beckett replied. "But that's very brief," she then continued as she watched Julia dress on her own. "It's a wonderful way to bond with your baby."

Smiling Julia then said, "You always smiled at Lizzy when you were doing that. You were happy."

"I still am even though you two are eating solid food," Beckett assured her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She wasn't surprised when Julia hugged her and she told her, "I'm a very lucky mother."

"Good," Julia said quickly. She looked at her father as he came in with Eliza and said, "You too?"

"Of course," Castle said as he and Eliza had been able to hear easily. "Though I'm your father. What?" he then asked as the girls giggled.

"I think they were expecting you to say that in a Darth Vader voice," Beckett said when they then began to brush their teeth. They were soon finishing and after they'd gone out to the bedroom she picked up Eliza to set her on the bed.

The little girl turned to Rita and Macca that were on the end of her bed, hugging them both and kissing the sides of their head. "I love you Rita, Macca now you can sleep in your beds."

"I'm sure they're happy about that," Castle commented as their tails were wagging.

"I love you too Lizzy," Julia said as she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her sister.

"Love you Jules, night," Eliza replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you're happy to be in your own bed too," Castle said to the little girl as he pulled the covers over her legs. "So sleep tight sweetheart and I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza said, hugging him tightly before they shared a kiss. She smiled at her mother as she came to her, sitting on the edge of the bed where her sister and father had and said, "I have to sleep?"

"I'm afraid you do sweetie," Beckett said, smiling back at her. She embraced her tightly and kissed the side of her head before telling her, "Sweet dreams and I love you too."

"Love you Mommy," Eliza said, sharing a kiss with her before she lay down to let her mother tuck her in.

"No surprise there," Castle said quietly after he, Beckett, Julia and Macca had left the room to Eliza fast asleep.

"I'm sorta tired," Julia said when her parents both looked to her then. "But I don't have to go to bed yet right?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Beckett replied in amusement as she took her daughter's hand at the top of the stairs. "But I think we can have one more long game or two more short ones before we need to go to bed."

"Thanks," Julia said, beaming up at her before they headed down to rejoin their family and Louis.

* * *

Yawning widely later that night Alexis got onto her bed and said, with a smile, "I honestly thought my dad was going to put one of those boards on my bed to go between us."

"I don't think he'd have the chance to," Louis replied, sitting on the edge next to her. "And you wouldn't let him." He then looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Your stepmother too."

"She's quick to stick up for me when she needs to," Alexis said. "Get in bed it's probably cold for you."

"It is," Louis said with a smile before he got under the covers. "Tired?"

"I am and… I'm unsure about that here," Alexis told him honestly. She then kissed him, glad that he was very quick to reply to it by kissing her back even harder. She had wanted to do that for some time and she was reluctant to stop before she needed to. Sighing she said, "I wish you could have come with us."

"It would've been awkward; not part of the family yet Lex," Louis said, using his nickname for her he was calling her more and more.

"You kind of are," Alexis replied with a smile as she lay against him, her cheek on his shoulder.

"True but your dad is a bit unsure of me," Louis said honestly.

"He's warming up to you," Alexis said seriously. "Just give him time this month so he can get to know you much better."

"Your sisters seem to love me already," Louis told her.

"Because they can tell I love you and also you love horses," Alexis said. She smiled when he laughed slightly and said, "I'm glad you like them."

"Hard not to," Louis said. "Do you think Julia will ever remember her birth mother?" he then asked.

"I don't know," Alexis said. "I really hope she doesn't because she loves Kate so much." She looked on while he covered them and said, "And she loves Julia too."

"Did you ever tell your mother about us?" Louis said, looking to her.

"I did… if we weren't apart she would have come running to England," Alexis said slightly uncomfortably. "But she's promising to come once our last term starts."

"Mind if we just have her over in Oxford?" Louis asked, looking down at her.

Shaking her head, since she knew her boyfriend wasn't comfortable around her mother, Alexis said, "She wants to stay there this time but she might not stay that long."

"Alright then we'll do our best to make her see you're enjoying it out in Oxford," Louis said before he felt her press closer against him. He held her tightly to him and then leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips as he held her tightly.

"Goodnight Louis," Alexis told him once they'd parted.

"Night Lex," Louis replied. He brushed his lips gently to hers and then lay back, listening with her to the rain hitting the windowpane near the bed before they allowed themselves to fall asleep.

* * *

Coming out from under the water that was filling the tub Beckett ran her hands over her hair and looked at her husband who was on his knees next to her, watching her. The intensity in his blue eyes made her breathless and she leaned over to kiss him, cupping his cheek though her hand was wet. They were involved with that for some time, tongues tangling and sliding deliciously against each other. She smiled at her husband when he pulled away from her and told him, "You're sure you don't want to join me?"

"I was just going to let you relax," Castle asked, trying not to look at her naked body as she leaned against the back of the tub.

Hearing the hesitation in his voice Beckett moved up onto her knees to face him and she tugged on the sides of his plaid shirt he'd changed into. She smiled lovingly at him as he helped her and then had him pull off his shirt. While it was covering his face she reached for his chest, raking her nails over it lightly before he shuddered and nearly tore the black fabric off of himself. "Let me watch," she said as he paused and then looked at her questioningly.

Nodding and trying not to shudder and that Castle stood and said jokingly; though his voice was strained; "You know it's illegal to expose yourself to someone."

"No," Beckett said simply. "You've seen mine now I want to see yours."

"To be fair I haven't really seen anything," Castle told her as his boxers were finally off and he was completely naked.

"These?" Beckett asked him, motioning to her breasts.

As she was standing to let him get into the tub with her Castle couldn't help the hint that she was giving him and he reached up, cupping the mounds. " _Gorgeous_ ," he breathed to her in Irish before he leaned down, kissing at her nipples which he soon felt were taut.

"Get in the water with me," Beckett said, her voice slightly strangled with the pleasure she was feeling from his touch and lips. When they were in the water she wasn't surprised when they just seemed to easily slip into what they wanted to do and he was on his knees as she was, suckling at her right breast. She held him tightly, nails digging into his back before he started to roll his tongue around her nipple. "Oh god… I'm going to come here already," she couldn't help gasping out.

"I wasn't going to let you do that yet," Castle told her seriously, pulling away. He'd only moved to get to her other breast and he lavished his attention on it before he was raising his head to look her in the eye. He was slightly startled when she reached for him and he then did as she told him; through her touch; before he was ducking under the water. Coming back up he wiped away the water on his face before looking at her and smiling saying, "That was nice… but we're filthy you know."

"Oh I know," Beckett said, giving him her permission but more with her smile she knew. She watched him hurry to grab one of the washcloths that were on the other side of the tub and kept smiling as he was exuberantly lathering it up with soap. "You're a pervert," she told him teasingly as she got up to be within reach of him.

"That's a little contradictory love," Castle said with a smirk. "I'm cleaning you up so how can I be dirty?" He laughed when she splashed him a little and he leaned over to kiss her. He'd started to rub the washcloth over her upper chest and when they'd soon parted he proceeded down to her breasts. " _So… beautiful_ ," he breathed to her. He saw the slight flush to her cheeks and smiled for a moment saying, " _You believe me right_?"

" _Don't worry_ ," Beckett assured him. " _I can tell you're serious, especially when you speak in Irish_."

" _I do my best_ ," Castle replied, a little distracted as he went down to her abdomen. He breathed out heavily at the way her skin looked as her muscles moved to his touch and told her, "I think I still have a hard time believing you're real." He jumped when she pinched his hip; though it wasn't hard; and smiled saying, "Okay so you are but you know what… you just prove I am one lucky son of a bitch."

"Language Castle," Beckett said teasingly as he helped her rinse off. When she was clean she then moved up onto the ledge behind the back of the tub and watched him wash everything he hadn't been able to reach before because of the water. She shivered as he was quick to rinse her feet off first so he could kiss them, each touch almost making her literally melt. She sighed when he pulled her then into the water with him and they began to lovingly kiss before she pulled away from him first. She then grabbed the other washcloth and proceeded to lather it up, washing her husband's chest.

"You're…" Castle began to say before it was lost by him grunting in pleasure. Her touch was a little different since her skin was wrinkled by then but it was no less enjoyable and he was pleased when she was quick to rinse him off. "Kate," he said when she'd finished.

"Up on the ledge," Beckett told him simply. She watched him closely as he moved; biting at her lower lip as her eyes very quickly went to his erection. "Would you mind if I…?"

"You can touch," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he hurriedly explained to her, "If you come near me with your mouth I'm going to get off."

Beckett had expected that; her look to him had just been to allow him a chance to change his mind; and she hurried to move. Carefully she took his erection off of his stomach where it had by then curved up to and smiled at his groan. "You're so sensitive," she told him.

"That is!" Castle nearly yelled at her as she was beginning to rub up and down around him. He groaned as she ran her palm back and forth over the very tip of him before he needed a distraction. "Kate… you need to stop," he told her though he didn't want her to.

"I know," Beckett told him simply. She then leaned over and flicked her tongue out to the tip of him, smiling when he started to nearly hiss at her and she moved back to finish cleaning him. She wasn't surprised when; the second she'd stopped rubbing him with the washcloth; he ducked into the water. When he came back up she said, "Do you want to get out?"

Castle could only nod and was taken aback when his wife gently pushed his shoulder to keep him from following her. He didn't want to but he stayed in the water, watching his wife dry her body off before he followed, drying himself before they headed to their bed together.

Taking a moment to glance over at the windows and the rain falling there Beckett soon had to turn quickly to her husband as he was taking her chin with his fingers. They were kissing then and she held onto him tightly as he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She allowed him to fight with her own tongue but soon she was overpowering him, slipping into his mouth. She was pleased when he very soon after reached up to her towel, tugging it off which she took as a sort of cue. Stepping away from him she let it fall to the floor and gave him a few seconds to stare at her. Once he had done that she was pulling off his towel easily before pulling him so he would get onto the bed first.

Castle was slightly surprised at his wife's rough touch but went along with it before he was sitting up. He let her kiss him and he held onto her tightly before she abruptly pulled away. He wondered if he should say something but he found nothing was coming to mind as she caressed his cheek before she turned around to straddle him facing away from him. He knew exactly what she was doing so he was quick to place his feet flat on the bed before grabbing her by her hips. He groaned heavily while she was moving around him, slick and hot, and he wished it took a little longer than it did. But soon he forgot that as she was thrusting on him and he had to clench his teeth together tightly when she held onto him by his knees.

Biting at her lower lip Beckett was closing her eyes as she didn't want to look at the fireplace across from them. She tried to focus on her movements as well as the feeling of him so deep inside of her but after several minutes she felt like something was wrong. She tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous but she couldn't stop it and she began to falter to her slight embarrassment.

"Kate?" Castle asked as he felt her. When a frustrated groan escaped his wife's lips he said, "Stop, stop."

"I-" Beckett began to say.

"No, you need to stop," Castle said, since he'd already done so. "Turn around my love."

Though she didn't want to Beckett gratefully got off of him and turned to him, straddling him though she made no move to take him back inside of her. "I…" she began in a whisper.

Looking into his wife's eyes and her tone let Castle know immediately what was wrong with her and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her close. "We don't-" he started to say.

"No I want to," Beckett interrupted him quickly. "I just…"

"I can help guide you," Castle said. "As long as you want me to." He wasn't surprised when his wife kissed him deeply; though briefly. "Do you want me to help?"

"No I want to control this," Beckett said, relieved. She and her husband had to deal with a few, rare instances when her fears would make her push herself during their intimacy. She knew it was her imagination that tried to take over her, making her imagine what she would have gone through if she and Julia had been sent to Thailand. And since when it had happened she was facing away from her husband she knew her subconscious let herself imagine she was with a complete stranger. She apologized then to him, just before she lowered herself down.

"Don't," Castle said to her, running his hands down her back. "Just stay still love and look at me," he then instructed her.

Holding onto the back of her husband's neck Beckett looked at him as he'd said and felt a little better. "I… I just…" she began.

"Shh, it's alright," Castle told her as he proceeded to stroke at the back of her head. "You don't need to move."

"I want to," Beckett told him reassuringly.

"How?" Castle asked quickly.

"Fast, I want us to fuck," Beckett said candidly, feeling arousal instead of embarrassment. When he kissed her she felt much better and when they'd parted she told him, "You don't have to now but I want you to guide me as you want."

Knowing that with the phrase 'guide me' his wife was recovering Castle said, "I'd rather you took control this time."

Shaking her head once Beckett then leaned over and kissed her husband hungrily though shortly as she pulled away from him to say, "I just want to know your control over me."

"Okay," Castle said, her kiss and tone letting him know she was serious. He then said, "Start out rocking your hips, see how you like that."

Beckett shared a quick kiss with him before they started to move together again, making her moan deeply as the resuming of friction between them was swift and pleasurable. "Oh god… keep telling me Rick," she told him. But there wasn't too much surprise when her husband didn't say anything then, instead he began to kiss at her breasts and she held onto him tightly. He had begun to move with her quickly after she'd done so and their hips were soon slapping together. She had no idea when she started to bounce up and down but when she realized that she was doing so she almost stopped but held herself from it. "Good?" she asked her husband then as he looked up at her.

"Yes," Castle said, nearly hissing through his teeth. He was gripping her tightly before he ducked his head down just enough to get back to her mounds. He brushed kisses against them before he was going up to her lips and kissing her there. He could feel her nails trailing over his skin and he shuddered which soon after cut off their kiss. "Just like that Kate… little… faster," he told her, grunting as she quickly began to do so as he'd spoke. He moved his hands then from her hips and went down to her ass and cupped it, watching her to see her reaction. Their thrust that time around was a little harder and they groaned at the same time as an explosion of pleasure went through his body; and he assumed hers as well. "Ah… fuck," he swore heavily. "You're… keep doing that…" as she'd suddenly began to flex herself around him.

"Can I…" Beckett breathed, wondering if she could say her request as she was becoming breathless from her actions. But she pushed ahead and then told him, "I need more."

"You're not going to come?" Castle asked in slight surprise. When she shook her head he leaned back on his left hand and reached to her, beginning to rub at her clit as she had requested. Her hands grasped at his chest in response to what she felt and he tried to move a little harder inside of her, groaning her name as things were becoming more intense within his body. "Please tell me, you feel-" he started to say.

Beckett had no idea what exactly it was that made her cry out her pleasure, vocalizing it and answering her husband's request before he could even finish saying it. She stopped at that moment and she braced herself as it took Castle a moment to follow her example. "It was too much," she told him, smiling slightly as he sat up straight again. "But oh fuck Rick it was… amazing," she added as his hand cupped her cheek. She turned her head to kiss his thumb while it ran across her lower lip and she whispered, "We won't last long."

"We can," Castle replied, looking up at her. When she bit at her lower lip he told her, "It's alright I want to." He was a bit startled when she suddenly leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips. He groaned when she was hungry at the same time before she was suddenly pulling on his shoulders. He took her hint and moved them around so she was on her back where he began to thrust roughly as soon as she was set. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he was off, angling his hips and not caring if he looked as if he was going crazy. He wanted to pleasure her and push her as long as he could until she; and she alone; broke.

Though she had no idea what was going through her husband's mind Beckett fulfilled what he desired shortly after he'd begun to move again and she began calling his name. The ecstasy was swift and she almost didn't realize that Castle wasn't moving anymore since it took over every part of her. She was clawing at his back, still moaning his name and she felt a little dissatisfied at the same time as very slowly she calmed down after getting to her peak. Breathing heavily she said, "You didn't-"

"No," Castle said, not caring that his tone was strained. "But I can… wait."

"No you can't, start," Beckett told him seriously.

"Okay," Castle said. He would have laughed at the look she shot him if he wasn't going crazy with the desire to move.

"Start," Beckett told him in slight amusement. She was surprised when he suddenly kissed her and she tightened her arms that were already wrapped around his neck, fighting back against his tongue for what felt like a very long time until finally they were slowly parting. She was going to urge him to begin already when he did so and began to thrust wildly as he'd been doing before to make her climax. She gasped and moaned as he was pleasuring her even doing that and she held onto him firmly as she knew that he was close.

With a few deliberate thrusts that were far slower than he'd been moving Castle finally broke and he began to chant his wife's name. The rapture was intense and he only wished that his wife was feeling the same as he was. He didn't know it but she was still, feeling him and growing increasingly aroused every thrust he gave within her. It wasn't until finally he had stopped moving that he realized the state she was in. When he felt a little stronger he raised his head and saw the slight whimpers were coming from his wife. "Kate?" he asked her.

"It's alright," Beckett said softly. "Rest."

"No I can't," Castle said, moving away from her to withdraw from her. He didn't move too far and then began to brush his lips all over her body. He didn't stop when she tried to make him, instead brushing his lips almost feverishly over her. He shuddered at the taste of her, even though she had sweat a bit she was more than a little delectable for him and he moved away to speak to her. "Turn over," he told her simply as she stared at him.

Though she still wanted to protest that Beckett quickly did as he asked and she propped herself up to look at her husband over her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when he began to stroke her hair and she shivered at the sensation before his hand reached her back. He caressed her gently, slowly and she closed her eyes tightly as the sensation was as pleasurable as anything overtly sexual he could do to her. She whispered his name when his lips soon replaced his fingers and she tried the best she could to withstand what he was doing to her.

His lips reaching the small of her back Castle couldn't stop himself from flicking out his tongue, grunting slightly at her gasp she gave him in response. He hesitated then for a moment before he moved to her ass and started to repeat that process until her vocal reactions were too much for him to really stand. He hurried to move her around on her back again before he stopped himself and then asked her, "Do you want to be on top?"

"I was before, get over here," Beckett said, not in the least shamed by her urgent tone as she grasped his erection. "You better be ready Rick…" she breathed out as she got him pressed against her entrance. "Please," she begged him. A split second later her scream hit the room, muffled by her own hand as she had known she was going to do that once her husband had entered her. She was pleased when he started to thrust immediately and they began to kiss hungrily while she held onto him. She had been unsure; when Castle hadn't taken her legs; of what to do with them but decided that she couldn't concern herself with it for long. They went up around his waist and she was driving her heels into his ass to make sure he kept his pace which she loved.

Taking his wife's lips into another kiss Castle was dueling with her tongue, wondering how long they could keep that up. He got his answer as very shortly after they parted with a gasp and he bowed his head, kissing frantically at her neck. It took him a bit to get a hold of himself but once he had he latched to her pulse on the right side of her neck, sucking at it hard.

Knowing her husband was going to mark her Beckett stopped moving and then pressed her heel a little harder into his back to make him do the same. "Don't I just… couldn't take much more," she told him as she knew he was going to apologize. "I hope you didn't mark me."

"Uh… I think I did," Castle said slowly, looking at her neck. "I'm not apologizing for any bruise that forms."

"Good I don't want you to," Beckett told him. "Now kiss me lover."

"Anything you want," Castle couldn't help reply. He kissed her and they began to tangle their tongues together as they were running their hands over each other where they could. When they needed to breathe he moved away from her very slowly and said, "Can I… start again?"

"Yes," Beckett replied though she knew she was playing with fire. "I just-"

"It's okay," Castle told her, interrupting her. "I'm in the same boat as you." When she kissed him hard and quickly he knew he had her permission fully then and he began to thrust within her once more. They both groaned together at the sensation of the first one and from that point they began to focus on their thrusts. He had no clue after how long they were moving then before he suddenly turned them over, his wife above him as they both got onto their knees. He held her by the small of her back, watching her for a while before he worked over her breasts and neck until she managed to pull him with her as she landed on the bed on her back. "Close…" he whispered to her huskily.

Since that wasn't framed in a question Beckett knew what her husband was doing and she said, "Come for me Rick… I don't care if you're first." The second that she stopped she was gasping and she then said, "You…"

"You first my love," Castle told her seriously as they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm not going to come until I know you found your pleasure first." He leaned down and kissed her hungrily before he then tore himself away to look at her again. "Close?" He wasn't surprised when she nodded and he then told her, "Then come Kate, now and I'll give you-" interrupted when her back arched and she started to cry out to him. He clenched his teeth together as hard as he possibly could since her obvious ecstasy was so evident on her face and as she tried to draw him over the edge with her without even knowing she was doing that. He was able to hold onto his control for just a bit longer before something within him snapped and he was thrusting wildly again. He felt it was a relief as he orgasmed and he hoped it would last for a long time. But inevitably Beckett was slowing down and as she did so he was thrusting harder though he was nearly exhausted until finally he ceased his movements and practically fell onto her before his hands took his weight.

"Okay?" Beckett asked him softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah let me just…" Castle told her, moving to lie on his back next to her. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him and he smiled saying, "I know but you don't need to worry we'll go to sleep."

"What if I don't want to?" Beckett asked, going over to him so she was looking down at him after glancing briefly at his erection again.

Shuddering as he could tell that his wife was completely serious Castle held her to him and said, "What about school tomorrow?"

"I would say who cares but we can take advantage of an empty house," Beckett told him. "When we get back home."

"So sleep?" Castle asked, studying her to see what her decision would be.

Smiling at him Beckett leaned down quickly and then kissed him, doing so as deeply as she could before she pulled away. "I'm not there anymore Rick," she said when she quickly noticed that his lips were puckered up.

"I'm trying to tempt you back here," Castle said, trying to keep his lips in the same shape but not having much luck.

"Love look at me," Beckett said. When he had opened his eyes she was looking at him seriously and said, "Thank you for earlier…"

"I had to," Castle said, using a serious tone of voice. "You didn't force yourself did you?"

"No I just didn't like… turning away from you," Beckett told him. "I don't think I'm going to want that tonight."

"We don't need it," Castle replied. "But… does that mean you want more?"

"Yes I need more," Beckett said before something came to mind and she whispered into her husband's ear.

"Of course," Castle said as he then moved to lie on his side. He kissed her as she moved out of the way for him, staying on her side as well. When they were settled he said, "Want to do the same for me."

"Just to get us ready," Beckett told him with a smile at the eagerness in his voice.

"Yeah when you've had enough let me know okay?" Castle told her, letting his tone grow serious for that. At her nod he then reached over with his left hand and began to caress at her breasts. He wasn't surprised when she pushed her chest out to press against his palm and he leaned over to kiss her while he proceeded to rub the nipple in between his fingers.

"Oh god… I should have said… asked you to just… use your mouth instead," Beckett was gasping as she was doing her best to withstand what he was doing to her.

"I can," Castle said, looking at her. At her nod he then moved as she laid down and he took her right breast hungrily into his mouth and he instantly felt her fingers raking over his scalp as her nails dug into his hair. He tried not to let himself get overwhelmed by her reactions to him and instead he focused all of his attention on what he was doing. Very slowly he left her mounds once he'd been working over them both for long enough and he moved to her abdomen. He took his time to go over her there for as long as he could until he became impatient and slid his lips to her sex.

The second her husband's tongue touched her clit Beckett was crying out and she felt slight guilt at the same time as she couldn't help remember that she'd been planning to pleasure him at the same time. But she couldn't keep that in mind for very long as the pleasure that he was giving to her was overwhelming her.

They remained that way until Beckett was pulling Castle to her and they were soon making love again, being as rough as they possibly could until they climaxed at nearly the same time. When they stopped and were slightly calm again they were curled up together tightly, murmuring to each other before they kissed every so often.

Finally when they parted Castle pulled the covers over them both and said, "So now the trip is really over." He smiled at his wife as she rolled her eyes; though she was smiling; and said, "We have a lot coming up this month."

"We do," Beckett said. She then gave a mock suffering sigh and said, "Go ahead and list them."

Grinning briefly at her Castle interrupted himself by kissing her before he said, "So first is RiffTrax next month; good thing the girls like Louis. Oh and we can't forget that sock hop at their school next week. And next is Julia's competition and then the ceremony. And around all of that, our next book."

"Then do you think we should get some rest?" Beckett asked him before she gestured him down to her.

"After this," Castle said. And with that he was leaning down to kiss her before they were holding onto one another tightly yet again and lost themselves in each other. When they'd finally stopped he held her against his side and said, "Night my love."

"Night Rick," Beckett said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Castle told her reassuringly.

Beckett smiled at the kiss he pressed to her forehead and she brushed her lips to his jaw before she was closing her eyes and soon falling asleep. She felt peaceful and sated, back at home with him in their bed and she knew that if she told him that he'd agree with her completely which made her smile slightly before she began to nod off, safe in his arms.


	27. Nothing But Sweet Surrender

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: _The Guy from Harlem_ is a movie that RiffTrax has riffed but never live so I made that up. There are some clips and a trailer from them on YouTube and if anyone wants to check them out search 'RiffTrax The Guy from Harlem' and the 'short' they watch is also one that _Mystery Science Theater 3000_ riffed on but not RiffTrax, you can see it on YouTube as well, if you want to search 'MST3K Design for Dreaming.'

A/N #2: As always I was very happy to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so I will get to my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (I'm glad to read that you liked the way Louis fit in the chapter; I did want him to. And I wanted to show that since he played with his family Louis would be able to have no problems playing with them in this chapter so it was nice to see you liked that he liked it!), MichelleBell16 (Don't worry if you've been sick then I can definitely understand why you got behind on reviewing and everything as well as trying to keep up with new chapters. But it was great to see you enjoyed reading about what they did while they were in Japan. And not surprised you mentioned them being able to tell the others back at home about their trip; I figured a lot of readers would think that, lol. Pleased to see too you're looking forward to seeing how Louis will fit in as well as his time with Alexis. Really happy to read that you can't wait to read more of the story and also more of the series; of which there definitely is more!), Guest (It was nice to see that you thought the last chapter was fantastic. And I'm not surprised you're jealous of Castle and Beckett with the fierce love they have for each other and their family too, also glad to see that! And don't worry, if you're trying to get caught up with the series then you're gonna miss some stuff with this current story. Just the fact you're reading through it and also this story right now is pretty amazing! But very happy to see you think the stories are good and that you think the love scenes are hot; it's what I always aim for. And that you think Castle and Beckett loyal to their family and friends is worth it! You're very welcome for sharing, hope you'll like this chapter too!) and vetgirlmx (It was great to read you thought the last chapter was very good first off. And not surprised you expected the Foster's reception and Mari's impatient when they got back to the house, lol. And great you like Louis' visit already and can tell that Castle's warming up to him. It was nice to see you noticed Jim calling himself and Martha Alexis' grandparents, I figure with that much time it would just be known to the family, lol, so not much reaction there from them. But I am glad you thought it was nice of him to say out loud, I thought it would be myself. And yeah, I figured that kind of episode as you called it would happen once in a great while with Beckett though I hadn't written one for a while but that's why it was a mild one since it had been a while. And I'm glad to see you can't wait to see what happens now and that they're back at home too and now you don't need to wait anymore to see!). Thanks so much for the reviews, absolutely loved reading them all and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _(I Want to) Come Home_ by Paul McCartney, from the film _Everybody's Fine_.

Nothing But Sweet Surrender

"Macca, Rita," Beckett called to the dogs firmly as she saw they were getting a little further from her than she liked. She smiled when they immediately stopped and looked back to her before she reached them, slowing down to a walk. "Alright you two we're close so stay with me," she told them. She then gave a short whistle before they started to run and she wasn't surprised when the two got a bit ahead of her. They stayed close though so she didn't have to make them stop again and they soon reached home.

Looking over at the hall when he heard the dogs running into it Castle smiled as his wife was behind them. "How was it?" he asked, picking up the mug of coffee that had finished brewing just as she'd gotten there.

"Good they were energetic today," Beckett replied, taking the cup. She took a sip and then turned to her husband, kissing him gently before they parted. "Everyone still asleep?"

"They are," Castle said, knowing she meant Alexis and Louis.

"Then I'm taking this upstairs to take a shower and I'll be ready to help you with the girls in time," Beckett told him.

"I could join you," Castle said.

Smiling Beckett said, "You're already dressed." She then gave him a peck on the lips before she told him, " _Maybe tonight_."

" _I hope so_ ," Castle said seriously.

Brushing her lips to his then she went over to the stairs but before she could go to hers and Castle's room Beckett peeked in at Julia and Eliza, satisfied they were still asleep. She hurried down the hall then and got into the shower after finishing off her coffee, feeling a slight pang of regret that Castle wasn't joining her. Shaking that off the best she could she then turned her attention to cleaning up as she did want to wake up their daughters with him.

Outside in the kitchen Castle got the last items needed to make omelets before he headed up the stairs going into the master bedroom. "Hey, all set?" he asked, seeing that his wife was pulling on her boots as she sat on the edge of her side of the bed.

"I am, am I running late," Beckett asked as she stood up then and grabbed her watch off her nightstand.

"No you're good," Castle said, waiting for her to walk over to him. Once she had he wrapped his arms around her and told her, "You owe me."

"I think I know by now," Beckett said in amusement. "Every time I go out to run while you're still asleep…" She trailed off then and leaned over to him, kissing him as he met her before they were carefully rolling their tongues around each other. They did that for a while before she was carefully pulling back and smiling at him. "Good?"

"Not really but I hope," Castle started to say. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him questioningly when he didn't continue and he told her, "I might make you breakfast tomorrow."

"Pervert," Beckett said, pushing his shoulder though she was smiling. She then leaned over and kissed him quickly before saying, "You will."

"Perfect," Castle said seriously before she took his hand and led him over to their oldest's room.

"Oh she's up already," Beckett said with a smile as they stepped inside to find that Julia was watching them.

"I just woke up," the girl said softly before she sat up, smiling at them.

"Are you good to get dressed?" Castle asked her.

"Yep you can get Eliza," Julia replied.

"Let me tell them to get up," Castle said, going to Alexis' door. "Hey kiddo, we're going to head down for breakfast."

"We're up," Alexis called from inside.

"What do you want on your omelets?" Castle asked her. When he heard their orders he then went over with his wife to Eliza's room seeing the little girl was still fast asleep.

"Sweetie," Beckett said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Hi Eliza, good morning."

"Morning Mommy," the little girl replied sleepily as she blinked at her mother. She sighed and then sat up before she saw Castle, smiling at him. "Morning Daddy."

"Good morning," Castle told her, going over to her. He kissed her forehead as well and then said, "I'm going to get breakfast ready but do you want the usual with your omelet?" At her sleepy nod he smiled and kissed the top of her head before he left them, squeezing his wife's arm on the way out to the hall.

"Mommy," Eliza said as her mother was changing her into her clothes for school. "Is tonight the movie?"

"It is," Becket replied, folding her pajamas and putting them away. She went to get her daughter's brush before she said, "You're going to be good for Alexis and Louis right?"

"Yeah we gotta be nice or Louis will think we are bad sisters," Eliza said seriously. She was startled when her mother suddenly hugged her and she wondered why but decided to not question it and instead hugged her back tightly. "Can you put up my hair?"

"A braid?" Beckett asked. When the little girl nodded she then began to get her hair brushed and put it up before Julia came into the room. "You got your hair sweetie?" she asked her.

"No I couldn't get my buttons right," Julia said in annoyance, looking down at her uniform blouse. "It's okay now; I'd like a ponytail today please."

"Like Mommy?" Eliza asked with a smile as she was watching them.

"It's alright," Beckett said, slightly laughingly as the two turned to her.

"Actually… what if you braid on the sides?" Julia asked.

"Are you sure because it wouldn't be weird if we had ponytails today," Beckett told her.

"I'm sure," Julia replied, smiling at her. She turned around for her mother and stayed as still as she could until her hair was finished.

"Good morning," Alexis said, standing in the doorway as the girls were waiting in the middle of the room for their mother. She smiled when the two ran to her to hug her and said, "Happy to see us?"

"Yep can we go now?" Eliza asked.

"I think she's hungry," Beckett said to her stepdaughter.

"You're probably right," Alexis said with a laugh. "Come on you can go down with me."

"Where's Louis?" Julia asked her.

"He went downstairs already to help Dad if he needs it at all," Alexis told them.

"Well I hope you two'll have fun," Castle was saying to his daughter's boyfriend then. "I'm surprised you don't want to ride today."

"Alexis mentioned we'd be left on our own if we went," Louis admitted. "Oh, speaking of her…" he said as he turned at the sound of them coming over.

"What're you talking about?" Eliza asked, going to the young man and hugging him briefly. "Morning!"

Chuckling Louis hugged her back by placing his hand on her back and said, "About your sister and I, we're going to head out for some shopping."

"What for? And where?" Julia asked hurriedly as she began to set the table with her mother's help.

"For my mam and sister," Louis said. "They both have birthdays next month so we're going to look for gifts in…"

"Southampton," Alexis answered for him as she was making the orange juice; though Beckett had tried to make it. "We're going to Rowena's Kate; you know Claire's a lot like you in dress."

"Dress dress or just clothing?" Castle asked as he finished the second to last omelet which was for Eliza so it'd be hot. He made his wife's last and then went to the coffee machine, not hearing his daughter's answer.

"Dad," Alexis said to him to get his attention. When he looked at her in slight surprise she smiled and said, "Clothing, she's a little more…"

"She tends to black for dresses… gowns?" Louis said as Castle handed him the last plate for Beckett before he joined them at the table.

"Thank you and I go for whatever color will go with my aquamarine or pearls," Beckett said.

"Which are you wearing for the ceremony?" Castle asked, setting his wife's coffee down in front of her.

Looking at the design Beckett smiled at her husband before she then said, "Thank you love," standing up to kiss him.

"These omelets look fabulous," Louis was saying, looking down at his plate.

Julia smiled at his self distraction, since she knew he was a bit embarrassed by her parents' displays of affection, but glanced at Castle and Beckett seeing they were parting after what was a slightly lingering kiss than they would have usually done. "So what was it?" she asked as they turned to the table.

"Here," Beckett said with a smile, showing the pattern of hearts in a row.

"This is for your date tonight isn't it?" Alexis said as she saw the hearts.

"A thanks for letting me take her," Castle said. "Let's eat," he told the others as they were all settling back down in their chairs. They began to do so and he wasn't surprised when everyone ate in silence until Eliza was speaking to both him and Beckett.

"What are you gonna do?" the girl asked her parents.

"You know we're going out for a ride again," Beckett answered first. "And after we're not sure yet."

"How long are you gonna go to ride?" Julia asked in a little surprise.

"Not sure," Castle said. "As long as possible," he then added. "I think we can add a little more to our plot when we come home."

"I also was thinking of going for a walk," Beckett said.

"Take advantage of the weather until it's supposed to rain tonight?" Castle asked her with a smile.

"Something like that," Beckett replied. She then said, "You're going shopping all day?" to Alexis.

Smiling as she wasn't surprised her stepmother had figured that out Alexis said, "We're going to drive to the end of the island if we can, he wants to see what it looks like."

"Say what you do next week again!" Eliza then exclaimed.

"We already told you," Alexis said with a smile.

"You will be back for the sock hop right?" Julia asked her.

"We said we'd go," Alexis replied.

"I'm keen to go," Louis answered. "Never been to one of those before."

"Neither have we," Castle said. "But it'll be fun."

"Who're you going to dance with?" Alexis asked her sister.

Shrugging Julia finished her bite of her omelet and said, "Mari, Peter probably and you guys."

"Are you gonna do the Jive?" Eliza asked her.

"Maybe, with Peter and Mari," Julia answered, smiling a bit.

As Eliza was begging Julia to teach her the Jive again Beckett made sure that the two were still eating until they'd finished. She had them help by taking their plates over to the sink where Castle was washing them. "Okay go on and get your jackets and check your backpacks while we finish."

"Okay," Julia said, taking her sister's hand and going down the hall.

"We'll go with them," Alexis said before she and Louis followed.

Finishing with the dishes quickly Castle followed Beckett to where everyone else was gathered in the foyer and he smiled at the girls as they were ready and skipping together around the space there was. "What're you two doing?" he asked them.

"Riding," Julia said shortly with a wide smile at her parents.

"Horsies!" Eliza said.

"I'm sure you two are having fun," Beckett said, going to them and stopping them by placing her hands on their shoulders. "But you really need to stop, you might make yourselves sick."

"That was fun," Eliza said, slightly breathless as they looked up at their mother.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett told her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Julia and Eliza both said with a smile.

Once Castle and Beckett had their jackets on the group left the house, walking over to the Fosters where David was standing with his daughter in front.

"Rebecca and Dani?" Castle asked as they fell into step, the three girls ahead of them while Alexis and Louis followed and they were behind the two.

"They're alright, Rebecca just wanted to stay in this morning with her," David answered. "We're going to be working on a case once I get back and then I have a meeting after lunch."

"I'm surprised you're coming with us," Beckett told him.

"She was a little mad I did but I need to," David said. "Mari asked."

"So what're you gonna do while your parents go to dinner?" the little girl was asking her friend and Eliza.

"I don't know," Julia replied. "We might play some games or watch a movie or something." She looked at her friend and said, "You want to come over."

Mari said in disappointment, "My mommy will want me to stay."

"I knew," Julia told her. She smiled when her friend looked at her in surprise and she said, "We haven't been home too long."

"That's what she said when I asked," Mari replied. "But I hope we can play soon."

"Maybe this weekend," Julia suggested.

"Maybe," Mari replied. They reached the school then and inside the elementary school entry she said to her father, "Are we gonna go ahead of them?"

"I think we should," David said. "Say goodbye to them."

"Okay," Mari said before turning to her friends. She hugged Eliza and said, "See you at recess."

"I want to play horsies," Eliza said quickly.

"We could," Mari said, smiling at Julia. She went over to her and hugged her tightly before saying, "See you at recess."

"See you," Julia said. "And we'll play that."

After David and Mari had said goodbye to them Castle took the girls by the hands and they walked down the hall to Eliza's room.

"Who do you want to take you in?" Beckett asked.

"You Mommy," the little girl told her. With that she hurried to Louis hugging him briefly before she went to Alexis saying, "When will I see you?"

"Probably after we get home later," the young woman replied. "After you're back from the class," she added.

"That's okay," Julia said quickly as her sister was looking at her. "You came to see me before."

"You'll tell us what you learn in class at dinner right?" Alexis asked.

"Of course," Julia said before she needed to turn her attention to Eliza as she had come over to her, hugging her tightly. "See you at recess Lizzy."

"Bye," Eliza said before her father picked her up. "See you after school Daddy?" she asked after she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course," Castle replied. "We're having lunch with you so of course we'll pick you up."

"Kay, see you Daddy," Eliza told him. She shared a kiss with him before she was set down and she hurried over to her mother, taking her hand.

Waiting for her youngest to wave at the others Beckett then took her hand and led her inside the classroom. Helping her with her jacket and then her backpack she hugged her as soon as she was ready saying, "Like your daddy said we'll get you since we're having lunch. We can't wait for that you know."

"Good," Eliza said, smiling up at her. She hugged her one last time before sharing a kiss with her. "Have fun Mommy."

"We will," Beckett replied. "And have fun too," she added. She smiled as the little girl smiled at her and then watched her hurry over to her friends. Back outside in the hallway she joined the others heading upstairs to Julia's classroom.

"Have fun together," Julia told her sister and Louis with a smile.

"We will," Louis said firmly. "Have you gone to the end of the island before?"

"Yeah, it's pretty," Julia said. "Thanks for coming with us again."

"You're welcome, have fun at dance class," Alexis told her.

"I will," Julia said confidently before she then turned to her parents. She hugged her mother first and said, "I'm jealous."

"We'll try and ride this weekend," Beckett replied, smiling as it didn't surprise her at all.

"I hope you have a good ride still," Julia then added. "And fun today too."

"Thanks," Beckett said, kissing her cheek quickly before Julia kissed hers.

Hugging her father next the little girl told him, "What I said to Mommy is the same for you."

"I had a feeling," Castle told her. "But we'll go like your mom said."

"Thanks," Julia said, kissing her father's cheek. She waved goodbye to them all before she then went inside, hurrying so she could see her friends before class began.

Walking together with the couple outside and then back to the house Castle said, "You two are heading out right now?"

"To the end of the island," Beckett added.

"We're going to the end of the island first," Alexis said. "Since the shops aren't open yet."

"We're going to have lunch at _Burnet's_ ," Louis said suddenly as they were nearing the house.

"Oh you told him about that did you," Castle said before his daughter playfully pushed his upper arm in response. "I went there with Kate for lunch when she first went to the shops in Southampton; around Rowena's. Really good British food… to us; not sure what you'll think of it."

"I'll let you know," Louis said. "But Alexis has said it's close."

"She's right," Beckett said with a slight smile as they went into the gate. "Are you leaving now?"

"We are," Alexis answered.

"Then again, have a great time," Castle told them. "And please be back in time for us to go."

"We will," Alexis replied in a mock exasperated tone of voice. She then hugged her father after they'd gotten into the house and said, "We'll be back by four or five at least."

"They'll be doing their homework and art then," Castle replied. "And waiting for you I'm sure." After saying goodbye to the two with his wife and watching them leave in the other car he said, "I'm really happy."

"That she is?" Beckett asked as she led him back into the house so they could get their riding boots.

"You can tell she is right?" Castle asked her.

"I can, don't worry," Beckett told him with a nod. She squeezed her husband's hand and told him, "I imagine that's why she wanted him to come here."

"You said that before," Castle replied. He grabbed the box his boots were in before he watched her grab her own. "Are you ready?"

"Did it look like I wasn't?" Beckett asked him teasingly as they walked together back to the garage.

"I thought you'd be dragging me out of here," Castle said as he put his boots in the backseat.

"I can be calm when I want to," Beckett said.

Castle was startled for a moment before he then looked at her more closely and then said, "I distracted you didn't I?"

Beckett didn't say anything, merely smirked at her husband before she closed the driver's side door. She drove them to the stables and once they were out of the car she put on her boots while sitting in the backseat. "So it's early," she told him.

"Your point is?" Castle told her teasingly as he walked around to her side of the car as he'd finished before her.

"We might have a lot of time to work before we need to get Eliza," Beckett said.

"I'm aware," Castle said. She stood up and when he saw the look on her face he nearly jumped before he hurried to say, " _No, no, I wanted to wait for tonight_."

" _Are you sure_?" Beckett replied. When he nodded firmly she said, "I did too." She laughed softly when he kissed the back of her hand and she leaned over to share a brief kiss with him. "Come on, I get the feeling that Alex and Julius know we're coming."

"We've been ridding nearly every day this week, they might have figured that out," Castle replied as they headed over to the stables. When they reached the doorway he laughed slightly as he could hear Alex hitting his front hooves on the floor. "Okay, I think your horse is psychic, I really do."

"Get Julius," Beckett said since his horse had stuck its head out of its stall by then. She went in to Alex and got him ready before taking him out just before her husband was coming out with her. "I think he knows," she told her husband.

"He seems to be behaving," Castle said, watching her as they walked.

"He knows my jacket is open," Beckett explained.

"Oh then yeah, he knows," Castle replied. They were out by then in the stable yard and he waited for her to get on Alex, staying off his stallion in case she needed his help. But she was soon on her saddle and he got onto Julius easily, gently tugging the reins to the side before they walked to the beginning of the trail.

Beckett was quiet, reading Alex's mood before she told her husband, "Ready?"

"He's ready," Castle said with a nod. With that he waited for his wife to begin and he was following her right after, able to quickly catch up to her. He bowed his head down towards the stallion's neck and he and Beckett rode in silence, galloping until they reached the stream. Just before it he started to slow down Julius and watched his wife do the same before they came to a complete stop.

Beckett was going to get down from Alex when Castle dismounted first and she smiled saying, "You don't need to do this."

Not replying to that Castle reached up to her until she slipped down into his arms. He had been tempted to hold onto her but his wife was soon slipping away from him before he handed her Julius' reins. "You-" he started to say in surprise when he saw that she'd dropped both reins, the horses drinking at the water. But before he could say much more than that she was throwing her arms around him and kissing him hungrily. He was holding on to her tightly by the small of her back before he then reached up, starting to stroke her hair gently.

After a while Beckett pulled away shivering before she whispered, "I wasn't planning on this."

"You don't need to, it'll just happen," Castle murmured, kissing around her neck since it was exposed that day.

Sighing Beckett whispered, "You're talking from experience aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Castle breathed out before he gently brushed his lips against hers. "But you have that same experience, especially after all this time with me."

"Hmm, it still surprises me," Beckett confessed.

"I am so glad you came to that party," Castle said, looking into your eyes then. "A lot I needed to assist you with. Mainly showing you that doing this doesn't make you weak…"

Beckett had wanted to respond to that but her husband cut that off by kissing her and deeply. She held back onto him in a tight embrace and they were soon tilting their heads back and forth as their tongues dueled a little hungrily in her mouth. Parting eventually she sighed and said, "You're too confident."

"You want me to be unsure?" Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when his wife just gave him a look and he said, "Just checking to make sure."

Sighing Beckett looked down at the creek before she glanced to their horses. "They're alright," she said as she knew that he was watching her. "They would let us know if they wanted to continue."

"They will soon," Castle told her, eyeing his stallion. He then turned to Beckett and said, "You think we should include this now?"

"In our book?" Beckett asked since they'd talked about having Moor and Green ride horses as well though she had deflected it.

"Love they're us, there's no denying it and I'm fairly sure that everyone knows that," Castle told her simply. "So I say let's have Moor surprise her so she can't push him away as you had us write before."

Beckett was thinking about that before she then said, "Okay but we need to have Green hesitant." She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't look pleased before she then added saying, "But then have her accept it."

"Want to role play that scene?" Castle suggested.

Unable to help it Beckett was smiling at the hesitancy in his voice and she said, "We're kissing?"

"If it comes up then I say roll with it," Castle said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Beckett said, pretending to sound annoyed though she was used to them doing those scenes by then. She sighed and went over to Alex, putting her hand on his neck before Castle walked up to her and spoke to her at the same time.

"I can't really understand why you mind me coming out with you here," Castle said, waiting to speak until he was sure that his wife was ready.

"You know why Paul," Beckett said, trying not to smile since she knew he preferred them saying the last names instead of the first. "This is my sanctuary; I don't want you goofing off. Especially not with the horses."

"Why do you automatically assume I'll goof off?" Castle said.

"You think we should do that?" Beckett asked.

"I'll reiterate Kate," Castle told her. "People know they're us so it's believable."

"Because of your criminal record?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes then Castle said, "Should we keep going?"

"Maybe," Beckett replied with a smirk. "I assume you'll goof off because that's what you always do. Don't you remember camp?"

"Try the last time we went riding," Castle told her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You nearly made your horse bolt," Beckett replied. "Go Moor."

"No," Castle said firmly, stepping closer to her. "We're riding together, get up in your saddle."

"Are we going to have them snipe during that ride?" Beckett asked.

"I was thinking-" Castle started to say.

"Race," both he and Beckett said at the same time.

"So we're set?" she asked her husband.

"Yes we are," Castle replied. "Want to keep going?" Before his wife could answer though their horses suddenly shook their heads and Alex began to move. "I think he's ready."

"Julius probably is too," Beckett said as she grabbed her stallion's reins and once Castle was ready she walked with him down to the creek. "The problem with them riding through Central Park," she told him as they looked at each other. "Is that we couldn't have them duck out of view."

"No we could… we'd just need to be creative about it," Castle replied.

"You're going to think that over now until you get it aren't you?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"I think so," Castle said. "But first…" he told her before leaning over. He was pleased and not very surprised when his wife met him and they kissed deeply. He kept that going for as long as he could since she was meeting him for every second until she had to pull away as Alex was trying to walk away.

"There's a reason I named him after you," Beckett told her husband teasingly.

"I got that," Castle replied. He let go of Julius' reins before helping Beckett mount and took her hand, kissing the back of it once she was settled. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously.

Beckett nodded to his horse and once he'd mounted she leaned over with him so they could kiss again though they were doing so briefly. "I love you too," she told him. "Let's go?"

"After you," Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Together." And with that they were soon riding off down the trail, galloping as hard as they possibly could to head back to the stables.

* * *

Leaning his head down Castle was about to start kissing his wife again when she stopped him and he looked at her slightly dazed as well as questioningly.

"Wait," Beckett said, breathing a little roughly. "We're going to be late." She looked on as her husband glanced at his watch and she said, "See?"

Sighing in frustration Castle said, "I don't know if I should be angry at the long ride we took or our brainstorming."

"Neither we'll have time later," Beckett told him simply. She pulled him through the doorway and waited on the porch for him to lock the front door behind them saying, "I have to wonder at our going out right now."

"We haven't since before their Spring Break," Castle said as he took his wife's hand and they started to walk to the gate. "And it'll be healthy."

"You just wanted _soba_ again," Beckett said wryly.

"And you didn't?" Castle asked her simply. He smiled when she slid her arm through his and he held it close as they walked the rest of the way to the school. When they were in the entry the first preschool class was being led out and behind it was Eliza's class he soon searched to find the little girl. "She's eager to go," he commented to his wife when it took little time for him to find their youngest.

"I know… she must know where we're going," Beckett said softly to her husband. That was all they could say to each other as Eliza was rushing up to them, hugging her first tightly before she took the little girl onto her hip. "How was school?" she asked with a smile.

"Good but I'm hungry," Eliza said.

"So she just wants lunch," Castle said before the little girl turned to him and held her arms out to him.

"Don't you?" Eliza asked.

"We're going to walk right now," Castle assured her as he and Beckett then walked outside.

"We're not going home?" Eliza asked.

"We're having something special," Beckett answered as her husband looked to her for that.

"What?" Eliza said interestedly.

"You'll see," Beckett replied simply before they continued on to the sidewalk and then down the street.

Looking around Eliza was curious as to why they weren't going towards downtown since they'd started out going in that direction. But when they came to a Japanese building she gasped and said, "We're gonna have something from Japan?"

"We are," Beckett replied. "Ask your daddy, it was his idea."

"You know what it is too," Castle said. When she just looked at him he said, "Okay it's _soba_." He smiled with Beckett when their daughter gasped eagerly and said, "I couldn't resist again."

Eliza smiled at her parents while they then walked into the restaurant and she watched as her father said how many of them would be eating before they were led to a table. She tried to be as quiet as possible when she saw; as they walked through the restaurant; that there weren't any kids there. When they were at their table she asked, "Can I be here Mommy?"

"Of course sweetie," Beckett replied. "Why didn't you think you could?"

"There aren't any kids here," Castle replied with a smile. "So they have a _soba_ here that I looked up online," he told the two. " _Tanuki soba_."

"Isn't that the raccoon dog that they have in Japan?" Beckett asked as she quickly recognized the name.

"It is but it has bits of tempura batter in it, on top of it," Castle told her.

"Alright," Beckett said. "Veggies?"

"There are," Castle assured her.

"Yes we'll get it sweetie," Beckett replied as Eliza was watching them hopefully. She helped Castle order their meal then before she said to the little girl, "So do you want to tell us how school went for you today?"

"I can say?" Eliza said.

"You kind of need to sweetie," Beckett replied.

"She's right; we're having dinner on our own remember?" Castle said to her.

"Oh," Eliza replied. She then smiled and said, "It was fun, we learned about s."

"And what starts with s?" Castle said.

"The sun and swimming and smiles," Eliza said. She giggled when her parents looked at her in surprise and she told them, "We had to say what started with it."

"If you knew already?" Beckett asked. When the little girl nodded she then said, "Those were good words."

"Thanks," Eliza said with a smile. "And others knew words too."

"Was that it?" Castle asked since that was where she stopped talking.

"No then we looked at colors and we mixed them and colored them too," Eliza said.

"Did that lead to art time?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yep but we made paintings that were wet," Eliza said.

"Right before school finished?" Castle said. At the little girl's nod he said, "Will we get to see it tomorrow?"

"I will bring it home," Eliza assured them. "I painted it for 'lexis."

"No surprise there," Castle commented.

"What about you Mommy, Daddy?" Eliza said to them. "How was the ride?"

"Very nice," Beckett said. "But there isn't really too much we can say about it. We rode-"

"Twice," Castle interrupted her with a smile.

"Really?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide.  
Leaning over then to kiss her Beckett said, "We did…" before she trailed off as Castle then kissed their youngest on her cheek.

"Sorry you look so much like your mom," he explained.

"Thanks," Eliza said. "Say Mommy, tell me!"

"We went twice because we had time," Beckett said. "Which is funny since we worked on our book a little during the first ride."

"Can I hear?" Eliza asked then eagerly.

"You can," Beckett said, not surprised when the little girl squirmed happily on her chair.

"After we eat for a little bit," Castle said as he noticed then that their waitress was coming over with bowls.

"Do we eat like we did over there?" Eliza asked, looking at the bowl and seeing the batter her father had been talking about along with some cabbage and carrots. "No pumpkin?" she then said before her parents both began to eat their first bites. She giggled as her father slurped a little still and then said, "What about me?"

"Let it cool down a little sweetie," Beckett replied, having managed not to slurp as much as her husband. "And so you know we just had Moor and Green talking about him going riding with her."

"You were Moor and Green," Eliza said, looking back and forth between them.

"We spoke for them," Castle replied, watching Beckett help their youngest gather some noodles in her smaller bowl.

Waiting until she had eaten, tasting the dough of the batter, Eliza was going to speak when her mother asked if she liked it. "It's good, I want more," she answered.

"Now?" Beckett said in slight surprise as she'd thought the little girl wanted to eat more.

"No after," Eliza replied.

"I think we can manage, why don't we bring the other three over since Louis didn't have the chance to go to Japan," Castle suggested.

"I like that Mommy, that's nice for everyone," Eliza said seriously.

"I agree it's a fantastic idea," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her husband. "But another night."

"Of course," Castle replied. "We'll go… Sunday."

"An early dinner before they leave?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah and then we say goodbye and they go to city home," Eliza said.

"Exactly," Castle said before she giggled at him. "And they'll have fun I'm sure."

"They're only going for about five days," Beckett said as Eliza pouted a little.

"That's a lot," the little girl said.

"I know but Alexis wants to show Louis around," Castle said. "They'll have a great time."

"Yeah… and then come for the dance," Eliza said. She smiled when her parents nodded at the same time and then remembered something saying, "Did you kiss?"

"When we were Moor and Green for a little?" Beckett said with a smile, not surprised when Eliza nodded her head rapidly. "No," she said and when the little girl frowned she said softly, "What if we said we kissed before we pretended we were them?"

"Oh better," Eliza said. "And good, you should kiss."

"I'm not surprised you said that sweetheart," Castle said slightly laughingly after he'd finished his bit of noodles. "Love," he said when they'd eaten a bit more.

"Yes Rick?" Beckett asked with a smile when he didn't continue.

"What're we going to do with her?" Castle said, nodding to their youngest.

"Play," Eliza said quickly.

"You need to do some worksheets," Beckett said. "But after that we can play until your sister's class." She wasn't surprised when Eliza wriggled on her seat and she soon had to stop her saying, "Finish so you can get to that."

Eliza did so quickly and with her mother's help ate the rest of her soup and noodles before they were leaving with her on her mother's hip. "Mommy?" she said. "Are you gonna do something while I have work?"

"I don't think so," Castle said. He smiled when his wife looked at him and said, "We'll probably help her… and talk."

"He wants to talk," Beckett said in amusement to their daughter.

"And kiss," Eliza said, nodding seriously. She smiled when her parents laughed heartily at her and she kissed Beckett's cheek as they continued on the way home.

At the house after everyone had their outer layers off Castle and Beckett took their youngest into the family room where they got her a couple worksheets before they sat behind her at the coffee table while she was filling them out.

"I wonder," Castle said after they'd gone over their plans for that night which didn't take long as he thought it would since there wasn't much detail. "When we have that race between them we should just have them even."

"You don't think it would be amusing to have Moor struggling to catch up?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk.

"I was able to catch up with you the first time we rode Kate," Castle said simply.

"He did?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"Yes," Beckett said, speaking since Eliza went back to her worksheet after she'd answered her. "Which surprised me since I had no idea he could ride… _clothed_ ," she added, ending with the last word in Irish and as low as she could get without her husband missing what she'd said.

Coughing slightly Castle said, "I did that a lot for your mom, surprise her."

"I finished," Eliza said, standing up and giving her worksheets to her mother.

Reading over all the problems that her daughter had had to do Beckett nodded and said, "You did perfectly."

"Thank you," Eliza said. "Now can we play?"

"What would you like to do?" Castle asked her as she was looking back and forth between him and her mother.

"Can I play with my horsie and you race me?" Eliza suggested eagerly.

"Why don't you do that later with your sister?" Beckett suggested. "Since your daddy's a little too big to ride a hobby horse."

"Kay," Eliza said, thinking then. She looked around the room and said, "What about the planes?"

"Sure," Castle said. He smiled at his wife and said, "What if we raced?"

"Yeah that Daddy!" Eliza said eagerly in response. She went over to where the toy box was in the corner of the room, pulling out the smaller model planes they had to play with. She hurried to her father and then handed him one of the two models that she'd gotten before they began to fly them around with him, laughing as he made his do tricks and made noises for them.

Watching the two Beckett couldn't stop herself from smiling as Castle was giving commentary and Eliza was doing her best to add to it. She felt a deep sense of love for them and couldn't help grab her youngest, pulling her in a quick embrace before she let her go. After the little girl had kissed her cheek before going back to her father she went back to watching, smiling at them again as they took right up where they'd left on going around the room together.

* * *

"Alright class," Ms. Grey was saying then to her students. "We'll come back tomorrow and finish our lesson with the Argentine Tango before the weekend gets here."

After she was dismissed with the rest of her classmates Julia went to change out of her practice outfit saying to Mari as they were next to each other, "I wonder how my sister and Louis were."

"Probably having fun," the little girl said.

"Probably," Julia echoed. She then smiled and said, "I wonder how tonight's gonna go."

"Who knows," Mari said.

Julia laughed, since her friend said that in a very frustrated tone of voice, and said, "Need help?" since she was trying to get her practice shirt off over her head.

"Yeah," Mari replied. She moved with Julia's help and finally they got it off though they ended up falling together onto the bench they'd been next to. "Sorry," she said with a soft laugh.

"It's okay," Julia said, waiting for her friend to get off of her. "Okay?"

"Yes," Mari replied, waiting until she had put on her uniform blouse and buttoning it to speak.

When she was sure that her friend was ready Julia held her arm out to her and smiled when she hooked her own through it and they walked together out to the classroom. "Hi," she said when they reached her family.

"Did you have some trouble in there?" Beckett asked the girls.

"I couldn't get my shirt off," Mari explained, slightly embarrassed.

"I think this means you're growing some more," Castle told her. "Better tell your parents you need another shirt."

"I will," Mari replied.

"And you can tell them now," Beckett said as they stood.

"Where are 'lexis and Louis?" Julia asked when they were outside and at the sidewalk.

"They're… no idea," Castle started to say before he trailed off.

Laughing softly Mari said, "Julia was hoping they'd have fun."

"They will, don't worry," Beckett assured her oldest. "Do you have homework?"

"No," Julia said. She smiled when her mother pretended to give her a look and said, "I finished it fast today at the end of the day."

"So we can play!" Eliza said. "Wanna play with me?"

"Of course," Julia replied. "Did you play with Daddy?"

"How do you know?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm psychic," Julia said teasingly. "I guessed."

"I did but I wanna play horsies with you I didn't with Daddy," Eliza explained.

"Hold on," Castle said then. "Say goodbye to Mari since we're here."

Turning to her friend the little girl said, "Tomorrow I'll ask…"

"Can she come over tomorrow?" Julia asked her parents in a rush as she realized that they'd forgotten to ask that. "And spend the night maybe?"

"If her parents say it's okay then yes," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he looked to her to answer that.

"Thank you!" Mari cried before she hugged Eliza and then went to Julia. "They'll say yes I know."

"Great I can't wait for that," Julia replied before they were hugging each other as tightly as they could. She waved as Mari hurried down the path to her front door before she was let inside by Rebecca who waved to them all. "So we can play right?" she asked her parents as she and Eliza took their mother's hands together.

"You can," Castle said. "But you need to change out of your uniform you know."

"I know," Julia said in mock annoyance. She then smiled at her father before they were going into the door next to the gate at home. She held her mother's hand until they were at the porch and going inside. She and her sister greeted the dogs before they were soon going over to the family room to get their hobby horses. "What are you gonna do while we're doing this?" she asked them.

Smiling Beckett said, "We'll be in the office."

"You want me to play?" Castle asked when he realized what his wife was saying with that.

"Of course, who's gonna be the bad guy?" Julia said simply.

"But Jules-" Eliza said in protest.

"Shh, we'll say after," Julia whispered quickly to her sister in a reassuring tone. "Okay we're gonna be knights and you're the black knight Daddy, trying to steal the queen."

"Sitting in my tower?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No the throne room," Julia said, smiling as Eliza was shaking her head. "So we're going ride over here first."

"Just let me know what to do," Castle said, trying not to sound too amused.

Beckett went to stand in the doorway of the office though she thought the girls might want her to sit down on a 'throne.' "I want to watch," she told her husband as he looked at her. She wasn't surprised when he hurried over to her and then kissed her, taken aback when he made it deep immediately. She had to hold onto him tightly as her head spun almost immediately and her knees were made weak.

"Wait," Julia said, pulling her sister back into the family room when they caught sight of their parents kissing.

Eliza nodded and then watched the two when they began to pull away from one another and then pressed their foreheads against each other. She smiled and said softly to her sister, "She's happy," since they could see their mother's joy as their father pressed his cheek to hers.

"Very," Julia said, suddenly jealous that her parents had each other. But she shook that away as the two suddenly froze and she hurriedly whispered to her sister.

Turning around as Beckett looked over at the girls Castle said, "Really, that's something you cheer for?" since they were doing that.

"Yes," Eliza said stubbornly. She smiled when her parents laughed together and said, "We're happy 'cause you are too… with…"

"Each other," Julia supplied.

"Yeah, that," Eliza said.

"Okay you two," Beckett said, relieved when the flush on her cheeks started to go down at that point. "Are you going to be my protectors?"

"I don't know," Castle said in mock seriousness. "I was making out with you, doesn't that defeat the purpose?" He pretended to jump when their daughters nearly yelled out, "No!" and he laughed with her. "I take that back, let's get going," he told them as he clapped his hands together.


	28. Nothing But Sweet Surrender (Part 2)

As the family was going through their game together Alexis was pulling into the garage with Louis. "So I'm sure the girls are waiting for us," she told her boyfriend.

"We aren't that late," Louis told her with a smile.

"Still, they'll want to get my dad and stepmother out quick," Alexis replied.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" Louis said in surprise.

"You've seen how my sisters are," Alexis said jokingly. She got out of the car then and when she and her boyfriend met at the trunk of the car she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. They'd done that some at the end of the island but not for very long and that had been the last time they'd been able to kiss. When they parted she sighed and said, "I miss you."

"So do I," Louis admitted, glancing to the garage door.  
"He's with the girls," Alexis said reassuringly. She brushed her lips to him and said, "We need to go inside but promise-"

"Yes," Louis said simply. "We have to."

"We do," Alexis said with a smile before she became serious as she realized that he was right. She'd never been that way with another boyfriend and she smiled before kissing his cheek. "We should get inside before my dad comes out and waves his sword."

"Better than a gun," Louis said as they let go of one another and picked up the bags in the trunk.

"Yes," Alexis said simply, still smiling as she had told him about Ashley's run in with her father. She then led the way, when they had everything, inside and she saw her sisters standing in front of their father who was kneeling in front of Beckett.

"Kiss, kiss!" the girls were saying to their mother. "It breaks the spell," Eliza added exuberantly.

"I don't want to," Castle said in mock complaint. He grunted in surprise when his wife made him stand but knew why she'd done that and he then leaned into her, kissing her deeply.

Alexis glanced at her boyfriend who looked a little embarrassed and she let that go on for a bit longer before she loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh she's back," Castle said, pretending to freak out. "They're back, sorry Louis."

"It's alright," the young man said quickly.

"How was shopping?" Eliza said, rushing with her sister over to them.

"Fun, we got some things for his family," Alexis answered. "His dad too."

"Can we see what you got?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yeah, come on," Alexis replied before looking to her dad and stepmother.

"We want to see too," Castle said quickly to her.

They gathered in the family room where they watched as Alexis and Louis showed them the different items they had gotten for the latter's family and for himself and Alexis as well.

* * *

"You're finished already Mommy?" Julia asked in slight disappointment.

"I told you girls I wasn't going to dress up that much," Beckett reminded them. "We're just going to have drinks, go to the movie and a simple dinner."

"You look pretty though," Julia said quickly.

"Yeah Jules is right," Eliza said hurriedly. "You look very pretty and Daddy is gonna be happy."

Smiling at how sure the girls were Beckett kissed them both and said, "Come on, we need to leave and we still have to say goodnight to you two."

Getting down from the bed with her sister Eliza took her mother's other hand and they went down to the foyer where Castle was waiting with Alexis and Louis. "Is dinner ready?" she asked interestedly.

"I think she's hungry," Alexis said with a laugh to her dad and stepmother.

"It looks like it," Castle replied before he turned his attention to her wife. " _You look beautiful_ ," he murmured to her.

"Thank you," Beckett said. She then turned to Alexis and Louis and said, "We know you know what to do so I'll just say make sure they get to bed as close to bedtime as possible and call if anything happens."

"We will to both," Louis answered, smiling at her and Castle.

"Thank you by the way," Castle told them.

"We didn't have any plans," Alexis said. "And we're happy to do it."

"Okay come here you two," Beckett said as she went to the bench. She took both girls into her arms and said, "Goodnight Julia, Eliza. I love you and have fun with your sister and Louis."

"We will," Julia said. "And I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," Eliza said quickly. "Have fun too Mommy."

"I will," Beckett promised them before she shared a kiss with them both and then watched them go over to Castle.

"I love you girls and we'll see you tomorrow," he was saying to his daughters as they hugged him as tightly as he was doing to them. "Your mom told you what I'm thinking too."

Laughing softly with her sister Julia then told him, "I love you Daddy, have a good time with Mommy."

"I think you should do that too Daddy," Eliza said seriously. "And I love you too!"

"A kiss goodnight and then we'll go," Castle told them. He leaned down and did so before he let them go and took Beckett's hand before saying goodnight to the others.

Waving as she looked back Beckett smiled when the girls were both waving frantically and she looked ahead as she and her husband went to the car, getting inside before he drove them to the bar where they'd be having drinks before the movie.

Once the two had left Alexis and Louis herded the girls to the kitchen table where they had dinner; some mini-quesadillas and tacos. It was an interesting experience for the two as Eliza had giggled at one point and told them that it was like they were a family.

"You think they were really like a mommy and daddy?" Julia asked her little sister once they had gone to the family room while the other two were cleaning up.

"Yeah don't you?" Eliza asked, surprised at that question.

"Well… not our mommy and daddy," Julia told her.

"No, one of them," Eliza replied, nodding in agreement to that.

"Oh like a mommy and daddy," Julia said. "But they're not gonna do that yet."

"Yeah," Eliza said, bringing over one of their games.

"You want to play that?" Julia asked interestedly as it was Candyland.

"Yep," Eliza said. "Is it late?"

"Almost," Alexis said, coming into the room then. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Julia replied as her sister was shaking her head as well.

"Okay then we're ready to play," Alexis said, going over to the couch.

"Is this kay?" Eliza asked as she pointed to the game.

"Oh I am very well acquainted with that one," Louis said as he came in with two mugs.

"Erin played it?" Julia asked as Eliza beamed up at him while he sat next to Alexis.

"All the time," Louis said. "Da would use it to teach her colors in Irish."

"Does she speak a lot of it?" Julia asked interestedly as she and her sister were waiting for the two to set up the game.

"She's good at it but we don't speak too often," Louis said. "I take that back," he said with a pause. "Da and Mam do that like your parents do."

"I'm not surprised," Alexis said as Eliza was the first to pick out the card on the top of the deck. "It helps them when they want to keep the conversation between them."

"Do they speak it when they're working?" Louis asked. "With the police not writing."

"They do," Julia said. She smiled at Alexis when she looked at her in surprise and told her, "I know they do, they have to have stuff they want to say by themselves don't they?"

"They do," Alexis said with a smile.

The four turned their attention to the game and they began to go through it together before they were finishing with Louis winning. The girls laughing at his expression at having won, Alexis began to clean up before she told her sisters, "One more game and then you two need to get your bath."

"And then bed," Julia said in annoyance.

"I believe there's school tomorrow," Louis said.

"There is but we wanna stay home," Eliza said to explain.

"I don't blame you I was the same," Louis replied. "Let's get your one game so we can have fun a little longer."

Though the girls wanted to protest their bedtime they knew Alexis wouldn't let them so they went back to the cabinet with all the games to get the last one.

"You think that one?" Julia asked her sister.

"Yes please," Eliza replied with a smile.

"The fish game?" Alexis asked then before the two had turned to her and Louis.

"How did you know?" the little girl asked with wide eyes.

"It was a guess," Alexis told her with a smile.

"It is, have you ever played this one before?" Julia asked, looking at Louis with the question when she and her sister went back to the coffee table.

"I don't think so," he said, studying the game. "But I imagine it's fun."

"Lots," Eliza said with a side smile. "You take this and catch the fish."

"I see," Louis replied as she took the fishing rod that they handed to him. "Are you all great at this?"

"We've had some practice," Alexis said simply and with a smile.

"Then this should be quite a lot of fun," Louis said. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Julia cried before Alexis then switched on the game and they began to try and catch the fish.

"I think I did well on that," Louis said when the game stopped going around and he held up the fish that he'd managed to get last. "We'll be releasing them right?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a laugh. "Who won?"

"Did you count how many we got?" Julia asked her.

Counting them off Eliza then said, "You did Jules."

"Thanks," Julia said, laughing as her little sister threw her arms around her neck. "So we have to stop?" she asked her big sister.

"One more game!" Eliza said in protest.

"It's a quick game," Louis said when his girlfriend looked to him.

Smiling Alexis said teasingly, pushing him, "You're not really helping me with that."

"I'm just saying the truth," Louis said simply with a returning smile.

Turning her attention to her sisters Alexis said, "Alright one more game and then to bed because I don't want to disobey your mom, do you?"

"No," Eliza said seriously, shaking her head. When her sister and Louis started to gather the fish to put back into the game she stood up and went to Alexis, hugging her around the neck saying, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, come on and we'll play," Alexis replied.

Eliza nodded and then hurried back around the table with Julia, grabbing her fishing rod and turned her attention to the last game she would be able to play before she went to bed. She wriggled a little in excitement and smiled at the others when she saw they were doing the same to her. Alexis then turned on the board and she put all her focus on the game as they started to try and catch the fish once more.

* * *

"I swear I didn't know it was him," Castle said to Beckett who was smiling at him. "If I'd known it was Brad there's no way I'd have risked hitting him. He was always very good at protecting himself."

Beckett then said, "Did he hit you back?"

"That's the best thing about him," Castle said. "He was a great friend so no he didn't hit me. And he luckily knew that I hadn't meant to hit him."

"Lucky being the key word," Beckett told him before she sipped at her drink.

"That's what was going through my mind at the time," Castle said with a nod, serious before they both smiled at each other and tapped their glasses together. It was their first and only drink before they left for the theater down the street and they'd enjoyed talking together so he was reluctant to look at his watch though he eventually did.

"Time to go?" Beckett asked with a slight smile.

"It is, we should finish up," Castle said though they didn't have much left of their drinks. He downed his easily before he looked at his wife to see that she was doing the same. Since they'd already paid he got off the chair and then took her hand so they could leave. "Still cold," he told her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know," Beckett said. "But it's supposed to rain tonight don't forget."

Castle nodded and he turned his attention to the theater they'd reached and he went to the box office to grab their tickets as she waited for him. "Okay we are set to go and in time for the slides before it," he told her when he'd walked back to her.

"I-" Beckett started to say before he was kissing her. It was a short kiss and when they pulled apart she smiled and said, "You're a nerd."

"Thank you, I am," Castle replied. " _And you're still going home with me after this_."

" _I think you should be considering more the fact that I'm taking you to my bed_ ," Beckett said simply and with a slight smirk.

" _I have and thank you, I'll show you how thankful I am later_ ," Castle said.

Beckett couldn't reply to that as they were reaching the employee taking the tickets and after they had theirs torn she said, "Concession?"

"Of course," Castle said. "We're having a very late dinner." He led her over to it and picked up a pretzel for them to share as well as a box of chocolate covered raisins which were her favorite.

"Get our seats," Beckett said before her husband could walk over to the theater.

Castle gave her a nod before he then went inside quickly before stepping into the theater itself, seeing that there weren't many people there yet. Getting the best seats he could he set the food aside and drinks into the holders before he waited for his wife. When she was coming back to him he said to her, "Don't take my drink."

Beckett, smiling, let him pass her and she sat down before grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She saw that Alexis had texted her and she read the message that said, _Girls are in bed and went on time, tell Dad to have fun_. At that point she looked out for her husband and when he was soon coming to her she told him, "Alexis sent this."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said, reading the message. "We should have some fun."

"Say it Rick, I can see it's on the tip of your tongue," Beckett said as she watched him closely.

" _And tonight too_ …" Castle said. "I didn't want to mention that in context with Alexis."

"I could tell that too," Beckett replied. At that moment the slides with humorous comments started up and she read them with her husband, laughing as the theater soon filled up.

When the slides started over again from the top Castle leaned over to his wife and said, "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

"I trust Brad," Beckett said with a smile. "But since we have time what should we do tomorrow?"

Smiling Castle then talked with her about their plans until the theater went dark as the event was starting with the theme song that the group had.

Watching her husband as the three riffers were introduced Beckett took his hand and felt him squeeze it as they appeared on the stage at the theater they were performing from in Tennessee. She wasn't surprised when he let go of her to applaud a short that she recognized as having been done on _Mystery Science Theater 3000_. Waiting for him to stop she then asked him, "Is that the one with the cars?"

"And the singing this is going to be awesome," Castle replied eagerly. He was slightly surprised when she kissed his lips but before he could ask her why she'd done that she was nodding to the screen and he turned back as the short began.

Beckett was laughing with her husband at the antics on the short about the cars and for some reason a 'kitchen of tomorrow'. She liked the comments made by the three riffers and knew her husband did as well as he was laughing heartily.

"Only one short?" Castle asked in a slight aside to his wife when the riffers were announcing the movie, _The Guy from Harlem_.

"You want to check out the movie don't you?" Beckett asked with a slight smile.

Castle only nodded to that before he took some of the raisins she shook into his hand; having already eaten the pretzel with her. The movie began shortly after and he turned his full attention to it so he wouldn't miss any of the riffs.

Laughing with her husband at the comments Beckett was also enjoying the way that he was paying attention to the movie and his reactions. She also had to enjoy the way they were sharing their laughter as well at the jokes before it finished. As the lights came back up on the theater she said to her husband, "We should watch the DVD."

"They're probably the same jokes, oh you mean to see it again," Castle replied before he realized what she was talking about. He smiled and then told her, "I agree, that was a horrible, horrible movie… but great comments." They were leaving the theater through the lobby by then and he said, "I loved that guy that kept shouting about the two things."

Laughing Beckett nodded and said, "I know, did he ever say two things or just yell about that and say one?"

"He yelled about it… went back to a normal volume and just said one," Castle said with a nod before they started to laugh together. "So are you hungry?" he asked when they were outside.

"Of course, those raisins and pretzel were a long time ago," Beckett told him. They headed down the street away from the theater and the bar from earlier until they'd reached the tiny restaurant they'd chosen. "So what do you want to do after this?" she asked him.

Looking at her in surprise Castle said, "What else can we do?"

Smiling Beckett replied, "Go home."

"Was that a trick question?" Castle asked, having to wait to say that after they'd ordered their food.

"It was, I wanted to make sure that you knew what our plans were," Beckett said simply.

Castle reached across the table and squeezed her hand tightly before he said, "You think we could have another drink?"

"One more," Beckett said. "But small."

"Not liquor," Castle said. "I'll show you when we're at home."

Beckett wanted to question him about that when their food was set in front of them and she picked up her breakfast burrito since they'd stopped at a local Mexican place. It was one they got those burritos at exclusively since it was so good and she wasn't surprised when they were eating in silence for some time. "What do you have in mind love?" she asked eventually.

"Like I said you'll see," Castle told her simply. "But I was thinking just now we should do this again," he said.

"I agree but does it need to be for RiffTrax?" Beckett asked him.

"I do," Castle said simply. "But not just for that," he added. "I'm just saying we should go to all the live showings for it that they have."

"We won't be able to do that until October," Beckett replied.

"I know, I'll miss checking out the one they have in July," Castle said with a nod. "But since it's watching RiffTrax and renewing my vows with you…" he said as he was pretending to consider as he raised and lowered his hands in turn. "I'll skip the first. But October…"

"Yes we'll get the tickets tomorrow," Beckett assured him with a smile. "And December too don't forget."

"Oh man, you remember that movie right?" Castle asked as they'd heard the choice for December.

"Yes," Beckett said with a soft laugh since they'd seen it in a preview before the performance had started. "I wonder about bringing Julia."

"You think she'd want to see it?" Castle asked in complete surprise.

Nodding Beckett said, "You remember she snuck in to see it before."

"Wasn't that _Santa Claus_?" Castle said in confusion.

"No it was the Martians one," Beckett replied.

"You're sure you're okay with her going?" Castle then said to make sure. When she nodded he did so himself and then said, "Great then I think we should bring her… but Eliza…"

"Alexis won't be back but hopefully your mother could watch her," Beckett told him.

"She might," Castle said. "She might take that as the start of her holiday visit too."

"I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest since Alexis comes home after that Thursday," Beckett said.

"At least I hope so," Castle told her. When she glanced at him he said, "What if Louis asks her over for Christmas?"

"We'll see," Beckett said. "What if she invites him?"

"I thought the McColloughs were coming?" Castle asked.

"We'd have to talk to them to make sure," Beckett replied though she liked the idea. "And soon because they're going to want to have some time to plan that."

"Great," Castle said. "Though aren't we assuming that they'll still be together?"

"You haven't been watching them at all," Beckett said wryly.

"No I have," Castle replied simply as he finished his drink. "Ready?"

"I am," Beckett said with a smile since she'd been waiting for him. She took his hand once they had everything set and they stepped outside, stopping short when they saw that the rain that was promised had arrived. "Where's our umbrella?" she asked him.

"In the car," Castle said slowly and slightly grimly. "Sorry," he told her.

"What're you doing?" Beckett asked him as she looked over to see him taking off his jacket. "It's not going to cover us."

"It'll be enough," Castle replied. "Hold on so you stay close alright."

"You didn't plan this for that reason did you?" Beckett asked him wryly.

"No," Castle said firmly, not surprised she had thought that. "Let's go."

Beckett stuck close to her husband as they started to rush down the sidewalk, not really needing to hold onto him as they went. She smiled as he looked down to her and then shook her head slightly before they made it to the car where they'd parked it at the bar. "Are you wet?" she asked him.

"Slightly, I'll survive," Castle said as he held the jacket up enough for her to get inside without getting wet.

Beckett watched him walk around the car before getting into the back and she smiled as he was racing the best he could before he was joining her. "We might need to warm up back at home," she told him as his hand automatically reached for her thigh and he rubbed at it a bit roughly.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Castle said seriously before they were leaning in and kissing each other deeply. After they'd parted he drove away then and kept his hand on his wife's thigh, squeezing it tightly as he tried to get home as quickly as possible.

* * *

Walking into the room Castle wasn't surprised when his wife watched him set the kettle of tea on the table in front of the fireplace which was on. "Now I'm ready," he told her with a smile.

"Ready to drink?" Beckett asked as she got up. When they'd reached home, after saying goodnight and thank you to Alexis and Louis, they had changed since they were a bit wet. She had waited for him to do whatever he'd been planning on though she wished he would have let her take a quick shower.

"Not yet," Castle said as he reached her and then took her hand. He led her over to the bathroom and said, "Bath or shower?"

Considering the time Beckett said, "Shower; it'll probably be quicker."

"No lingering?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No," Beckett replied. "The tea will get cold remember."

"Sure," Castle said as he then looked down at her blouse.

"Come here," Beckett said with a smile, taking his hands to place them on her chest.

Though Castle knew she was waiting for him to take advantage of the placement he instead started to unbutton the fabric, going a little faster than he'd originally planned. Once it was off he watched as his wife undressed and then hurried to do the same himself as she watched him. "Okay, so our kimonos-" he started to say as they went into the shower. He was cut off when his wife kissed him hard and he reached back behind her the best he could, turning on the water which soon fell onto them both.

When they had finally parted Beckett let him lead her under the water and she looked on; the best she could; while he was moving around hungrily over her skin with his lips. "Rick…" she breathed out.

"Just let me…" Castle said before trailing off as she had. He kissed around her breasts, rolling his tongue around her areola before going to her nipple on the left mound. "Love," he breathed out before he straightened up and kissed her deeply.

Holding onto her husband as tightly as she could Beckett was replying to him hungrily, desperate suddenly to be with him though she didn't want to be in the shower for it.

"Don't worry," Castle said when his wife pulled away from him, breathless as well. "I don't want to start here either."

Beckett smiled before she then brushed her lips against her husband's and told him, "Should we stop?"

"Yeah," Castle said, sighing in his reluctance. He kissed her again before they stepped out and dried themselves off. He was studying his wife as he was doing that and noticed something soon after he'd started to rub his skin. "Your hair isn't wet," he commented.

"I have no idea how that happened," Beckett told him honestly and with a smile. She then quickly covered herself with her towel and said, "Ready?"

"Let's go," Castle replied, tucking his towel around his waist.

Since they didn't want to risk damaging their robes while they took a bath or shower Beckett led the way into the closet where they were both laid out side by side on the chez against the wall. She paused, looking down at the two, before she felt her husband's hand on her back. She smiled and said, "It's an odd kind of… symbolism I guess you want to call it."

"It still surprises you," Castle said with a responding smile.

"It does the same for you too," Beckett replied, smiling at him again before she leaned over and then kissed him deeply on the lips. When they'd parted she took off her towel and pulled on her kimono before going out into the bedroom. She was surprised when her husband stopped her, making her sit on the end of the bed before he started to grab some blankets that were on one of the armchairs. "You don't-" she started to say.

"I want to," Castle replied simply before he turned all of his attention to the nest he was making. Luckily he had many years of experience and he was able to get it just the way his wife liked it. Nodding in satisfaction he then went over to Beckett and had her stand up saying, "You're a goddess."

Smiling Beckett said, "Even though I covered myself?"

"You could be wearing nothing… everything and I still…" Castle said slowly as his eyes trailed over her entire form.

"Here," Beckett said as she then took him down with her to sit. She waited for him to pour out the tea and she took the tiny cup, sipping at the liquid and sighing as the warmth rushed through her. "Hmm, thank you," she told her husband when she opened her eyes and looked to him.

"You're welcome," Castle said before he distracted himself by drinking his tea. They imbibed in silence until they were finishing the cups soon after and he couldn't wait anymore, leaning over and kissing her deeply. "Kate," he whispered after they'd parted.

"I feel the same," Beckett breathed to him. She felt his hands on her waist and said, "Want this off?"

"No, on," Castle replied before he suddenly paused in leaning down to kiss her neck.

"What?" Beckett asked, slightly startled at the way he looked at her then. When he then whispered to her she was startled once more but only for very briefly. She smirked at him and said, "Just once."

"That's enough," Castle said quickly in his eagerness as he watched her stand up.

"If you want to do this then we need to abandon the nest," Beckett said, looking down at him.

"Okay," Castle said, pushing himself up immediately.

Beckett smirked yet again at him, seeing what that did to him in the way his eyes seemed to fully darken in his arousal. "Sit love," she told him before she then went over to the closet. Going to where her shoes were she considered them for a moment; as her husband had asked that of her; and then took out her heels that tied by ribbons as they had immediately given her an idea.

Castle had been trying not to look back at the closet to watch for his wife while waiting for her but finally he couldn't help sneak a peek. At that moment he then saw she was walking to him and he was surprised to be able to tell she wasn't wearing her heels yet. "You don't want to n-" he began when she almost shoved them into his arms. "Oh… these," he breathed out.

Trying not to smile at the arousal that was so evident in his tone Beckett told him, "You had the idea; you need to get these on me. Now."

Shuddering at her command with that last word Castle nearly fumbled with the shoes and was close to dropping them both before he said, "You're killing me."

"This is what you wanted," Beckett said, parting the kimono underneath her waist to expose her legs. She placed her right foot onto his left thigh and said, "Hurry."

His breath shortening at her sultry tone Castle rushed to put on the heels, grateful again for the experience of doing so for a while with those shoes. After they were both on her he kept her from putting her foot down and then gently brushed his lips over her knee while his hands were running down the skin. "Ah fuck Kate," he swore heavily at how silky it was to the touch. "You're aroused," he said. When she glanced at him questioningly he said, "The scent of it is… intoxicating me."

"Come here," Beckett said urgently as she pulled him up and to the bed. She was relieved when he was quick to get onto the middle of it, going on his knees. That made her pause and she said, "Your brace."

"No I…" Castle started to say before she was going to the dresser where he kept it. He had to get off the bed to put it on but he got it done quickly before he was back on the mattress. He was surprised when Beckett; on the bed with him; reached for the tie of his kimono. That reminded him that he was still wearing it and he hurried to tug the sash loose before he opened it for his wife. He could have laughed as his wife was speedy to tug the fabric so it was just off his shoulders but the desire in her expression was too much and he helped her move onto him. "You're perfect," he breathed to her.

"So are you," Beckett said lovingly as she ran her hands over his chest. "I want to go back to the nest."

"After," Castle said simply before she slammed down on his erection. He threw his head back as she did the same; her crying out his name and him yelling hers shortly; before he came back to himself as fast as he could to watch her begin to move on him. Since he was on his knees he began to thrust, very quickly matching the pace she was setting for them. He felt a deep sense of relief at the way she felt around him and he met her kiss that she was instigating then, reaching with his right hand in between them to cup it over her breast.

Gasping out her pleasure Beckett leaned back from him and then watched him caress each mound with his hand. She was touched at the look of awe on his face, though he'd done the same action many times before. After letting him do that for a while she then cupped the back of his head, bringing him down until he was taking her left nipple with his mouth. He suckled at her hungrily as she opened her mouth to let out her moan of pleasure when nothing came out. It was all she could do to keep thrusting against him, feeling her head spinning with the intensity of what her husband was making her feel. The force was so strong that she felt as if she was beginning to burn up and she bit her lower lip before calling her husband's name.

The near desperate tone in his wife's voice was a shock to him and Castle took a moment to decide what he could do as a distraction for her. He reached for the tie of her kimono sash and got it loose, revealing her more to him than before. "You-" he started to say.

"It's enough leave it on," Beckett said, moaning at the same time when his hands came from her back to her waist and sides. She leaned back in his hold at his direction and let him stare at where they were coupled together so tightly. She loved watching him do that and it made her heartbeat race wildly before he was pulling her back against him. She nearly melted against him at his lips crushing hers and wondered if he realized that the control had gone over to him. But when he moved from her mouth to her jaw she lost all desire to care about the thought when he was making her moan and tremble against him as their bodies were still meeting together so perfectly.

Going over her neck to her pulse Castle allowed himself to nibble at her slightly before he then went lower. He proceeded to kiss around her nipples, flicking his tongue out at them at the same time, before he rolled them directly around the swollen nubs, one at a time until he took the left fully. He felt his wife's nails raking through his hair to go over his scalp which made him thrust harder against her. Her gasp and his groan were simultaneous and he then pulled away slowly to look up at her. When she leaned over he captured her lips and nearly devoured them as they were thrusting rapidly against each other so much so that he nearly slipped out of her. "Wait," he said to her as they slowed down. "A few times… like that…"

"Yes," Beckett breathed though she was already doing so. She bit at her lower lip again with the sensation of feeling every inch of him in such definition. She didn't think she could last with that but very soon her husband was stopping making her do so as well by holding onto her waist. "I…" she started to say before she smiled. "You know I love this too."

"A more tangible symbol of us together," Castle said, grunting with every word as she was flexing herself around him.

"Want to come Rick?" Beckett asked him then with a slight smirk to her lips.

"Fuck Kate, we need to," Castle told her in a huskier tone of voice than he'd had before.

With a brush of her lips against her husband's Beckett was moving with him and together they were rough once more as he caught up to her rapidly. She kissed him, repeatedly, before she lost her rhythm some and then she knew she was lost. Letting herself continue on that path she only had a second to gasp out to him, "I'm going to come Rick! Oh god don't stop fucking me!" Almost the second after she had said the last word she was arching her back hard and she was nearly screaming his name as the ecstasy was a complete rush. It was taking over her body and she could only hope that she was still thrusting against him as she was in a daze. But somehow the sound of her husband chanting her name reached her a second before she felt his release. That shook her and it was as if an explosion went through her a second time.

"Kate!" Castle gasped out as he felt the way she was trying to get him to join her in another orgasm. He wasn't sure how she managed to do it but he was doing so, climaxing so hard he was trying to figure out for a few seconds how he wasn't passing out. Finally she was calming down and he could do so himself after thrusting in her a few times as hard as he could. He let himself collapse back on the bed, putting his hand on her back as she followed him, lying on his chest. "You're… I think I'm going to need you again," he said, voice still husky.

"I feel the same way lover," Beckett said with a smile before she turned her head so they could kiss deeply. She wasn't surprised that he was quick to respond but then became so when he pulled away from her. "What is it?" she asked as he was having her sit up.

"We need to get these off," Castle replied, pushing her kimono off of her shoulders.

Smiling Beckett said, "I have an idea," before she moved away from him to get her kimono off which she soon did. After her husband had gotten his off and the two were on the table behind their bed she made him switch positions so she was lying down. There was no shock when he quickly grasped her right foot and she smiled at him when he began to take off her heel and said, "My idea is how we can do this next…"

With his wife describing the position, which he remembered as one they hadn't yet tried from the _Kama Sutra_ , Castle knew if he hadn't already been aroused he would have hearing her talk. She wasn't heavily salacious but her tone was enough for him and he was quick; once both heels had fallen to the floor; to sink into her body which made them groan together yet again. He whispered her name as he crossed his ankles and felt her doing the same on his back. "Okay?" he then asked once her hands were on his back after she'd slipped them under his arms.

"Yeah you can move," Beckett replied. She wondered at the way the position would work out but suddenly his first thrust put away any doubts she might have had and she cried out in her joy. She moved with him as fast as she could and soon realized that she hadn't been imagining things, he was deep within her and filling her very well. "Oh… Rick…" she moaned when he started to brush his lips over her neck. "I… please don't stop this time…"

"I won't," Castle promised her, gritting his teeth together at the sensation of her sex around him. She was still tight and very wet and he wasn't sure how he was going to last with her drawing him into her body so eagerly. He whispered to her in Irish then, unable to help it as he used what he had of slang in that language that pertained to their lovemaking. He knew that she was enjoying him at that point as she was starting to thrust a little wildly against him. He then placed his hand on her waist, guiding her through that and his touch until she was back with him. He then switched to English and said to her, "I think… we need to stop."

"Oh god… what did I just say?" Beckett asked, letting her frustration seep into her tone. But her husband was then doing exactly that and she followed him as she knew it wouldn't be as satisfying if she just moved crazily on her own. "You're so lucky I love you as much as I do," she said to him in annoyance.

Kissing her instead of verbally replying to her Castle knew that she wasn't really angry with him since her tongue was curling around his as he did that instead of dueling with her. When they parted he nuzzled her lips with his own before he said, "Want me to leave?"

"No," Beckett said firmly, holding him by his back. "But… I guess we need to move."

"Why?" Castle asked in surprise. But as soon as he had said that the answer came to him and he kissed his wife again passionately before they slowly parted. "I'm going to repeat myself but-" he started to say.

Moving her hand to cover his mouth Beckett said, " _You have other ways of saying that_."

" _I adore you_ Kate," Castle told her seriously. When he'd spoken he then realized why his wife had him tell her that and he said, "Which I will do right now I fucking promise." And that spurred him to start thrusting against her almost crazily, groaning her name as she was swift to move with him. Their hips crashing together he tried to control himself but couldn't do it, especially when his wife slid her right leg up his side and her left wrapped around her legs. He kissed her harder and then moved to her neck, nibbling harder than he had before with the desire racing through him.

Beckett was a little concerned that she was going to fall over the edge too soon as the friction between her and her husband was intense but a while later she was still as he was doing the same himself. "I don't know if I should thank you or finish myself off," she groaned in dismay.

"Neither we need to focus on this," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked up at him and he shook his head before they were kissing yet again. That time their tongues were full on dueling and they didn't stop until they absolutely had to. She was sweet to him and he then moved down to her jaw, murmuring her name a few times almost deliriously before she dragged him back up to her lips. As they kissed he felt her take his hand before making it cup over her right breast. He quickly began to stroke at her and he said as they parted, "I love you… you're gorgeous… my love."

"I love you too but I need to feel you," Beckett said, running her hands over his back until she was down at his ass. She squeezed it firmly which seemed to jump start him enough so he was thrusting within her rapidly immediately. She cried out in pleasure and a sense of relief as the white hot friction between them was quick to hit them and they kissed yet again. She became lost in him then, even when her husband moved away from her to kiss other parts of her upper body that he could reach. When he stopped again she wanted to protest before he was flipping them around.

The second that he was sitting up Castle wasn't surprised when Beckett wrapped her arms around him and moved, that time rocking herself back and forth. He watched her do that a few times before she then began to bounce up and down on him. He was taken aback when she then went back to rocking before switching to moving up and down. He wanted to ask her why she was doing that when he realized he didn't mind the motions and the switch between them at all. "Ah… my love…" he hissed after they'd been together for some time.

Moving easily with her husband when he flipped her onto her back Beckett was twining her arms around him and held him against her tightly as they moved together once more. They were kissing passionately, thrusting as rapidly as they were kissing, and she felt her body throbbing in complete pleasure at the sensations that were flooding her. She stroked at his hair gently until he was pulling away from her and then kissed at her shoulders. "I…" she breathed out softly.

"I know… we need to come now Kate I can't stop," Castle told her seriously. When she nodded he fell into another kiss with her, no idea how long exactly it lasted before they were pulling away, that time because she was beginning to writhe underneath him. "Come for me my love, you're so fucking beautiful… so good… I want to see you, make you scream," he commanded her.

With a gasp Beckett was arching her back hard again and she loved the feeling of it a second before she was lost to her ecstasy. Her nails were raking over Castle's back to try and manage what she was going through and she cried out repeatedly until she froze as he joined her. His husky call of her name nearly knocked her into a second orgasm but somehow she didn't do so. She tried to take everything in at once but it was nearly impossible and she found herself skirting the edge of unconsciousness before she stopped, limp on the bed before her husband was thrusting in her wildly a few final times before they were both still. "Oh Rick…" she whispered.

Though he was nearly weak with his pleasure Castle raised his head and kissed her deeply before they were soon parting. "You can feel that?" he asked.

Smiling slightly Beckett told him, "It's hard not to. "Do you think you can get up?"

"I can," Castle said as he moved away from her then reluctantly. He watched her follow him and they moved over to the nest they'd left. He picked up the kettle of tea and set it next to the fire on the corner to warm it up and keep it from exploding at the same time. He hurried back to Beckett, both of them back in their kimonos he'd grabbed from the table before they'd gotten too far from it. Kissing her gently he said, "Just a few."

Beckett wanted to comment on that but he was kissing her too well for her to want to stop him. She caressed his cheeks before she then moved away and said, "Get the tea, I'm freezing."

"I could keep you warm," Castle said though he was already standing up at the same time.

"You have been," Beckett said, admiring her husband's body even covered with the kimono. Sighing she then said, "I wonder why Rick."

"Again with the wondering," Castle said jokingly as he proceeded to pour out the tea. He looked over at her and told her, "I think we should just be thankful this doesn't stop."

"I am," Beckett said firmly as she took the cup he was handing her, letting their fingers brush together.

"I am too," Castle echoed before he leaned against her and kissed her briefly. He took his own cup and sipped at it before he said, "Sorry."

"It's warm," Beckett replied with a smile. She took another sip and then said slowly, "You know… it's not that bad."

"No," Castle said slowly, watching her as she spoke since he wasn't sure what she meant exactly by that.

Beckett looked down at her cup and then at her husband and she wasn't surprised when he seemed unsure for a moment. She then set her cup down on the table next to them and opened up her kimono, gesturing him with her finger.

"Lay down love," Castle told her huskily as he knew what she wanted as soon as she was opening the robe. He helped her onto some pillows that he'd thrown down as well and brought over his cup, pouring it down her body until it was sliding to her navel. He leaned down and began to lap it up, letting his tongue roll around as much as he could as it was making his wife cry out heavily in reaction to him. He was going to pour out the rest of the tea when he paused saying, "Do you think-"

"Yes lie down and give that to me," Beckett said eagerly when she got the same idea he did. She took the cup and once Castle was lying down and his kimono opened she poured it down his chest, meeting the liquid at his navel before she worked her way up the trail. She wasn't surprised when her husband held onto the back of her head and he then moved her all the way up to his face. "I still have my cup," she said with a smile that didn't last for very long as they were staring at one another intently.

"We don't need it," Castle said before he guided her onto his length. She slid down over him and made him groan in pleasure before they were proceeding to thrust again, rough as soon as they could manage it.

As they made love together Castle and Beckett were kissing one another hungrily and caressing one another whenever they had the chance to. They were working together for a long time until they stopped, climaxing heavily and shuddering in pleasure as their bodies still throbbed, feeling each other while they curled up together in the nest that was mussed up from their activities.

"Rick?" Beckett asked him.

"I'm awake," Castle replied quickly. He ran his hand up her waist until he got to the side of her breast and he asked, "More?"

"Hmm, come here," Beckett sighed, pulling him back with her before she paused.

Looking at her Castle smiled at the same time and they got up together to pull off their kimonos. He followed her, running his hands over her body as they moved until he was sliding within her again. He kissed her and when they ended it he murmured to her, "I love you Kate. Always."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, caressing his cheeks. She then smiled as he looked at her and whispered, "Always," before his lips were down onto hers, crushing them hard.

They lost themselves in one another again, unable to help it as they needed to slake their desire for each other. They had no way of knowing that it would take a bit longer to get everything set but they didn't mind, enjoying every moment of their night they spent attempting to satisfy one another and succeeding so gratifyingly together.


	29. When The Record Starts Spinnin'

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback I got for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Very happy to read that you like that Louis feels good in the family, also that the girls are welcoming him too!), Guest (It was great to see that you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update! And it was very nice reading that you're enjoying the universe that's in my series of stories since I of course want readers too as well. It was such a great compliment that you think Castle and Beckett are still them even with the changes in setting and careers as you said, I still try to do that the best I can! And it was great to see you can tell the intensity of their love for each other still; that I do my best to write as I don't think that would diminish even with years. Also nice you can tell their passion with one another as well as their family and friends. And it's great that you can see their passion for what they do and the mysteries they solve as you put it. You're very welcome for still posting, I'm very happy to share my stories with my readers!) and vetgirlmx (I was glad that you thought the chapter was really good first off! I'm not surprised you can see it's different with Louis there; I did want to show that it would be of course. Glad too that you like that as well as telling that the girls like it as well, lol. And you're right; playing a tour guide to someone who hasn't been to the country at all is different as well as just the place in general so I wasn't surprised you noticed that but happy to see you're enjoying the change. And I wasn't surprised that you weren't at noticing that things look to be getting serious between Alexis and Louis. Oh and it was nice to see you liked that the others were noticing it too and also trying to include his family for the holidays too. I had been wondering what readers would think about Castle and Beckett's night out so it was great to see you were very glad they had that. And yeah, was a while since they'd done that of course so it was time to have them go out, lol. And not surprised you mentioned Alexis babysitting too, lol. And glad you don't know what they're going to do next since it means I can surprise you but also great you can't wait to find out and now you don't need to anymore!). So was great to get the reviews I did and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _At the Hop_ written by Artie Singer, John Medora and David White, the version I've taken from is from the single sung by Danny  & the Juniors.

When The Record Starts Spinnin'

Watching her husband make his way up her body made Beckett tremble heavily and she whispered his name before he reached her lips. Their kiss seemed to last for ages before they were slowly pulling away and she said to him, "You're going to have one of those nights."

"You can tell," Castle said, looking at her.

"I can," Beckett said simply though he hadn't said that in a question.

"So you… no?" Castle started to say before he framed that into a question, not sure what her respond would be.

Smiling Beckett got up and said, "Here," taking his hand. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when her husband's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as his fingers brushed against her sex he'd just taken slowly. "It wasn't enough," she whispered to him.

Gulping almost Castle leaned forward so he could take his wife's lips and they stayed together until they were ending it at the same time. Smiling he said, "You need it."

"Badly," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he looked startled and she said, "But we have the sock hop."

Groaning as he knew that was her way of getting them back to the world that was outside their bed Castle said, "You won't be tired tonight?"

"No," Beckett told him firmly. She then smiled and said, "Will you?" She kept smiling at her husband's look to her and then cupped his face with her hands, kissing him deeply before they were wrapping their arms around each other. Though she had been trying to get them up off the bed she couldn't stop her husband as he laid her down and then brushed his lips along her neck. She was tense in anticipation of him descending further to her breasts when suddenly her alarm went off and she joined him in groaning out loud at the interruption. "Well… they have school," she told her husband with a slight sigh.

"I can't forget that," Castle said. He kissed her gently but then let go of her so they could get up, following her over to their closet to get dressed.

At the same time that her parents were finishing changing Julia was holding her dress for that night up to herself and she sighed before she went to set it down on her desk where it had been before. She then heard footsteps coming down the hall and gasped before trying to run to her bed. But before she could reach it she tripped and landed on the side of it, looking over at the door as Castle and Beckett stood in front of it.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Beckett asked her first.

"I am," Julia said, pushing herself up. "I thought I was gonna get in trouble."

"Well you do need to get up so I'm not sure how that works," Castle commented.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Beckett then said, giving a glance to her husband.

"I will," Julia said.

Studying her daughter Beckett turned to her husband and murmured to him before he left them. "We're just having some oatmeal today," she explained when Julia looked at her in surprise.

"Oh… thanks," Julia said.

"Come here," Beckett said as she went over to the bed to sit down. When Julia visibly hesitated she held out her arm and once the girl was in her embrace she said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing I just…" Julia started to say. She trailed off, looking thoughtful before she said, "I don't know if I'll really look that nice in my dress."

"Why are you worried about that?" Beckett asked in surprise as she could tell that her concern over her appearance was different from when she wondered if costumes looked right.

"I don't know," Julia said, appearing upset.

"Julia," Beckett said, hugging her with both arms then gently. "You helped your gram pick out the dress when you went shopping did you change your mind?'

"No," Julia replied, shaking her head. "It's beautiful but what about me?"

Studying her Beckett said softly, "Do you have a crush sweetie?"

Feeling her cheeks growing red Julia then said softly, "No I just want to look nice."

Beckett was tempted to try and get the girl to tell her the truth but she realized she wasn't going to do that. "If you did it's more important that they like you for who you are, not your looks."

"But Daddy likes you for what you look like," Julia protested.

"Not just that," Castle commented, coming over to the doorway then with Eliza in his arms and Rita next to him. "Your mother's personality was the first thing I noticed and then I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life."

Julia smiled and said, "You're not just saying that?"

"No," Beckett told her seriously. "Believe me when I say that he's not."

Seeing the way her mother was looking at her father Julia smiled and then said, "Good. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Beckett asked, looking at her.

"Because I was silly," Julia answered.

"Oh don't worry," Castle said, setting Eliza down at her direction. "We all get like that, especially when we're growing up."

"I think you're pretty," Eliza told her firmly after she'd hugged her big sister.

"Go Rick I'll take care of them," Beckett said though Eliza already had her clothes for school on.

"You need this first," Castle said, walking over to her. He handed her their youngest's brush before he leaned down and kissed her, not surprised when she met him. But since their daughters were with them he kept it quick and said, "I'll have everything for you once you get downstairs."

"Have fun Daddy," Eliza said, smiling over at him.

"Listen to your mother," Castle said, waving to them before he left the room.

"We know that already Mommy," Eliza said as they turned then to watch Julia getting her uniform for that day.

"He's teasing you two," Beckett replied. "But Julia you'll look great tonight."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"I do because I've seen you in your dress already and you look like you stepped out of the fifties," Beckett said, watching her change.

After she had her uniform on completely Julia said, "Will you help me get dressed?"

"Of course," Beckett said firmly. "And yes I'll help you too sweetie," she said as Eliza was raising her hand in the air. "Ready?" she asked both her daughters since Julia had hurried to wash her face.

"I am," Eliza said, going up to her first. "Just brush it Mommy, please."

Leaning against the bed as she watched her mother Julia was about to ask something when they heard the sound of the dogs growling at each other. "Macca, Rita," she said sternly to them as they were wrestling together.

"Send them outside Julia," Beckett told her as she soon finished with the little girl's hair.

Going to the dogs Julia got their attention and then pointed to the door telling them, "Outside, go." She watched in satisfaction as they left and she went to her mother saying, "Just a braid please."

"French?" Beckett asked her. When her daughter nodded she asked, "You don't want your daddy to do it?"

"No, you Mommy," Julia said firmly.

"Okay," Beckett replied.

"Mommy when are 'lexis and Louis gonna come home?" Eliza asked.

"I was gonna ask that too but Macca and Rita were playing," Julia said quickly.

"Probably not until around the afternoon," Beckett said.

"Do they know what time we're going to the dance?" Julia said.

"Of course, your daddy was very firm on the time when he talked to her," Beckett replied before she bound her daughter's braid with a tie. "But since we have some time until then we need to go have dinner."

"And keep Daddy company," Julia said, not surprised when her sister nodded in agreement with her. They went hand in hand with their mother down the stairs and as soon as they were in the hall she hurried down to him as fast as she could without running. "Are you lonely?" she asked him as she hugged him tightly.

"A little bit but I'm not anymore," Castle said reassuringly as he hugged her with one hand. He smiled at Eliza as she rushed to him and then said, "You're hungry I guess?"

"Little bit," the little girl said with a smile. "But kiss Mommy first."

"Should I?" Castle said to Julia.

"Yes," the girl said firmly. "After us, you didn't kiss us good morning."

"Oh, right on it," Castle said as he leaned down.

"Wait, did you kiss Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"We saw them Lizzy," Julia whispered.

"She's right," Castle told the little girl before he shared a kiss with her and then Julia. "Okay get the table set I put everything out for you," he told the two. When they thanked him he turned his attention back to the oatmeal and stirred them before he then got the toast that had popped up before his wife was buttering the first of the four slices. "That's it that's left."

"I can see what you have done," Beckett replied, picking up the plate. She smiled when she felt her husband's hand sliding over her side and she said, "Again?"

"Didn't you say this morning wasn't enough?" Castle asked her simply.

"I may have," Beckett said, watching to keep an eye on the girls as they were distracted around the table. She tried not to but her eyes then closed when Castle started to kiss at her neck as she had her hair up in a ponytail. She bit at her lower lip a little hard when he then lingered at one point and she was relieved when she didn't moan. "Rick," she finally said as she knew they were taking too long.

"I know," Castle said before he was able to get himself away from her. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah we were a while ago," Julia said teasingly.

"Come on, let's wash up and eat," Beckett said, sharing a smile with her husband before they brought their daughters to the kitchen sink. After they were ready she set Eliza next to Castle and Julia was to her left before she and her husband sat down next to each other once the food was served.

"What do you do today?" Eliza asked before they could start to eat.

"Wait what about Mommy's coffee?" Julia said hurriedly before their parents could answer.

"Here," Beckett said with a smile.

Waiting slightly impatiently for her little sister to look at the foam on the top of the cup Julia smiled and said, "They said what they're gonna do today too."

"Yeah," Eliza said in agreement, nodding her head since their father had made the head of a horse in the foam.

"Alex and Julius are going to be so happy when they see you," Julia said since they'd gone riding on Tuesday.

"So will we," Castle replied. "And we'll go out to the stables tomorrow so you know and also before you ask."

"And Mari will go home with her parents after we have lunch with her family," Beckett said.

"So that means that they're going to be there too," Julia said slowly. When her parents nodded she smiled and then said, "That'll be fun."

"And you seem to have forgotten sweetie," Beckett said.

"What?" Julia asked in surprise.

"You don't have a class today," Castle reminded her.

"And you're gonna go with Mommy," Eliza told her quickly.

"I remembered that," Julia said, smiling at her mother.

"I'll pick you up after school and we'll go from there," Beckett replied, smiling back at her. "Until then…"

"Eat to go to school," Julia and Eliza said together. When their parents started to laugh they joined in and then went back to their oatmeal with them so they could finish and head out.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know already the answer is yes but it depends on if I'll answer."

Castle smiled slightly at his wife's response; since it didn't surprise him; and then said, "What was wrong with Julia?"

Not surprised that her husband had taken advantage of them walking their horses down the trail Beckett said softly, "She has a crush on someone."

"She told you?" Castle asked in shock.

"No," Beckett said, looking at him.

"So…" Castle started to say.

"It's more than likely it is a girl," Beckett said. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I would say either her teacher or Ms. Grey."

"You didn't urge her to say," Castle said, looking at her in slight surprise.

"She wouldn't have," Beckett replied simply. She then held her hand out to her husband and once he'd taken it she explained, "Eliza was there and she wasn't going to say that in front of her sister. If we might understand she doesn't want to explain it to her sister who is too young to do so."

Castle looked at his wife in surprise but he could see what she meant after thinking that over. "But… Eliza's young and she knows Skye and Mary are in love," he told her.

"She knows," Beckett said gently. "She's seen them kiss and asked me about it so I talked to her and Julia about it."

"I remember," Castle said as her words reminded him. He thought for a moment and then said, "But-"

"She's afraid," Beckett interrupted him softly. "I want to tell her don't be but…"

"Yeah," Castle said slowly with a sigh. "I just want us to talk to her and tell her this might be who she is and we will love her like we always have."

Squeezing her husband's hand in agreement with that sentiment Beckett said, "That's part of why I love you Rick. And I know but she needs to find this herself."

"That I know too," Castle said before he sighed himself. He then said, "We'll make sure she doesn't… get depressed about this or anything will we?"

"Of course," Beckett replied immediately and firmly. "We show her we support those we know who are gay and try to hint that we'll support and love her."

"How?" Castle asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. Something came to mind then and she said, "When I go with her for our mani-pedis I can try and talk with her about it."

"And you know how you'll do that?" Castle asked, surprised when she didn't say that exactly.

"Tell her that when I was ten I thought a schoolmate of mine was cute," Beckett replied. When he husband looked at her in confusion she said, "It was Lily."

Tensing up Castle said, "Seriously?"

"I thought she was cute I didn't want to run off with her and make out," Beckett replied. "You know May had a crush on a girl when she was eight." She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her again in surprise and she said, "That never happened to you?"

"No," Castle said firmly.

"But it did happen to me," Beckett said.

"And did it scare you?" Castle said, studying her.

With a smile Beckett said, "I told Lily that she was cute and she said I was nice but we liked Leo Willard more."

Castle laughed slightly and then said, "That sounds like the two of you from the stories you've told us." He then grew serious and said, "You think that will bring her out a little?"

"Maybe," Beckett said. "I'll tell you what happens," she said. "I'm glad I made that appointment."

"She will enjoy it," Castle said. "You're sure I can't go."

"I love you Rick but this is mother-daughter time," Beckett said. "And needed this time around though it was you who insisted I do this."

"That's true," Castle said, smiling at her. He then looked at her and said, "Should we head back?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile as she knew why he'd said that and so urgently. They squeezed hands once more and then let go of each other before she set off, riding as fast as she could before she noticed her husband catching up to her easily.

Once they had reached the stables they rode directly into the building where their horses' stalls were until they needed to dismount and Castle rushed to do so first. He held his wife as she descended into his arms and said, "I'm sorry."

Kissing her husband's lips tenderly Beckett said, "Don't worry."

Relieved that she was feeling the same as he was; he could tell even from that short statement; Castle nodded and hurried to take Julius into his stall. Getting the stallion rubbed down; trying to be calm as he did so; he lastly fed Julius half an apple before we went to give the other half to Beckett. "Ready?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett told him as she closed the stall door and fed Alex the apple. When they walked over to the sink to wash their hands she said, " _I felt a sudden… need_."

" _I did too_ ," Castle said reassuringly to her. " _Come on we can go_."

Nodding as she saw that his hands were dried Beckett let him take her right with his left and they walked to their car. She wasn't sure how they weren't running as fast as they could to it but they managed a relatively sedate pace until he was opening the passenger side door. She murmured to him that she loved him before sitting down, watching him jog around the car until he was getting into the seat next to her.

Grasping Beckett's hand tightly whenever he didn't need his right one to drive Castle let out an exhale of breath at the sight of the house and he pressed the remote in the car to open the gate. "We… are we really doing this?" he said as he pulled into the garage.

"We need to," Beckett said firmly as she spoke to him across the top of the car. She then smiled at him and said, "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Is it the horseback riding?" Castle suggested.

"No," Beckett said slowly. She couldn't continue that as the dogs were rushing to them, trying to jump up on them. She shared a smile with her husband as they did their best to calm Macca and Rita down and waited until they'd finished to speak again. "It started this morning," she told him.

"Go on," Castle said firmly to the dogs. "Go on and to your beds."

When the dogs had left them Beckett asked her husband, "We don't have too much time."

Looking at his watch Castle was startled at that lie; they had two hours by then; before he realized why she'd done that. "Are you sure?" he asked, nearly gasping for air.

"Here," Beckett said, holding out her hand to him. She wasn't surprised when he took it quickly and then pulled him up the stairs. Once he was with her at the top she nearly took three steps away from the staircase when suddenly her husband was picking her up to her cry.

"We need to hurry," Castle said in a sort of explanation to her. "You're right."

Beckett wasn't sure if she should protest or not but then decided to let it go as they were entering the bedroom. And since Castle was setting her down she lost her need to do so, turning and wrapping her arms around him tightly before they were kissing hungrily. They didn't really stay together for long, parting and laughing softly together before they met again and then repeated that cycle a few more times before they slowly parted from another kiss. Staring at each other she bit her lower lip and then pulled him the rest of the way to the bed before they were kissing yet again and hungrily multiple times as they couldn't seem to stop and she knew they both didn't want to just yet.

Looking down into his wife's eyes once they'd managed to stay apart long enough to do so Castle helped her with her blouse that she'd worn for their ride. He wasn't sure what made them take turns divesting one another but he didn't mind it in the slightest as they were soon going back to the bed. Above her he kissed her deeply until they both needed to breathe and he told her seriously, "We can take our time."

"I'm aware," Beckett replied, knowing what he was trying to do. "But I want as much as we can get."

Breathing out a little hard, from his wife's words and also because she had reached in between them and was grasping his erection, Castle moved with her help and soon sank into her. He indulged in moving very slowly until they were fully coupled and the second they were he began to thrust. With their agreement between one another he was fast and hard, relieved when Beckett began to move the same way as he found himself hard pressed to stop himself while he was nearly driving against her. He was kissing her hard but that didn't last for very long as they were so focused on their thrusts. Eventually he stopped trying to kiss her and instead looked at her a little intently before he murmured her name.

Beckett could sense what her husband was going through as she was doing the same herself. She had no clue what was going on with him exactly but she had a good enough idea of what it was as they were soon driving each other to the edge. She cried out unabashedly, knowing they had that chance since the dogs weren't going to react to it. When he followed her she held onto him as tightly as she could until he'd ridden out his pleasure first and was slumped against her, making her stroke the back of his head tenderly. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Oh I think I should be saying that," Castle said, raising his head quickly. He moved then to kiss her since he could and he then murmured against her lips, "I worked you up to this didn't I?"

Smiling Beckett said, "Turn around."

Castle knew what she meant by that exactly and he was quickly doing as she asked so she was straddling him while he held her by the waist; on his knees as well. "Again?" he asked her.

Trembling inwardly at the gentle touch of his hands on her skin Beckett told him, "Again because you're not ready to stop yet." She laughed softly when he shook his head no firmly and then said, "What?" as he groaned abruptly and grabbed her.

"Don't forget what happens when you laugh," Castle said with a slight groan as he held onto her tightly.

"No I can't," Beckett replied. She kissed him gently then and when they soon after parted she asked, "Ready?"

"I adore you Kate," Castle said earnestly at the same time that he nodded.

Beckett reveled in her control then of their position, taking advantage of it as much as she could as they were grasping one another and fondling as well. She was satisfied with each kiss they shared but wasn't fully until her husband took her breasts, making her cry out. Though they were trying to move as quickly as they could she couldn't help let things linger for as long as they could but finally it all became too much. As had happened before she called his name and didn't stop as her name on his lips was quick to join her. They held on tightly to each other during that until everything went still in the room, save for their heavy breaths she listened to until they seemed to collapse on the bed.

Feeling her husband's hand running along the small of her back Beckett shivered and turned her head so she could look at him and smiled. "That was enough?" she said.

"For now," Castle said slowly. When she still smiled at him he couldn't help but shudder in pleasure and then went to her to kiss her before he said, "It's what you want."

Pleased he hadn't said that in the form of a question Beckett brushed her lips gently to his before she said, "I would let you know."

"Of course," Castle said with a nod before he moved closer to her and moved her so he could hold her. "How much time do we have?" he asked after they were silent for a while.

"Enough," Beckett said before she got up. She watched as Castle scrambled to do the same and then smiled before she said, "I wonder why you're like this today," as they were lying back against the pillows propped up.

"No idea," Castle said simply as his right hand was cupped firmly over her breast. "So what did you want to do with Eliza after lunch?"

"We'll talk about that later," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she knew he was deliberately changing the subject to one she didn't want to talk about when they were naked. "You don't want to talk about the book?"

"Oh good point," Castle replied, looking up at the ceiling. He was distracted then when his wife moved his hand to her side and smiled at her before he kissed her deeply.

Fighting with his tongue, though they weren't too strident in doing that, Beckett was first to pull away before she then said, "You know what I thought."

"I have no idea," Castle said, studying her as he then began to stroke her hair.

Smiling at that action Beckett said, "We had the time."

It took Castle only a moment to realize what she was talking about and he kissed her again in response before he told her, "Would you have wanted to?"

"I think we may have managed," Beckett said, smiling slightly that time.

Castle watched her lay her head back against his shoulder and then said, "This is nice though."

"It is," Beckett said with a sigh of pleasure as he returned to stroking her hair though that time he was gently running his fingers through the locks. She then said, "I wish I'd picked out pants to wear for tonight."

"You could have dressed up like Sandy at-" Castle started to tell her.

"I'm not dressing up like they did at the end of _Grease_ and neither are you," Beckett said.

"Come on," Castle said, watching his wife sit up then, looking down at him.

"I told you no Rick, you're lucky I'm wearing the Paso Doble dress for Halloween," Beckett told him with a smirk. She watched him race to come face to face with her before they were kissing and she wrapped her arms around him as they pressed against one another, slightly rubbing against each other at the same time. She easily lost herself in her husband but was jolted away from him when her alarm went off. Sighing she said, "Every time."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Castle asked with a smile as he watched her grab her phone.

"Probably but stop touching my ass Rick," Beckett said wryly, rolling her eyes. She wasn't surprised when he didn't and instead slapped her, very lightly, before she told him, "At least you remembered we need to go."

"Can't forget Eliza," Castle replied easily, moving to his side of the bed to sit on the edge. Watching her grab fresh clothes he said, "I can't help you?"

Beckett smiled; knowing he was talking about lunch; and then said, "No you're going to play with Eliza."

"Okay," Castle said. He laughed when she stepped back out to the bed, throwing a shirt in his face. Standing up he then went to get the rest of his clothing on and when his wife slapped his ass he said, "Really?"

"I can't touch?" Beckett said simply before she went into the bathroom.

"No you can, just warn me," Castle told her as he followed and combed his hair that she'd mussed quickly.

"And take away any fun I'd have with that?" Beckett said. "You're not the only one who can enjoy that."

"Really?" Castle asked. When his wife just gave him a smile he leaned over to her and exchanged a kiss with her before they then walked together out of the bathroom and then over to the stairs to make their way over to their daughters' school.

* * *

"You have to tell me what it's like," Mari said.

"Don't worry," Julia replied as they made their way to the stairs down to the bottom floor of the elementary school. "But this feels really weird."

"We'll go back to normal next week," Dawn said. "You're excited for the dance still right?"

Smiling at her friend who was walking with them Julia then said, "Of course, you got your costume all set?"

"Yep you too?" Dawn asked Mari.

"Of course," the little girl replied. They were soon stepping outside and she saw their parents were talking together down on the sidewalk so she said, "I'll see you guys later at the hop!" When Mari and Dawn said goodbye to her she made her way to her mother and said, "We're ready to go?"

"If you are then yes we're going to go," Beckett replied, reaching out and taking her hand. They then walked together the car and she said, "Your sister said she's jealous of you."

"Did you tell her she'll get to do that when she's old enough?" Julia asked.

"I did but she's still jealous," Beckett said with a smile. When they were set in the car and making their way to the salon she would go to; usually with Lily and Rebecca; she said, "Do you know what color you want to paint your nails?"

"I do but you'll see when we get there," Julia said before smiling at her mother who looked at her in the rearview mirror.

Since the salon wasn't too far from the school Beckett was pulling into a parking spot at it shortly after that. Taking her daughter up to the door she said, "You don't want to change?"

"That's okay," Julia said softly. She then looked down at her feet and said, "What about my pants?"

"You can roll them up," Beckett assured her. "I'll have to do the same with mine."

Julia nodded before they then went inside and she watched her mother talk to the woman behind a counter, giving their names. She held onto her mother's hand tightly as they were led over to two chairs with small tubs for their feet.

"Take off your shoes and socks sweetie," Beckett told her, smiling at her as she could see her nervousness.

"Do you know what color nail polish you would like for your hands and feet?" the woman who'd led them to the chairs asked.

"I'd like light blue colors," Beckett said with a nod.

"Can I just get clear for my fingers and blue for my toes?" Julia asked shyly.

When she had nodded to the woman; who left; Beckett said to her daughter as they soon took off their socks and then went onto the chairs, "Why just clear?"

"I wanted blue but it won't go with my dress tonight," Julia said before sighing as she slipped her feet into the hot water. "And I'm wearing socks so I can get blue there."

"Good idea," Beckett replied.

"You're gonna wear blue on everything?" Julia asked.

"That's the idea," Beckett said with a smile.

"Does Daddy like when you paint your nails?" Julia said.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said. "It's not that important but he makes sure he comments on it."

"That he likes it?" Julia asked.

Beckett couldn't answer at that moment as the worker was coming over to them with another person, both holding boxes with bottles of blue nail polish. She picked her own, a pale blue that was nearest to the color of her dress before she looked over at her oldest to see what color she'd picked out.

"Does it look good?" Julia asked her mother with a smile when they were left alone with their bottles.

"It does, I know you like that shade," Beckett replied with a nod. It was a cerulean hue but not the only one her daughter liked. She then glanced over at the workers who were going to be helping them to make sure they were still waiting for their feet to soak.

"I know what you're gonna say Mommy," Julia told her mother when she'd turned back to her. She smiled at her a little when she looked startled and said, "I could guess and I thought you were going to ask me."

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Beckett asked. When Julia bit at her lower lip, looking hesitant, she smiled and then said, "Can I tell you something only your daddy knows… well, one other person but I've only told him because I just remembered it."

"Okay," Julia said, looking interested as she wasn't sure what her mother was going to tell her.

"When I was your age I thought a girl I knew from my class was cute," Beckett related.

"And Daddy knows that?" Julia asked, her eyes wide in her shock.

"I told you that I told him about it," Beckett said with a smile.

"Who was the girl?" Julia asked.

"Lily," Beckett said.

"You… Lily?" Julia repeated in her shock.

"She knows," Beckett told her with a nod. "And she's fine with it because I just thought she was cute." She then smiled and said, "I'm sure if Skye heard this story she'd tell me she would have given Lily her first kiss." She hadn't planned to add that but realized her daughter might think she was telling her she'd end up liking boys like she herself had done.

"She would," Julia said with a smile. "But I think she said she was gonna give you your first kiss." When her mother looked at her in surprise she laughed softly and told her, "I know Skye thinks you're… pretty."

"So does your daddy," Beckett replied.

"That doesn't bother you?" Julia asked softly.

"No," Beckett said. "That's who she is and she's still my friend… like a sister to me."  
"Since everyone who doesn't know you thinks you're sisters," Julia said with a wide smile.

"That's true," Beckett said. "So tell me about your crush, are they cute?"

Julia smiled widely and said; since she knew her mother wasn't going to ask for details; "Yeah they are really."

"And you know them?" Beckett asked.

"I do," Julia said softly. "But I'm still young aren't I?"

"Not to have a crush," Beckett said.

Though the workers were coming back to them to drain the water from under them Julia asked, "What was your first crush?"

"It was a boy named Scott Andersen," Beckett replied as she watched the woman in front of her getting her feet dry. "He was very sweet and…"

"What is it?" Julia asked as her mother didn't continue.

Smiling then Beckett said, "I just realized he looked a little like your daddy."

"He had blue eyes?" Julia asked. She wasn't surprised when her mother nodded and then said, "Did you tell Daddy about him?"

"I did," Beckett replied. "And he thought that meant I was waiting for him… also looking for him," she said after pausing when a couple workers came over to work on their hands.

"I think you were," Julia said. She looked down at the woman that was working on her feet and then said to her mother, "Since you went to get him." She studied the slight smile on her mother's face and then asked, "Why did you? You could have asked _Tio_ Javi and Uncle Kevin to go get him."

"I could have," Beckett said with a smile. "But I did want to meet him since I didn't get the chance to before."

"But you were very…" Julia began.

"I had to be, he was a possible suspect," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her daughter just gave her a look and she said, "Okay so I was a little interested in him."

"Interested? Mommy," Julia said in exasperation. "You kiss Daddy like you do and you just say that. No."

Beckett had to fight her laughter at her daughter's tone but she managed to calm down and said to her, "I didn't want to think about that at the time."

"Yeah," Julia said. "I kinda wish you had gone to dinner with him."

"I'm making up for that now sweetie," Beckett replied.

"So is Daddy," Julia told her.

"Exactly," Beckett said with a smile. She saw that the worker was painting Julia's toes and she asked, "What do you think?"

"It's weird… but they look nice," the girl said quickly in case the worker thought she was insulting her.

"They do," Beckett agreed.

"How long are we staying at the dance?" Julia asked after they were quiet for a while.

"Until it's over," Beckett said. "I'm not kidding," she said. "Remember this is the first one they brought back so we want you to have the chance to enjoy it."

"Thanks," Julia said seriously. She then smiled and said, "Are you gonna dance with others?"

"Of course but only the men I know," Beckett replied. She then said, "Which is what I do when we're at dances like this."

"Think I could go to the Valentine's Day dance you have next year?" Julia asked.

"I don't think so sweetie," Beckett replied as the women at their toes had finished. She had to wait to continue that as the women working on their hands finished soon after and she went with her daughter to the dryers saying, "We can leave after this."

"We get to take these slippers?" Julia asked, looking at the thin flip flops they'd been given.

"We do," Beckett replied. "But they're not going to last."

"That's okay," Julia answered. "I just want to show Lizzy." She then thought of something and said, "What about Alexis and… everyone else."

"They'll be coming a little later," Beckett said. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you but they're going to leave at about three so they'll get here at four thirty. It's three ten so they're already on the way." She wasn't surprised when her oldest looked pleased and she then told her, "What about homework?"

"I don't have any," Julia replied. "Because of the dance so I can play with Lizzy and Grandpapa all during the weekend."

"I'm not surprised you thought of that already," Beckett said. "So what did you think?" she asked as she knew they were almost ready to go.

"It was a lot of fun," Julia replied. "Thanks for bringing me."

"You're welcome, I wanted you to have the chance," Beckett said.

"Can I come again?" Julia said hopefully.

"Hold on, let me pay so we can get going," Beckett said as she looked at her fingernails and could tell they were dry. She wasn't surprised when her daughter was waiting impatiently as she turned to her from the register and she said once they were outside, "Your daddy has been talking about coming with us on one of our visits."

"Yeah, 'lexis talked about him going," Julia said. "That's not… weird?"

"A lot of men do that in the city," Beckett said. "You do know this is a good way to keep sanitary right? Well for your nails and toes."

Nodding Julia said, "You don't think it makes him less…"

"Manly?" Beckett asked. She smiled at her oldest's hesitant nod and answered, "No; just because he takes care of himself doesn't mean he's not a man. All he does is get the treatment, no polish and we've talked while we're going through that."

"Like we did," Julia said.

"Like we did," Beckett echoed. She was in the driver seat of the car by then and said, "So would you like him to join us?"

"That would be fun but you and Daddy need to sit next to each other," Julia said.

Beckett couldn't stop the laughter in her voice as she said, "We will. For now let's see what your daddy and sister got up to while we were gone."

"Hopefully they didn't make a mess in the house," Julia said. She and her mother; stopped at a red light; looked at one another in the mirror and then began to laugh heavily as they continued through the intersection on their way home.

* * *

"Alright steady with your arm sweetheart," Castle said to his daughter. "And… let go." He watched her let go of the string on her bow and he clapped as she managed to get the arrow to the target. "Very nice."

"Now your turn Daddy," Eliza said firmly. "You said you were gonna do that."

"I did," Castle replied. "Put down your bow and help me get the arrows." They walked over to the target and he helped her get the arrows unstuck from the surface before he put his and Beckett's target up. "Okay," he said as he carried the kids' target back with them. "Let's see if I'm good without your mommy pushing me to do that."

"You will be," Eliza said with a smile. She watched her father shoot his ten arrows and cheered as he hit the bullseye twice. "See?"

"I think I wanted to impress you," Castle told her teasingly.

Giggling Eliza walked with him to get his arrows before they then took everything back to the box on the patio where it belonged. "Now what Daddy?" she asked when they were in the house and had their jackets off.

"I think we should look at your mom's dress," Castle told her.

"No," Eliza said firmly. "She said you need to wait and so do we."

"Then let's play fetch with the dogs," Castle said then as they stepped into the hall. He made her stop and then whispered, "Right here."

"Yeah! I won't tell Mommy," Eliza replied.

The two were doing that when Beckett and Julia came home and they looked at the two as the two looked at them.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried out in pleasure, running to her.

"I see she had fun," Beckett told her husband as she hugged their youngest.

"I like to think she did," Castle replied as he went over to them. "Okay before we get the kisses out present your nails."

Julia, laughing, held out her hands and then her left foot saying, "I had to get clear."

"I thought you would," Castle said. "And they look great. Kate yours too and now I know the color of your dress."

Trying not to roll her eyes Beckett told her husband, "And you knew the color of the sash on my wedding dress; it still didn't tell you anything about it."

"Come here," Castle said firmly as Eliza had let go of her by then. He kissed his wife hungrily then but didn't linger as he could still hear their daughters giggling at them. "Okay," he said when they'd pulled apart. "What time are we getting ready?" he asked then.

"At four," Beckett said, knowing he was using that as a distraction for their daughters. "We're going to be ready when they get here."

"Will they all be ready in time?" Julia asked in slight concern.

"Don't worry, they know we're going to the dance from beginning to end," Beckett assured her.

"So now what?" Eliza asked.

"Did you give her a snack?" Beckett asked her husband.

"We were playing," the little girl said firmly.

"So you were busy," Beckett said. She smiled when Eliza nodded firmly and she told her, "Let's get some carrot sticks for the snack and then I have to start on your guys' hair."

"It'll take that long to do?" Castle asked in surprise.

"They want it to look as fifties as possible," Beckett replied. "Come on and let's eat so we can get started." When their daughters cried out in joy before rushing to the kitchen she shared a smile with her husband before they made their after them, hand in hand.


	30. When The Record Starts Spinnin' (Part 2)

"Oh Mommy… I was wrong it's perfect," Julia said, looking at herself in the mirror as she'd been doing that morning. Unlike before she was wearing her dress and she had to admit it was perfect as her grandmother had said; matching her eyes very well. "Is it?" she said, turning to Beckett.

"Yes sweetie," she told her hugging her as her oldest nearly ran into her arms. "And I'm glad you like it so much now."

"Yeah," Julia said softly. She then wondered about her crush before she shook her head and turned away from the mirror she'd looked at again.

"You look beautiful sweetie and your crush should think the same," Beckett told her.

"I hope they do," Julia said with a nod. There was a knock at the door and she called, "You can come in Daddy."

"And Eliza," Castle said as he carried the little girl into the room. "Who's ready to dance… and you are too sweetheart," he said, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Julia.

"You like it?" Julia asked with a smile at his reaction.

Setting Eliza down Castle held his arms out to her and hugged her tightly before he realized the tugging on his plaid shirt was his and Beckett's youngest. "You both look great," he said to them once he'd pulled away from them enough to look at them.

"Now you need to get ready Daddy," Eliza told him. "You and Mommy too."

"Do you guys want to see your mom get ready?" Castle asked.

"I do," Julia said, her little sister nodding in agreement with her.

"Then let's go," Beckett said. She left the room with her husband and their daughters before they helped them get on the bed.

"I will be right back… when you say," Castle told the three before he kissed them.

When the bathroom door had closed once her father had his costume Julia said to her mother, "He wanted to stay didn't he?"

"He did," Beckett replied as he brought her dress over from the closet. She took it out of its bag and smiled when the girls oohed at the light blue dress that had sleeves and said, "I have a crinoline in the skirt but very flat; I couldn't handle as much as you have sweetie."

"And me?" Eliza asked as her sister's green dress; with gauze sleeves; had more underskirts to it.

"You're in between us," Julia said. "Just right."

"I'm Goldilocks," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"You are," Beckett said teasingly, smiling at her as she was unbuttoning her blouse.

"So I look ready Mommy?" Eliza asked as she and her sister watched their mother.

"You do and your skirt is adorable," Beckett said. Out of all of the women in the family Alexis and Eliza were going to be the only ones wearing poodle skirts. The little girl's skirt was actually a dark blue jumper and she was wearing a white blouse underneath. That had been Martha's suggestion and she had to agree with her mother in law that she had made a great choice. She then focused her attention back on changing since she knew her husband was going to finish before her if she didn't try to hurry. She took off her bra, turning away from her daughters before she heard Julia say something that nearly made her jump.

"Does Daddy see you when you do that or do you turn around?" the girl said softly.

"No he sees because he's my husband," Beckett explained. She then realized she had a problem and she said, "Okay I have to turn around."

"If you went with us to the baths in Japan you would have seen us too," Eliza said then.

"Good point," Beckett said, not surprised they were watching her as she slipped into the dress. She knew it wasn't because of her state of undress, instead because the dress was almost in place for them to see what it looked like. "Zip me up?" she said, turning around.

"I'll do it," Julia told her sister as they pretended to slap at each other's hands before gigging with each other. She closed the zipper on her mother's dress and then said in awe as she turned around, "Perfect. You're really perfect tonight Mommy."

"Yeah," Eliza said in agreement, her tone one of awe. "Come on and see Daddy," she called out loudly.

As soon as he'd heard that Castle stepped out into the room and he sucked in a breath when he saw his wife. "Kate…" he said when he reached her.

Smiling Beckett stopped him by placing her hands on his chest before they then began to kiss, falling into it though they were being watched. They kept it a bit deep but were parting soon after they'd started and she smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers before they slowly moved away. "So… my hair," she told him.

"Yeah… we can go with you right?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. She then went over to the bathroom and with her family watching she did her hair, brushing it out before she then draped it over her left shoulder. "Okay we-" she began.

"It's them!" Julia cried as they heard the chime letting them know someone had opened the gate.

With that the family headed downstairs to greet them rest of them and Louis as they were soon coming into the house. After the others had exclaimed over the costumes; Castle in a Buddy Holly-esque suit and fake glasses like the singer; the four headed upstairs to their rooms so they could change, the girls going after their grandmother leaving Castle and Beckett alone in the foyer.

"Put on your glasses," Beckett told her husband teasingly.

"You're going to need to drive," Castle said back in the same tone. He slipped them on before he said, "Short of Holly's hair style, how do I look?"

"You look great," Beckett said, straightening his tie for him. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her close then and she smiled saying, "One last one?"

"For now," Castle replied to that firmly, leaning over to her before they were kissing. He made it passionate, unable to help doing so as he felt the urge to do so, and was pleased when his wife was kissing him back the same way. He had no idea how long they were together like that but soon they were parting and he looked at her intently. " _I need_ …" he began.

"I know," Beckett said softly in English so he knew not to continue with that. "We should have fun though."

"Yeah," Castle said, slightly startled before he realized why she'd said that. "You look very 50's Jim," he told his father in law.

"Or Bill Nye," Beckett's father said with a smile as he reached them from the staircase, wearing a sweater vest and bow tie under his blazer.

"Or him," Castle said in agreement, laughing slightly. He then heard footsteps and said, "You guys are bored already?" as it was the girls.

"Careful," Beckett told them as they were coming down the stairs.

"They're finishing up so we're gonna come downstairs," Julia told them. When they were off the stairs she rushed to her mother and hugged her before saying, "Granpapa look, Mommy took me to the… salon?" When her mother nodded she then said to Jim, "To do our nails."

"They look nice," Jim said with a nod. "You didn't get them painted?"

Giggling softly Julia said, "My toenails are blue so I couldn't get the same color for these."

"Maybe tomorrow I can paint them for you sweetie," Beckett said, taking her shawl that her husband had grabbed for her.

"And for Mari?" Julia asked hopefully.

"And me?" Eliza then said in the same tone of voice.

Laughing with her husband and father Beckett said, "Alright, when we have a chance to tomorrow."

"We can go now?" Eliza asked, seeing Martha, Alexis and Louis coming down the stairs.

"Yes let's go!" Alexis said, smiling as her sisters touched the poodle on her red poodle skirt when they were all in the foyer.

After getting their jackets the group headed to the cars and drove out to the school before going to the cafeteria that the high school had since it was the largest of the three schools.

"Ah well at least they didn't decorate it like it was in _Grease_ ," Castle said to his wife when they first stepped inside the large room.

"There's more to the 50's than _Grease_ Dad," Alexis said in teasing exasperation.

"Well…" Castle began.

"We were so close to dressing the same," a voice said behind Castle and Beckett as the girls went across the dance floor to say hello to their friends.

"What you were going to dress as Buddy Holly too?" Castle said as he looked at David who'd spoken to them.

"Sort of," the man said. He looked at his wife who was hugging Beckett and said, "But you look close."

"Thanks," Castle said before he was greeting Rebecca who was holding Dani. "You all look great."

"So does your family," Rebecca said, looking over at them as they'd spread out through the cafeteria. She then turned to Beckett who was reaching for her daughter and she handed her over, watching her let the baby take her pendant. "Should we get a table?"

"I need to mingle," David said as they were walking over to them. "Since they know I'm mayor."

"Everyone knows you're mayor," Lily Davis said. She smiled as the others turned to her and her husband and said, "Our kids are already with yours."

"This is the last time you can come to this isn't it?" Rebecca asked as they were greeting the Davises.

"It is but I don't think the kids really mind," Brad said. He then watched David and Rebecca leave them to speak with the other guests and said to Castle and Beckett, "You two have a lot more to go."

"We know," Beckett said.

"Believe us when we say we don't mind," Castle added.

"You won't mind next year," Lily told them. "They're going for a 60's theme."

"They must have spoken to Julia," Castle commented.

"Or they wanted something different," Beckett said. "I hope that they don't go to the 70's."

"I wouldn't envy you that decade," Brad told them.

"Come on," Lily said to Beckett. "Let's stroll."

Looking at her husband Beckett said with a smile, "We'll be back."

"Okay," Castle said, watching with Brad as their wives walked away from them.

"You really told her?" Lily was saying to her friend as they were away slightly from the others.

"I did, I tell her stories about when I was young," Beckett told her with a smile. "She was shocked."

"Yeah I don't blame you, you're straight without a doubt," Lily replied. "But at least she didn't have a problem with it."

"No she knows I love her father," Beckett said. "Why didn't you just say you wanted to go over to the kids?"

"No idea," Lily replied before she and Beckett laughed together and then walked up to their kids who were in a group talking together.

"What're you guys up to?" Beckett couldn't help ask them as she had the sudden thought that her husband would have commented on them looking like that were a little conspiracy.

"Are you interrogating us?" Eve Davis asked her with a smile.

"Your dad would do that," Julia was quick to say. "My parents would be helping him."

"That and we're not at work you guys," Lily said wryly. "So what's up, what're you talking about? Or is it a secret?"

Laughing with the others as his mother's voice went down into a whisper on the last question Jacob said, "We were trying to get Julia to promise to teach us to dance the Jive."

"And I said I would," the girl said rapidly. "I can show you too."

"You know we're all going to that class next month," Lily said as Beckett looked uncertain.

"You are too?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"We are," Brad said as he and Castle joined them. "We're going to dance… actually I should correct myself and say we'll try to do that since we're going to be learning."

"You can learn from the class," Julia told them then with a smile.

"I think we're going to need to eat soon," Castle said, seeing people were lining up at the tables where the food was set up. "Mari, come with us your parents are over there by the food."

The group gathered together at the line and once they had their plates they went to the tables they'd already chosen and began to eat the burgers catered by a local restaurant.

"It's not _Remy's_ ," Beckett was saying to her husband after they'd eaten most of the meal. "But it's still good."

"Yeah I enjoyed it," Castle said as he was nearly through his burger. He smiled at her and then said, "Everyone did." He was about to speak but then hesitated before he decided to just say it when his wife beat him to it.

"You still want to go there," Beckett told him. When her husband looked at her in surprise she smiled and squeezed his hand before saying, "We'll be in the city soon love."

"Are you nervous going?" Mari said then a little shyly.

"Well no, I'm used to talking in front of people," Castle said. "Since I've read my books to the public."

"He did that and Mommy went to tease him," Eliza said. She smiled when the others looked at her and she added, "She dressed really fancy."

"And it worked, though I got her since I told her the name of the character I was writing that was based on her," Castle said. "That basically says what our relationship was going to be for a while."

"It's not that still?" Rebecca asked.

Pretending to think that over Castle nodded and said, "To a degree but the teasing isn't the same. So what are we going to do now?"

"Dance!" Eliza cried eagerly as music began to play, laughing when Dani started to cry out in reaction to her.

"Grandpapa," Julia said then, getting off her chair and going around to where he was sitting next to Eliza and Rebecca. "You're going to dance with me first right?"

"You don't want to dance with Peter?" Jim asked in surprise. When she shook her head no very seriously he said, "This wasn't how I danced though."

"It's okay, I still want to dance," Julia said. "With you," she then added with a smile.

Beckett watched her father go with Julia to the dance floor where a few adults were dancing and smiled as they began to move together. "He's still good," she commented to her husband. "Mom used to say he loved to dance."

"With her," Castle added. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded and he squeezed her hand saying, "Care to dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Beckett replied. "Martha?"

"Go on, Eliza and I will keep company with Dani," Castle's mother replied, taking the baby from David as the little girl leaned against her.

"I really am surprised you want to dance," Castle couldn't help telling his wife.

"We don't have to be exact," Beckett said before she turned to him and they started to move. "Let's just dance."

Castle couldn't help but laugh at that before he and his wife began to do as she had said. He knew they weren't exactly dancing as they had when the song had first come out but no one seemed to mind as the dance floor by then was full of people. He spun his wife a number of times to her laughter and when they were holding each other again he did the best he could to resist kissing her as hard as he possibly could.

"Thanks Grandpapa," Julia was telling Jim then after they'd stopped dancing. "That was fun."

"I think Peter wants to dance with you now," Jim said as he saw the boy coming to them.

"Hey, this is the perfect song," Julia said to her partner.

"I know, ready?" Peter asked.

"Yep," Julia said.

"Look," Beckett said as she turned back to the dance floor from their table where she and Castle had gone to.

Watching the pair; plus nearly every other couple from the dance class; dancing the Jive to a song Ms. Grey had used before Castle couldn't help smile and said, "Letting her take Ballroom was the best thing we did."

"I think so," Beckett said slightly laughingly as she could see the joy on their oldest's face.

"Do you want to dance too?" Castle asked Eliza as he'd felt someone jumping next to him and turned to see that it was her.

"No I like to see Jules do that," Eliza replied simply, still jumping. When her mother reached for her she stopped but bounced a little until the song had finished.

"Was everyone watching?" Peter asked in shock.

"I think so," Julia said before they laughed together. "Good thing we weren't the only ones dancing," she told him before they separated and went back to their families.

"Nice job," Castle said. "Are you two ready for the competition?"

"Yes," Julia replied with a smile. "Want to dance?"

"Sure, love I'll be back," Castle said before he kissed the back of his wife's hand.

Beckett watched her husband go with a smile on her face before her father was asking her to dance. She took his hand before they then made their way after her husband and Julia and began to dance next to them. After a bit she then saw that Eliza was next to them and was startled to see Jacob was dancing with her.

"He's only dancing to be nice," Julia was saying to her father when she saw what he was looking at. She smiled when the boy spun her sister and she said, "Since she wanted to dance."

"That's true," Castle said, catching that Brad was watching his son. He kept an eye on his and Beckett's youngest until the song was over and after they had gone over to the others he said, "Thanks for dancing with her," to Jacob.

"It was fun," the boy said with a smile. "She wanted to and she asked me."

Since Eliza was hiding her face against her mother's arm Castle merely smiled and said, "I'm not surprised and I'll say thanks again."

When the others had gone to dance again Beckett looked at Lily who had come up to her and said, "Anything I can help you with?"

"What do you think?" Lily asked.

Beckett looked at her friend before glancing back out to the dance floor where Eliza was with Jacob again though Dani was with them, moving instead of dancing since the baby wasn't too steady. "Really?" she asked in return.

"When they're much, much older," Lily replied. "They're only seven years apart remember. And I'll say it again when they're older; adults."

"Let them decide at that point," Beckett said, smiling though as she knew her friend was just kidding. "But you're thinking of our families kind of uniting with that?"

"Something like that," Lily replied before their husbands were walking up to them.

"Can we help you?" Beckett asked her husband when he took her hand.

"We brought you some drinks," Brad said, handing one cup in his hand to his wife and another to Beckett.

"Any reason you didn't give the one to your wife?" Lily asked in amusement.

"He was rushing back," Brad said. "Whipped," he muttered under his breath.

"As if you weren't the same," David said as he and Rebecca were joining them. He smiled and said, "I think we're done greeting."

"You ever get tired of that?" Brad asked.

"When it drags on… and on… and-" David started to say.

"Alright we got the picture," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you notice all our kids are dancing with each other?" Lily said then. "Well, except for Alexis."

"She's dancing though," Castle said before he looked over at their table to see what his mother and father in law were doing. They were speaking to people they knew; as there were a number of grandparents of students there from the city as well; so he then turned to the others and said to his wife and Lily, "You were matchmaking weren't you?"

"Ask her," Beckett said in amusement, nodding to her friend.

"Just playfully doing so," Lily replied. "They're both too young and my mom did that with me."

Since she was looking at her Beckett laughed and said, "She's right her mother tried to encourage her; when we were juniors in high school; to ask a boy whose mother was friends with her to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"I've heard this story," Brad said, smiling as the Fosters and Castle looked to him.

"So you asked someone else," Rebecca said slowly.

"No I didn't go and Kate and I went to the movies," Lily said before looking to her friend in confusion.

"It was old serials," Beckett replied. "You've always been into that and we had a good time."

"Please tell me you were riffing," Brad said eagerly to his wife.

"In whispers to each other," Lily answered.

"Sounds fun," David said. "But that would be interesting; if there was a chance of that happening; your families would be paired together."

"Which would be nice," Castle said. "And since I don't think our kids think of each other as brother and sister…"

"But again," Beckett said firmly. "They're young and just dancing for fun."

"Speaking of which…" Castle said to his wife as another song started. Since it was a slow one he wasn't surprised when the other two couples followed them. Once he and Beckett were together with their arms around each other he said, "Did you even go to any dance?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "I remember Maddie used to tell me that Lily was a horrible influence on me because of that."

"Did she not know you just didn't want to go?" Castle asked her.

"She seemed determined to dislike Lily… as much as she could," Beckett said before pressing her cheek to her husband's. "It was high school, those two together."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "I know what you mean," since he and Brad had been friends with a boy in school who'd hated him. "But things are better of course."

Beckett laughed; as she knew her husband wanted to get off the subject; and she turned her head, brushing her lips very lightly against hers. " _You know what I've been thinking_?" she told him as she looked into his eyes.

" _No_ ," Castle said, wondering what that was as she slipped into Irish.

" _We don't have to get up too early tomorrow_ ," Beckett said.

Castle opened his mouth to say the girls would be there; as well as Mari; when he realized they wouldn't be the only adults there. " _You make an excellent point and have I told you lately how much I love you_?"

Beckett smiled and told him, " _You may have mentioned it. You can't tell me it didn't cross your mind_."

" _My mind isn't like yours_ ," Castle replied simply. He shared a smile with her then before they were kissing very briefly again and returning their full attention to their dance. Something caught his eye then and he said, "Look."

Turning her head Beckett saw that Julia was dancing with Mari, a Viennese Waltz, and she smiled when the former spun the little girl. "It's good practice for them both."

"Oh I agree," Castle said. He then felt his wife's hand on his cheek and looking at her said, "What?" as she was staring at him so intently.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett replied. " _It needed to be said_ ," she then added as he looked at her with a slightly startled expression on his face.

" _Thank you for doing that_ ," Castle said with a nod before the song ended. "And I hope you won't mind; after that; if I dance with our daughter."

"I was going to insist that you do so," Beckett told him teasingly. She walked with him over to their oldest who was laughing with Mari before they embraced tightly.

"Hey mind if we cut in?" Castle asked as the girls looked to him.

"Okay," Julia said, smiling at her friend before she let go of her. She watched as Beckett took Mari's hand and then turned to her father.

"Come here Mari," David said, walking up to the two with a smile. "I've been meaning to dance with you all night."

Walking on her own back to the table where they'd been sitting Beckett was slightly surprised when her father came up to her. "I guess this is the father-daughter dance."

"I think they got the idea from your husband," Jim said. "So did I," he told his daughter as they walked together to the dance floor.

"Oh look, Grandpapa is dancing with Mommy," Julia said, looking over and seeing them.

"I'm not surprised," Castle said with a smile. His wife had been looking to him at that moment and when she smiled back he waved his fingers to her that were holding onto Julia's hand.

"You've been doing that all night," Jim commented to his daughter.

"Doing what?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Searching for each other," Jim replied.

Beckett smiled and said, "You did the same with Mom."

"Though he didn't see that," Jim commented.

"No but I don't think he needed to see it to want to do that," Beckett said.

"That's true," Jim agreed. He then said, "Are you enjoying tonight?"

"I am," Beckett said with a nod. "It's been a lot of fun and I know the girls are enjoying themselves."

"I had wondered about Eliza," Jim told her, looking over at the little girl.

"She's like her father," Beckett said. "She loves a party."

"It looks like it," Jim said, smiling as Eliza was bouncing next to Martha who was holding Dani on her lap again.

"Also I think she's trying to dance with her friend," Beckett added.

"That was fun," Castle said when the song ended. He led Julia over to the table where their family was gathering. "So did you have fun?" he asked Eliza.

"Did you see me dancing?" the little girl asked with a smile.

"We all did," Alexis said, walking over with Louis. "And I think you were having a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly.

"Care to dance this one with me?" Louis said.

"Oh," Eliza said, her eyes wide.

"Go ahead, Julia did before remember?" Alexis said as her little sister was looking at her.

"Kay," Eliza said before giggling. She took the young man's hand and they walked to the dance floor. She started to hop and jump to the music and she giggled as he was trying to dance in time with her. She glanced over to her right and saw that Julia was dancing with their big sister that made her laugh in her exuberance before she turned back to Louis and they continued to dance until that song was over.

Taking Eliza onto her lap after she had rushed over to her Beckett said, "You're not tired sweetie?"

"No Mommy but I'm thirsty," Eliza said. She realized they were alone at the table and said, "Where is Gram?"

"Look out at the people dancing," Beckett told her with a smile.

Turning her head to do so Eliza saw her grandmother dancing with someone she had seen picking up a classmate; a grandfather. She smiled and said, "Is Gram gonna get married?"

"I don't think so," Castle said, handing his wife and their youngest cups of the punch that was being served. "I think your gram is set on staying single, she likes the freedom it gives her."

"But you are together," Eliza said.

"She means is Gram lonely," Julia said as she had rejoined them.

"No she isn't," the subject of their discussion said as she went back to her chair. She kissed Eliza's cheek and said, "I am very happy with how things are going."

"You like being alone?" Julia asked, leaning against her side.

"I'm not alone," Martha said. "I have my friends in the city and also I have my family."

"Do you and Grandpapa see each other?" Eliza said.

"We have those dinners each month," Jim said. "As you three suggested us to do," he directed to his and Martha's granddaughters.

"And how are those?" Castle asked.

"Richard," Martha said in mock annoyance. "You know we would have stopped if we were sniping at each other like the first time."

"Snipe! Snipe!" Eliza crowed before she giggled. "But you are nice?"

"We are, like we told you we talk about you three and also trips we've been on or are going to go on," Jim replied to the question.

"So are you going to talk about this trip next time?" Beckett asked.

"Oh of course," Martha answered. "But for now we'll just focus on our time here, we're going to the stables with you tomorrow so you know."

At that point the others gathered back around the table before getting dessert from the tables set up, those 50's themed or decorated. While they were eating they talked together about their plans for the weekend and at one point they were asking Alexis and Louis about their plans since they were back from their NYC excursion.

"I have to say the city is lovely," Louis was saying after he and Alexis had said they were just going to relax the last eight days they had. "But it can't quite hold a candle to Dublin."

"That's 'cause you're there," Eliza said. "From there," she corrected herself as she was able to see that Julia was going to say that.

"I think that's why I prefer it," Louis replied with a smile.

"Come on," Alexis told her boyfriend. "Let's dance again."

"Sure," Louis said before he nodded to the others.

After a bit longer the others got up to dance Martha staying with Dani as Castle and Beckett took their youngest to dance with them while the party continued.

* * *

"Wow what a pretty room," Mari said in a whisper to Julia.

"I know I wonder if it's open now," the girl said, whispering as well. They were in her room and were supposed to be asleep though something had made her get her tablet so they could watch a _Ghost Adventures_ episode.

"But you can go down to the water there," Mari said as they were looking at a still frame of the Brookdale Lodge's restaurant with the stream running through it.

"I know, I wish we could," Julia said in agreement. "But that doesn't scare you?"

"That there are spirits?" Mari asked. When her friend nodded she smiled and then said, "Nope." But she then grew serious and said, "But the bad ones do."

"Those would scare me too," Julia said, nodding her head. She then smiled and said, "What about if we went together?"

"I wouldn't be then," Mari said firmly before they laughed with each other softly before they heard the door open.

"Girls," Beckett said with a smile when she stepped inside to find the two awake as she'd suspected.

"How did you know?" Mari asked since she knew her friend's mother had been downstairs with the other adults.

"Her mommy powers," Julia said with a sigh as she gave her mother her tablet. She then said, "We were excited and couldn't go to sleep."

"That's why I came up, I knew you weren't going to sleep yet," Beckett told them as she waited for the girls to lie down.

"We both knew," Castle said from the doorway. He waved to the girls and said, "Sleep tight you two."  
"Thanks Rick," Mari replied.

"Yeah night Daddy," Julia said, waving to him with her friend.

"And I'll say the same, sweet dreams," Beckett told them after she'd tucked them back in again. "And sleep."

"We will," Julia said as Mari giggled softly.

"Goodnight you two," Beckett said, leaving them. At the doorway she smiled at them before they closed their eyes and she stepped out with Castle into the hall, leaving the door open.

When they were downstairs in the family room Castle told the others, "They were awake."

"Oh I don't think any of us were very surprised at that," Martha said with a smile. "And since they're on their way to sleep I'll join them."

When Jim left them after Martha had Alexis stood up and said, "I think we'll go too."

"Too much partying?" Castle said though it was only nine forty.

"Goodnight Dad," Alexis told him simply before kissing his cheek after he hugged her.

Saying goodnight to her stepdaughter and Louis, Beckett watched them head out to the stairs and said to her husband, "Leave them alone Rick."

"Believe me I'm not going to bother them," Castle said. "Should we go too?"

"You read my mind," Beckett said with a smile before they got up and then walked out of the room to check and make sure everything was secure.

Once they were upstairs and their door was closed and locked Castle went to the armchairs and set down the glasses of scotch that he'd poured downstairs. "I'm not getting you drunk," he told his wife seriously as she'd raised an eyebrow at the amount that he'd given them both. "I just want…"

"A slight buzz?" Beckett suggested. She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded his head once and she said, "I expected it but… could we ease into it."

"Sure let's see how much we can do," Castle told her quickly.

"Sit," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her but was pleased when he did as she asked and once he was on the armchair she sat on his lap.

For a while the two sipped at their drinks in silence but Castle couldn't take it anymore and said, "So what should we talk about?"  
Beckett smiled and said, "I think we should direct the discussion to us."

"Great, I'm hard as a rock right now and you're not helping where your bum is at the moment," Castle said. He couldn't help laugh as his wife slapped his shoulder; not that hard though; and said, "I'm not uncomfortable I just… feel a little pressure."

"Pressure," Beckett said with a smirk. "By the way, thank you for using the word bum."

"Ass seemed a little too coarse right now," Castle said honestly.

Shaking her head as she smiled Beckett then grew serious and said, "Do you want to role play?"

Considering that for a while Castle looked around them and said, "I don't think so… I'm not feeling the need to in this… Which is weird you'd figure that I would jump at that."

"That's what I'm thinking too… are you okay?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"I'm fine," Castle said, watching her down the last of her drink. "Good?" he said once he'd taken a last sip. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them slowly he couldn't help himself, grabbing her and pulling her close as they fell into each other's kiss they were instigating at the same time.

Beckett could taste her husband's scotch on his lips and tongue and she trembled at it before they were parting for air. She then looked on while her husband was descending to her neck, kissing around it before he moved away. "You're… do you want…" she tried to say but found she was having trouble with.

"What is it?" Castle asked, startled.

"Could I touch you?" Beckett whispered.

Nearly jumping but just managing to stop himself Castle said, "Are you sure?" Her nod in reaction was all he needed and he said, "I'd love you to but… we should undress."

"A little more," Beckett told him in a slight whisper before they were kissing each other deeply, clinging to one another tightly. She had no idea how long they were kissing or how many times before they were parting to stand, she only knew when they did her lips were very pleasantly swollen. She let him lead her to the end of the bed and they kissed passionately before they began to undress each other slowly, kissing as much of each other as they could while it was revealed.

Castle, when he and Beckett were naked fully, started to lay his wife down on the bed when she put her hands on his chest stopping him to his surprise.

"Wait," Beckett told him with a smile. "You need to be on the bottom."

"Oh right," Castle said. As he moved he saw his wife was still smiling and he asked, "What?"

"You realize that Brad was right," Beckett said teasingly.

"Please if you asked him he'd tell you Lily could make him do whatever she wanted," Castle said. "Do you know how far they go?" he then said as a pause.

"They and Rebecca and David are like us… though the Davises do play with handcuffs," Beckett replied. "They don't use them too often."

"True," Castle said, thinking that over for a moment. "But… wait why are we talking about our friends? Gross. Come here."

Beckett would have smiled at her husband's quick speech but he was pulling her to him for a kiss so she couldn't. But she didn't mind as she was enjoying the way their tongues were rolling around each other frantically before they parted. "Any special way?" she asked, knowing he'd realize what she was asking.

Shaking his head Castle watched as she got on her knees then and moved to lay her hands on his chest. He shuddered hard when she began to stroke at him and he looked on before her hands moved down. His breath caught a little as he waited for her to touch his erection and he hissed heavily when her first action was to slightly finger the tip of him. "Kate," he gasped out.

Feeling how tightly her husband was holding onto the small of her back Beckett kissed him for that, enjoying it. Once he had eased up a little she stroked him with just a couple of her fingertips, smiling when he then began to shift. "Love," she said before she finally took pity on him as he didn't stop moving around. Curling her hand around him she gently began to run it up and down around him slowly, watching as his eyes were closed tightly and she then leaned over to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

Holding onto the back of his wife's head gently Castle kept her in place as he kissed her harder and plunged his tongue into her mouth. They were dueling very quickly after and soon began to just rub together before he knew they needed to part which he did. "How far-" he started to say.

"I'll take care of you," Beckett replied.

"But-" Castle tried to tell her.

"Don't," Beckett said simply.

"Why… why don't you… let me… talk," Castle grunted as she didn't stop touching him while he was trying to speak.

"You are now love," Beckett said. She studied him and then said, "Lay back." She was satisfied when he quickly did so and she began to move her hand up and down around him much faster. With that there was little surprise when he began to react more forcefully to her and she bit at her lower lip in eagerness at the thought that he would soon be orgasming. She kept that up for a little bit longer, not sure how long, until he was tensing up. "Are you-" she started to say.

"I'm going to come!" Castle interrupted her, his teeth clenching together as soon as he'd finished speaking. "Kate… you don't need…" he started to say but trailed off as his wife lowered her mouth around him and began to bob up and down around him. That was the last push he needed and he was climaxing as he was grasping the bed beneath him as tightly as he could, watching her closely. When he had calmed down he wasn't surprised when he was still aroused and he grabbed his wife, pulling her to lie underneath him as they kissed deeply and continued to do so for some time.

Running her hands over her husband's head Beckett soon slid her nails over his scalp before he was pulling away, staying away from her to look at her. "I can't…" she whispered to him, shifting slightly as she tried to grasp his erection.

"Hold on," Castle said quickly before he moved himself. With her grasping him; to his joy; he was sinking into her and groaned heavily in pleasure as she gave a soft cry herself. He breathed in and out heavily as they were soon coupled together and he paused for some time to just look at her and take in everything he was feeling. Eventually as he looked on she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, her teeth biting at her lower lip heavily. "What do you want my love?" he asked her huskily.

Forcing her eyes open Beckett turned to look at him before she told him, "Fuck me Rick, I need to feel you fucking me." She wasn't surprised when he captured her lips then with his own and they began to kiss each other frantically. It also was no shock to her when he thrust inside her for the first time and she nearly broke off their kiss as it was hard. She closed her eyes tightly while she began to meet him and she then wrapped her legs around him, sliding them up as high as she could comfortably. That brought him deeper inside of her and she had to reach up, holding onto him by the shoulders as her nails dug a little into his skin. He kept going harder and faster until finally he was set and she could match him. While they were doing that he'd moved down to her neck, kissing her where he could before he moved away.

Castle was a little startled when his wife then pushed herself up onto her elbows but took the opportunity though she beat him to their first kiss. He didn't mind it in the slightest, kissing her as hard as she was doing to him, their tongues rolling then dueling and then rolling together again. He was a little dizzy at that point as there was a lot coming onto him and racing through his body. He whispered to her, when they were parted, in Irish and he only hoped that her reaction to him meant those words were more positive ones.

Beckett was on fire, literally, as her husband seemed intent on telling her what she felt like underneath him and also around him. She was breathing heavily since his words made her even more aroused and it became almost too much to stand. Luckily he seemed to read her mind and he was soon stopping, making her utter an apology before she told him, "I was too aroused pleasuring you."

"Don't worry, I'd be the same way," Castle replied. "Here," he said in slight warning before turning her around so she was straddling him as they sat up. He was on his knees with his wife and he kissed her before stroking her back until finally he pulled away. "I should have delayed starting this… for your sake."

"Or you could have just made me come too," Beckett told him with a slight smirk.

Studying her Castle said, "You're right… and it needs to be I should have made you come." Before his wife could reply to that he was flipping her onto her back where he took her right breast, kissing it as he cupped the side of it hungrily to her gasps and cries of joy.

Beckett tried not to make so much noise but as she always found when Castle was pleasuring her in any way; since they'd first made love; she couldn't stop herself. She needed to express herself and she was feeling a lot of pleasure, so much so that she felt she could climax with nothing more than her husband taking her breasts. And then she was suddenly doing so, her nails raking hard over his back as she had no chance to warn him. But he was suddenly at her sex and feeling his tongue against her clit and entrance almost at the same time; though she knew it was impossible; pushed her to a second orgasm nearly immediately after the first had finished.

Castle felt his length throbbing painfully against the bed as he was tasting her and also feeling her throbbing against his tongue as he slipped it inside of her. He groaned as she went limp under him, just imagining what she might look like spent in her pleasure. Moving when he was sure she was sated he lay next to her, curling himself around her protectively almost. "Good my love?" he asked her lovingly.

Smiling at his tone though she was a little exhausted still Beckett said, "The fact you gave me two… I think so."

"Perfect," Castle said. "Too much?" he asked as he then reached down to her clit and started to rub it. He was careful at first and when his wife shifted against him he moved a little harder, loving the moan she gave him at that.

"Rick," Beckett said. "Rick!"  
"What?" Castle asked, jumping slightly at her stern tone of voice.

"You're humping against my side, it's a little uncomfortable," Beckett said.

"Sorry," Castle said, movingly away slightly. He suddenly felt his wife taking his hand, forcing it down to her sex and he shuddered at how slick she was already. "How?" he asked, stunned.

Trying to smile but too set in pushing her husband up so she could straddle him Beckett finally answered him saying, "You know where I'm sensitive the most."

"Did anyone else ever figure that out?" Castle asked. When his wife merely smiled before lowering herself down on him he hissed heavily as they were soon joined together and he helped her down the rest of the way until they were coupled as one. "Ah… love," he said when she paused.

"Can I still fuck you?" Beckett asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. When he groaned out, "Please!" she couldn't help smile again and she started to move on him, bouncing herself up and down as she wanted to scare him; make him think that he would climax so soon after she'd started. But shortly after that she started to rock against him, spreading her legs until her clit; still heavily swollen; brushed against his skin. She gasped out, startled at herself for feeling pleasure so quickly, but not denying that she was as she felt everything in her building up rapidly. By then she was thrusting as rapidly as she could and when her husband began to suckle at her breasts she froze, stopping as she felt the need to drag things on for longer.

"Love…" Castle said, slumping heavily against her.

"Wait… I stopped so you can keep doing that," Beckett said, feeling slightly frantic at the absence of the pleasure of him at her breasts.

"You're sure?" Castle asked. When she nodded he then smirked; pleased when it became obvious that he'd taken her aback; and he said, "And risk you coming so soon again?"

Narrowing her eyes Beckett told her husband, "Maybe I should take care of myself."

The two stared at each other for some time until they suddenly seemed to fall into one another, kissing frantically and together thrusting as hard as they were kissing. They were groaning and gasping each other's names; when they weren't crushing each other's lips; and it took very little time before they were parting fully and beginning to call out to each other in their pleasure. They were both nearly clawing at one another in their ecstasy that became mutual after Castle had joined Beckett.

Slumping against her husband Beckett stroked the back of his head as he thrust in her rapidly still and she was amazed that she could move at all. But finally he was stopping and falling back against the bed, luckily not taking her with him. She smiled at him and said, "It was all too much today wasn't it?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Castle said as he was nearly fully limp by then.

"It's alright, I'm… exhausted," Beckett said honestly. She wasn't surprised when he raised his head and she smiled slightly, nodding. "How many times in the end today?" she then asked him.

Thinking that over Castle said, "A lot."

"Then we've exhausted each other," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "Can I move?"

"Yeah," Castle replied, nodding. He watched her get off of him, trying not to look at himself once she was fully off of him.

"Like I said," Beckett replied. "It's alright and understandable."

"Yeah," Castle said before he then reached out for her. He was slightly surprised when she shook her head and said, "Why- oh the girls."

Beckett smiled at him before she got up and threw on her pajamas, wearing her dark blue nightgown before she went to get a robe from the closet. She was going to grab her grey robe but then hesitated before she went over to her second kimono from Japan. Slipping it on she smiled as her husband was looking at her in the doorway and she told him, "Are you good?"

"No," Castle replied, taking his robe and putting it on quickly. "You know I'm aroused right."

"Just not enough to keep going," Beckett said. When he hesitated slightly and then nodded she kissed him gently on the lips telling him, "I'm the same."

Kissing her again Castle said, "Then we should go, check on them and get some rest."

"True," Beckett said before she took his hand and then walked out to the bedroom. Going down the hall once they were in it she felt her husband entwining their fingers before she pulled him a little close to her. They soon reached Eliza's room and she went inside, letting him go as she saw their daughter was fast asleep though her stuffed animals had gone out to the sides of her. She watched Castle fix them for her and once he'd finished she cupped his cheek as he'd turned to her instead of kissing their youngest. Leaning over she gently kissed the little girl's forehead before she stood, watching her for a while.

"Kate," Castle said as softly as he could. He squeezed her shoulder when she turned and smiled at him and then went to their youngest. He could feel his wife watching him but quickly kissed Eliza's forehead before standing up and leaving with her. When they went to the doorway of Julia's room he saw that the two girls there on the bed were fast asleep and they seemed to be fine so they were soon leaving to head back to their room. "They didn't take that long to fall asleep," he said to her as he waited for her to take off her kimono before she turned to him. "I said you looked great tonight right?"

"Sorry I didn't dress like Cha-Cha," Beckett said teasingly after she'd nodded.

"I don't want you to look like her, she scares me every time I see her," Castle said, mocking a frightened tone. He smiled when his wife laughed softly and he then moved over to her kissing her deeply. When he finally stopped after the second kiss he led her the rest of the way to the bed where they laid down together. As he'd done before after her first orgasm he curled his body around her protectively saying, "I miss traveling with you."

"We'll travel to Vegas next time remember?" Beckett said with a smile before they were kissing again. "And then Ireland. But you don't enjoy this?"

"Yeah as long as we're together… sappy," Castle said, trailing off before his wife laughed. He kissed her temple and then told her, "But yeah I just want you with me and I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised to see her husband was about to protest and before he could vocalize that she kissed him hard. They became a little lost in each other and she had to wonder how many times exactly they kissed before they parted. But she was breathless and her lips were swollen so she didn't care about a number as he cuddled her close to him underneath the covers

" _Goddess_ ," Castle breathed to her, unable to help it as he was remembering how she had looked and felt as they'd made love. "I love you Kate," he said earnestly as she looked at him.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied, smiling a little at him. They kissed again and when they finally parted they stayed apart, moving into their usual position with her cheek to his shoulder and his arm around her. Saying goodnight to each other she allowed herself to close her eyes, falling asleep quickly. She knew her husband was right; in what he hadn't said about traveling; how experiences and different beds made them eager and more aroused. But in the end they were together and that was what she knew they both found the most important as they slept in each other's arms deeply, dreaming of one another pleasurably and rapidly.


	31. Epilogue- A Love So Fine

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this is the epilogue so that means this is the end of the story of course, but I have another story ready to go so if anyone wants to read it it'll be up in a few days!

A/N #2: I was very happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I'll go ahead and start on my thank yous for that! MichelleBell16 (Not surprised you were glad to see everyone had fun at the dance. And it was nice that reading about Beckett and Julia getting mani/pedis made you want to get one, though if that happens when you get one I'm not surprise you hesitate. But great it made you want to, a nice compliment to me! So great you're looking forward to reading more and now you don't need to wait to do so anymore!), TORONTOSUN (It was great that you liked the talk that Beckett and Julia had together and could tell it made Julia feel good which was what I was planning on. And I'm really glad to see that you liked how the day ended for them!), Guest (I was glad to see that you thought Julia having a crush was cute, not surprised you're hoping she'll reveal who it is soon. And I figured getting the mani/pedis would be a great place for Beckett to talk to Julia about her crush so I'm glad you agreed with me on that!) and vetgirlmx (It was great to see that you think it's cute that Julia has a crush too! But true, weird since it's her first crush of course. And not surprised you're dying to know who it is but yeah, lol, not something she'd say that easily of course so like you said you'll have to wait. Nice to see that Lily's matchmaking made you laugh really hard, lol. I don't know why parents will do that but I suppose it's a way to bond their families and of course Beckett and Lily are best friends, so I kinda went in that direction. Though you're right, it's either that or they use the old locking their daughters in a tower as you said and that's definitely worse. And I was pleased to see you liked them dancing all together, definitely was trying to write them having fun, lol. And great that you had a lot of fun with the chapter and can't wait to see what's next which you don't need to wait for anymore!). Thanks so much for the review, I loved reading each of them and am very grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me! And I also want to say thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story, I am grateful for that definitely. Also thanks to anyone in the future who might do that as well!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _My Valentine_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Kisses on the Bottom_.

A Love So Fine

Peering into the bedroom from the slightly opened door Julia saw that her parents were still asleep so she quickly closed the door. Sighing after she was away from it she went downstairs and over to the windows at the other end of her parents' office. She looked out for a while, bouncing up and down slightly in her nervousness before she heard a sound behind her.

Beckett, having just closed the door quietly to not wake up Castle, smiled when her oldest looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "Sweetie-" she started to say. She cut herself off when Julia rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. "Come here," she then told her, leading her out to the couch. "Are you okay?" she asked softly before she let her go so they could sit.

"I'm nervous," Julia said. "Really bad."

Sighing Beckett let her go before she sat down on the lounge before pulling Julia over to her. "It's okay," she said when the girl hesitated slightly. Once her daughter was on her lap she said, "I had a feeling you would be, I wish they hadn't moved the competition here."

"Me too," Julia said, holding on tightly to her mother and trying to snuggle closer to her.

"But you know you've practiced everything you need to do," Beckett said. "Over and over and over." She was relieved to see a smile on the girl's face and then said, "You and Peter are ready."

Sighing Julia said, "Why didn't they do this on a school day?"

"If Ms. Grey doesn't know then I'm sure it's someone from another school that needed to do it today," Beckett said. "Maybe they knew we needed to go to your daddy's award ceremony tonight."

Julia smiled and then said, "Maybe but I'm glad everyone here can come to see me."

"You're so lucky they are," Beckett said.

"Yeah," Julia replied seriously with a nod as she knew her uncles and aunts had had to take time off work to go. "I hope I don't make a mistake. Oh Mommy what if I do?"

"We'll still be proud of you," Beckett told her firmly. "And you should know that we just want you to have fun. Will you have fun?"

Julia gave her mother a little smile before saying, "I will."

"Then that's all we want," Beckett replied. She rocked her daughter gently and said, "I have to do this for as long as I can, you keep getting taller and taller."

Giggling softly Julia said, "You think I'm gonna be taller than you?"

"I don't know," Beckett said. At her daughter's tone she asked, "Do you not want to be?"

"No," Julia said a little shyly.

"You might be," Beckett said. "But again we'll need to see."

"I'm tall already?" Julia asked. Something came to her then and she asked, "Am I taller than you were now?"

"I was taller," Beckett said, smiling at Julia's obvious relief. "But really, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Julia said earnestly. "It's gonna be weird for Daddy if I'm taller than you."

"I don't think you need to worry about it," Castle said, walking out to them. He smiled when Julia looked startled and his wife just smiled back and him as he made his way over to them. "So how are we doing this morning?" he asked, sitting next to Beckett.

"A little nervous," she answered, smiling at their oldest. "But other than that I think we're ready."

Nodding when Castle looked to her Julia said, "What about you Daddy? How're you?"

"I'm ready," he answered simply. "So what would you like for breakfast today? I was thinking oatmeal because that'll give you a lot of energy for those moves."

Laughing outright as her father made a swift motion with his hands Julia said, "That's good, I'll eat that."

"What?" Castle asked as the girl studied both him and Beckett.

"You didn't kiss her good morning," Julia replied. She slid off her mother's lap and then turned back to her to kiss her cheek. "Morning Mommy."

"Morning sweetie," Beckett said, kissing her cheek in return. She watched with her husband as their daughter moved off the couch and then hurried over to the kitchen. Turning back to Castle she was going to comment on that when her husband was leaning over, kissing her. She wasn't surprised when it was a very gentle one and she was quickly responding to it before they parted.

"Now my turn!" Eliza cried, running across the room to them.

"When did you come downstairs?" Beckett asked with a smile as the little girl then threw herself at her before she helped her onto her lap.

"Right now," Eliza said simply, kissing her cheek. She then shared a kiss with her father before Julia joined them. "Ready?" she asked her sister.

"I am," Julia replied, not surprised when her mother glanced at her worriedly. "And then we have the award with Daddy tonight."  
"Oh yeah," Eliza said, turning her attention to Castle.

"I'm ready to give my speech too," he said. He then heard a noise at the stairs and turned to see it was his mother.

"Good morning everyone," Martha said as the girls turned to look at her. "I see we're up but are you ready?"

"She's right," Beckett said with a smile at the girls. "Your sister, grandpapa and Louis are going to be here soon for breakfast."

"We have to get dressed?" Eliza asked.

"You do, Julia needs to get her energy," Castle said, picking her up off her mother's lap. He tossed her up in the air a bit and smiled at her cry before he kissed her cheek. Setting her down he said, "Go on and get dressed and breakfast will be ready soon."

After Martha had taken the girls upstairs to help them dress Castle and Beckett went into their room, changing into what they'd wear to the recital. Outside they paused and then turned to each other, glancing upstairs before they were in each other's arms.

That kiss Castle made intense and he and his wife dragged it out as much as they could. " _I wonder if this is because we've taken a break_ …" he began to say.

" _Not for that long_ ," Beckett replied, smiling as they hadn't taken that long of a 'break,' just two nights.

" _Still_ ," Castle said simply.

"Go," Beckett said. She glanced to the stairs herself then and told him, " _We have tonight_."

Nodding as he could hear the girls hurrying to the top of the stairs Castle shared one last kiss with her before he went to the kitchen.

After they'd all gathered in the living room the girls went to the windows to try and watch out for their sister and grandfather. But the three arrived before they searched for long and the two rushed to the door, waiting for Beckett to open it.

"I thought she'd be a little less… exuberant," Alexis said laughing to the others as her sister was hugging her tightly. "Oh wait, is this because you're nervous?"

"I am but Mommy helped me," Julia replied as she got out of the way for Eliza. "But still…"

"Come on let them in you two," Beckett said before her father was picking Eliza up after she'd begun to hug him. "So what're your plans once we have lunch?" she asked her stepdaughter and Louis.

"We're going through Central Park," Alexis said. "He wants to try the rowboats since we couldn't the day we'd planned to go." She walked over to her father and kissed his cheek saying, "What about you?"

"We might follow," Castle said as he saw both Eliza and Julia looked eager.

"The carousel!" Eliza cried out.

"After," Beckett said. "Julia help me with the table so we can eat."

Once the table was set with bowls and glasses the family and Louis gathered around, talking about their plans for Central Park as they ate. They were trying to distract Julia if they could from the competition as it was nearly time for them to leave.

Looking around at everyone as they were finishing up Julia said, "I know we need to go. I better go get my bag."

Watching with everyone else as the girl hurried up the stairs Castle was about to speak when Eliza got down from her chair and then raced after her sister. "Okay I guess she saw right through that."

"Most likely," Jim said in amusement. "Is there anything she needs for the park?"

"That's my cue," Beckett said as she stood. "Rick," she then told her husband simply before she walked after her daughters.

"What did that mean?" Alexis asked her father.

"To go as quickly as we could," Castle replied. "Well me but I think we all should."

When she reached the girls' room Beckett smiled as Eliza had her arms raised over her head, spinning around slowly. "So you're going to dance too sweetie?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza said, stopping and turning to her.

"Why'd you come up here?" Julia asked.

"If you want me to leave I can just go back downstairs," Beckett replied. She then laughed with Julia as Eliza made a sound of protest, holding onto her tight. "Then I guess I can stay," she told them both. "Let me see if you have everything you need."

"There are my shoes and my clothes I'm gonna wear after to the park," Julia said.

"You two really want to go?" Beckett asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I wanna go on the horsies," Eliza told her mother as she leaned against her legs. She smiled and said, "And you too."

"I'll see," Beckett replied.

"What about the rowboats?" Julia asked as she zipped up her bag.

"We'll go there too," Beckett assured them. She wasn't surprised when Eliza looked at her in surprise and said, "Do you think your daddy and I could really keep you from going with your sister? We'd like to go with you too."

Julia saw the questioning expression her sister was giving her but shrugged before she turned her attention to their mother.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, watching the two.

"We don't know if we want to go with you or 'lexis and Louis," Julia explained.

"First you should ask your sister if it's okay for you two to go with them," Beckett replied. "And then you can decide."

"Come on Jules, let's go now," Eliza said quickly.

"Hold on," Julia said, about to pick up her bag. Before she could get it though her mother was taking it and she smiled saying, "Thanks."

Following the two downstairs Beckett watched the girls go straight to Alexis and she took Julia's bag over to the table by the door. "You're ready?" she asked her husband as he was coming up to her.

"Everything's set," Castle replied. "What about them?"

"They're asking if Alexis and Louis would be okay with them going in a rowboat with them," Beckett answered.

"I get the feeling she'd be okay with that," Castle said.

"Or you're hoping they will," Beckett said wryly to him. "Girls," she then called to their daughters. "Come on and get your shoes so we can go."

The family was soon leaving, Julia's bag slung on her shoulder, and when they went out to the curb in front of the building she breathed out a little hard. Almost instantly her mother's hand was on her shoulder and she looked up at her saying, "I'm fine just… it's almost time to dance."

"How about we sit in the back of the cab?" Beckett asked as Castle was waving a van down. She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded rapidly and she hugged her tightly before they got inside the taxi first.

"So I wonder," Castle said, sitting on the other side of Julia. "How long is this going to take?"

"You want to have lunch already?" Julia asked teasingly.

"I think he does, he's been dreaming about going to _Remy's_ ," Beckett said in the same tone of voice.

Rolling his eyes Castle said, "No I haven't."

"I think you did Daddy," Eliza said, looking over the back of the seat in front of them.

"I think they know you very well Richard," Martha told her son.

"It looks like it," Castle said with a mock suffering sigh. "So," he then said. "We're going to head over there after right?"

"Of course and then first to the playground," Beckett said, looking at Alexis.

"We'll stick with you," she said to her stepmother. "Since you'll be going around where I want to show him."

"We get to be tour guides?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We all will," Castle said. Looking outside the car he soon saw that they were arriving at the theater where the competition had been moved to from Southampton and he looked at Julia.

"Julia," someone called as the family got out of the car.

"Hi Peter!" she cried, waving to him before he came up to her with his parents. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Peter replied. "We have to find Ms. Grey."

"We should get you two inside first," Peter's mother, Genevieve, told her son.

"We'll see you guys at our seats," Beckett told her husband, waving her hand slightly to the others.

"Why are you taking us?" Peter asked his mother as they were shown the way backstage.

"Because we know what to do to help you," Genevieve said.

"She's right," Beckett said in slight amusement as Julia was looking to her. "Not that your dads can't do this but we just naturally offer to go."

"I'm glad you did," Julia told her seriously.

"Me too," Peter said to his mother.

"Good you're both here," Ms. Grey said then as her students walked up to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah we need to change?" Julia asked.

"Yes go ahead and then come find me over there with the others," Grey said, nodding over to the room that other dancers were in.

Seeing the people in the room Julia whispered to her mother, "There looks like there are more people."

"I know but don't worry you just need to focus on your dance," Beckett said. "You two worked very hard on it with Ms. Grey." She was relieved when her daughter nodded and then ushered her over to the screen where she could help her change. Since the two were supposed to dance the Viennese Waltz first she helped Julia into the ball gown that she'd been given for it. "It fits really well," she said as she carefully adjusted it.

"I know can I spin?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she did so, watching the way the skirt belled out around her. She smiled and said, "Now I'm really ready to dance."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said. "I'll be back to help you change after each dance okay?"

"Sorry you have to hurry," Julia told her.

"It's okay," Beckett said then, handing her her shoes after she'd changed out of the ones she'd been wearing. "Let's get your hair ready and then you can go."

Outside at the seats Castle was standing up as he noticed the boys, Lanie and Jenny coming over to them. "Jenny thanks for coming," he said, helping the very obviously pregnant woman over to a chair. "Any idea when your son will be joining us?" he asked her.

"He might be late," Ryan said, shaking his hand next. "But he's healthy so we're letting him decide that."

"And Beckett?" Esposito asked as Eliza was hugging Lanie then.

"She's helping Julia backstage," Jim answered as Castle was hugging Lanie around the little girl.

"How is she?" Lanie asked Castle.

"Nervous, as always," he replied. "I think more so because she's here in the city."

"But she still wants to dance," Beckett said, walking out to them. She smiled when Eliza hurried over to her and picked her up, setting her on her hip before hugging her friend. "Good?" she asked her softly.

"Yeah," Lanie said simply with a smile. "You two?"

"We're fine," Beckett assured her before turning her attention to the boys and greeting them before doing the same with Jenny last.

After the seats had mostly filled up Castle sat down next to Beckett who was on the aisle seat and said, "She's alright?"

"She's okay," Beckett replied with a nod as he took her hand with his free one since he was holding Eliza with his other arm on his lap.

After the announcer had given the introduction and let the audience know that there were two extra schools that were competing he announced the first couple that was dancing the Viennese Waltz.

When the pair had started to dance Esposito leaned ahead to Castle and Beckett who were in front of him and said, "She's dancing that?"

"He's fine with it," Beckett replied softly, smiling at her husband. "Peter likes another girl and he and Julia are like brother and sister."

Esposito nodded and looked over at Castle, wondering if he was really okay with it. But Lanie was socking his arm gently and he turned his attention back to the pair on the dance floor.

"Where's Jules?" Eliza whispered to her parents after the second couple had danced.

"We'll see," Beckett replied when the third pair; from the city; was announced.

"I bet you anything she'll be fourth," Castle murmured to her.

Eliza frowned but then turned her attention to the dance floor, eyes wide when she saw that the two there were very stiff as compared to what she'd seen at her sister's dance classes. She was impatient, wanting to see her sister badly, but tried not to complain as she knew her parents were thinking the same as her.

Looking out at the two dancing Julia looked at Peter and said, "They don't have to like each other."  
"I know it's weird to watch," Peter replied, pretending to shudder and smiling when Julia giggled.

"Alright Julia, Peter," Grey said, going to her students when the two dancing stopped and gave a bow to the audience. "You know what to do, listen to the music."

"We will," the two said at the same time.

"And from the Hamptons Dance Studio to dance the Viennese Waltz we have Julia Castle and Peter Watterson," the announcer said before the pair walked out onto the dance floor.

Castle felt Beckett squeezing his hand tightly before the song their daughter had begged her teacher to allow them to use, the same song Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough had used for the same dance, began. He could see quickly that their oldest was relaxing rapidly and he smiled as Julia looked like she was gliding and he knew she was picturing how the two that had used the song had looked in their dance. He glanced at his wife quickly, seeing that her expression was full of pride. That made him wonder what Eliza was doing then but she was still so he decided to just wait until the song was over.

At the very end of the song Julia was spun by Peter and continued to be spun until she was dipped and held by him. Breathing a little hard from that she hugged him quickly as he did the same to her in their relief and they then hurried to bow to the audience. She smiled and waved quickly at her family when she could hear her father whistling and her sister crying out loudly before they were rushing backstage.

Beckett kissed Eliza's cheek before she then went down the aisle, meeting Peter's mother backstage before they were with their children. "That was amazing, if Derek could see you he'd be very happy," she told her oldest.

"Really?" Julia asked as her mother was unzipping her dress for her.

"He would," Beckett replied, smiling at her when her daughter had turned to look at her. "So next is the Argentine Tango."

"Yeah the dress isn't that bad is it?" Julia said to her in slight concern.

Seeing that the dress was tasteful but the skirt gave her enough room to move Beckett shook her head and said, "Let's get this on you." She helped her daughter into it and when it was set she hurried with her to get her hair done. "Break a leg sweetie," she said once it was up in a bun. Sharing a kiss with her she then said, "I'm proud of you already Julia. You know that right?"

"Yeah thanks Mommy," Julia said, embracing her tightly before kissing her forehead and then leaving her with Peter. "I have the best mom ever," she said to him. "That's my mom," she added, smiling at him.

"I was gonna say," Peter replied before they looked out to the second couple dancing. He and Julia were grasping each other's hands to comfort one another, nervous about the dance since it was the first time they'd be using lifts in it in a performance.

Castle nearly cheered in relief when Julia was walking on the dance floor with Peter finally and he and Beckett immediately held hands as if that would give their daughter the support she would need besides them being there to watch. As the dance started he was amazed at how smooth Julia and Peter moved together though he still held his breath at the two lifts though they were quick and well done. When the dance ended he was clapping and whistling again, waving to the girl as she did that to them. "Okay so that she was worried about the most right?" he asked his wife.

"Why? She did that so easily," Lanie said behind them.

"Her teacher added that almost last minute," Beckett explained. "But they practiced those lifts and kept doing it until now."

"It was great," Lanie said.

"You'll see her after," Beckett said. She saw she had a chance before the fifth couple was going to start and asked rapidly, "You're coming to lunch?"

"Just me," Lanie said. "Esposito's going back and they're heading home."

"I don't blame you," Castle told Ryan.

"You did the same with Beckett?" the detective asked.

Smiling as Beckett was rolling her eyes Castle said, "She nearly had to kick me out of the house to take Julia to play."

"It's appreciated though," Beckett then said.

"I'll say the same thing but Kevin's been busy lately," Jenny said, taking advantage of the time it took for the next song to start.

"Shouldn't you be going to help her change?" Martha whispered to her daughter in law since she was close enough to do so.

Beckett replied, "The next dance is the Cha-Cha."

"Oh, I see," Martha said, realizing that she was going to be wearing the same dress. "I hope she's alright."

"She is," Eliza said firmly. She giggled softly when the others looked at her and told them, "She's happy to dance this one… and all of them."

Laughing softly Beckett cupped her cheek and said, "That's exactly what we want her to think."

"Let's see how she'll do once we get to her… eventually," Castle said, letting his voice become impatient on that last word before Beckett entwined their fingers together to squeeze his hand.

The Cha-Cha went too fast for Julia once she and Peter were dancing it and she nearly huffed out loud when they stopped as the music had done so. She then looked at her partner and they started to laugh together realizing that he felt the same. But they managed to stop doing that and bowed before leaving the stage. She then waited almost impatiently for her mother saying, "Did you see me?" as soon as she was with her.

"I did," Beckett said in amusement. "You didn't want to stop dancing did you?"

"No," Julia said as she was changing into her silver and ice blue sequined dress for the Foxtrot. "It was really hard to stop the song was so great."

"It was," Beckett agreed. She zipped the dress and watched her daughter turn to her saying, "You look a lot like Maria, even if this dress has sleeves."

"At least there aren't stairs outside," Julia said. "Remember that's where she messed up."

"I remember," Beckett told her. "Okay, your hair for one last time."

"Will you braid it after this?" Julia asked her mother as she held her hand.

"Of course," Beckett assured her. She watched as one of the women there to help the girls with their hair styles worked on her daughter and as soon as Julia was back with her said, "Whatever place you get-"

"Don't worry Mommy," the girl interrupted her. "I had a lot of fun this time." She then paused before she asked, "Is everyone enjoying it?"

"Of course," Beckett told her with a smile. "They can tell you're having a lot of fun."

"Yep," Julia said, beaming. She wasn't surprised when her mother hugged her tightly and said, "Tell Grandpapa I love him and Grandmama a lot."

"I will," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her before giving her a last embrace before letting her go. Once she was sure that her daughter was set with Peter while they waited she went back to her family and friends and since there was the chance she told her father, "Julia says she loves you and Mom, a lot."  
Jim was startled but then realized that it was the song she'd chosen and when he did realize what that was he said, "She…"

"I told her," Beckett said, nodding at her father's unasked question. She kissed his cheek and then sat next to her husband, seeing that Eliza was on Alexis' lap. She smiled as Castle kissed the back of her hand; forgetting their friends would see that; and waited for the couples to go before it was Julia's and Peter's turn.

When the song _Fly Me to the Moon_ began Castle glanced at Jim and was able to tell immediately that the man was fighting back his emotions since it was the first song he and his wife had danced to their first date. He was relieved when Eliza went to him quickly and he saw his father in law becoming a little calmer as they watched Julia glide across the dance floor to the song.

When they had finished; with Peter kissing the air over her hand; Julia looked at her grandfather before she ran over to him since he was in the front row. Throwing her arms around him she heard his thanks easily and said, "Love you Grandpapa, that was perfect."

Going to her father after Julia had left Beckett hugged him tightly and said, "She wanted to honor your relationship in a way."

"That's what she said," Jim asked. When his daughter nodded he smiled and then said, "She did it perfectly."

"Yeah!" Eliza cried out. "Now we can see if she was the best with Peter."

"Then we should wait and see what happens," Beckett said, holding her arms out to her daughter. She picked her up when Eliza raised her arms up to her and carried her over to her chair, sitting with Castle as they waited to hear the results of the competition.

Standing with the other competitors in a row Julia felt Peter grab her wrist and she smiled at him quickly after the third place couple was announced. They applauded and she said in a whisper, "Two more left."

"I know," Peter replied, his voice slightly strangled. "Hate waiting."

With the second place couple announced Beckett bit her lower lip, wondering if her daughter wasn't even going to place that time around. She questioned if she would need to comfort Julia but pushed that aside as the announcer then began to speak again.

"And in first place I'm very pleased to announce the pair from the Hamptons Dance Studio, Julia Castle and Peter Watterson," the man said, applause nearly cutting off his announcement of their names.

Hugging her partner tightly Julia let him take her hand after they'd let go of each other and they walked to the people with the announcer holding the trophy that would be displayed outside Ms. Grey's classroom. They held it together and smiled as a photographer; making her wonder where the woman was from; took a quick shot of them before their teacher was walking up to them.

"Congratulations you two," Grey said as they handed her the tall trophy.

"Thanks for helping us," Peter said.

"Yeah and letting us use the songs you let us use," Julia said quickly.

Smiling Grey said, "You should credit your suggestions. Get your trophies and show your families. I'll see you back in the Hamptons next week."

After giving her teacher a hug Julia got the smaller trophy that she would be able to take home and then hurried to her family. She hugged her parents first at the same time as tightly as she could saying, "Thank you for coming to see." She then tried to look at the rest of her family and the others at the same time saying, "Thanks everyone."

"We had to come," Jenny said, coming forward with Ryan.

"The baby had fun too," Eliza said as she watched her sister hugging the woman.

Laughing Jenny said to Julia, "I think he did. I hate to go right now after you won but-"

"It's okay, I know you need to get rest," Julia assured her. "You came though so that was nice." She then went to Ryan and hugged him saying, "And I'm glad you both came Uncle Kevin, Aunt Jenny."

"We were too, you and Peter did an amazing job," Ryan told her.

"I think the trophy points that out," Esposito said as the girl was hugging him briefly.

"That and the dancing we saw," Lanie said, waiting to hug Julia as Ryan and Jenny said their goodbyes. As soon as she could she grabbed the girl and embraced her tightly saying, "I'm so proud of you honey, every step you looked like a professional."

"Good," Julia said, blushing slightly at how effusive her aunt was. "I was trying to be. But like I said I'm happy you came here Auntie Lanie."

After Julia had hugged everyone and had come back to her Beckett wrapped her arm around her shoulders and said, "We'll be right back after we get her changed." When they were backstage she smiled at her daughter and said, "Feel better now?"

"I felt better when we stopped dancing," Julia admitted. She then smiled and said, "I feel kinda silly."  
"No you didn't know how things would go," Beckett replied. "But remember you're happiest dancing."  
"Definitely," Julia said before she laughed softly. She changed with her mother's help and after Beckett had brushed her hair from the bun it had been in for the Foxtrot she said, "Are we going to have lunch now?"

"We are, that did take a while," Beckett replied. "And you're hungry?"

"I danced four dances," Julia said in mock protest. She then laughed with her mother and said, "When we go to the park can we walk together?"

"Of course," Beckett said as she closed Julia's bag and then held her hand going out to where the others were waiting.

Once they were all together the group headed out to the street in front of the theater to catch some cabs to head over to _Remy's_ where Esposito decided he'd have lunch with them until he needed to go to work.

* * *

Eliza gave a sound of protest as the carousel began to stop going around and she looked to her father who was standing next to her. "Again?" she asked.

"We'll take her," Jim said, sitting on the seat with Martha behind the little girl's horse.

"Now you and Daddy can go on your own for a little," Julia said to her mother as she was sitting next to her sister and had heard that.

Beckett was going to comment on that but her gaze then went to her husband and saw that he was looking to her. She could easily see his interest in doing that and she smiled before getting off the horse she'd ridden at the girls' insistence. "Okay so Alexis, Louis?" she asked when the two came up to them after she'd kissed Julia and Eliza on their cheeks.

"We're going to walk for a while," Alexis said with a smile. "We'll meet at the lake?"

"Where we get the boats," Castle said. "Listen to your grandparents girls," he told the two before Beckett could and they got off the ride together before he paid for the four still on it. When he and Beckett were alone; his daughter and Louis going off down a path ahead of them; he said, "Your choice love."  
"Thanks," Beckett said with a smile, getting her camera from her bag. She looked ahead of them and then went over to the path to the right.

"So how was the walk with Julia?" Castle asked since the two had gone off while he'd taken Eliza to the playground with Jim and Martha.

"It was nice," Beckett replied. "She was mostly concerned with tonight."  
"That doesn't surprise me," Castle commented. He smiled and then said as he waited for her to take a picture of a tree that was blooming, "Does she want to see you get dressed?"

"She does," Beckett said. "But she and her sister are torn."

"Between letting me go to watch you and them watching?" Castle asked in amusement.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Beckett told him teasingly.

"It's up to you really," Castle said. "You know there's a third option."

"We talked about that too," Beckett replied. "And I decided they can watch me dress."

"Great… but what about me?" Castle asked.

"Julia already talked about that and she's decided to just get you; with her sister of course," Beckett told him. "When I'm ready."

"Do you mind that?" Castle said.

Beckett waved her hand before she then told him, "I've spent nights changing for a date with Lanie there."

"And me?" Castle asked.

Smiling as she wasn't surprised he'd asked that Beckett told him, "You're the only one I've let see me change."

"What about…" Castle began.

"I usually slipped out before they woke up," Beckett said, frowning. She looked at her husband when he grabbed her hand and told him, "It was better that way."

Inclining his head once Castle didn't question it and instead watched her as she took a few more pictures. Finally he couldn't stop himself and he took her camera gently from her hand as his other held her by the wrist. " _Please_ ," he said simply as she looked at him in surprise.

Beckett allowed him to put the camera into her bag before he led her over to a bench. Once they were sitting next to each other she wondered if she should be unsettled by the expression on his face but before she could think that out for too long he took her chin with his fingers. Leaning towards him they soon met and began to kiss, making her tremble for a moment before she got control of herself and their tongues began to meet though they didn't last very long doing that. Breathing out heavily she told her husband, " _You're too hard to resist_."

" _I'd make a smart ass comment there but… I have to say the same for you_ ," Castle told her honestly. He licked his lower lip and then moved to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her as she was doing the same to him.

"Whoa, make out city," a voice said, startling the two. "Should have waited until you finished to announce our presence."

"Patrick?" Beckett asked in shock to see him after she and Castle had torn themselves apart from each other. But that was brief and she was soon getting up to rush to her friend. She laughed when he spun her a little before setting her down. "You always do that," she told him laughingly. "Trevor," she said, seeing her friend's husband just behind Darnley. She hugged him next and said to her friend; who was shaking her husband's hand, "Why are you here?"

"I think your husband's trying to kiss my ass," Darnley replied. "He invited us because I think he wants to get you to agree to use us as characters in your next book."

When his wife looked to him at that Castle playfully cleared his throat and said, "Well I suppose I was thinking that but really I thought it would be nice for them to come… they almost couldn't."

"We weren't sure we could get out of work," Darnley explained as they walked down the path. "But we got it at the last minute."

"Where's your family?" Nkosi asked.

"By now they're at the lake," Castle said, looking at his watch. "It's about when we said we'd meet there."  
"And your kids just let you go?" Darnley asked jokingly as Beckett slipped her hand through his arm. He laughed when she nudged him and said, "We're hoping our kids will do that."

"Speaking of that how are they?" Beckett asked him.

"Good, Keo is… great," Darnley said simply.

"He is," Nkosi said in agreement, a slight smile on his face. "And Maddy loves him and we love them very much."

"Mommy!" Eliza cried when she was first to see her parents. She started to run over her when she froze and her eyes went wide.

"We have some guests," Beckett told the girls as Julia walked over to her little sister and took her hand. "But apparently just for tonight."  
"You're going to come for the party?" Julia asked as she hugged Darnley before feeling her sister hug him next to her.

"That's the plan," he replied. "You're going too right?"

"Daddy wants us to," Eliza said as they hugged Nkosi next. While the two men were greeting everyone else; meeting Louis for the first time; she went to her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly as Julia leaned against her other side. "Mommy, what about the boat?" she whispered.

Smiling Beckett picked up her daughter and said, once Darnley and Nkosi were finished greeting everyone, "Are you two going to join us?"

"Sure we don't really have much to do," Nkosi said, looking at his husband. He smiled at him and said, "On our own?"

"We'll go with you," Julia said immediately. She looked at her sister, surprised when Eliza looked a little upset, and then said, "I'll go with you." She then realized that she should have asked first and then said to the two men, "If that's alright."  
"It is," Nkosi replied firmly.

"We should go," Castle said. "We're running out of time before we all need to get ready."

"I think I'm going to head back to the loft," Martha said then. "And get some rest for the party tonight and the drive back to the beach house."

"I'll do the same," Jim replied. "Though back to my place."

Saying goodbye to her father and mother in law; making sure that Jim would meet them before they needed to go; Becket then turned her attention to Eliza and asked, "Who're you going with sweetie?"

Nodding to her big sister Eliza hurried to Alexis and took her hand, waving at the others before they then went to the boats. She sat next to her sister across from Louis who was rowing and said, "Do you like it?"

"The park?" Louis asked. When the little girl nodded he smiled and said, "I love it, a little bit of the country here in your city."  
"But you like home better," Eliza said for him firmly.

"As always," Louis said, sharing a laugh with Alexis. "But you know I could like it here."

Smiling at him Eliza then looked over at the boat her other sister was sitting in with Darnley and Nkosi and she then asked Alexis, "Why did she go with them?"

"To talk to them," the young woman replied simply. "How come you didn't?"

Shrugging the little girl said, "I don't know."

"You were feeling a little shy," Alexis said. "Don't worry we don't know them too well but Jules wants to get to know them."

"'Cause Mommy knows him," Eliza said. She then said, "She's asking about Mommy now."  
"I'm sure she is," Alexis said.

"Does your mam not say much about her past?" Louis asked the two, glancing at his girlfriend.

Nodding that it was alright to call Beckett that in relation to her Alexis then answered his question saying, "She doesn't, more because she's a little embarrassed but she's shared more with Dad."

"Ah, means she might love 'im," Louis said, smiling as Alexis laughed softly at his accent then. "So might I ask a dance each from you two later tonight?"

"You and Mommy liked to walk here?" Julia was asking then, looking at Darnley who was next to her.

"Once in a while," the man said with a nod. "And we would walk arm in arm, talking and laughing and helping each other."  
"I'm sorry," Julia said soberly.

"For what?" Darnley said in surprise.

"Your family," Julia then said softly. "I know what happened and I just… wanted to say sorry."

"Not your fault," Darnley said, putting his arm around her to squeeze her shoulder before letting her go. "They decided to feel that way about me, I couldn't change and I have a new family now."  
And you're happy," Julia said slowly.

"Wildly," Darnley said reassuringly, looking at his husband and smiling at him. "So are you happy Julia?"

"Yeah," the girl said, laughing slightly. "Didn't I look like I was?"

"Your father texted us with the results of the show," Nkosi told her. "Congratulations on your win."

Flushing Julia said, "Thanks we did the best we could and…"

"You won," Darnley said when Julia froze for a moment. He laughed with her and then said, "You know you remind me so much of your mom."

"Really?" Julia asked with a beaming smile at him.

"Oh yeah and I think I can say that with a good amount of certainty," Darnley replied. "Why, you doubt that?"

"No but I just like hearing it," Julia said a little shyly before hunching her shoulders and giggling as Darnley and Nkosi laughed aloud.

"Looks like she's having fun," Castle commented to his wife as he brought in the oars and then looked at their oldest.

"It's very hard not to with Patrick," Beckett said, a smile on her face.

"You're not worried she's getting stories about you from him?" Castle asked.

Beckett began to open her mouth to answer before she looked at her husband as he was taking her hand. She smiled at him and then leaned over so they could kiss, it was brief but there was no surprise when their daughters cheered for them from the boats they were on. She waved to them and then said to her husband, "Not this one."

"I think," Darnley said when Julia turned to him. "I should tell you that your mom is a lot different than when I knew her at the Academy." He wasn't surprised when the girl turned to him with a smile and he said, "Granted she's still the same Kate I met and loved as my best friend and faux girlfriend. But your dad's made her as happy as I was trying to do back then; and it was hard because your grandmother of course."  
"But you made her smile too," Julia insisted. "When she talks about you she smiles a lot."

"We're like brother and sister," Darnley said.

"I should say Julia," Nkosi said, not surprised when the girl smiled at how he pronounced her name with his accent. "That he smiles talking about your mother too. So yes, a sister."

"The sister I never had," Darnley said. "Speaking of which…"

"She wanted me to come over and make sure you weren't saying embar-" Castle started to say.

"Rick!" Beckett exclaimed.

"He's not saying anything embarrassing Mommy," Julia assured her with a smile. "Do we need to go?"

"Yep, have to take it back to shore," Castle told them. "We'll meet you there."

"I'm eager to see your dress Kate," Darnley said before they could part.

"You always were," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Still I'm going to the loft, see your gown," Patrick said. He then looked at his husband and said, "With him."

"We'll see you there," Beckett said with a laugh, waving to him before Castle laughed and they headed towards the edge of the lake to drop off their boat.


	32. A Love So Fine (Part 2)

"So you don't have to be shy," Julia was telling her sister as they waited for their mother to bring her dress from the closet. "He's like our uncle remember?"

"So he's Uncle Patrick," Eliza said simply.

"You should ask him if he wants you to call him that," Beckett said, coming out with her dress in its garment bag.

"That's it?" Julia said eagerly. She then remembered what she had been talking with her sister about before and then said, "What about Trevor."  
"Uncle Trevor," Eliza said though her eye was on the bag.

"Ask him," Beckett reminded them. She unzipped the bag and took out the gown, not surprised at the oohs from her daughters' mouth. She set it back down on the bed and then proceeded to undress until she was left in her panties. "What is it Julia?" she asked as she stepped in the dress.

"Why don't you need that?" the girl asked, knowing her face was on fire as she nodded to the bra.

"Let me get into the dress completely and I'll answer that," Beckett said as she slipped her arms into the sleeves that just barely covered her shoulders. She then turned to Julia and once it was zipped up looked at the mirror to make sure it was set. Satisfied she then pulled her hair over her left shoulder, unable to help smiling at the thought of her husband's reaction to her exposed neck.

"Mommy?" Julia asked softly.

"Okay," Beckett replied, turning to them. She smiled when; once she was standing in front of where they were sitting on their knees on the mattress; as they touched some of the black lace that made up her dress on her hip. "So to answer your question; and Julia you won't need to worry about this yet; if I was wearing that it would show up here."

"Oh," Julia said, seeing how low cut the front of the dress was; her mother's pearl pendant on her pearl necklace hanging down in the space. She then frowned and said, "Do I have to wear dresses with that."

"No," Beckett told her firmly. "You wear what you're most comfortable with."  
"I am," Julia said with a smile at her mother's tone. She shared a kiss with her when Beckett cupped her cheeks and then said, "You too Lizzy?"

"Yep," Eliza said, paying more attention to her mother's dress than the conversation.

"So I'm ready," Beckett told them. "Ready to get your daddy for me?"

"Come on," Julia said eagerly to her sister before they climbed down from the end of the bed.

Out in the living room Castle was looking out the window, not really seeing the view which he knew already, just trying to keep from becoming impatient. Finally he heard little footsteps running out to him and he turned to find the girls rushing to him. "She's ready?" he asked, trying very hard not to laugh aloud at the way they were talking together about how their mother looked perfect and was waiting for him. He let them lead him by the hands to the doorway and he started to step in before realizing they'd let him go. "You…" he began as he saw they'd hurried to the stairs.

"They want to see their sister now they've seen me Rick," Beckett told him, walking up to him. She smiled when he turned to her and his eyes widened before he looked over her entire body. She became serious when that look was like a caress and she bit her lower lip before he was stepping up to her, kissing her deeply as he held her to him tightly. She was responding rapidly to him, her arms snaking around his neck before they needed to part to breathe. "Rick," she said with a sigh. She then smiled and said, "That's why I didn't put my lipstick on yet."  
"So I can do that again?" Castle asked her eagerly. When she smiled lovingly at him he shook his head and with a smile said, "I can't stop myself." Taking her lips again he nearly shuddered as she pressed herself up against him and he reached up to stroke the back of her head with one hand, the other grasping her bare back as the dress exposed it. "Gotta control myself," he breathed as he pulled away from her then.

"Yeah it might be embarrassing if you walked up to the stage with…." Beckett began before looking down at his groin.

Sighing Castle reluctantly let her go and said, " _I love you, you're going to really have to let me… do something_."

" _I may have plans_ ," Beckett said before she brushed her lips against his, feeling him shudder in response. With that done she went to get her lipstick and she applied it rapidly before their daughters were running into the room.

"Before you ask," Castle said, taking Eliza into his arms and kissing her cheek. "I love the dress and your mother looks… stunning."

Beckett smiled at her husband and at how his tone grew so serious on the last word before she opened her mouth to speak. But she didn't have the chance to as there was a knock on the door and she said, "My dad… likely Patrick and Trevor; don't forget to ask them girls if it is them."

"Ask them?" Castle asked his wife as he followed her to the door after he'd set Eliza down.

"They want to ask if they can call them uncles," Beckett said.

"I thought we established that already," Castle said in a low tone as Martha was opening the door.

"They want to make sure… Eliza now she's older," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband nodded in agreement with that.

"Hello," Jim said.

"We met at the entrance and he was nice enough to allow us in," Darnley said, with his husband. "Kate," he said.

"Alright," Beckett said with a mock suffering sigh before she walked up to him once he was inside and the door way closed behind the three. She let him hold her hand as he looked her over and said, "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Darnley said. "And you look fantastic; Rick?"

"I said she was stunning. Since I am her husband after all," Castle said easily, not surprised when Beckett rolled her eyes. "So," he told them as he clapped his hands together. "Are we ready to party?"

"And so you can get your prize Daddy!" Eliza cried out. When the others laughed her eyes then went wide and she rushed over to Darnley and Nkosi, grabbing their hands. "Can Jules and I call you uncles?"

"Oh of course but do you call everyone from the Hamptons aunt and uncle," Darnley said, holding out his hands to her. When she responded by shaking her head he said, "It's up to you then," before she held her arms up to him. He smiled and picked her up before he paused. "Oh, I think I need to give you to your mom; you need your coat," he told her when she looked at him questioningly.

After everyone had their outer layers; as it was supposed to rain that night; they went down to the limo that was outside for them to use. It was also going to be used that night by everyone but Castle, Beckett, Darnley and Nkosi. The two men would be heading to JFK after the dancing for their flight while Castle and Beckett were remaining at the loft for the night; planning on leaving in their car the next morning to return home. At the building the Manhattan Writer's Society had rented for the party; an old Victorian edifice near Wall Street; the group saw that the media was there already.

"Do you want us to take the girls for you?" Jim asked his daughter and son in law.

"That's alright," Castle said, squeezing his wife's hand gently as the limo was stopping. "Go and we'll meet you in the lobby; I hope they'll leave you guys alone."  
Beckett wasn't surprised when they left in pairs though she and her husband were soon taking the girls out themselves. There was also no shock at the cameras that started to go off, wondering if it was because of her husband or them both. But as she felt Julia squeezing her hand a little tighter she ignored that and instead squeezed her back reassuringly as they walked down the red carpet.

Eliza, in her father's arms, was looking at everyone taking pictures of them with wide eyes and wondering if her mother was okay with them doing that. "Why Daddy?" she whispered to him.

"To see us," Beckett replied with a smile as she'd heard that. That smile was directed to her husband and daughter but she wasn't taken aback when there was a flurry of pictures. They didn't stop though her husband did nod at some photographers and she was relieved when they were inside the building and she kissed their daughters once Castle had as well. "So now you know what we do when we're at things like this," she told them as they held onto her tightly.

"Do you like that?" Julia asked her.

"Not too much but luckily it doesn't last that long," Beckett replied. She smiled as the girls suddenly gasped before running together to Mari who was with her parents. "I think we surprised them," she told her husband as they went to greet the Fosters as well as the Davises; all of them invited at her husband's insistence. " _Thank you for that by the way_."

" _They accept you my love_ ," Castle said simply, kissing the back of her hand before they were hugging their friends. Talking with them he then spotted a few author friends and he took Beckett over to them. He placed his hand on her bare back as they got close, knowing she would need that touch as she was still uneasy meeting his friends as a fellow writer.

"Oh good," Darnley said, watching the two speaking to Michael Connelly.

"He told you he was going to be here," Nkosi said, looking at Eliza who he was holding.

"No not him, what Rick's doing for her," Patrick said in mock exasperation.

"You can tell he's calming her down?" Jim asked, joining the men with a drink for his granddaughter.

"Oh sure, she needed that once in a while in classes," Patrick said. "Well… tests and such," he corrected himself. "So I'm happy she's got him to do it a little more… intently."

"Look, my other uncle and auntie," Eliza said happily as she spotted Esposito and Lanie coming in.

"Hey," Beckett said, going over to her friend with a smile as soon as she himself had spotted the two. "Boyfriend?"

"He's working," Lanie said simply. "Esposito agreed with him to be my escort."

"Hilarious how he got to be so friendly with him," Castle said, talking about Esposito and Lanie's boyfriend.

"Never mind him," Lanie told him. "How're you, the man of the hour?"

"Glad the girls are here along with Kate… and I'm including Alexis," Castle said, looking around for his oldest. He spotted her with Louis, talking to an author he knew the two liked; Tim Gomez who was newer and who he had become friends with though the man was more Beckett's friend as he'd published his first book the same time as theirs.

"Love," Beckett said, taking his hand to get his attention.

"Oh right," Castle said when he saw that the doors to where they would be eating and the ceremony would be opened. "Wait, Ryan and Jenny?" he asked.

"She's exhausted," Esposito answered. "And they're very sorry."

"That's alright," Beckett said, Castle nodding next to her. "We're lucky she came to the competition. I'll call them tomorrow."  
"We will," Castle told her.

"We will," Beckett echoed, smiling at him. At that point they gathered the girls and then went over to their table where they were seated with everyone in their group the tables large enough to accommodate them as they sat down where they wanted, trading name cards with some laughter.

After they'd been eating for a while Lanie said to Alexis, "You're not leaving tomorrow?"

"Dad changed our flight when he found out that our first classes of the next term aren't until Wednesday," Alexis replied. "So we're staying until Tuesday morning and then taking the train back here."

"When will you come back?" David asked her.

"I'm not finishing until the twenty-second of June," Alexis explained. "So we'll see you guys in Ireland."

"How long will you be there before she joins up with you?" Darnley asked his friend.

"About five days," Beckett replied. "What're you doing this summer?"

"Oh just spending time with the kids," Darnley replied. "But we will be there for your wedding, we promise."  
"You better you did RSVP," Castle said in mock anger. He smiled at Eliza who was to his left and then said, "What is it?" when she kept staring at him.

"When is the award Daddy?" Eliza asked earnestly.

"Soon," Castle replied. "I hate to tell you this," he then added. "We have to do that before dessert."  
"Kay," Eliza said simply. She smiled when her father looked surprised and said, "I wanna see Daddy."

"You might soon," Martha said, on the other side of the little girl as the waiters were clearing the tables.

Castle watched the head of the society at the moment go to the podium that was set up on a makeshift stage and waited for his cue to go up, zoning out a little bit as he was making sure he recalled his speech.

"And so," the head of the society ended his brief speech about Castle's career; after talking about him working with his wife last. "The Manhattan Writer's Society is pleased to bestow Richard Castle with the Scribe's Honor, our highest tribute."

Kissing his wife's cheek and doing so to the girls Castle squeezed his mother's shoulder in passing and then made his way up to the stage. He took the plaque that the head of the society handed to him and shook his hand before he stepped up to the podium. "Thank you so much. I have to of course say thank you to those in the Society who honor me tonight; I greatly appreciate it," he began once the applause had eased up a bit. "And to my friends and all those who've been some sort of inspiration through the years to me they need to be thanked as well, those that are here and those that aren't."

Beckett smiled as he paused then, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Eliza who'd moved onto her lap when his eyes then sought her father.

"And for my family, my father in law I thank you for reading my books in the past and now that I'm working with your daughter," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when Jim smiled; since he'd told the man before that he was going say that and instead mean that he was grateful for him not putting up any kind of protest to him marrying his daughter. "Mother, Alexis you two have been with me and my writing the longest and I really have to thank you for putting up with the artist at work. I love you both and am grateful for the support you've given me during my career up to now."

Julia smiled at the laughter a lot of the other people were giving and she squeezed her mother's hand as she was standing with her by then.

"My girls," Castle said, looking to the two and smiling widely at them. "Even though you might not think it you've given me inspiration too."

"No!" Eliza said in shock.

Castle laughed with the others in the room before he said, "It's true, I always work now to make sure that you'll think I was the best writer as you grow up. After your mother of course."

Julia giggled with her sister and said, "We think that Daddy," very quickly before she pressed against her mother.

"And Kate," Castle said, his eyes going very swiftly to her. He grew a little serious as they gazed at one another before he then smiled at her. " _I can't put all this into words I want people to be able to understand so I'll say it like this. I love you; you've given me more inspiration than any one person has in my life. But you are part of my writing and my life and with the two you are what I always call you; my goddess. While I have called you my muse I realized you're so much more. I am extremely glad you're here to share this moment with me because I can now thank you. Thank you for what you've given me in that inspiration and just being a part of my life that I will always need and want. And my soul_." He wasn't surprised when; as he was finishing up his thanks to his wife; her cheeks were slightly flushed. He finished his speech saying, "Thank you," and then left the stage to head back to the table.

Beckett, after Eliza had climbed off of her lap, stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before they kissed. Since they were obviously being watched they didn't linger but it was enough before she whispered to him, " _I'll thank you later_."

" _I look forward to that_ ," Castle said seriously before the girls were hugging him around their mother. He kissed her one more time before he sat down and took Eliza on his lap, showing their daughters the plaque before it started to make its way around the table.

"So," Brad said when they'd begun dessert. "Any way we can get a translation on what you said to Kate up there?"

"Oh no, it was filthy," Beckett said. "Horribly filthy."

Lily started to laugh and said, "There's no way."

"Because they don't know how to speak slang?" Lanie asked.

"We know," Beckett said simply. She shared a smile with her husband as the doctor looked at them; stunned; and she then told everyone around the table, "Don't worry it was-"

"Romantic," the girls said together at the same time, interrupting their mother and smiling at her as the others began to laugh.

"They're right," Castle then added. "It was but I'd like to keep it private between the two of us."  
"Then we should have a toast to you," David said, raising his glass. "Since we can do that all together. Cheers Rick."

"Cheers," Castle said with a smile before he began to tap his glass against Beckett's and the girls'.

When dessert was over music began to play and Beckett looked at her husband, seeing his hand reaching for hers. She smiled and stood, letting him lead her over to the dance floor where there were other couples gathering to dance. When he started to slide his hand over her side she took his other and made him do the same thing before wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing close she said softly, " _I won't break your legs but you called me it again_."

Since his wife was smiling as she said that Castle said easily, " _You're right but I had to convey you're more than just that. And I didn't say it but you know you're my partner too, not just inspiration_."  
" _Good_ ," Beckett said simply before she leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

"You're happy Mommy's happy?" Eliza was asking Esposito as she stood next to him.

"Oh sure, you know before she met him your mom didn't have much reason to smile," he replied.

"Yeah, Daddy said," Julia told him as she came over to stand with her little sister.

"You want to dance?" Mari said, coming over to her.

"Are you asking?" Julia said hopefully. She laughed when her friend held her hand out to her and they hurried together to the edge of the dance floor.

"How sweet," Darnley commented as he watched the two girls. He glanced at his husband and smiled before he nearly jumped as someone's hand rested on his arm. "Oh… did you want to dance?" he asked Lily, surprised she was still there.

"No just letting you know I heard," the woman said simply before she stood to take her husband's hand to dance with him.

"I almost thought they were going to dance," Castle told his wife.

"I don't think so," Beckett said, pressing on his cheek so he'd stop looking at Esposito and Lanie.

"So are they okay?" Castle asked her.

" _They're going from having that… casual relationship_ ," Beckett said, translating the word casual for a moment in her head. " _To being friends. Without flirting_."

Nodding Castle said, "That would be an issue for us."

"You're not even considering it are you?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Too difficult," Castle said, affecting a serious tone before his wife laughed and they brushed their lips together. He held her close as she pressed her cheek to his while they continued to sway and he said, "They're dancing."

"I know," Beckett replied simply. She then turned her head, smiling at the girls who were holding hands and swaying that time around. "I guess she had enough of the waltz for the time being."

"Looks like it," Castle replied. The song ended then and he reluctantly let go of his wife, taking her hand and leading her over to the two. "I'm going to cut in Mari; if you can I'd appreciate it if you can take Kate…"

"I'll take her," David said in a mock exasperated tone. "Unless you'd like to dance."

"You probably should have led with the question," Beckett said, smiling at Rebecca before she squeezed her hand while she got into hold with David.

"So you know we could all see you right?" the man asked her as they began to sway together.

"And you and Rebecca weren't kissing at all?" Beckett said simply.

" _Touché_ ," David said. "You two are a bad influence."

"No we're not, not if we show how a marriage should work," Castle said as he was dancing with Julia next to them. "Oh Patrick's got a fan in your daughter."  
Glancing over to the side David said, "She's fascinated by him."

"Why?" Beckett asked in slight surprise, relieved he was okay with Mari dancing with her friend.

"I think because he's funny," Julia answered before David could say anything. "And he's new to our group."

Smiling Beckett said, "You're right."

"Hi Daddy," Mari said to her father as Darnley had managed to work them over to the others. "It's okay I'm dancing with him right?"

"Who asked?" David said, smiling at his daughter.

"I did, she was watching Julia longingly," Darnley replied. "Though also jealously so I figured, oh… why not dance with a dancer?"

"You should dance with Julia," Mari said, giggling. "She's a dancer even more you know."

"Oh I heard," Darnley replied with a nod, smiling. "So you're with me Julia."

"The next dance?" the little girl asked with a smile.

"Next dance," Darnley said with a nod. He talked to Mari until they'd finished with the song before he then gave her to her father and took Julia's hand as Beckett went back to her husband.

"Why are you going away?" she asked her friend teasingly.

"Who knows," Darnley said simply.

Laughing softly as her mother rolled her eyes Julia said, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh just because," Darnley said.

Studying him Julia said, "You're going to tell me a story aren't you?"

"Just like your mom," Darnley replied, not surprised when the little girl giggled. "No it's just because we used to dance."

"She told us," Julia replied. "But very… proper," she said before remembering the word that her mother had used to describe it. "Like we are now."

"That was how we liked to dance," Darnley said with a nod. "And it was a lot of fun, like I'm assuming it is for you with Mari?"

"Yep," Julia said simply before giggling softly.

"So this should be a lot of fun," Castle said, seeing that Brad was waving to him behind his wife then. "I think you're dancing with Brad next."

"I figured but I might dance with Patrick instead," Beckett said. "Or sit for a little."

"Up to you," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when his wife brushed her lips against his and he kissed her briefly again before they pressed close to one another for the rest of the dance.

"Oh yay, me next," Darnley said when Beckett walked up to him. He laughed when she shoved his shoulder and said, "No way to treat your dance partner."

"You're a grown man, don't act like a six year old," Beckett told him teasingly. She hugged her friend and said, "But I am glad to see you."

"Great so I didn't ask him for no reason," Castle said jokingly. He smiled at his wife and said, "Take care of him." When she gave him a look he nodded to Nkosi who was bringing Eliza over to the dance floor telling her, "He's going to be making sure."  
"Come on you can't help but love him," Darnley told her teasingly as they got into hold. "Especially after whatever he told you."

"He called me his soul," Beckett said simply.

Smiling again Darnley said, "Did you tell him that back?"

"No," Beckett said as she realized she hadn't. "But he knows since I've said it to him before."

"Of course and you two are going to be on your own at your place," Darnley told her with a smile.

"Yes of course," Beckett said. She smiled when he glared at her and she squeezed his hand that was holding hers and said, "We… had to."

"You said you two were together nearly every night in Japan," Darnley said softly so no one would be able to hear that. "How?"

"Ask him, he's the guy," Beckett replied with a shrug before she smiled.

"Daddy," Julia told her father firmly when she noticed he was looking over towards her mother.

"Don't worry I just… want to watch her," Castle said. When he got no reply to that he then looked over at Julia to see that she was looking at Mari before turning back to him. "You were wondering who she was going to dance with?"

"Yeah… I hope we get to dance all night," Julia replied.

"We will," Castle assured her. "Though eventually you will get tired," he said as they stopped dancing when the song did.

"Speaking of that we're going to take a break," Beckett said, walking up to them with Darnley. "Get Eliza," she told her husband before taking their oldest by the hand. Sitting down at the table she wrapped her arms around Julia as she wrapped hers around her neck and said to her, "You're happy sweetie?"

"Oh yes, I'm so glad that we got to come with you," Julia told her mother earnestly. "But… what time are you gonna come home tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet I think we'll need to see when we get up in the morning," Beckett answered as Castle was joining them, sitting on chair next to her with Eliza on his lap. She was going to speak when she saw that Alexis and Louis were with them as well before she then said, "Why did you ask sweetie?"

Julia smiled before she then said, "Just 'cause."

"She's wondering if you're okay with staying instead of just coming home with us," Alexis replied.

"You don't want us to stay by ourselves?" Castle asked.

"We want to have everyone there," Eliza said.

"We're having a family dinner on Monday night," Beckett said reassuringly. She smiled and then told the two girls, "The last two months will go very fast and we'll be on our summer trip."

"We're you planning on going to Las Vegas?" Louis asked.

"You are too but later," Julia told him quickly. "But yeah we get to go there too but we'll miss you for that."

"Then you need to promise me that you'll enjoy it," Alexis told her sister though she was looking at Eliza too.

"I will," the toddler said quickly.

"Me too," Julia said with a smile.

"Okay break time's over," Castle said, clapping his hands together. He kissed Eliza's temple as the little girl giggled and said, "Have to keep dancing before you need to go to bed, come on you owe me one."

Julia watched her sister as she squealed in joy while their father carried her away and she looked at Louis who held his hand out to her. She smiled widely and put her hand into his before they hurried together to the dance floor.

"Come on," Darnley said, coming to his friend. "The two wallflowers."

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she said, "Just like old times." When he beamed at her they went over to the dance floor where she wasn't surprised when Julia and Darnley made her and Castle dance together again. Holding onto her husband tightly she asked him, " _Good night_?"

" _A great night_ ," Castle replied firmly. And they kissed gently before pressing their cheeks together, swaying once more as they held one another close.

* * *

Standing at the windows in the loft Beckett heard footsteps coming up behind her and she smiled before turning her head just slightly so she could look over at her husband. "That was choking you," she teased him when he was close to her.

"I just think I look dashing with it untied," Castle said, touching his loosened and hanging bow tie; his jacket discarded. "Like James Bond casual." He smiled when Beckett rolled her eyes and he then reached up and placed his hand on her back, caressing it gently. "I forgot the honor… or whatever the ceremony was for," he told her seriously.

Beckett shivered heavily as she could feel the tips of her husband's fingers rubbing against her skin and she bit her lower lip for a moment before his lips were brushing along the side of her neck. She then smiled and said, "You know we're still outside the bedroom."

"Do you want to move to it?" Castle asked her as he then looked at his hand that was cupping her back.

"Not yet," Beckett replied. "But I could use a drink."

"Then-" Castle started to say before she was digging her hand into his shirt to pull him by his lapel to the kitchen. "Are you taking care of it?"

"No," Beckett replied simply before she pretended to throw him over to the coffee machine. She was surprised when he didn't move and she asked, "Are you waiting for me to find a crop to prod you? Because if you are that might be a while."

"I need some incentive," Castle said. "To start-" he began to say when she suddenly slapped him firmly on the ass. "Okay… here I go."

Watching him Beckett smiled and then said, "It was either that or kiss you."

"I kind of wish you'd gone with the latter," Castle replied, finishing the first cup of coffee.

Taking it Beckett said, "You didn't want to take the time to design something?" She wasn't surprised when he looked at her and she said, "We can go in the room after these."

"I was hoping," Castle told her. "It's why I used the smallest cups."

"And the strongest coffee," Beckett said, raising her mug to him. "You're an amazing man Rick." She smiled again at his look to her and she told him seriously, "They told you that tonight at the Society."

"They did," Castle said. "But I prefer hearing it from the girls when we write as they run into the office while they play. Or when Alexis reads a new chapter I give to her to read over and she tells me I've outdone myself." He took a sip of his coffee and then said, "But most of all when you outright tell me I've written well." He then reached out to her and placed his hand on her back again, pulling her close enough so they could kiss. It was very gentle and tender but he enjoyed it greatly as she tasted like the coffee she'd drunk up to that point. When they parted he said, "Can I be sappy?"

"Okay," Beckett said, feeling his need for that just in the way he held her.

"There's something about your smile Kate," Castle said, studying her closely. "When we write that just… it makes me whipped… badly and gladly and I'm sorry but those two words rhyme."

Beckett was smiling but she then told him, "Thank you for adding gladly… but you realized yours can do the same for me."

"Really?" Castle asked.

Wondering if her husband comprehended how he looked so young in his stunned look; or desirable; Beckett said, "Really," very simply. She wasn't surprised when he brushed his lips to hers and knew he was suppressing. "Come on," she whispered gently to him, holding her hand out for him.

Seeing that she had drunk her coffee completely Castle downed the last sip of his own before he let her lead the way over to the bedroom before she made him go to the armchair where he then sat down at her insistence.

"Do you know," Beckett told him before she sat down hard on his lap. "What I thought as I watched you go up the steps to the stage and all while you were giving your speech?" She smiled as he just shook his head, eyes a little wide, and she then said, "It just kept going through my mind over and over how hot my husband is." She took his hand and brought it up to her chest, making him cup her breast through her gown before she continued. "And how I needed to make sure I let him do whatever he wants tonight." Before he could protest that she was kissing him, very gently and sensuously, before she moved away and then told him, "Honor him in my own way, knowing that I will have the same pleasure I give him."

Castle swore bitterly and then said, "You're… too much Kate but… can we start?" When she simply nodded he waited for her to stand before he followed and when they were next to the bed he unzipped her dress as she turned away from him. "There's a position I've been thinking of trying out," he said once his clothes were the last to be completely removed.

Seeing that he had his brace on Beckett said, "It's too risky… what if you get hurt?"

"Just try it," Castle said. "And I promise you," he told her as she got on the bed and then pulled him after her. "If I feel pain or anything I will tell you and we'll stop. Please?"

Beckett was thoughtful for a moment before she then said, "Alright go ahead and try." She watched him then get onto his knees before he leaned back fully onto his elbows, knees staying bent as he went. "Are you going to move?" she asked him as she then straddled him.

"No you can tell he's still," Castle replied. "In the picture. And you know your clit needs to be…" He cut himself off, nearly strangling himself with that as she was pressing her clit against his skin fully. "Kate…" he breathed as he knew what that was going to feel like for her.

With that and her husband's eagerness Beckett began to thrust, crying out after a pause before she then bit her lower lip. She then slid her hands down from his chest to his abdomen and used that, rocking against him frantically. Closing her eyes tightly at the friction that built up between them; though she was the only one moving; she then whispered his name before she bent down to kiss him. Luckily he wasn't far from her and she managed to give him something in return as he was then reaching up, fondling her breasts eagerly.

Moving back from the kiss Castle trailed his thumb around her right nipple and the other one as well before he groaned saying, "I hate myself right now," stammering slightly on the last two words.

"Shh, we'll… there'll… be enough time… for that," Beckett breathed as she was working on him still. She bit her lower lip a few times before leaning over to him so they could begin to kiss. Their tongues rolled around one another a few times before he was grunting and telling her to stop. She did so and would have thrown herself off him if she hadn't needed to be careful. But as soon as his legs were flat she gently rubbed at his knees though his brace was in the way of one of them. "We shouldn't have done that," she told him seriously.

"No we had to try it," Castle told her earnestly. "But… I need a second. Sorry."

"I don't think you need to apologize," Beckett said. She nodded to his erection and said with a smile, "That's doing well still."

"Yeah… want to… give it a little rub?" Castle asked, hoping his wife knew that he was serious.

"I'll do better than that," Beckett told him before she then kissed him gently on the lips. While he was distracted by that she then climbed back up on her husband and moved once more, her eyes closing tightly immediately as the pleasure started up yet again. "Oh god… you're even harder," she gasped. She then watched her husband sit up and she wrapped her arms around him quickly before they began to kiss hungrily. She stroked his hair as they were so busy nearly devouring each other and was pleased when he began to thrust in response. She knew it meant that he was feeling better and she then moved away from him, drawing him down to her breasts.

A thrill shot through him at the way Beckett moaned in desire at the first suck of his mouth around her nipple and Castle moved away, caressing both mounds. He breathed heavily and then said, "I shouldn't-"

"We talked about this and this is… perfect," Beckett said, closing her eyes tightly yet again when he didn't stop touching her. "You know what I need…"

"I know," Castle said seriously before he then leaned down his head and proceeded to suck at her nipples. He worked over them both the best he could before he moved away when his wife was very slowly rubbing her clit against him carefully and deliberately. "Kate… you have to stop."

"Yeah," Beckett breathed out before she did so. She swallowed a little hard at the loss of sensation between them but he had been right, they needed to stop. She caressed him and said, "When were you thinking of that position?" to distract them both.

"When we were dancing," Castle said honestly. He then smiled and said, "I thought that we could play a little… but only if you were okay with it. I wasn't expecting you to want to do that though… thanks."

"Hmm I'm not going to take everything for myself," Beckett replied simply before she then brushed her lips against his gently. "I wonder what you might want next."

Shuddering heavily Castle said, "Anything you want next time; I don't want everything myself either."

"I think we should just face facts," Beckett said, beginning to move a little again, gasping as he groaned with her. "We're going to give each other everything we can."

"Together?" Castle asked her as they both began to move faster.

"Always," Beckett said, smiling at him briefly before they began to thrust roughly, hips slapping almost deafeningly.

The two were a little furious in their movements and kisses after that point and they did everything they could besides that to add a little extra pleasure.

"When we were dancing," Castle said, panting slightly. "I was thinking of how… fucking gorgeous you were… I know there were so many men there jealous of me. Kate… love if they knew how you are…"

"They won't," Beckett breathed out heavily to him. She smiled briefly and then said, "I can only be like this with you, remember… no man wants to pleasure me like you do… just like this."

Seeing how she was losing her rhythm and how her face was a mask of pleasure Castle said, "Then come, let me see you come for me and I'll give you that pleasure… repeatedly."

Though she had wanted to last longer; but knew they'd been together for quite some time; Beckett broke completely at her husband's words and the rush of ecstasy through her nearly made her pass out. But she called her husband's name loudly as they held onto one another, pleased when he was soon joining her and she could hear her own name in a very joyful tone coming from him. She had no clue when exactly they were slowing down but soon she was stopping first, trembling and still throbbing around Castle who was still thrusting against her hard. When he stopped and fell back on the bed she followed him, kissing all around his face a number of times before stopping and pressing her cheek to his shoulder so they could rest for the moment before taking more as she could feel he was still desirous of her easily; hoping he knew she was feeling the same for him.

Breathing out heavily as his wife moved off of him Castle rapidly wound his arm around her before she could get too far away from him. He wasn't surprised when she laughed softly but was soon turning to face her, running his other hand over her hair. "You know-" he started to say.

"I can see you," Beckett interrupted him. She then reached out to him and gently fingered his erection that was lying against his stomach again. "I think I know what I want to do next."

Castle, shuddering from the way his wife was touching him, took a moment to realize what she had said but once he had he then let her lead him. He told her teasingly as she drew him onto her, "I thought you were giving everything to me tonight." But his smile soon slipped off his lips as he entered her with her help and he groaned her name until they were firmly coupled. He wanted to take the time to enjoy the sensation of her but he felt her hands on the sides of his legs. For some reason the position she wanted came to him instantly and he spread his legs as far as they would go, feeling her legs hooking around them as soon as he was set. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, beginning to thrust in her slowly. He started to test where he could go so he was against her clit and when he found it they began to move even more rapidly.

"Oh… Rick…" Beckett gasped in slight astonishment as his stimulation of her clit was making her tremble already. She clutched at him tightly, feeling him deep within her as well. Closing her eyes she whispered his name again before he was kissing her on the lips. She fought back playfully against him before he was moving down and when he told her to open her eyes she immediately did so. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "I can't…"

"Just a little more," Castle told her, knowing that he had to stop handling her clit directly. He gave her a few thrusts before easing off and stopping, groaning before he got off of her. "Sorry," he said.

"You were that close?" Beckett asked, slightly startled while she watched him get onto his knees next to her.

"Yeah," Castle said, nodding rapidly. He watched Beckett reach out to him and then said, "I'll just… I'll take a second…"

"I needed that too," Beckett said, sitting up then with him. She got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck before they began to kiss hungrily. She trembled at his hands all over her back before they then slid down to her ass to touch it. "Okay," she told him breathlessly. "I need you now."

Since he was feeling the exact same Castle took little effort to comply with his wife's words and her hands grasping his arms to pull him on top of her. Sinking back inside of her he was feeling the joy course through him and he whispered against her lips in Irish that he loved her before he thrust against her frantically. Their lips met and the friction easily built up as he made sure to try and get deep within her again as her legs wrapped around his waist that time. He knew he was successful as Beckett cried out every time he sank within her and he kissed her hungrily before he moved down to her neck while her nails started to rake over the backs of his shoulders making him shudder in pleasure in response and kiss her more wildly.

Crying out in her arousal Beckett was feeling rising within her she was burning and she told him that until his lips were covering hers. When they parted she raised her head to kiss him again and they proceeded to do that repeatedly. "I… you're so…" she breathed out heavily, trying to tell him what she was feeling but failing as his right hand was coming up to her breasts. Bracing herself the best she could as he caressed at her she somehow managed to control herself from falling over the edge but it didn't stop the pleasure from coming onto her repeatedly. She ran her fingers over his scalp with one hand, the other raking his skin, feeling the muscles in his back as he was moving so hard within her. She wanted to tell him that she loved being able to feel him, to just touch him but; as he moved to kiss her again; she knew that he was aware of it. So she just did her best to last a little longer for him, stroking him as much as she could as they kissed one another.

When he finally pulled away from her Castle just stared at her, watching her while he took her roughly. He was trying to last himself but it was difficult as he could read her desire and her pleasure in her eyes. He lowered his head eventually and kissed her once more before he told her, "Can I say it?"

Smiling briefly Beckett told him, "You can I want to know how I feel… right now to you."

Shuddering heavily Castle brushed his lips to her before he told her, "I can feel you… so tight and… fucking good. How long did you want me tonight?"

"I… I…" Beckett began to say. But she had to stop herself as she was losing control of her thrusts and it wasn't until her husband had helped her get even with him again that she spoke. "I couldn't stop thinking of you! Oh god Rick every time I looked at you… danced with you I was thinking of this!" she cried out to him. "I didn't even care… care what we were going to do… I just wanted to feel you again… it's been too long."

"I told you… it was…" Castle breathed to her in between kisses to her neck and upper chest. "This was what I thought too… but I loved dancing with you… there's more to you… than just this Kate." When she moaned in response to that he asked her, "Are you close?" At her nod he urged her, "Come for me then love I want to come with you, want to watch you come and… take you again."

"Just," Beckett began to say, somehow able to speak though she was fighting with herself badly and finding herself losing. "Just promise me that you'll… fuck me again." When he promised her that he had no intention of disobeying her desire she broke as there was nothing else she could do to hold back what her body so obviously wanted. She arched her back roughly against him, calling out his name as waves of ecstasy took over and she was left in a literal daze as she thrust wildly against her husband. There was a moment of renewed arousal when she felt him following her, nearly yelling her name in his obvious delight. She did her best to hold him against her as tightly as she could until she was limp against the bed, her husband following very shortly after as he breathed hard against her shoulder, resting there.

When he felt a little stronger Castle raised his head but that was as far as he moved away from her as he just watched her regaining her strength. Thinking that that led him to ask her, "That took a lot out of you too?"

"A lot," Beckett echoed, smiling up at him. "But…" she began to say before she brought him down to her. They kissed deeply, lovingly, before parting and with him close enough for her to brush against his lips as she spoke she told him, "Fuck me again Rick."

"Anything you want my love," Castle told her seriously before he then began to move, thrusting against her nearly furiously as they both groaned in immediate response and then began to kiss once more as they lost themselves to their desire again.

* * *

Looking down at her husband's hand as it moved over her thigh Beckett said, "Maybe we should have stayed at the loft a little bit longer."

"Then we would just be living there if that were case," Castle said, smiling as it was the next day and they were returning home to the Hamptons.

"Pervert," Beckett told him wryly. She then took his hand, entwining their fingers before she said, " _Last night was amazing_ ," her tone serious.

" _It was_ ," Castle said, nodding his head seriously as he glanced at her briefly. "How many times?"

Beckett bit her lower lip and then said, "How did you know I was keeping count?"

"I was too… or I was trying to," Castle replied.

"You were doing a lot of the work," Beckett told him teasingly. She wasn't surprised at his simple smile and then said, "But if you're talking about times we were… together, six. Orgasms… ten."

Shuddering Castle said, "Are we really late?"

"Not too badly, we're getting there in time for lunch," Beckett said since it was nearly noon. "And by the way, thank you for being even with me those ten times."

"I couldn't resist you," Castle said honestly with a wide smile at her before he brought her hand over to him so he could kiss the back of it. "But I wonder why exactly we were so…"

"It must be dressing up and going out that does it," Beckett replied, not surprised when his hand squeezed hers tightly. "But I think it's also in large part our addiction."

"Agreed," Castle replied simply before he smiled at her. "So… ten."

"Yes," Beckett said as he'd waited a bit before speaking again. "You can listen to me thank you; very important in a relationship." She smiled when he sighed and then brought his hand down to between her legs, not surprised when he seemed to freeze. "And yes, if you can I'd love for you to try to top what you did last night."

Castle wasn't sure how exactly he was able to speak but he then managed to ask, "The six or ten?" When he got no answer from his wife he looked at her and seeing the smirk on her face he had to work to make sure he didn't shudder so hard he was taking the car off the road. Finally he recovered and said, "I'll do my best but you really should try to help me out."

"I think I can manage," Beckett said, looking on while her husband placed her hand on his groin. "Would you want me to?" she asked seriously. "There's no one around us and the windows are tinted."

"No," Castle said, quickly moving her hand away from him. "Too degrading and we're nearly home."

"Thank you for leading with that," Beckett replied. She then leaned over and met him for a very brief kiss and told him, "You know what I want to do once we get home?"

"No," Castle said, a little unsure of how she would answer her own question.

"Play with the girls," Beckett said. "Let's go out to the back and do… whatever they want."

"Of course," Castle said, nodding his head. "Maybe we can play with the bows and arrows."

"Maybe," Beckett replied. "But that'll be their choice." She then smiled and squeezed his hand tightly saying, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied, knowing that was coming from the night before.

Beckett shared another kiss with him before they soon came to their neighborhood and seeing them nearing home she said, "I'll miss traveling."

"Vegas will be here soon love," Castle said, kissing her hand once last time before he then opened the gate to their home. He drove up to the garage and parked, hurrying around the car so he could open the door for his wife. "Welcome home," he said as she stood up in front of him.

Rolling her eyes though she was smiling Beckett leaned over and kissed him saying, "You too but we need to see the girls first."

"Before we do that…" Castle said after he'd closed the door. He then grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her hungrily as she soon began to respond.

Beckett wasn't sure why they were still alone but they took the chance they had and it wasn't until the door to the house flew opened that they stopped. "Now we're home," she told her husband with a smile as they heard their daughters giggling.

With that Castle and Beckett greeted Julia and Eliza, kissing them hello before they got their bags and headed inside to rejoin their family and Louis while they had their time together still with all of them home.


End file.
